Europa Impact Universalis
by Wkrish57
Summary: The road into revolution is now open. Will the former St. Freya's Hyperion commander and unfortunate school idols survive the Schicksal conspiracy, the Renaissance brutality, and also unknowingly to all...the very first Honkai Impact?
1. Prologue Part 1

Europa Impact Universalis

Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by MiHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! is owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

* * *

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...**stfu**." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

"_Hello!"_and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication

_{Also...hi guys and that's more like ways to annoy author}_

Shut up you...how do you even appear here? Wait your scripts will ya...

"_Best not to provoke author before it begins, partner. Though if you readers have more idea or suggestion to improve this fic by legends, please leave us a reply."_

* * *

Streets of Rome

01:20 P.M

*DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!*

A man with short black hair wearing a black sport trouser and white shirt and a young woman with red pigtailed hair wearing white skirt with pink shirt and blue navy cardigan jacket are currently running from across a somewhat crowded alley in Rome even bumping someone, locals and tourists, in some cases.

"OI!"

"Guardalo!" [1]

"Idiot!"

"Dumbass!"

"Idiota!" [2]

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sei pazzo?!" [3]

"Go...go...gomenasai!" [4]

They kept running until they took a left to the now secluded place. As soon as they closed the door, they took a breath.

*PANT!* *PANT!* *PANT!* *PANT!* *PANT!* *PANT!* *PANT!* *PANT!*

The young woman with red pigtailed hair seemed to cry before the man calmed her.

"Take it easy, girl," the man smiled as he pat the young woman's hair as he feels her rugged breath, "Take it easy. You did good. You save your family from extinction," the man continues his pat despite her rugged breath is now decreasing tempos, though the woman's face expression still indicates fear.

"But I never want to..."

"I know but the bastard did try to eradicate all your families thanks to that and you kill him before he kills yours. And also sometimes you have no choice but to defend yourself...even it that's have to you kill someone. And it's even harder to kill someone your family have trusted dearly after he killed your trusted maid," the man cut the young woman's sorrowful voice.

'And to thought he's Grey Serpent and a triple agent as well after that revelation.'

"Still..."

"No worries. I'll protect you," the man smiled as he grabs the IMI Desert Eagle from the young woman to check the ammo inside before his smile turned into somewhat recongizes as a sad smile.

'And to make sure you're not ending in untimely death like my family and her in Hyperion and Hellios. My oath as a St. Freya's Academy Captain.'

_{Ammo's empty eh?}_ a woman spoke telepathically in the man's mindscape.

"_Yes it is. But the RZ has guns inside. Also, we're close to end of the corrupt Schicksal and the Honkai."_

_{And avenging them all. Also who've thought all we have to is actually meeing the fucking Ruby Kurosawa and saving her from her untimely death during the beginning of the 3rd Honkai Impact.}_

"_Chinatsu, this is different world I'm afraid."_

_{Huh?}_

"_No Ruby Kurosawa in our timeline, so in the other words: Basically we're the one who broke it. Good thing Otto and that bitch know that I was following them. Also good to know they're that stupid just decided to kill loose end traitors like me after that stunt."_

_{Heh, also not taking attention on the most awesome stigmata ever installed on with zero Honkai corruption and the best corruption healer, me.}_

_..._

No chance Chinatsu...no chance.

_{Mou...You guys aren't fun.}_

"_Sorry I was thinking that you're going to say the most awesome former The Knight's Grand Master and The Founder of Night Seninel."_

Wha...

_{Ehehehehehehe...sorry. I did not expect that.}_

"_You're more than stigmata to me. You're my partner as well as myself's incarnate you know."_

Daheck, oi mate that's not in the script you...wait don't tell me you rewrote some script again?

_{Eh...}_

"_Have to...actually remove some. To suddenly have Sin and Bianca without telling why they're exist in this chapter let alone in a beginning one is going to confuse the readers."_

...

_{...}_

You know what? Thanks, I'll kept writing better.

"_You're welcome."_

_{Wait...is this...}_

*BRAK!*

"WAAHHHHH!"

"Zeta unit...I got visual."

_{Oh cock...that book!}_

"_On it!"_

*FWOOOSH!* *BUAGH!*

"Ugh!"

"Oh for the love of the Mt. Taikan!" The man cursed as he looked at the Schicksal agent he just downed by a book thrown in a face hard before he grabbed the young woman with red pigtailed hair now named Ruby Kurosawa.

"How..."

"Sorry, Ruby. We have to keep moving." The man grabs Ruby's hand as they started to run again once more to escape their captors.

Or to be precise, their assilants.

However despite the efforts of stalling the assilant, they keep gaining ground as Ruby's sprint decreased. This caused the man to curse as they keep running.

"_Persistent Schicksal lapdogs. Chinatsu, distance to the RZ?"_

_{900 meters.}_

"_Not good. Ruby is started to tired out. We can't keep her run that fast at this rate."_

_{I have an idea...grab and hug her by that jacket of her as you run.}_

"_..."_

_{I know you're her biggest fan and respect her but her life is more impor...}_

"_And people will think that I'm pedophille or child kidnapper the next road we passed through."_

_{Oh, that.}_

The man later grab and hugged Ruby using the jacket and some ropes he found during their run on her as a makeshift rope. Ruby only let out one comprhensible word for the action from the man.

"EH?!"

"Sorry Ruby, I know this is weird but we have to survive so cope with me for now. Also, you're tired so I have to do this. Though can you do me a bit favor by holding your leg? I'm afraid that I might do some jumping through."

Ruby just nodded and did as told as the man's sprint increased faster.

"Rita, he's breaking away from your left flank."

"Ara...ara, some trash are pretty hard to clean. Looks like I have to do it myself then."

_{Shit! Sniper on...}_

"_Any evasive idea?"_

_{Sommersault on...NOW!}_

*BANG!*

"WHAAAAAA!"

The man saw the sniper as he leaped on the wall and did a sommersault, causing the sniper to miss the man and Ruby by a mere inches.

*BRAK!*

"URKH!"

And landed on a table, causing one Schicksal agent who failed to notice the table's momentum down in pain thanks to the man's manouver.

_{Jack to the fucking pot! Eat that Schicksal dogs!}_

"Damn it! Unicorn Fang missed!"

"Ara...looks like they're persistent."

"Rita...it's not a time to compliment them."

"Ah...no worries Durandel-sama. It was just the appetizer after all."

"Also...Otto-sama has managed to seize the Aesklir Crystal peacefully from the Pope so we have new objectives. As for that Far East Traitor and the girl, orders from Otto: They'll be dealt with later after he managed to finish calculating the crystal's power."

"My loyal fellow maids, we have done cleaning for now. Now, we have to tidy up the palace for the master."

The man kept running until he noticed that their pursuer didn't try even to close their distance. The man took this opportunity to untie his makeshift rope and let Ruby rest.

"Okay, we're safe but stay close with me. They might prepare an ambush," the man ordered as Ruby nodded.

'Weird,' the man thought. 'Why suddenly they retreat when they have a real good chance to finish us?'

The man then looked at the downed Schicksal pursuer and then inspecting her body to took for a possible clue.

_{A pocket might work. Especially...hmmm...}_

The man however, took a radio from the downed Schicksal pursuer in her ear.

"_Nah. As much as we like to do it, that's unlikely due to standard Valkyrie development Chinatsu. Schicksal always put a radio in ear usually. In eye is also placeable in some cases. All we need to do is some...decryption."_

_{Well...that takes time}_

"_We'll try."_

_{We?}_

The man stared at Ru...the story mean Chinatsu...as Ruby can't see...

"Wah...another Schicksal agen..."

_{Oh cock. Author, do you really have to fucking jinx it?}_

Well...uh, that's unexpected development. Also did you inaccidentally materialize yourself?

_{Oh cock...again?}_

Wait...why you suddenly put

"_Sigh. Author, I'm afraid that this just went from Mission: Impossible to Mission: In-freaking-sanity. Now thanks to Ruby's sudden awareness to stigmata...in this story, no offense Chinatsu..."_

_{None taken.}_

"_I think you better add some creativity...now!"_

You're not going to dictate my story you know.

"_I'm helping you."_

I know. Let me think. Got it!

*TWHACK!*

*TRAK!*

*TRAK!*

*TRAK!*

*TRAK!*

*TRAK!*

*TWHACK!*

*BRUK!*

*TWHACK!*

*CTANG!*

*TWHACK!*

*TAK!*

*TWHACK!*

*TAK!*

"_Author? Are you fixing the story or something else?"_

My laptop...and this story of course...damn battery power suddenly out.

{...}

"_Haah, for the love of the Mount Taikan. And that also explains why this story only gets 3 hours of development."_

The man sighed...well thank you to my stupid laptop...battery.

"Ruby...she's not a Schicksal agent. She's infact our keycard to get out of this hell," the man replied, "And...Ruby, meet Shiraisawa Chinatsu, she's actually...uh...a reincarnation spirit of famed The Knight's Grand Master..."

_{Reincarnation Spirit?}_

"_Unless she knows that you're stigmata as well...we'll stick to reincarnation spirit, for now."_

"Jean Parisot de Valette during 1565 the siege of Malta and The Founder of Night Seninel." The said Chinatsu popped her biggest Cirno-esque stance and smile...also stars.

"Ummm...is it like stigmata?"

Only to that smile turn into a jawdrop and black blackgrounds. The man was surprised before laughed after seeing Chinatsu's face.

"_WKWKWKWKWKWKWK. Holy shit, she saw through it."_

Exactly as I wrote, I love it when it comes to a plan, burn baby burn.

_{I fucking hate you guys so much...especially you fucking author.}_

Oh chill out Chinatsu...chill out will ya?

_{Not until I got your ass handed to Honkais...}_

"_Okay...okay. Let's calm down for now and ask why she knows us."_

_{Fine...but I still have your ass, capcihe?}_

I'm afraid not in a long...long way.

The man calmed down for a second seeing a very confused Ruby at Chinatsu's misfortune.

"_Then again...mine's worse."_

Point. Eh?

"How do you know actually?"

"Uh...what should I tell you..."

Ruby's speech interupted as a bright light appears near her. To the man and Chinatsu's surprise, alongside Ruby herself...a woman with appearances like Chika Takami but brown eyes and hair with long green Turksih şalvar trouser, light brown belt, olive ҫizme (boots), olive kalpak (head cap) and olive linen tunics materialized beside her.

"You're..."

"Jerzy Franciszek Kulczycki, soldier from the Zaporozhian Cossack. Ukranian born, Polish nationality. Also known as the savior of Vienna, also a merchant, spy, diplomat, and of course, opens the first coffee-house in Vienna, Hof zur Blauen Flasche or the British called it The Blue Bottle. And yes, I have been in Ruby's side since she was in her elementary and the one teached her about the stigmata myself." Jerzy introduced herself as she opened her kalpak.

_{I see. Ah, when the winged hussars arrived...glorious Swedish historian power metal band.}_

"_Seconded."_

Wait...I thought the first mental comm you think will be how he's a she?

"_Not if you know some sites and some series that has altered universe of the...per say...history."_

_{Exactly...}_

Oh, that and Chinatsu...you don't mind because you're a massive pervert.

"_Pretty sure you like getting banged from some guys until pregnant like that eeve made after her name and appearances of course, ironically. Me too if I'm a woman."_

_{Hehehe...}_

That also sadly for both of you. Please...the dialogue.

_{Okay...kapitan}_

"Oh wait, the man or girl who informed the winged Hussars to provide relief to Holy League defenders in siege of Vienna?" Chinatsu asked.

However instead of Jerzy, the man answered, "Chinatsu, no...he informed the Duke Charles of Lorraine to provide timing of the joint attack. Also...the last one is somewhat...debatable because of Armenian Johannes Theodat opened the same shop in Vienna on 1685, a year before yours."

"Hmm...pretty sure I opened it in 1684. Eh, not the one to complain about. Let bygones be bygones. So you're reincarnated and having a sort of his spirit?"

"Ahahahaha...no. Actually I was Jean Parisot de Valette myself."

The response surprised Ruby and Jerzy, while the man finally sighed in relief.

"_About fucking time."_

"Wait...you know?"

"Well...I did."

'I didn't ask how she becomes stigmata though.' The man shrugged.

"Yeah...what people didn't account that I and my order of Knights also fight honkais during the great siege of Malta. Alongside Turgut fucking Reis of Ottomans and muh besties Mathurin Romegas," Chinatsu replied with pride.

'And her saving everyone from Honkai corruption by jumping into a 40000 horde of all types of Honkais straight head on.' The man smile.

'Turgut? Isn't his name Dragut Reis?' the confession of Chinatsu confused Jerzy before she noticed the last word said by Chinatsu, "Wait...don't tell me..."

"Yes Jerzy. It's temporary truce."

"I see," Jerzy nodded. "Just how...how you're so dirty mouthed?"

"Dirty?" Chinatsu raised her brow. "Oh, do you foul-mouthed? Well...I have been a victim to Otto's fucking time travelling expriements to find a way to just revive a fucking Kallen Kaslanna. That serious motherfucker broke my spirit by brainwashing my family. So, I took revenge and kill the bastard's plan and the spies during the siege of Malta, where the fucking bastard has interest due to Honkai infestation, thanks to some...Ottoman defectors ironically."

"Also your best friends, or besties as you stated, was the main reason why the Ottomans declared casus belli on you." Jerzy added.

"Hey...I took offense on that," Chinatsu fumed. "They might attacked us again because our strategic placement to Kingdom of Naples."

Jerzy sighed, "Aih, no. I mean your friend Romegas seize some Ottoman ships that happens to have some of Suleiman's daughter and his ladies."

"Wait, did you just said Ottoman ships carrying Sultan's ladies?"

"Yes."

Chinatsu blinked for a second before shouting some surprising words.

"ROMEGAS, YOU ONE BIG FUCKING LIAR! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!"

'Yup, she exploded,' Jerzy thought, thinking that Chinatsu was pissed because of that cause of the siege. Oh Jerzy, if you know that she was a...

"YOU SEIZE A NUMBER OF THE BEAUTIFUL LADIES IN THAT SHIP AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT THEY HAVE GIRLS IN IT! NEXT FUCKING TIME I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS DOWN AND WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU GIVE ME PERMISSION TO LICK THEIR JUICY PUSSIES AS WELL AS GROPE THEIR BOUNTIFUL BREAST AND THAT THICK ASS! DAMN YOU AND YOUR DAMNED SLY MONKEY!"

'Wha,' both Ruby and Jerzy's face are as red as Ruby's hair, while the man facepalmed.

'Yasalam.'

'No way...was this de Valette actually a massive womanizer? I thought he...no, she was a noble warrior monk,' Jerzy thought again in disbelief.

And...sadly to Jerzy and Ruby, yes she is...sort of. Shiraisawa Chinatsu is a massive pervert...a massive far cry of attitude from the noble warrior monk.

'But you guys also didn't know that de Valette aka Chinatsu didn't even take any single goddamn Ottoman coalition province even ducats because of the Honkai and Otto, the Papal Coalition did. Hell even she released said Ottoman high profile royal families she found in dunegon after the siege's treaty...in secret.' The man looked sadly at Chinatsu.

"_Damn Romegas."_

_{Yeah...damn him. Though, he was somewhat hopeless when it comes to romance. Still can't fucking believe it that he decided not to __engage any sexual activities with the Sultan's ladies__ in the damn dunegon__.__}_

"_Maybe he's devout Catholic just like you?"_

_{Hmmm...could be. But me? __I'm Hindu, Balinese one actually, following my grandfather who was a strong Shiraisawa __clansman__.}_

"_Your grandfather was Indonesian?"_

_{No but he changed religion__ during his "holiday" in Bali__...much to our family's rage__ that was fully Catholic devout__. Then again, I never liked them as I was __never treated with much respect __thinking that I'm their fucking illegimate daughter__ just because I was rejected in almost any job__. }_

'She's like me...before I ended up here and Shariac did help me to let me entered Schicksal.' The man thought sadly.

"_Same here."_

_{Looks like our karma will be bad, eh?}_

"_Seems like it. __And then they sent a deal with Otto, __think__ing __a way to dissuade __you __and persuade your grandfather to change his religion back__, to __have you __participate as test subject in his time travel experiment to revive Kallen? In exchange for their baptism into Schicksal?"_

_{Actually...sort of__.__I took a job from an unknown source that provides big money to fund my grandfather's sickness. Pretty easy for first three months as all the debt was paid in full. What I didn't take fucking notice is that was an experiment from my__ family __which__ Otto __conducted. And that damned Otto actually was the one influence both my family using that brainwash and the one to conduct assassination attempt at my grandfather.}_

'Assassination? Now I understand why you hate the bastard. If only you're there when the Wendy incident happened, I might have a chance to stop Theresa's alligence with Otto.'

"But, isn't a girl to girl love illegal? Let alone same sex engagement?" Jerzy asked, being a Catholic devout with much disbelief at Chinatsu.

"If they love each other then you can fuck that illegalism. Hell even your religion didn't mind same sex marriage, even male to male, as of now. Islam and some Eastern countries did ban that openly though," Chinatsu snorted.

'What has been this world has just gone to? Are we're going to be doomed? Also how she can be so nonchalant about that, she's the Shield of Europe for god's sake,' Jerzy thought with dread in her face.

"Also, I don't think so. Your older sister loves you though Ruby, even willing to go to that "idea"," the man added, emphasizing on the idea one. Ruby's face did redden again because of that whilst Jerzy's face turned into horror, knowing well what the man means with the idea emphasizing.

'O JEZU[5]!'

"I wish I can stop her from that from stopping me loving a man...but my sister was that overprotective, Jerzy-san. I hope you understand why," Ruby smiled serenely at Jerzy.

'Though Ruby does have a logic reason why...that is still not allowed! I'm somewhat afraid that this world is bounded to be doomed.'

Jerzy, hell to the fucking no! You did say that twice in this story. I don't want any goddamn repetition on this story.

_{Seconded!}_

"_Third! Though...I'm pretty sure we'll see plenties."_

Sigh...Glad you guys agree with that.

"At least she also forbids letting even a harem, pretty sure those remaining Aquors girls sans your older sister there love you too as well...might even take you as their bride." Jerzy sighed at relief hearing the man's word before panicked again at the mention of girls and bride. However, her panicked state was now changed into curioustiy by the Aquors thing.

"Aquors?"

"School girl idol. Not that kind of fetishsist religion, mind you before you started yelling for an inquistion. They're...what you known at your era as entertainers," The man responded, cutting Jerzy's chances for panicking.

'Huh...wait...there's another religion alongside Catholic, Protestant, Orthodox, Islam, and Hindu? How did the local institution didn't teach us?' Jerzy's mind went overdrive by that revelation.

"_Because I didn't know that as well until the ****IV from P***...Author did you censor it?"_

Safety first.

"_Nah...you didn't when I'm saying eeve."_

Added it in disclaimer, also doing a H***** *** C***** ****** to avoid copyright infrigement.

"_You mean HnG? Next time...don't. This is related as well."_

Sigh. Okay...Okay.

"Ah...can she sing?"

"That's her speciality to be exact," the man and Ruby smiled. "She is...also rumored to be a skilled sewn. She is famous for her cuteness though." Said Ruby was red in face and somewhat looked crestfallen.

'I wish I was more talented than just my cuteness though,' Ruby thought sadly.

"I was her fan because of...well...I dunno maybe her charisma or something. Call it a hunch." The man shurgged again. Truth is he actually has no exact reason why he was Ruby's fan.

'A hunch that might either help or kill us in this crusade,' Chinatsu thought with a somewhat forced smile. 'I'm hoping for the former though.'

'Huh? You're weird mister. You're the first one who come for me and not saying that I'm cute. Also, you're saving me as well mister,' Ruby looked at the man at curiousity...that later might be the beginning plantation of the legendary...

_"..."_

Not harem mind you...It's legendary start to end the Honkai plague...saving the world.

"_Real smooth...I'll give you that."_

_{Wait...did the author really said harem?}_

Yes, but no. I was thinking of the legendary team.

_{Boo...At least let her grow so you can knock her up}_

"_Chinatsu, unless she confessed...no. Maybe cuddling only during the cold days. Also...prefer her with Honk though."_

Yeah, just don't let Jerzy know...she'll do anything to not make it happen.

The man who noticed the decryption progess bar now on 100% now began to plug the recorded voice in his headset. Jerzy noticed this, asked the only possible question gathered in her mind after seeing that.

"What's that little contraption thing on your ear?"

_{Oh cock...another Zura.}_

Oi. She was born 1640. Also you're more like another ***-king. And didn't you born in that time as well?

_{That skilled RTS player that sometimes whine a bit too much?}_

Yes...more like bitching like you.

_{Fucking author wants to get his ass handed to Thaloc.}_

"_Wait...Thaloc? You've fighting that once?"_

_{Yup. Damn tentacles killed 14000 Ottomans, including Turgut himself. His sacrifice won't be in vain.}_

Shit...I have no idea that the siege of Malta is going to have such a twist like that.

_{You guys didn't get my memo in the previous scripts? Also, author I born in 1993 you know. }_

Crap...I forg...wait what?

"_That's surprising. Though as for Thaloc, it's more like...I only did manage to get some recording from Bronya and Teri's armor during the battle in hidden Anti-Entropy base in Atlantic sea."_

_{I see...next time I'll give you more info on the honkais.}_

"_Just record it on the Honkai database...it might help us."_

_{And risk Otto knowing all and how the counter them?}_

"_Hardly. He knows all the types yet he decides to hide it from us from just judging at his fucking face."_

_{That fucker...}_

"_Yeah...Okay now let's see..."_

"Damn it! They got through!"

"Ara...looks like they're persistent."

"Rita...it's not a time to compliment them."

"Ah...no worries Durandel-sama. It was just the appetizer after all."

"Also...Otto-sama has managed to seize the Aesklir Crystal peacefully from the Pope so we have new objectives. As for that Far East Traitor and the girl, orders from Otto: They'll be dealt with later after he managed to finish calculating the crystal's power."

_{Peacefully?}_

"_Peacefully? Crap they're in the Basilica!"_

The man cursed before grab Ruby.

"Jerzy, one big problem...Otto took over Vatican, possibly took the Pope as hostage," Chinatsu told them.

"To jest koszmar[6]! We have to breakthrough their defenses and save the Pope!" Jerzy's face turned into one of anger which scared Ruby.

"But...but we just escape from them and I just want to..."

"**Pope first**..." Jerzy cut Ruby's causing Ruby to whimper.

"Jerzy, do I need to fucking remind you that stupidity of your Christianity devout might lead us to our **early** death," Chinatsu rebuked, "Also, Vatican should just get a new Pope if shit happens to him. But the crystal is more important."

"Don't you dare to compare the Pope with the crystal," Jerzy seethed, "I...As a devout follower of God...Pope is the highest authority and the leading figure of Christianity. As such, we have to double the efforts on him and enpowers Ruby."

"FUCK OFF! CRYSTAL..."

*BAM!* *TRANG!*

Only for the man to stop the stigmatas arguing each other by kicking the trash can. Ruby was even more scared thanks to the man's temper. Thankfully the man patted Ruby's head to comfort her after that to lossen his temper.

"Sorry, Ruby," the man sighed, "I know. Both of you are right. But Jerzy, Chinatsu, about that: **Ruby's physique is not that strong like you to use your powers**," the man responded to both Chinatsu and Jerzy's idea, emphasizing on his last word. "I also might worry that overusage of stigmata might lead Ruby her to the worst conclusion due to her first time using such a power surge."

Jerzy's eyes widened at the man's explanation. "Oh no, don't tell me she might become the one you called Honkai that bring us to ruins."

"Possible, but more likely to shorten her lifespan. Worse, she might have hours left to live after that...so we need to check you as the source of the stigmata itself. No worries, it won't take longer than a minute."

Jerzy sighed in relief. The man then ordered Ruby to turn around and he began scan her using the standard Schicksal Honkai corruption scanner.

"But also, we have to move haste. Otto is known to scan anything and then utilize the full power in just a short time period," the man added, concerned with the development.

Chinatsu sighed, "Give me the worst..."

"Twelve minutes..." the man said grimly.

* * *

Translations:

[1] Watch it! (Italian)

[2] Idiot! (Italian)

[3] Are you crazy?! (Italian)

[4] I'm sorry! (Japanese)

[5] Jesus Christ ((Pronouced as O-ye-zu) Polish)

[6] This is nightmare! (Polish)

* * *

Author's Note:

Ladies and gentlemen enter your very first EU IV, HOI IV, LL series, and HI3 (techincally...more in the EU IV than HOI IV because something else...) fanfic after my previous one the Shutokou Battle: Into Faith was...permanently delayed.

"_Shame...I always a hashiriya in my heart and I like street racing fics."_

Don't state me your...how do you even know that? You know what, nevermind. This story will also appear in AO3 as well as my first.

"_Huzzah!" {Huzzah!}_

You guys mind if I put this into HI3 and EU IV or should it be EU IV and LL or something else? For now, I put it under LL and HI3 though.

"_Why don't you just make a poll author and also a tip: HOI IV will be featured as well...in a very...very long time."_

_{Some clarification: And it's more into EU IV because of the Knights and Great Malta siege...also instead of HI3 chara as a main one, he put LL Sunshine characters as a main.}_

"_I was you the Hyperion captain you know, so techincally I was from HI3."_

_{Oh, sorry.}_

"_Also...when the Winged Hussars arrived."_

Told ya Chinatsu. Also, yes Vienna siege. I might be going to have LL characters joined as well...a well state clansmen in the east. Anyways, this fanfic is not guaranteed to be delivered in a scheduled routine (time) depending on the situations on me as the author.

"_More like if he encounters writer's block."_

Thank you for the exact clarification. Well, see you next time.

"_Bye and Bye."_

_{WHA...}_

Oh cock. Will ya stop imitating ****?!

_{And... if you're interested, please do kindly review, fave, and follow as stated above in legends. Bonus cookies and some winged Hussars if you guys know some reference...especially the very last one on our author's note. And...}_

_*CLING!*_

_{I'll burn any heretics who dared to flame this story!}_

* * *

"_Please ignore the very last warning from her. Our author is just as benevolent as Liu Bei...seriously."_


	2. Prologue Part 2

Europa Impact Universalis

Prologue (Part 2)

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Koihime Musō is owned by Baseson.

_{Not sure if the author decided to use them or not.}_

...

Sengkou Hime is owned by Gesen-18 (Unicorn-A was the publisher...I picked the developer)

_{Again...same with the top.}_

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by MiHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Doom Series are owned by id Software (Their mods however...are their respective owners, such as Russian Overkill mod by PillowBlaster and Clusterfuck Doom by...well I kinda not sure since there's many variations of it).

Touhou Project series was owned by ZUN (not Koizumi Yakumo though despite having a relevance with Yukari Yakumo, count him as historical OC).

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Girls und Panzer is owned by Actas.

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script, as well as Koizumi Yakumo (a real life historical figure though, just his appearance only, he'll play a part later)...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking (when I do the Koihime disclaimer)...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

* * *

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...**stfu**." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

"_Hello!"_and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication ('The man' (name still unknown) and Chinatsu only)

_{Also...hi guys and that the only way of us communicate to our Date Masamune-esque like, save for eye patch who doesn't have one, sadly, author}_

Oi...

"_Way to go Chinatsu."_

"Hmmm" – Mental communication that's not the 4th wall breaker (only non 'The man' and Chinatsu only)

"_Finally a new legend indicator. Also, have idea or suggestion to improve this fic to ease your reading XP? Please leave us a reply."_

XP? Oi, this isn't a game...

* * *

Streets of Rome

01:30 P.M

Twelve minutes...

The man's word causing Chinatsu and Jerzy's eyes widen as they began to panicking.

'Minutes...there's no way we can save the pope or even reacquire the crystal as well.'

"Oh cock!"

Okay...maybe only for the later.

*DING!*

Thankfully the finsihed sound of the Honkai corruption scanner distracted their cursing (for the former) and despair (for the later).

"Jerzy...please go accompany Ruby. I need Chinatsu," the man ordered as Jerzy nodded.

"So?" Chinatsu whispered.

"Usual common type stigmatas after scan shows that it'll takes roughly 8 years of safe combat usage before they started to corrupt and kill the wearer in less if extreme situation or unstable body. High level ones like Kiana, Mei, Bronya, Principal Teri, Fu Hua, and Otto's lapdogs..."

'...except her...' the man thought sadly as he remembers a certain her red hair major.

"...are 10 years. However...Ruby's stigmata can be pushed into extreme combat usage any single time without getting corruption on the user...that means it's the same result just like how we first met each other," the man answered back in whisper.

"Wait...that means..."

"Yes, there're some possibilities I can think of this, unlike us, of course. One: Ruby is a Valkriya, but this is a different world where no organization like Schicksal or the Honkai resistance fighter exists so the chance of that is zero. Two: Ruby somehow met Honkais in the past, but that is also zero chance because..."

"Huh?" Chinatsu went confused for a bit.

"This world has not fully destroyed by the any kinds that described as the cause of Honkai Impact. So, it means this world we're in currently is still safe from the infestation, unless Shitto Apocalypse think it's a good idea to leave some residues. Which leads me to most possible outcome: She might have met her stigmata by complete accident."

"I see," Chinatsu smiled at that before letting the man catching his breath as he explains more.

"This leads me to one question: How did this thing possible? Well, that's possible because I did overhear some rumors that missing stigmata and Valkriyas from fellow commander from each school during second Honkai Impact, which is implicaed that either she's used by a dead Valkriye or she's an unused stigmata." The man looked at Jerzy for a moment before he continued, "Her statement before confirmed that which means it was the later since she did say she teaches Ruby."

Chinatsu's eyes widened, "That means Otto will hunt us all the next time he know this development."

"That's the bad news...but at the same time...this means good news because if we took our chance to attack now, we might save the Pope and the crystal as well." The man smirked before looked at Jerzy again who still with Ruby.

'And also it pleases Jerzy...damn servant of god,' both of them thought at Jerzy.

Chinatsu, realizing what the man meant also smirked as well, "And he doesn't know our full power yet because he did have infos on us yet. This is a great chance to derail Shitto's plans for real good this time."

"Exactly."

Both Chinatsu and the man nodded as they done whipering to each other. They quickly approached Jerzy and Ruby as the man grabbed the later.

"The scan is done Ruby, Jerzy. Good news: No corruption, you're safe Ruby."

This brings relief to both Ruby and Jerzy.

"But we have bad news as well. Exactly, to you Ruby..." the man suddenly packed his scanner as Ruby began to fidgeting nervously.

"Ummmm..."

"Jerzy, assuming you didn't teach Ruby how to fight," Jerzy hung her head in shame as the man stating the truth: That she only teach Ruby non-combat ideas, "Please feed Ruby fighting abilities, that might hurt her but not by much since she's quite strong being an idol and I'm damn sure stigmata can raise the user's powers tremendously based from their past as a living being experience, you being a Cossack might have a good advantage on cavalry manouver. So, we still be able to save both if we rush into Basiilica now!"

The man began to run as Ruby's eyes widened before following suit whilst Jerzy smirked.

'So he decided to do it now. I know this man despite having a very perverted stigmata which ironically is the hero of Christianity can be trusted...alongside Ruby's father, who is sadly...dead by Otto's hired assassin,' only to her smirk turned into a sad smile as she actually hid one truth that she's afraid to tell Ruby as it might break her spirits instantly.

After a full minute and five seconds...

_{Why don't just use 65 second, author?}_

I have word limit standards in this fic to achieve you idiot. Next time, don't force interrupt me when I'm narrating.

_{Nyeh.}_

Fucking Chinatsu's fourth wall breaking skill.

_{I heard ya, shitty author!}_

"_Stop agitating Chinatsu and continue the story, author. She's on her bad day I reckon...also, one thing left: When do you introduce my full name?"_

I facepalmed...despite his kindness yet somewhat dangerous fourth wall breaking skills, he's one man who's easily forget most simple task, sometimes some people have to remind him of this. My friend, wait and see how the script goes...got it? Also, you're also easily pissed off.

"_Only when that piece of shit team won, shit happens to me, or my nonexistent in this world family pressuring me to get moving. Also, aren't you too author, after surviving that mentally exhausting Drift Survival event?"_

Yeah...glad to reach there within minutes left.

_{Now you two are derailing this story...why don't you pull that achievement in author's note instead?}_

Chill gir...Wait, Chinatsu for once, you're saying something useful.

_{Hey! I am always useful, asshole!}_

I'll let that slide...

"_Prove that his benevolence is equivalent as Liu Bei ladies and gentle..."_

_{OH COCK!}_

"_Whoops...she's pissed."_

Now, you're pushing her...

_{I forgot to ask you: Did you miss the login?}_

Okay, I pull my words. And nah, they changed the login time limit so it's all fine. Wait, where we're left before you decided to interrupt me? Ah...

*TRAK!*

*TRAK!*

*TRAK!*

*TWHACK!*

*TRAK!*

*TRAK!*

*TWHACK!*

*TAK!*

*TWHACK!*

"_Seriously do you just got the idea now? Did you forgot that much?"_

Shut up...

After a full minute and five seconds...they arrived at the mentioned RZ.

"Nice...A JDM Toyota Supra RZ JZA80," Chinatsu fake-whistled.

'And, the guns are still fine. Looks like no Schicksal agent detects this,' both Chinatsu and the man smiled at the mint condition on the car.

While Ruby and Jerzy was surprised, the former because it was a car, the later because she never seen that in her life.

"_You can't whistle like me? Damn author, do you try to do me a fucking self-incest?"_

Oh no no no no no...I'll not going to do that idea...unless reviewers decided...so.

"_That's what I'm afraid. Also, 65 second for an 900 meters? Isn't that a bit..."_

Quick? Yes...then again, stigmata happens.

"_Holy shit, we might just destroy the 800 meters record if this was an Olympic event."_

Also, leads into instant disqualification...if they get the stigmata powers augment exposed. And this is 900.

"_Point."_

"How do you know of this...steel...wagon?" Jerzy asked nervously. Obviously, she didn't get the memo that Chinatsu was actually born in a same time with the man.

"First, this is a car. A fucking Toyota Supra RZ to be exact. Second, well...will you believe me that I was born in a modern era, then get tons of shit luck to get suddenly jumped as an experiment rat lab aka slave in your knowledge, into Renaissance era and straight as Jean Parisot de Valette?" Chinatsu shrugged.

"Eh...Eh? EEEEHHHHHHHH?!" Both Ruby and Jerzy was surprised with Chinatsu's nonchalant response.

"Bomb has been dropped," the man spoke in a Cou***-Str*** fashion way. Should be bomb has been planted though.

"_Oi...come on. Let me imagine a bit, will ya?"_

"Ehehehehehe," Chinatsu laughed at their surprised response.

'How in the name of God that you're jumped into our era?' Jerzy began to lose her sanity thanks to Chinatsu's response, though she began to fight it...being a Catholic devout.

"Shitto Apocalypse picked me as test lamb for a time experiment," Chinatsu fumed.

"And how you can survive the Great Malta Siege, if you're born from this modern era?" Jerzy, who was still fighting to not to lose her sanity, asked again.

"What I didn't told to you guys but him...," Chinatsu pointed at the man since he was with her the whole time even before they met each other, in this case the man and Chinatsu's meeting with Jerzy and Ruby, mind you, "...that Otto inject me with some sort of blood. Apparently the blood was the blood of a holy knight who fought hell beasts in the past, which gives me more power and resolve," she added giving them the truth. Both Ruby and Jerzy have mixed thought of the truth Chinatsu given.

'Oh god, I can't believe that this...somewhat a rude Shield of Europe was a slave to the bastard Apopcalypse and still become a true man of God servant. I want to learn more of her,' Jerzy thought in awe as she set her mind.

Well, good luck with that, she's not going to allow that unless she corrupts you to follow her ways...which is you guess it already.

Whilst for Ruby:

'Poor Chinatsu, she didn't deserve this. At least, she's now become a strong girl despite her...dirty thoughts. I hope her family was happy and accept her after all the pain she suffers as a slave. And I wish I become as strong as you, Chinatsu-san.'

Ruby, you have no idea of Chinatsu's hatred towards her family.

Meanwhile the man shook his head as he knows the truth.

'More like you suddenly jumped from the experiment results into Doom Universe thanks to your meddling in the location and trained there by the fucking Koizumi Yakumo of all people first before straight into the Renaissance era.' He looked at Chinatsu.

Yes, the man knows that Chinatsu said only half-truth.

"_Also, did you just have Chinatsu not only get her first fan girl but two?"_

Oh cock, how do you...

"_I know your idea on how this goes. And corrupt her? No worries I won't tell her...though I suggest you do that to save your face. She can kick your ass you know even if you're the author. But no corrupt Ruby, capiche?"_

Oh...I'll do what I do best, providing the reviewers didn't demand it.

"_That's what we're afraid...powers of the reviewers...fuels our motivation but at the same time...forces us to do the impossible."_

Yeah, that. Or if Ruby was the one decalred on you.

"_I hope that won't happen."_

Also...how do you know that Koizumi Yakumo is the one who trains her and not Yukari Yakumo?

"_Same person who trains me...Chinatsu's idea. Also...he wants to repay his debt to us. Turns out we saved his ass both from death, she saved him from Otto and his cronies during that time jump, while I saved him from a bunch of angry Malayan footbal supporters. Damn country tried to win even using black magic."_

Well...makes sense that you thought of that, but really, black magic?

"_Oh, they did...I did beat them when I see them harrassing Thailand supporters during the SEA Games semifinal match. Pissed off many apparently, so a beatdown session is commenced."_

Glad to know...

"_So when I start driving? I'm itching to drive you know."_

Oh crap, thanks for the reminder...

"Okay, you guys done shocked? If so, will you mind to get into the car? We have nine minutes left," the man sounded impatient because of the critical situation they faced.

Jerzy, who was still shocked thanks to Chinatsu's revelation, quickly recovered and spoke to Ruby telepathically.

"Ruby, he's right. We have no time to waste...the world's fate is now in our hands."

"But Jerzy-san, how...how do we able to bypass this?" Ruby looked worried as she got into the car as Jerzy and Chinatsu's real body projection dissapear completely only leaving their astral [1].

'Seems they got some problems,' Chinatsu looked at their worried state, 'Must be how they'll train in ten minutes...eh, might just tell them to do in a imaginary space...the time there lasts very slow, eh might as well as helping them...'

"Ruby, fasten your seatbelt then go to sleep," Chinatsu's sudden order surpries both Ruby and Jerzy.

"Eh?"

"Wha...how do we able to train to..."

"I have reasons Jerzy, in her sleep there's a space called imaginary space. Guide her in there as the time there last very slow, a minute there is equivalent to roughly a month what I can expected from a newly baptized Valkriya like Ruby..."

*VROOOOM!*

The 2JZ's engine roared to life as the man started the car. The man who looked at Ruby and astralized Jerzy also noticed their problem.

"Chinatsu's right. However, fight training at best will take a year. And against Schicksal top agents like Rita? We need more than 4 years as we need to survive everything they got, so instead of into her imaginary space..." The man's eyes closed for a bit, as Chinatsu realized what the man will do next.

'Oh, you got to be shitting me...that one technique? We barely survive that for a minute!' Chinatsu's eyes widen.

"_That's the unwreck_[2]_, Chinatsu and yes we barely survive that...for 80 seconds actually. What I __**do**__ mean, however, is doing the speedbreaker_[3]_ in my imaginary space so they can have a minute that is equivalent as 4 years instead of standard 2 years without, so at best Ruby will be fight-ready as veterans."_

_{Wait...oh, I'm so stupid. I __**fucking missed**__ that one.}_

"_You missed that? Koizumi and Ruslan teached us that you know."_

_{Of course yes. Because you usually...}_

"_A straight forward type? We are. It's effective but...__**we never do the play the best cards straight from the start Chinatsu, especially against him**__."_

_{Tee hee...I forget. Yeah, let us play his game until he's exhautsed his resources eh? Yeah, we can be patient all day long. We're a patient man after all.}_

"_Exactly."_

Patient man? You two? I will believe you both if the famous 'Lebaran Kadal'[4] happens.

_{WHAT?! FUCK YOU AUTHOR!}_

"_Chinatsu, you know the famous 'Lebaran Kadal'?"_

_{Of fucking course I know, the impossible thing happens, usually used as a joke though. Just continue this fic seriously.}_

There goes my chance to confuse her...good thing she decided not to push me further.

"Go to my imaginary space, that one minute lasts two year...Chinatsu will guide you to mine and also guide yours for some imaginary space time extending."

Ruby and Jerzy, finally realized what the man's idea finally nodded as Jerzy[5] dematerialized herself and Ruby went to sleep, after she fasten her seatbelt.

"_Also, Chinatsu...train her mentally. She'll need that."_

_{Hn. I still hate you author.}_

Feeling's not mutual by the way. Chinatsu then dematerialized herself as the man shifted the gears while still holding the handbrake, causing the RZ to burnout.

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!*

'I just hope that we'll surivive this,' the man thought as he released the handbrake, causing the car to do a slight wheelie.

*VROOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Whoa...the launch is more like frekaing Ekanoo Racing's [6] Outlaw Supra. Well might as well as...wait where's the closest route to the Basilica?"

Yes...this is the problem I did mentioned roughly around 1703 words ago. He tends to forget some simple stuff like why don't you just fucking using the GPS to Basilica, geez.

*VROOOM!* *VROOOM!* *VROOOM!*

"Eh...that'll wait."

Oh, I forget to add this detail too. He's a former unlucky street racer, which is the main reason why he was recruited into Schicksal personally be Cecilia Shariac herself after the rescue of Varna battle, yeah he kinda saved all including her during the defensive retreat of Valkriya squad by driving a fucking half-tack, even a group of Honkai elder failed to pursue them as the man was skilled and somehow coordinated a pincer attack with the Eastern Europe Branch, wiping them out. A little secret between me and you, readers.

"_Unlucky? Good thing I'm not Chinatsu so I'm kinda fine with that."_

Whoops...I forgot he's more self-conscius when it's more about his past, just like Chinatsu, mind you.

Which, this is main reason why he's somewhat easily distracted by the scene like this, as suddenly three cars which are Arancio Argos colored 2017 Lamborghini Aventador LP 740-4 S, a White Knuckle 2019 Challenger SRT Hellcat Redeye, and Volcano Yellow 2018 McLaren 720S stand by the black RZ as they drove around before stopped by the nearest red light which is suddenly crowded by lots of people.

'I didn't have time for this but I didn't want to miss my racing opportunity as well,' the man sighed as he opened both side windows of his RZ.

The driver of the Challenger popped the side window, "You're our racer replacement son?"

The man just shrugged, "Depends, you guys go to Basilica?"

The 720S driver opened the side window as was the one who responded, "Close. Our finish line is Castel Sant'Angelo, we tried to contact Joaquin but he suddenly got a night shift. You just happened to passed by, so you in?" Apparently the 720S driver was a female.

"_This is better not a fucking 2F2F reference here. Also, this chapter might go longer instead."_

Oh, yeah I did plan this scene, not the reference though.

The man paused a bit as his scanner suddenly tapped a new comm line which didn't noticed by the remaining racers.

"All units be advised we have a indications of street racing near Colosseum."

"10-4[7]."

'No...not this, might need them but I need the Otto one.' The man frowned because he tapped a wrong one, he then changed the scanner frequency until...

"Otto-sama?"

'Nice...but we not have much time. I need to get this started, yet I can't risk Jerzy's trust,' the man smiled as he managed to tap into what he wanted to hear yet remain worried as he looked at his clock indicator on the RZ. However it to turn into smirks later as he heard the next conversation coming out.

"This is indeed powerful...we might need to prolong our scan...for twenty minutes."

'Bingo, motherfuckers! Now, we need to ensure the cops who notified of this following us...only us.'

_{OH COCK! Partner, we need to...Wait, twenty?}_

"_Plenty of time to bust them, also troll these hot shots. Been a long time I didn't race."_

_{Should I...}_

"_No, you stay there to watch Ruby and Jerzy to train."_

_{Mou. But they did awesome during training in just 7 years in your imaginary space. Pretty sure Ruby is now can handle that bitch maid.}_

"_Still unsure."_

_{Remember when we first watch the standard Elite Schicksal S rank graduation route? Ruby only one hundred miliseconds shy from Cecilia's on her first try and that even was __**without**__ Jerzy's stigmata power.}_

"_Shoot. That means Ruby beat Rita by just twenty miliseconds, never expected that though. Wait...without?"_

_{Yes. Just like us. Well, we're faster for a full eight...um, I mean, without using awesome stigmata powers like mine.}_

"_Stop being narcisst. Just wake her up and Jerzy."_

The man nodded at the response after cutting his mental chat with Chinatsu.

"Okay, guys...standard 10k wager please," a man with standard ghetto outfit...possibly the collector said as he demanded the cash which the Challenger and 720S passed theirs.

"Guess so then, here," the man handed the money to the collector, which is just 12000 $.

_{Since when we have that much?}_

"_Remember when you search for the breast pocket in the first part? I actually did and get this, though she's regret that soon."_

_{Oh, scuse me for a moment then, I have a way to wake her up.}_

'And I'll also regret this as well. This is not going to be good for Ruby and Jerzy.'

_{AKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAK!}_

Chinatsu laughed spetaculary at a sudden surprising Ruby and Jerzy who just barely wake up after their harsh crash course called '8 years training from hell'.

"HAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!"

"Sorry Jerzy, Ruby, I'm deeply apologized for Chinatsu's antics. She tends to do that," the man smiled serenely, Ruby's faces were red whilst Jerzy and Chinatsu astralized themselves, the former though was the same shade with Ruby in terms of face. The man also looked at this development.

'Also, at this rate...Jerzy ended up being Hawawa strategist instead. And just don't hope that Chinatsu use that as an advantage.'

And that's our cue for the Koihime disclaimer.

_{Oh, now I know why. Wait...Hawawa alias Shokatsuryō Kōmei, the Zhuge Liang – Kongming of the Koihime Musō, that strategist who loves to read perverted books just to please the supposed "Messenger of Heaven" Hongō Kazuto?}_

Sadly yes, that reference and disclaimer.

_{Oh...}_

Well, that was...

_{YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Now, I, Chinatsu Shiraisawa, the Shield of Europe and the Founder of Night Sentinels, will not stop in my endeavor until I managed to teach __Jerzy Franciszek Kulczycki__ the ways of the pervert.}_

*TREEEEEEEEEEENG!*

Why suddenly I'm so afraid that this is going to be the true battle focus of this fic, instead of fighting Otto and his corrupt ambitions?

"_Huh? What nonsense are you spouting about? And why Chinatsu was so happy all of a sudden?"_

Well...this is...

"Uh...none taken. Why there're so many people here?" Jerzy asked. Way to go to cut our conversation, girl.

"Would rather answer that later...just dematerialized for now."

"Huh?"

"I see...Jerzy, we better do it," Chinatsu cut Jerzy's protest as they dematerialized themselves.

"Whoa...whoa...whoa...Kid, this is too many...we only need 10000 € as a bet, less you want to raise," the collector responded at the man, agitated at the money given.

The man responded with a sigh, "Did you check the news about the current money conversion? 12000 USD is equivalent to 10000 EUR."

The one who responded was the Aventador driver, "This is actually a nice change of pace and racer idea actually. To actually have someone from the States and instead do a very polite being of letting us know the current money conversion situation." The Aventador driver also passed his money after the comment.

"Actually, I'm from Japan," the man corrected.

"Whoa...you know the infamous Midnight Club?" the 720S driver was the one asked in excited, surprised with the man's response.

"Yeah, they're retired sadly," the man paused as he closed his eyes, "They're...just now hangout groups, still a prominent car tuning culture though."

"Oh." The 720S driver was dissapointed.

"Well. I din't expect that. Alright...winner takes all. Time to race! Racers get ready!"

*VROOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

*VROOOOOM!* *VROOOOOM!*

*VROOOM!*

The man...however, did not rev his RZ, instead he just calmly smiled and closed the side windows.

'O JEZU[8]! Why do you suddenly go to race? We have pope to save, for god's sake!' Jerzy's spirit mind went into panic as she realized what is going on.

"Set...GO!"

The man launched the RZ a bit slow, causing him to leave the starting lane last behind the Challenger, 720S, and Aventador.

"Jerzy, the reason is the output was beyond Shitto's prediction so he need an extensive scan, which is twenty minutes. Also, this race ends near at Castel Sant'Angelo, which is just staright away to Basilica. I wanted to put the GPS but apparently I swapped that for a scanner, which is the right decision," the man said as he began drafting his RZ behind the Aventador as the passed by the Colosseum through Via Celio Vibenna.

Okay...you're not forgetting. You're more into fucking gambling. That's bad you know, you lose roughly 8 of 10 bets unless it is card related bets.

"_Sorry, still worth it though."_

"I see," Jerzy smiled at the response as well at the sudden rush of speed, well...she's a former Cossack after all.

Ruby, however, was panicking.

"WHAAA...WHAAAA..."

"No worries, Ruby. My...partner is a skilled...street racer," Chinatsu tried to calm Ruby, which isn't working because the man drifted to avoid a swerving public car after an aggressive maneuver from the Challenger to defend his lead from the 720S, leading them to a wrong way.

"We're going to die...we're going to die..."

"Oh cock! Ruby, for the love of Mt. Taikan, just fucking trust him!" Chinatsu, being pissed up yelled at Ruby.

"_Oi, Chinatsu...stop being rude at Ruby after you praise her..."_

_{She needs to stop being panicked you know, we need her to chill.}_

"_Even the most skilled man can be panicked when someone madman like me driving. Just apologize and comfort her actually."_

"Jerzy, Chinatsu-san is so..."

"Rude? Yes. But Ruby, she has a point...the man did handling this RZ exceptionally well. I think we can survive. After all..."

"Ruby, I'm sorry for being rude," Chinatsu apologized, following the man's suggestion, "I was being harsh. But this is for your sake...I know killing a man is hard but to survive...sometimes we need to do a risk...no risk no reward."

'Isn't that a bit of repetition of Prologue Part 1?' the man looked at Chinatsu's words of choosing.

"Weird saying, but Chinatsu's right. We sometimes have to take risk to succeed in our endeavor. Also, the weak will perish in this harsh world," Jerzy added, supporting Chinatsu's statement.

'He is a nice guy and can handle Chinatsu despite her rash tendencies. I for one actually give you a blessing to fall in love with him,' Jerzy smiled as she watched the interaction between the astrailzed Chinatsu with Ruby.

Oh shit, kid I'm going to say this is beyond our hope.

"_Huh?"_

I have a hunch that Jerzy gives Ruby a blessing to fall in love with you.

"_DAFUQ?!"_

_{Fucking told ya. Just bang her, partner.}_

"_Fuck you, Chinatsu. Author...maybe I'm not as brutal as Chinatsu here but I'm going to kick your ass. And kick Jerzy's as well. Did she even fucking __**consider**__ Ruby's consent yet? For god's sake I want to pair her with Honk! Is that even hard to do so?"_

_{Geez...why are you so persistent to pair Ruby with Honoka?}_

"_Honoka has been paired with almost all Aquors but Ruby, why the fuck I can't?"_

Actually, I did put that in the pairing section. But somehow, shit happens...like this.

"_You're the author, can't you just change Jerzy's opinion a bit like improve relation?"_

This is not like EU IV game mechanics, this is a fanfic...but I'll try to look into her.

Jerzy's smiling even wider seeing the man's eye contact...mistaking him to look at Ruby.

"Ruby, I think I can bless you if you fall in love with him."

"Whaaa...Jerzy-san. But I'm not ready to fall in love yet."

"Have no fear...Ruby Kurosawa. As my oath to a faithful servant of God...I, Jerzy Franciszek Kulczycki, will not enjoying my love live until Ruby Kurosawa fall in love with this man, who still a man with no name from this fateful day."

"Uhhhh."

*TENG!*

Afraid not, she even rings a bell of declaration.

_{Oh, I'll approve that actually, If you're willing to go to our perverted path.}_

'Shit. Even Ruby knows she's not ready yet. You guys are crazy bastard.' The man cursed at the situation. I'm sorry, I'm doing what I can but...

"_I know, We will try to mitigate the damage."_

Glad you're so helpful. The man pushed his RZ as he tried to pass the Aventador, but failed because the Aventador driver pressed the nitro, distancing their gap even further. However, the man pushed more, closing their gap even closed as they through the Tiber River.

'What in the world?! You can catch up wihtout nitro?!' The Aventador driver was surprised. Please...a 780 PS against 1400 PS? Hopeless case for the bull.

Suddenly the cops appeared and blocked the road ahead as...

_{OH COCK! 5-0_[9]_!}_

*SCHLICK!* *ZAP!* *ZAP!* *ZAP!* *ZAP!*

The Challenger and 720S were immobilized quickly by the EMP blast fired from the blockade while the Aventador driver and the man avoided it...the former barely and the later with ease thanks to Chinatsu's warning.

"Ripeti, Aventador e Supra rompono il blocco! Inseguimento continuo su sospetto[10]!," an officer yelled through the scanner that the man managed to tap before.

"Wait...we're breaking the law?" Jerzy asked, surprised.

The man sighed, "Yes...because we're street racing. But I planned this."

"Why do you plan this?" Jerzy was stufified with the revelation.

"He do this just in case Otto has set proximity traps, we need to make like we're just being pursed by cops. Going alone surely will alert Otto and will destroy the element of surprise we have," Chinatsu replied, Jerzy just nodded despite her...dissapointment of law breaking.

"Unità speciali di inseguimento ad alta velocità che si chiudono dentro[11]!"

The man sighed again as he managed to overtake the Aventador as he battled through traffic to keep the lead however...

*SCHLICK!*

'Huh? A special unit? Shit, that can't be good for the Aventador. I need to do something,' the man thought as he quickly looked the consrtuction site.

"_Chinatsu...estimation of the site impact?"_

_{Estimation? Huh? Oh...you want to save the Aventador. Well, that will do. Better be quick, the cops are getting a lock into it}_

"Shit." The man cursed as he heard a sound, he then quickly hit the gas deeper, extend his lead from the Aventador driver.

*PEEP!* *PEEP!* *PEEP!* *PEEP!*

'Fuck, he won't make it!'

*PEEP!* *PEEP!* *PEEP!* *PEEP!*

"Close," The man muttered as the construction site is in view.

*PEEP!* *PEEP!* *PEEP!* *PEEP!*

*PEEP!* *PEEEEEP!**PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

* * *

This chapter's note:

[1] In this case/fic, during astral state, they (stigmatas) still can be seen by the wielder/user.

[2] Full Auto 2 Battleline game mechanic which reversing the time from a bad situation to the time the player wanted to do.

[3] Need For Speed Most Wanted (2005) game mechanic which added mass and slows time.

[4] Lebaran Kadal is...as Chinatsu stated...is a sort of idiom of the impossible thing, as Kadal or Lizard in English, doesn't know that tradition.

[5] As stated in [1], while astral projection can be seen unless by wielder/user, in some rare case, people have supernatural powers can see Stigmata despite not an user/wielder.

[6] The famous Bahrain drag racing tuner specialist.

[7] Radio code for affirmative.

[8] Jesus Christ ((Pronouced as O-ye-zu) Polish).

[9] Police, informal usage.

[10] Repeat, the Aventador and Supra break through the blockade! Continuing pursuit on suspect (in Italian)

[11] Special high speed pursuit units closing in (in Italian)

* * *

"_Way too go to make it longer than your usual 4k, author. And nice cliffhanger too."_

?

_{Wait, 4k, What are you? Low standard cheap ass writer?}_

More like I have lack of imagination and sometimes, overproductive stuff like this happens, sadly this is still 4k. I decided to make it a part 3. As for cliffhanger, thanks.

_{For a prologue? Whelp, too long.}_

"_Yet far from it. And congrats for getting the Seeker FD2, Dorikin 86 and grade 21 Engine, shame not N2 Levin and ECU grade 21."_

Well, yes. Beggars can't be choosers though. And I think a step up from 4k to 5-6k is fine...8k? Too much.

_{Ah, I see. Oh, the HV collab. Umm, update...}_

Chinatsu, stop being a Canadian racing game streamer.

_{You also got the J's Racing S2000 in your other account. Damn car was nasty in stats.}_

Do you just look at my phone? Know what nevermind... leave us some nice reviews and see you in next time bye.

And bye.

* * *

"_Also side note: Need story cover...author will made one as well; a cover from yours truly though will greatly appreciated more."_

_{As author's was guaranteed to be crap.}_

Chinatsu, can I kill you?


	3. Prologue Part 3

Europa Impact Universalis

Prologue (Part 3)

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Koihime Musō is owned by Baseson.

Sengkou Hime is owned by Gesen-18 (Unicorn-A was the publisher...I picked the developer)

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by MiHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Doom Series are owned by id Software (Their mods however...are their respective owners, such as Russian Overkill mod by PillowBlaster and Clusterfuck Doom by...well I kinda not sure since there's many variations of it).

Touhou Project series was owned by ZUN (not Koizumi Yakumo though despite having a relevance with Yukari Yakumo, count him as historical OC).

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Call of Duty series are owned by Activision.

Strike Series are owned by Electronic Arts.

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be in disclaimer in this chapter as they appeared.

* * *

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...**stfu**." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

"_Hello!"_and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication ('The man' (name still unknown) and Chinatsu only)

"_Yes...because communicate with other sitgmata will be counted as normal conversation instead, before you guys are confused on how this story works communication wise."_

Oh...maybe should have add that on next chapter...thanks for suggestion.

_{Do we even have complain from the readers? I see none.}_

Not everyone can understand as easy as you, Chinatsu. Also, stories have unconventional plot like this...usually takes no interest.

"Hmmm" – Mental communication that's not the 4th wall breaker (only non 'The man' and Chinatsu only)

"_I wonder if we should separate the radio or phone comm as well."_

**Like and subscirbe** – Song indicators and lyrics

"_Hmmm...okay. Music? Have one in mind."_

Oh crap. Better be explosive though.

"_Oh, trust me. You will not be dissapointed."_

* * *

Warning tags for this chapter:

War brutality, lots of dirty word, AU, somewhat OOC

* * *

Streets of Rome

01:37 P.M

*PEEP!* *PEEEEEP!* *PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*

*BRAK!* *TRANK!*

Before the special pursuit unit, which is the Huracán Polizia Stradale [1] managed to shoot the EMP at the unsuspecting Aventador, the man slam the consrtruction site on the side road.

"What the?!" the Aventador driver was surprised before avoiding the debris...barely.

*TRANK* *KLONTANG!* *KLONTANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!*

The Aventador Polizia however...not so lucky at it slams one of the debris, causing the car to spun before rammed another police car, causing the chain reaction between the traffic and police, blocking the entire road.

"Siamo stati immobilizzati! Quartier generale, ripeto, siamo stati immobilizzati![2]"

"Affermativa. Tutte le unità devono essere avvisate, abbiamo unità immobilizzate durante l'inseguimento. L'ultimo contatto conosciuto indica che il sospetto è stato visto per l'ultima volta sul Lungotevere dei Mellini. Procedi con cautela[3]."

'That'll do. Now just win the race,' the man smiled as he pulled away from the Aventador, crossing the finish line in first. The man stopped his RZ as he was congratulated by spectators and was given prize money by the organizers.

"That's nice race...how do you..."

"Not good. Cops."

A spectator's praise was cut short as the man said one simple word. The Aventador passed through and just run through Piazza Adrianna, not before opened his side windows and smiled at the man, saying his thanks for saving his ass from getting handed by the police.

"Sospettato avvistato! Ripeto, sospetto avvistato![4]"

"Oh shit...You're right...everyone...cops!"

Everyone dispersed in panic as they tried to hurry and escape the police.

"Tutte le unità sono avvisate. C'è un gruppo di corridori di strada e gli spettatori vicino a Castel Sant'Angelo. Abbiamo bisogno di rinforzo![5]"

The man quickly does a 360 burnout before going straight into the Lungotevere Castello pavement, the police following suit.

"Tutte le unità! Ho bisogno di rinforzi rapidamente! Il Supra si sta dirigendo verso la Basilica, forse un terrorista![6]"

"OH COME ON! THAT"S NOT COOL AT ALL! WE'RE NOT THE TERRORIST FOR THE LOVE OF THE MOUNT TAIKAN!" The man cursed loudly as the scanner sounded, pushing his car into a good 150 kph, also sound the horn to warn the pedestrians.

*HOOOOOONK!*

*HOOOOOONK!*

"WHAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAAAAAAAA!"

Panicked pedestrians scrambled away from the RZ for their lives, whilst Ruby and Jerzy hugged each other in fear, which was comical due to Jerzy's astralized state. The former for the safety of them, while the later for the fear of Pope's imminent death.

*HOOOOOONK!*

*HOOOOOONK!*

_{Oh vit, ddejjaqni Pulizija! I fucking mibegħda tiegħek!_[7]_}_

"_Seconded. Ukoll, ma jistgħux jiġu megħjuna għalkemm. Iżda, għall-imħabba ta 'Mountain Taikan, bis-serjetà, li?_[8]_"_

Great, now you guys speaking Maltese...

_{I still put you above them on my hate list, shitty author, despite refering the Hawawa in the previous part.}_

"_Chinatsu and her author love-hate problems. Also, add the translations in bottom note like you do previously, easy. Translate exist there. Also, it's yours."_

_{What do you fucking say, Je...}_

"_BLEEEEEEP!"_

Geez...okay, I'll admit that. By the way, nice save.

_{What the fuck?}_

"_Chinatsu, we're closing in to surprise our dear readers as the script dictates, please be patient."_

_{Oh, sorry.}_

Yeah, Chinatsu, you better be.

*VROOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

*BRAK!*

"Ripeto, sospetto di sfondare la porta della Basilica! Abbiamo bisogno di unità militari per la chiusura! Abbiamo possibili terroristi in arrivo![9]"

"OKAY...THAT"S IT! THAT'S THE FUCKING IT!" Both the man and Chinatsu exploded into rage and full caps...

"_..." _

_{...}_

As the man blitzed the RZ into the insides of Basilica, crashing the front gate door and surprisng the Corpo di Gendarmeria Papale [10] and the Guarda Svizzera Pontificia [11], who currently patrols the area of Basilica.

The man's driving manuver caused Jerzy and Ruby to panic as they did not expect themselves to be a terrorist from the scanner.

"God...what in the world they're thinking about?"

"Jerzy-san, I'm afraid."

"Me too Ruby, I don't want our training ended up in vain because of such misunderstanding. I'll try to talk to..."

"Jerzy-san, let me...despite my fear, I think I can gather more confidence though, thanks to you."

Jerzy smiled at Ruby's bravery to say...several thousand words ago...

_{Should be a chapter ago.}_

Just shut up...she wouldn't even say a word.

'I'm happy that you're giving her more confidence, Chinatsu and my friend,' she thought in happiness... 'Now I can give her..."

"I know that we plan to surprise Otto but why are you angry? Do they think that we're the terrorist?" the question Ruby asked cut Jerzy's thought, despite in her mind she's dissapointed because it was not the love declaration, another part of her mind was happy because she's still asking the most logical choice...not that she's fully dissapointed though because...

'Ah, so Ruby can understand Italian...this makes things easier then.'

Yes...apparently Ruby can understand Italian.

"Let me ask you one thing Ruby, Jerzy: How's the possibility of terrorists in a goddamn Toyota Supra RZ?" The man questioned back.

"Ummm...zero?" Ruby answered hestitanly.

"Exact-to the fucking-ly," Chinatsu responded, "Just because we stack a good numbers of .50 AE ammo cartidge for Desert Eagle that you wield in the previous two chapters..."

"..." Both Ruby and Jerzy have no idea on what Chinatsu blabbering, more like because this is the very first time they experienced a fourth wall breaking comment. Thank you.

"...which is empty, EA S4 Elite Ultra RapTOR FN5.7 x 28 for the FN 57, .500 S&W Magnum for Smith & Wesson Model 500 HI VIZ® FIBER OPTIC, our 12-gauge, both buckshot-type Federal Tactical Premium® FLITECONTROL® and slug-type Winchester, for our modified tactical shotgun Benelli Nova 12-gauge and shotgun Mossberg 590M Tri-Rail, and our infamous Quadvolgue mk 2 courtesy of Mikoyan Industries that is well hidden here, that doesn't mean we're the fucking terrorist."

Ruby cringed at such detailed response, despite being a isolated girl, she know that was a weapon. Well, after all her father was the head of prestigous Kurosawa family, which in some cases, deal with weapons because of their bodyguards, in this case, 'Uh...I'm afraid to say we're going for a war. In a very famous holy site no less, that's making even no-brainer to say that we're the terrorist. I'm sorry Chinatsu-san.'

'God...is the future has too many weapons to name? In ours...we only have muskets, lances, cannons, and swords, also diplomats,' Jerzy thought, confused with the variety of name Chinatsu stated, before she noticed something.

"Wait what? The weapon's ammo is empty?"

"For Ruby's Desert Eagle...yes."

*SCREEEEEEEECH!*

The man braked hard as they arrived in Basilica, momentarily surprising both Ruby and Jerzy before they managed to recover due to the sudden stopping momentum.

"Ruby, Jerzy...I think we have arrived in the Basilica."

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"Captain what, Ruby?"

"She's stating the obvious thing that we're arrived in the Basilica...I mean we're inside. So that's why I called her Captain Obvious, Jerzy-san. It's a sort of sarcasm."

"Ah. I see. I'll try to remember that."

Meanwhile, the man stop the RZ, turn off the engine, and unstack the weapon stashes, taking every ammo inside it, he also give somehow the old Fininsh SAKO Mosin-Nagant M/28-30 bolt-action rifle and its bayonet fix to Ruby as well.

"Huh?" Chinatsu, Ruby, and Jerzy was confused, the later two was about how the hell he give a gun while the former was...

_{Dafuq? An antique? How do you get that?}_

Oh shit...that gun? OI, mate...

"_Antique? This is Simo Häyhä's infamous weapon during the WWII. Also, got the weapon alongside plenty of 7.62x53mmR ammo in black market."_

_{Wait...Sn.35281/Civil Guard district number S60974...HOLY SHIT! YOU GOT THAT FROM THE BLACK MARKET? IS THE FINNISH GOVERNMENT DUMBASS ENOUGH TO FORGET THEIR HEROES'S WEAPONS?}_

Chinatsu, stop spamming my Caps Lock for god's sake.

_{I have to right to be pissed off you know.}_

"_Apparently, PkarPr or known as Notheren Karelia Brigade museum shipped the copied one, while somehow the original one ended here and no one buy it, so I spent all the money we have for it, including its ammos."_

_{Haaaah...good thing we now won 30000 euros.}_

"_Still not worth the car we've worked though. And I planned this for Ruby, she's a Cossack and Renaissance era is known for modernizing weaponry."_

_{Fair enough.}_

"Well...since you are a Cossack," the man pointed at Jerzy, "And Chinatsu trained modern weaponry, I think this is good enough for Ruby to utilize your stigmata power since bolt actions were good enough...for a musket replacement."

_{And horse riding... }_

"_Nah...we still run faster, even without one."_

_{Yup.}_

Jerzy was surprised...before noticing the reason why Chinatsu trained her extensively during her imaginary space training.

"Oh..." Jerzy replied sheepishly.

"Take it Ruby, it's our primary weapon...after the Desert Eagle pistol."

Ruby nodded before accepting the M28 the man give, though she's also surprised when the man give her a walkie-talkie, albeit a small one.

"Also take this walkie-talkie. It has special beacon undetected by Otto so I can locate you, also it has world map installed. Okay...now's the plan..."

'What the? We don't have much time for God's sake, even less a plan,' Jerzy groaned as the man suddenly give an order.

"Ruby, you with Jerzy will go right behind me. Hide near me but don't make any move until..."

"Oh my, looks like we have a commotion here. I think we should do a clean..."

"Rita, just deal with these terrorists!"

"Okay, scratch that. We...wait? Terrorist? Et tu Schicksal[12]? OKAY, THAT'S THE FUCKING IT!" The man's rage exploded as he suddenly grabbed a grenade, startling both Ruby and Jerzy (Jerzy more because of what the grabs (she thought it was a stone)), before sighed again, "Deep breath...in...out..in...out. Well, sorry that happens, so that means the Pope is near and the plan's changed. Close your eyes and ears, Ruby, because this thing can easily blinding and deafening you."

_{Flash grenade?}_

"_Yup."_

Ruby did so as the man told, then...

"FOR THE FUCKING LOVE OF MOUNT TAIKAN, I'M JUST A STREET RACER NOT A FUCKING TERROIST!"

The man came out from the RZ and yelled, startling Rita Rossweisse and Bianca Durandel who dressed as tourists, who come out after seeing a commotion caused by him...not because of the yell, more because of...

"?!"

"Shit..."

"Ara...huh?"

*KLONTANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!*

*BANG!*

"Oh...shit."

"Argh!"

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

A Banger Grenade [13], a special issue of Delta Force flash grenade, thrown by the man (who quickly hide back) into them which blind and deafen Rita and Bianca alongside the Swiss Guard, Rome Polizia, and Vatican City MP for a good amount of time.

"Ruby, now!"

Ruby, hearing the man's voice, came out from the RZ and sprinted to follow him as everyone but them are blinded.

*BUAGH!*

"Ugh!"

"_And that's for her, you bitching lapdog."_

_{And Mei, and Teri, and Bronya, and Einstein, and Tesla, and many...}_

"_Chinatsu...just stop."_

_{...}_

The man also punched Rita in the gut, capitalizing on her as he and Ruby are sprinting quickly trying to take advantage of their temporary stun, also breaking some stuff to hinder any pursuers who managed to recover.

_{Partner, Pope and Otto in the third...wait, incoming transmission from unknown source...non Schicksal.}_

"Listen up. We have a confirmation that Bishop Otto Apocalypse, the current Schicksal leader has the Pope in hostage and he's trying to activate the dimensional travel stone?"

"Yes."

"And he's trying to open the Honkai gate?"

"Honkai gate, for what?"

"Meeting the Herrescher of Nightmare, rumored to be the strongest Herrescher. Bested Void and Death, also killing them."

The man frowned whilst holding his rage, hearing the news.

"_Huh? Kiana is dead too? Chinatsu, add killing Nightmare in the list. This war is now beyond personal."_

_{Nightmare...why that Herrescher seems familiar...}_

"_Huh?"_

_{Well...funny story, I heard Nightmare from a tapped conversation between Grey Serpent and someone. I think we have met Nightmare...somewhere but both of us and Nightmare didn't recognize each other.}_

"_?"_

_{That'll be dangerous...if...}_

"Also, it is rumored that Nightmare is blood related to Otto."

_{This will be the biggest icing on the cake.}_

"It is. The name of the Herrescher of Nightmare is Milivia Apocalypse, Otto's missing younger sister. A secret that Schicksal hides long time ago, also the one who caused the very first Honkai Impact during the experiment in Lviv, which is a complete Schicksal fault."

"Huh? How do you know of this information?"

"Ryusuke Murata. We managed to get him to safety. After cross check the stories and rumors, it is. Also, new info Pope is in Religious library."

'Her father is still alive? Shit!' the man was surprised with the unexpected development the scanner recorded. He then signaled Ruby to stop near a door which written in Latin as Religionis Bibliothecam [14].

"Pope's here," he fake whistled.

'You know Latin, eh?' Jerzy thought, albeit in out of her character, because the man knew her most common used language in her era.

"Is the Nightmare capable of giving life to someone dead?"

"She is..."

"_There's no turning back, this is the final blow. Schicksal is already corrupt from the beginning."_

_{And added with Otto's hidden intention to revive Kallen and disposing anyone to get his...}_

"_Dreams come true? My ass...Well, might as well we have to destroy Schicksal...not as the Far East-Anti Entropy coalition."_

_{But this is for every Valkriya who have fallen to fight Honkai. Only to found out that Schicksal was the one who created it.}_

"_This is..."_

_{This is...}_

"_OUR CRUSADE!"/ {OUR CRUSADE!}_

"Also, apparently to activate the dimensional portal, he need two. Aesklir Crsytal and the necklace of the Black Cat to be precise."

The man looked at the necklace 'she' give during his birthday before realizing the shit he had done thanks to the tapped transmission on his scanner.

'This? Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me.' The man looked at...huh why do you and Chinatsu looking at me like that?

_{Mother of...author do you like to fucking jinx us every single goddamn fucking time?}_

Hey...I wrote this for a reason you know, just follow the fucking script.

"So, this is our objective," the scanner sounded again, "We're going to do exfil...but be noticed, we have to dress in civilian to avoid detection. Also be on guard, Otto and their agents managed to infiltrate Rome and entering Basilica..."

_{Seems like we're going to have some competition.}_

"_You know what? They can get the Pope... the crystal, however, is ours."_

"And wipe out Delta Team...but one, who said that one of Otto's top agents was KIA[15] in a gunfight in hotel 10 clicks near Coloseum, however it was not our units who scored the kill, because then the Schicksal quit attacking the Delta and retaliated on them instead."

"Whoa...whoa...whoa...hold on? We have another fucking mil unit there? Or is it Far East or Anti Entropy?"

_{Huh?AE? I thought they're wiped out.}_

"_Sin isn't there during the FE-AE coalition formed...she's still chilling out and wait for her move. Bronya's death maybe caused her to make her own move and side with military, Kukuria's somewhat shady business with the Grey Serpent is only making her decision to side with military much quicker despite her unclear motives."_

_{Sin?}_

"_Not sure. I have no news on Schrodinger though."_

_{Oh.}_

"None of them, they looked civilian. But from what I heard, he has some bad connection with Schicksal, most likely a former member and now possible traitor. And he escaped with someone who is close to a schoolgirl, who apparently, the agent of Otto tried to kill the schoolgirl because she's a witness before that man intervened."

"_Whelp..."_

_{Wow...even now we're famous.}_

"Also, they managed to evade Schicksal's chase."

"That's good. That means Schicksal will try on them instead on us. This is our chance. Are you in position?"

"_No. More like they called off the chase because of the crsytal."_

"Wolfpack?"

"Wolfpack, in position."

"Eagle?"

"Eagle, in position."

"Screamer?"

"Screamer, standby."

"Angel?"

The scanner was dead for a second.

_{Huh? Don't tell me...}_

"Goddammit, Angel?!"

"Angel here. Sorry, have to move from initial spot, confirmed two of Otto's agents."

"Okay. Affirmative."

"_He saw Schicksal moving close, apparently."_

_{Wise move. Still they're in trouble unless we do it.}_

"Slick here. Whoa...and I thought Schicksal force field is on. And some idiot just had to breakthrough the fucking Basilica!"

"Wait, what..."

"A fucking Toyota Supra RZ breaks through the gates on Basilica and now the Schicksal are...wait...they're firing 9-banger? I think we have to move now, also contact the Guards."

_{Oh shit, you really like to give us the most shit luck ever, author. How do we know that all the Deltas were wiped out during the gunfight against that backstabbing bastard who nearly killed Ruby?}_

I...forgot?

_{Forgot, my ass...}_

"_Wait...these dead guys were Delta Force?!"_

_{Man, didn't you heard from the scanner? It is, apparently.}_

"_Yay...way too go, author."_

_{Any idea?}_

"_We wait until they move. Might just as well as playing that song."_

_{Huh?}_

"_Sabaton – Burn in Hell."_

_{Twisted Sister Cover?}_

"_Yup. Japanese Version Track apparently. Author, wait my signal."_

Okay then.

"So, we have to move thanks to some terrorist idiots..."

The man and Chinatsu groaned at the scanner.

_{And even they're now thinking we're terrorists. Might just as well as we yelling that word as well.}_

"_..."_

...

"Commander, actually...if they are, they should blow themselves up the first time they set a foot in Basilica."

"_Or...yeah, doing that. But we value life, thank you."_

"But they attacked Schicksal instead."

"Did you get the description, Ignis?"

"Ummm...A red pigtailed hair schoolgirl with a white skirt with pink shirt and blue navy cardigan jacket alongside a man with a black sport trouser and white shirt?" The man's eyes widened at that transmission.

"_Shit...she saw us. Change of plan: Move!"_

"THE FUCK?! They're here?"

"Yes...also, shit...Be on full guard: Schicksal has some face detector on their patrol mech. You might be in trouble."

"Wait...patrol mech. Okay change of plans, get the Pope ASAP[16] to the evac point in the Sparrow near the Sant'Angelo. Command can't send more backups though and the Police was too busy to handle the commotion in Basilica. However, the TSAB and MVA[17] will come in 10 minutes."

"_TSAB and MVA? No, fucking thank you, this is beyond them. And 10? Pretty sure even the weakest Valkriya of Schicksal can handle you guys in 4 and 26."_

_{Seconded.}_

"_Oh, by the way, song on, author."_

That quick?!

"_Yup."_

That will take some time.

*RATATATATA!*

"Shit. Schicksal Tangoes[18]! Fire at them!" The man ended the scanner transmission as Ruby stared at him.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Well...I got some info update. Otto need two to do his travel, the Aesklir Crystal and apparently...my necklace," the man shown the necklace, which is indeed the necklace of the Black Cat.

'Well, such my luck.'

"And...the military was here."

"Military?" Jerzy asked.

"Well, techincally they get the same idea like us. Thinking Schicksal has Pope hostage and now try to rescue him. At least, they are not thinking us as terrorist."

'For now.'

"That's good, now we can just..."

"Sadly, Schicksal detect them first so, we have to shoot out first shot."

'O lord, this is such a trial.'

**Song: Sabaton – Burn in Hell (Twisted Sister Cover)**

Ruby sighed, before the man kicked the door and throw the 9-banger, "Ruby, stay away and hands on the gun for the possible traps."

Ruby did as so and nodded while clenching on her Desert Eagle with the Mosin-Nagant M/28-30 on her back.

**Welcome to the abandoned land**

*TRANG* *KLONTANG!* *KLONTANG!*

"?!"

"Oi, Motherfucker!"

*BANG!*

"What the?!"

**Come on in, child, take my hand**

"Ruby, what song is this? And why we suddenly heard this?" Jerzy asked mentally to Ruby.

"Wha...I...I am not sure either," Ruby was confused as well.

Well Jerzy, ask him instead.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

**Here there's no work or play**

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"Ruby, now! Jerzy, astralize and activate your stigmata power! Get the Pope while they're distracted!" The man ordered.

**Only one bill to play**

Ruby and Jerzy quickly did as so she managed to sprint towards the stunned Schicksal Valkriyas and Otto, as well as the Pope.

"Ruby, ignore them. Just get the Pope."

**There's just five words to say**

"Hai!"

**As you go down, down, down**

**Before I burn in hell**

_{Now, this is what I called a song!}_

Seconded though, nice pick.

**Oh, burn in hell**

"_Told ya, I won't dissapoint."_

**You can't believe all the things I've done wrong in my life**

Ruby managed to do so as she was now near the binded Pope, he looks weaken because of his hand being handcuffed. Ruby tried to grab the Pope but...

*ZAP*

"WHAAA..."

The handcuff which binds the Pope unfortunately wasn't your standard handcuff. It's Schicksal tech handcuff which saps the power even until the most strong man will be weak in short time and shock anyone who tries to grab it unless you're Schicksal agent.

**Without even trying I've lived on the edge of a knife**

Ruby have to shook her hand to mitigate the shock effect, before...

"Ruby, The Pope's fine but he's binded. We need to...huh?!" The astralized Jerzy looked at the Pope, before looking at Ruby surprisingly, who pointed the Desert Eagle at the handcuff that binds the Pope albeit still with her shaken right hand.

"Ruby, the hell are you doing? What if you...missed the..."

Jerzy, however, did not notice the determination in Ruby's eyes.

"Jerzy, just sync up and trust me."

"I...Fine."

**Well, I've played with fire, but I don't want to get myself burned**

*FHUN!*

Sound of stigmata power activated as pulse of olive green aura radiated around Ruby, 'Thanks, Jerzy...and...Now!'

Ruby, fully mustered her courage, this time to save someone, take a shot.

**To thine own self be true, so I think that it's time for a change**

*BANG!*

**Before I burn in hell**

The elite Schicksal handcuff broke into pieces as Ruby shot it perfectly. She took no time as she grabbed the stunned Pope to safety, before flashing a small victorious smile on Jerzy.

'Damn my sis and her smirk,' Ruby sighed.

"See. Trust me."

"Your resolve wins over my fear, Ruby, I'm so happy. From now on, I'll support you even to end of the world."

**Oh, burn in hell**

As Ruby managed save the Pope and smiled at Jerzy, the man also took the advantage of Bishop and Schicksal agents's stunned state as well and shot some 12-gauge from his Nova to destroy the scanner instrument.

*BANG!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!*

*BANG!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!*

The time seemed slowed down as many scanner instrument made by Schickal was turned instantly in a scrap thanks to the point-blank shot from the man's Nova, he also decided to take every document related not only to the dimensional experiment but also the Schicksal history log itself by plugging the USB and typing seemingly random buttons in a quick succeession before letting it go.

**Take a good luck, tell me what do you see?**

"So you guys playing security, eh? Well...news flash I can bypass ya," the man smiled as he shot more 12-gauge bullets.

*BANG!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!*

*BANG!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!*

_{We need all to bust. Also Ruby managed to get the pope. Oh shit, Rita and Durandel has recovered and the military are closing in on us. We have to move haste_[19]_!}_

"_On it!"_

*BANG!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!*

*BANG!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!*

**It's black and it's dark, now is that how you want it to be?**

Chinatsu the managed to spot one tube on the center.

_{Got it! Crystal on that tube!}_

The man shot another 12-gauge to destroy the tube.

*BANG!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!*

*BANG!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!*

*BRAK!* *TRANG!*

The tube containing the crystal was cracked before destroyed by the second shot, the man waste no time to took the crystal which is radiating a bluish white.

"_Is this the crystal?"_

_{Yes. Also, documents are done...copy it though, at least the Military will appreciate it.}_

He puts the crystal in his pocket, does as Chinatsu mentally told, and reloads the Nova before radioed Ruby.

"Got the Pope."

"Got the crystal...also documents."

**It's up to you, what you do will decide your own fate**

*BRAK!*

A Schicksal agent managed to enter the room as she tried to save his master from the commotion but she was shocked to see the cause of the commotion.

"How..."

_{No turning back it is. I'm sorry young girl but it have to be done.}_

**Make your choice now for tomorrow may be far too late**

*BANG!*

She didn't stand a chance as the .500 S&W landed to her head, killing her instantly.

"Wha..."

"Despite being a rescue mission, this is still a war Ruby. And no war ends without casualities so be strong." Jerzy mentally said, calming a shocked Ruby, thanks to the man's brutality (and eficiency, as well as strength as she knows out that the S&W recoils hard because her dad went bear hunting with the same gun apparently).

"Shit, they're closing in!" The man cursed as he saw now the recovered Schicksal, Swiss Guard, Rome Polizia, and Vatican City MP as well as the military. He and Ruby managed to get out from the library.

But they're too late as Rita and Durandel got them...in their visual sight.

"Oh, how in the name of Overseer Bishop Otto..."

'Too late for a clean evasion. Well, no plan survives contact with the enemy after all...' the man just sighed before cut Durandel's rant.

**And then you'll burn in hell**

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *CLICK!* *CLICK*

By shooting his S&W 500 and reloading them in quick succession, killing a Schicksal agent and destroying two robots, MECH Modules, precisely, while Rita and Durandel managed to avoid...more like because the man knows how well Rita and Durandel fares with any attacks from anti Schicksal enemies alongside Honkais.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

While also trying not to kill any of Swiss Guard, Polizia, the military, and Vatican City MP.

"Command, we heard gunfights near us. Wait, the King's is in visual. Wait, someone else get the King...oh, shit that's them," one of the military, Slick, radioed.

**Hear no evil, don't you**

**See no evil, don't you**

**(Oh, burn in hell)**

"What?! Dammit, someone get King? Listen up, get to MP, Guards, and Polizia and coordinate with them, tell them we're handling Schicksal and our possible HVT[20], command declared that a minute ago. Also we need ID on someone who was with the King."

_{I see. They're trying to get MP, Polizia, and Guards to coop with us, the military are friendly.}_

'O JEZU[21]!' While Jerzy cursed mentally at this chaotic situation, this is even worse than Siege of Vienna in her life.

"On it!"

**Lay no evil down on me**

**You're gonna burn in hell**

The Basilica now become a fiery battlefield as the man and Ruby with the Pope ducked to avoid Schicksal, Rome Polizia, Vatican City MP, and Swiss Guard's, as well as the unknown military attacks.

*BANG!*

*RATATATATATATA!*

*BOOOM!*

*BANG!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!*

**Speak no evil, don't you**

**Think no evil, don't you**

**(Oh, burn in hell)**

"This is Wolfpack. This is just turned into a fucking battlefield! And I bring news, good and bad?"

"Go on."

"Good news Also the Pope was on our HVT by ID scan, thankfully unharmed."

"And the bad news?"

"The Pope looks weak and they're under heavy fire from the Schicksal..."

*BANG!*

"Gah!" Ruby cursed as a bullet nearly hits her head.

"Ruby, I see joints and some of the wires...it would be wise if we take a shoot at it. It might destroy that patrol metal thing."

"Ha...hai."

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"Whaaaa..." Ruby fired her Desert Eagle at Jerzy's instruction to the pointed target...the .50 AE bullets managed to destroy one of four the incoming Schicksal Yboggi patrol units that coming close to her despite its reinforced Schicksal made armor. The remaining three however, quickly scatter but not for long because...

*RATATATATATATATATA!*

*BOOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOOM!*

"Holy shit, did that girl just destroy that piece of shit that wiped out the Deltas by just three shots? Well, Price'll be damned. Our HVT has damn good shooting," Wolfpack commented, surprised at the girl's (Ruby) accuracy. They need to full all their mags to just shoot down one of the unit, while she just need three shots to down one.

"Still, we have to getting them outta this shit storm!"

**Play with evil, 'cause I'm free**

_{Take this chance and get to Sant'Angelo by the secret exit!}_

"Ruby, I follow me!" the man yelled as he shot two of the Yboggis down before looked at the Pope.

"You can run?"

'Are you plain crazy? He's 70 for god's sake,' Jerzy thought at the stupid question the man delivered. How she knew the Pope was 70 is up to your imagination.

_{Then again...the Pope is damn old.}_

Chinatsu, language.

_{Hey, that's the truth}_

_"..."_

"Okay, I'll take that as no." the man said as he managed to make an opening by kicking one trolley with such force, breaking the blockade formation of some Saboteur[22] units due to the trolley speed, two of them later fall down by Ruby's fire while the man, now switched to the Mossberg (in buckshot mode) and slung his Nova, downed the rest, killing two while the rest of his got hit either in leg or shoulder. He then get another trolley and put the Pope in the trolley.

_{Secret route to Sant'Angelo in 300 meters.}_

"Are you guys insane?" Jerzy yelled at the man's decision.

The man just ignored her as he pushed the trolley...before ordered Ruby to follow him and grabbed the trolley.

"Ruby, hang on this."

"WHA..."

The trolley soon reached maximum speed as the man now grabs the trolley as Ruby cling on her dear life into it.

"The hell?!" one of the military, Angel, yelled in surprise, before radioed the commander.

"Thunder, they managed to get away from the fight...by trolley. Seems like...wait where they're going? There's no escape route there."

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Thunder, the commander of the military division, looked at some surviving Swiss Guard who joined them (after getting contact with the command) asked them some word before radioed back.

"They're surprised with that as well. Looks like, our HVT somehow knows a secret exit to Sant'Angelo castle."

"Command, the HVT are with Pope. They are coming in hot by themselves using secret exit near Sant'Angelo...prepare the evac team, also the Italian army."

"Secret exit? Wait...are they pulling an escape of Pope with 42 Guards in 1527 Sack of Rome? Damn, who have thought our HVT come prepared with history lesson."

"Damn straight."

"New objectives: You guys get civilians to safety and handle Schicksal out of our second evac point, I'll give it to your map. Ignis, get outta the there and provide them cover by the river."

"Roger that."

"On it...Wilco [23]."

"Wilco. Good luck. And godspeed."

"Godspeed."

The scanner died out as the man and Ruby, now with the Pope now exiting the Basilica, using the secret path, Ruby still cling on the trolley rail on the right while the man cling on the left.

_{They won't make it, eh?}_

"_With panicked civilians still there? Could be...could be not."_

_{Ah.}_

"_Yes. But Schicksal's target are us so no they'll send the mech to deal with military while their agents try to get us."_

_{I see. Then better get the Pope and the document to them. They can have the copies for TSAB and MVA as well, if they choose so.}_

As they're near the exit, they saw elevated steps. The man quickly told Ruby to put their foot down to slow down.

*SCREEEEEEEEEECH!*

**Hear no evil, don't you**

**See no evil, don't you**

**Lay no evil down on me**

"AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW!"

They managed to do so, albeit very close to the high steps one. The man and Ruby took the time to recover their foot from the heat caused by friction before grabbed the Pope and the trolley. Moments later, they soon arrived in the intersection, the man also readjust the scanner to knowing the situation in the Basilica.

_{The castle is on the left. Took right, also throw...}_

"*RATATATATA!*"

"*SWOOOSH!*"

"FUCK! Angel and Thunder is down! We're retreating from here...too many...shit, incoming..."

"*SCRREEEEEEECCHH!*"

**You're gonna burn in hell**

"Crap...looks like Rita, Durandel, and Otto has done with the military," the man cursed at the scanner as Ruby and Jerzy's eyes widened hearing that.

'Oh no. O my lord I pray, please guide their souls to heaven,' Jerzy prayed at their sarcrifice.

Ruby wanted to cry but the man calmed her. Moments later they saw the Pope on the now close to broken trolley and another unusued trolley.

*FHUN!*

_{Huuh? Shit, they're going for barrier activation. Put the Pope and documents there. We keep the original one.}_

The man followed Chinatsu's orders and swiftly put the Pope and the copied documents to the unused trolley.

*DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!*

"Wha?" Both Ruby and Jerzy (in spirit mode) was surprised to see one member of the military arrived.

"Easy girl, I'm on your side..." the military member sounded...female.

'Thank god. One is safe.'

"This is Ignis, we have..."

*SHING!*

*FWOOOSH!*

*CTAK!*

**Speak no evil, don't you**

**Think no evil, don't you**

_{FUCK! RITA!}_

'Oh hell no, you don't...'

The man, going with kitchen knife, managed to block a sudden attack from Rita as she swung her scythe at Ignis.

*SCREEEEECH!*

**Play with evil, 'cause I'm free**

"Ara...So this is...the...Ma...Master?"

**You're gonna burn in hell**

*BRAK!*

*BRUAGH!*

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSH!*

"Ugh..."

"Gah!"

"Waaargh!"

The man, thanks to Rita's surprise, managed to push her back, downing Bianca and many Schicksal Saboteurs.

"_There'll be no second luck from here. Speedbreaker now!"_

_{Wait...9-banger explosion doesn't count?}_

"_No...it because Durandel saw military first not us."_

_{Ah.}_

"Ignis right?" The man asked, which Ignis, who managed to get into the Castle's secret exit, nodded. "Listen up: Get the Pope and get the fuck outta here...they're going to block our exit. We will handle them. That's an order."

"But...I have orders to get you guys to get out of here too, you guys are our HVT."

"We can't."

"But..."

*BUAGH!*

**Hear no evil, don't you**

**See no evil, don't you**

The man punched Ignis as she fell down unconscious as he grab the radio from her.

'You're good soldier Ignis. But following that orders will kill you and us. But the document inside his will help you guys. Also the Pope.'

"Command, this is...Le Mans." Really, Le Mans?

"_What? I love Le Mans."_

_{...Oh, that. I see now. Circuit de le Sarthe?}_

**Lay no evil down on me**

**You're gonna burn in hell**

"_That and our car."_

_{?}_

"_The ship."_

_{Oh...}_

"Ignis is down...but she'll make it. I and Tsukuba will got the Pope and her to saftey. You might something to use as evidence later on. Schicksal is trying to block us out."

"Wait, Le Mans...shit...you..."

"With all respect, even with we are the HVT. There's no time...We can get Pope and Ignis out of here before twenty."

"Twenty what?"

"Second. Barrier activation...Le Mans out."

The man quickly shut the radio down and throwed it to the trolley which has Ignis and Pope before he kicked the trolley hard. As the trolley managed to out from his sight...

*SHING!*

In a sudden a blue hexagonal shape covers their exit.

**Speak no evil, don't you**

**Think no evil, don't you**

"_That's close."_

_{Really close.}_

"Damn it...Otto-sama, the Pope escape."

"Otto-sama, this is bad, all our documents are stolen. And all of our extractor units were destroyed beyond repair."

"We got the...Impossible...Far East's Hyperion commander?!"

"What?! Say again?"

"Ruby, no turning back...either we live or we die."

"Jerzy-san...if we are meant to die here..."

"Don't worry Ruby. The barrier might block us but we still can get out from here." the man smiled as he shown the documents, stored in a flashdisk, to the now recovering Rita, Bianca, and Schicksal Saboteurs.

"Uh, how?"

"I will fuse this two. Chinatsu, Jerzy, dematerialize yourself." The man smiled as he grab the crystal and the necklace.

*DRAP* DRAP* *DRAP*

*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*

Otto Apocalypse, with his trademark smug smile just slowly walked and clapped at the man and Ruby's (to his, their foolish) bravery.

"Oh...who have thought...Jean Grandia Armaline Yvalline y Valletta di Vucinic or should I say Valletta, who was my little naughty sister's Captain of Hyperion battleship of St. Freya Academy actually managed to bypass my security."

'What, Valletta?!' Jerzy and Ruby's mind went overdrive as they found out the truth. The former because why he knows Otto's plan and his name relevance with the Shield of Europe, while the later was because...well, she finally knows his name.

Otto looked at the man, now named Valletta, as he pointed the Judgment of Shamash to Valletta.

"_And ladies and gentleman, readers, he's right...just my nickname though."_

Huh? Wait...don't tell me it's a...

"_Close...but yup, that's...TEET TOOT!"_

"Now, would you so kind to..."

The man threw a flashdisk...as Otto catched it and lowered his Shamash.

"There..."

"If only you're so cooperative during the..."

"Why did Valletta give..."

_{Wait...left? Jerzy, sync up with Ruby. It's his makeshift grenade, though.}_

"Huh?"

_{Valletta...he hides the real one was in his right pocket when we're kicking Pope and Ignis out of here.}_

"_No need. The time it went boom, I will fuse this as it went ka-boom."_

_{Huh?}_

"Huh?"

**Play with evil, 'cause I'm free**

**You're gonna burn in hell**

Rita and Bianca however, did not expect Valletta's smile as he pull out the necklace and the crystal that Otto need.

"Hey, Shitto Apocalypse...miss this?"

"Huh?"

Only to found out...

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*

*KABOOOOOOOOOM!*

**Hear no evil, don't you**

**See no evil, don't you**

**(Oh, burn in hell)**

The flashdisk in Otto's hand was actually a hand grenade as it blows in Otto's hand. Despite it not as explosive as normal grenade, it is enough to make Otto drops his Shamash as he lost his right hand...

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

**Lay no evil down on me**

**You're gonna burn in hell**

"Otto-sama!"

"Otto-sama!"

"Otto-sama!"

_{Ruby, got into Valletta. I think he's going to activate a jump!}_

"Ha...hai."

Valletta waste no time as he fused the crystal and the necklace (he pull it out before he fuse it), while Ruby was closing in to Valletta.

*BRAK!*

**Speak no evil, don't you**

**Think no evil, don't you**

**(Oh, burn in hell)**

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

*BAM!*

In a sudden the fused beings merged into one big green circle, causing a bigger shock wave that expels everyone but Valletta and Ruby (alongside the spirit Ruby and Jerzy) away from the circle.

Unknown-best to them all, the crystal and necklace broke into tiny fragment due to the man's forceful fuse.

**Play with evil, 'cause I'm free**

**You're gonna burn in hell**

"How do you dare to do this to Otto-sama..."

"Traitor!"

"VALLETTA, I'LL MAKE YOU OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

**Hear no evil, don't you**

**See no evil, don't you**

**(Oh, burn in hell)**

"Eh, you can try...by the way, introductions are in order...mind you..."

_{I see...Jerzy, time to us to appear...}_

"On it, Chinatsu."

"Oh...newsflash you piece of shits..."

**Lay no evil down on me**

"Huh?"

In a sudden, Chinatsu and Jerzy materialized herself, surprsing everyone but Valletta and Ruby.

"_Chinatsu? Okay, you can go caps lock."_

_{Heh, don't even asked for that...I'm waiting for this shit.}_

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS! NEVER SEE LIVING STIGMATAS TO FUCK YOUR PLAN ONCE AND FOR ALL, YOU SCHICKSAL LAPDOG BITCHES WHO LOVED TO SUCK THE TINY DICKS OF APOCALYPSE?"

**You're gonna burn in hell**

"Ho...how we are never noticed of this, Rita-sama?"

"What do you say, bastard? Lapdog?"

"Yup." Chinatsu smiled.

"..." Rita just silent during Chinatsu's outburst.

"What...Living stigmata? Bullshit?!" Bianca, for the first time in all Schicksal history, cursed.

**Speak no evil, don't you**

**Think no evil, don't you**

**(Oh, burn in hell)**

"O, WE, THE FAITHFUL SERVANT OF GOD, WILL NOT BOW DOWN TO SUCH HERESY YOU HAVE CREATED! AS SUCH I, JEAN PARISOT DE VALETTE AND JERZY FRANCISZEK KULCZYCKI, STIGMATA OF JEAN GRANDIA ARMALINE YVALLINE Y VALLETTA DI VUCINIC AND RUBY KUROSAWA..."

"What the fuck?!"

"Ara..."

"We...are facing a...member of the famous Aquors idol in this dimension..."

"Who wha..."

**Play with evil, 'cause I'm free**

"Yes, you are right. And in truth, I don't want to do this but you gave me no choice but to fight back. I hope you're ready for the consequences," Ruby smiled sadly as she cocks her Mosin Nagant. "I hope Kami-sama or God or whoever your deity can forgive you because..."

**You're gonna burn in hell**

"WE WON'T AS WE SWORE BY THE GOD THAT WE WILL CRUSADE AGAINST SCHICKSAL IN THE NAME OF THE HUMANITY!" Ruby and Jerzy declared at the same time.

"Also...Bitch Maid, Shitto, Bianca..."

Rita aka Bitch Maid was no longer smiled, her rage visible on the damage Valletta caused to her master Otto, or what Valletta said Shitto, still down in great pain of losing his hand and his insult, while Bianca...

**Hear no evil, don't you**

**See no evil, don't you**

**(Oh, burn in hell)**

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

**Lay no evil down on me**

"Yeah, go fuck yourself too Bianca. That's not my real name..."

"Huh?!"

"Are?"

"Eh?" Even Jerzy and Ruby looked at Valletta.

"It's..."

**You're gonna burn in hell**

"Also Jean Parisot de Valette." Everyone including Ruby and Jerzy was shocked, while Chinatsu smiled.

_{About damn fucking time.}_

"A man that's having the same name as stigmata itself?! Are you...FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Bianca roared again as she tried to close into the circle but failed due to the power surge of the circle.

"What? Don't tell me you're from the future as well?"

"_Jerzy, no...that's actually the first time I took name before joined Schicksal...changed after joined for the safety measures though."_

**Speak no evil, don't you**

**Think no evil, don't you**

**(Oh, burn in hell)**

*FWOOSH!* *FWOOSH!* *FWOOSH!* *FWOOSH!* *FWOOSH!*

"Yup. Otto is right about the later though. It's my nickname. Well then..."

*FWOSH!* *FWOSH!* *FWOSH!* *FWOSH!* *FWOSH!*

"_Oh, shit...unstable reaction?!"_

_{The fuck?! Do you force push to fuse it?!}_

"_Yeah...I think."_

_{...}_

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...*

**Play with evil, 'cause I'm free**

"Well...looks like we have to go..."

"Sayonara, MOTHERFUCKERS!" – Chinatsu.

"Płonąć w piekłach niewiernych[24]." – Jerzy.

"I hope we never meet again...because the time we meet again, I will not hestitate to kill you." – Ruby.

"Bye...and bye." Valletta smiled...

_{Valletta, not that D*** shit again.}_

And Chinatsu went pissed again at Valletta...as the circle...vanished into thin air, as well as blinding them.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!*

As soon as the light dissipates, none of Valletta, Chinatsu, Ruby, and Jerzy were seen in the circle...

**You're gonna burn in hell**

Leaving Otto in pain and his Schicksal elites in rage after the bertrayal of one of the most loyal members and the shocking discovery of the said betrayer, while Rita tended to Otto.

As for Bianca who still shocked at the revelation, before she then noticed something...that shine from the circle Valletta doing the fuse.

"Huh? Isn't this..." she saw a piece of fragment that remains from the circle, as she then run there to grab it and then run back to the place where Otto lay down.

"Rita..."

"Bianca, let me heal..."

"No need, he only losing his hand but he's mentally a bit shaken. I think we still can chase them. I think I this fragment will help, though I'm not sure where they went but I think this can help us mitigate the loss during the experiment. Also our hidden base in Rome still has capabilites to recover master Otto, though that will take us time, mental wise."

Bianca's word temporarily made Rita halted her walk as she looked at the fragment Bianca held.

"I see..." Rita then cast a small smile before facing the remaining Schicksal units, "Everyone, return to our base. We need to fix up some of our possible leaks in our rank and help master to recover. We will handle the traitor later."

* * *

Unknown location

03:44 P.M

Three man stand in a room currently discussing about the aftermath of the supposedly failed rescue mission.

"Dammit...we lost our HVT and we lost all but Ignis," the first man dressed in standard US General cloth cursed at the debriefing from Ignis.

"But Earle, we got the Pope and also this...at least our HVT knows what they're doing...and this will be our evidence to proving Schicksal's crime after Hack extracted the data," the second man in a not a casual cloth for soldiers, a black jogging trouser and white t-shirt replied to first man (Earle) as he holds a glass of coffee.

"You're right, General Callaghan. Still...we lost 7 of our best and 7 from Delta." The third man in a standard military gear solemnly nodded as he replied to the second man (now named Callaghan).

"Stop call me a general, Price. At least we know that Schicksal is not invincible...Le Mans and Tsukuba proved it. Well...I wish we can get them here...but yeah that shit shield happens and they know it coming. Also...you guys noticed a sudden earthquake after the shield was raised right? So there's good chance they survive." Callaghan replied to the third man (Price) as he sips his coffee.

"Kerkadze...If I can be that optimistic like yours..."

"Earle..."

"Command...command..." In a sudden, a radio transmission was heard.

"See...told ya..." Callaghan (or Kerkadze) smiled, "Wolfpack, this is command, what's your status?"

"MVA and TSAB did arrive to assist us but suddenly we got pink monsters and zombies everywhere...good thing they're now gone."

Callaghan noticed the tired voice of Wolfpack, "You seemed out breath...something bad?"

"Yeah. Good news and bad news. Good..."

"Bad news first..."

"Haaah...all MVA and TSAB sent as our relief were KIA."

"The locals?"

"None as well, also Yankee and Smoke...Good news, we survived and guess who was also here..."

"Eh, good day to you mate."

"This is Frost, reporting in."

Price was surprised to hear the voice, especially the first one.

"Know him, Price?"

"Ghost...I have no idea he survive after Shepard burn him. As for Frost, I have no idea."

"Frost's actually on his nice little holiday from Delta Force before the pinky monsters decided to crash the party. As for me...well let's say I have no idea how I'm ended up here...might be a dead meat if Slick decided not to shove his HK up my arse to wake me up."

"That's Slick for ya. Always shoving guns to wake up people."

"Really, Cap?"

"Sadly, yes. Bad news, we lost Le Mans and Tsukuba..."

"Who the hell name it after a race track?"

"Well...our missing HVT...but that because they know the Schicksal will sent them a trap, we got Ignis, the Pope and also..."

"Where are you now? I'll send Kurt to pick you up." Earle and Price looked at Callaghan.

"15 clicks from the..."

"Got it," Callaghan cut in before radioed someone, "Kurt, extract our four teammates 15 clicks near Basilica. The sky is recently blue but watch for pinkies, zombies, and Schicksal interference."

"Huh? Kay then, got it."

"Ghost, Frost, Slick, Wolfpack, I just sent Kurt to pick you up,...ETA 5 minutes, just keep your eyes open."

"Wilco. Ghost out."

Price looked at Callaghan.

"5?"

"What?"

"Earle...we got a jackpot."

"Hack? Do you manage to decrypt the intels?"

"Actually, Le Mans did decrypt all. He just packed them in one single compressed data in a one goddamn old file type, takes time. And guess what...Schicksal was the one who shot a nuclear missile to Russia and Finland borders. Also, guess what, Schicksal hides a lot of dark experiments...child abuse for clone testing, falsifying a truth that they fired nuclear missile as an unexpected earthquake caused by Honkai, business manipulation, dimensional travel..."

"Honkai?"

"Pink monsters and the zombies...they're known as cause Honkai infestation which their purposes are destroy humanity."

"There we go...we have doomsday straight at our door...yay," Callaghan smiled sarcastically.

"Wait...dimensional travel? Damn it, what the fuck did they are trying do?" Earle cursed.

"The current leader, Bishop Otto Apocalypse inteded to revive a girl named Kallen Kaslanna."

"And the Honkais?"

"I don't think he cares about it."

"Thanks Hack...appreciate the info."

The three looked at each other before...

"Well, I didn't sign up for this shit."

* * *

This chapter's note:

[1] Italian national highway patrol, a sub-directorate of Polizia di Stato (Italian State Police)

[2] We have been immobilized! Headquarters, I repeat, we have been immobilized! (in Italian)

[3] Affirmative. All units, be advised, we have units immobilized during pursuit. Last known contact indicates that suspect last seen around Lungotevere dei Mellini. Proceed with caution. (in Italian)

[4] Suspect sighted! I repeat, suspect sighted! (in Italian)

[5] All units be advised. There is group of street racers and the spectators near Castel Sant'Angelo. We need reinforcement! (in Italian)

[6] All units! I need reinforcement quickly! The Supra is heading for the Basilica, possibly a terrorist! (in Italian)

[7] Oh cock, I hate you Police! I fucking hate you! (in Maltese)

"_Apparently, Translate says that fuck in Maltese means f'oxx while fucking means fucking."_

[8] Well, can't be helped though. But, for the love of Mount Taikan, seriously, that? (in Maltese)

[9] I repeat, suspect break through the Basilica gate! We need military units to closing in! We have possible terrorist inbound! (in Italian)

[10] Papal Gendarmaerie Corps (in Italian), the military police (MP) of Vatican City

[11] Pontifiical Swiss Guard (in Italian), also called as Papal Swiss Guard, Cohors Helvetica (in Latin), Päpstilche Schweizergarde (in German), and Garde suisse pontificale (in French), the de facto military of Vatican City that only consist of 153.

[12] You too Schicksal? (in Latin).

[13] Actually known also as 9-Bang, based on Call of Duty flashbang grenade.

[14] Religious library (in Latin).

[15] Killed in Action

[16] As soon as possible

[17] Multiverse Agency (MVA) handles dimensional, by searching person, Time and Space Adminstration Bureau (TSAB) handles the same, but by magic cause.

[18] Usually known as enemies military wise.

[19] Quickly

[20] High Valuable Target

[21] Oh Jesus! (Polish cursing words)

[22] Schicksal Valkryie units, wields scythe.

[23] Affirmative in military.

[24] Burn in hell infidels (in Polish).

* * *

Incomming transmission...

"_That's new."_

141 members sent for rescue mission of the Pope:

_{So...this is the complete members of 141...though we already know that.}_

Thunder (Commanding Mission) – Male – KIA

Wolfpack – Male – Survived

Eagle – Male – KIA

Angel – Male – KIA

Smoke – Male – KIA

Yankee – Male – KIA

Slick – Male – Survived

Ignis – Female – Survived

* * *

The next chapter's preview:

"Way to go...we're in le Rhodes."

"Wahhh...Valletta-san, Honkais inbound."

_{Mamluk goes with yellow not pink, you dumbass. That's honkai.}_

"Stop speaking bad words, Chinatsu-san."

"By the gods, this is Knight's Order we're speaking to."

"_Chinatsu has a point though. But, how the hell we have le Honkais in le Renaissance era?"_

"Well, I, Grandis Magister Jean de Lastic, hereby on the behalf of the Knights Hosptaller of Rhodes, welcomes Jean Parisot de Valette and Ruby Kurosawa de Numazu as our newest Knights on their bravery to stop the terror of Mamluk from sieging our fortress in Rhodes..."

"de Numazu? Pardon me, Grandis Magister de Lastic, but I think Ruby should go with other names instead...de Numazu sounds like she's from the Far East continent of Asia."

"Whoa...never in our life we see a brave young girl from Great Nation of Ming to join our order. Also, until we managed to found her a logical name of this, we should name her as the same only in Knight's Order."

"_Ming? She's Jap for the love of the Mount Taikan."_

"As our newest knight-diplomat."

* * *

Finally done the final part of da prologue. Now we go into more pressing matters...

1\. In this story, Sirin infused K423 aka Kiana aka Herrescher of the Void **is not the true antagonist** in this story. It's currently Schicksal and Herrescher of Nightmare aka Milivia Apocalypse and a certain country from EU IV...that you will not expected.

2\. Also, in this story, Ryusuke Murata is not dead...he is saved by 141 instead by some unknown reason that might be not be explained until later run.

_{More like author is too lazy to write.}_

Fuck you Chinatsu.

"_Why don't you make a special chapter for him?"_

He will appear in very...very late chapters.

_{Why don't you just say closing chapter?}_

Point.

3\. I picked Jerzy as Ruby's permanent stigmata because the Knights Hosptaller has no cavalry bonus strength in EU IV, they're more into naval and siege defense.

"_Also incoming EU IV and HI3 stats."_

Well...not sure if I will, but that's possible.

Well that's all...leave us kudos, reviews, flame (I need some kebab), ideas, whatever just keep this story going.

"_Er...you're in your hometown and your laptop is a bit bitch."_

Yeah...battery and LCD during charging started to bug me, might thinking a new laptop replacement.

_{Still no cover story?}_

I forgot the Honkais, need to screen shot them. So bye...

_{...and bye.}_

* * *

_{I still have no idea why you love D*** though...Tau**** is a far superior Paradox streamer.}_

"_Skipping...longer videos were better. And D*** has more catchy catchphrase even has one song created from his video compilation."_


	4. Chapter 1 - 1

Europa Impact Universalis

Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Knights Hospitaller

Story 1: The 1444 Siege of Rhodes

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by MiHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Koihime Musō is owned by Baseson.

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

* * *

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...stfu." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

_"Hello!"_and_ {Hello!}_ – Mental communication (Valletta and Chinatsu only)

_{Finally.}_

Oh...first time you didn't file a complain to me, Chinatsu.

_{...}_

Don't push my luck then.

"Hmmm" – Mental communication (now includes 4th wall breaker (only non Valletta and Chinatsu only))

_"Ooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaayyyy."_

Valletta, shut up.

_{Burn.}_

_"No...brrr...I'm seriously fro...brrr...zen here. Someone has a...brrr...gall to froze me...is anybody...brrrr...have a fucking heater?"_

_{Whooops _(sees Valletta, who was frozen)_...Oh, okay. On the way.}_

Well, how do you even get frozen there? (Sees Parvati, Parvati quickly escapes from author's sight).

Sigh...people these days, wait...people? That's Honkai, why I'm so idiot, wait...

**Like and subscirbe** – Song indicators and lyrics

Honkai beast? Here?

Come back here you glorified ice Ganesha, I'll melt you!

Chinatsu, help me on declaring warning tags while I'm hunting that ice Ganesha (Grabs Sunfire Greatsword).

_{Okay. _(Arrives with heater and warms Valletta)_}_

* * *

_{Warning tags for this chapter:}_

_{War brutality, lots of dirty word, more local language (because location based, not mine), OOC obviously.}_

* * *

Somewhere unknown...

?

Sunny day is usually best filled with smiles, especially if you're in holiday. But when you're in work...it's best instead filled with spirit to work best to earn your money nicely quick.

"Γεια σου φίλε, πώς είναι η σοδειά?[1]" a farmer asked at another fellow farmer.

"Καλά φίλε μου, αυξάνεται σταθερά...σύντομα νομίζω ότι μπορώ να ξεκινήσω να αγοράσω περισσότερους εξοπλισμούς. Οι καλλιέργειες που παράγονται εδώ απαιτούνται ακόμη περισσότερο, ειδικά για τους ευγενείς.[2]" The second farmer replied enthusiastically.

*FWOOSH!*

The first farmer smiled, "Μπράβο σου,[3]" before his smile turned into a frown, "Τα χρήματα από την πώληση αυτών των καλλιεργειών είναι ελάχιστα σε θέση να αποπληρώσουν το δάνειό μας στην τοπική τράπεζα.[4]"

The second farmer smiled before shook the shoulder of the first farmer, "Βλέπω.[5]" His smile even going wider, "Χωρίς ανησυχίες, θα σας βοηθήσω να εξοφλήσετε το δάνειό σας. Μετά από όλα, είμαστε αδελφοί δεν είμαστε?[6]"

*FWWWOOOOSH!*

The first farmer, however, shook his head, "Ακόμα κι έτσι, θα προτιμούσα να εξοφλήσω το δάνειό μας με δικά μου χρήματα. Δεν θέλω να σας εμπιστευτώ περισσότερο, αδελφέ.[7]"

Well...it's seemed like the brothers has some problems...especially from the first farmer if we're looking from how they react during talking.

What...do you readers expect me to fucking understand Greek?

*FWWWWOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSH!*

As now the second farmer looked at the first farmer, his face showed concern, "Μην πιέζετε τον εαυτό σας πάρα πολύ. Ακόμα κι αν έχουμε τώρα τη δική μας οικογένεια, εξακολουθούμε να έχουμε σχέση με το αίμα. Και δεν θέλω να δω τον μεγαλύτερο αδερφό μου τώρα σε περισσότερα προβλήματα.[8]" He paused before smiled, "Μετά από όλα, αυτό είναι για όλους τους αδελφούς έχουν...[9]"

*FWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!*

Whatever the words the second farmer tried to say is now stopped thanks to a sudden increase of a wind blowing around them.

Both of them would be wiped out by the wind, if the first farmer could not grab the tree with his left hand and the second farmer with his right hand.

And then...

"Αδερφέ, προσέξτε![10]"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!*

The ground near the two farmers exploded in a spetacular fashion as the explosion knocked them down. Thankfully to both of them, the explosion didn't cause any damage to their farm.

"Αδερφέ, είσαι εντάξει?[11]" The first farmer asked worriedly after recover from the explosion.

"είμαι καλά.[12]"

As well as themselves despite being thrown by such a great explosion.

The two farmers then looking at the source of the explosion, thinking that another nation had come to invade their homeland.

"Οι εχθροί αποφασίζουν να μας επιτεθούν?[13]"

The smoke from explosion dissipates, revealing a man with short black hair wearing a black sport trouser (aka Valletta) and white shirt and an unconscious young woman with red pigtailed hair wearing white skirt with pink shirt and blue navy cardigan jacket (aka Ruby).

"Note to self: Do not **fucking** try full power at anything, especially if that's teleportation. It's bound to be full explosive and...ugh...a pain in the head." Valletta grunted as he woke from the teleportation side effects clearly not expecting the situation that will explode in front of them...full face.

And when I do wrote full face (because fanfics)...

"Ποιος είσαι? Προσπαθείτε να μας εισβάλει?[14]"

That happen.

Both farmers, already with their weapons aimed at Valletta and Ruby, causing Valletta to twitch his eyes.

"And just great, welcoming committee. And now you guys are speaking Greek..." Valletta paused as he now realized that instead in the Basilica, he's now in an open space, or to be exact...a farmland, "Wait, Greek?"

_{Just great...that hurt. Wait, what? Greek? Oh, cock. Valletta, this is what happens if you decided to go full power at combining things.}_

_"Hello, Chinatsu. I also have no **fucking** idea that we ended up here. And because I think we're now jumped in a different year...most likely we jumped to the past. Or worse...dimension."_

_{Well...we always can blame the author. Good thing you decided to dissipate all the weapons, including Ruby's when we're doing the dimensional jump.}_

_"Also...I have to teach her how to draw from and put things into hammerspace."_

Well...there goes my peace in this story...

"Oh, hi author. At least...that and six hundred and sixty four, close call."

Oi...do you...

_"Well...seems it's better to answer in their local language then."_

_{Kay, language sync up?}_

_"Sure."_

*FHUN!*

I never be able to know how the fuck he knows the exact word of that.

And yes, this is the main reason why Valletta is always more dangerous than Chinatsu when it comes to breaking the fourth wall.

"Αυτό δεν είναι αστείο. Σοβαρά, πώς μπορώ να σας εισβάλω εάν δεν έχουμε καν ιδέα για το πού είμαστε?![15]" Valletta throwing his hands up, signing his agitation.

The two farmers that initially hostile was caught off guard by the response of the man with white shirt (Valletta), as they're not expecting him to speak in their birth language, yet the first farmer recover before continuing his interrogration.

"Ακόμα κι αν μπορείς να μιλήσεις τη γλώσσα μας, σκεφτήκαμε ακόμα ότι είσαι κατάσκοπος του εχθρού προσπαθώντας να ενημερώσεις τον εχθρό που...[16]"

"Αδερφέ, σταματήστε! Υπάρχει μια ασυνείδητη γυναίκα εκεί![17]" the second farmer cut the first farmer as he saw Ruby who is unconscious.

'Oh, shit! We forgot Ruby never experienced a dimensional jump before!' Valletta and Chinatsu (in mental state)'s eyes widened as they now looked at Ruby. Valletta quickly rushed to Ruby as soon as he saw Ruby. The two farmers also rushed to Ruby.

Valletta then took a moment to check on Ruby's condition.

_{She's fine...she's just a bit tired from all the shits done in last five hours.}_

Valletta, sighed in relief as he knows that Ruby's alright, then asked the two farmers.

"Έχετε νερό?[18]"

_"Wait, five? Our dimensional jump doesn't take much longer than that."_

_{Shut up. I also didn't know what time is it now.}_

The second farmer quickly opened his canteen as he decided to pour some of the content inside to Ruby's face.

"Uhhhh..." Ruby groggily shook her head as she began to recover her senses as she felt the water splashed at her face. It took her a moment before asked, "Valletta-san, uh...where are we?"

"Thanks for the save, Chinatsu."

_{Jerzy, thank the farmers instead.}_

"Uh...should we ask the cavalry there?" Valletta shrugged as he pointed at knights riding their horses in their medieval getup.

*THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!*

*SCHREEEEEEEEE!*

Soon, every farmer who heard (or rather, saw) the commotion began to come to the knights alongside the two farmers and Ruby who was being held by Valletta.

"La gente di Rodi. Noi come cavalieri dei Cavalieri Ospitalieri, ordina a tutti nelle vicinanze di raccogliere tutto ciò che i raccolti producono in fretta per l'invasione in arrivo...della terra[19]," one of the cavalry announced. This causing many of the farmers looked in confusion, due to majortiy of the culture people worked.

"Huh? Jerzy-san?"

"Ruby-san, unfortunately...I have no idea why they're not understand this language. It should be a standard language spoken so everyone should at least understand this."

_{Good job, Knights, good job, you're an idiot. Ordering knights from Auberge d'Italie_[20]_ to order Greeks?}_

"Eh?"

"Wait...they're Greeks?"

_"Yes. But that also confirms one thing from that."_

_{Huh?}_

"Way to go...we're in le Rhodes."

'Rhodes...Pi...Pi...PIGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! We're in Greece?!' Ruby's mind went overdrive whilst Jerzy in astral state facepalmed.

'Po prostu świetnie.[21]'

Valletta's speaking cause even more confusion towards everyone who was there, who was now looking at him, before he raising his hand at the knights who spoke the order.

"Cavalieri, non parlo italiano al maggiore greco. Non capiranno. Lascia che parli per te, invece,[22]" Valletta sighed before face the farmers.

_{Incoming translation.}_

"Οι άνθρωποι της Ρόδου, Eμείς ως ιππικό των Ιωαννίνων Ιωαννίδων, διατάζουμε όλους τους πλησιέστερους να μαζεύουν όλα τα σοδειά σε βιασύνη για την εισερχόμενη εισβολή ... της γης.[23]"

This time, Valletta's speech worked wonders, as most farmers are now dispersed in hurry to save their land from possible invasion, before facing back the knights.

"Bene...problema risolto per te[24]," Valletta sighed again, "Solo una cosa. Solo perché il latino italiano è leggermente più vicino al greco non significa che la gente capirà quella lingua. Voi ragazzi avete ancora bisogno del greco. Inoltre...scusami, che anno è questo?[25]"

The knights, while slightly felt relief because of the sudden people who managed to convince the locals to harvest for the preparation for the incoming invasion, remain their combat-readiness. The knights who spoke the announcement later answered, "10 agosto 1444 d.C.[26]."

_{Anak bangsat! Pas persis waktu invasi Mamluk ke Rhodes?! Author sableng, lu mau bunuh kita secara perlahan-lahan?_[27]_}_

Chinatsu...fuck you, I also have no idea that happen, also...Indonesia? Really?

_"Ummm...do you stay in Indonesia?"_

_{Yup, in Kediri. With my grandfather, though, for five months. Indonesian language FTW, so much insane dirty language I like to try.}_

_"..."_

I have no idea that you language like that.

"In arrivo la cavalleria nemica![28]"

_"Oh shit, this is already too late. Ruby, Jerzy, we have to get the civilians to safety before engaging Mamluks."_

"Wha..."

"Enemy? Ruby, no time to waste. The enemy of god has..."

_{Jerzy, let it be known that Ruby is Shinto not...}_

Valletta looked at astralized Chinatsu in confusion.

_"Uh...update."_

Valletta, you are not Nick ****** of AR12 Gaming.

_"Whatever, author. Uranoshi Girls' High School is apparently an all-girls Catholic school. So techincally, she is Catholic."_

The mental revelation by Valletta causing Chinatsu to went full surprise while Jerzy (somewhat) smiled.

Omae wa mo shindeiru.

_{Na...NANI_[29]_?!}_

It never fails to drop a surprise bomb to Chinatsu.

"Ye...yeah, Chinatsu-san. Valletta's right."

_{Hell no! This call for a reconversion of faith. Japanese should be Shinto. Fucking Portugese and Dutch Evangelist.}_

"Excuse me, you just say what, Chinatsu?"

"Chinatsu-san, Jerzy-san, though...I somehow..."

*FWOOOOOSH!*

*JLEB!*

Their mental communication was halted by an arrow fired by Mamluk archer that landed near their.

"PIGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

'Mamluks, your timing suck!'

"Tutti...preparati per la battaglia![30]"

The orders did worked wonders as the incoming Muslim Cavalry, alongside long range support from Muslim Archer Cavalry now come charging at the numbers of Italian Lingua's Western Medieval Knights and them.

_"Too late...Ruby, remember Chinatsu's training and don't die until Otto and Schicksal dies. We also need to split as I think the enemy will try to flank us, so you stay with the knights protect the area from the initial Mamluks charge so the civilians can escape safely, I'll bait the enemies away from here."_

"Wha..."

_"Have to...we can't cover up all the areas. Someone has to. No worries, I will clear the village from the Mamluks."_

"I see. Hai. Jerzy-san...sync up."

"On it."

*FHUN!*

Hearing the stigmata resonance from Ruby, Valletta cracking his fist.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Valletta then quickly charged at the closest Mamluk Archer Cavalries firing at them, surprising them (due to distance traveled and speed of him) as he kicked the horse at poor man who's trying to snipe at them.

*BUAGH!*

*SCREEEEAACCCH!*

Before moving to attack another archer cavalry, who while prepared to fire at him, still fall to his swift barrage of mixed martial arts, causing every emeny cavalry archers to fire at him instead of supporting their initial charge at the knights due to panic.

Meanwhile in the initial area, Ruby swiftly took a rapier from the fallen knights as she gracefully slash and evade the incoming enemy cavalry.

*SHING!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *SHING!* *SHING!*

*SCREEEEAACCCH!*

Killing some of the enemy cavalry while some other decided to take more cautious approach by making a circle formation around her due to her capabilities.

"Questa è la nostra occasione! Tutti, fidanzati![31]"

However, the Italian Lingua's Western Medieval Knights...seeing that the initial attack of the enemy was halted thanks to Ruby's decision to charge head on and Valletta's bravery to distract their enemy support's attention, decided to charge at them, giving no chance for the enemy but to return attack as both side fallen one by one. Ruby once again wanted to cry at the death of the unknown strangers who died for before...

"Ruby, this is the truth of the warfare that we took in our era. Yes, there will be sacrifices to made. And we have nothing else left to do but to accept. However, I believe in you to make the world better."

The soft mental advice given by Jerzy stopped Ruby from crying anymore as she rushed into the fray hoping to save any of Knights.

Back to Valletta, things are getting a bit spetaculary messy, especially for invaders as they never expecting their target to move swiftly despite only attack with bare hand.

"[أعلم أنني أقاتل بالعار ، لكن من فضلك ... نحن أعداء ، لذا أعطني أفضل تسديدة![32"

And also, the declaration as he stopped to regain power and asses the enemy strength...thanks to Chinatsu's past.

_"Techincally...fun fact: Jean Parisot de Valette, which is the same name sake with me and Chinatsu's, is actually capable of speaking five languages: Italian, Spanish, Greek, Arabic and Turkish, besides French, I think."_

Oh you're so insightful...

_{Will you guys stop making fun facts and reference from A7X's Trashed and Scattered, you shitty author? We have enemies here!}_

_"Now you're worried..."_

*FWOOOOOOSH!*

In a very unexpected twist, a numbers of pink monster arrived in the scene, causing even more confusion in the enemy ranks while...

_"OH COCK! HONKAIS?!" _/_ {OH COCK! HONKAIS?!}_

Valletta and Chinatsu was pissed off.

_"Author...do you have any fucking idea why, of all things that most likely to appear by a random chance, and when I do **mean** a random chance...it has to be...A FUCKING HONKAIS?!"_

_{SECONDED! Shitty author.}_

Hey, me neither, ya dumbass Chinatsu.

_{OH, FUCK YOU AUTHOR!}_

Of course we have no idea on how this happens. Just beat them.

_"Aih...kay, fine. Chinatsu stop brooding and get Ruby in mental link...now!"_

The confusion didn't take long as one of the pink monsters leaped into one of the unfortunate enemy cavalry...

_"Next time: Just call them Mamluk like in previous sentence."_

Valletta, shut up, I'm concentrate on this story development.

...as he's quickly crushed by the strong arms of the Honkai, as the enemy cavalry arcer looked in horror as they're begin to fire at the Honkai but to no avail, all their attacks are in vain as they're picked to death one by one.

"[33]!تعال في وجهي يا غبي الحمار !أنت الوردي الوحش الدهون القبيحة !حسنا"

And Valletta, having enough slaughter by the Honkai, decided to taunt the Honkai as it begin to notice him and jumped at him.

However, the attack missed as Valletta sidestpped at the last second before impact. Not waiting for the Honkai to recover he decided to perform a double left jab before finishing it with right uppercut, causing the poor Honkai to fly. As the poor Honkai fly in mid-air, Valletta perform a sommersault manouver and kicking the Honkai like a soccerball as it begins to fall down, also taking some poor Honkais and Mamluk cavalry archers who were confused at the chaotic development.

Meanwhile, Ruby and some of the surviving knights from the initial Mamluk onslaught managed rushed into Valletta's position which near the Rhodes village settlement...to their surprise they saw a showdown between pink monsters and combined Mamluk cavalry and cavalry archers, the former destroyed the later with ease as suddenly Jerzy in her astralized state...

"This is not good, Ruby-san, these pink monsters is called Honkais. Remember how we first time met?"

"Huh? That's honkais?"

"Yes, Ruby-san. We have to be extremely vigilant and cautious for their constant attack. One hit could harm you greatly."

"Ha...hai, Jerzy-san."

_{Well, I guess I don't have to tell you guys of the Honkai it seems.}_

"Chinatsu, why you're here? What about Valletta?"

_{He will be fine...those cavalry archers won't be able to land any single hit.}_

'Unless shit happens.'

_{Oh, ignore that...Valletta just clear the area. Get the knights to cover the area so the civilian can evacuate to fortress!}_

"But I don't know how to speak Italian and Greek to warn them all. Let alone sync up with Ruby to spoke Italian."

"I know Italian a bit, Chinatsu. Just not much."

_{Great...I'll help you. Ruby, this is going to be a little bit hurt.}_

Chinatsu in astralized state then transfering her language knowledge (also, unknownbest to Ruby and Jerzy, some of her knowledge including...hentais?) to Ruby as she clenching her head for a moment as a side effect during transfer.

Good job Chinatsu, you're corrupting her slowly.

_{Author...fuck off. This is a rare chance so I can corrupt her and let her have lewd ideas.}_

You could have just give her a growth stunt, couldn't you?

_{Author, shut...Wait, I pull back what I said...you're genius. Why I didn't thought of that. He loves big boobs and nice body afterall, maybe body of Komachi Onizuka?}_

Shit, I inaccidentally just opened the Pandora Box.

During the transfer time, Valletta has been finished with all the Honkais and the enemy cavalry archers from the other side...before looked at the village area.

'Oh, that was close from the settlement.' He sighed in relief before rushed into the settlement. 'Good thing I wipe them before any of the Honkais entered this area.'

He then climbed one of the villagers house to get a better vantage point as he saw another bad news to him...

'Shit! Ruby's on the north-west and the Honkais also appeared there while they wiped the full force of Mamlukes? That can't be good.'

Seeing the situation, Valletta sighed before rushed into Ruby's position. This causing many of the knights surprised as they never expected someone to close the gap in mere seconds, including Ruby who just recovered from her language transfer.

"Wha...Valletta-san, how do you even here? I didn't even see you."

_"Eh? You didn't see me? Even the Knights did see me rushing here."_

"Uh...I was focusing on Jerzy's warning on Honkais."

_"Ruby, next time, focus not on her warning."_

"Hey!"

_"But on the movement they made. That's your important lesson number one on any battles. That will help you to predict incoming attack as well as planning your counter, got me? Or did this Chinatsu forget?"_

_{HEY!}_

"She did told us that. But we're too focused on whats happening in front."

_"Forgiven, just do remember what I said okay. And let's waste no time then, shall we?"_

Valletta then lowered his arm as the knights sighed in relief to see him. "Oh calmati, non sono il tuo nemico. I mamelucci sono stati spediti. Ma ora abbiamo questo e i civili continuano a tenere la loro casa per paura di loro[34]." He pointed at the honkai who's closing into their house.

'And now we have to handle them in this era. What the chances...fucking shit luck.'

"Nel nome di dio, quali sono quelle cose?[35]"

_"Ruby, no turning back, get the Desert Eagle from hammerspace, after we're away from the Knights. Can't risk to use modern weaponry on this late medieval era."_

"Huh, hammerspace?"

_"Yes. I put your weapons into the hammerspace during the dimensional jump."_

"Oh."

_"No worries. Chinatsu will guide you about it as I guess she transfer the hammerspace knowledge on you as well. And don't forget to tell them the truth."_

"Ha...hai."

"Honkai," Ruby replied at one of the Italian Lingua Knights asked as she and Valletta went for the settlement while the Knights were confused by the answer.

"Inoltre, tieni questa area. Cancelleremo quelle cose e ottorremo il civile[36]," Valletta added while ordering the Italian Lingua Knights to stay for possible Mamluk counter.

One of the Italian Lingua Knights tried to broke from ranks to follow them but the leader of them halted him.

"Ha un punto[37]," the leader said as he hold the said Knights, "La nostra cavalleria mi ha detto che sta solo ripulendo gli arcieri della cavalleria nemica e quelle cose...[38]" he stopped as he prepared to say the most unexpected.

"...da solo con le sue mani nude[39]."

This revelation bring a great surprise to them as they never expected the unknown outsider who did just helped them to be very powerful (as they, in truth, they lost only one eighth of their intial one hundred defenders including the said leader from 625 Mamluk cavalries and 375 supporting cavalry archers who were cut thanks to the man and Ruby's decision to split their enemy's attention).

It only took 33 seconds for Valletta and Ruby to reach the area where another main force of Mamluks was slaughtered. Soon, both of them see the enemies...

_{Fucking standard Chariots, a good number of the archangels, bunch of knights, some templars...eh, not a problem actually.}_

"Easy for you to say, Chinatsu. Even with the Desert Eagle in us, we still have no idea how we will..."

Jerzy's mental communication was halted as Valletta ripped the shield from one of the templars before shove it down towards the head with great force, killing it as it disperesed into pink pixels. Another templar tried to teleport as it moved behind Valletta yet bashed it with the still undispersed templar shield before it even have a chance to attack, stunning it.

_{See?}_

"PIGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"_That's not even the way how I imagined to fight them._"

_{Because we have experience. Also, do you mean da wae?}_

_"Nope...not Ugandian Kunckles. Dawei's better. Ruby, get those honkai knights away from here forever."_

Valletta even joined in their mental banters (and also trolling them...I mean trolling Ruby and Jerzy) as he finished the said poor templar before kicked one of the archangels who tried to do a flying slash on his back, kicking the poor archangel to the sky.

*BANG!*

Ruby, with all the orders from Valletta, fired her gun to one of the honkai knights as the bullets from stopped its charge as it falls down.

"One more shot!"

"Hn."

Ruby fired once more from her Desert Eagle, this time killing the knights as it turned in pink pixels. Yet another honkai knights tried to charge...emphasize on charge.

As it fell down to Ruby's Desert Eagle salvo...this time it straight ended in pixels.

_"Dayum, this girl got criticals from damn normal standard Deagle shot."_

_{Seconded. But best to clear this out before the knights started to rush B evac the villagers.}_

Great...Chinatsu just went Russian CS style.

_"Oh I see."_

"Ruby," Valletta shouted as he bashed the Templar Shield at another poor archangel near him, "We have to finish this quick before the knights go rush B evacuating the villagers!"

"Rush B?" Both Ruby and Jerzy asked in confusion.

"CS:GO slang for as soon as possible, or known as ASAP military wise, or make haste in renaissance wise. I guess you guys never buy P90 and rush to point B as soon as you played it on PC."

'Though the orignal name is Rush B, fucking bitch or Rush B cyka blyat.'

"Oh...a game." Both Ruby and Jerzy rolled their eyes as Chinatsu explained the Rush B thing. Though how Jerzy know that CS:GO is a game is beyond my explanation.

"Ruby, let's hope we did not going to use that term a lot."

"Seconded."

Well...good luck for you both, Valletta and Chinatsu loves that term so much.

As soon as they finished their mental communication, Ruby quickly holstered her Desert Eagle as she's now redrawing her rapier. Some of the chariots tried to leap at her but she, with Jerzy's mental command, quickly evaded them before moved to another spot to avoid the templar's lance charge. Seeing the templar tried to pull back its lance, she stabbed it at the lance holding arms with her rapier before finished it with another stab at its inside to make it pink pixel.

Seeing the honkais are now dividing their attention at him and Ruby, Valletta waste no time as he thrown the shield at one of the templars nearby. While it didn't stun it, the attack give enough distraction as Valletta slide underneath it before kicking the distracted templars, downing it then return back on top of it before finishing with a series of ground and pound.

Another honkai archangel tried to swipe at Valletta but instead it ended up impaled by its fellow honkai knight who at the same time charged at him as he swiftly avoided it by jumping backwards.

_{Kek...that was nice.}_

The said archangel was dispersed into pink pixels while the knight decided to step back as it recharges its attack.

"Valletta, watch out!"

_{Huh, wait don't tell me...}_

However, the knight didn't have any chance to do it was stabbed by Ruby stab at its back, stunning it, before dispersed into pink pixels by Valletta's spinning backfist.

_"No worries, I just wanted to do that..."_

_{Yup. Eventhough you don't have to help. But thanks.}_

"Oh."

As they busy with the honkai, one of the scouts sent in secret by the Italian Lingua of Knights saw the battle, he was greatly mesmerized by the gracefulness (of Ruby), the power (of Valleta), and their deep synchronization, as they easily wiped out the Honkais.

'Santa madre di Dio. Questi due stranieri sanno come combattere questi terrori con tanta grazia e potenza. Inoltre sembravano conoscere la loro debolezza ... Potrebbe essere rischioso a causa della loro origine e religione, ma penso che possiamo chiedere al Gran Maestro di metterli come eccezione[40].'

The scout did continue his observation until all the Honkais are wiped out by Ruby and Valletta. By the time they cleared it, he did not waste time scouting as he ran back to his original position.

"Hanno ripulito l'area dalle truppe nemiche. È tempo per noi di evacuarli. Tuttavia, potremmo aver bisogno della loro assistenza[41]."

Hearing the report from the scout, the leader waste no time to ordered his troops to enter the settlement to help evacuation.

Valletta and Ruby, having cleared all the Honkai from the settlement, decided to take a rest a bit before they saw the Italian Lingua Knights closing to them.

_{Good thing they decided to rush B at the right timing. Right after we clean le Honkais from the area.}_

"Grazie per aiutarci nella battaglia. Siamo molto grati al tuo coraggio. Ma puoi aiutarci a evacuare i civili alle nostre fortificazioni di Rodi?[42]" the Italian Lingua leader asked.

"Sicuro. Ma dobbiamo muoverci in fretta. I mamelucchi potrebbero non attaccare presto, ma gli Honkais possono[43]."

Valletta took a moment of breathing before before...

"Οι άνθρωποι της Ρόδου θα μπορούσαμε να νικήσουμε τους εισβολείς αλλά δεν μπορούμε να διακινδυνεύσουμε όλοι να πεθάνουν μάταια. Για να εξασφαλίσουμε την ασφάλειά σας, πηγαίνουμε βιαστικά στην οχύρωσή μας μέχρι να αποκρούσουν τους εισβολείς. Εκείνοι που μπορούν να αγωνιστούν και να μας βοηθήσουν στη γλώσσα θα εκτιμηθούν πολύ[44]."

Hearing Valletta's order in their native language, the people inside the settlement started to move out from their house, albeit in fear of themselves getting deceived by the knights.

"Μη φοβάσαι. Αυτοί οι ιππότες ... θα βοηθήσουν επίσης την εκκένωση σας[45]," Ruby added, while stuttered a bit because of her first time on speaking Greek, "Είναι καλοί τύποι[46]."

Ruby's soft yet firm voice thankfully started to ensure the people that the Italian Lingua Knights are not the bad guy aka invaders as they now followed the Knights. With a simple nod fromValletta as a confirmation, the villagers are now following the Knight's formation as they're now marching to the Knight's fortification.

* * *

Fortification of Rhodes.

Near afternoon.

It took roughly four hours from Valletta alongside the Italian Lingua Knights and civilians from the countryside to arrive to the fortifications.

"Mère de ... La lingua italienne des chevaliers hospitaliers est arrivée![47]"

The declaration caught everyone who were busy fortify off guard. As they never expected the Italian Lingua were succeed in assisting the civilians to safety without any difficulties. It took only a short time before the current leader arrived.

"Mon ami Firenzi. Comment avez-vous réussi à persuader le civil de fuir en sécurité?[48]"

The Italian Lingua leader, who's now known as Firenzi, replied, "Ces étrangers nous aident sur notre chemin. Sinon, nous pourrions être éliminés par la charge initiale des Mamelouks[49]."

Firenzi pointed at Valletta and Ruby, the later cleaning her rapier (at Jerzy's instructions), and the former...

"Vous avez du café?[50]"

Just asking one of the most stupid things ever in history, causing confusion on every single trader and person inside the fortification who knew French. Seriously you're asking for that? Go to Muslim based countries instead.

_"Oh, shit, forgot about that. Now we have to resort to that."_

_{Grande and hot water?}_

Oh, shit...you stashed that?

_"What, problem?"_

No...I mean, can I have some?

_{...}_

_"Sure...if you know da wae."_

_{Oh, no. Not this shit again.}_

Oh, believe me, I will and I do.

"Ah, je vois[51]," the current Knights leader smiled, before noticed something, "Attends, tu viens de dire...Oh merde, les Mamelouks envahissent un jour plus tôt que prévu par nos espions. Tous les hommes, préparez-vous à nous rejoindre pour défendre ce pays[52]."

And this cause once again, confusion happened towards the villagers who just entered the fortification and most people who already inside it.

"?"

'Great. Again?' Valletta and Ruby, the later realized what actually happens, facepalmed.

"Euh, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre nos langues, Maître de Lastic. Cependant, ces étrangers peuvent[53]," Firenzi responded before looked at Valletta.

Valletta, after faceplamed, looked at Firenzi and before Firenzi could ask him to do so, he quickly cut.

"Okay, no need to order me." Valletta groaned before taking place from now the leader named de Lastic.

"Όλοι οι άντρες και οι νέοι, χρειαζόμαστε τη βοήθειά σας για να υπερασπιστούμε τη γη μας από τους εχθρούς όπως ακριβώς έκανε ο πρόγονος μας. Με πνεύμα και δύναμη μαζί ...[54]"

Valletta paused before smirked...

"Εμείς θα επικρατήσει![55]"

Everyone besides the Knights and them roared in unision as they are determined to protect the fortification, after hearing Valletta's not so inspirational speech...in my opinion before I got kicked by...

_"Author, at least you're honest. That's not my best speech in the first place."_

Okay, I have no idea you actually thought of that.

_{Valletta...are you siding with this shitty author or you're just actually prefer action to words?}_

_"Both. But in this case, I would rather go with the last one."_

"Voir, mon ami?[56]" Firenzi smiled at the situation, "Ils savent comment motiver ces Grecs.[57]"

de Lastic, who now looked at how spiritful the civilians at assisting the Knights in fortifying their defenses nodded, "Vous avez raison, Firenzi. Ces étrangers sont certainement la bénédiction de Dieu pour ces temps sombres.[58]"

He then turned back at several head each of Lingua of the Knights who just standing in front of him.

"Tout le monde, nous avons de graves nouvelles[59]," de Lastic paused, "Les Mamelouks ont attaqué un jour plus tôt que nos espions. Mais grâce à l'italien Lingua qui vient de patrouiller dans la région et à deux étrangers qui se trouvaient au bon endroit, ils ont repoussé leur attaque initiale. Mais attention, ils reviendront avec plus de chiffres, alors je veux que chacun garde les onze portes jusqu'à ce que notre dernier sang se répande et ne leur accorde aucune pitié.[60]"

Hearing the said orders, each head Lingua quickly rushed to their quarters to give their troops orders.

"¡Todo el mundo! ¡Prepárate para la batalla![61]

"Jeder! Verteidige die Südtore! Gib ihnen kein Viertel![62]"

"Perquè el Senyor Totpoderós aconsegueixi les portes de l'oest! Mostra als mamelucos sense pietat![63]"

"Ordes do mestre! Temos que axudar aos nosos irmáns nas portas do leste![64]"

"Todos! Ajude nossos colegas cavaleiros a defender os portões do leste dos mamelucos![65]"

"Ospitale-maisuaren maisuak Mamluksen inbasioaren hegoaldeko ateak defendatzeko aginduak eman ditu! Ezin ditugu horrelako munstro harro barbaroak inbaditu guk ere arnasa hartzen dugun bitartean![66]"

"We can not give up until we retook Jerussalem! Everyone, to south gate!"

"Provence Lingua, a pris les portes du sud! Auvergne Lingua, aider la Provence aussi! French Lingua, allez assister les Catalans dans l'ouest![67]"

"Lingua italienne, avec moi dans le nord![68]" de Lastic ordered as he hurried to the north.

"Grand Maître, et eux [69]?" Firenzi asked as he looked at Valletta and Ruby, the former was in crossroads as he looked left and right while the later looking at the former.

Chinatsu noticed the confusion of Valletta, as she also felt the same as well.

_{Valletta? West or East?}_

_"Not sure...wiki stated that Mamluks bombarded the western side of fortification, to be precise the Agios Antonios Gate. But they breached the Mandraki Harbour which is the eastrn side of fortification."_

_{So it's west, isn't it?}_

However, Valletta's decision was not decided by the wiki that he read (which how he got internet access in renaissance era is still beyond me, as the author, explanation) or Chinatsu...

_"Actually, I put most historical battles on offline save, but I might plan to do a makeshift internet access so I don't miss muh Dorisupi."_

I suggest not, but knowing you...that's not likely, or even Chinatsu.

"Wahhh...Valletta-san, Honkais inbound..."

But by Ruby's warning.

"The fuck?" Valletta cursed, "Ruby, where?"

"There," Ruby pointed at the tower, which shown the Fort of St. Nicholas with its tower.

_{Shit, honkais in the east? Oh, for fuck's sake! This is already fucking deviating from the history.}_

_"Chinatsu, we're also deviating from the history as well, just by our appearance alone, you know. Also the Mamluk's early attack."_

_{Fair point.}_

"Grand Maître, placez chaque lingua à l'ouest. Nous assisterons León, le portugais et las Castille à l'est[70]."

de Lastic and Firenzi, who heard Valletta's response, was surprised.

"Comment est-ce que vous...qu'est-ce c'est au nom de Dieu?[71]" de Lastic now looked at the eastern side as now he saw the pink monster known as Honkai.

One officer of the main branch of the Knights asked, "Comment peuvent être les Mamelouks se battent?[72]"

Ruby, now with the Valletta and Chinatsu's language transfer knowledge, and Valletta looked at the said officer. The former sighed while the latter two facepalmed.

_{Mamluk goes with yellow not pink, you dumbass. That's honkai.}_

"Chinatsu...should I beat some of your senses to make you realize that shouldn't saying bad words, especially to a God's most illustrious order?"

_{Oh, come on Jerzy. I have right to. Did he not see the color difference?}_

_"Chinatsu, you don't have to be rude...these guys except some of the Italian Lingua we just met didn't know them yet...also..."_

*TWHACK!*

Their mental communication was cut short as Firenzi smacked the said officer.

"AKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAK!"

_"Damn. Never knew that happened."_

_{It's official, Firenzi, you're now my new best friend.}_

"Non imbécile. Ces monstres roses s'appellent Honkai d'après ce que ces étrangers ont dit[73]."

Both Valletta and Chinatsu (in astral state) laughed at the current development, whilst Jerzy (in astral state) facepalmed and Ruby looked empty eyed, both either at the poor officers or Valletta and Chinatsu, most likely at the latter because Ruby and Jerzy thought it was a sign of disrespect.

"Oui...oui[74]," Valletta agreed, still laughing at the poor officer.

While de Lastic didn't approve such a rude response (more from Firenzi than Valletta), he nodded as now he realized what the name of the monsters he have faced.

"Aussi de Lastic, ils sont plus que capables de les combattre, ainsi que de lutter contre les Mamelouks[75]," Firenzi added, trying to convince de Lastic as he's not sure of Valletta and Ruby's combat prowess.

"Notre cavalerie éclaireuse a confirmé que [76]."

"Huh?"

_{Jerzy, Ruby, apparently they sent in scout while we're busy dealing with the Honkais in the settlement.}_

_"I think also during our time diverting the attention of the Mamluks should be put in consideration as well, after all we did help them right?"_

"Ah, I see."

"I see."

"Eh?"

"Eh?" both Jerzy and Ruby was surprised, alongside their Firenzi, Italian Lingua Knights and their fellow Grand Master's Knights.

_{Why don't you fucking speak English sooner, you idiotic old man?}_

"Stop speaking bad, Chinatsu-san."

"This is Knight's Order we're speaking to. The Grand Master especially."

_{You guys suck. He could save us from forcing us to using foreign language.}_

"But saying bad words to a Grand Master? Do you wished a death?"

"Well...that happened. So, Grand Master de Lastic, shall we?" Valletta just ignored their mental communication as he shrugged. The Grand Master just nodded.

"Yes. By the way, before we left for the battlefield, where do you hail from, stranger?"

"Numazu," Ruby replied.

"Parisot, Provence region. Better get going before our fellow Knights gets slaughtered."

"You're right, time is essential. I bid you foreigners our blessing to safety. May Lord protect you on this battlefield."

"You too," Valletta responded before left with Ruby.

"Provence?"

_"Jerzy, de Valette hails from Lingua of Provence."_ Jerzy nodded at the knowledge Valletta just explained as they rushed into the Mandraki harbour.

As soon as they're in the Mandraki harbour, they saw the carnage caused by the Honkai. Fallen debries everywhere and dead bodies piled up causing Ruby to cringe at such horror. Thankfully most dead bodies are from the Mamluks while there's still few from civilian and the Knights's body lay down, dead.

"I guess the Knights are realizing that Honkais are far more dangerous than Mamluks."

"Yet still we have some fallen, Jerzy-san."

_"Because they died protecting civilians. Well, we better get moving."_

Valletta and Ruby then rushed into the Fort, they see even more carnage. Some of the Knights are dispersed as one group of them are hardly deal any damage to a group of Chariot Honkais while the other dealt with the Mamluks while trying to fight another group of Honkai Knights. The third group, however and thankfully, has finished with all the archangels, yet with some loses, as they're now ordering evacutaion on the trapped civilians.

"Thank God, the Portuguese know how to deal with the archangels."

_{Jerzy while I don't know how you do know that was Portuguese was beyond me, sadly the archangels are the weakest of Honkai despite being the most versatile in manouver. But yes, Portuguese are finally found a way to beat them. With good drills, I'm sure they can bash any Honkai cannon-feeders out of the way.}_

"Cannon-feeders?"

_{Basically weak soliders those are easy to die.}_

"WHAT?!"

_"Jerzy, sadly, Chinatsu's right. Ruby, sync up again."_

"Un."

*FHUN!*

"Todos, retire-se![77]"

Valletta sighed as now he realized the confusion from the villagers.

'Note to self: Get some local Greek into the Knights or teach them Greeks.'

Before it escalates into panic, Valletta quickly ordered...

"Αποδράστε στην ασφαλή ζώνη μέσα στο φρούριο! Οι ιππότες θα βοηθήσουν![78]"

"Obrigado, estranho por nos ajudar [79]." A Portuguese Lingua replied after seeing the villagers now following Portugese Lingua Knight's direction.

"Agradeça-me mais tarde se sobrevivermos a essa merda[80]. Ruby, assist the Castillan Lingua."

"Hai."

"Você Português, consiga civis para a segurança ainda ficar afiado em qualquer emboscada possível. Eu ajudarei o León a lidar com esses Chariots[81]."

While surprised with Valletta's order, the Portugese Lingua nodded as they're now doing the exact order.

Wasting no time, Ruby readied her rapier in right hand and she slashed one Honkai Knight with it to pixels trying to stab a Mamluk soldier. The said Mamluk soldier tried to stab Ruby as he knows that she was one of the enemies in the war, yet he was stabbed to death by another Honkai Knight who actually aimed for Ruby.

Ruby wasted no time at the said Knight as she went for upward slash at it, staggering it before one of the Castillan Lingua Knights jumped on it, sword in hand as it stabbed the Honkai Knight into pink pixels.

"?" The said knight was in confusion before his eyes widened at another Honkai Knight charged at him.

*SWOOOOSH!*

*CTANG!*

He would be dead if not for Ruby, who deflected the charging attack form Honkai Knight. Ruby, however, was caught off guard momentarily as she was knocked down due to her miscalculation of the force from such attack.

"Tch!"

Thankfully, she stood up unharmed.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Before retaliating with a number of slashes of stabs, killing it as it disperes into pink pixels.

"¿Estás bien?[82]"

"Sí.[83]"

"Bueno. La próxima vez, ten cuidado. Honkai no escupió sangre cuando muere. Se convierte en píxeles de color rosa en su lugar. Y no estoy bromeando, es rosa[84]," Ruby cleans the dirt on her clothes before she noticed something that smell.

'Seriously, I think I need new clothes. And bath,' she thought as she felt uneasy and stink on her bodies...probably due to sweat.

"Ya veo...[85]"

With the advice from Ruby, the now recovered Castillan Lingua Knights attacked one of poor Mamluks cavalry who went close to them, killing him before yelled to warn one of their fellow Knights who was now fighting another Honkai Knight. The said Castillan Knights rolled to avoid getting hit before went to its back, stabbed it three times as it dispersed into pink pixel, confusing his fellow Lingua Knights.

"Jose. Cuidado, nuestro caballero extranjero dijo que la cosa rosa no es mamelucos. Es Honkai. Y no escupió sangre cuando murió, se dispersó en píxeles rosados tan ridículos como suena. Advertir a todos los demás [86]."

With the renewed vigor and recently earned knowledge from fellow Castillan Knights, Jose nodded before killing another three Mamluk soldiers who went in front of him, before warned his superior.

Meanwhile, as Valletta arrived in another location, he saw León Lingua Knights fared worse as they barely damage any of the Chariots. Thankfully none are died but they're begun to tire out due to Chariots's strength. Valletta, seeing this quickly reacted...

"Oi...you big fat ass ugly pinkies..."

All the Chariots who were pushing the Leóns in Valletta's vicinity are now looking at him.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Valletta yelled, imitating a voice from a certain flame ninja of MK, as he rushed into one of the Chariots nearby, punching it in the guts to make it fly before he pulls a kitchen knife (which the truth is actually a standard mid size kitchen knife from St. Freya Academy) and stab it into pixels.

Another Chariot, enraged with its fellow being's death, leaped at him. But Valletta quickly rolled to avoid before pushed it gently yet with powerful force, making it fly to its fellow Chariots who tried to attack the Leónese Knights instead, knocking them down and stunning them.

_{Valletta, chance! Order them!}_

"On it!"

Valletta, seeing the stunned state of the Chariots, ordered the nearby León.

"Todo o mundo, cobra![87]"

Despite being worn out by the pressure, the León Knights nearby him quickly regained their strength as they rushed to perform a general charge as they see their pink enemies were stunned, they managed to kill them all but they're confused as they're seeing pink pixels dispersing instead of blood.

Valletta facepalmed as he realizing his mistake, "Sentímolo, esquecín isto. Non eran mamelucos. Foi un dos tipos de Honkai, o Chariot (Carro) para ser exacto. Son lentos pero poderosos ao facer un salto suficiente para esmagarte. E cando morre, dispersáronse en píxeles rosados no canto de quedarse sen sangue vermello. Teña en conta que esta morte aplícase a todos os tipos de Honkai[88]." The current León Lingua Knights are nodded at the explanation.

'But one thing: how they're even appeared in here and somewhat stronger than the standard HI3 Honkais in our world, and even stronger than the most annoying 'not KOF' Lugal?' Valletta thought as he saw the damage caused by the Chariots, as it's strong enough to cause the damage that is usually Emperor Class Honkai beasts caused.

Yet he decided to push that thought away as he and now the relieved León knights went to assist other fellow León knights who was being pushed by another group of Chariots which didn't notice the defeat of their fellow Honkais.

It did take a long time but with Valletta's instructions and León Lingua Knight's vigor, they managed to clean all the Chariots from the area. As soon as the area were cleared from the Chariots, one of the León Lingua Knights raised his right hand and shouted in glory before followed by all but Valletta (he just nodded although he did raised his right hand) as they're now retreating to the safe area to assist the west gate, yet still cautious as Valletta's per instruction to be aware of any possible ambush.

Hearing the glory yell of the Leóns, Ruby and Castillan Knights's morale are raised even more as they're now on the offensive. The sudden morale increase causing the Mamluks into panic and the Honkai Knights into disarray as they are picked slowly one by one. It took around an hour before they finished off the Mamluks and Honkai Knights from the Fort.

"¡Por el Señor Todopoderoso![89]" one of the Castillan Lingua Knights yelled victoriously before followed by everyone in Ruby's group.

"¡Por el Señor Todopoderoso!"

"¡Por el Señor Todopoderoso!"

Seeing the sun begins to set, Ruby and Castillan Lingua Knights hurried back to the Fort, later eager to assist their fellow Lingua Knights in the west gate with their victory over Mamluk and Honkai. It didn't took long time as they regrouped with Valletta and León Lingua Knights, which walked in more steady pace, as they now walked together to the Gate of St. Paul, which welcomed by cheers of the civilians and Portugese Lingua Knights.

Everyone soon conversed at each other as they met, most at the decision to aid their fellow in west gate. Meanwhile, Valletta looked over Ruby, whose clothes dirtied and slightly tattered after the battle, in concern.

"Ruby?"

"Don't worry Valletta. Just a scratch after deflecting one Honkai Knight's attack." Ruby's reassurance gives Valletta a sigh in relief, "Should we go and assist Grand Master de Lastic in the west?" she asked back.

"I think...not," Valletta responded as he saw the remaining Lingua of the the Knights Hospitaller heading towards them.

de Lastic and Firenze, seeing Valletta, Ruby, civilians, and León, Castillan, and Portuguese Lingua to come alive, sighed in relief as they heading towards them with the head of each Lingua (others went back to their quarters), excluding the later three (León, Castillan, and Portuguese) as they are still tired.

"My friend. I see you come back alive. Looks like your prowess did not speak lies."

"Seems so, you guys looked fine. I guees Mamluks decided to pull back their forces on the west?"

"No, we did clashed but for a moment. The Mamluks were worried about their supply and their artillery from Honkai instead, also the scouts sent by them report the massive trouble at Mandraki harbour. Thankfully we manage to intercept him but we thought at the moment to sent French and Catalan to assist yours, but it seems that you guys managed to defeat them."

"Yeah...still, we have casualities from civilians and us, alongside Portuguese," the Castillan captain replied.

"Thankfully none from Leóns."

Valletta's additional response surprising the head of Castillan Lingua and Portuguese Lingua, including Ruby as well. Leónese head Lingua just smile weakly.

"How in the name of the Jesus, you did not lost anyone of them?" Jerzy, being curious, mentally asked in surprised tone.

_{Well...they're surprisingly good at reading their enemies and adeptible, slighty better if I want to compare to standard Valkryia squads.}_

_"Also, all Mamluks are wiped out by the Chariots and no civilians in the area so the Leóns only face them. Also their Leónese leader was actually aware of sudden change of battle situation."_

"Lucky. But how in the name of God we have Honkais in this era? Because the last time we recorded the occurance of Honkai Impact was 1978, which was the 2nd Impact."

_{Don't ask me that, Jerzy. I even have no idea of their sudden appearance. But one thing to notice, their strength are stronger. Their standard attack is equivalent of our world's Emperor class Honkai beast. And if we met that Emperor class, expect hell breaks loose.}_

"That means, their variant are going to be more powerful." Jerzy's eyes widen at the revelation

_"Chinatsu has a point though. But, how the hell we have le Honkais in le Renaissance era?"_

_{Not sure. But why I have a gut feeling that she might be here.}_

_"Huh?"_

_{Milivia, from what data we scammed a bit, was an avid medieval era fan, especially the Eastern Roman Empire.}_

Valletta's eyes harden as he knew what Chinatsu mentally mean.

_"Ah shit, do you think she will destroy any dimension that having Byzantine no chance of survive?"_

Chinatsu's eyes widen this time, as Valletta explained.

_{You mean, she will keep trying until only Byzantium survive and reform that Roman Empire?}_

_"That's one of the possibilities."_

"I see."

"By the way...how do you guys know that it was not Mamluks?" The British Head Lingua asked.

"Those things are dispersed into pink pixels as these foreigners stated, also they did not spilled blood like Mamluk invaders." The Leónese Head Lingua replied instead.

"Ah, I see. I guess introdcutions are in order," de Lastic smiled as he began to introduce themselves, "Good stranger, I am Grandis Magister Jean de Lastic, leader of the Knights Hospitaller."

"I am Firenzi Boldu, Italian Head Lingua."

"My name is Cayo Simón, Aragonese Head Lingua." Valletta took a flat face at this name but inside his mental, he's laughing.

_"Oh look, we have Tayo."_

_{Hei Tayo, hei Tayo, dia bis kecil ramah.}_

"Jesus! It is Cayo, stop mis-nicknaming people! Especially at the Knights."

"But...Jerzy...I found Tayo is easier to spell."

_"See, even Ruby agrees with it."_

"NOT YOU TOO RUBY!"

"Well, friend. I am Marcelinho Amorim II, Portuguese Head Lingua."

"Nice to meet you, mate. I am John V of Nottingham, English Head Lingua and co-leader of Anglo-Bavaria Lingua."

"Ah...ze name ist Frank Swartzen, Leader of ze Bavarian as well as Anglo-Bavaria Lingua."

"Well...thanks for saving our fellow brethen in the east. Ernio Asua III, Castillan Basque Head Lingua."

"Silvestre Isal, Catalan Head Lingua. Pleased to meet you good strangers."

"Gracia Neira. Born Portuguese but become head Lingua of León, thanks for the save...by the way, I see you fought like me, can we spar hand to hand fight?"

'He scouts me?' Valletta thought, surprised as someone saw his fight.

Other head Linguas groaned at this prospect, as they know how strong Gracia is when fighting unarmed, while Ruby sighed. Valletta meanwhile, just shrugged as he dismissing his confusing thought while he thinking that it was a fun idea to spar.

"Well...sure."

'Strangers, you have no idea what do you just done,' the other head Lingua including de Lastic thought. However, Firenzi has other thought.

'Actually...I think Gracia is in tough spot. He has agility of a thief and power of a berserker despite being a laid back person.'

"I wonder why you're agreed to spar with him hand to hand. Excuse my manners though, I am Damian de Grizio, my mother was a Castillan married to an Italian noble but I am staying in my birth place. I am Castillan Head Lingua of the Knights."

"Good night milady, I'm Clement Demaret, French Head Lingua."

"Stop womanizing Demaret, Milet De La Parisot, Provence Head Lingua."

"Ah, so you are born in the same place as me, eh?" Valletta responded at this name. Milet, hearing the response, smiled.

"I was." Milet smiled, "I guess you're from Provence eh?"

"Yup."

"Milet, you're even worse. How many time I do have to save your butt from angry woman who was busy with their field day," the last Head Lingua replied, looking pissed. "Duze Allard, sadly I am male despite my female namings. I am Auvergne Head Lingua by the way."

_{Boo to Duze. Yay for Milet. Long live perverts.}_

_"Seconded."_

"Okay. Well I guess we are going to introduce ours, Ruby..."

"Ha..hai. Name is Ruby Kurosawa...e...um...call me Ruby...uhh...nice to...meet you."

"Forgive her, she is a bit shy with male; in fact we just met yesterday due to some...accident. And I'm Jean Parisot de Valette, call me Valletta though. I guess you know some girl hanging spot eh, Milet?"

'God, no...one Milet is enough. Two Milet is even worse,' Duze cursed as he knows where this conversation is going.

As Milet, hearing Valletta's name and response smiled, "Ah, I have plenty Valletta. We have..."

"Milet...stop it," de Lastic cut, "I think we finally have our stranger's name then. So...," he brandished his sword as he put his sword on Ruby and Valletta's right shoulder, "Well, I, Grandis Magister Jean de Lastic, hereby on the behalf of the Knights Hospitaller of Rhodes, baptizes Jean Parisot de Valette and Ruby Kurosawa de Numazu as our newest Knights on their bravery to stop the terror of Mamluk from sieging our fortress in Rhodes..."

"de Numazu? Pardon me, Grandis Magister de Lastic, but I think Ruby should go with other names instead...de Numazu sounds like she's from the Far East continent of Asia." The others were surprised at Valletta's response.

"Valletta, we know that Ruby is from the Far East Asia but we're using Renaissance European names for nobles."

_"Jerzy, even Far East Asian nobles' doesn't use name based from their origin, clan is. Number is possible. But place? Straight no."_

"Point."

"Whoa...never in our life we see a brave young girl from Great Nation of Ming to join our order. Also, until we managed to found her a noble name of this, we should name her as such only in Knight's Order."

Valletta, Jerzy, and Chinatsu facepalmed, the former physically while the later two mentally.

"I'm not a Chinsese noble." Ruby pouted both physically and mentally.

_"Ming? She's Jap for the love of the Mount Taikan, also not nobility."_

Valletta took a moment breathing before replied, "Ah...she's Japanese born not Chinese Ming if I want to clarify, Master de Lastic."

Ruby, now felt relieved by Valletta's clarification, asked mentally, "Valletta, does it mean we have to re-experience of the Sengoku era battles?"

_"You mean the depicted dramatization of Sengoku Warriors? Nah, important stage of Sengoku era while it begins at 1467, the most impotrant part did not start until 1565. Even the Vienna siege with Hussars was in 1683."_

"Huh?"

_"Being a game, Sengoku Warriors has some good representation of Sengoku era Ruby, with some changes obviously. Ruby, ah...I think I know a perfect Renaissance name for you."_

Ruby deadpanned when Valletta said game, but was surprised when he mentally said has a new name for her, "You have?"

_"Yup. Trust me."_

"Grand Master, I think Ruby Allais De Numazu should be worked, because I fear of the Pope purging her due to heresy despite the fact that she is actually Catholic," Valletta spoke, surprising every Head Lingua in the location, including de Lastic himself.

_{And yet you decided to go add her birth place in her name.}_

_"Kurosawa means black marsh in Japanese and in French means Marais, I guess Allais is close enough for the pronounciation to that."_

_{Allais and Marais? Allais...Allais...Mallais...Marrais}_

_"And Japanese sucks at L pronounciation, they called it as r instead."_

_{Umm...I guess you have a point.}_

_"Also, that's to ensure her name is safe enough with the Renaissance era nobility naming, you know how the nobles gaining their fame from right?"_

"I see. A win-win solution."

"I see. But yes. We are not going to purge everyone who fought for the sake of recapture Jerusalem..." Master de Lastic smiled.

"Christianity holy site?"

"Yes, milady..."

"Demaret, silence." Duze and Milet cut, other Head Lingua laughed at Demaret's vain womanizing, including Valletta whilst Ruby's face are matches her hair.

_"Wow, a 45 year Head Lingua tried womanizing a 16 year old schoolgirl? Definitely, no. She shall be forever with Honk."_

Nah. He can try anyway. Let him.

"As our newest knight-diplomat."

Both have different reaction at the current situation as de Lastic said his decision.

"At least, this job is still relevant with my capabilities in the past life, Ruby-san."

"Hai. Thank you, Grand Master de Lastic."

Ruby was relieved to take such task that did not involve bloodshed unless summoned to defend them from Honkai, Valletta, howewer, while his outsides show his calmness...

"Grand Master, while I am grateful with such a task you have ordered on us..."

'Hell no I'm not going to be a fucking diplomat. We suck balls on that. That's a fucking one way ticket to destroy every great nation, beside fucking greedy assholes, idiotic moves, and lies of politicians.'

But inside his mind he's beyond pissed.

_{Seconded. Diplomacy is a one way ticket to hell.}_

Including Chinatsu.

"...But can you guys excuse us for some preparation for possible incoming invasion from Mamluks. Because I think that was only the first wave from them. And I do believe that they will send more armies to capture this..."

Valletta's word was cut by a sudden arrival of a man on horse.

"Grand Master de Lastic...what happened here, we thought Mamluks will attack tomorrow."

"Ah, Jacques. The Mamluks pushed their attack eariler. But thanks to our newly baptized Knights and now our new diplomats, Jean Parisot de Valette and Ruby Allais De Numazu, we managed to repel them." de Lastic replied to the man on the horse, whose known as Jacques before introducing him, "Ah, by the way, this is our leader of spy network ring, Jacques D'Aboville."

"Ah, I see. Thank you for your bravery on repelling the attack, Lady Knight Allais and young master de Valette..."

"Ah, just call me Valletta and Ruby. Both of us don't like being called as nobility in all honestly," Valletta cut as Ruby nodded at this.

"I see then, a sense of modesty. By the way, Master de Lastic, our spies reporting that the Mamluks are packing their weapons to their base."

_{Well, so much for one single invasion that cannonically ends in thrity eight days.}_

"A month?"

_{Yes. They're. But because one: No Honkai and two: Reorganizing strength because attacking waves.}_

"Chinatsu has a point."

_"Whelp...I guess le Honkais are destroying their forces more than we expected."_

"This is good chance to destroy them...I will quickly...propose a counter attack to disrupt their withdrawal."

"Highly doubt it Master de Lastic, military council might have heard how powerful the pink monsters known as Honkai attack and their damage dealt on our defenses in one single attack, they can't risk losing you as your leadership and fortification skills was highly needed so they most likely will reject your proposal," Valletta paused as he sighed, "As much as I like to bash some of their head as well, I mean bashing Mamluks head."

Everyone cringed...however the most surprising comes from Gracia Neira as he laughed heartily.

"Ah, not our time to deliver them a good bashing I guess."

Firenzi, seeing how Gracia laughed in a friendly tone to another person besides de Lastic and him, come into conclusion in his mind.

'Note to de Lastic: Valletta better be sent to front line instead as diplomat, put him with Neira and not even Ottoman Jannisaries might survive their assault. Ruby might be good as diplomat but seeing her adaptability and her cooperation with Valletta, best sent her in missions together with him. Though from her, I might like to learn some of how to handle enemy cavalry. I admit we're a bit lacking on that and almost wiped out if not for her.'

Jacques nodded at Valletta's opinion before added, "His opinion is surprisingly logical, the military council was sent a propsal of white peace by Mamluks due to the pink enemies that destroy almost all of their attacking forces and decided to send our acceptance letter."

de Lastic was pissed, "You have to be kidding me. This is our chance..."

*SHING!*

Whatever de Lastic was trying to saying next was cut as Ruby noticed the pink shining thing on the pocket Jacques has, "Huh? Why that was shining?"

"Ah. I found this from one of the dead Mamluk soldier. I was curious and originally I wanted to ask you of this." Jacques quickly grabbed what inside his horse's side pocket from his saddle, which reveal a pink thing that surrounded by pink block crystals that was broken.

_{Oh, shit. Honkai crystal?}_

"Honkai crystal?"

_"No, Chinatsu. And Ruby, that's Trinity Crystal Shard, a fragment."_

_{I see.}_

Valletta quickly snatched the crystal fragment from Jacques as he explained, "Sorry for that but I know this thing. This is a crystal fragment known as Trinity Crystal Shard, which is a aggregate of Honkai energy, a common side effect of the catastrophy caused by pink monsters as you say Jacques, which is called Honkai," he paused a bit before added, "And usually, Honkais are manifestation of God's wrath. I know this order is a mlitary religious order and the people inside this order might end up in desperation and later abandon their ways of God into anarchy. But for a person who worked with that like me and ironically, after knowing the truth, it was not. It was a cause of a wrath manifestation of a single person whose dreams are never come into fruition."

"So basically like he or she retaliaties on a world where her dreams are never realized?" Firenzi asked.

"Sadly...yes. And I am afraid this is her next destination to destroy this world if it was the happening. Can we dicuss this away from the council?"

"Huh, why?"

"Jacques," Valletta sighed before looking down, "I can't risk anything leaks that results us into total extinction, as Honkais are...capable of destroying worlds in an instant.

* * *

Unknown Place...

The man, wearing traditional Chinese dress, arrived in front of the emperor...which is guraded by a lot of elite Asian Longspear guard.

"My emperor, I bring interesting rumor."

"I hope this is not the news about the Indian silk again." The emperor looked bored with the news that might be sent.

"Ah...no. One of our diplomat sent overheard a rumor in the west...in the Rhodes...there are two people who has been rumored to have the same case with the arrival of our "Messenger from Heaven" Hongō Kazuto. These people are capable of holding the Mamluk invasion as well as able to lead armies to fend off the mysterious pink monsters who has been lately harassing our western trade efficiency."

"Ah," the emperor begin to scratch his chin...looking interested as the news delivered to him was the new one, "Do you manage to know their name?"

"About that...sadly...the Qara Qoynulu managed to detect our spy network and expel our diplomat before we managed to get their name."

"I see...that is unfortunate. I suppose it is time to us to get more tributaries. And...Kang Fen?"

"Yes my emperor?" The now named Kang Fen asked.

"Call back Zhuan Huo from Qara and tell him to build a new spy network in Byzantine, my order."

"I will, my emperor."

* * *

Note:

[1] Geia sou fíle, pós eínai i sodeiá? (Hey friend, how's the crop? (Greek))

[2] Kalá fíle mou, afxánetai statherá ... sýntoma nomízo óti boró na xekiníso na agoráso perissóterous exoplismoús. Oi kalliérgeies pou parágontai edó apaitoúntai akómi perissótero, eidiká gia tous evgeneís. (Well my friend, it's steadily increasing...soon I think I can start buy more equipments. Crops produced here are demanded even more, especially in for nobles. (Greek)).

[3] Brávo sou (Good for you (Greek)).

[4] Ta chrímata apó tin pólisi aftón ton kalliergeión eínai eláchista se thési na apoplirósoun to dáneió mas stin topikí trápeza. (Money from selling these crops is barely able to repay our loan to the local bank. (Greek))

[5] Vlépo (I see (Greek)).

[6] Chorís anisychíes, tha sas voithíso na exoflísete to dáneió sas. Metá apó óla, eímaste adelfoí den eímaste? (No worries, I will help you to repay your loan. After all, we are brothers aren't we? (Greek)).

[7] Akóma ki étsi, tha protimoúsa na exoflíso to dáneió mas me diká mou chrímata. Den thélo na sas empisteftó perissótero, adelfé. (Even so, I would rather to repay our loan with my own money. I don't want to rely on you more, brother. (Greek))

[8] Min piézete ton eaftó sas pára polý. Akóma ki an échoume tóra ti dikí mas oikogéneia, exakolouthoúme na échoume schési me to aíma. Kai den thélo na do ton megalýtero aderfó mou tóra se perissótera provlímata. (Don't push yourself too much. Even if we're now having our own family, we're still blood related. And I don't want to see my big brother now in more trouble. (Greek))

[9] Metá apó óla, aftó eínai gia ólous tous adelfoús échoun... (After all, this is for all brother have...(Greek))

[10] Aderfé, proséxte! (Brother, watch out! (Greek))

[11] Aderfé, eísai entáxei?(Brother, are you alright? (Greek))

[12] Eímai kalá (I'm fine (Greek))

[13] Oi echthroí apofasízoun na mas epitethoún? (Are the enemies decided to attack us? (Greek))

[14] Poios eísai? Prospatheíte na mas eisválei? (Who are you? Are you trying to invade us? (Greek))

[15] Aftó den eínai asteío. Sovará, pós boró na sas eisválo eán den échoume kan idéa gia to poú eímaste?! (That's not funny. Seriously, how I can invade you if we even have no idea where the fuck we are?! (Greek))

[16] Akóma ki an boreís na milíseis ti glóssa mas, skeftíkame akóma óti eísai katáskopos tou echthroú prospathóntas na enimeróseis ton echthró pou... (Even if thou can speak our language, we still thought that you're enemy spy, trying to inform the enemy that... (Greek))

[17] Aderfé, stamatíste! Ypárchei mia asyneíditi gynaíka ekeí! (Brother, stop! There's an unconscious woman there! (Greek))

[18] Échete neró? (Do you guys have water? (Greek))

[19] People of Rhodes. We as the cavalry of Knights Hospitaller, orders everyone in the vicinity to harvest everything crops yield in haste for the incoming invasion...of the land. (Italian)

[20] Also known as Langue de Italo-Romance, a branch of Knights Hospitaller originiated from group of Romance languages spoken in Italy, Corsica (France), and formerly in Dalmatia (Croatia).

[21] Just great (Polish).

[22] Knights, don't speak Italian to major Greek. They won't understand. Let me speak it for you instead. (Italian).

[23] Oi ánthropoi tis Ródou, emeís os ippikó ton Ioannínon Ioannídon, diatázoume ólous tous plisiésterous na mazévoun óla ta sodeiá se viasýni gia tin eiserchómeni eisvolí ... tis gis (People of Rhodes. We as the cavalry of Knights Hospitaller, orders everyone in the vicinity to harvest everything crops yield in haste for the incoming invasion...of the land (Greek)).

[24] Well...problem solved for you. (Italian)

[25] Just one thing. Just because Italian Latin is slightly closer to the Greek doesn't mean that the people will understand that language. You guys still need Greek. Also...pardon me, what year is this? (Italian)

[26] August 10, 1444 AD (Italian).

[27] Son of a bitch! Exactly the time Mamluk invasion to Rhodes?! Crazy author, do you want to kill us slowly? (Indonesian).

[28] Incoming enemy cavalry! (Italian).

[29] Wha...WHAT?! (Japanese).

[30] Everyone...prepare for battle! (Italian).

[31] This is our chance! Everyone, engage! (Italian).

[32] 'aelam 'anani 'uqatil bialear , lkn min fadlik ... nahn 'aeda' , lidha 'aeatani 'afdal tasdida! (I know I fight bare handed, but please...we're enemies so give me your best shot! (Arabic)).

[33] hasna! 'ant alwardiu alwahsh alduhun alqabihat! tueal fi wajhi ya ghabi alhamar! (Okay! You pink ugly fat monster! Come at me you dumb ass! (Arabic))

[34] Oh calm down, I'm not your enemy. The Mamluks has been dispatched. But now we have that and the civilians still holding on their house in fear of them (Italian).

[35] In the name of god, what are those things? (Italian).

[36] Also, hold this area. We will clear those things and get the civilian (Italian).

[37] He has a point (Italian).

[38] Our cavalry did told me that he's just clearing the enemy cavalry archers and those things...(Italian).

[39] ...alone with just his bare hands (Italian).

[40] Holy mother of god. These two foreign people know how to fight these terrors with such grace and power. Also they seemed to know their weakness...It might be risky because of their origin and religion but I think we can ask the Grand Master to put them as an exception (Italian).

[41] They have cleared the area from the enemy troops. It's time for us to evacuate them. Though, we might need their assistance (Italian).

[42] Thank you for assist us in the battle. We are very grateful at your bravery. But can you assist us evacuating the civilians to our fortifications of Rhodes? (Italian).

[43] Sure. But we have to move in haste. Mamluks might not going to attack anytime soon but the Honkais can. (Italian).

[44] Oi ánthropoi tis Ródou tha boroúsame na nikísoume tous eisvoleís allá den boroúme na diakindynéfsoume óloi na pethánoun mátaia. Gia na exasfalísoume tin asfáleiá sas, pigaínoume viastiká stin ochýrosí mas méchri na apokroúsoun tous eisvoleís. Ekeínoi pou boroún na agonistoún kai na mas voithísoun sti glóssa tha ektimithoún polý. (People of Rhodes, we might have defeated the invaders but we can't risk everyone die in vain. So to ensure your safety, we are going in haste to our fortification until the invaders are repelled. Those who can fight and assist us in language will be greatly appreciated. (Greek)).

[45] Mi fovásai. Aftoí oi ippótes ... tha voithísoun epísis tin ekkénosi sas. (Uh...don't be afraid. These knights...are going to assist your evacuation as well (Greek)).

[46] Eínai kaloí týpoi (They are good guys (Greek)).

[47] Mother of ... The Italian lingua of the hospitaller knights has arrived! (French)

[48] My friend, Firenzi. How do you managed to persuade the civilian to escape to safety? (French)

[49] These foreigners help us on our way. If not, we might be wiped out by the initial charge of the Mamluks (French).

[50] You guys have coffee? (French).

[51] Ah, I see. (French).

[52] Wait, did you just say...Oh shit, the Mamluks are invading a day earlier than our spies predicted. Everyone who are male, prepare to join us to defend this land (French).

[53] Uh, they can't understand our languages, Master de Lastic. However, these foreigners can. (French).

[54] Óloi oi ántres kai oi néoi, chreiazómaste ti voítheiá sas gia na yperaspistoúme ti gi mas apó tous echthroús ópos akrivós ékane o prógonos mas. Me pnévma kai dýnami mazí ... (Everyone male and young, we need your assistance in defending our land from the enemies just like our ancestor did. With our spirit and strength together... (Greek))

[55] Emeís tha epikratísei! (We will prevail! (Greek)).

[56] See, my friend? (French).

[57] They know how to motivate these Greeks. (French).

[58] You are right, Firenzi. These foreigners are surely god's blessing for these dark times. (French).

[59] Everyone, we have grave news (French).

[60] The Mamluks attacked a day earlier than our spies reported. But thanks to the Italian Lingua who just on patrol of the area and two foreigners who happened to be there in the right place, they have repelled their intial attack. But beware, they will come back with more in numbers, so I want everyone to guard all the eleven gates until our last blood spilled and give them no mercy (French).

[61] Everyone! Prepare for battle! (Spanish).

[62] Everyone! Defend the south gates! Give them no quarter! (German).

[63] For the Lord Almighty, get the west gates! Show the Mamluks no mercy! (Catalan).

[64] Master's orders! We have to assist our brethren in the east gates! (Galicia).

[65] Everyone! Assist our fellow knights to defend the east gates from the Mamluks! (Portuguese).

[66] The master of Hospitaller has give us orders to defend the south gates from Mamluks invasion! We can't let such barbary vile monsters invade ours while we're still breathing! (Basque).

[67] Provence Lingua, took the south gates! Auvergne Lingua, assist the Provence as well! French Lingua, go assist the Catalans in west! (French).

[68] Italian Lingua, with me in the north! (French).

[69] Grand Master, How about him? (French).

[70] Grand Master, get every single lingua to the west. We will assist León, Portuguese, and Castille in the east. (French).

[71] How do you...what in the name of god is that? (French).

[72] How can be Mamluks are fighting each other? (French).

[73] No, you idiot. That pink monstrosities are called Honkai from what these foreigners said. (French).

[74] Yes...yes. (French).

[75] Also de Lastic, they're more than capable of fighting them, as well as fighting Mamluks. Our scout cavalry confirmed that. (French).

[76] Our scout cavalry confirmed that. (French).

[77] Everyone, retreat! (Portuguese).

[78] Apodráste stin asfalí zóni mésa sto froúrio! Oi ippótes tha voithísoun! (Retreat to safe zone inside fort! The knights will assist! (Greek)).

[79] Thanks, stranger for helping us (Portuguese).

[80] Thank me later if we survive this shit (Portugese),

[81] You Portuguese, get civilians to safety yet stay sharp on any possible ambush. I'll help the León handling those Chariots (Portuguese).

[82] Are you alright? (Spanish)

[83] Yes (Spanish)

[84] Good. Next time, be careful. Honkai did not spit blood when it dies. It turns into pink pixels instead. And I'm not joking, it's pink (Spanish).

[85] I see... (Spanish).

[86] Jose. Watch out, our foreigner Knight said that pink thing is not Mamluks. It is Honkai. And it did not spit blood when die, it dispersed into pink pixels as ridiculous as it sounds like. Warn everyone else (Spanish).

[87] Everyone, charge! (Galicia)

[88] Sorry, forgot that. That was not Mamluks. It was one of the Honkai type, the Chariot to be exact. They're slow but powerful when doing a leap enough to crush you. And when it dies, they dispersed into pink pixels instead of staying down in red blood. Be noticed that this death applies to all Honkai types (Galicia)

[89] For the Lord Almighty! (Spanish)

* * *

Note:

_"Whelp...a good number of translations here."_

Yeah. Also, some point to be noted in this fanfic here:

Let it be know that in this story, Ruby understands English and a slight Italian (Japanese doesn't count since we're talking foreign) while some of the remaining foreign language need her stigmata's power (or Chinatsu's).

Also...Jerzy and Chinatsu stigmata's past knowledge will not only transferred to Valletta and Ruby but also buff them.

Forgot to mention Saboteur in the previous chapter in the story is actually one of the Immortal Blades units of Schicksal, which they wield sharp weaponry such as scythe, axe, etc.

Instead of the old Three Kingdoms, the all characters of Koihime Musō will appear in the same era with the DW and SW characters.

Also, will fix Jean Parisot de Valette's name.

_{Huh?}_

_"It's Valette instead of Vallette, apparently."_

And, Lugal and its kinds (Imperator, King, Queen, Flame and Ice Emperors) are the most fucking bullshittery of the Honkai monsters of all history of HI3 that I have played, I'd rather fight a fucking Thaloc or hell the Aesir Heimdall than these abnominations.

_{Seconded. I swear that and Heimdall is less bitching than these shits. Also one shot kill at close range? I call bullshit!}_

_"Third. Though you never play with sound on author."_

Also...Honkais are called by it because possibilities of them are most likely genderless.

Despite being having east of the fortification, the fort was actually in north...it means the the battle was in the north and their current north means the palace of the Grand Master.

And finally in this case, all Head Lingua of the Knights Hospitaller including the Grand Master is capable of speaking English.

_{And you still suck at describing HI3 elements here auhtor.}_

I'm newbie as well, what do you expect?

_{Newbie...my ass}_

_"Please ignore their bickering, and let's see the preview for the next chapter...shall we?"_

* * *

Preview for the next chapter:

"Valletta, Ruby, Jacques. We need your help on rebuilding our spy network in Ottoman Empire."

{Wait, espionage? But we're the fucking diplomats.}

"He's right. Wait...EU IV is a game?"

"Valletta stop looking at...wait isn't that Mehmed II?"

"Oi chill out...we are not Knight Templars...we are the Knight Hospitaller. The Kngiht Templar was dissolved in 1312 by the Pope Clement V. Though it was caused by bullshit rumors created from Philip IV."

"Are you former assassin?"

"Oh cock, hell no! I do parkour as a past time hobby! And now we have...Honkais, again?"

* * *

Oh, finally the original chapter and the clusterfuck begins...yay

_{SCREW YOU!}_

Well...expect more suffering from our heroes as they experience their first time late medieval era war that will be transformed into a Renaissance era.

Also...finally got the Fatalita.

_{Isn't that a Ridge Racer car?}_

_"Yes. Prize from Ridge Racer's 3rd collab with DRSP to be exact. Author got both in main and secondary account, and it's the easiest of easiest DS tracks ever...bar none._

_{Whelp...that easy?}_

Yup. Track is the original Ridge Racer Seaside Route 765 no less and time limit is very lenient, just wrong settings though.

_"Nah, it does well. Just shame the author didn't get the Zihua Archangel which is...the Kamata Angeleus's successor."_

Yeah, that. And also, I might change the way how the dialogue spoke in Arabic and others, instead using the original letters, I might better go for the translation instead.

_"Also better change Head Lingua to baili."_

Nah...next chapter I will. It's a plan.

Well, we need your help guys. Review, like, favorite, sent kudos...

_{Author...}_

_"If you're visiting in AO3, Chinatsu."_

_{Oh. Also, no opening song?}_

Next episode, as well as closing song.

_{And finish your cover idiot...}_

Yes...yes...Well then, see you next time...

* * *

_{Big thanks to the Elvis-C...}_

_"Chinatsu..."_

_{What?}_

GET OVER HERE!

*FWOOOSH!*

_{AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!}_

*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*

* * *

_"Please stand by, we're experiencing techincal difficulties."_

_"Also...guys, what Pandora Box does author mean? Help me in comment section."_


	5. Chapter 1 - 2

Europa Impact Universalis

Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Knights Hospitaller

Story 2: The Edirne Diplomatic Incident (Part 1)

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by MiHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Assassin Creed are owned by Ubisoft Montreal.

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

* * *

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...**stfu**." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

"_Hello!"_and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication (Valletta and Chinatsu only)

_{Ye...ye...}_

"_Ulalala."_

God, the heck are you guys doing? And stop imitating U & I scenes you dumb...

"_Incoming R-18 scene."_

_{Finally author, give us some good scene so these kids understand why this is a MA rated story.}_

"_Uhhh...problem... only has M..."_

_{AO3?}_

(Sigh) Goddammit, stop interrupting me and looking at my script, you worthless...

"Hmmm" – Mental communication (now includes 4th wall breaker (only non-Valletta and Chinatsu only))

(Sees a bunch of Honkai Zombies arrive).

Great...and now you guys decided to crash the party (Pulls a BFG 9000 and fire at the zombies).

"_Shouldn't it be gals?"_

_{That's not appropriate__. They're already dead__.}_

*PIP!*

*PIP!*

*PIP!*

*PIP!*

*PIP!*

*PIP!*

*PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!*

*FWOOOOSH!*

**Like and subscirbe** – Song indicators and lyrics

_{THE FUCK?! HOW DO YOU OWN THAT?!}_

Stole one from UAC. Problem?

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

_{Next time...stole six.}_

And how do I suppose to bring them?

_{Oh...}_

"_Chinatsu, he lied. He actually gets it from his friend, mailed straight from someone with UV as the initial. It just has five BFGs though."_

_{Oh...my bad _(Grabs another two BFGs)_. LET ME BLOW YOUR ASS UP DUMBASS!}_

Valletta, mind help me with the warning tags while I and Chinatsu deal with those Zombie Horde?

"_Sure. Mind you there are still necrofilia readers there..."_

* * *

_Warning tags for this chapter:_

_War brutality, __AU (EU IV bruh), __lots of dirty word, more OOC, more local language (because location based, not mine), possible lemons._

* * *

Opening song:

**Coat of Arms** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

The intrumental begins with a relatively peaceful market in Rhodes...people doing their transactions, do their bargaining, and bringing the bought items.

The situation remained the same until the music starts to get loud...as they see an envoy Knights Hospitaller rushing panickedly into the market.

The second loop of the loud instrumental sees the scene shifted to Valletta and Ruby with their signature battle armor and guns (Ruby use a lightened alloy shard (from Project Bunny) to her armored shirt and skirt (Thigh length) with the Knights Hospitaller insignia as Valletta remained his white trademark shirt and long sport trouser, only now with Hospitaller insignia in his right arm) while enjoying their time in the market quickly following the envoy to the Palace of Grand Master as Chinatsu and Jerzy in their astral state, guided.

The third loop of the loud instrumental sees Valletta and Ruby arrived in the Palace...as every baili and Jacques of the Knight Hospitaller under Grand Master de Lastic seeing a letter sent by the envoy.

**At down envoy arrives**

de Lastic reads a declaration of war letter sent by the enemies, making every Baili grit their teeth at the letter, while he was looking at Valletta and Ruby.

**Morning of October 28th**

Valletta and the astralized Chinatsu sighed as they have expected the next invasion while Ruby and astralized Jerzy tensed.

"**No Day" proven by deed**

de Lastic orders every Baili to prepare for incoming war.

**Descendants of Sparta, Athens, and Crete**

Camera shifts to Knights Hospitaller mobilizing their troops as the Baili doing a quick inspection before de Lastic yelled at the incoming invader, causing them to charge.

**Strike hard, the tables have turned**

Honkai beast and zombies at a sudden interrupt the battle as the invaders went into panic and the Knights tensed.

**Drive them back over the hill**

Yet Valletta and Ruby, as the Knights frontier charging at both Honkai and invaders.

**At arms, just like before**

Valletta and Ruby's charge making all the Knight go following them and charging at both the Honkai and invaders.

**Soldiers, civilians, Hellas at war**

Swords clashed with sword, pikes with pikes, gauntlets with gauntles.

**By their own hand**

All three parties traded blow as Valletta tighten his fist...

**Forced the enemy out of their land**

And pucnhed the invader's leader in horse, killing him and making the morale of the invaders dropped.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

de Lastic and Firenzi quickly capitalized on the morale drop on the invaders side as they ordered a general charge.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Milet and Duze nodded at each other before ordered their cavalries to disrupt enemy invaders's retreat.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

While some of Honkai archangels are being repelled by Franz's infantry supported by John and his crossbow infantry.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

Cayo and Marcelinho quickly ordered flanking attack on the Templars...disrupting their attacks on Silvestre's infantry as they are battling Honkai Knights.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

Clemet and his Cavalry Knights charges into de Lastic and Firenzi's area, supporting them while surrounding the unexpected invaders.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Damian quickly ordered his infantry to launch a barrage attack to incoming Honkai waves as they clashed.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

As the Knights thought they're winning, they did not expect a Honkai knight charging at Ruby as they tried to rush into her.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

The music ends with a in POV of a confused Honkai knight as its chraging attack was blocked by Ruby's rapier before looking too late at Valletta (who appear from nohwere to its left) who performing a spinning backfist...as the screen goes white.

* * *

Fields of Palace of the Grand Master, Rhodes...

7 October 1444

Morning

A week after the failed invasion of Rhodes, the Knights Hospitaller with Ruby and Valletta's knowledge quickly waste no time on drilling their armies as well as fortifying their defenses for incoming invasion at them (and having their scientist doing a collaboration research). Also, on behalf on Valletta's suggestion (the councils initially disagree but after Valletta's persuasion (actually, which is telling them a threat that a possible invasion from the Byzantine Empire, which every of the Knights Baili or Head Lingua thought was a spectacular bluff but were surprised to see it worked)), they agreed to make a new Lingua name Greek Lingua under apparently a disinherited Byzantine noble named Dominica Palaiologos.

Yes, the leader of the Greek Lingua was a female. Both Dominica and Ruby took no time to understand each other, both as the Knight Hospitallers and as female.

"_..."_

What, they also need to talk about woman things, no yuri until Honk arrives as per agreement.

"_Oh...actually just fast forward it."_

Right.

Also they teaching the Knights the types of Honkai beast and created strategies on how to fight it, both solo and as a team. Another week passed after the establishment of the new Greek Lingua, Valletta and Ruby were later inserted as Provence Lingua Knights much to Milet De La Parisot's happiness (because he found his fellow soul mate (a pervert) and a cute girl, which was a bonus) and to every Baili's groan except Gracia and Firenzi (the former because Valletta did promised him to fight hand to hand so he has nothing to anger at, while Firenzi was more into Valletta's origin).

Today, every Baili and their soldiers, including de Lastic are now crowded around the stand to watch the spar between Valletta and Gracia.

The latter arrived with the Knights Hospitaller traditional armor set while the former came in the most unexpected cloth set.

'Valletta, what in the world?' Jerzy mentally thought as she saw the clothes.

"Why does Valletta-san prefers that instead of the standard armor?"

_{Ruby, he prefers mobility, besides even the most flexible fabric created by Schicks__al, paging the Tuna and her Divine Prayer's cloth, __is more than capable to resist Honkai attacks than this era's finest armor. In addition, he never likes heavy armor...except that of Yama__buki__ Heavy Armor by a Singaporean artist.}_ Chinatsu mentally replied as she winked mentally at the Heavy part, giving Ruby a confused stare.

"God, Chinatsu. I see now you're trying to corrupt her into the path of lust. I demand you to stop it!"

Yet Jerzy know that as she did (in secret) watch a pic of the said art, including the R-18[1] version, her face actually red seeing the picture (as she thought it was lewd and sin inviting).

_{Mou, you're no fun, Jerzy.}_

"What? We're sparring right?" Valletta ignored the ongoing mental communication as he shrugged.

"No, I mean...we are yes indeed, we are sparring but I mean why do you don't use our training armor set?" Gracia asked as he pointed at Valletta's white shirt and black short pants which in truth was bought from the local clothes shop before he get it tailored with Ruby's advice. While everyone know he bought that (and surprised that he bought ten pairs of each), they did not expect that Valletta will use that today.

"I never do sparring with armor." Valletta replied which is actually half-truth.

The nonchalant response of him surprised all of the Knights but Gracia who smiled serenely.

"I see...we tend to be invincible when it comes to armor, right?"

Valletta looked at Gracia, smiled as well, before responded.

"Yeah, sort of..."

_{Surprising.}_

"_Yeah. He's not wrong, but just incorrect."_

_{Yup...he's actually has good understanding of our hardships and battle style in the other world though.}_

Valletta and Chinatsu was momentarily set aback when Gracia also puts off his armor set, even surprising everyone in the arena.

"Are you guys insane?"

_{Jerzy, this is just a sparring.}_

"Does sparring go without armor?"

_{Depends on the situation and spar combatant's wishes.}_

'Now, this could be a problem.' Valletta thought as he saw a muscular body of Gracia in the chainmail set.

"Well...shall we?" Gracia asked as he readied his stance, which...

_{You got have to be shitting me! A fucking Andy Bogard stance?! Oi, author...what the fuck is just goes on with your head?}_

Oh, fuck off...let me imagine the story a bit will ya?

_{FUCK NO! The last thing we need is a knight that has a fighting style that's close to her. You know how Valletta's feeling with her right?}_

"_Eh, in this era, Chinatsu? Actually that's still acceptable. I already make amends with her possibly KIA status."_

_{EH?!}_

"_Yeah...that. Actually what I thought is the last thing we need is a character from any girly anime to jump into us. That stance was unexpected to all of us, even if it is a bit slightly, after all, expect the unexpected."_

See?

_{Ah...but I still watch ya shitty author.}_

Whatever.

"Sure."

'Also, let's hope that Terry's stance was not his brother.'

If he hand any, Chinatsu.

_{Oh, you still responded shitty author?}_

Just because I'm writing a story here...doesn't mean I can't hear your communication or your mumbling.

_{Whatever.}_

Nah...just get on with the fight...

_{I'm not the spar combatant shitty author.}_

Valletta...

"_Okay se...nice to see you both getting along."_

_{My ass.}_ / My ass.

"May the best warrior win."

"May the best warrior win."

Both now are readied their stance, Gracia with Andy's stance whereas Valletta cracking his hand before going with a common stance used by MMA.

"Huh? Why Gracia's stance reminds me of a certain fighting game character?" Ruby asked mentally at Jerzy as she is familiar with the stance used by Gracia due to her stay with the CYaRon! Unit (truth is it was Chika and You who to play games when nobody's around while she enjoys their company).

"I am not so sure, either...is it Ryu?"

_{Jerzy, no. Ruby, that is Koppouken stance used by Andy Bogard. Courtesy of our shitty author's idea.}_

FUCK YOU, CHINATSU! And now you just introduced them our communication.

_{Also known as fourth wall breaker. And do I look like I am care to that shit? No, you fucking asshole.}_

"Huh, author...Chinatsu, what nonsense do you talking at? There's no one there."

Good thing Jerzy did not noticed this.

"Huh? I think I may did inaccidentally spoke to someone that is not everyone in my vicinity once."

Oh shit, I forgot this one. Ruby...no...no...no...no...no...no. You're speaking to someone else; you are not breaking the fourth wall. You are not talking to me.

_{Wait...wait...I did not informed of this shit? AKOWAKWOAKWOAK! This is hilarious, why we didn't have a flashback? Oh, don't tell me you delete it, shitty author?}_

Yes, I deleted that by a Gutmann method.

_{Oh...GET OVER...}_

"Okay...hereby I declared a spar between Jean Parisot de Valette of Provence Lingua and Gracia Neira, Baili of Leónese Lingua, begin." de Lastic shouted, signaling the friendly duel between Valletta and Gracia.

And thank you Grand Master, you saved my ass for once.

Gracia quickly rolled as he aimed to strike Valletta while he was still in the defensive, maintaining his calmness.

"Okay, he's done...he is not even going to avoid that."

But everyone else's widened their eyes as Valletta parried Gracia's right uppercut with a downward elbow slam from his right hand.

Everyone in the arena was surprised due to seeing someone else managed to survive Gracia's initial attack, yet alone parrying the attack.

However, Gracia has other idea in mind, seeing what his opponent doing.

'His reaction is good despite he's a bit laid back, I'll give him that.'

Gracia decided to change his stance as he now keeps his seeing this, deciced to maintain their distance, but not attacking him yet.

'He's gauging me, smart man.'

"Huh, why Valletta did not attack when Gracia retreats?" de Lastic asked curiously.

"No, Master de Lastic, from what I see...Valletta is currently gauging how strong Gracia attacks. So he keeps himself in defensive stance."

'I'm not sure he's hoping for Gracia's weaken or he's waiting for something. I hope it is not the former.' Firenzi thought as he saw Gracia attacking Valletta yet Valletta calmly avoids most though some has Valletta to either parry or block.

While everyone in the arena was surprised to see Valletta managed to last longer than most, given Gracia's offensive style. They are even more surprised to see Gracia keep dominating for the next two minutes yet none of his attacks damaging Valletta while Valletta once or twice tried to do a weak normal jab that was easily blocked by Gracia.

'Weird...why do a weak punch when he can strike it hard? Unless he's bidding his time to wait me doing a mistake. Not a chance though, my friend.'

Valletta's attack pattern did not surprise Gracia yet Gracia remain his awareness as Valletta do normal weak jabs while he attacking him with series of punch, most of them avoided with ease.

"_Karate and Ninjutsu? Koppouken? Next what, a Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu and fire-chi Hishouken? Author, are you using Andy Bogard as your inspiration for this not Hosokawa Gracia?"_

I could face palmed at this...yes, this randomness again. And yes, I did.

_{Idiot, do you just notice that now? And how do you easily agree to that, author?}_

You know how unpredictable he is, Chinatsu. And yes, I, for once again, forgot that Valletta while seemed to gauging his enemies (to everyone's idea, including Ruby and Jerzy), he actually tends to never takes fight seriously...becuase...

"_Depends on which KOF Andy fighting stance we're talking about..."_

_{...You idi...}_

*FWOOOOSH!*

In a sudden, Valletta felt energy flows through Gracia as he see Gracia began to breathe slowly...

'Yup...that's Andy Bogard Hishouken he's trying to form. And that is a musou attack?'

Well...this happens. Wait, musou? What the fuck?! This is not Koei Tecmo game. How the hell you are saying that's musou, you idiot?

"_I see aura flows surrounding him...pretty sure that's musou attack, not sure if it was his special or not. Given most of the play through I__ only watch__ using his girlfriend or his brother."_

Not that shit again. But you do have...a...did you just yawn?

"_Yeah..."_

Incoming Inna lillahi[2] to Gracia then.

"de Valette, here I go! Flamejante![3]"

A ball of fire shot from Gracia's right hand as it comes towards Valletta, who was lazily yawned.

"What the...Gracia went for that now?" one of the Knights Hospitaller asked in surprise.

"And de Valette just yawned to such situation like this?" another Knights Hospitaller asked in more surprised tone.

'What did he thinking?' Firenzi, de Lastic, and Milet has the same thought, seeing how lazy Valletta looking at that.

"Oh no, Jerzy-san, why Valletta does not taking any evasive move?"

"Ruby, I have no idea why Valletta remained that lazy stance on this, even go yawning at such situation like this."

As the fire grows bigger and closer to Valletta...

"He could take a big damage from that and...I am afraid he could be..."

However, whatever Jerzy and Ruby want to continue in mental conversation was stopped as they're in big surprise, including all the Knights Hospitaller who watch the fight.

As Valletta suddenly kicked the wind, letting his renaissance era styled shoes flying to the wind as he counted...

"One...two...three..."

"And why he even counting down instead?" another Knights Hospitaller asked.

"Mother of god...do he even thinking of avoid that?"

"Why he's going for kicking the shoes to the air...did he just only care about that shoe instead of himself?"

"?" Gracia was confused at Valletta's nonchalant attitude.

"Four...five...six..."

"Oi, kid...avoid..."

"Ssssshhhhhhhhh...be quiet. He might do something."

"Seven...eight...nine..."

_{Sometimes...I wonder if he takes this fight seriously...}_

Me too. Hey Chinatsu, you're same with him!

"Ten...eleven..."

_{Shut up.}_

Your laziness is contagious you know...

_{Because __of us, everything__is__ awesome.}_

Das isn't gud. Why even I bother?

"Twelve."

'Okay, let's try his ground defense.'

As the renaissance shoes goes down Valletta begins to kick it in such force to make it flying towards the ever increasing in size flaming ball which was closing towards him.

*KABOOOOOOOM!*

The result was an explosion near Valletta as the flaming ball and the shoes collided, causing smoke. Everyone was surprised as Valletta managed to shoot the flaming ball attack from Gracia albeit at very close range, while Gracia was surprised to see why Valletta decided to do that instead of avoiding.

"Huh?"

His eyes however, widened as he saw Valletta closing to him with high speed.

To every spectator's eyes...they was surprising to see Gracia just went on more power to defeat Valletta yet they are surprised to see Valletta survive the attack. However Milet, Firenzi, de Lastic, and Ruby (with Jerzy's help) thought differently as they saw a glimpse of Valletta moving during the explosion.

'Did he just going for attacking moment now? Gracia still has plenty of stamina for that.' – de Lastic.

'Oh, that will be interesting. Playing advantage with smoke eh, Valletta? Sorry, but Gracia can deal with that as well. Though, his speed seems to be faster than all enemies that Gracia have faced.' – Milet.

'He's moving?! Gracia's in trouble.' – Firenzi.

"Ruby, I see Valletta moving but he's crazy if he's deciding to attack Gracia head on. Because I see Valletta never tried to attack seriously."

_{Jerzy, because he never takes things seriously. Unless if that was the backstabbing bastard Shitto__ or Honkai__.}_

"WHAT?!"

_{Yes. He can beat Gracia quickly if he wants to but I think he decided to gauge how capable Gracia was before went attacking him.}_

"And?"

_{I'm still not sure...but I think Valletta will try to takedown Gracia and do submission on him for this spar instead, given his initial movement.}_

"Eh?"

"Chinatsu?"

Valletta, coming out from the smoke, throwing a hard right hook at Gracia, which he blocked...

"Wha..."

*BRAK!*

*BUAGH!*

*SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSH!*

He did not expect the power of Valletta's hook as he was sent down to the ground.

"Impossible..."

"Gracia...down by that punch?"

"Who is this de Valette actually?"

'Just Valletta's single punch can force Gracia down even with his perfect blocking?' de Lastic was surprised with the change of flow in this spar.

'Holy Mother of God! This new pervert friend of me actually punched down Gracia for the first time!' Milet was surprised as well with the situation.

Gracia quickly woke up from the attack but was barraged from Valletta's punches as he managed to block.

'And he's decided to attack now?!'

Gracia tried to recover from Valletta's barrage but to his surprise instead of recieved a punch, he was brought down instead as Valletta grabbed him down to ground.

_{Yup...I knew it...Gracia is good at ground fight, but have no knowledge on grappling and takedown...that's why Valletta went for takedown instead of his usual street fighting style.}_

"Huh? Takedown?"

'Shit, forgot to teach Ruby and Jerzy MMA basics,' Chinatsu cursed as both of them were confused by her words.

Meanwhile...for the remaining Knights Hospitallers who watch the spar was surprised.

"What...he managed to beat Gracia?"

"But why he decided to put him down?"

"Beats me...but Gracia will find a way out from there, trust me."

"Firenzi, doesn't Gracia managed to break free from the enemies who brought him down?" de Lastic asked.

Instead of Firenzi, it was Milet who answered, "He did, but after out tiring his enemy by kicking him," Milet paused as he saw Valletta pins Gracia down but seeing no intentions from Valletta to beat Gracia down as he was on top, "But I think the attack already weakens Valle...de Valette most as he was weakened."

"I think the same with you, Milet," de Lastic nodded as he sees Valletta did only try to pin Gracia.

'No...more like Valletta's up to something. But I'm not sure what it is.' Firenzi, on the other hand thought differently.

Gracia managed to broke free from Valletta by kicking his legs into the air, trying reversal.

"Yup, told so..." Milet smiled, while de Lastic looked at the fight intensely. Firenzi, however, looked indifferent.

'Wait...don't tell me? Gracia's is in trouble...' Firenzi thought as he saw Valletta pushed his hands to the floor.

_{Gracia...you just failed to to notice his trap.}_

Valletta quickly broke free from his attempt as they both are standing on the ground again as Valletta closing into Gracia, trying to taking Gracia down.

Gracia tried to prevent Valletta from doing so, however his effors was in vain as Valletta kicked his right foot twice, imbalancing him as he down on the ground again.

'Oh...his foot defense not on Andy level...Well, he could improve given Valletta's enthusiastism on King of Fighters,' Chinatsu thought as she saw the change of flow on the fight.

"Chinatsu? How do you...know this?"

_{Jerzy. I'm using logic here...Gracia __might be capable on__ withstand a__lmost a__ny standing fight against Valletta. But he didn't have experience when he's fighting on the ground. Also, I overheard some of the Portuguese and Leónese did boast him because he never down by enemy attack and Milet's conversation about Gracia has problem with defending on the floor...which __confirms __me. Also, Valletta's single punch at his full power actually is capable of leveling this entire building...if he ever decides to...}_

"WHAT?!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!"

'Courtesy of me, obviously.' Chinatsu smiled mentally hidden from Jerzy and Ruby.

Valletta spun around Gracia's back and quickly straggling Gracia's neck.

'This is bad! I have to get free,' Gracia thought as he felt his neck was being pushed by Valletta's hand. He tried to do anything to break free, but Valletta does not budge, even strengthening the grip while he tries to wriggling his body free.

Everyone else but Firenzi, Ruby, and Jerzy was shocked to see Gracia struggling for the first time as they see Gracia fights hand to hand.

"I knew it, de Valette actually is not trying to push his attack until Gracia unleashed that flaming ball," Firenzi said as he saw the fight has changed into Valletta's direction.

"Firenzi?"

"de Valette hold back until Gracia's doing that infamous flaming ball that helped us a lot, as soon as he managed to survive the attack. He quickly sprung his attack on him...how he knows that Gracia needs time to recover after casting it is beyond me but I think he did surprise Gracia...a bit. And that's what he need to turn the tide of this spar."

Firenzi's comment make de Lastic and Milet looked at Valletta with newfound respect. The former for how he's able to utilize an opponent's single most powerful attack into their mistake thus making his own advantage against them, while the later at how powerful and quick he was.

As for Chinatsu, Ruby, and Jerzy...

_{REAR NAKED CHOKE?!}_

"Chinatsu, you know this technique?"

_{As in fact, yes. That's one of the possible ways to force enemy into submission in MMA, defeating the enemy in fight. I admit I forgot to teach this during our mental practice in Rome.}_

"_Next time, do it as well."_

"Valletta? Wha? Why don't you focus on..."

'Whatever Jerzy tried to warn Valletta was cut (mentally) as Gracia tap his side three times. Valletta, noticing the tap, instantly broke his hold, letting Gracia to regain his rugged breath while he walked away from Gracia, gaining him a confusion stare from everyone.

"_No need. He lost."_

"Eh?"

"_Jerzy, he tapped out."_

_{Or in other words, he yield.}_

"Huh, de Valette, mind telling me why do you stop attacking?" de Lastic questioned as he saw Valletta leaving the area.

"Gracia tapped on me three times. In where I do live, tap three times during a fight is a sign that the enemy has decided to yield," Valletta shrugged as he looked at everyone who was confused at him, "Why?"

"Ah, I see..." Milet quickly nodded as he recognize something Valletta did, "Grand Master de Lastic, back in my youth days in Provence, there's a rule of unsanctioned street fighting that if you tap either at ground or your enemies three times, that is considered as yield, which means you lose."

_{Dafuq?! Provence practiced MMA already in 1400? Oi author...}_

Stop complaining at me idiot, I didn't know that Provence has practiced MMA as well idiot.

"_Beats me as well...but I think it was coincidence. 1400 never see a Capoeira or Brazilian Jiu-Jutsu style, you know?"_

_{Point.}_

This is why I hate Chinatsu and like Valletta. He only complains in some cases.

"Ah...I don't know you are fighting in unsanctioned street fighting as well, de Valette," de Lastic, now understand Milet's explanation, nodded at Valletta.

"Yup." Valletta smiled outside. Inside, he's shook his head.

'Unsanctioned street fighting? Nah, that's our modern MMA rules mate, though how Milet know this and how Provence practices MMA is beyond me. I kinda did all the time though.'

"Okay. Since Gracia Neira, Baili of Leónese Lingua, yields, hereby, I declare Jean Parisot de Valette of Provence Lingua as victor of this spar," de Lastic announced, as everyone rushed into Valletta, eager to ask how he can survive Gracia's relentless attack.

"How do you able to counter Gracia's attack?"

"Who is your teacher?"

"Mother of...can I train under your tutelage, Master de Valette?"

"Do you fight Helie Calvet the Black Tiger, the current underground street fighting champion?"

"_Chinatsu? Provence trained MMA. This means it went away from canon."_

_{Great...just great. But at the good side, we can have them train the Knights some CQC.}_

"Nice show, tiger. Can you show me that fierceness on the tent as well to me?"

"Goddammit, Patricia! I want some too..."

"Hell no! He's going with me."

_{Holy shit, first chapter and now we have the invitation to having sex with a smoking hot female Knights?}_

"What?! Valletta, by the order of God. I ordered you to..."

_{Jerzy, soon or later he's bound to have harem as the story dictates.}_

"_Author, is that so?"_

Well...if I decided to have ideas like that then why the fuck not.

"_Oh...just remember my big wishlist."_

"For the name of the god, no."

_{Oh, do you wanna fight, Winged Sheep?} _

'Isn't that Qara or Aq Qunyulu's?' Valletta mentally looked incredously at both Jerzy and Chinatsu, while Ruby remained confused.

And Valletta, actually it's Aq Qunyulu...though a certain Cantonese living in German used Qara instead in his streaming campaign.

"_Ah, and the winged sheep saves Vienna. Quest for a 6/6/6/6 General?"_

Yup.

"Do you want to taste the God's wrath, heretic?"

_{Fuck you, zealots.}_

...

"_Author?"_

Should I do a time skip?

"_As much as I want to answer all while watching Jerzy and Chinatsu doing a mental cat fight. I think for the sake of Ruby's mental stability and how crazy and horny are these fangirls despite never having that in my whole life time as a Hyperion captain, a time skip will be better."_

Oh, that...

* * *

Palace of the Grand Master, Rhodes...

7 October 1444

Afternoon

After managing to question most of the questions given and reject all the girls invitation to bed them (much to Jerzy's relief and Chinatsu's disappointment (she was later accepted the rejection given the fact that the fan girls are more dangerous than Otto)), Valletta and Ruby (alongside Chinatsu and Jerzy in astral state) are now inside the Palace with every Baili.

"I will admit...that was interesting skill set you use during our spar," Gracia praised at Valletta, as he actually in truth doesn't mind losing a fight against fellow hand to hand fighter.

"Ah...yeah, but I think you still need to rework on your ground defense, as well as taking advantage of me not attacking you." Valletta nonchalantly replied.

"Huh?"

"In the future, we have to take any advantage of any mistakes the enemies have and not giving them any...feigning them to think they're having advantage however, is fine."

Gracia nodded, "I see...do you feigning me any?"

Valletta shook his head as he smiled, "No. Actually, I was gauging your attacking reach...not bad."

"I thought you're gauging his strength?!"

"I thought you're gauging his strength?!" Milet and every Baili save for Firenzi, following Jerzy's mental communication, asked incredously at Valletta, which he just shook his head.

_{Wait, that? Are you going to imitate that Anderson Silva?!}_

"_Technically speaking...yes."_

"Anderson Silva?"

_{Ah, Ruby. He's Brazilian MMA fighter, tends to mock his opponent and beat them in ridiculous way.}_

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"_Geez...have a faith on me, Jerzy."_

"No...I usually check on his range because you can control the flow of the fight by doing so."

"I see...I was slightly mistaken at gauging part," Firenzi spoke as he now knew why Valletta did not attacking Gracia when he's having chance to do so.

"Ah, I see. About that neck choking?" Tayo...

"..."

"_Since when Ruby knows your existence author?"_

The fuck?! Valletta?!

_{Valletta, Ruby knows it in a securely deleted flashback sequence...not that like I cannot hack into though.}_

Fuck off, Chinatsu. Like hell I will let you unveiled that sequence...

"Ah...umm...author-san...while I like Tayo, I think it's inappropriate...especially to the holy monastic order like this. I suggest author to use Cayo instead."

"Ruby? Who do you talk to? There's no one name author, only us, the Bailis, and the Grand Master."

_{Jerzy, you suck! Ruby's talking to author obviously aka fourth wall breaking.}_

"Author-san, Jerzy."

"And no one is named author here!"

Fuck...my luck. At least Ruby didn't say that I'm author of this story and Jerzy remained clueless.

"_Goddammit, Chinatsu. Do you transfer that fourth wall technique in previous chapter inaccidentally while transferring Ruby the language knowledge?"_

Huh...shit, I did not expect that. Not even Chinatsu...

_{DAFUQ?! He's using that logical cause on that for this newfound fourth wall breaking ability of Ruby?}_

Chinatsu...

_{Yes?}_

It's official; avoid Valletta when it's about the art of fourth wall breaking. He's too goddamn OP.

_{OP? He has problems using scythe and you give him shit luck for most of this story. He's more into taking a logical approach.}_

You deaf? I say OP at fourth wall breaking.

_{Oh.}_

And just answer him...

_{Ah...I might inaccidentally add that into her during that.}_

"_Oh. Don't tell me this is the Pandora box you stated in previous chapter author?"_

Ah, actually...

_{Just say yes.}_

Yes.

_{Good.}_

'Why still I have a hunch that it was not the only one? Eh, all will be revealed in due time.'

Just answer Cayo, Valletta.

"_Kay. I still want to call him Tayo though."_

"Ah...Master Cayo. Gracia did escape from ground position but after out-stamina his opponent which is good. However, to a man like me who sometimes combining standing and ground fight, that is not going to work. No offense. As for choking, I want to test how good he is at grappling. Unfortunately, he is not that good. His defense and breakthrough attempt isn't that bad though, just need some polishing from me and he's even tougher, simple."

"Ah..." Everyone in the palace, who were listening to Valletta's explanation nodded.

"In the meantime," de Lastic paused as he looked at all Bailis, Ruby, and Valletta who already seated before took the seat himself as well continued, "We will begin this meeting, starting from the report from each Baili. Starting from Portuguese Baili."

"_Permission to fast forward author? You know we hate meetings."_

Wait a moment...kid.

Before the Portuguese Baili spoke, Jacques hurriedly enters the meeting room.

"_Oh."_

"Jacques?"

"Master," Jacques paused as he breathes, "We have news: The Pope has decided to crusade the Ottoman. And they're now mobilizing troops alongside the HRE, Poland, and Hungary."

"Wait...what?!" Everyone was surprised.

"Yes. And they need us to build spy network."

"I see. Everyone, meeting is postponed until further notice. Everyone but Jacques, Valletta and Ruby, please leave this meeting room."

Every Baili left the room as de Lastic closed the door.

"Huh? Why us?"

"_Ruby, we're diplomats."_

"Sorry...I forget hehe..."

_{That doesn't make sense. What is the usefulness of diplomats like us?}_

"Jacques...are you sure?" de Lastic asked, unsure of the news he heard.

"Yes, Grand Master. Cardinal Branda da Castiglione confirms it. But it wasn't about the weakening of Byzantium. Pope saw the current ruler Mehmed II is inexperienced and it's their chance to cripple the Ottomans," Jacques confirmed the news.

"_And broke the 10 year Treaty of Edirne and Peace of Szeged? Thank you, you stupid Guiliano Cesarini for broke the peace."_

_{Wait...he broke the peace?}_

"_That fucker proposed that...And thanks to that, __Władysław __III __of Varna__ is dead and Kebab get moar land. Best keep this only to us."_

"I see...we need every resource we have to assist them by rebuilding our spy network. We need your help, Jacques, Valletta, Ruby." de Lastic nodded as he asked Jacques, Valletta and Ruby for help.

"_Rebuilding, isn't that more into espionage?"_

_{Wait, espionage? But we're the fucking diplomats.}_

"But Grand Master, they can't speak Turkish and they're just new here," Jacques objected as he thought the mission was too soon for them.

"That's your involvement, Jacques. I need you to help them speak Turkish," de Lastic responded. Jacques sighed at this as de Lastic can be hasty and a bit stubborn sometimes.

_{Ottoman Turks? Shit...that's dead language!}_

"Huh?"

"_Jerzy, it's considered dead language as now they're integrated into Modern Turks. We can spoke that as well as yours but..."_

"But?"

_{Fuck that...let's try Modern Turks.}_

"?"

"Valletta, Chinatsu, do you mean Google did not have the Ottoman Turk as language option so we have to resort to Modern Turks?" Ruby asked mentally to only Valletta and Chinatsu (who silently praised Ruby at her understanding) as Jerzy was confused with the truth while noticing some of this story problems, well you know why readers.

"_Exactly. That's why as Chinatsu said, as rude as it sounds, fuck that."_

"I see. This secret is best kept to us only...until Jerzy knows."

"Bu yeterli mi?[4]" Ruby spoke in Turkish, surprising both Jacques and Jerzy (in astral state).

"Sorun şu ki dilin unutulmuş sayılması. Sadece bu yapacağını umuyorum[6]," Valletta responded to Ruby, which while surprising Jacques and Jerzy (in astral state) as well, it confused de Lastic (as he know Ottoman Turkish in secret).

'Weird. Why Valletta said Ottoman Turkish is forgotten?' de Lastic thought, unaware that Valletta and Ruby spoke in Modern Turkish (rather than Ottoman Turkish, blame the Google Translate for that) but quickly that thought was pushed aside as he think it was sufficient.

"Pretty sure that's Ottoman Turks to me," de Lastic spoke.

"..."

"_..."_

_{...}_

Don't even ask me why the Modern Turk was counted as Ottoman Turk.

Jacques, seeing Valletta and Ruby spoke Ottoman Turk, relented, "Alright. I'll prepare for our departure.

_{__Well...that changes things. __Still doesn't explain why the fuck diplomats are used when you have spymaster to build spy network.}_

"Ironically Chinatsu, we also use diplomats to build our spy network as well."

"_Yup, she's right...at the risk of being expelled if we're caught. Standard classic EU IV game mechanics, used to do a faster siege time, gain information, and fabricating claims."_

"He's right. Wait...EU IV is a game?"

"_Yup...gotta praise Paradox."_

"That's surprising. A game based on our era..."

de Lastic, noticing Valletta's confusion asked, "What's wrong Valletta? Something in your mind?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure if you can believe this," Valletta responded as he sighed tiredly.

"Is it about the Honkai?"

Valletta shook his head, "No. It's about the declaration of Crusade. Did your spy network heard of Treaty of Edirne and Peace of Szeged when Murad II resigned?"

"No."

Jacques, however, hearing the question stopped moving as he turned back and nodded, "Yes, why?"

_{Valletta, give them the truth aka drop the bomb. After all, this is __definitely not the Renaissance Universe on our era. Count this as__ EU IV Universe __instead __and as soon as the game begins, all historical canons are considered non canon because everything is up for grabs and it already went clusterfuck. Well, it might change the fate of Byzantium and possibly, delaying the awakening of the Nigh__t__mare Herrescher. And don't forget...}_

"_I know. Full caps__, right?__"_

Shit...here we go again.

Valletta sighed, "Pardon me for the next words I'll spoke, Grand Master. But...I'll say this: THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, GUILIANO CESARINI?!"

Everyone in the room (including Jerzy in astral state) but Chinatsu was surprised with Valletta's outburst.

"STUPID IDIOT CARDINAL. WHAT A FUCKING STUPID IDEA DO YOU JUST HAVE DONE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO INVALIDATING THE TREATY OF EDIRNE AND PEACE OF SZEGED THAT JUST LASTED TWO MONTHS JUST BECAUSE YOU INVESTING ALL OF YOUR INVESTMENT AND YOUR POWER FOR THE CRUSADE?!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" This time, Jacques and de Lastic was surprised. They did not expect that declaration of Crusade by the Pope is going to break the peace treaty.

"Jacques?" de Lastic asked.

"Grand Master, the treaty lasted 10 years. But, our spies have overheard the secret negotiations about Bulgaria," Jacques answered as now he's back.

"Yes," Valletta temporarily calmed down, "That is Bulgaria's throne offering from Vladislaus III to Hunyadi in case of they managed to push Ottomans out of Balkan, also Branković retook Serbia despite Ottoman's initial agreement only to release as buffer state of Ottoman and agreement to Hungarian and likely Crusader armies to not attack Bulgaria which means that idiot has no intention on stopping the Crusade. God damn can they have a break to reinforce all their strength at once?! They lost too many."

de Lastic cursed, surprising Jacques, "That idiot Cardinal. While we support the crusade against Ottoman to retake Jerusalem, this is unacceptable as the proper crusade casus belli. And you're right...us Crusaders lost more men and land than the Ottomans. This is the misunderstanding that gonna be the death of us."

"This is now become problematic...what should we do?" Jacques asked.

"Enforce peace to them," de Lastic answered.

_{Enforce fucking peace?! Damn it! We're not even considered Great Power!__ We're the fucking OPM!__}_

"Uh...you guys are a fan of the baldie Saitama?"

"_No, Ruby. That's the contrary."_

'Best of all...he's dead...I killed the fucker.'

Should I do the black ops file chapter?

"_Go ahead. The OPM I mean is the short for One Province Minor, EU IV context."_

"Oh."

"We're not even considered one of the European Great Powers," Jacques protested at the idea.

de Lastic sighed, "I know. So I'll get our diplomats from each Lingua to France, Castille, Denmark, Muscovy, and England to push them enforce peace to all Crusade parties. Jacques, Valletta, Ruby, as Master Knight's Lingua diplomat, I order you to go to Edirne in haste and sent the message to enforce peace, but we still spied on their motives and movements though, as our initial objective."

"_Muscovy isn't though. __Well, then. We have no time to waste."_

"Very well...I shall take our preparation for this diplomatic mission," Jacques said as he alongside Valletta and Ruby left.

However, de Lastic holds Valletta and Ruby before left as he asked, "I have a question. What if it is the Ottoman is the one who decided to break the peace treaty?"

"For the man like Murad II?" Valletta paused as he tilted his head, "Unlikely...he wants to retire in peace and have his son rule in peace. Pretty sure he made a treaty with Karaman, I can assure you."

'Valletta's right about the Karaman thing,' de Lastic nodded as Valletta was right about Murad II and Karaman.

"His son, however, might have heard of Crusaders breaking treaty because of the resignment," Valletta continued nonchalantly, causing de Lastic to sigh as they now leave, leaving him alone.

"Valletta might be right about that one as well. One day, that Cardinal is going to be the death of all of us and this holy order."

* * *

Edirne, Capital of Ottoman Empire

12 October 1444

Afternoon

It took five days to Jacques, Valletta, and Ruby to arrive in the capital of Ottoman Empire. Jacques wore a formal noble suit while Valletta and Ruby went for lower class Ottoman peasant cloth with the later relented (her initial pick was the Ottoman scholar suit) due to Valletta's insistence as they are given information from one of Jacques's network that the overall the Knights's spy network are still reconsolidating due to their previous incident with Qara Qunyulu and Aq Qunyulu (interestingly, all party including Jacques took a surprising note that Ottoman took advantage of their network to defeat the Qunyulus).

"Why I'm in this cloth?" Ruby lamented while Jacques looked at both of them with disbelief.

'Sometimes I wonder if we're going to having this spying mission easier or harder. On the Mehmed II nonetheless.'

"Chill out. We need this as your free running training. Well...thanks to us teaching Knights Hospitaller about Honkais we have no time on improving our running art."

"PIGGIIIIIIIIIIII! WE'RE STILL DOING OUR TRAINING?!" Ruby screamed, hearing Valletta's word.

"Yup. This time...we're training it in public area to increase mobility and adaptability," Valletta smiled, causing Ruby to groan.

"Wait...you guys going to train in our diplomatic espionage mission...in that clothes nontheless?" Jacques asked in disbelief.

'Free running? Art?'

Jacques, that's called parkour, though lately freerunning can be called by that as well.

Valletta chirped, "Yup. Can't train ourselves due to us busy teaching you guys," before looking at Ruby, "And mobility is important, Ruby. You might be able to best bitch maid in one of the Hardest Elite Schciksal S rank graduation route by twenty milliseconds without the usage of Jerzy's power...but you never tried in the crowded enviroment like this."

"While risking all of us to get expelled?" Jacques cut instead.

"That's why we go with this. Ottoman will just throw us to jail at worst...because we look like peasants that causing local problem."

"While you do have the point. I think that idea of yours might be not a good idea. Ottomans are known for their discipline."

Looked at Jacques's response, Valletta could only sighed, "Nah...then again...they can try. Tell me how many Ottoman did expel other country's diplomat? Freaking three...and that's all the Mamluks."

"But they are hostile to us..."

"Becasue we want the holy land as stated by the Roman Catholics. Also...who have thought that they did use our diplomat and spy network to defeat the Qunyulus. Fucking smart move I must said."

Jacques sighed, "You're rude but you're right."

They soon stopped in a meat shop (which is still closed) with a Ahmedi word on the top, as Jacques spoke, "Valletta, Ruby, we're in one of our spy network's base. In case you guys want to return here...this is the place."

"Salam..." A man's voice can be heard inside the shop.

"Salam..." Jacques responded, the man who spoke the same word came out.

"Huh?" The man was confused as he saw a man with noble clothes and a man and woman wearing peasant clothes before recognizing the on in noble clohes, "Jacques...glad to see you. And who are these two local?" The man looked at Valletta and Ruby, the later hid behind Valletta due to the man's huge body.

Jacques shook, "They're not local. They're our new diplomats."

The man shook his hand to Valletta and Ruby, "Ah. I was surprised. I'm Gustav Schenk, one of Jacques's spy networks. As you can see...I was about to open the shop, come inside. What brings you here, Jacques?"

"de Lastic sent us on a espionage mission to Ottomans. The Pope orders a Crusade."

"That's good. But why your tone is a bit of concern?" Gustav asked, looked at Jacques a bit confused as he saw the concern in Jacques's face (he didn't notice that Jacques did not state the diplomatic mission).

"Truce of Szeged. Us Crusaders will going to attack them, but it means we're breaking the treaty."

"Huh?" Gustav was confused, before looking at people (besides them) around his shop, "Get in."

As soon as they're inside the shop, Gustav closed the door, "Wait...are you serious, Jacques?"

"By me, him, and Grand Master's interpretation...yes. Ottomans thinking we will not attacking them by the truce as it states they released Serbia as buffer state of Ottomans and we Crusaders not crossing the Bulgaria, as Murad II resigns. However, the politician in HRE and Papal State seeing this chance as the way to wipe the Ottomans out of Balkan and saving Byzantium, means the truce is already..."

"Broken," Gustav stated the obvious, "Sadly...orders are orders. Oh, about these new diplomats, mind I know their name?"

Valletta shrugged, "Not at all. I'm Jean Parisot de Valette and she is Ruby Allais de Numazu. We're diplomat and knight from Provence Lingua." He pushed Ruby out from his back, "Say hi, Ruby."

"Um...hi," Ruby fidgeted nervously.

"Knight?" Gustav was clearly confused...clearly because of the clothes worn by Valletta and Ruby.

"Ah...forgot to tell you. Mamluk pushed their attack to Rhodes day earlier than we predicted. Good thing they came to halt the attack. As well as Honkai invasion."

"Wait, two enemies at once? And Honkai?"

"Yes...these two figthing the Mamluks and Honkai and repelled their assault. And one de Valette here...defeat Gracia in a friendly match." Jacques looked at Valletta who was just showed a peace hand sign.

Gustav's eyes widened, "You...While I'm not going to ask why do you wear clothes like that, how in the name of God, you defeat the invicible Gracia?!"

"Choking him...his ground fight is not that good though." Valletta responded.

'Who even fight on the ground?!'

You have no idea on how Modern MMA revolves on, Gustav.

"Also...we can take time to find a good position to spy before we start the mission. Our local infomant states Mehmed II is not going to come soon. I think..."

"Don't worry, we'll looking for possible meeting spots, for each of you." Valletta cut whatever Jacques want to said, "Also, training Ruby."

"PIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"In crowed place like this?" Gustav asked incredously.

"Even better, we can use that to our advantage...free leaping and climbing. That's why we go with this clothes Ruby."

'de Valette(Valletta – Ruby), it's official...he's true demon,' Ruby, Gustav, and Jacques thought.

'Eh? Oh, mobility. Just why in crowded place though?' Jerzy thought differently, though.

"Okay, I'm leaving..." Valletta spoke as he walked away from the shop.

"Eh...Valette-san wait for me!"

Ruby, panicked, followed suit.

As soon as Valletta and Ruby left, Gustav spoke.

"How the hell these guys are able defeat the invasion?"

"It's a long story..."

* * *

Edirne, Capital of Ottoman Empire

12 October 1444

Afternoon

"Sorry to break your happiness but you're slower two minutes."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Ruby's scream can be heard in a top of a building, signing her defeat.

"How do you do that? We already ran at the fastest speed we can, and leaped to other building as smooth as we can. How you guys can be still faster?" Jerzy asked incredously as she appears alongside the already materialized Chinatsu.

"Well...run into wall, climb it, jump to other wall, climb it, jump again...until arrived at the top," Valletta cheekily replied.

"WHAT?! You guys just doing that?!" Ruby was shocked hearing that.

"Yup...kinda risky but that way is faster. Thank you Mirrors Edge. And, well...yeah. I think you need to do a roll after jump to smoothen your running flow, or rolling after slide to recover your speed quickly. That's your lesson for today, Ruby," Valletta smiled as he now looking into the window nearby.

[Warning: Lemon]

The view in front of his was surprising: A two beautiful young ladies and a kid is having sex. The kid was currently humping the first lady's body while the second lady was getting her pussy licked.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh..."

"Daha...[6]"

"Harika...Seniha..."

_{Nice view...HOLY SHIT...WE GET A YURI AND SHOTA ACTION?!}_

"_Ara...ara. From the looks like it, I can say yes."_

"Valletta stop looking at...wait isn't that Mehmed II, the successor of Murad II?"

"_Yes, damn idiot __resigned too early when the said successor was twelve.__ Wait, what? That's him? Wow, he has good body for a twelve year old kid.__"_

_{And the future self proclaimer of the Third Rome aka Roman Empire. Might as well as get it named Fourth Rome.}_

"Harika ... vajinanız çok iyi.[7]"

"Usta...ah, evet. Bana daha fazla vur![8]"

"Harika...ahn, senin yalamak o kadar iyidir. Böyle yalama tutun...hyan...[9]"

"OF COURSE YOU IDIOT! HE IS...TWELVE?! O JEZU![10]"

"_Wow...I don't know you prefer shota, Jerzy."_

"GODDAMMIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN...I MEAN HOW THE HELL HE DO THAT! AND WHY YOU GUYS ARE LOOKING LIKE YOU GUYS JUST WATCHING SOMETHING THAT PLEASES YOUR SIGHT! IT'S A TABOOOO! A TABOOOOOOO!"

_{Jerzy...just embrace your inner lewdness and join us. He's so good at this...hmmm. Suddenly I feel like I'm going to feel his penis on my pussy.}_

"_Being successor now turned Emperor that means of course he's going to get his harem and doing sex, though I think it's should be sixteen at most. His control on his humping is nice for a twelve year old kid. His harem definitely are going to have a good time once he's grown up."_

'And let's hope he didn't ended up being the second Akiyoshi.'

"_And Chinatsu...how you'll do that? You're a fucking stigmata.__"_

_{Valletta, ya try to sarcasm?}_

"GODDAMMIT CHINATSU AND VALLETTA! STOP BEING CASUAL AT THIS TABOOO! Though, you do have a point Valletta."

"PI...PIGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! Is...is...is...that..."

_{That is sex, Ruby. And Jerzy, you supposed to watch Ruby. Now's she just lost her innocence.}_

"THAT'S BECAUSE OF YOU BOTH, ESPECIALLY YOU, CHINATSU! CURSE YOU ACCURSED PERVERT!"

"_Geez...Jerzy. I'll admit I am pervert as well. But that doesn't you have to broke my ear. Enjoy this...after all, this is Mehmed II, so we got the jackpot, and we just done our spying mission. With a bonus for us of course."_

"Se...se...sex...is sex good?"

"_Oh, that's you Ruby. Glad you reboot...at least. Yes, it is good...body rubbing naked with woman also included. Not recommended to do it without consent or marriage or love, unless you're either a whore, a fucking cuckold, or you're a JAV actress."_

'At least, you still care about the concept of love and marriage.' Jerzy smiled as the mental communication continues.

"JAV?"

_{Japanese Adult Video...or should I say...porn actress.}_

"EEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"Usta...Sanırım...[11]"

"Ha...Harika... Boşalacağım.[12]"

"İçimde cum usta. Güvenli günümdeyim [13]"

"_Good...here comes the load...And Chinatsu, ya still rubbing on your pussy?"_

"Ben...BOŞALIYORUM! [14]"

"AH...AHHH...AHHHHH! BOŞALIYORUM! [15]"

"HARIKA, YALAMAYA SENIN...HYAAAAAAAAAAAAN! [16]"

"_The three orgasm in same time?! Damn nice, ending son."_

_{HAAA...HHAAAAA...HAAAAAAAA...HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!}_

"_Okay...you just came."_

"Usta...[17]"

"Harika...Seniha...Seni seviyorum. [18]"

"Biz de...usta...Sana elbise ve seni temizlemek edelim. [19]"

"HOW IN THE NAME OF GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO NONCHALANT ABOUT THIS?!"

"_Because we do this all the time...I think this is her schedule to masturbate."_

_{Ah...Because when you...ah...do mastur...ah...bate, it's either...ah...about...preg...ah...nant woman...}_

"HOW..."

[Lemon End]

"_That's the most oh so insightful scene ever."_ Valletta mentally cut whatever Jerzy want to yell at.

"Genç sultan ... genç sultan[20]."

"İlk önce giyinmeme izin ver![21]"

"Ama bu acil![22]"

"Eğer bu babamla ilgili değilse, o zaman daha iyi...[23]"

"Baban burada[24]."

"Zamanla...tam giyinene kadar beklemesini söyledi[25]."

Valletta and Ruby now concerned with the sudden mood shift of the young emperor.

"_That can't be good."_

The father of the Mehmed II arrives in the room as soon as the Mehmed II finished his dressing. The two concubines, Seniha and Harika left, leaving now Mehmed II, now with his royal dress looked angry at his fater.

"Baba...nasıl cüret edersin...böyle bir orduyla yüzleşmeme nasıl izin verirsin?[26]"

"Benim oğlum ne demek istiyorsun? Bir ordu? Krallığımızdaki olası her düşmanla zaten barış yapıyorum.[27]"

"Anlaşılan casus ağım aksini söylüyor. Haçlıların aldatma ordularının Varna'ya doğru harekete geçtiğini haberi yakaladılar...Bizi zafere götürmek için yardımına ihtiyacım var. Onları şanlı topraklarımızdan kovmak için.[28]"

"İstedim ama yapamam...sen şimdi Sultan'sın.[29]"

"Ve bizi yıkıntı halinde parçalamak ister misiniz?[30]"

"Hayır. Ama oğlum...bu artık benim görevim değil...bu senin.[31]"

_{__Yup...from this...whelp, he's pissed. At his dad though.__}_

"Eh?"

"_You'll see..."_

*BLAM!*

Mehmed II grabbed the letter from his robe and slammed it into the table.

"Isn't he..."

"Baba, bu, Haçlı'nın casuslarımızdan aldığı hareketle ilgili her rapordan oluşan mektubun içeriği. Ateşkesi kırmayı ve bize saldırmayı kabul ettiler![32]"

Mehmed II's father took a deep breath before responded.

"Bunun zor olduğunu biliyorum ama bunu biliyorum oğlum, bu benim beklemem için beklenmiyor. Buna rağmen oğlum...bu ordu artık senin emrinde...[33]"

"Ve hala bir orduyu yönetme konusunda deneyimsizim, Murad II![34]"

"..." The father of Mehmed II, now named Murad II was silent hearing his son now turned Sultan responded. He hates it but he wants his son to continue forward without his guidance.

"_Yup...Murad II."_

"He's the son of Murad II?"

"Babamın bu ülkeye barış istediğini biliyorum ... ben de. Ama gerçek bu. Yani...Baba ben sultanım. Bu yüzden, size emir verme ve ordularımı bu kâfirlerle savaşmaya yönlendirme hakkım var.[35]"

*BAM!*

Another man come into the room...

"Bakan? Sana kaç kere söyledim...[36]"

"Sultanımı böldüğümü biliyorum ama bu önemli! Bu, casuslarımızın düşmanımız hakkındaki en yeni raporu. Tüm Haçlı partisi, Varna'ya doğru seferber olmaya başladı. Ancak casusumuzdan Knights Hospitaller'ın...[37]"

"_And it's us..."_

"... aslında Haçlıların ateşkesine itiraz ediyor ... ve bence pazarlık etmek için diplomatlarını göndermeye karar verdiler, hatta tüm diplomatlarını Avrupa'nın her tarafına barışı sağlamak için gönderdiler. boşuna olacak.[38]"

_{Oi, we tried.}_

Mehmed II and Murad II was baffled, "Ne?! Tüm Haçlılar arasında, Rodos Şövalyeleri Hastanesiydi, Rodos Knights Hospitaller'dı, bizden en yakın olan ve en ateşli olanı, ateşkes kararına katılmıyor mu?![39]"

And spoke at the same time.

The minister nodded, "Evet. Lider, Büyük Üstat Jean de Lastic, Haçlı Seferi vermek istediklerinde...iyileşmek için zamana ihtiyaçları olduğunu biliyorlardı...taraflarındaki insan gücü ve kaynak kaybının bizden daha fazla olduğunu söylediler. Dahası, başarısız olan Kombine Memluk ve Rodos'taki garip pembe cami istilası...[40]"

"_Combined? My ass."_ / _{Combined? My ass.}_

"...onları daha da iyileşmeleri için zorladı. Ancak casusları daha sonra, Karaman ile aramızdaki savaş sırasında Haçlılar arasında gizli bir toplantı yapıldığını ve içeriğin bize yaklaşmakta olan savaşı kaybedeceğimiz için zaten dezavantajlı olduğunu doğruladı.[41]"

Mehmed II and Murad II nodded at the explanation, before the young Sultan spoke, "Şimdi neden bunu yaptıklarını anladım. Başka haber var mı?[42]"

"Ve dediler ki...Haçlı'nın gizli toplantısında neler oluyor ve bu ateşkes kararının sonucu...yarın görüşme Knights'ın lideri de gelecek.[43]"

_{WHAT?! FUCK YOU DE LASTIC!}_

"EHHHHHHHHHH?! de Lastic-san, but that's too dangerous! "

"O JEZU[44]! But why?"

"_I'm not even sure we'll get the meeting by tomorrow."_

"Eh?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_{Oh shit...}_

"_Knowing our author and our luck...shit like this happens."_

Hey...

Just as a scream occured, an Ottoman soldier run into the room.

"Asker, buraya gelmeye karar verene kadar yanlış olan ne?[45]"

"Düşman istilası! Şu anda savunmamızı taciz ediyorlar![46]" the soldier panicked.

"Nasıl yani? Haçlı ordusunun Eylül ayında saldıracağını düşündüm.[47]"

"Onlar değildi...aniden ortaya çıkan siyah kadındı! Ve pazarımız tehlikede![48]"

"Acele etmeliyiz şimdi! Yeniçeriyi hazırla![49]"

Soon, they left the room...leaving Valletta and Ruby with their materialized stigmata.

"_Shit, honkai zombies..."_

"Wha...zombies?! I hope it's not Franchouchou."

"_Yes... and thankfully, not them. They're all female zombies, except they'll not biting at all. They'll do attack us instead. I should teach this to Knights long time ago."_

"You forget?"

"_Jerzy, I'll admit...yes. That escapes my mind."_

_{__Yup...and fuck this...their network got a wind of possible Crusader army invasion. We have to move and split up until we lost them.__}_

"How you can be so sure?"

"_The letter on the table. And it was opened. And a pissed Mehmed II."_

"Oh. Wait, split up?"

_{__I spot assassins.__}_

Soon they saw two assassins at nearby building.

"!"

Ruby and Valletta quickly jumped down to Sultan's room, intent to run away from the assassins.

"Ruby...get the letter back to the shop and watch for Honkai zombies, avoid them but fight if there's no way out, I'll bait them!"

Ruby took the letter as Valletta quickly guarded the door.

"_Quick...they're closing in."_

"I see...Ruby, take left."

"Hai."

The assassins jumped down to the Sultan's room as soon as Ruby already out. They're quickly welcomed by Valletta (in his surprise due to the attire of the assassins wore) as he coming back to the room and throwing two books at them, hitting one of the assassin dead in the head but it didn't make a kill while the other assassin avoided it.

"_Chinatsu, since when we have the fucking the Hashshashin sect in this area?"_

_{Beats me...}_

'Books of all throwable thing?' one of the assassin was confused of what hit him.

"He's distracting us!" The assassin quickly gave chase to Valletta who take right.

The chase was intense as Valletta was proven to be a challenge for both assassin, Valletta leaped, slided, vaulted, and jumped any possible obstacle in the way.

_{Valletta, Location of the honkai zombie assault is...the market...keep this path.}_

As soon as astralized Chinatsu finished her word, Valletta quickly grabbed the thick cable next to the pole...as he put the cable to the cables that connected from one pole to another and quickly dashed down.

'He's good...but no intention on killing? Or is he luring us to a trap?'

_{Got it! Market area is here. And looks like the Jannisaries are doing good on those Honkai zombies, they're wiping the shit out.}_

"_Well...looks like they won't need us all."_

Hearing the situation under control, Valletta decided to stop as he was on the edge of a building. The two assassin following him stopped as well and closing to Valletta as he drop the only weapon, a kitchen knife (which is not the same with his St. Freya's kitchen knife) to ground.

"Okay chill out, you got me."

"Are you Templars?" the male assassin asked.

"_Good, English. At least we're going to have easier communicating time."_

"Oi chill out...we are not Knight Templars...we are the Knight Hospitaller. The Kngiht Templar was dissolved in 1312 by the Pope Clement V. Though it was caused by bullshit rumors created from Philip IV," Valletta responded.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, the Templar is not dissolved by the Pope."

"Pretty sure it is...unless you guys can prove otherwise."

Valletta shrugged as he challenged the two assassin to prove their point.

"Maybe you're right...maybe you're wrong," the female assassin replied. "Though, who are you?"

"Good start to proving your point. But sadly, I'm Diplomat of the Knight Hospitaller...I surveying the place where we can spy on Mehmed II before meeting him in official. Can't risk their network using us again."

The assassins were confused.

'That's weird. You Knights are used by Ottomans? In spy network nontheless? Something's silly going on.'

"Weird, your clothing is more like normal peasants than diplomats."

"Never liking the high class looking. I'm more into mobility."

"And your movement is pretty fluid, alongside your choice of weapons. Are you former assassin?"

Valletta agitatedly responded, "Oh cock, hell no! I do parkour as a past time hobby! And now we have...Honkais, again?"

"_Just...great...second wave."_

_{Valletta, Ottomans might have defeated them, but they lost a lot of men and they're exhausted after repelling the fucking first wave. Might as well as you stepped in now.}_

As soon as Valletta cursed...horde of Honkai suddenly materialized below them. It was different than the one he and Ruby faced on Rhodes as they're dressed in black clothes. The Honkai quickly terrorize the area...killing people, causing panic instantly.

"_Author, you do like to give me shit luck don't you?"_

Hey...

"Honkais?" the female assassin asked.

"Unless you guys have a wind of the invasion of Rhodes..." Valletta looked at the two assassin who remained their eyes at him, "Which is not, these are called Honkais. Now excuse me, I have to clean up those honkai infected girls there before more civilian and Ottomans ended up dead."

"I see...but how do you confirmed that they're Honkai and infected?" The male assassin asked.

Valletta smiled, "Simple. Their skins are whiteish grey, close to a zombie. And no worries...I have no ill intent on ya!" As soon as Valletta said that, he stepped back before jumped to the nearest pipe. As he grabbed it as he quickly slide down to the ground and landed smoothly, surprisng most Ottoman soldiers and civilians there.

"AW!AW!AW!AW!AW!AW!"

But he shook his hands as he forgot to notice the friction between his hand and the pipe (and himself for not using the glove...then again who need that?).

A Honkai Scythe wielder zombie quikcly alerted their fellow Honkai and turned their attacks to him.

"Kimsin? [50]" A Soldier asked.

"Takviyen[51]," Valletta replied as now he looked at the enemy, "Oh, bak yani ... Vigiles, Archer, Ninjalar, Mumya kızı ve Razor Claw. Seni burada görmek çok hoş.[52]"

Valletta smiled as he making his stance and pulling his kitchen knife before sighed happily.

"Pekala...hazır olsan iyi olur, çünkü bok vantilatöre çarpacak![53]"

* * *

Ending song:

**Swedish Pagan****s** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

A yelling chours can be heard as the Knights Hospitaller are marching...into battlefield.

**The wise women said**

**Once your heart is in battle**

Knight Hospitaller now facing enemies opposite of them in a open grassfield.

**There is no coming back**

Admist the Knights's Army...Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other as they're moving in front of the army.

**(Fight for Thor)**

As they stood together.

**And before the attack**

**Feel your blood starts to boiling **

Everyone in the Knight readied their weapons...

**In your veins as you charge**

Valletta then ordered charge as the enemies charging at them as well.

**(Hundreds fallen)**

And they clashed...

**As the fire inside**

**Is ignited by bloodshed**

**In berserkers from north**

Valletta and Ruby in tandem killed one by one of enemy infantry while...

**Could it be as was said**

**When the serpent be woken**

**Fenrir howls**

Out of a sudden, Honkai waves lead by an Imperator appear on the leftside of the battlefield...causing panic at the enemies yet the Knights are readied.

**Swedish Pagans, marching ashore**

Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other before Ruby and Knights cavalry split off from their rank as they're engaging the Honkais at their left...but not before Ruby shot one of the Templar...breaking its shield and itself into pixels as they charged.

**Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor**

As Valletta quickly slash one of the panicked enemy cavalry in his neck...killing him.

**Out from Asgaard, a viking ship sails**

Ruby and Knights Cavalry then charged at the Imperator...while some of the Knights are interrupted by a mixed group of Archangels, Honkai Beasts, and Honkai Knight.

**Never to turn back again**

Ruby...evading one of Imperator's charging attack quickly sommersault at it before finished it with a kick as Valletta at the other side killed the enemy leader by stabbing his torso, making the enemy Honkai horde dead and dissipates while the enemy run away in fear.

Chours heard as the Knights yelled, victorious, while Valletta and Ruby (at distance) smiled as Chinatsu and Jerzy appeared, a smile formed in their face.

* * *

Note:

[1] Minimun age requirement to watch sex scenes in Japan.

[2] Known as Inna lillahi wa inna ilaihi raji'un (Arab: انا لله وانا اليه راجعون), for saying condolences to dead people. Be noticed that sometimes the first two words are mostly used as in a joking note for something bad that is sure to happen.

[3] Flaming (Portuguese). In this case though, a Portuguese version of Andy Bogard's Hishouken.

[4] Is this sufficient? (Turkish).

[5] The problem is the language is considered forgotten. Just hope this will do (Turkish).

[6] More... (Turkish)

[7] Harika...your pussy(vagina) is so good. (Turkish)

[8] Master...ah, yes. Pound me more! (Turkish)

[9] Harika...ahn, your lick is so good. Keep licking like that...hyan... (Turkish).

[10] Oh Jesus (Polish).

[11] Master...I think... (Turkish).

[12] Ha...Harika...I'm gonna cumming. (Turkish).

[13] Cum inside me master. I'm on my safe day. (Turkish).

[14] I'm...CUMMMMINGGGGGGGG! (Turkish)

[15] AH...AHH...AHHHHH! CUMMMINGGGGGGGGGG! (Turkish)

[16] HARIKA, YOUR LICK IS...HYAAAAAAAAAAAAN! (Turkish)

[17] Master (Turkish)

[18] Harika...Seniha...I love you. (Turkish)

[19] We too...master...let me dress you and clean you up. (Turkish)

[20] Young sultan...young sultan (Turkish)

[21] Let me dress first! (Turkish)

[22] But this is urgent! (Turkish)

[23] If this isn't about my father then you better... (Turkish)

[24] Your father is here. (Turkish)

[25] About time...told him to wait until I fully dressed. (Turkish)

[26] Father...how dare you...how dare you let me to face such an army? (Turkish)

[27] My, son what do you mean? An army? I already make peace with every possible enemy in our kingdom. (Turkish)

[28] Apparently my spy network says otherwise. They caught a news of Crusader infidel armies are mobilizing towards Varna...I need your help to lead us to victory. To expel them from our glorious land. (Turkish)

[29] I wanted to but I can't...you're Sultan now. (Turkish)

[30] And do you wish to see us crumble in ruins? (Turkish)

[31] No. But, my son...this is no longer my duty...this is yours. (Turkish)

[32] Father, this is the content of letter consisted of every report on Crusader's movement from our spies. They'll agreed to break the truce and attack us! (Turkish)

[33] I know this is hard but know this my son, this is unexpected to me to take. Even so my son...this army is now in your command... (Turkish)

[34] And I'm still inexperienced to command an army, Murad II! (Turkish)

[35] I know father wanted peace to this country...me too. But this is the truth. So...Father, I am the Sultan. So I have the right to order you and lead my armies to fight these infidels. (Turkish).

[36] Minister? How many times I do tell you... (Turkish)

[37] I know I'm interrupting my Sultan, but this is important! This is the newest report of our spies on our enemy. All Crusader party has begin mobilizing towards Varna. However, we got a news from our spy that Knights Hospitaller... (Turkish)

[38] ...is actually disagree to the truce breaking of the Crusaders...and decided to sent their diplomats to negotiate, even sent all their diplomats to enforce peace to all across Europe, though in my opinion, I'm afraid their efforts will be in vain. (Turkish)

[39] What?! Of all Crusaders, it was the Knights Hospitaller of Rhodes that was the nearest from us and the most fiercest, actually disagree to the truce breaking?! (Turkish)

[40] Yes. The leader, Grand Master Jean de Lastic knew that while they wanted to Crusade...they need time to recover...they stated that the manpower and resource loss in their side is more than us. Furthermore, the failed combined Mamluk and the strange pink mosnter invasion of Rhodes... (Turkish)

[41] ...forced them to recover even more in their point. But their spy then confirmed that there's a secret meeting between the Crusader during war between us and Karaman and the contents is already disadvantagous to us shall we lose the upcoming battle. (Turkish)

[42] Now I see why they're doing that. Any more news? (Turkish)

[43] And they said...what happens on the Crusader's secret meeting and the consequence from this truce breaking...will be discussed by the meeting tomorrow, with Knights leader coming as well. (Turkish)

[44] See no [10]

[45] Soldier, what's wrong until you decided to come here? (Turkish)

[46] Enemy invasion! They're currently harassing our defense! (Turkish)

[47] How so? I thought the Crusader armies will be attacking in September. (Turkish)

[48] It was not them...it was woman in the black that suddenly appeared! And our market is in danger! (Turkish)

[49] We have to move haste now! Get the Janissaries ready! (Turkish)

[50] Who are you? (Turkish)

[51] Your reinforcement (Turkish)

[52] Oh, lookie...Vigilies, Archer, Ninjas, The Mummy girl, and Razor Claw. Fancy seeing ya here. (Turkish)

[53] Well...better get ready, coz shit is going to hit the fan! (Turkish)

* * *

Next episode preview:

"Buu buu desu wa."

"Eh, Valletta?"

"Huh, my stupid daughter. You know him?"

"I never expect an almost Serafall-lookalike as your mother. Well, seeing is believing after all."

"Well, never thought Otto tried to kill Cecilia Shariac not because of the impossiblity of her zero chances of winning against Serin but because of her intentions of freeing sealed childrens in the prison?"

"I see...well do you accept our alliance offer?"

_{THE FUCK?!}_

"_EU IV, Chinatsu, EU IV."_

* * *

And that's the first lemon...kinda sad it was short because of the espionage mission and sadly, story's a bit delayed because of a dead OS.

"_Thankfully, reinstalled back, a bit downgrade though. At cheap price as well."_

150k? Might be able to buy a RAM though.

_{At least it's working right?}_

Yeah...Also, gathering source for recover the slow laptop.

_{You do all the time...laptop though, you have a point.}_

A bullshit event that didn't give me the S30Z 735 2019 in both accounts. SCREW YOU RNGS!

_{Just like our luck. Seconded.}_

"_Third!"_

I swear to God that no jackpots like us. On the bright side...next installment is done. And some revisions on previous chapter is done.

"_Well...not that I mind the misfortune though, the SF-R Concept is good in gas."_

_{After a gas revisions. That's actually a nice bonus...shame no chance to bang Ruby...}_

"_Chinatsu..."_(Grabs a chainsaw)

*VROOOOM! BRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!*

_{Fuck!} _(Runs away from Valletta)

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*

(Sees the bisected to death honkai zombie Hel who actually wanted to attack Chinatsu).

"_..."_

Takes time though after we get the Honk Wooby Yuri.

"_Das ist gud. Though I want to warn her of a fucking Hel behind her not because of that."_

Chinatsu...you idiot. See?

Please, kudos, reviews, faves, favorites, flames...I need to fuel up the motivation here. So even flames is good.

See you next time in the next episode.

Bye...

* * *

And yes, I hate Saitama. Like the tone of OPM though.


	6. Chapter 1 - 3

Europa Impact Universalis

Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Knights Hospitaller

Story 2: The Edirne Diplomatic Incident (Part 2)

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by miHoYo

"_Apparently, author was mistaken at the writings of the company."_

That...

_{From the very fist chapter...doh.}_

I was mistaken that idiot.

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Assassin Creed are owned by Ubisoft Montreal.

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

* * *

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...**stfu**." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

"_Hello!"_and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication (Valletta and Chinatsu only)

_{Uh...sorry. I thought you're pissed at that.}_

"_A bit...but eh, not a problem."_

Glad that this misunderstanding has been resolved.

"Hmmm" – Mental communication (now includes 4th wall breaker (only non-Valletta and Chinatsu only))

~RERERE~ – Written communication

**Like and subscirbe** – Song indicators and lyrics

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Now what...(sees Rozaliya and Liliya thrown into wall...as the three see a man that supposed not to be appear...)

"_Bagus...sekarang kita punya preman pasar." [Good...now we ve the market thug.]_

_{Him?}_

"_Yup."_

Just my luck...OI! HE'S EVEN NOT SUPPOSED TO APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER YET!

_{NANI?! Oh, fuck me!}_

"_Let alone the author's note?"_

Yes.

"_Just great..."_

You guys know what to do right?

"_Yeah, we know...but the disclaimer..."_

I'll handle it myself this time...and get the duo "Kadal" outta there.

_{__There? __And kick them out__ alongside that thug__?}_

Just the thugs...these two "Kadal" are invited by myself...

"_..."_

_{...}_

As my story assisstant.

"_Oh...I thought you want to invite FBI into this section for a moment."_

GODDAMMMIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT VAALLLLLLLLLETTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA

* * *

Warning tags for this chapter:

War brutality, AU (EU IV bruh), lots of dirty word, more OOC, more local language (because location based, not mine), possible lemons.

* * *

Opening song:

**Coat of Arms** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

The instrumental begins with a relatively peaceful market in Rhodes...people doing their transactions, do their bargaining, and bringing the bought items.

The situation remained the same until the music starts to get loud...as they see an envoy Knights Hospitaller rushing panicked into the market.

The second loop of the loud instrumental sees the scene shifted to Valletta and Ruby with their signature battle armor and guns (Ruby use a lightened alloy shard (from Project Bunny) to her armored shirt and skirt (Thigh length) with the Knights Hospitaller insignia as Valletta remained his white trademark shirt and long sport trouser, only now with Hospitaller insignia in his right arm) while enjoying their time in the market quickly following the envoy to the Palace of Grand Master as Chinatsu and Jerzy in their astral state, guided.

The third loop of the loud instrumental sees Valletta and Ruby arrived in the Palace...as every baili and Jacques of the Knight Hospitaller under Grand Master de Lastic seeing a letter sent by the envoy.

**At down envoy arrives**

de Lastic reads a declaration of war letter sent by the enemies, making every Baili grit their teeth at the letter, while he was looking at Valletta and Ruby.

**Morning of October 28th**

Valletta and the astralized Chinatsu sighed as they have expected the next invasion while Ruby and astralized Jerzy tensed.

"**No Day" proven by deed**

de Lastic orders every Baili to prepare for incoming war.

**Descendants of Sparta, Athens, and Crete**

Camera shifts to Knights Hospitaller mobilizing their troops as the Baili doing a quick inspection before de Lastic yelled at the incoming invader, causing them to charge.

**Strike hard, the tables have turned**

Honkai beast and zombies at a sudden interrupt the battle as the invaders went into panic and the Knights tensed.

**Drive them back over the hill**

Yet Valletta and Ruby, as the Knights frontier charging at both Honkai and invaders.

**At arms, just like before**

Valletta and Ruby's charge making all the Knight go following them and charging at both the Honkai and invaders.

**Soldiers, civilians, Hellas at war**

Swords clashed with sword, pikes with pikes, and gauntlets with gauntlets.

**By their own hand**

All three parties traded blow as Valletta tighten his fist...

**Forced the enemy out of their land**

And pucnhed the invader's leader in horse, killing him and making the morale of the invaders dropped.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

de Lastic and Firenzi quickly capitalized on the morale drop on the invaders side as they ordered a general charge.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Milet and Duze nodded at each other before ordered their cavalries to disrupt enemy invaders's retreat.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

While some of Honkai archangels are being repelled by Franz's infantry supported by John and his crossbow infantry.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

Cayo and Marcelinho quickly ordered flanking attack on the Templars...disrupting their attacks on Silvestre's infantry as they are battling Honkai Knights.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

Clemet and his Cavalry Knights charges into de Lastic and Firenzi's area, supporting them while surrounding the unexpected invaders.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Damian quickly ordered his infantry to launch a barrage attack to incoming Honkai waves as they clashed, while Dominica leaped from a Templar to stab one unfortunate Archangels.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

As the Knights thought they're winning, they did not expect a Honkai knight charging in desperation at Ruby as they tried to rush into her.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

The music ends with a in POV of a confused Honkai knight as its charging attack was blocked by Ruby's rapier before looking too late at Valletta (who appear from nowhere to its left) who performing a spinning backfist...as the screen goes white.

* * *

Market Area, Edirne, Capital of Ottoman Empire

12 October 1444

Afternoon

With Valletta

"Pekala...hazır olsan iyi olur, çünkü bok vantilatöre çarpacak![1]"

As soon as Valletta spoke, he quickly drew his knife as he dashed into one of the Vigiles, stabbing it deep in the neck before the Vigiles could even move, dispersing it as it is dead.

The infantry soldier...who was in the area, quickly regained his strength as he barely avoid a cross slash from a Joyo-Ninja by a mere nail...before another Ninja, a Jun-Ninja tele-dashed[2] before slashing at him...

*CTANG!*

The unfortunate infantry would be dead if not for the male assassin who eagle leaped at the Jun-Ninja, the Ninja, however, did managed to block the attack of the male assassin, even countering him...despite it only managed to slash the robe of the male assassin as he leaped back, making the poor infantry saved.

'This Honkai infected Ninja is good. I could be dead if I didn't leap to avoid that slash,' the male assassin thought, clearly unexpected the speed and reaction of the Jun-Ninja. The male assassin quickly readied his hidden blade as the Jun-Ninja walked leisurely before it tele-dash again.

Meanwhile...the female assassin who eagle leaped at the same time did a slightly better job...as she kills one unfortunate archer before swiftly killed another archer.

"The hell?!" The female assassin shouted, confused as it spilled black and dispersed instead.

Valletta, seeing this just sighed as he running into the wall, doing a wall walking before kicking another Vigiles in the head, stunning it before he finished by kicking its left leg and punched its head hard, sprouting black blood before it went dispersed, "They're dispersed into black and does spill blood...just black though and it didn't last long."

*SHING!*

*FWOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

*BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*

"Not that...I mean how in the name of God that their attacks are capable of destroying a wall?!"

"Destroying a wall?" Valletta blinked, before looked at the mummified Honkai zombie as its charged attack demolished a house as the attack now changed direction towards him.

_{Oh, you got to be shitting me...}_

"_Great, now this definitely went from Mission: Impossible to Mission: In-freaking-sanity. Are we going to expect a two hit kill Honkais thrown into us?"_

Wha...

_{Like hell they can...we can survive any death blow and explosion.}_

"_I mean to Ruby. We can definitely wing that."_

_{Oh, shit...I hope not. We will not let that happen.}_

Hey...that'll kill the story.

"_Good."_

"Girl...I suggest you roll over and help the infantry there with those things there. I'll bait these shit-ass glorified mummy Honkai."

"Huh?" the female assassin was confused...likely due to Valletta's words of choice.

Valletta sighed, "His life is more important than me. And watch your friend there...he's a bit in predicament."

With reluctance...the female assassin moved away to help the unfortunate infantry as Valletta now alone as he deal with the mummy Honkai with sakura aura surrounding it as it continues to attack the building.

_{Valletta, that glorified mummy has four coffins.}_

"_And a sakura aura surrounding it? Hmmm. A Sakura Lich it is. No wonder why that charging attack seems familiar."_

_{Seems like that Sakura Lich is finished attacking...that shit is trying to escape, don't let'em get away!}_

Wha...

"_Yes...yes."_

How you guys decided to go with that voice is beyond me...

The Sakura Lich quickly retreated after the charging attack stopped whilst Valletta gave chase. Some of the Vigiles and Archer alongside the ambushing Ranger tried to intercept him but Valletta swiftly avoid them, though he have to parry some of the attacks the Honkai zombies delivered at close range. Surprisingly most close range attacks come from the Ranger as most of the attacking Vigiles were downed by the female assassin's strike who decided to aid him, alongside the lone infantry who decided to do the same with the female assassin.

_{Okay...that could be a problem. Why even the Ranger came for ambush when you have the Archer?!}_

"_Don't ask...maybe they need fire to block the way out so people can't escape...so that's why the Archers come first. At the good side, the assassins decided to aid us, which is nice. The bad side, why she did not get the infantry to safety instead?"_

_{You're the one in vicinity who can beat them with ease. Even the female assassin dealt them with a bit problem.}_

Valletta finally saw the Sakura Lich as they're near the meat shop. As soon as the Lich in the sight, he split up with the female assassin (she was surprised with Valletta's speed as he broke off their formation) was busy teaming with the Ottoman infantry as they dealing with the Honkai Zombie groups. As Valletta closing in, the Sakura Lich tried to release the coffin but was swiftly punched in the face by Valletta, breaking the shield as it is knocked down.

Wasting no time, Valletta pounced at the downed Sakura Lich as he stab the knife in the heart of the Lich, killing it.

Valletta sighed in relief as the Sakura Lich died and dispersed...but his stigmata realized something.

_{You gotta be kidding me...in fucking crowded...when Mehmed II...shit, they must be after him!}_

"_Oh shit, you're right! Mehmed II did destroy Constantinople which is the Byzantium's Capital. And she will try to avoid the Byzantium's demise by killing the Sultan. Which means..."_

_{The Lich will summon infinite Honkai zombies less we kill them.}_

Noticing their mental communication, Valletta quickly rushed back into the female assassin as she finished with another batch of the Ranger Honkai zombie, reducing the group into a lone Vigiles and a lone Lich.

"Girl..."

"What?"

"These endless waves of Honkai Zombies is caused by one: the girl with coffin," Valletta pointed at the Lich, "She's the one releasing them. As soon as you closing in...give it no mercy and kill it."

"It?"

"They might be female but I'd rather call them as it. Because they're brainless and heartless, which means they're already dead."

"Oh..."

"And I'll get this man and your friend..."

"He's my husband..."

"..."

_{...}_

"Okay, this man to safety first, then your husband to you," Valletta quickly left as the surprised infantry (who was still alive), asked at him.

"Nasıl...[3]"

*CTANG!*

"Bana suikastçinin neden İngilizce konuşabileceğini sorma![4]" Valletta cut as he parried one of the Vigiles downward strike as the lone Ottoman infantry, seeing the Vigiles and Valletta dueling, took the chance by aiding Valletta, as he stab the Vigiles twice in its heart with his spear...killing it as it was dispersed.

"Ayrıca...onun için endişelenmene gerek yok. Kendini tutabilir. Ama sen değil...eğer ölüysen...kimse onlara bu şeylerin Sultan'ı öldürmeye çalıştığını söylemiyor,[5]" Valletta added, causing the lone Ottoman infantry's eyes widen and cursed.

_{Also...who's she? She fights more into...}_

"_Templar style eh? I can say one...Maria Thorpe...but she died in 1227."_

_{Assassin's Creed?}_

"_Yeah...__that. __Oh cock, you have gotta be kidding me...don't tell me the male assassin that we face he's Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad?! And Maria is the one I slam with a book?"_

_{Well? Okay, this is official...this is clusterfuck at its finest...Author, the next time I done with this...I'll sent ya to Thaloc...}_

"_Tlaloc..."_

HEY!

_{Shut...Huh, Valletta?}_

Huh?

"_Apparently, according to HI3, that huge ass thing you fought during the Siege of Malta and the recordings I got from Bronya during her fight which is completely identical...it was named Tlaloc."_

_{Huh...that's new. I thought it was Thaloc...well...glad I only miss four letters from h.}_

...

As they arrived at the male assassin, who shown a bit exhaustion on his face as he finished killing one of the Joyo-Ninja before another Joyo-Ninja attacked him, which he have to parry as they're now locked in a serious blade clashing.

_{Joyo-Ninja is a problem...he might be good at this but Joyo can avoid most melees. And in the long run, that hidden blade might be destroyed by them as their attack is more powerful. I suggest you aid him.}_

"_And this infantry?"_

_{Haaah...told him to stay close, yet ask him to aid as well.}_

"Efendim...saygı ile ben ona yardım edeceğiz kadar benimle yakın kalmak önermek,[6]" Valletta spoke as he and the infantry nodded while maintained close formation as they charged the Ninjas.

One Joyo-Ninja, who did not expect the newcomers, was stabbed in the heart by the infantry as it is fell down, dead before dispersed into black mist, surprising the male assassin while he keep pushing his hidden blade from the Joyo-Ninja.

"You okay, bud?" Valletta asked as he kicked the Joyo-Ninja who was dueling the male assassin, broking the duel as the Joyo-Ninja took a slight stumble...before the male assassin kills it.

"I'm fine, thanks for the help," the male assassin replied as he regained his breath.

"Good...take a breath. And one tip...if you see a floating armless girl with coffin, either two or four...quickly kill her...she's the one causing the infinite Honkai zombies to appear. Your wife is currently handling them."

"Maria..." the male assassin muttered softly, yet still be heard by Valletta as he cursed in his thought.

'Yup...he's Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Fuck my luck.'

"Very well...I shall leave for my wi...fellow assassin. You take care of the infantry," the male assassin, known as Altaïr, spoke as he now regained his composure.

"Buu buu desu wa, Altaïr-san[7]."

Altaïr stopped, not expected the man to know his name, while the infantry was caught off guard...as he heard the last Valletta spoke.

'The Hashshashin sect?! Oh, thank god they're here. But Altaïr of all people?! I think I can say we've been beyond more than just saved. We have won this.'

...as he thought in relief.

"Make sure your wife safe...that's all I care...alongside this man's safety. The Mehmed II has to be informed of this." Valletta spoke as he pointed at now relived Ottoman infantry.

Altaïr, who have been impressed by the man (Valletta)'s ability to know his name and his skills, smiled.

"Very well."

As he left for his wife, as soon Altaïr left, Valletta and the Ottoman infantry left to inform the Mehmed II.

"Bu arada, onun nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?[8]"

"Evet...beni izle.[9]"

"_And Chinatsu...can you contact Ruby?"_

_{Huh, contact? Do you mean long telepathy contact? Eh, I think I can. Why?}_

"_Do it...I think we're up for something big. Nightmare's making her first move."_

_{Oh, shit. On it.}_

* * *

Market Area, Edirne, Capital of Ottoman Empire

12 October 1444

Afternoon

With Ruby

Ruby, with the mail in her hand, swiftly leaped another balcony as she rushed back into the meat shop. As soon as she arrived in the shop with rugged breath, she was welcomed...but not by Jacques or Gustav.

It was the Grand Master de Lastic...of all person while all Baili, Jacques, and Gustav as they are busy gathering any of possible attack plans from the Ottoman and discussing the Crusader's plan of action.

"Ruby, glad to see you. Where's de Valette?"

"Wha...Oh, it you, Grand Master-san," Ruby stopped as she regained her breath, "de Valette, he went to distract the assassin as we...ummm..."

"Uh, Ruby..."

"Ruby...just say he met his father."

"We in accidentally caught Mehmed II spoke to his father, who is the predecessor, Murad II to aid him to fight us, which he called as the treacherous Crusader. This letters confirms it."

Her words, alongside the letter that she give to de Lastic, was enough to stop anyone who is busy spoke as their attention is now focused at Ruby.

"Wait...Mehmed II was here?" Jacques...who was surprised with what she spoke.

"Yes...we don't know why he was here earlier, yet their networks have caught the Crusaders breaking the truce."

Everyone cursed as their hopes at destroying Ottoman is now gone.

"However, they also notice that we, the Knights are at disagreement. They also..."

"Wait...wait...wait...wait," Milet interrupted, "Don't tell me that Guilano Cesarini's stupid secret proposal actually agreed by Władysław III?"

Everyone, excluding Ruby, Jacques, Gustav, and de Lastic was surprised with what Milet asked, even so more when Ruby nodded, signing that Milet stated in question was true.

"Whoa...whoa...whoa..." Duze cut, "How in the name of God you do know that?"

Milet agitatedly responded, "What? Do you mean I peek at woman any single time just for stress relieving fun? Hell no! I also get some of well...female gossip (all groaned at this) as well as interesting information...like this. Never thought that idiot actually agrees to break the truce...even if he did say he have no intention on stopping the crusade as the treaty ratified...for the second time."

"And here I thought I'm the only one who have heard of this alarming development," Jacques sighed as everyone in the room has a newfound respect of the pervert Baili excluding Ruby, Jacques and de Lastic as they know it from the time they discussing during their secret meeting.

"I see..." de Lastic nodded as he now processing the content of the letter. Not long enough, he gives the letter to Jacques and spoke, "Well...never thought this gonna happen...I think..."

In a sudden...another man rushed into the shop.

"Bellus," Gustav looked in worry, "What's wrong?"

"Ottoman's capital is under attack." The man, a spy now named Bellus replied.

"What? The Crusaders are already arrived here?!"

"No...it's black coated female army."

"Female army?" Gustav was confused with his subordinate's report.

"_Ruby, it's me Valletta."_

"Valletta?"

"Valletta-san?"

Ruby was surprised as she closed her eyes...to focusing her communication with Valletta.

"_Oh, hi Jerzy.__ I'm __curently testing__ the long mental communication...glad it worked...after three tries. The honkai zombies are trying to siege Edirne and kill the young Sultan, from what I can conclude."_

"What?! Honkai zombies?!"

_{Yes. This might be Nightmare herrescher who just pulled her first move, based on Valletta's deduction.}_

"_And tell them that we're going into the large hall to aid Sultan."_

"On it."

"_Also, there are three things to worry. First, watch out for the floating armless looking girl in coffin. Focus on it first...they can summon honkai zombies from the coffin if we let them alive longer as they can summon coffin, making them infinite carrier. Secondly, pay attention also on the Archer Honkai zombie...their will fire a normal arrow that'll make flame when it exploded into ground. And finally, Jun and Joyo-Ninja is a tall dual sword wielder female...another problem to watch as their speed is fast. Jun-Ninja is black and excels at avoiding __ranged__ attacks while weak against __melee ones__, while Joyo-Ninja is white and good at defending __melees__, yet __ranged__ with beat them."_

"Hai."

Ruby, opened her eyes as she spoke to everyone.

"Your spy is right in, but the black coated female army is called Honkai zombies," everyone but Gustav, Jacques, and de Lastic oohed hearing Ruby, "de Valette now is going to save the Sultan. We have to move quickly as well."

"Honkai zombies?" de Lastic asked.

"Yeah...he admitted that he forgot that he teaching you guys about the Honkai zombies. We have to move before the Ottomans are wiped out, as much as you guys prefer them to die so we can re-take Jerusalem. Also, if you see floating armless looking girl in coffin, take her out before she can summon another zombie. And watch out if the Archer fired arrow to the ground...it will conduct a flame as it exploded into the ground and dual sword wielding female warriors...get ranged against the white warrior while we go with melee units against black."

"Ruby? What if they asking why they..."

"Don't worry. I have an idea."

"How do you know this?"

"Yesterday..." Ruby lied, "de Valette told me when you guys are in break."

"I see..." de Lastic nodded before sighed, "Well...this is might be the most unexpected mission and some might going to hate me for this, but this is our mission: Protect the Ottomans, especially the Sultan Mehmed II from Honkai invasion and to everyone..." de Lastic stopped as he lost his gentle face...replaced by hardened expression of a strict warrior.

"Anyone who attack and kill other than Honkai will be receive a punishment..."

Everyone went stiff as de Lastic spoke the restriction, before Ruby...with great difficuly asked.

"What if they're mistaken us as Crusaders?"

de Lastic, looked at Ruby, lost his hardened expression as he sighed.

"Well, in that case, we will Jacques, Milet, Clement first, go tell the Ottoman diplomats that we're not Crusader and will help them in case of Sultan wasn't in the palace..."

"He isn't. de Valette said he's in large city hall..." Ruby cut.

"Then it makes this job easier. Jacques, go tell the Ottomans that we're not Crusader army. And help them dealing with the Honkai only. Milet, Clement, prepare your troops and protect Jacques as he spoke with their diplomat."

"Yes...Grand Master," Milet, Clement, and Jacques quickly left with their troops.

"John and Frank...guard the left flank. Also, John...got all your archers ready for sortie, all of them."

"Yes."

"Cayo and Silvestre...right flank."

"On your command, Grand Master."

"Damian and Firenzi...prepare support units in case either left or right side got breached."

"On it."

"Duze, Marcelinho, Enrio, with Gustav...go on patrol and save any of our spy network discreetly and try to save high ranking Ottomans in secret, avoid confrontation with them."

"We will try our best..."

"Enrio..." de Lastic warned as Enrio spoke.

"...to not let you down, Grand Master."

de Lastic smiled, "I see...God speed."

Everyone left...leaving only Grand Master and his Knights, the army of Greek and Portuguese Lingua with their Baili, and Ruby

"Ruby, Dominica, Gracia...with me to town hall. We'll have to save Valletta and Mehmed II before any of Crusaders have any funny ideas."

* * *

Town Hall Area, Edirne, Capital of Ottoman Empire

12 October 1444

Afternoon

With Valletta

"Hey orospu çocukları![10]"

A quick taunt from Valletta successfully distract a group of Rangers who tried to barrage the now demoralized Ottoman Azab infantries. A Ranger tried to shoot Valletta but a quick lance stab in the heart from the lone surviving basic Ottoman infantry as it fell dead before dispersed.

The death of its fellow Ranger causing all the remaining Rangers tried to attack the lone infantry, keyword on trying...

*JLEB!*

*BUAGH!*

*KRUNCH!*

*BUAGH!*

*DUG!*

*BRAGH!*

As they all fell dead by Valletta's swift combination of CQC and knife play as he manages to break the formation of the Rangers.

"Şey...bu biraz hayal kırıklığı yaratıyor[11]," Valletta sighed.

The lone infantry however...has different idea, "Hayal kırıklığı bir? Onları Usta Assassin Altaïr'dan daha mı hızlı çıkardın ?! Bunun hayal kırıklığı yarattığını nasıl söylersin?[12]"

Valletta replied, "Hayır...demek istediğim...Ranger'da. Otuz Rangers on bir grup mahrum kalmış Osmanlı piyade grubunu temizleyemez mi? Bu salaklar sarhoş olmalı.[13]"

"Sarhoşla ne demek istiyorsun?[14]"

"_Should we give them that 100k of army died against a thirty __Honkai R__angers?"_

_{Nah...don't. We don't want to demoralize them even more.}_

"Bir grup otuz Rangers...[15]" Valletta stopped as his face loses its playfulness though in hindsight it can said that he's lying, "...genellikle bin piyade ortalama alabilir.[16]"

"Dalga geçiyorsun değil mi?[17]"

'They are not...though I can say the people in this EU IV Universe can take a punishment a lot better than our HI3 Universe.' Valletta thought as he listening the lone infantry's question, before replied "Hayır...bana güven. Daha da kötüsünü yaptım.[18]"

Seeing the invaders died and one of them survive (albeit worrying about one civilian near him), one of the Azab Infantry braved himself to walk into them.

"Asker...Ben sen iyi olduğuna sevindim. Bir anlığına, bu Haçlı saldırısına karşı öleceğimizi düşündüm[19]," the Azab infantry spoke.

"Onlar Haçlı değiller. Onlar Honkai denir[20]."

"?"

"Hashshashin mezhebi yanında Bu adam bunları kaçmak için bana yardımcı oldu. İster inan ister inanma, gelmeden önce seninle aynı şey düşünülmüştü[21]."

The Azab infantry's face lit up in happiness, before asked in confusion, "Hashshashin? Nasıl? [22]"

"Benim[23]," Valletta spoke, surprising all the Azab infantry as they never expected the foreigner is able to speak their language, "Onlarla bir anlaşmam var...bazı saçma kazara[24]."

The one Azab infantry raised his spear to Valletta but the lone infantry stopped him, "Bu başka bir konu için. Mesele şu ki...bu adam Mehmed II ve tehlikeden bahsetti. Gerçekten muhtemel Honkai istilasının Sultanını uyarmaya çalıştığını söyleyebilirim. Hayatı da tehlikede olabilir.[25]"

The Azab Infantry lowered his shield and signaled his fellow Infantry to come, "Anladım...Sebep olduğum sorun için üzgünüm. Sultan, Belediye Binası'nın kuzey tarafındadır. Otuz dakika sürebilir...[26]"

"_Thirty minutes? Sultan is already dead by then."_

_{Must be a way through...}_

"...ama biz buranın yakınlarında bir terzi dükkanında bir kısayol alabilir eğer[27]," the infantry pointed at the shop with a torn shirt sign on the bottom, albeit with shaking hand.

_{Told ya.}_

"_Something's fishy at him."_

"Beş dakika alabiliriz. Sultan onun en sevdiği dükkan olduğu için sinirlendirilse de, izinsiz olarak izinsiz girmeden cihaza girmeye cesaret eden herkes bizim cezalandırılmamıza neden olabilir.[28]," the infantry spoke timidly as he was afraid that it was a rule.

"_Oh, god...can we just ignore that...huh?"_

_{Huh? Valletta don't tell me...}_

"_Fuck...incoming Honkai zombies in ten..."_

_{Minutes?}_

Valletta sighed, "Sultan ölmüşse bu işe yaramaz. Kural lanetlenmiş, siz daha iyi ilk olarak bu kestirmeden gitmek[29]..."

"..." The Azab Infantries and the lone infantry remained in their position.

"_Nine...Eight...__"_

_{SECONDS?! OH COCK!}_

"ŞİMDİ![30]"

Everyone but the lone infantry rushed into the tailor shop, as he asked Valletta a final question, "Sen nasılsın?[31]"

"_Seven...Six...Five..."_

_{Idiot...just get outta here already.}_

Valletta shook his head, "Git...Kalmam gerek, orospu çocuklarından hiç biri...[32]"

"_Four..."_

"... bu kısayolu öğrenin ve Sultanınızı kuşatın[33]."

"_Three..."_

_{Thank god!}_

The lone infantry nodded before saying his good luck to Valletta as he left to the tailor, following the Azab Infantry who left the Hall first.

"_Two...One...IMPACT!"_

As soon as the lone infantry closed the tailor door and left, a group of Honkai Zombies appeared from nowhere as they're surrounding Valletta.

_{Standard news: bunch of Rangers and Vigiles. Good news: No Lich__,__ no Archers__, no Scythe Queens,__no __Praetorians and __no __Ninja. Bad news: Two Helscapes, Two Dead Silences, Ruins Guardian, Undead Bushi, and a...FUCKING DEATHLY DOOM?!__ Author, you suck!__}_

"_More like our luck was suck."_

_{Shut the fuck up Valletta, you know this is author's idea!}_

HEY?!

"_Please don't agitate the author even more."_

A Ruins Guardian Honkai Zombie, Undead Bushi Honkai Zombie, two Helscape Honkai Zombies, and Two Dead Silence Honkai Zombies and a Doom Honkai Zombie, materialized from nowhere as they're supported by now appeared forty Vigiles and a hundred Archer. As Valletta looked at the Helscape...why do you looked at it like it was a familiar thing to you.

"_Eh, I thought we have deal with that Hel off-screen?"_

Face...meet palm. Valletta, you idiot. That's not supposed to be spoken in this fic you dumbass.

_{Valletta...you dunce. This is not the one we face in author's note.__..also that was on chapter 1-2.__}_

Make it double. You guys are idiots...what did I say about not supposed to be spoken in this fic.

"_Do I even care author?"_/ _{__Do I even care author?__}_

Shit...

_{Fucking told ya.}_

"_No. But yeah, Chinatsu...I forgot. So...Doom, Dead Silence, and Helscape first?"_

_{Yes...but make sure their distance isn't far. Else, their support abilities are going to give us hell.}_

"_Or them decided to crash the party."_

_{Them? Altaïr, Maria, you idiot!}_

*CTANG!*

"_Not them...I think...isn't that...CECILIA? SHE ISN'T DEAD?!"_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*BLAM!*

_{__NANI?! __THE LEGENDARY LADY, CECILIA SHARIAC?! THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE FUCKING IT! I'M GONNA DRAG YOUR FUCKING ASS INTO TLALOC AUTHOR!}_

FUCK YOU CHINATSU!

*BLEEEP!*

*FWOOOSH!*

"_The fuck?"_

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

*BEEEP!* *BEEEP!* *BEEEP!* *BEEEP!* *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

* * *

"_The background just gone. *sigh* __I'm sorry but__ I'm afraid,__ we__ a__re temporary experiencing technical difficulties, we'll be right back."_

* * *

Town Hall Area, Edirne, Capital of Ottoman Empire

12 October 1444

Afternoon

With Valletta

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*BLAM!*

And killing five Archer and three Vigiles who were unlucky. The arrival (as Valletta and Chinatsu spoke mentally) was indeed a face familiar to them.

"_And after you two have settled with your problems off-screen."_

_{...}_

...

Cecilia Shariac, who is the female in white combat robe, has indeed arrived alongside a young girl (with boobs) who has Serafall appearance save for the clothes and hair (and eyes that resembles Cecilia), as she wore a black and white combat shirt.

"So...Honkais...You have nerve to destroy the beautiful peace of the world," the girl spoke as she twirled her estoc, "So in the name of justice and all that is beautiful...there's only one word..."

Cecilia, hearing the girl spoke, as they're now facing the Honkai zombie group (alongside Valletta and astralized Chinatsu), sighed.

'Mom...I swear...' Cecilia thought as she looked at the girl, who was surprisingly Cecilia's mother.

"No capitulation, annihilation."

_{Wha...did she just pull a...}_

"_Yup...we got ourselves a fellow Sabaton fan."_

_{Das ist gud_[34]_}_

"Mom...stop with your poet inspired catchphrase please," Cecilia cut her mother.

"Mou, but Cecil...this isn't a poet," Cecilia's mother pouted...as the Honkai zombie remained there as they watched the interaction.

"It is...Annie Blake. Into the Void Issue 3 Spring 2017."

'Cecilia, you idiot,' Valletta thought as he walked toward them...while getting ignored by the Honkai zombies.

"Buu buu desu wa.[35]"

Cecilia, seeing the newcomer come, quickly draw her spear before she saw a man that face was familiar with...but with the Ottoman civilian attire. As he closed into them, her eyes widened as she knows the man...which is Valletta, "Eh, Valletta?"

"Yup."

"Huh, my stupid daughter. You know him? Is he one of your love affairs?"

_{Holy shit...Cecilia's mom is gutsy__, she might be a little bit liberal__.}_

"_That, and a tease as well."_

"MOM!" Cecilia, in a very out of character, yelled in embarrassment, "No...he is Valletta, a good friend of me who I recommend to Otto."

'Which is the backstabbing bastard,' Cecilia spat in thought.

"And the Captain of Hyperion's St. Freya Academy...which my friend Theresa was being appointed as headmaster."

"Huh, that little lady here's your mother? And you're actually stupid, Cecilia?" Valletta asked as he tilted his head, either in curiosity or disbelief.

'And here I thought it was Siegfried's DNA which makes Kiana...fared badly at some subjects.'

And whisted mentally...as he can't whistle.

Cecilia sighed in resignation, "Yes, in my early studies as Valkyrie though. Just don't make fun of it. Because if you do..." her aura started to leak a black dangerous aura.

But quickly died down as Valletta cut, "Nah. I never expect an almost Serafall-lookalike as your mother. Well, seeing is believing after all. And I thought you died fighting Sirin when the fucking Otto fired his nuclear missile."

Cecilia, who realizes that Valletta did not make fun of her dirty little secret, sighed in relief before replying, "No. Actually I was able to hold her even winning...but when I asked for backup to take her out, Otto's response was no, he said he need Sirin for his plan to revive Kallen...you know that it mean Sirin was going to became expandable test subject, isn't it?" Valletta nodded at her answer, as she continued, "I objected his as I find that was not a humane thing as everyone...even the Herrescher has the right to remain their humanity, even if they're once trying to destroy humanity. And his response? BAM! Fucking nuclear missile," Cecilia spoke as spat at her former boss, before she sighed and asked Valletta, "How's Kiana?"

"Which Kiana?"

"Both...my daughter and Subject K-423."

_{So Cecilia also considers K-423 as Kiana then...lucky Theresa.}_

Valletta's face lost his smile as he's crestfallen which gone unnoticed by Cecilia and her mother.

"Dunno about your original daughter. However, K-423...no, Kiana Kaslanna the 2nd... alongside everyone in St. Freya Academy...but me and this..." Valletta spoke as he threw a flash drive to Cecilia, "Died."

Cecilia's eyes widened before shed a tear, "No...no...this is must be..." as the flash drive was caught by Cecilia's mother...whose smile is now replaced with concern.

"No...your friend, Theresa declared war with Otto and called the NA Schicksal branch aka Anti Entropy to join...which in surprise, they did, but Otto won the battle...and killed them. Siegfried is KIA by Grey Serpent in Ljublana, alongside the Zaychik family. But...Raiden Ryoma survive...also...sorry not to tell you..."

Cecilia who still trying to stop her tear, responded with a single word, "Huh?"

"Ryusuke Murata's still alive. Apparently a secret military organization managed to keep him to safety. He's now aiding them to watch any of possible Otto's movement. In other words: we have potential ally."

"Wha...Himeko's father..." Cecilia stop her tear as her eyes widened.

"Apparently survived an assassination attempt, most likely it was his double bodies that didn't. By the way, that drive contains all of the Schicksal's history...and Ai-chan. And finally...you're wrong..."

"Huh?" Cecilia lost her tear as she went into confusion again.

"That's actually a song lyrics, The Last Stand from Sabaton. I was surprised that your mom knows Sabaton."

Cecilia's mother whose face shown concern, now yelled in happiness, "See...little Cecil...even this Valletta know that it was a song. And yes...I do love Sabaton."

_{Nice...we got fellow Swedish historian power metal band fan.}_

"_Good...maybe we should asked her favorite Sabaton songs."_

"How..."

_{Time to sing...and, oh, they're closing in, by the way probably trying to hear your voice.}_

"_..."_

_{Nah, they just try to kill you guys after you finish the song.}_

"_Nah...if they can."_

"Dying for salvation with dedication. No capitulation, annihilation. Papal commendation, reincarnation. Heaven is your destination," Valletta sang, surprising both Cecilia and her mother...the former because she didn't know Valletta can sing, while the later was because of the lyrics...both of them remained in awe...

Before Valletta cut, "Whoa...even Undead Bushi, Hels, Dead Silences and Doom joined in this merry conversation. Are you guys are going to fan over me?"

"?" Cecilia and her mother's eyes widened how can be the Honkai zombies already closing in...and worse? Their weapon was still lowered while Honkai zombies, especially Undead Bushi going to swing their weapons...no scratch that, how they're closing in fast like hell?

Emphasis on...

_{Rush B time. Also author...Mick Gordon's Rip and Tear DOOM 2016, please. And Valletta, invisible Hel trying to bash you at 3. Best course of action is get Doom in your 1 and threw it at the fucking__ invisible__ bitch so the gap between them is enough for Cecilia and her mother can evade and counter.}_

"_On it."_

**Song: Mick Gordon - Rip and Tear (DOOM 2016)**

Goddammit Chinatsu...stop cutting my paragraph...the song however is...did you fucking read muh scrip again, Chinatsu?

_{No...I'm pretty sure this is pure incidental. I just want to play that song...that's the song I have in mind and my mood.}_

Okay.

Emphasis on swing their weapons as...

"Well...sorry to break it guys, but..." Valletta paused as he grabbed head of Doom before she's able to swinging her hand to summon one of her pillar, "I'm afraid time's up...as..."

*BAM!*

*BRUK!*

"I'm afraid..."

As soon the music entered into drum sounding, Valletta slam the unfortunate Doom into one of the Hel who was invisible, hard, disabling its invisibility cloak as it and Hel knocked down...paving a way to Cecilia and her mother to escape and draw their weapon.

"A beat down is in session."

As soon as Valletta spoke, another Hel tried to summon its webbing trap to slow Valletta.

*JLEB!*

*FWOOSH!*

*JLEB!*

Emphasis on tried, as it was stabbed in the guts by Cecilia's mother's estoc, followed by Cecilia's spear thrust...killing it instantly.

Valletta, meanwhile, quickly draw his knife as he managed to kill the downed Hel, while the Doom quickly recovered before summoned its flame pillar, which aimed at him, hoping to kill him.

*FWOOOOOOOOSH!*

*BAM!*

*BANG!* *DUAR!*

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

The cannon pillar summoned by Doom did a very good job...on killing a good number at its fellow Honkai zombies instead of Valletta, even dealt the unlucky Ruins Guardian a knock down as Valletta rushed into the Honkai zombie's crowd from one place into another crowd of Honkai zombies...making him harder to be attacked by the pillar as the fire sprouted from it ended up attacking their fellow Honkai zombie.

Cecilia and her mother, who watching Valletta fought, could only gaped, before a sound...

*DING!*

Both of them rolled to avoid a Archer fire...as it sprout fire as the arrow slammed into the ground, knocking some Vigiles who tried to ambush Cecilia and her mother.

Meanwhile...Valletta decided to closing in to Doom...only for the Undead Bushi to intercept him by a series of sword attacks which forced him to do backward step before parry the last attack of the Undead Bushi with his knife.

*SWOOOOSH!*

*JLEB!*

"!"

And countered it by slashing the Undead Bushi causing it to lose its left hand as the follow up speed and force of Valletta's downward knife slash was too great for it to deal. As it trying to scream at losing its left hand, emphasis of trying, Valletta quickly take the advantage by kicking the pommel hilt of the Undead Bushi's sword then grab it by his left hand to dealt the killing blow by slash the left shoulder to the torso, causing it to split into two for a second.

"You has been died," Valletta spoke before the Undead Bushi fell down dead and dissipates in a black mist

_{GLORY KILL!}_

'The hell? Even in my whole life, I never see this kind of brutality. Honkai I can understand...but Captain? Not I have ever imagine of that...good thing it was Honkai, otherwise I might have puked,' Cecilia thought as she saw the brutality.

That, lady, is called glory kill.

'Also...these Honkai zombies are pretty strong. And I can say their strength is comparable with the Emperor Class beast. How you can kill them with ease...'

"Cecil...watch the..."

Cecilia's mother warned her of the incoming attack...which is in truth was...

*FWOOOOOOOSH!*

The Dead Silence blowing the air...making the area around Cecilia surrounded by blue webbings, slowing her down temporarily as she managed to run away from the webbings, recovering her moving speed with slight problem.

*RIP!*

Unknown best to Cecilia, her back was in accidently hit by the Dead Silence...it didn't deal any physical damage to her though.

"_Ohhh...boy. That can't be good."_

_{Huh?}_

"_Prepare the flex tape. Her back side of the clothes is not going to last any longer."_

_{Ah.}_

"Mom...Dead Silence rarely attacks. They just tried to slow me..."

*DING!*

Cecilia didn't finish her word as she spun backwards to...

*JLEB!*

She suddenly stab the leaping Ruins Guardian...killing it as it dissipates in black mist.

"Oh...I just want to say that hooded claw user Honkai zombie tried to slash at you."

"Uh...thanks captain obvious."

Cecilia's mother spoke as she dodge another scythe swing from the Vigiles before she stab the poor Vigiles twice, killing it.

*FWOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

Doom, who did summon another of flame pillar at Valletta, barely managed to avoid another of Cecilia's lance thrust.

"Valletta! She's going to use that pillar to blow..."

*BUGH!*

Cecilia's words was cut as Valletta rushing out at the flame pillar range. However, instead of rushing at the Honkai groups...he rushed at Doom itself instead, taking it by surprise as Valletta...in accidentally slip into it...

"REEEEEEE..."

*BUGH!*

And his face hit its gut as both fell down to the ground. The collision completely stunned the Doom, while Valletta quickly recovered as shook his head.

"Lucky Valletta. The Doom didn't have time to react for it," Cecilia's mother spoke.

"Ouch, talked about a solid hit in the pain," Valletta nursed his head as he see the stunned Doom...before rushed into it and uppercut its face...making it fly as suddenly the surrounding area became blue and the time went slow, as it went unnoticed by all but Valletta, Chinatsu, Cecilia, and...

_{HUH?}_

"_Must be QTE System...but who?"_

"Hello Ghost! Take This! HHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cecilia's mother as she somersaulted and twirled her estoc before with a hard palm thrust, she pushed her estoc towards the Doom, stabbed it into the ground with Doom, killing Doom as it was dissipated and sprouting exploding white auras.

'Mom's QTE was floating enemies?!' Cecilia thought in surprise...watching her mother's combat capabilities...while she knows she's strong...she did not expect her mother will be that powerful...and brutal...a far cry of her elegance. Also at her QTE[36].

"_Nice...who have thought Cecilia's mother have a pretty simple QTE criteria."_

_{That's good to know then. Make things easier. But...why it sprouting that auras?}_

Meanwhile, the death of the Doom causing most of Honkai zombies to lose their willpower in a sudden.

_{Scratch that, wait, did that Doom was our target only...for all the whole time?!}_

"_Targeted it seems...the effects, though, not self-applicable to Doom itself."_

_{More like Blessing and Eternity minus to self then.}_

"Cecilia...we got ten seconds before they dissipates...That Doom apparently give all the Honkai zombies in the vicinity an eternity state," Valletta shouted as...

"ATTACK!"

"CHARGE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Vallet...de Valette!" Ruby shouted...as she come into the hall alongside now the mixed force of Knights, Ottomans, and to Valletta's surprise, a foreign Infantry.

_{What the fuck?! Ruby?!}_

"_Seconded."_

"Ruby?! Glad you came. Could use some help, who're they?" Valletta spoke as he pointed at the blueish coat infantry.

"Army of Most Serene Republic of Venice. They're here for a non-aggression pact...but the Honkai zombie pulled them here. It seems that our spy failed to notice that."

_{That's new...Venetians and Ottomans? Non-agression pact?}_

"_Well, at least now we understand why Mehmed II was here earlier than Jacques and Gustav predicted."_

"I see...bad news though, party's almost over...within ten seconds and a surprise...they're in eternity state, just keep charging."

_{Charging?}_

"_Might not be able to deal any single damage but they'll be suppressed greatly...best defense is offense after all."_

Ruby nodded as Valletta spoke before relaying it into de Lastic, Mehmed II, Murad II, and a man unknown to Valletta who come alongside with her.

"I see...victory is within our grasp. Everyone, charge!"

Murad II spoke as he, de Lastic, Mehmed II, the man, alongside Dominica, Ruby, and Gracia went all out at the all surviving Honkai Zombies, followed by their infantries.

"Tutti...guardate i fianchi![37]"

The man spoke...making the Venetian infantry forming a split formation.

"?!"

But to their suprise...all the Honkai Zombies died as it dissipates black mist...not before everyone excluding Cecilia, her mother, and Valletta were able to attack any of the Honkai zombies.

'Told ya, you guys came too late.' Valletta sighed.

**Song ends.**

"Rilassati, abbiamo vinto...il loro stato di eternità è appena finito[38]," Cecilia spoke in Italian, surprising Ruby...but not Valletta and her mother.

'I assume Cecilia and her mother was with the Venetians,' Valletta thought.

"Sakinleş, kazandık...sonsuzluk halleri yeni bitti,[39]" Valletta spoke.

Those words did wonders as everyone raised their hands high...signing their victory. While the Venetian soldiers keep their distance at the Ottoman (not with the Knights, though) soldiers.

During their victory, Altaïr and Maria also make their appearance (none but Valletta and Ruby (with Jerzy's help) noticed them).

"Glad you're safe...Cecilia, Amelia," the man spoke in relief, seeing Cecilia and her mother, now named Amelia, was still alive.

"Huh, Cecilia?"

"Jerzy-san, do you know her?"

"I think I might have heard her. But I wonder which one..."

"Don't worry of me, doge Foscari...we're the best after all," Amelia spoke, puffing her chest.

"I see...Ah, and thank you too, I suppose," the man spoke at Valletta. Valletta just nodded.

"I'm sorry that we have to meet after this battle. But I hope this won't be troubling you that much," de Lastic spoke.

"Me neither. I'm surprised you guys actually helped us on assisting on our defense against those 'not Crusader' armies," Murad II replied, a small smile formed in his face.

"Ah...not at all...I suppose you know this warrior, de Lastic," The man, now named Foscari replied.

"And I didn't expected you, Mehmed II, and Francesco Foscari, doge of Most Serene Republic of Venice, come for an non-aggression pact," de Lastic spoke.

"In truth, I hate this but with our rival Milan joined HRE[40], we have no choice but to do this," Foscari sighed, "Though I have a question, why do you dress like a civilian?" he asked Valletta.

"HRE?" Everyone but Valletta was confused.

"_Whoa...this Doge is good at abbreviation."_

_{Seconded.}_

Looking at Foscari, Valletta sighed again, "Well...you can consider our spy network didn't get memo of the non-aggression pact between you Venice and Ottoman. And noble clothes de Lastic ordered was too small."

'Actually...I never like formal noble clothes.' Valletta thought bitterly.

"Too small?" de Lastic asked, before he looked at his right pocket, which actually shows Valletta's exact measurement, "God, I sent a wrong measurement number to Marc."

de Lastic facepalmed, "Forgive me de Valette."

_{He actually did FUCKING sent the wrong measurement one?!}_

"_Just great...dangerous coincidence."_

Valletta, Murad II, Mehmed II, Ruby, and Foscari looked at de Lastic, sighed.

'I thought you hate noble clothes,' Ruby thought.

"Ah...where are my manners," de Lastic spoke as he recovers from his sighing, "Sultan Mehmed II, Sultan Murad II, Doge Francesco Foscari, you already meet one of my diplomats of the Knights Hospitaller, Ruby Allais de Numazu," he signaled Valletta to come beside him, which he obey, as de Lastic introduced him, "And here's my another newest diplomat, Jean Parisot de Valette."

'de Numazu? You're from Japan?' Cecilia thought.

"You're diplomat?! I call bullshit! He's more into frontline soldier, an army leader at its best!" Amelia spoke exaggeratedly, surprising everyone but Valletta and Ruby.

'As much as I want to stay away from that shitty job, Amelia.' Valletta sighed at Amelia's expression.

"Ah, for a diplomat, your fighting prowess did show wonder to us even comparable to them," Foscari praised as he introduced Amelia and Cecilia to all (but Valletta), "Then meet Amelia Shariac and Cecilia Shariac, these two are our...regiment squad leaders."

"Ah..." Ruby sighed while Jerzy(in astral state)'s eyes widened, before she greeted them, "Nice to meet you, Amelia-san, Cecilia-san."

"Just nice to meet you, Amelia."

"Thanks, de Valette, Ruby."

'de Valette? Pretty sure it wasn't your name.'

"Not to Cecilia?"

"We did met ten years ago. And as for info, Cecilia, that's my actual name...Valletta is my nickname."

"Ah," everyone chorused.

"Valletta?"

"_Jerzy?"_

"You meet the Legendary Lady in the past?!"

"_Yes?"_

"And you know her even before we met?"

"_Yes."_

"THEN WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE MEET HER IN THE PAST YOU IDIOT?!"

"_Because...you didn't ask."_

Jerzy mumbled incohorently as Valletta shook his head, mentally, before Jerzy continued mentally.

"I wonder why she was here?"

"_Battle against Sirin. Shitto sent a fucking nuclear missile. She's winning by the way, until that argument. Apparently, Otto wants Sirin as his plan to revive Kallen...you know that it mean Sirin was going to became one of possible expandable test subject, while Cecilia thinks that everyone, even the Herrescher has the right to remain their humanity, even if they're once trying to destroy humanity so she, pissed off, trying to free the sealed prisoners."_

"Well, never thought Otto tried to kill Cecilia Shariac not because of the impossibility of her zero chances of winning against Serin but because of her intentions of freeing sealed childrens in the prison?"

"Likewise, Ruby-san...you do look young. How old are you?" Ameila asked.

"Sixteen," Ruby spoke...looking shy.

"SIXTEEN?!" This time, Cecilia roared at de Lastic, "How do you dare to employ a young..."

"Because Cecilia, we used all our diplomats from each Lingua to France, Castille, Denmark, Muscovy, Austria, Italy, Germany, and England to fucking enforce peace to all Crusade parties, and we're the only diplomats available at the moment," Valletta cut.

Cecilia, confused, asked, "What do you mean?"

Valletta scoffed, "One idiot, named Guilano Cesarini propose a stupid secret proposal actually agreed by Władysław III, stating that the fucking peace treaty didn't including we stopping Crusade, while you guys busy manhandling Karaman," Murad II's eyes widened, while Mehmed II's eyes hardened, but letting Valletta continued, "Two, the secret proposal is if we pushed the Ottomans out of Europe, then Vladislaus III will cedes Bulgaria's throne to Hunyadi, and Branković retook Serbia despite you Ottoman's initial agreement only to release them as buffer state of Ottoman as your agreement to Hungarian," everyone's eyes widened.

"That..."

Valletta, seeing the young sultan's anger quickly cut, "And while we still on Crusade with you, no offense, we believe this is not the fucking proper casus belli to restart the Crusade. Added with the Mamluks, who now actually owns Gaza and Al Quds or Jerusalem, trying to invade us and Honkai Beast gives us their welcoming committee to crush and burn our base, which we repelled them..."

'HONKAI BEASTS?!' Cecilia and Amelia's eyes widened.

"Which you guys already know where we are. Because of this, and our honor to the Treaty, we decided to inform you guys instead."

Murad II sighed as he rubs his temples but Mehmed II...

"HA HA...HA HA HA HA...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Laughed as his black aura leaked, as he spoke to his father.

Ruby...seeing the young Sultan's black aura, hid behind Valletta.

"See father...even our most formidable opposition knows of this truce breaking." Before he ceased his laughter and asked de Lastic, "Though I have a proposition, sir de Lastic, sir de Valette, will you heard of it?"

"Go ahead," de Lastic spoke.

"I see...well do you accept our alliance offer?"

_{THE FUCK?!}_

"THE FUCK?!" Amelia yelled in disbelief.

Murad II and de Lastic sighed as they thought of one, 'Troublesome kid/Young Sultan. You rush too quickly into decision.'

'You've got to be kidding me...' Cecilia, Gracia, Dominica, and Foscari thought at the idea, the three later because Knights and Ottomans are bitter enemies, while the first one beacuse of the sudden decision that the young man make.

"EHHHHHHH?!" Ruby just doing her best, yell in shock.

"_Chill...this is EU IV, Chinatsu, EU IV. Everything canon in our history is non-canon. Though...I have a better idea."_

_{Huh, oh shit...}_

"If I can suggest, I'd rather go with trade league for the duration of the Treaty, which is ten years, between us, Venice which guarantee our independence and Albania, Corfu, Naxos, Ragusa, and you." Valletta spoke, intriguing the Sultan and the Doge, "Because I do believe...if Venice's rival Milan joins HRE..."

_{Trade League? Good idea. Though that means, the EU IV trade league forming rules is invalid.}_

"What's HRE?" the young sultan asked

"A word short for Holy Roman Emperor," Valletta replied, making everyone's eyes but Foscari went wide, as Valletta continued, "HRE, which current Emperor Austria will gladly help them as they're pretty sure want the wealth of Venice and its ports, will try to embargo Venice and Ottomans, as their ambition to strengthen their influence. Not to mention Genoa might do the same by joining them. Even worst possibility: Milan allied Austria." The Doge and Murad II nodded at Valletta's explanation.

"You do indeed have a point." Murad II finally spoke. "I agree with that suggestion. That makes them to think twice before they can."

"Father, but...isn't trade league is..."

"More like a defensive pact," the Doge cut, "We won't aid your invasion unless we have justified reason to do so, as well as you decided not to aid our invasion. And it's more like commercial and defensive confederation."

The young Sultan nodded at the Doge's explanation.

"And usually involves any one single province...we're easy to get but Ottomans are bit harder...due to province owned."

'According to EU IV game rules, which is we're going to invalidate.'

"He's right. And yes...we can recover our economies to strengthen our government, as for that...we'll discuss furthermore," Murad II spoke.

"Very well I suggest..."

"To wait. Altaïr, Maria, come here..."

"I see...you have sharp eyes, de Valette."

*FWOOOOSH!*

*TWHIP!*

*THUD!*

"Huh?" the Sultan was surprised to see Altaïr and Maria, with their Assassin clothes, jumped into them.

"Since when we have the Hashshashin sect here?"

"Since me and Ruby..." Valletta sighed.

"Please not that..."

"Please not that..."

He looked at the pleading Ruby, "...was busy exploring the market."

"Thank God."

"Thank God."

'?' Maria was confused.

'Why you lie...unless either...'

Altaïr's thought was cut as Valletta spoke in a very low voice so that only he can listen, "Because if I was saying the truth that I was peeking at Mehmed II having sex with his concubines, that Cecilia lady there will kill me. Might be Mehmed II joined in to kill me well, though."

"_Murad II isn't...I wonder why."_

_{Maybe Murad II want his son to have a harem?}_

"_Come to think of it...possible. Mehmed II has...very questionable preferences.__ And his dad want to fix it.__"_

_{Yup.}_

"_Okay...more problem ahead."_

Altaïr nodded, apparently de Valette (Valletta) prefers to respect privacy.

"Well, what brings the Master Assassin gracefully decided to come into our unexpected meeting?" Murad II asked at the assassins.

"I was worried about Templars..." Valletta face palmed as Altaïr explained his.

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me," Valletta spoke in low voice as Dominica went confused at his expression.

"Huh? Knight Templars was dissolved in 1312 by both Philip IV and Pope Clement V. What kind of Templars do you mean?" Foscari and Murad II asked, while de Lastic and Gracia's eyes widened.

"_See, told...huh?"_

"Gracia, de Lastic? Did we miss something?" Valletta asked, noticing the difference in de Lastic and Gracia's expression.

"One. Templar was Hashshashin's enemies; Gracia actually...was the Portuguese's Hashshashin leader at once...before he was picked by the local to represent the Portuguese Lingua. And I was French's Hashshashin leader once. So this makes us enemies with Templar. Though, in the past there's high ranking Templar leading the Knights Hospitaller."

Valletta spoke, "Now that's one secret you did not tell me in the past...might be one of another reason why you're hesitating at attacking the Turks."

de Lastic sighed, "No...we do follow our orders for reclaim the Holy Land. Though this monastic orders started with doctors and nurse...compared to more militaristic order like Templars before the First Crusade"

Everyone nodded at the answer, while Murad II and Mehmed II were mesmerized.

'The Knights was initially a medical corps before the First Crusade?! Our fiercest rivals was the former medical corps...we're so ashamed.'

Valletta, meanwhile, shrugged.

"Okay then."

Altaïr smiled, 'I see...this is indeed a different Order...not affiliated with either us or Templar.'

"And two. Guilano Cesarini is Templar. And a high ranking one in the Papacy, he might be trying to profit from this Crusade."

"Not making sense to me..." Ruby spoke, this time taking everyone by surprise as de Lastic and Cecilia looked at Ruby..

"Huh?"

"Explain, Ruby," Gracia spoke.

"I mean...if he's Templar and trying to profit from Crusade, which includes us. If he noticed that Grand Master of The Knights, de Lastic was an assassin. Then he could send a new Grand Master replacement and took de Lastic out instead before continuing the Crusade. But he didn't, this means Knights Hospitaller wasn't considered as one of Templar's threat due to its neutrality. Also, during Valletta's outburst, he did say investment...but he also said power. Not sure which power, either power from or power to, we didn't know. That means he's trying to win influence in the Papacy by doing the Crusade campaign."

"Papacy huh? It was indeed has divided influence between us and Templars."

"Power? But from who?"

"Definitely not Władysław III of Varna or John Hunyadi the White Knight. They're one of pro Crusade influence victims. Especially the former because of legitimacy."

"Cardinal Branda da Castiglione?" Foscari asked.

"He thought highly of him...but he's just your normal Cardinal, so no," de Lastic answered.

"Then who?" Murad II asked this time.

"One of possible mentions from Valletta and Jacques was Ciriaco de' Pizzicolli, which was indeed Templar," Gracia answered this time.

Dominica suddenly spoke, "Can I speak?"

"Go ahead, Dominica-san," Ruby smiled.

Dominica sighed, "I can say one: Constantine XI Dragases Palaiologos, the Byzantium Emperor."

'Huh, Vallletta's second guess was The Byzantium Emperor?' de Lastic was confused as the name was actually mentioned by Valletta during the secret meeting between him, Ruby, Valletta, and Jacques.

"Huh?"

"He's also Templar as well..." Dominica added.

"Ah...this is bad though," Altaïr spoke, "We have every of our fellow assassin stationed there, but they never give us news once they're in the Constantinople. And also, he's one of few people who spoke of pro-Crusade movement."

"And if my hunch is right...they has deep grudge to Venice due to the April 1204 incident," Maria added.

"The 1204 Sack of Istanbul," Valletta joked, imitating a certain streamer.

"Valletta..."

"_Geez...Jerzy, that's the future name of Constantinople."_

"Ah."

"You mean Constantinople," Altaïr corrected, as Valletta looked at him.

"Yeah, that." Valletta sighed.

"But that will be discussed later. For now...let us sign the trade league agreement."

"I have my agreement to this."

"Very well...we shall inform everyone in Europe of this. For a moment, I think we can have a enjoyable night, can't we?"

'Yeah...and good luck HRE and Poland.'

"Indeed Doge...indeed."

"Eh, I suggest it is fine."

Valletta then tap the back of Cecilia, while to everyone it seems like it's a normal tap, to Cecilia's, Valletta was pretty sure planning a trick to her, while in truth...

"Huh?"

Valletta praised as he secretly tape a note in her spear, "Never knew you're leading a regiment now. Your husband, Siegfried should be proud."

"Yeah...please don't pull any fancy seduction tricks here...just because you're praising me," Cecilia blushed.

"Nah, I don't. Just watch your back though...outside can be everyone playing minds to get yours," Valletta spoke as he left the area.

Amelia, seeing her daughter blushed, cooed, "Ah...I wonder if I can get Valletta marry Cecilia."

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Cecilia sighed as she knew her mother's antic then looked the back, which is indeed a flex tape...as she ripped it.

'Nice prank, Valletta...but if you think you can...'

*RIP!*

"?"

"!"

"?"

Only to see her back side of the clothes fell down...as Murad II, Doge Foscari, and almost all soldiers and diplomats but Gracia, Dominica, de Lastic (the three face palmed), Amelia (who went confused before her eyes widened in realization), and Ruby (her face steaming red) whistled at her sleek white silk body while Maria closed Altaïr's eyes.

And Mehmed II just smiled...

'She reminds me of mother. Wonder if I can bed her. I need more mature woman in my life.'

Good luck with that kid, Siegfried wants your number.

"Nice body girl...damn," one of the soldiers have the gall to praise Cecilia's body.

"Excuse me...girl?"

Which is a death bell sign.

"Yeah...that's true...you're..." Foscari spoke nonchalantly.

"I'm pretty sure...this is gonna be the death of you guys," de Lastic cut.

"Is that a threat?" Murad II asked.

"No," Gracia sighed, "What the Grand Master means is an acronym, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And well...she's angry, you know you should't disgress a woman's privacy right?"

Mehmed II went confused while Ruby, Dominica, and Amelia nodded as...

"Damn right..." Cecilia readied her spear before...

~I'm trying to flex tape your clothes, idiot...that Dead Silence dealt a material clothes damage at your back side. Valletta.~

Her face steamed red after seeing the note in her weapon...Valletta did tape her back...but for a different reason.

'When did he put a note in my weapon?'

"Cecilia?" Amelia asked.

"Mom...stay away," Cecilia then readied her spear at the Murad II, Doge Foscari, and almost all soldiers and diplomats.

As she swung her lance at the poor group.

"GODDAMMMMMMITTTTTT VALLLLLLLLLEEEEEETTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA!"

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"GAH!"

"AKKKKKH!"

"ARRRRGH!"

And then all went white.

"NEXT TIME INFORM ME OF THAT, IDIOT!"

* * *

Town Hall Area, Edirne, Capital of Ottoman Empire

12 October 1444

Afternoon

With Ruby and co.

"Valletta?" Ruby asked.

Amelia sighed, "Valletta is trying to mitigate the damage on Cecilia's clothes and trying to send her note. But then I realize...Cecilia has problems mistaking it as a prank, so she pulled it, not realizing it was for her clothes and so...she went bare back."

Gracia and Dominica chorused, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh."

"What's worse is poor Doge and former Sultan was whistling at her...she thought it as leering at her body...and just when she realize the note in her weapon which I dunno when Valletta did that...she decided to swung her anger at them...instead of Valletta. She might going to lecture him though."

"Oooooooooooooooh," this time, Ruby and de Lastic chorused.

* * *

Town Hall Area, Edirne, Capital of Ottoman Empire

12 October 1444

Afternoon

With Valletta.

Valletta was seen walking away as he...

"Valletta..."

"Ah Milet, what's up?" Valletta asked.

Milet beamed, "Your battle strategy works. We lost none and all went well."

"Glad to kn..."

"GODDAMMMMMMITTTTTT VALLLLLLLLLEEEEEETTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA!"

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Eh?"

"Huh?" Milet went confused as he looked at Valletta, "What's her matter with you?"

"GAH!"

"AKKKKKH!"

"ARRRRGH!"

'Cecilia, you idiot!'

Valletta face palmed, "Cecilia's being idiot. She might thinking I pulled a prank of her...when I tap her back, but that's to fix her clothes. Now, thanks to her pull the tape, she's bare back."

"BARE BACK?! Holy mother of Maria...can I see..."

"NEXT TIME INFORM ME OF THAT, IDIOT!"

"Best to say no..." Valletta spoke, "You'll be dead within seconds if you meet her."

'Not us though. She can try if she dare.'

"Ahhhh...shame. Nice, sleek, smooth as silk bare back...you'll be remembered forever," Milet spoke as he was thinking Cecilia's body as he's just missing his best prize reward ever...as he kneel and prayed.

Valletta and the astralized Chinatsu nodded at Milet before do the same as Milet did.

"The heck you guys doing?" Clement looked at Valletta and Milet as they were praying.

Jacques, being a gentelman, gently shooed Clement away, "Best not to disturb their praying, Clement."

Jacques and Clement soon left Valletta and Milet.

If only you know what they are actually praying at, Jacques.

"Nice, sleek, smooth as silk bare back...you'll be remembered forever."

_{Nice, sleek, smooth as silk bare back...you'll be remembered forever.}_

"Amen." / _{Amen.}_

And you guys are Hindus. Why praying like a Catholic?

"_Dunno."_

* * *

Ending song:

**Song: Swedish Pagans** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

A yelling chours can be heard as the Knights Hospitaller armies are marching...into battlefield.

**The wise women said**

**Once your heart is in battle**

Knight Hospitaller now facing enemies opposite of them in an open grassfield.

**There is no coming back**

Admist the Knights's Army...Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other as they're moving in front of the army.

**(Fight for Thor)**

As they stood together.

**And before the attack**

**Feel your blood starts to boiling **

Everyone in the Knight readied their weapons...

**In your veins as you charge**

Valletta then ordered charge as the enemies charging at them as well.

**(Hundreds fallen)**

And they clashed...

**As the fire inside**

**Is ignited by bloodshed**

**In berserkers from north**

Valletta and Ruby in tandem killed one by one of enemy infantry while...

**Could it be as was said**

**When the serpent be woken**

**Fenrir howls**

Out of a sudden, Honkai waves lead by an Imperator appear on the left side of the battlefield...causing panic at the enemies yet the Knights remained their focus as they are readied for the new enemies.

**Swedish Pagans, marching ashore**

Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other before Ruby and Knights cavalry split off from their rank as they're engaging the Honkais at their left...but not before Ruby shot one of the Templar...breaking its shield and itself into pixels as they charged.

**Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor**

As Valletta quickly slash one of the panicked enemy cavalry that trying to run away in his neck...killing him.

**Out from Asgaard, a viking ship sails**

Ruby and Knights Cavalry then charged at the Imperator...while some of the Knights are interrupted by a mixed group of Archangels, Honkai Beasts, and Honkai Knight.

**Never to turn back again**

Ruby...evading one of Imperator's charging attack quickly somersault at it before finished it with a kick as Valletta at the other side killed the enemy leader by stabbing his torso, making the enemy Honkai horde dead and dissipates while the enemy run away in fear.

Chorus heard as the Knights yelled, victorious, while Valletta and Ruby (at distance) smiled as Chinatsu and Jerzy appeared, a smile formed in their face.

* * *

Note:

[1] Well...better get ready, coz shit is going to hit the fan! (Turkish)

[2] A combination between teleport and dash.

[3] How... (Turkish)

[4] Don't ask me why the assassin can speak English! (Turkish)

[5] Also...you don't have to worry at her. She can hold herself. But not you...if you're dead...no one's telling them that these things are trying to kill Sultan (Turkish)

[6] Sir...with respect I suggest you stay close with me as we're going to help him (Turkish)

[7] Wrong and wrong again, Altaïr (Japanese)

[8] By the way, do you know where he is? (Turkish)

[9] Yes...follow me. (Turkish)

[10] Oi motherfuckers! (Turkish)

[11] Well...that's a bit disappointing (Turkish)

[12] Disappointing? You took them out faster than Master Assassin Altaïr?! How do you say it is disappointing? (Turkish)

[13] No...I mean...at the Ranger. Thirty Rangers can't clear a group of ten demoralized Ottoman infantry? These idiots must be drunk. (Turkish)

[14] What do you mean with drunk? (Turkish)

[15] A group of thirty Rangers... (Turkish)

[16] ...usually can take an average of a thousand infantry (Turkish)

[17] You're kidding, right? (Turkish)

[18] No...trust me. I have fared worse. (Turkish)

[19] Soldier...I'm glad you're alright. For a second, I thought we're going to die against these Crusader abomination (Turkish)

[20] They are not Crusader. They're called Honkai (Turkish)

[21] This man alongside the Hashshashin sect helped me to escape them. Believe it or not, I was thought the same with you before they come (Turkish)

[22] Hashshashin? How? (Turkish)

[23] It's me (Turkish)

[24] I have a run-in with them...by some silly accident. (Turkish)

[25] That's for another matter. The thing is...this man spoke of Mehmed II and danger. I can say that he's actually trying to warn the Sultan of possible Honkai invasion. His life might be in danger as well. (Turkish)

[26] I see...I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused. The Sultan is in the north side of the Town Hall. It can take thirty minutes... (Turkish)

[27] ...but if we can take a shortcut in a tailor shop near here (Turkish)

[28] We can take five minutes. Though Sultan might be pissed because it was his favorite shop and anyone who dares to enter the shop without his permit let alone trespassing could be resulted of us being punished (Turkish)

[29] That'll be useless if the Sultan's dead. Rule be damned, you guys better go take that shortcut first (Turkish)

[30] NOW! (Turkish)

[31] How about you? (Turkish)

[32] You go...I have to stay so no one of these motherfuckers... (Turkish)

[33] ...know this shortcut and flank your Sultan (Turkish)

[34] That is good (German)

[35] Wrong and wrong again (Japanese)

[36] Quick Time Evasion

[37] Everyone...watch the flanks! (Italian)

[38] Relax, we won...their eternity state has just ended (Italian)

[39] Relax, we won...their eternity state has just ended (Turkish)

[40] Holy Roman Emperor

* * *

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

(Sees the man aka "Preman Pasar" out of the room.)

"Yaay...we did it!"

_{Good job Roza...Lili}_

"_We show that "Preman Pasar" who's the boss."_

Thanks for your aid here.

Finally...sixth chapter of this...well...not so common...

_{Wealth}_

Chinatsu...we're not Poish-Lituhanian.

_{I'm trying to make a pun.}_

"_..."_

"Ah...author-san. Thanks for invite us."

"See...Lili, we will get our job."

"Roza...pretty sure it was for a short time."

No, it's a long time term. I need you two to...cooperate with Chinatsu and Valletta here...as my co-author...this also includes free fourth wall breaking state of the art communication, and writing. Sadly, no Bronya.

"Muuuuuuuuu...but okay. Roza accepts."

"Me...too. Beats staying in the orphanage as well."

_{Wait...WHAT?!}_

"_Okay...one question, how?"_

(whispers to Valletta) Cocolia was trying to mitigate the damage the duo have caused. Also, this place has been invaded every single time...and actually I'm not the owner of this author's note room...

"_And you don't even pay?"_

Because he went bankrupt, yes.

"_Oh. By the, is the invasion includes FBI?"_

No. Also...quick note...AO3 has a slightly better reading experience because on FF as in FF, there's apparently a limitation on underline note...which this story uses a lot of. But, you're welcomed to comment , kudos, fave, and favorite.

"And...nexttttttttttttttttt epiiisooooooooooooooooooooodddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

_{Goddammit Roza...}_

* * *

Next episode preview:

"VALLLLETTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAA!"

"But mom, that's your own sewn clothes."

_{20 ducats she'll be pissed at the damn Dead Silence.}_

"20 ducats she'll lecture Cecilia."

"20 dollars she doesn't mind at all."

"RUUUUUUUBYYYYYYYYY?! Who teaches you to bet?"

_{That, dollars? Uh...kay, I don't mind extra money.}_

"Valletta...he won 10000 ducats on the table."

_{Oh, it's a poker cards. Our shit luck doesn't applied so...yeah.}_

* * *

"That's all for this chapter da ze."

_{YOU'RE NOT CIPRIAN MARICA!}_

"Huh? Who's he?"

"Baka Roza...he's Romanian football player."

"_Roza...Lily...it's actually a joke...a mis-nicknaming for Marisa Kirisame, certain thief witch of the Eastern Paradise Land."_

"..."

"..."

Before this is going to be the death of me, I can say this...

SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER MOTHERFUCKER! (Launches a rocket launcher and fires it at nowhere)

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

_{DUH BIYUNG, WHAT THE FUCK, AUTHOR?!}_

* * *

"And can you guys get the reference the author used? If so, me and this baka Roza, will give you a cookie."

"LILI!"

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Author-san, good job."(Roza stop her protest at Lili as she doing thumbs up)

(Lili also did the same).

"_RRRRRRRRRIP!"_

_{It actually landed a hit at that?}_

"_Pretty sure it is "Preman Pasar", so yup."_

_{Oh yeah... RRRRRRRRRIP!}_

And the cover will be ready, sooonnn...


	7. Chapter 1 - 4

Europa Impact Universalis

Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Knights Hospitaller

Story 3: The Unholy Ways to From the Secret Alliance and Broke People

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by miHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Assassin Creed are owned by Ubisoft Montreal.

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

* * *

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...**stfu**." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

"_Hello!"_and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication (Valletta and Chinatsu only)

"Hmmm" – Mental communication (now includes 4th wall breaker (only non-Valletta and Chinatsu only))

~RERERE~ – Written communication

**Like and subscirbe** – Song indicators and lyrics

(In a sudden a Oh, field from Leningrad Cowboys plays)

(sees a stack of emptied vodka bottles on the floor) _{Who the fuck bring the Vodka here?}_

More like...who the fuck bring the Soviet themed music here?

"_Oh, must be__ Roza and Lili. Then again, they're nicknamed __the famous __Vodka Duo."_

#Kek# – Rozaliya and Liliya fourth wall communication (they're author's privilege as special co-author).

#HIC! Finally we're free from the damned Coca Cola!#

#HIC! Seconded sis, HIC!#

_{Never knew that Liliya can get drunk...after both of them drinking...fourteen bottles. I can see Roza though.}_

"_Let alone her sudden drowsiness__ for Lili__. But if I have to guess...it's their alcohol tolerance apparently. Damn they can last that long."_

_{Damn right. But Coca Cola?}_

"_Oh, __Cocolia."_

But that doesn't meant that they can just go order forty Vodkas and then go waste themselves, even if they're my newest co-author!

#HIC! Mooooorrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee...HIC!#

Duh Gusti. Better start taking some economic measures here.

_{Even if they used Cocolia's?}_

"_Aih...that's even worse. Author's kinder in truth."_

Hey!

"_Roza...Lili, time for bed...__seriously__" _(Bring Rozaliya and Liliya on the shoulder before throw them to bed.)

*THUD!*

"_And cue warning tags please."_

Oh I forget...thanks.

* * *

Warning tags for this chapter:

War brutality, AU (EU IV bruh), lots of dirty word, more OOC, more local language (because location based, not mine), possible dirty talks.

* * *

Opening song:

**Coat of Arms** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

The instrumental begins with a relatively peaceful market in Rhodes...people doing their transactions, do their bargaining, and bringing the bought items.

The situation remained the same until the music starts to get loud...as they see an envoy Knights Hospitaller rushing panicked into the market.

The second loop of the loud instrumental sees the scene shifted to Valletta and Ruby with their signature battle armor and guns (Ruby use a lightened alloy shard (from Project Bunny) to her armored shirt and skirt (Thigh length) with the Knights Hospitaller insignia as Valletta remained his white trademark shirt and long sport trouser, only now with Hospitaller insignia in his right arm) while enjoying their time in the market quickly following the envoy to the Palace of Grand Master as Chinatsu and Jerzy in their astral state, guided.

The third loop of the loud instrumental sees Valletta and Ruby arrived in the Palace...as every baili and Jacques of the Knight Hospitaller under Grand Master de Lastic seeing a letter sent by the envoy.

**At down envoy arrives**

de Lastic reads a declaration of war letter sent by the enemies, making every Baili grit their teeth at the letter, while he was looking at Valletta and Ruby.

**Morning of October 28th**

Valletta and the astralized Chinatsu sighed as they have expected the next invasion while Ruby and astralized Jerzy tensed.

"**No Day" proven by deed**

de Lastic orders every Baili to prepare for incoming war.

**Descendants of Sparta, Athens, and Crete**

Camera shifts to Knights Hospitaller mobilizing their troops as the Baili doing a quick inspection before de Lastic yelled at the incoming invader, causing them to charge.

**Strike hard, the tables have turned**

Honkai beast and zombies at a sudden interrupt the battle as the invaders went into panic and the Knights tensed.

**Drive them back over the hill**

Yet Valletta and Ruby, as the Knights frontier charging at both Honkai and invaders.

**At arms, just like before**

Valletta and Ruby's charge making all the Knight go following them and charging at both the Honkai and invaders.

**Soldiers, civilians, Hellas at war**

Swords clashed with sword, pikes with pikes, and gauntlets with gauntlets.

**By their own hand**

All three parties traded blow as Valletta tighten his fist...

**Forced the enemy out of their land**

And punched the invader's leader in horse, killing him and making the morale of the invaders dropped.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

de Lastic and Firenzi quickly capitalized on the morale drop on the invaders side as they ordered a general charge.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Milet and Duze nodded at each other before ordered their cavalries to disrupt enemy invaders's retreat.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

While some of Honkai archangels are being repelled by Franz's infantry supported by John and his crossbow infantry.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

Cayo and Marcelinho quickly ordered flanking attack on the Templars...disrupting their attacks on Silvestre's infantry as they are battling Honkai Knights.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

Clemet and his Cavalry Knights charges into de Lastic and Firenzi's area, supporting them while surrounding the unexpected invaders.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Damian quickly ordered his infantry to launch a barrage attack to incoming Honkai waves as they clashed, while Dominica leaped from a Templar to stab one unfortunate Archangels.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

As the Knights thought they're winning, they did not expect a Honkai knight charging in desperation at Ruby as they tried to rush into her.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

The music ends with a in POV of a confused Honkai knight as its charging attack was blocked by Ruby's rapier before looking too late at Valletta (who appear from nowhere to its left) who performing a spinning back fist...as the screen goes white.

* * *

Market Area, Edirne, Capital of Ottoman Empire

12 October 1444

Night

With Valletta

Edirne's night was filled with silence, which is uncommon for a town that was famously for being Ottoman's capital as it likes to held night festivals...thanks to Honkai Zombie invasion.

Despite this...there're some bustling activities, such as the tavern.

"Cheeeeeeeeeeerrrrsssssssssssssss..."

"Cheeeers."

*TENG!*

*TENG!*

"Hahahahahahahah..."

People enjoying their R&R as they drink beer. Some even ended up dancing together as...

"VALLLLETTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAA!"

Everyone stop their activities as they looked at the source of the yell.

"Geez...Cecilia, chill."

"How can I chill?"

Turns out...Jean Parisot de Valette, with his black long commoner trousers and white shirt, and Cecilia Shariac, who now wore a simple gown, went into...a bit of friendly talk.

#Isn't it called argument?#

#Roza, for once you're not stupid.#

#Thank you...Hey!#

That...took roughly one hundred and twenty words before our new co-authors went on their chaotic spree...aka fighting each other...again.

And I thought you guys are still dead drunk.

#Hey!#

#Don't worry, we're quick enough to recover from drunk.#

Okay...just don't do it too much.

"You have to because you did survive...that's the important thing."

"Ah...that," Cecilia sighed, "I forgive you for that. Next time even if your intentions to tap the back of me are for the good of me, but next time...warn me if my clothes are going to rip."

"How...we're in battle when that happened."

Cecilia stared, "And you know that but decided to tell me after the battle?" as her body started to leak black aura...which interestingly, frightened almost all high ranking personnel of Ottoman, Venice, and Knights Hospitaller (despite they're only army which was "spared" from Cecilia's wrath) who were in the same tavern, including Ruby and Jerzy.

"EEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Cecilia sure is scary,"

"She sure is, Ruby. After all she's the Legendary Lady. Still, how did Valletta can withstand her scariness is beyond me."

#Lili, she's scary...help!#

#Can't help...she's way too scary than Matushka!#

Doge Foscari and Former Sultan Murad II also, albeit a bit less scared, because they're currently nursing their wounds as the result of the "getting their ass kicked" session.

"AW! AW! AW! AW! AW! AW!"

Which is far...far more painful than being attacked by enemy soldier, pride wise. And clearly, they'll need more time to recover for that.

Though, some are clear exception. Such as Knights Hospitaller Grand Master Jean de Lastic, the Provence Baili, Milet de la Parisot, the young Sultan Mehmed II who...

"She's beautiful, eh?"

"Yeah, she is."

"I guess you have hots on her, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Even if her anger was that scary?"

"I'll stop at nothing until she falls in my arms."

"Hmmm...good. That's dedication young kid."

#Haah...These guys definitely having a massive trouble on setting their moral compass.#

'Lili...you have no idea of MILF.'

...were mesmerized at her beauty. Meanwhile Amelia Shariac remained her somewhat amused expression, then again, she's her mother, and...

"Haaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...Cecilia, you might be Legendary Lady but the clothes and your dignity becomes unimportant when it comes to Honkai. We're the humanity's last hope to repel them."

And obviously, Jean Parisot de Valette aka Valletta himself, whose argument completely silence any of possible Cecilia's rebuttal.

"You know a scene when Mamako still fights even after having her clothes torn from Tsūjou Kōgeki ga Zentai Kōgeki de ni Kai Kōgeki no Okā-san wa Suki Desuka[1] right?"

"?"

"?"

"?"

*PLAK!*

'Valletta, you idiot!' Chinatsu (in astralized state) gave Valletta a disbelief look.

"Okay...ignore that."

#Huh? Isn't that show just aired?#

_{Eh?}_

"_Yes...it is. Has some issue with the second chapter I heard."_

_{__Ah so you do mean that, __Valletta__. But isn't __that __a__ LN__,__ you know?}_

#Huh?#

"_Yes...a LN w__hich __recently __get __the __anime adaptation...__or __OVA __maybe, __most likely..."_

#Ah.#

_{Huh, oh, yeah...you're right, my bad. Second episode is currently on hold due to the mother's VA[2] got pregnant...even some make joke that it was his son who impregnate her.}_

#EH?!#

#What?#

"_Dangerous joke...if that was the truth then..."_

"Mou..."

And making her pout as her white silk face become red.

"_That was going to be a spectacular incident."_

#I hope not.#

'That I'm looking forward to...'

Roza, Lili...you have no idea how perverted Valletta is...he's just good at hiding it.

_{Agreed. I hope for that.}_

And Chinatsu.

#?!#

#So cute...Who have thought the Legendary Lady Cecilia Shariac has a very cute pout.#

_{Yeah, she is.}_

Thank you Roza, you save Liliya from blew up.

#Huh?#

Chinatsu has her shenanigans that capable of break people...this is one of them.

#I see.#

"She...how cute she is, even if she can be your mom."

"Ah...you're right. Maybe I can introduce you to some of my...concubines?"

"You sound reluctant, why?"

"Most of them weren't any of my original choice, it was Dad's. I only got three of my pick approved by dad."

"Shame. I think we can find some of the MILFs then. Shall we left to see more to satisfy ours?"

"Sure..."

_{Well...coalition against Mehmed II for Cecilia's love?}_

#Sure! But ummm...which one was Mehmed II?#

_{The kid. The man with the kid was Milet._

#?#

_{__No worries, though, we're besties technically, so he won't try anything funny less he wants his ass kicked.}_

#YES! She should be with Cocolia!#

_{Oi, she married Sieg...Wait...the damn former AE leader and your orphanage leader actually has hots with her?}_

#Seen her mumbling Cecilia-chan in her sleep.#

_{Ohhh...ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...}_

#HUH?#

_{Okay, that's...an exception. I APPPRRRROOOVVVEEEEE!}_

#YEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Let's make this coalition a success!#

And I regret this: Inviting Chinatsu and Rozaliya for this. This is a biggest mistake I've ever done in my whole career.

"_One recipe for __lo__oming disaster__ coming up.__"_

#Both of them...they're helpless.#

"_Which one?"_

#Those two...#

"_Uh...__If you're talking about Chinatsu? No, she tends to do random things in an instant, just her habit. Rozaliya? Nah, you know her so well right." _

#Right.#

"_But __if you mean that were __Milet and Mehmed II? Yes, they are...even if the later, which was still kid and actually is the current Ottoman Sultan."_

#Sul...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!#

Oi...don't yell at my ears Roza.

#HEY!#

"_Author, it's Liliya."_

#Eh...he...sorry author. Just can't believe actually he was a Sultan at young age.#

"_Blame his father. He resigned too early as a Sultan."_

#What? Why left the kid to handle such a big things like this?#

"_He wanted his son to rule with peace...which actually was his plan. Shame that HRE and the Pope thought otherwise."_

#Even so...that's no good as a father.#

"_Different point of view__ of the era,__ Lili__.__ 12 year old can be __considered__ as __an __adul__t__...in this late medieval to renaissance era transition...though they should use regent council instead."_

'Just like EU IV until the said successor was 15.'

#Oh...I wonder why can do normal things like sis even it was after 1900.#

Oh...at least, Valletta and Liliya was a bit...better.

#Eheheh...I dunno lil sis can yell like that. Also, author...how you can cure Liliya's after 1900 sudden drowsiness?#

Roza, I have some...Miracle water is one of them...

"You play AVABEL, Author-san?"

"RUBY, THERE'S NO ONE NAMED AUTHOR!"

#?#

#Heheheheheh.#

I pretty sure someone was snickering here.

_{Jerzy, you're definitely no fun. No wonder why you died without any children. Oh, and Ruby, author did play...in the past.}_

"Ah...I see."

"AND CHINATSU! HOW YOU KNOW OF THIS...TELL ME, YOU TWO!"

_{Nope.}_ / "Nope."

"Ruby...Chinatsu..."

_{Shut up, devout.}_

"Jerzy...calm yourself. That's very unbecoming of you. And if I told this, I'm afraid you're going to broke."

"But Ruby, I have no fucking idea who author-san whom you talk about. And fuck you, Chinatsu!"

"JERZY!"

_{Good, you're learning to speak foul mouth like us. That's a good start to be as awesome as us.}_

"_Oi!"_

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, HERETIC!"

_{Cute, you wanna fight, inquisitor?}_

*MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!*

#Boy...this is going to be good...#

How do you get the popcorn Roza? And that much?

#Ordered one...using Cocolia's card.#

Shit...Roza, next time she saw her bank account went rock bottom, she's gonna blew you up.

#Eh, author...I thought you're gonna back us up with the uber bufffsss.#

Only when section invasion caused by outside interference happens. This is not one of them.

#WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA...#

#Ah...I have my thanks author...to remind Roza a bit. Oh, is this cure a temporary or...#

I can't predict how effective the Miracle Water lasts to return your normal human state...but I can say it can last long.

#I...#

#HIC...HIC...HIC...#

#UWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!#

"..."

_{Ah Ruby. No worries, they're crying in happiness...Lili has problem with the sudden drowsiness after 1900. Author just being so nice to cure that sickness.}_

"Huh? Oh, I see, the military timing."

I was thought you're gonna asking about the sudden drowsiness.

"_Or even is it a year?"_

Point.

"Valletta did feel sleepy sometimes when he sees bed."

_{True...true...}_

"_Hey, you too dumbass...author as well."_

Oh...point. You too if I didn't mistaken.

_{Yeah...I'll admit that one.}_

#Author...I...I...thank you...for helping Lili.#

_"..."_

Yeah...but please let go of me...Rozaliya...you almost killed me.

#Huh?#

"Huh?"

"_Roza, your cloth ornament nearly killed him. Though, thankfully to us...author is stab proof as he's immortal even capable of dueling and besting Tuanku Abdul Salam."_

"Tuanku Abdul Salam? A sultan? Whoa...author-san I didn't know you're that rich."

Abdul Salam? Dafuq?! I'm not going to make a pun about that name!

#?#

#Ah...sorry.#

As soon as they done with their conversation, Milet and Mehmed II left...upstairs for some good night time. (Read: having fun with ladies upstairs.)

Forgot to mention that tavern is actually...the place where Sultan's Harem gathers. Meanwhile...

"Who's up for a new Poker Challenge Championship?"

"Me...I'm the best in the whole Italian region."

"Really? Anatolian poker players are much talented than yours. Even the weakest of us can take the best of you guys."

"Oh, you're on!"

"I'm in."

"Me too," Valletta smiled. As he looked at Cecilia, "Now, Cecilia...excuse me...you play poker?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"_Jerzy, stop yelling in our mental communication...this is the third time you do that."_

"I have a right to. What's the matter of you inviting the Legendary Lady for gambling?"

"No. Our whole family has bad relationships with cards."

"_I'm just asking geez."_

Valletta looked at her before looked at Amelia nodded, confirming Cecilia's words.

"Not that kind of lecherous poker though."

"_Then again...it's not strip poker gambling. It's standard hold on poker with cash."_

_{Ah...you have problems with gambling?}_

"Hell yes! I am Catholic devout. I never gambling"

_{Yee...dumbass.}_

"What did you just **say**?"

*MUNCH!* *MUNCH!* *MUNCH!* *MUNCH!*

#Come on, just fight already!#

"Okay...then. Have a mother-daughter time fun."

#Wait...I thought Cecilia only have Kiana...#

"_The short one? That's actually her mother."_

#Oh...oka...WHAT?!#

#A Mother? She's a little short to be one.#

"_Well, anything was possible."_

"You too, Valletta," Amelia replied.

Valletta then grab some money from his left pocket before went to the chair to join the poker alongside a Venetian soldier, Ottoman Infantry, and a British Lingua soldier...with a Bedouin people worked as bartender being the dealer. Little did Valletta know...

'Wait, isn't that my money?' Ruby thought as she saw Valletta took the money from the pocket.

He didn't realized that he used Ruby's money as a entry fee.

"Guys, prepare your entry fee..."

As Valletta sat down to play the Poker Championship, after paying the entry fee ...Ruby went with a sigh as she saw Valletta.

"Ruby?"

"I just hope he remembers to give all the money...either he win or lose."

"HE USE YOUR MONEY?!"

"Yes. The money in left pocket was mine."

"VALLLLETTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAA! I swear if..."

Valletta shut his mental communication...causing the astralized Jerzy to fuming.

The dealer then draws the card.

"Call..." the British called.

"Raise...10 ducats," Venetian one replied.

Valletta, looked slightly at his card, a two of spade and five of heart, sighed, "Fold."

"YOU EVEN DO FOLD IN YOUR FIRST TURN!"

"_Chill__ girl...this is called strategy. Besides...it's just warming up session of us."_

"Chill...CHILL? HOW I CAN CHILL WHEN I SEE YOU'RE GAMBLING USING RUBY'S?!"

"_Huh?"_

"Whatever," Jerzy calmed down..., "Just return back all Ruby's money by all means necessary, capiche?"

Valletta looked at the money he put before his eyes widened...

"_Wait...Shit...did you just say that's Ruby's? Dammit, I forgot my money was still with Jacques."_

"NANI?!"

"_Eheheheheh...sorry."_

"Just this once. Just this once."

"Call."

Time passed by, as some people went partying...while some decided to enjoy the drink; others went back to their temporary quarters to sleep. Ruby and de Lastic remained, alongside most of Ottomans, Venetians and several of the bored Knights to watch the gambling match, which currently show all the contestants (including Valletta) still in the match.

Amelia and Cecilia also remained, but they're not interested in the match. Currently, they sat together as they spoke about Cecilia's torn clothes incident.

"Ahhh...shame. Such a beautiful clothes went to a waste," Amelia sighed.

"But mom, that's your own sewn clothes, by the Dead Silence."

And that quickly make everyone stop (including the poker players) whatever they doing as their attention went to Cecilia and Amelia as she spoke.

#Ah shit, here we go again.#

#Whoa...sis...#

_{20 ducats, she'll be pissed at the damn Dead Silence.}_

"20 ducats, she'll lecture Cecilia."

_{You're on, Jerzy!}_

"_I'm broke, so I'm pass."_

_{?}_

'You still bet on our mental communication?' Chinatsu was surprised.

"*sigh*That idiot put all of Ruby's money in there."

_{Money? Oh, no wonder. That idiot forgot to ask Jacques his money back. He put his money to him for safe keeping.}_

"Even if he can do hammerspace?"

_{Too many people, can't risk getting the tech milked or worse, us getting milked.}_

"I see."

"20 dollars, she doesn't mind at all."

"RUUUUUUUBYYYYYYYYY?! Who teaches you to bet? No...that's not the proper question...how...I thought you run out of money?"

"I run out of ducats...I did not say I run out of Dollars or Euro."

_{__Heh...b__urn. She's learning.}_

Jerzy's jaw dropped as Ruby spoke mentally. Great, Chinatsu's mental transferring started to poison Ruby's innocent mind.

_{__Though,__ dollars? Uh...kay, I don't mind extra money. But I'm curious who teaches you to bet?}_

"Valletta. He say you have to bet sometimes when it comes to difficult decision, Chinatsu-san, why?"

'Oh, I thought it come from my mental transferring,' Chinatsu sighed in dissapoinment, though not much of dissapointment as she know Valletta likes to take it literally.

_{You're not wrong. Took it in wrong context though, it is when it goes do or die situation__, this is not one of them, unless you need the money to pay your debt that could kill your life in you failed to pay within time limit__.}_

"Ah...I see. Okay."

'Shit...don't tell me Ruby's gonna win this.' Chinatsu thought as she saw Amelia's very calm reaction.

"Ah...Okay...I can sew you a new one," Amelia smiled.

'Yup...and we just lost.' Chinatsu smiled grimly.

'GOD! Why? Why, Ruby?'

As for Jerzy? She wailed in her astral state.

Ruby, however, went confused.

"Uhhh...did that means I just win the bet?"

_{Yes...you are, Ruby. But I don't mind. Watching Jerzy's mind broke for the loss of 20 ducats is a small price to pay.}_

Ruby nodded shyly, but deep inside her heart, she smirked, 'You have no idea that us Kurosawa are the master of betting. Not even Kanan and Mari beat me once. Though...it might one day I'll lose to Valletta but...eh, I don't mind.'

That's...something I did never see...Shit, Valletta...if you can hear this...then we're fucked...royally.

"Uh...mom..."

"No worries I can use all kinds of sewing machines," Amelia boasted before looking at everyone, "Ah...thanks for dropping by to admire us but can you guys go back to whatever you guys doing? Afraid that muh lil Cecil has problems with privacy unless you guys want a repeat of afternoon's beat down?"

#What beat down?#

(gives the Chapter 1 - 3 script to Rozaliya) There.

#Oh.#

Everyone went dispersed as they heard Amelia's word and the poker game resumes to normal.

"And all decides to go all-in, which is going to be accounted for yen thousand ducats," the dealer spoke again as they stopped for Cecilia and Amelia's talking, as he take all the money to the center while drawing the card, which in order are ace of diamonds, king of spade, king of heart, and five of diamond.

'And why he decided to all in in a sudden?!' Jerzy yelled in thought, clearly she was panicked seeing Valletta's stupidity to decide to go all in.

"Heh...you ready to lose?"

"As if my full house will lose to your bluff..."

"Eh...full house...I'll show you a real full house. After all the, pride of Anatolian players are resting on me."

"Okay...I'll take you on." Valletta who sounded tired, replied.

The dealer put one card on the chip and put another one in the river...which shows...four of diamond.

"Open your cards."

The British Lingua soldier opened his card first...and smirked.

"See...full house."

"You, four of spade and king of diamond...which means full house."

Then the Venetians opened his...

"You, king of club and five of heart...full house as well but you're higher."

"Take that, Brit."

"Blimey!"

The Ottoman infantry smirked before opened his.

"Mine's are more superior."

"Crap." Both of the British Lingua soldier and Venetian soldier's eyes widened.

"You have ace of spade and ace of heart. This means the highest draw cards in this final as of now is...the full house of ace."

"Face it...Anatolian players are better," the Ottoman infantry boasted before looking at Valletta.

"You're good and gutsy as well...but I'm afraid this all-in gut battle is mine."

Valletta suddenly smiled as he made a L-shape word finger on his forehead...as he opened his card.

"Loser...loser...loser...loser..."

"?"

"Huh?"

"Ah..."

"Mom?"

"Eh...I'm fine." Amelia smiled. She just playing a matchmaking game to her daughter and to her, she just won the biggest prize.

'Nice...he's a good gambler...and a humorist one as well. Well, he might be as good as Siegfried in that case Cecilia decided to remarry.' Amelia thought dreamily.

God save me...and Valletta.

#OH...TG Reference.#

Huh?

#Isn't it GT?#

#Shut up sis, TG is better.#

"Whoever are you speaking at author, those two hosted by the same person. Technically, it was TG first then they quit to form their show called TGT, to be exact."

"Ruby, the hell you're spoke at?"

#Haaahh...#

#Look...an idiot.#

"WHAT?! Show yourselves?! Don't be a coward!"

#WEEEEEEEEEEEE!#

"And please pardon Jerzy...she...can't understand the situation yet. Oh, I'm Ruby Kurosawa...and she's Jerzy Franciszek Kulczycki, my stigmata, nice to meet you."

"RUBY!"

#Ruby Kurosawa? RUBY KUROSAWA?! THE GANBARUBY?!#

"Haaah...Yeah, that's me."

#AQUORS IDOL?! SIS, WE GET THE REAL SCHOOLGIRL IDOL HERE! REAL SCHOOL IDOL!#

#Roza!#

*BAM!*

#AW!#

#Ah...sorry Ruby. I'm Liliya Olenyeva. Mind Rozaliya Olenyeva a bit...my big sis can be a bit hyperactive. But I'm surprised that you know us...and the TG and TGT as well as you're actually an idol and actually, have a living stigmata. The best scientists in Schicksal and Anti Entropy did not have even research the living stigmata yet.#

"It's okay. As for GT and TGT...I did watch the show with my sis, Mari, and Kanan when the later two decided to stay at our residence overnight. Hahaha...good times good times, especially their jokes...though sis sometimes likes to warn me to not speaking like the presenters."

#Can you teach us some idol lessons?#

#Sis!#

"Ah...sure."

#YAY SIS. NOW WE HAVE REAL IDOL TO HELP US BECOME #1 WORLDWIDE IDOL!#

#ROZA! Stop it, you almost killing me. And the situation?#

"Jerzy didn't get the memo of me doing the fourth wall breaking."

#Ah...shame.#

Valletta shows his card, the three of diamond and two of diamond...making the Ottoman infantry's eyes widened.

#Huh, why he smiled.#

"And why he do smiled? That idiot just causing Ruby to..."

_{OH SHIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!}_

"Chinatsu?"

#Chinatsu?#

And de Lastic smiled...at the sudden change of the game.

"Why he do smiled with the only three and two of diamond?" one of the spectator asked.

"You don't know...that is straight flush. One of the highest rank tier in the poker game."

"Chinatsu?"

"The hell?"

_{Exactly as on__e__ of the spectator says. Because he got straight flush, he win. Simple.}_

"Wait...he won?"

_{Yup.}_

"Exactly. 10000 ducats all in challenge. And it takes our pride as well...well a bit," de Lastic answered before paused, "And you're right. Valletta's card is Straight flush, which means one of the highest rank in the poker...beating all except Royal Flush."

"Then it was good thing."

"Good thing he won. So our pride and legitimacy were saved."

'We can't risk our gambling prestige went down here.' de Lastic thought.

Since when the Knight Hospitaller are famous for their gambling prestige?

"Ah..."

_{Oh, it's a poker cards. Our shit luck doesn't apply so...yeah.}_

"Wait, do you mean your shit luck did not apply to battle and cards only?"

_{Yes. Though street racing are 50-50 unless he go insane.}_

"You have three of diamond and two of diamond. That means you got straight flush. And with this, we have a winner."

Valletta then surrounded by crowds as he won the game as he was congratulated, while the Venetian and Ottoman poker player sulked in corner. However the British one...

"You fold all but not when the all in?"

"WHAT?!"

_{Oh, fuck me!}_

"YOU KNOW?!"

_{Yes. He tends to do that.}_

'But you didn't know that I did fold for the most battle as well.'

"Nah, I tend to do that. But once I got my lucky charm here..." Valletta showed his three of diamond, "...I can bet anything, even all in."

'The irony that he never lose when that three of diamond came into his hand, which is the same with me,' Chinatsu thought as she remembers her glorious poker time with and without Valletta in her past, living normal and as a stigmata.

"Damn mate...I got bested. Well...at least I have no regrets losing to you. Grats mate," he smiled as he congratulated Valletta.

"Valletta...next time...warn me if that's all my money you put in bet."

"_Sorry, Ruby...just dunno that it was yours. I'll return it all the initial money plus the 5% then."_

"5%?! ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU CAN BE RICH WITH ALL THAT DUCATS YOU HAVE WON?!"

#YEAH!#

_{Jerzy, Roza, Lili, and Ruby...one of important rules of his...is always donates almost all of his poker winnings to the need.}_

'Courtesy of God of Gambler...Steph...'

*BLEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!*

_{Great...you're censoring again.}_

Hey, real life person names...have to unless you want us to got sued.

"Oh. Roza...Lili? What nonsense are you talking about Chinatsu?"

'Looks like Jerzy started to broke.' Valletta looked grimly.

"Ah...that's so noble of you, Valletta-san."

Thankfully, Ruby decided to ignore Jerzy.

"_Thanks Ruby."_

Valletta then grabs the cash money, before the dealer asked.

"What'll you do with the money?"

Everyone then looked in wonder on what Valletta will say.

"Return the initial fee money to Ruby plus 150 ducats. The rest goes to donation for the poor."

Valletta's initial respond causing everyone including de Lastic was confused, before he continued, "Because I forgot my money was still in Jacques, so I borrow her."

"Her?"

"Ruby."

The British, the slapped him in the shoulder, friendly as he laughed, "You're one absolute mad lad. I like you already even more."

_{Well...at least we know that not all British was a bitch.} _

And Valletta followed suit.

This causing the Ottoman and Venetian poker player sulking even more as they have the same idea in mind.

'We lost to...a man who actually went with nothing but by borrowing his friend's money?! How low we have fallen.'

de Lastic slightly frown before forming a small smile, "Now I can see why...and the poor part is a noble thing. I admit we forgot that part since we're low in treasury. I don't mind losing most in there if it's for the good of people...their happiness is ours as well after all."

Valletta smiled as everyone left. He also left (with his money) with Ruby, Cecilia and Amelia, to their respective room.

"Amelia...why do you have that funny face. Planning something funny?" Valletta looked at Amelia who sporting a cheesy Cheshire grin as they walked.

"Oh...nothing Valletta. I was thinking that I might..."

"Mom..." Cecilia cut, "I know that face of yours. You're trying to play matchmaking again. I have told you I'm married."

"Yes...but you didn't seem happy with Sieg..."

"Amelia, I can answer that." Valletta cut, "That because Siegfried is a massive pervert and Cecilia needs a loyal husband. Their marriage might be able lessen the burden Schicksal and Siegfried has...not Cecilia."

Amelia frowned, "Siegfried is a pervert?"

Valletta and Cecilia sighed, before Valletta continued, "He is, massive one. His eyes always wander every time he saw a sexy woman. He always gropes most of them..."

Amelia, hearing Valletta's reasoning and Cecilia's nod widened her eyes, "What? Why you didn't tell me that, little Cecil. I can null the marriage if..."

"Too late mom," Cecilia cut, "I'm already pregnant with Kiana as our child. But I was surprised when that idiot husband of mine actually decided to contain Sirin by sealing her into a test subject named K-423 which he jail-broke for no reason...when he and Theresa's barge in to save our children."

"Aka Kiana Kaslana...which Siegfried named."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Otto...actually capture your original birth-child and actually tried to make her test subject."

_{Tried?}_

"_He has that idea before he decided to went against it, she's now just her informant."_

_{Ah. At least, there's one.}_

Cecilia's eyes widen as Valletta spoke that.

Amelia and Ruby, who were in the place, gripped their hand tightly.

"Ruby?"

"Jerzy, the next time we met Otto...before Valletta gets him. We kill him."

"Oh...that'd be nice idea. Though I'm sure Valletta has the same thing with us."

"Having a secret deal with Grey Serpent to pretend that he was siding with Theresa while in truth...orders him to kill them and their families."

"He..."

Cecilia started leaking a black aura.

"All for the sake of his delusions towards Kallen."

'Though...I'm not sure of his reaction once he meets his long lost sister,' Valletta thought.

Amelia growled like dog hearing that.

"That's the bad news. The good news is he's not going anywhere soon."

Amelia and Cecilia went confused, as Cecilia lost her black aura again, while Ruby, noticing what Valletta's going to spoke next, grinned.

"He needs to meditate a little bit...sent a personal grenade to his right hand and then, kaboom...he lost his hand. And lost all his data resources on his newest experiment."

Both Amelia and Cecilia blinked at Valletta, before Ruby spoke.

"Shame it didn't killing him. And yes...I am actually an unintended target by Grey Serpent because I'm witnessing his crime...before he spoke that he killed my dad and masquerade as him. He might kill me if not for Valletta barging in."

Both Amelia and Cecilia's eyes widened as they heard Ruby the truth.

'He's willing even to go that way?!' Cecilia thought, shocked at Ruby's confession, 'But at least, whatever Otto's masterplan is...it is going back to square one.'

"I see," Cecilia, who recovered, form a smirk on her face, "Well...looks like we have to survive this before decided to end Otto."

"And Schicksal. Oh, check the drive and the content. It contains all Schicksal's inter-dimensioal war crime."

Amelia blinked, while Cecilia asked, "Inter-dimensional? How?"

Valletta, looked that no one is nearby them, closed the door as he sighed. He closed his eyes as...

*FHUN!*

And in a sudden, a laptop materialized out of nowhere, startling Cecilia and Amelia.

"Wha..."

"How?"

"Hammer space technique," Valletta opened the laptop and turned on, "Schicksal tried to replicate this. Which they did...but only capable of delivering a small platoon."

Cecilia frowned, "Actually I was asking how they can do a inter-dimensional thing but it seems that you already provided me with one. If they are actually able to evacuate using that then we should not lost many of the Valkriyas."

"Problem is...it was only usable with Otto's special implanted chip," Valletta frowned.

'Of Robots.'

"Amelia...the drive."

As he plug the drive Amelia gave into the laptop, Valletta then opened the document.

_{Valletta...maybe we can go __to __check our friend of the Hashshahsin sect downstairs.}_

"_Oh, so they're here? Good, I need some drink actually."_

_{Ah, kay.}_

"Here...all the data you can check. Take notice that you'll need headset to hear the recording files...secrecy wise. Now excuse me, I need to go outside."

Ruby, seeing Valletta left also followed suit, "Valletta...wait."

"Huh?" Valletta stopped, "You don't want to hear all the truth in there?"

Ruby shook her head, "I...no...we already know the truth. Best to have them all the time learning it. Besides, I...no...we need to be stronger...before we kill Otto and the Nightmare Herrescher."

Valletta smiled as he grabbed Ruby's hand, "You're right. But now...time to..."

Ruby groaned as she doesn't want to go to sleep now. To her surprise...Valletta with her hand grabbed walked out from the door as they head downstairs again to the now deserted pub.

"Valletta?"

"I need to drink."

"Oh..."

"And meet the Hashshashin."

"Huh?"

"?"

"?"

"?"

"?"

"Altaïr, Maria, de Lastic, Gracia, you're right...he can sense us." A man spoke, impressed with Valletta's ability to sense them

"Yo..." Valletta greeted nonchalantly.

"JUST YO?! JUST YO?! ARE YOU MENTAL?! THERE'S NO..."

_{Hashshashin's here...}_

"WHAT?!"

"?" The man, now appeared with a black robe...a far cry from traditional Assassin garbs like Altaïr and Maria (as de Lastic and Gracia kept their Knight Hospitaller armor worn) went slightly alarmed.

"Hmmm...I wonder if you came with two or you have another assassin like us..." the man asked.

"Sadly, no...Those two are my stigmata and Ruby's, respectively. Chinatsu, Jerzy...show up."

"Hello!"

"..."

Both of Chinatsu...who spoke worn her standard Japanese school girl attire as used in Love x Evolution (if you're 18 or above...you may check it, otherwise...don't) and Jerzy...who stared at Chinatsu, with her traditional long green Turksih şalvar trouser, light brown belt, olive ҫizme (boots), olive kalpak (head cap) and olive linen tunics and Chika Takami esque face materialized in front of the Hashshashins.

"Ah, hello to you too..."

Chinatsu smiled at Gracia and everyone, before seeing the man with the black robe as she spoke, "Yo, old man, miss me?"

"?"

"OLD MAN?!"

"Jerzy, yes. Chinatsu did say he's old man," Jerzy glared at Valletta before he continued, "Old man in this case however, was the old man of the mountain...or Hassan-i-Sabbāh, the de facto leader of the Hashshashins sect to be exact. I...did meet you one time as well."

"Huh?"

"Hmmm...I did indeed see you in one time, Valletta," the man, now Hassan-i-Sabbāh smiled, surprising everyone, including de Lastic and Gracia, who looked at Valletta in disbelief.

"Ah, to everyone but Ruby, Jerzy, and Valletta. I'm Chinatsu Shiraisawa, stigmata of Valletta or Jean Parisot de Valette. Though it was my name too in the past. Don't ask why, you'll going to broke within seconds unless either you're Valletta or this Old Man Hassan himself." Chinatsu introduced herself.

Jerzy, sighed in defeat as she introduced herself, "Jerzy Franciszek Kulczycki, Ruby Allais de Numazu or in real life...Ruby Kurosawa's stigmata. In the past...I was a Cossack. I wonder how you can understand our mental communication."

'Kurosawa? Isn't that a Japanese word?' Maria thought...confused.

Hassan stood regal as he looked at both Chinatsu and Jerzy, "Jerzy, I have my ways. And Maria it means black marsh." Maria looked at disbelief.

_{Geez... mind reading again?}_

"Yes..."

"_But not too much...less we__ like to__ break them."_

"It is not a fun thing to do. Very well, I will try my best to hold it."

"Master, you know them?" Altaïr asked.

"Not with Ruby and Jerzy. Valletta and Chinatsu...however, I did. Their antics are...pretty colorful I must say."

Everyone save for Ruby and Jerzy looked at Valletta and Chinatsu...who actually was playing a thumb wrestling, causing them to blink.

"But, their synchronization is one of the best. And their attack is more or less, as surgical as us...though they're tend to use more out of the ordinary approach as when they confront their enemies...though...in some case,"

Hassan sighed...causing everyone to blink in confusion save for Valletta and Chinatsu who were still busy with their thumb wrestling.

"They usually act a fool."

As soon as Hassan spoke that, Valletta and Chinatsu stopped their thumb wrestling as they instead are now...

Singing one of the famous song in the film? The hell?

"_We need our entertainment as well author."_

Singing that? Okay, be my guest...I'm bored as well...

"The pot holes in the street just bentcha rims. Tell me whatcha gon' do?"

"Act a fool."

"Man, that ain't sticky, that's just sticks and steams. Boy whatcha gon' do?"

"Act a fool."

"Catch ya man with another bitch up in ya bed. Ladies whatcha gon' do?"

"Act a fool."

"If the bottles all gone and your eyes are red. Boy whatcha gon' do?"

"Act a fool."

#HOLY SHIT SIS...2 FAST 2 FURIOUS!#

#EH?#

#2 fast, 2 fast, 2 furious, 2 furious.# / "2 fast, 2 fast, 2 furious, 2 furious."

#AH THAT...2 fast, 2 act a fool# / "2 fast, 2 act a fool."

#2 fast, 2 fast, 2 furious, 2 furious.# / "2 fast, 2 fast, 2 furious, 2 furious."

#2 fast, 2 act a fool# / "2 fast, 2 act a fool."

Roza...you idiot.

"How about them?" Hassan asked at the unknown voice...

*Sigh* Hassan-i-Sabbāh, I can answer that since you can sense them. These two are my co-author...Rozaliya and Liliya. They're here to add more shenanigans and words to be exact...

Not sure if they can appear as story character as well...

"Okay then."

#Nevermind that author. We already thank you for freeing us from that hell. And hello Hassan-i-Sabb...SIS, LOOK! WE HAVE A F/GO CHARACTER!#

"F/GO?"

"_Well...old man, your appearance does __make you __look like one__ in the game called F/GO__."_

"I see."

#NANI?! ROZA!#

*BAM!*

#OWIEEEEEEE! T_T#

"What the..." Jerzy cut, "Wait...don't tell me that you can communicate with the author of the story."

Hassan, Valletta, Ruby, and Chinatsu just nodded at Jerzy's question as she was...

*THUD!*

"And she broke...finally," Chinatsu smiled.

Jerzy fainted...which is new for stigmata to do so.

*THUD!*

Followed by Maria.

"Haaaahhhh."

And sighs from de Lastic, Gracia, and Altaïr as they nursing their head for the incoming headache.

"Strange...to have stigmata actually did fainted."

"_And here we thought Ruby will be fainted first."_

"HEY!"

"_Whoops, sorry Ruby."_

But seriously get back to the script...

"_What script? We didn't get any?"_

Huh? Hassan?

"I'm afraid I have none in my hand."

?

_{What...I'm not __getti__ng your script even if __I __did __touch__ your laptop.}_

I trust you for that. Doesn't mean I forgive you for all your transgressions. Roza? Lili?

#No. Lili never let me touch it.#

#And it's for your good.#

Oh.

*FHUN!*

*BAM!*

They readied their weapon as the sudden sound caused by by the yellow metal ro...waitm WHO THE FUCK DROP THE FUCKING PADRINO BIO-X IN THIS STORY! AND IT BROKE THE FUCKING CEI...

_{Oh, fuck me. We have to fix this shit again. Reality ceiling just broke.}_

"Huh?"

#Lili...Isn't that Matushka's Padrino?#

#Yes. But we're not supposed to...#

"Huh, what's that on the Pa...Pad...drino?"

"_Oh, n__o wonder__ why __the script's missing...it's on the damned Padrino."_

Goddammit. For this one, Roza, Lili, go on there and aid them deal with the Padrino intruder...before this story goes haywire. And...before you asking Roza, it was Sin made. Cocolia rarely do her own mechas.

#Ok! SIS, VODKA CHOPPA TIME!#

#Da.#

* * *

I'm sorry for the unexpected temporary disturbance; we'll go after this break.

Soon.

* * *

Market Area, Edirne, Capital of Ottoman Empire

12 October 1444

Night

With Valletta

*BOOOM!*

"Stupid Padrinos."

As soon as they done with the sudden interference who dare to fucking mess with this storyline, as well as grabbing the script back to me via Rozali duo.

#Rozali duo? HEY!#

Sorry...I want to joke a bit.

"_Rozali...oh, slight joke. And, Roza, that's the abbreviation of Roza Lili duo."_

#Ah...but why Rozali?#

I feel like it. And we back to a normal story one...

_{Indonesian Pride.}_

Shut up...

_{Heh Tsun-tsun author.}_

My face is not red...so your argument is invalid. But you're right about the Pride.

"_Back to script?"_

Oh right...where we do left...Ah...

And when I do mean a normal one...it's a normal one when Jerzy and Maria fainted...

"Where's the damn mech?!"

And Amelia yell...wait...Amelia? Goddammit did they overheard us during the...

"MOOOOOOMMMM! There's no mech in 1444!"

_{Amelia has fourth wall awareness? Author, you suck!}_

Hey! Hey! Shut up...I have no idea that Cecilia's loli mother has that.

#Hmmm...Valletta, do Chinatsu and Author have beef too much?#

"_One too many. Lost count since Prologue."_

_{Valletta, FUCK YOU!}_

"_Thank you."_

_#...#_

"..."

#...#

"..."

Goddammit Valletta, not you too. Are you trying to have me and Chinatsu fight?

"_In the octagon?"_

#*PLAK!*#

"*PLAK!*"

#*PLAK!*#

"Haah...Valletta...be Valletta...always act a fool."

"_What...you want me to say in bed, author?"_

Uh, ocatgon sounds better.

"Eh, who are you guys?"

Thank you Cecilia, for once, you're saving me from fate worse than death.

"Ah...let me introduce my self," Hassan nodded as he bowed down to introduced himself, "I'm Hassan-i-Sabbāh, the de facto leader of the Hashshashins sect."

"Hmmm...I see...Assassins eh?" Amelia responded chirpedly, before she introduced herself, "I'm Amelia Shariac and she's Cecilia Shariac, my daughter. We're the 5th and 6th Regiment Leader of Venice."

Altaïr, who still nursing his head, blinked, 'The little girl was your mother?'

"Eeeyup."

As he blinked again. Clearly he never see things like that.

"I see. Nice to meet you Lady Cecilia, and you too Lady Shariac." Gracia smiled, faring a bit better than Altaïr.

"Just call me Amelia and Cecilia...no need for formalities."

"Ah...very well then Amelia. It was...a slight disturbance with..." Hassan paused as he looked at Valletta, "...the Honkais."

Valletta, quickly understood what Hassan mean quickly nodded, "Ah yes...the Honkais. But no worries, we have dispatch them...just before you guys arrived."

"Ah, I see..." Cecilia buyed the lie.

However, Amelia still looked suspicious, "Really?"

"Yes. Just two Razor Claws though...I think I did went overkill with my attacks," Valleta replied as he scratches his head. This time, Amelia did buy the lie.

"There no kill like overkill. Eye approve," Amelia praised as she imitate a certain ice fairy of the eastern paradise's signature. While Cecilia facepalmed.

"Eye?"

"She means I. I assume you didn't know of Cirno, Hassan-san."

"I did not."

"_You know Touhou Project, Ruby?"_

"A bit. Mari said she did cosplay as Marisa from Touhou Project at one time."

_{Oh...Kirisame Marisa...okay.}_

"I see. Thanks for the information."

Everyone aside from Cecilia who did respond have a different reaction.

Jerzy and Maria still knocked out cold...though Jerzy started to mumble at some point.

Gracia, de Lastic, Altaïr, and Ruby sighed. Though the latter did form a small smile.

Hassan just nodded.

Valletta was...

"Okay."

Doing what he's expert at...a small praise.

As for Chinatsu...

"That's good! We need moar Cirno fan."

"You're Cirno fan?"

"To hell I am."

Clearly going too well with Amelia.

"Oh, nice...can we exchange name?"

"Chinatsu Shiraisawa...that's muh name. The fainted orange haired girl there was Jerzy Franciszek Kulczycki. I'm a what you call stigmata. I'm Valletta's stigmata, Jerzy was Ruby's, and Maria is just your standard assassin."

"Nice...never see a living stigmata in my whole life...Can I have your signature please?"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!" Cecilia yelled out of character as her body become chibified and her hear become bigger, stunning Amelia and Chinatsu.

"Geez...chill gal," Chinatsu pouted.

"STOP BEING CHILDISH ALREADY AND HELP ME WAKE JERZY AND THIS YOUNG LA..."

*SPLASH!*

Only to be reverted back to normal mode and her speech cut by Chinatsu as she splashed water from the bucket on both Maria and Jerzy...both woke up instantly and quickly feel cold due to the cold water Chinatsu thrown at.

"GODDDAMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT CHINATTTSUUUUUUUUUU! THAT'S NOT HOW TO WAKE THEM UP!"

"THEN DO YOU WANT ME TO WAKE THEM UP BY WHAT? A CPR? THAT WAS AS WELL AS DO AN INDIRECT KISS TO A STIMGATA AND AN ALREADY MARRIED WOMAN?! ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"Okay...you two chill."

"Cecilia, Chinatsu...stop."

Valletta and Hassan, followed by Ruby, Amelia, Gracia, and de Lastic quickly separate Chinatsu and Cecilia before they could head butt each other as shown by flying imaginary sparks around them. While Altaïr tend to Jerzy and Maria.

"Valletta...let me punch this idiot so called legendary lady."

"Hassan...this girl need some attitude adjustment."

"Little Cecil, you're not John Cena."

The last word spoke by Amelia quickly stop whatever Ruby and co but Valletta and Hassan from separating Chinatsu and Cecilia.

"Haaah," Valletta sighed, as he managed to hold Chinatsu, "Amelia...we're not talking about that Finisher..."

"Huh?" Everyone sans for Altaïr, Maria, and Jerzy went confused.

"Besides, Goldberg's finisher is far...far more superior..."

And quickly the tension drops to zero.

"Oh, that's cute."

"M...mom."

Or maybe not...

"Wait...did you just say Goldberg?"

"Yup."

"He's still on WWE?!"

"Yes."

"Nice!"

Or yes.

*THUD!*

And making Cecilia fainted. Apparently, that's one way to drop down a tension.

As Chinatsu imitating a whistle sound.

_{Damn. This lil girl knows her stuff.}_

"_And broke Cecilia. Though...it's better to wake her up soon."_

_{__Why not__ bring her to bed then fuck her.}_

#TRAITOR!#

"_Didn't you say she should be with Cocolia__?__"_

_{Eh...I did?}_

"_Yes__, you did. With Roza.__"_

_{Oh.__ Sorry Roza, was joking.__}_

#You better be#

"Okay...I'll just wake her up," Valletta spoke as he put his left hand on Cecilia's head...

"She's not sick right?" de Lastic asked.

"Afraid she is..." Gracia replied, completely worried, alongside Amelia and Ruby.

'Oh, I'm so gonna like this,' Chinatsu thought differently as she know what Valletta will do.

*BAM!*

"AW! AW! AW! AW! AW! AW! AW! AW!"

And bashing Cecilia's head with his right hand...via palm of his left hand.

"There...one quick Cecilia recovery...served by a good smack to the palm."

"Owwwieeeeee...Valletta, you meanie."

Leaving everyone but the still recovering Jerzy and Maria, Amelia, and Hassan speechless...either due to how quick Valletta wake Cecilia or Cecilia's pout.

"Oh, that's Duze's usualy way to wake Milet up when he's too lazy to wake up."

And de Lastic.

"Grand Master...you're kidding right? That's how Duze wake Milet?"

"Yes."

Amelia sighed in relief as she knew her daughter was fine. As for Maria and Jerzy, who was still recovering...

"Uhhh...what did me miss..." Maria spoke in a slurred tone, clearly still recovering.

"Pretty sure...ugh...I hear...ugh...sound."

Jerzy too as well.

"Chinatsu and Cecilia nearly fighting at each other because Chinatsu wake you and Maria with cold water. Thankfully, Valletta and Amelia stop them by speaking some weirdness called WWE, sadly that caused Cecilia went fainted as well..." Ruby responded as she sighed.

"Eh...how?"

"Just like you two. She broke," Chinatsu was the one responded, "Best way to respond at such craziness is either you fuck it or you fainted, simple."

Maria sighed, as for Jerzy...

"Chinatsu...THIS...IS..."

As Jerzy quickly recovered and her auras flared up, surprsing everyone...even Cecilia who was still recovering.

"YOUR FUCKING FAULT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

And attacked Chinatsu, before Valletta...

*TWHACK!*

Smacked Jerzy's head.

"Geez girl...you're easily agitated. That's not a good way to win a fight."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'Valletta, you're the one broke most people,' Chinatsu thought...as she looked flatly at Valletta.

Hey, you too dumbass.

_{Fuck you author!}_

As for Ruby...

"Yes, Valletta's right. We need to cool our head before fighting someone."

"True..True." de Lastic nodded.

"Wise words Ruby," Hassan praised.

Chinatsu looked at de Lastic and Hassan in disbelief before...

"Okay, know what? Fuck that. Suit yourself, I don't give a fuck bout that anymore," she spoke nonchalantly as she threw her arms in resignation.

Jerzy and Cecilia's jaw dropped. How the hell Chinatsu quickly forgive them is beyond their logical explanation.

While Valletta smiled, "No worries. She easily forgives people. Just mind you she likes to troll people."

Chinatsu responded, "You too as well."

Everyone looked at either disbelief or confused.

"What?"

"What is a troll?" Gracia decided to question it.

"Well...we...let's say sometimes we're easily bored so to spice things up, we like to cause some mayhem."

"..."

Maria, Cecilia, de Lastic, and Altaïr looked at disbelief.

"Ahhh..."

Hassan, Gracia, Jerzy, and Ruby sighed.

"Oh...cool. How many Honkai did you troll?"

Amelia? Let's say she's one damn enthusiastic mother.

"Plenty...lost count. Pretty sure I troll a Parvati one time."

_{Before the bitch decided to take revenge on you.}_

"_That...Chinatsu...that." _

_{Huh, I thought you're going to be pissed at me?}_

"_Nah."_

And everyone jaw dropped. Before Valletta spoke again.

"Oh, what you guys talking about in this night?"

Hassan quickly replied, "We're discussing our next move of plan as soon as the declaration of the Venice trade league was announced. You're here not for eavesdropping right?"

Valletta shrugged, "Nah, even if we diplomats has the right to spy on, I'd rather not doing it here, because we're allies, well techincally not yet for us and Venice with the Hashshashin as we didn' have our diplomats met each other. Besides, I just want to drink."

Everyone but Ruby nodded as...

"You have a point," de Lastic commended.

Amelia and Cecilia looked at disbelief.

"You need to drink?"

"Cecilia, I need two bottle of water to full replenished my thirst during the night," Valletta spoke as he pour the water into the cup he just take from the counter.

"I just tagging along with Valletta. I'm not feeling sleepy yet," Ruby responded.

"Ah...I see, Ruby, probably from the adrenaline from the afternoon's battle." Hassan stated as Ruby nodded, "I was wondering if we can form an alliance only between us?"

"If this is to strengthen our defenses...then sure, go ahead. I don't mind at all, right de Lastic?" Valletta spoke as he looked at de Lastic.

de Lastic himself nodded.

"Eh...sure. Be my guest," Amelia smiled.

"Mom?" Cecilia looked at her mother, confused.

"Cecilia, we might not be diplomats like Valletta. But Venice need all possible allies we can have to ensure our safety from Milan and Genoa, especially if the later joins HRE. We might best them in naval but our ground army was severly lacking. Hashshashin is one of our best bet to watch the enemy movement," Amelia stated her reason.

"And...Venice was one of few places are the Hashshashin's safe haven," de Lastic added, surprising Ruby, Jerzy, Maria, and Altaïr. Gracia, Amelia, Cecilia, and Hassan remained their neutral expression.

As for Valletta and Chinatsu...

_{Ezio was born in 1459 right?}_

"_Yes."_

#Huh? Why we're talking about Assassin's...#

_{BLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!}_

#Wha...Chinatsu?!#

"_Sorry Roza. She has to...less we broke them even more."_

_{Or we get sued, by that.}_

#Ah...sorry, my fault.#

"Master?" Altaïr asked.

"Ah, despite the Doge was a Templar...he's actually more concerned into domestic matters and Venice stability, and in truth...he rejects any attempt of land acquisition from the Venice Templars."

"As so do the Hashshashin's," Amelia interjected, surprising everyone but Valletta and Chinatsu, "Because Venice was republic...so they want to maintain their republican tradition."

"Amelia...not that." Valletta cut.

"Huh?" Amelia was confused as Valletta spoke.

"The main reason is...," Valletta paused, "Venice has one of the important trade center in Venice itself. So, the Templars, Hashshashin, the fucking HRE, Pope, and anyone which was not affiliated you both with wanted to take control of the the center."

"Eh?"

"For the money. Everybody need money, simple."

"Wait, just that?" de Lastic was baffled with Valletta's pretty simple reasoning.

Valletta sighed, "Let me explain...to speed anything...such as research, paying developments, maintain armies, states, ship, et cetera[3], you need money. The more money you have, the better you can pay. Why? Because it can be motivate people. And money is a sign of fame and glory...so money is one of them."

"Money money money. Thanks, you're too kind."

*CLANG!*

"Who's there?" Altaïr spoke as almost everyone but Valletta, Chinatsu, Jerzy (as she was a stigmata despite having real body projection, she was already to stand by Ruby though), and Hassan readied their weapon...

"Oh, it just Chinatsu imitating a sound of a certain Cantonese streamer living in Germany when he gets a donation," Valletta spoke.

Ruby lowered her weapon as her jaw droped to see Chinatsu spoke...imitating a male person.

"Damn I love that sound..."

*WHAM!*

"IYYYAAAAAUUWWWWWWW! MY FUCKING HEAD! MY FUCKING HEAD!"

Hassan just signed his death...by slamming her.

"_Hassan did it? Absolute madman. RIP."_

"GODDAMMITTT VALLETTA! DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO..."

_"Chinatsu...it's Hassan."_

Everyone's focus now shifted to the now...walking away Hassan.

"Author, why do you..."

It's Hassan, Jerzy. I maybe hate Chinatsu...

_{FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!}_

But...everybody should take a note of this: If you mess with Chinatsu...you'll get fucked...even if you're the Grand Assassin himself.

_{Oh...that. Thanks for explaining that to the readers and Jerzy in mental, shitty auhtor. Should have Valletta do the same.}_

Feeling's not mutual by the way.

_{Same.}_

"Ah...Hassan..."

Chinatsu bailed his hands as a fiery aura erupted from her hand.

"Um...I can explain?"

"How about...GET OVER HERE!"

*FWOOOOOOOOOSH!*

*CTANG!*

*FWOOOOOOOOOSH!*

*FWOOOOOOOOOSH!*

Everyone's jaw dropped to see the Grand Master of the Hashshashin sect, Hassan-i-Sabbāh run away from the raging school girl who is known as Chinatsu Shiraisawa.

#WHAT#

"THE"

#FUCK?!#

"Jesus! How the hell Chinatsu have no gall to fear the old man Hassan himself? He's master assassin for god's sake."

Valletta...

"_I know...I'll explain that to everyone before everyone broke."_

Good.

"I'm going only to spoke this once to you guys: Mind Chinatsu. Despite being a stigmata...She's extremely perverted..."

"Damn, I'm good!"

Goddammit.

"Like to do random references..."

*BANG*

*CHLICK!* *CHLICK!*

"And most of all, she can understand you guys, including intentions from long range. Sadly, she's somewhat hot headed..."

'Just like me...in some cases.'

"...and will not stop hunt her prey until..."

"SOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

*CTANG!*

"Either she beats down her prey like that or she decided to "fuck this shit, I'm out."," Valletta finished his warning as he calmly drink his water.

Everyone went silent as Valletta explained that, as they fell their brain started to broke from the revelation (especially Altaïr, Maria, Jerzy, and Cecilia; Gracia and de Lastic remained their neutral expression despite they started to scratch their heads), as for Amelia, she decided to just nod, which is the brightest idea (even if it didn't sounded like it), and...

"Uh...even if that's my fault?" Ruby, feeling brave, decided to ask.

*KABOOOOOOOOM!*

"Hmmm...no. You're good in her books. Not so much with Jerzy." Valletta looked at Ruby before finished his drink as he pour another water into the glass. The said Jerzy was showing a face that she will commit murder...on Chinatsu.

'Chinatsu...'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

'I WILL KILL YOU!'

That night, everyone in the Edirne remembers the girly screaming. And that will be the tale spoken for...many generations.

And Jerzy's resolve to give Chinatsu a peg...or two.

_{Like if she can do jack shit to me...}_

* * *

Schicksal Southern Europe Branch Base, *REDACTED*

14 June 2019 (Let it be known that the time between universe is different.)

23:33 PM

With *REDACTED*

"I see, thank you," a female spoke as she hung up the telephone.

"Durandel-sama?" another female asked as she walked to the first woman.

The first woman, named Durandel sighed, "Rita, I don't expect that Vallet...no that traitorus Far East Commander went a step ahead of us..."

The second woman, named Rita, nodded as she listened to Durandel's, "Yes. That was one that us and Master Otto did not predict. He did managed to fool us this time, even nearly killing Master," Rita, saw Durandel's face harden as she hear it, quickly change the topic, "Pardon me...Durandel-sama. It's all my fault to not..."

"No, Rita...this is all my..."

Rita put her index finger in Durandel's mouth, silencing her, "No...Rita, this is not your fault. This is mine. As I was the proud Schicksal Maid and Master's Pride...yet it took one single grenade blow..."

'Which frankly...only has the explosion on the scale of the fireworks. Why?'

"...To completely caught me off-guard. This is completely my mistake."

Durandel sighed, Rita is a bit stubborn when it comes to Otto, "I see...about the fragment we sent to Western Europe Branch, they have a good news and bad news."

"Ah...tell me the good news first."

"They say their scientist managed a way to restore the crystal and replicate the pendant's power, despite the pendant itself was broken beyond their repair during the fusing time. It take around two days at worst."

"That's nice," Rita smiled.

"They also say they managed to create a mechanical hand that is able to withstand Honkai energies based on Bronya's test reserach in the Anti-Entropy. The only bad news is restoring the power to able to create a teleportation takes three months at best...providing the Honkai source energon is at full capacity and the probability to successfully do a teleportation test is 4%," Durandel sighed.

'Still...how that traitor to did that was beyond me. It must be his stigmata's power...but male Knights can not use stigmata.' Durandel thought, how the man (Valletta) managed to have stigmata still baffles her.

"That's okay. I'll have the Middle East and Eastern Europe branch to supply the energy." Rita spoke as she saw into skies, showing her feeling of sadness...sadness of failing to protect the Master.

"How's Master?" Durandel asked.

"He'll recover. For now, he's taken a good night sleep." Rita spoke as...

*BAM!*

A Immortal Blades: Saboteur unit running into them as she slams the door.

"Don't you know this is already midnight?" Durandel scowled, as the Saboteur went stuttering, "And why do you..."

Rita, however, quickly cut, "Pardon Durandel-sama my fellow Valkriyas. She's a bit agitated after the stunt that...Far East Commander shown to Master. What's the matter until you run with your combat outfit here?"

Saboteur, hearing Rita's soft voice, slowly regained her composure as she spoke, "Bad news. The Western Europe Branch Base was under attack!"

"WHAT?!" Durandel's loud voice shakens the Saboteur as Rita's eyes harden, before she asked.

"By what? Honkai?"

"No, not them, Durandel-sama, Rita-sama," the Saboteur spoke as she paused to regain her resolve to spoke.

"Then tell me..." Durandel's speak was cut by a finger of Rita.

"It's best to us to know it as soon as possible, fellow Valkriyas. Tell me..." Rita softly spoke.

"Rita, you're too soft," Durandel chasisted.

"It's the organization called STRIKE and 141."

"STRIKE? 141?"

Rita and Durandel's confusion didn't last long as another Saboteur rushed in.

"Rita-sama! Durandel-sama! We have grave news!"

"What?!" Durandel yelled. Yet the new Saboteur remained her posture...

"You must see this..." The new Saboteur unit spoke as she turned on the television.

"Breaking news. Following the shootout incident in the Vatican City. The Italian Miltary alongside the Soverignity Military Order of Malta, as the UN Military representative has released their statement when the represntative of the STRIKE and TF141's come to replace him."

The scene on the television now shifted into a Italian General.

"Yesterday...the world has shaken. The Rome and Vatican, home of the Christianity, was attacked by terrorist who called themselves Schicksal."

"What?" The first Saboteur, Rita, and Durandel's eyes widened.

'We're considered Terrorist?!'

'I thought Master managed to convinced them...'

"Dude...let me..." a man whose face resembles the Far East Commander...but in grey t-shirt and black long sport trouser spoke as he shove the Italian General

"Huh..." Rita could only sport a confusion look as she saw the development on the television.

"I'll make this simple because he's going to speak too long."

"Hey!"

"Long story short, Rome and Vatican was assaulted by terrorist as they grab the Pope. However, our brave man managed to fend them off, rescue the Pope, and managed to even find out the motives of the Terrorist attack, despite losing their lives in doing so. Their purpose was to revive a girl named Kallen Kaslana by using the Sant'Angelo Castle due to high Honkai energy accumulated during the time and then leave us to die by the said Honkai energy itself..."

This time, Rita's eyes completely widened.

'Imposssible! How did they managed to...No...no...no...'

Durandel, looking that Rita shook her head at shock (she was too, albeit quickly recovered), asked her.

"Rita?"

"Valletta...Valletta managed to dechiper the..."

*KABOOOOOOOOM!*

The building shook hard as the fell down before Rita could finished hers, the television was shook before it fell down and broke. As...one of the Saboteur's radio produce a sound.

"Bad news. The base is under attack!"

"Durandel, get the escort ship ready! I'll go get master!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Ending song:

**Song: Swedish Pagans** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

A yelling chours can be heard as the Knights Hospitaller armies are marching...into battlefield.

**The wise women said**

**Once your heart is in battle**

Knight Hospitaller now facing enemies opposite of them in an open grassfield.

**There is no coming back**

Admist the Knights's Army...Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other as they're moving in front of the army.

**(Fight for Thor)**

As they stood together.

**And before the attack**

**Feel your blood starts to boiling **

Everyone in the Knight readied their weapons...

**In your veins as you charge**

Valletta then ordered charge as the enemies charging at them as well.

**(Hundreds fallen)**

And they clashed...

**As the fire inside**

**Is ignited by bloodshed**

**In berserkers from north**

Valletta and Ruby in tandem killed one by one of enemy infantry while...

**Could it be as was said**

**When the serpent be woken**

**Fenrir howls**

Out of a sudden, Honkai waves lead by an Imperator appear on the left side of the battlefield...causing panic at the enemies yet the Knights remained their focus as they are readied for the new enemies.

**Swedish Pagans, marching ashore**

Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other before Ruby and Knights cavalry split off from their rank as they're engaging the Honkais at their left...but not before Ruby shot one of the Templar...breaking its shield and itself into pixels as they charged.

**Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor**

As Valletta quickly slash one of the panicked enemy cavalry that trying to run away in his neck...killing him.

**Out from Asgaard, a viking ship sails**

Ruby and Knights Cavalry then charged at the Imperator...while some of the Knights are interrupted by a mixed group of Archangels, Honkai Beasts, and Honkai Knight.

**Never to turn back again**

Ruby...evading one of Imperator's charging attack quickly somersault at it before finished it with a kick as Valletta at the other side killed the enemy leader by stabbing his torso, making the enemy Honkai horde dead and dissipates while the enemy run away in fear.

Chorus heard as the Knights yelled, victorious, while Valletta and Ruby (at distance) smiled as Chinatsu and Jerzy appeared, a smile formed in their face.

* * *

Note for this chapter:

[1] Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks? (Japan). This is actually a LN that having an anime adaptation recently, as Valletta, Rozaliya, Chinatsu, and Liliya spoke in mental.

[2] Voice Actor.

[3] And others

* * *

This is just sadly, a filler. But an important one because it was the begining of a new alliance.

#And the explosive finish. Finally the accursed Schicksal gets attacked by Military.#

Yes, well, the next episode is gonna be the blast because we finally get the alliance of Poland-HRE-Papal State meets the new alliance of Venice Trade League consist of Venice and its subject, Knights, Ottomans, and Hashshashin.

#And in case you doesn't know...The Knight Hospitaller starts with being guaranteed by Venice...in EU IV.#

_{And Roza...Most Serene Republic of Venice and Hashshashin (albeit with different reasons, which will be explained in the next chapter) is two of four of the main nation's allies (The Knights) in this fic. Ottomans only do alliance with them to secure their economy and shield themselves from possible HRE-Commonwealth-Pope coalition.}_

Exactly, that which thickens the plot. Lili, if you may...

#Haahh (grabs the script), this is preview for the next chapter.#

* * *

Next episode preview:

"Wladyslaw, you want death? Especially when Muscovy have a gall to claim Ruthenia and your land?"

"This is for me and my people...as a king, I must be ready to face death."

"Death? Hah death...You're too fucking young to face death. Don't cave in this stupid man's decision to continue the Crusade."

"Young man, what did you say?"

"My king! Byzantium has invaded us!"

"Byzantium? What...how so?"

"Milivia?"

* * *

Oh shit...oh fuck...

"Huh?"

The HoR update for HI3 has arrived.

#And you...#

(Kick Roza in the butt)

*TRANG!*

#AW!#

I'm not going to spoke that gacha.

_{And we got our first review, though it's kinda silly.}_

#Silly? Like what kind of sliiy?#

"_Sadly, Lili, Chinatsu...it's not review...that's PM. Though, yeah...that's kinda silly."_

#Like...scam?#

Could be. Also...it's finally done, the cover is finished. Enjoy it all.

_{Bout fucking time you finished that.}_

And goodbye.

#Bye...and bye.#

(Valletta give Liliya a silent thumbs up, which gone unnoticed by Chinatsu though Chinatsu noticed Liliya's speech.)

_{Liliya...}_

#HUH?!#

_{Olenyeva...} _(Chinatsu grabs Excalibat)

Oh, great...RIP Liliya Olenyeva. Cause of death: Beaten by Excalibat.

_{GET OVER HERE!} _(Chinatsu ran as she chase the already fleeing Liliya)

#AHHHHHHHHH! ROZA HELP!#

Roza, your sis needs help.

#WHERE'S THE DAMN HONKAI?!#

Uh...It's Chinatsu chasing her...actually. Best save her before she ended up being a pulp.

#WHAT?! I'M NOT LETTING LILI BEATEN INTO A PULP! CHINATSU...GET OVER HERE!#

"_Roza...watch out"_

#Huh?!#

*FWOOOOOOOOSH!*

*KABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!*

Seriously, Valletta?

"_Not me. She spoke it by herself."_

*sigh* Do the last words, I'll handle this shit myself.

"_Okay."_

* * *

"_And...Please do either review, follow, favorite, kudos, or whatever do you like...flames included (author said he need to stock some of the kitchen needs, flame is one of them)."_

"_And see you guys later on this Europa Impact Unviersalis...bye and..."_

*FWOOOOOOOOOOSH!* (A big size rock ball launched near Valletta as he stepped back to avoid it.)

"_SHOOOP DA WHOOOOPPPP MOTHERFUCKER!"_

* * *

_{YEAH SHOOOOOOP DA WHHOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP MOTHERFUCKER!}_

* * *

(looks at reader) _"And here I thought she won't recognize that."_


	8. Chapter 1 - 5

Europa Impact Universalis

Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Knights Hospitaller

Story 4: The 1444 Battle of Varna (part 1).

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by miHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Assassin Creed series are owned by Ubisoft Montreal.

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

* * *

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...**stfu**." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

"_Hello!"_and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication (Valletta and Chinatsu only)

"Hmmm" – Mental communication (now includes 4th wall breaker (only non-Valletta and Chinatsu only))

~RERERE~ – Written communication

**Like and subscirbe** – Song indicators and lyrics

(In a sudden a Oh field, my field music plays...again)

#Kek# – Rozaliya and Liliya fourth wall communication (they're author's privilege as special co-author).

#AW! AW! AW! AW!#

_{There you go. That's for trying to imitate D***, Liliya Olenyeva!}_

"_Eh, where's Rozaliya?"_

#Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!# (Crying in corner)

There. Managed to save them before the Excalibat swung from Chinatsu turned them into Lizard steak.

_{Come on, author...that was harmless.}_

Oi. Harmless my ass.

"_Harmless? Chinatsu, you know that our kinds of harmless attack were considered as a sort of a very nasty musou powered attack to them?"_

Exactly.

_{You guys suck balls.}_

And as your punishment, you're now the one reading the warning tags while I and Valletta console them.

_{Eh, okay. That could be worse.}_

I'll revoke the Mankitsu...

_{NOT THAT!}_

"_Eh?__"_

Not to you! Goddammit Valletta!

"_Oh. For a second I thought you're going to revoke Yareruko! Densha..." _

GODDAMMIT VALLETTA!

* * *

_{Warning tags for this chapter:}_

_{War brutality, AU (it's EU IV where anything can happen unexpectedly, you sucker), lots of dirty word (joy), more OOC, more local language (thank you, location and fucking Renaissance), possible dirty talks__, and sensitive content.__}_

* * *

_{And by the way: FUCK YOU AUTHOR!}_

* * *

Somewhere in Wien, Holy Roman Empire Palace, Austria

Night

4 November 1444

With unknown

A man hurried into the castle, carrying important messages as he was later interupted by the Halberd infantry guarding the Palace.

"Halt, state your business."

The messenger, tiredly responded, "I have come here to inform the King a very grave news."

"The King was busy with the Duke of Milan..."

"It's about the Ottomans, they have moving," the messenger cut, completely silence the two Halberd infantry, "They have responded by forming the alliance."

"What alliance?"

They did not expect the royal dressed man alongside the young noble, with a classic Polish cavalry armor, actually to arrive at the door, surprsing everyone.

"My king," The messenger spoke, "Our spies have confirmed that they have formed an sort of trade alliance?"

"Ah, you mean the trade league" the royal dressed man, who happens to be the King of Austria, clarified.

'Weird, why Ottoman would formed a trade league?' the young noble thought.

"Yes...our ambitions to drive back the Ottomans and rightfully restored the Byzantium was now having a new obstacle. Mainly due to Milan and Genoa agreed to join us, the Serene Replubic of Venice...their rival has decided to go form the trade league to counter the Milanese and Genoese trade league...with Naxos, Corfu, Albania, and Ottomans."

"Dammit," the infantry cursed as the Austrian King frowned.

'Damn Venetians...wait...don't tell me this is going to involve them?!' the young noble thought as he feared the worst.

"Władysław III of Varna, what's wrong?" the Austrian king asked.

"Let's hope that our most fierce allies did not joined the Venetian coalition as well," the noble, now named Władysław spoke.

"Why?"

"If so...then we have invited them into their side...as they're under their guarantees."

"Unfortunately, young king Władysław is right...the trade league is formed after a somewhat called Honkai invasion in the Edirne...but..."

"But?"

"The Knights Hospitaller's spies have caught on us from the secret meeting."

Both the Austrian King and Władysław cursed.

"And this hasten them to make the trade league, under the Knights Hospitaller's initiation."

Both eyes widened. They did not expect the development of their allies and their sworn enemies let alone the one who propose.

* * *

Opening song:

**Coat of Arms** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

The instrumental begins with a relatively peaceful market in Rhodes...people doing their transactions, do their bargaining, and bringing their bought items.

The situation remained the same until the music starts to get loud...as they see an envoy Knights Hospitaller rushing panicked into the market.

The second loop of the loud instrumental sees the scene shifted to Valletta and Ruby with their signature battle armor and guns (Ruby use a lightened alloy shard (from Project Bunny) to her armored shirt and skirt (Thigh length) with the Knights Hospitaller insignia as Valletta remained his white trademark shirt and long sport trouser, only now with Hospitaller insignia in his right arm) while enjoying their time in the market quickly following the envoy to the Palace of Grand Master as Chinatsu and Jerzy in their astral state, guided.

The third loop of the loud instrumental sees Valletta and Ruby arrived in the Palace...as every baili and Jacques of the Knight Hospitaller under Grand Master de Lastic alongside the Doge of Venice Francesco Foscari, Cecilia Schariac, and Amelia Schariac seeing a letter sent by the envoy.

**At down envoy arrives**

de Lastic reads a declaration of war letter sent by the enemies, making every Baili, the Doge, and the Shariacs grit their teeth at the letter, while he was looking at Valletta and Ruby.

**Morning of October 28th**

Valletta and the astralized Chinatsu sighed as they have expected the next invasion while Ruby and astralized Jerzy tensed.

"**No Day" proven by deed**

de Lastic orders every Baili to prepare for incoming war as the Doge quickly left to prepare.

**Descendants of Sparta, Athens, and Crete**

Camera shifts to Knights Hospitaller and Venetian troops mobilizing their troops as the Baili doing a quick inspection before de Lastic yelled at the incoming invader, causing them to charge.

**Strike hard, the tables have turned**

Honkai beast and zombies at a sudden interrupt the battle as the invaders went into panic and Knights-Venetian army tensed.

**Drive them back over the hill**

Yet Valletta, Ruby, Cecilia, and Amelia remained calm as they charging at both Honkai and invaders.

**At arms, just like before**

The charge making all the Knight go following them and charging at both the Honkai and invaders.

**Soldiers, civilians, Hellas at war**

Swords clashed with sword, pikes with pikes, and gauntlets with gauntlets.

**By their own hand**

All three parties traded blow as Valletta tighten his fist...

**Forced the enemy out of their land**

And punched the invader's leader in horse as he try to escape, killing him and making the morale of the invaders dropped.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

de Lastic and Firenzi quickly capitalized on the morale drop on the invaders side as they ordered a general charge.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Milet and Duze nodded at each other before ordered their cavalries to disrupt enemy invaders's retreat.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

While some of Honkai archangels are being repelled by Franz's infantry supported by John and his crossbow infantry.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

Cayo and Marcelinho quickly ordered flanking attack on the Templars...disrupting their attacks on Silvestre's infantry as they are battling Honkai Knights.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

Clemet and his Cavalry Knights charges into de Lastic and Firenzi's area, supporting them while surrounding the unexpected invaders.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Damian quickly ordered his infantry to launch a barrage attack to incoming Honkai waves as they clashed, while Dominica leaped from a Templar to stab one unfortunate Archangels. Cecilia and Amelia working together to aid them on battling a group of Honkai zombies.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

As the Knights-Venetian thought they're winning, they did not expect a Honkai knight charging in desperation at Ruby (who just finished with the Honkai Knight) as they tried to rush into her.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

The music ends with a in POV of a confused Honkai knight as its charging attack was blocked by Ruby's rapier before looking too late at Valletta (who appear from nowhere to its left) who performing a spinning back fist...as the screen goes white.

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, outside Venice Trade League's encampment.

8 November 1444

Dawn

With Valletta and Cecilia

*CTANG!*

*CLANG!*

*CTANG!*

"Haah...haah...haah," Cecilia Schariac panted as she finished one of her training regimen. She took a moment to sit down and breathe to regain her strength. As soon as she recovered, she begin to repositioning her makeshift dummy target dolls and started one of her training regiment, before...

"Cecilia, fancy seeing you here."

Cecilia readied her lance, only to see Valletta and Chinatsu walked leisurely as she lowered her lance.

"Oh, hi Valletta, Chinatsu," Cecilia's smiled died for a moment when she spoke Chinatsu...

_{Yeah...fuck you Cecilia Schariac.}_

"_Still in cold war state eh?"_

_{Shut up.}_

"Nice to see you wake up early," Cecilia replied.

"Well...Blame the Principal...she's one lazy Valkriye," Valletta hear a snicker from Cecilia, "Besides...I'm here actually because of Duze waking Milet, turns out...his way is similar to me waking you when you're fainted." Valletta sighed as he yawned...Cecilia can see why that happens, Theresa is a good friend but she is one annoying slave driver. She was confused with Duze though.

"Duze?"

"Our French Baili."

"Baili?"

"Well, let's say we Knights are representatives from any Christian nation which orders to retook Jerussalem." Cecilia's eyes widened.

"You guys are a military order?"

"Former Medical order actually, turned into one due to Jerusalem's fall," Valletta shrugged. Cecilia blinked.

"Then how do you exactly survive the invasion of Mamluk and Honkai?"

_{Is she asking that a chapter ago?}_

"_No...more like I told her."_

_{Oh. By the way...you might want to get bath quick. Foscari and his friends are started to getting their packs ready.}_

"_That quick, Chinatsu? Wait...shit, the Renaissance era people don't take a bath their whole life."_

_{Shit...we have to wake Ruby and have her bath ASAP_[1]_. And tell Cecilia to bath ASAP as well.}_

"Well Cecilia...as much as I want to tell," Cecilia blinked again as Valletta replied, "I think we have to take a bath ASAP. Renaissance era doesn't take bath at all."

Cecilia's jaw dropped before yelled, "WHAT?!"

Valletta sighed, "Yeah...truth. Even for the nobles. At best, they only spray perfume to hide their smell."

Cecilia grumbled before spoke, "I'll have word with the damn Doge."

"Shouldn't you wake your mom first?" Valletta asked back as...

"Wait...what...lady listen...I...AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

'Should have known,' Valletta sighed while Cecilia lost her grumpy expression as she spoke in concerned tone instead.

"Maybe I should save the Doge from mom instead."

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, inside Venice Trade League's encampment.

8 November 1444

Dawn

With Valletta and Cecilia

Valletta and Cecilia arrived at the scene as they're shown a pretty rare sight to them.

"Please...lady Schariac...I beg of you...I'm just going to bath and I have no idea that you're there..."

Yes... Francesco Foscari was indeed caught...in his bathing suit in accidentally grabbing a soap, which actually was Amelia's as Cecilia realized.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Mom was strict when it comes to her soap. But Doge take a bath? At least our lesson of importance of bathing was well heard by him."

Cecilia's word making Valletta nodded his head.

"Well while I don't give a damn mind if you're taking a bath. But I'd be happy if you're not using my damned soap. This is mine, capiche?!"

"I have no idea what do you mean with capiche but I am sorry I was mistaken mine with yours. I am already saying my apologies."

Before Amelia could berate the poor Doge, Cecilia cut.

"Mom...he already said he's sorry. Mom, better we do bath quick."

"Ah...little Cecil," Cecilia wanted to beat her mother alive despite her love towards her, no thanks to the nickname whilst Valletta (thankfully not being a dick to her) decided to sigh, "Does my little Cecil has finished training and go straight to bath?"

"As a matter of fact, I am about to go to bath mom. Valletta will go wake Ruby to have her join us to bath." Cecilia smiled as she looked at Valletta.

"Well...yeah. But I have to do it quick. Renaissance people are known to not having their bath their entire life. They might be already marched outside Varna by now."

Hearing Valletta's response, Amelia lost her smile as...

"Oh shit," Cecilia cursed.

_{Huh?}_

"Valletta, I suggest you to..."

"Cecil...WE HAVE TO BATH! QUICK, TO THE BATHROOM!"

Valletta, the astralized Chinatsu, Cecilia, and the Doge could only sweat drop.

"_Well...at least she didn't berate the whole Renaissance people."_

_{The Doge?}_

"_Nah...I think he's already finishing his bath."_

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, outside Venice Trade League's encampment.

8 November 1444

Morning

With Valletta

After a quick bath, Valletta and co (including Ruby) are now outside the encampment waiting for each of the official leaders to arrive.

#Why Valletta and Ruby wasn't with the Knights?#

"_Uh...Roza...Renaissance people do not take a bath for their entire life. Including the Knights. Though...somehow I sense that Milet and Gracia actually did take a bath, despite only once a day."_

"Jerzy-san too?"

"Ah...uh...I..."

_{I'll say that as yes. Valletta, did we came late?}_

#...#

"Jerzy-san, I'm so disappointed."

"Ruby...why?"

'Kek...must be smells that bad eh?' Chinatsu thought evilly as she heard Ruby's disappointment.

"_Actually...more like we're early compare to most of the Knights."_

#Ah.#

"_Okay guys...moving on..."_

Nice save. The first one to arrive was none than Grand Master of Knights Hospitaller himself, Jean de Lastic alongside each of the Knights Baili themselves.

"Ah...Doge Foscari, I never thought you're an early riser," de Lastic spoke, causing the Doge to sigh in annoyance.

'Oh, you have no idea de Lastic. I'm not an early riser. Blame Amelia for her ways to wake me up,' the Doge's gaze switched to Amelia as she smiled bubbly.

"Yeah...glad to see you guys always ready for the battle."

This time, Doge Foscari's response causing a twitch in de Lastic...

"Ah...yeah."

'Truth is...not. I'm early because Milet is in problem again.' de Lastic's eyes looked at Milet for a moment. While it is unnoticed by Amelia, Cecilia, and the rest (including Ruby and Jerzy), Valletta however, did noticed (alongside Chinatsu) as he sighed.

_{Great...__my instinct says __he peeked at woman's bath again. Next time, inform me of that you idiot Provence Baili.}_

"_Great...you think there's woman on woman action there?"_

_{Maybe.}_

Great...you guys stop being perverts.

_{Hey...whatever helps me to relieve muh stress.}_

"Okay...that aside...shall we wait for our fellow trade allies?" Valletta cut, quickly bring everyone back to attention.

"Ah...you're right," the Doge replied happily, glad that someone actually understands him (as he was going to say the same), "Corfu, Naxos, and Albania's leaders will come here soon."

_{THE FUCK?! ALBANIA?! Dude, he have no idea that Kebab wants that as his claims.}_

"_Yes, but Venice was guaranteeing Albania...and us. The only country that was his vassals were Corfu and Naxos. Unless Ottomans have a better way to out diplo the Venice...it's impossible to sway the Albanians to the Ottoman's side. Besides it will be unlikely to happen due to Ottoman and Venice actually did sign a treaty."_

Not a long after the Doge spoke, the leader of said countries arrive. A man with old Knights Templar armor alongside a man with classic chain mail set, and a man with standard infantry armor arrived (The latter one surprises most people, including Chinatsu while Valletta just being Valletta).

"Greetings, I'm Giacomo II, leader of the Naxos," the man in Knights Templar armor introduced himself.

"Greetings, the Knights Hospitaller and Doge Foscari, I'm Pius Milonius, I'm Corfu's leader," the man which his clothes surprises most people introduced himself, "Despite the clothes, I'm not a front liner...however I'm a strategist...defensive one."

'No wonder why the clothes he wore kinda out of place. Valletta will do just fine with him. He's also a defensive minded one.' Chinatsu thought.

"Ah...I see," de Lastic smiled.

The man in the classic chain mail set arrived as he spoke, "I'm Gjergj Skanderberg, Albania's leader."

Everyone was whispering at the Albanian leader, including Valletta, Chinatsu, Jerzy, and Ruby.

"He's the famous Skanderberg?"

"God...I never thought I met the man who managed to repel the Ottomans despite heavily outnumbered."

"A godlike general...I know some of his tales. But he's a bit cold."

"Well...Jerzy-san, I think he's maybe a straight forward type."

_{Valletta, looks like he has grudge.}_

"_Sigh...great. Gjergj Kastrioti, former Ottoman General."_

_{Former? Shit.}_

Shit?

_{That eyes. You know...if Valletta's show his eyes like that, that means it promised trouble...big one.}_

Definitely oh shit...

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Skanderberg."

"Hain İskender[1]."

Valletta's word instantly causing Skanderberg to raise his weapon at him.

"And who are you, Ottoman spy?"

Everyone was tensed to hear the Albanian leader's voice raised upon Valletta.

"Valletta, why do you have to say treacherous...He's Christianity's allies for god's sake."

"Jerzy, Venetian Trade League involves Ottoman. I highly doubt that..."

"Cute," Valletta spoke, unaffected by Skanderberg's voice, "Says the one deserted the battle as Ottoman sanjakbey[2] in Niš."

"What?! Deserted battle?! Former Ottoman governor?!"

"PIGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Valletta's word caught everyone off guard. As Skanderberg clenched his fist to hold his raising anger as he hearing the word.

"Oh, I'm Knight's diplomat by the way."

The final word however, causing Skanderberg to run towards Valletta, pikes on his hand as...

*BAM!*

A punch from Murad II stopped Skanderberg from doing so, knocking him down. As the old sultan grabs both the Albanian hands and...did he just doing a Pedigree?

_{Pedigree? Shitty author, are you crazy?!}_

#NANI?!#

Chinatsu, I have no idea that Murad II knows that move...that is famously used by Paul Michael Levesque.

#Paul Michael Levesque?#

"_Hunter Hearst Helmsley...or just called it __The Game, Triple H..."_

#WHAAAAAA...#

#Huh?#

"_His real name, Liliya.__ You guys know it as his stage name.__"_

_{Screw you asshole! You definitely had intention to do that!}_

Shut up, Chinatsu.

Every Naxos, Corfu, Venetian and Albanians raised their weapons at the Murad II while Ottomans raised theirs to the four countries. The Hashshashins (who arrived in shadows) and the Knights however try to defuse the situation, instead.

"You dare to appear here, traitor?"

"Traitor?" Hassan, who appear from the shadows of Murad II asked, surprising everyone.

"War traitor...fleeing from his objectives, especially mine," Murad II spoke as he saw Skanderberg, gritting his teeth, as he managed to stand up with his own feet, albeit with some difficulties.

'He's strong, this could be a problem.'

"Says the one who force converting the Balkans into Islam, where's your care of Balkan culture?!" Skanderberg yelled back as...

"Now that I see the problem is..." Valletta spoke as he was stretching his hand, "You're at fault here..." as he pointed at Skanderberg before pointed at Murad II, "Though you too at fault as well, ignoring their Balkan culture."

Murad II sighed, "Well...we have ambition to unify Balkan under Islam...but we have no intention to destroying the Balkan culture it was a misunderstand..." he stopped as he saw Skanderberg already recovered and make a run towards Valletta, "de Valette, watch out!"

'Skanderberg, you idiot!' de Lastic thought. He wanted to help Valletta but his hands are full as he tries to calm everyone.

But the Sultan's (and de Lastic's mental) warning was in vain as Valletta suddenly stepped aside to avoid Skanderberg attack by mere inches, causing Skanderberg to skid in order to stop his movement. However as he turned back, he was greeted by...

*BAM!*

*BUAGH!* *BUGH!* *BUAGH!* *BUGH!* *BUAGH!* *BUGH!* *BUAGH!*

*BUAGH!* *BUGH!* *BUAGH!* *BUGH!* *BUAGH!* *BUGH!* *BUAGH!*

*BUAGH!* *BUGH!* *BUAGH!* *BUGH!* *BUAGH!* *BUGH!* *BUAGH!*

*BUAGH!*

#Roman Reigns's Spear!#

Since when you both able to know WWE?

#We watch it when Matushka is not around.#

No wonder.

"_Nah, Goldberg's spear is better."_

_{Seconded.}_

Third.

#TRAITORS!#

A spear charge from Valletta, who was actually run towards Skanderberg, knocking him down as he was greeted by a series of ground and pound from Valletta before finished with a powerful punch, sending him skidded on the ground before facing it face down as Valletta closed on him.

_{See?}_

#Wha...#

"Listen up you shithead, I don't care what your grudges are. But I want you to behave well to everyone here, because we're now allies." Valletta then leaves him as he spoke, "I might be a fucking diplomat, but I'm not afraid to take you down. And a person who betrays the trust he or she's given is something I can't accept unless the said trust was wrong to his morals, do you understand?"

#I don't know that Valletta's pissed off that much.#

_{Lili, while Valletta is a person who prefers to troll people comically, if he's once looking for trouble...that means a pure nightmare and hell is about to __break __l__o__ose and that definitely much worse than me looking for one.}_

'Albeit, he has reason to that though.'

#Huh...what if Valletta was the one doing that?#

_{Unlikely, because truth is Valletta hates people who betrays a person which their trust was put upon...unless the said betrayer was doing it for the right cause. He might be nonchalant but he's extremely careful when trusting someone.}_

'Just like me,' Chinatsu smiled in thought.

"Now stop being a cold bitch and be good to everyone before I decided to make you a shish kebab instead. Scuse me...I'm off. I need to check my fucking spy reports."

_{And that, I see why. He wants everyone be good to each other. Just like Enrio__'s grudge__ to Ottomans.}_

#Huh?#

_{Previous chapter.}_

#Ah.#

Valletta spoke as he left the encampment. But not before giving the downed Albanian a good kick to the stomach.

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, outside Venice Trade League's encampment.

8 November 1444

Morning

With de Lastic.

As everyone looked at the now leaving diplomat (read: Valletta), everyone went back to discuss the current situation.

"Ai...ai...arriti të devijojë atë të Skënderbergut?[3]"

"Une nuk e di. Por, si në emër të Zotit Master i Madh de Lastic e zgjodhi atë si diplomat në vend që të bëhej një astar para?[4]"

"Il nervo di quel diplomatico...[5]"

"Capisco ma vedi quanto è potente nonostante sia insolitamente maleducato per un diplomatico? Inoltre...aveva un punto qui. Ora siamo alleati con gli ottomani.[6]"

"Ruby?"

"Jerzy?"

"How about we go comfort Valletta?"

_{Well...I think he don't mind a company like you Ruby, it might help him to cool down.}_

"EH...I thought he's going to..."

"Thank you Chinatsu."

_{I said Ruby...not you Jerzy.}_

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

_{Oh you have learned more...good.}_

"AAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"..."

'That was something. I have no idea that he actually tries to have Gjergj and Murad II worked together. Though, it's a bit excessive...if I'm being honest.' de Lastic thought as he saw Valletta's leaving. His train of thought was cut short by Giacomo.

"Grand Master de Lastic?"

"Giacomo?"

"He's your diplomat?"

"Yes."

Giacomo then closing in as he spoke to the Grand Master, "I was surprised that no one on Holy Roman Empire or hell, the Principality of Muscovy did put him into the military services. You must be lucky that their spies did not notice his fighting prowess at all. Lucky bastard if I want to be honest. Also...do you think he have a grudge to the Albanian General?"

de Lastic thought for a moment before shook his head and spoke back, "I think not."

"Huh?"

"Giacomo, I think he wants everyone to be good..."

"Almost. I think he want everyone to hold their grudge as it will burden all of this alliance if that keeps happen," Hassan spoke, surprising Giacomo and everyone else (but Gracia and Ruby whose eyes twitched) while de Lastic sighed.

'I forgot the old man was here,' de Lastic thought, seeing the old man Hassan arrived.

"What the?"

"The Hashshashin, yes...the shadow country which based on the Persian region. They're here."

"Ah, Hassan-san," Ruby spoke, "I assume Valletta did have your report?"

Everyone looked at Ruby in a somewhat confused tone while the Knights realized what she means.

"Ah, the news of the HRE reaction on our alliance?" de Lastic spoke.

"Frankly, we haven't finished our report on that yet," Hassan spoke, surprising everyone including Ruby, "Then again he said reports...must be something new that we did not managed to cover."

"Eh?"

'What are you doing Valletta?' – Ruby.

'Don't tell me he just actually wanted to cool off?' – Chinatsu.

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, somewhere near the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta.

#Seriously Valletta, why you go to soon to be enemy base?#

"_Roza, One: I'm not in mood meeting the fucker Skanderberg for the rest of the day."_

'Or for my whole life.'

"_Two: I need a walk to ease up my stress. And three: We're in enemy base?"_

#Huh...I think yes because their attire is far different than us.#

_{Goddammit Valletta! It took forever to watch where are you going! Do you ignoring my pointers?!}_

"_Chinatsu...how the hell I supposed to know that our alliance encampment and the HRE encampment was just a thirty minutes' walk?! Also, did you..."_

_{Telling Ruby? No. But wait...thirty minutes? That close? Doge, you idiot!}_

Ignoring their mental banter, Valletta arrived at the town that sports a different banner, mainly the flag of Austria and the HRE flag.

"Halt! Nennen Sie Ihr Unternehmen?[7]" One of the HRE soldiers, namely the Halberd infantry asked him as he stopped Valletta.

"Ach, tut mir leid. Kennen Sie diesen Bereich?[8]"

'Valletta, the fuck are you doing?' Chinatsu thought as Valletta show the map showing the city map of Varna to the infantry.

"Ich nehme an, Sie sind ein Bote, nicht wahr?[9]"

"Eigentlich bin ich ein Schatzsucher. Ich suche nur nach solchen Artefakten. Mein Freund sagte, dass es in Varna ist.[10]"

_{The fuck?! Treasure...Valletta, are you?}_

"_Nah...it was actually a map...inn map to be exact."_

_{...}_

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Artefakt echt oder falsch ist. Aber versuchen Sie nach der ersten Kreuzung links abzubiegen, stellen Sie sicher, dass es sich nicht innerhalb des Lagers befindet. Verstehst du?[11]" The infantry spoke.

"Ja. Danke, guter Soldat.[12]" Valletta spoke happily.

"Okay[13]," the Austrian Halberd infantry spoke as he yelled at another infantry who was guarding the gate, "Hey Peter! Lass diesen Kerl vorbeigehen. Er wird für die Schatzsuche.[14]" He yelled again as he lets Valletta in.

Valletta sighed in relief as he begin planning...

_{THE FUCK?! How the hell the HRE let you...Wait...don't tell me they're going to kill you once you got the treasure.}_

"_Nah...they most likely going to pay me with low ducats before put them into some auction house for a thousand ducats. If they have the willing people or just put them into their treasury to increase the legitimacy and prestige."_

Which is actually not planning at all as he was leisurely walking into the area...before he went inside an inn to order a drink, which quickly delivered.

"Hey ... hast du das gehört? Ich habe gehört, dass die Osmanen in Edirne angegriffen wurden[15]."

"Ja, aber wie zum Teufel sind die Ritter und Venezianer gegangen, um ihnen zu helfen? Sie sind erbitterte Feinde, um Gottes willen![16]"

"Wirklich mutig von ihnen muss ich sagen. Obwohl es scheint, war es vor dem Feind eine Invasion sie als Honkai angegeben[17]."

'So they known the Honkai invasion,' Valletta thought as he continues to drink his milk, his face showed concern.

"Aber was ich hörte, dass die Venezianer den Osmanen einen Vorschlag für eine Handelsliga machten ... kein Bündnis[18]."

"Handelsliga? Seltsam...[19]"

"Ja...aber ich habe herausgefunden, dass der Ritter mit Osmanen tatsächlich noch bittere Feinde hat. Es war nur die Situation von Mailand und Genua, die verbündet waren. Die HRE wurde unter der Garantie der Venezianer gezwungen, die Handelsliga zu bilden[20]."

"Aha. Die Spannung zwischen diesen dreien ist also sehr hoch...aber mit dem Aufbau der Handelsliga in Venedig und Mailand und Genua werden die neuesten HRE-Mitglieder von Polen und Litauen unterstützt. Ich kann sagen, dass der Krieg zwischen ihnen blutig werden wird, sollte es passieren[21]."

"Nicht, wenn der junge König von Polen und dem Großmeister de Lastic in einen guten Kompromiss kommen, um sie zu vermeiden...schließlich...geht die Schuld an den verdammten Papst, den Vertrag zu verraten [22]."

_{Someone's well informed of the Treaty break.}_

"_Yup...glad to see these guys are actually voice their opinion thoroughly."_

_{And uses their brain to conclude as well.}_

"_Except for the blame."_

_{Yeah...not Pope.}_

"Ja...Ich werde nicht für diesen blutigen Krieg! Wenn ich an die Osmanen werde, würde ich eher für die schöne türkische Beute gehen[23]."

"Hush...du bist nicht der einzige[24]."

"Diese Mädchen sind großartig, wenn es um Sex geht. Ich würde lieber als normaler Tourist dorthin gehen als als ein eindringender Soldat[25]."

"_Turkish? Aren't the Trebizonds are prettier?"_

...

You're right Valletta. But I suggest you watch Chinatsu's ulterior motives. Her face shows...

_{HOLY SHIT! Valletta, by all means necessary. We have to prevent this war.}_

Figures.

"_Chinatsu...knowing our author...shit's are going to fly at us again."_

Goddammit Valletta! Stop jinxing! Wait, you're jinxing me?"

"_Just stating the truth author."_

#Ahhh...True...true#

And stop being a dumped puppy Chinatsu!

#That's Roza, author!#

...

_{Then make a good story of them banging the girls idiot!}_

"_..."_

_{What?}_

"_Władysław__ is here."_

_{OH.}_

"_Alongside the rep of HRE..."_

_{SHIT.}_

"_And our rep."_

_{UGH.}_

"_And de Lastic with Ruby."_

_{THAT'S IT! FUCK YOU AUTHOR!}_

HEY!

"_I figure as much. Besides, I'm surprised you're not asking our lovely author why the meeting was in the inn Chinatsu?"_

_{I'M MAD AT OUR SHITTY AUTHOR, VALLETTA!}_

FUCK YOU CHINATSU!

"_Oh...Okay. Lover's spat our lovely readers."_

GODDAMMIT VALLETTA! / _{GODDAMMIT VALLETTA!}_

"Welcome to the Inn...Ah, so Foscari and Frederick III of Habsburg arrived to re-discuss the treaty of Szeged. Am I right?"

'He actually sponsored that?' Valletta looked at the bartender, surprised that the bartender actually spoke to both parties at friendly fashion, 'No...wait...he actually knows of the treaty and knows how to speak English?' as he blinked.

"Ah, yes...and no," the Doge replied.

"?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"We need two diplomats before we can re-discuss the treaty," Foscari replied. "We need Lady Ruby and de Valette as our chosen diplomat for our discussion..."

"_Of fucking course...diplomats." / {Of fucking course...diplomats.}_

"Ah, I assume you're looking for Lady Ruby, am I right?"

"_Well. __Fuck this shit.__ This is already spells trouble.__"_

_{From the way you look at the Doge?}_

"_No. At the fucking HRE rep."_

"No, barkeeper. He's actually looking at me," Valletta spoke as he finished his drink and paid 5 ducats to the barkeep.

"Wait...you're Jean Parisot de Valette?" Władysław looked in surprise as he looked at the diplomat, "You're too young to be..."

"Diplomat? Young king, don't ask me, ask him why instead," Valletta cut as he pointed at de Lastic, surprising Władysław (because Valletta speak to him as young king), Frederick III, and the remaining man in the inn including the barkeeper while the Venetian's party remained normal.

"Wie[26]?"

"Er umgeht die Sicherheit[27]?"

"Well, you know I originally want to cool off but I heard a rumor there's artifact in Varna so I head here for the clues. I did not expect you guys going here looking for me instead," Valletta spoke as he looked at the Doge while giving the Grand Master a slightly apologetic look.

'Artifact?' Everyone looked at Valletta.

"And from the looks of yours, you're surprised that a far too young lady named Ruby was our chosen diplomats as well. Also, by record, you're younger by 6 years than me," Valletta added as he pointed at Władysław.

'You're 26?!' Everyone looked again at Valletta, shock appeared in their faces but one Doge Foscari.

'de Lastic, put two youngsters as your diplomat? Ah, I see why...clever bastard,' Foscari thought as he looked at Valletta as he smiled.

"Actually this is the location we agreed to re-discuss the Treaty. We did not expect to find you here though. That aside, let's re-discuss the terms shall we?" Foscari spoke as he lead the people.

"_Shit...here we fucking go again."_

#Huh? Isn't that GTA S** A******...Eh, who censor the word?#

Me...have to.

_{Well...you see Roza, talks like this is surely gonna__ be an __invit__ation to__ war soon.}_

#Are you must be that pessimist Chinatsu?#

_{Their faces...these are faces that only seek glory to God without thinking of the complications. __Władysław though__...his faces shown dilemma because he was the only sane one and he knows that the decision he makes is going to break the treaty.}_

"_Because he was pushed.__ Fucking legitimacy.__"_

Maybe some break to cool down yours before you blow up?

#Uh?#

To Chinatsu, Lili...Valletta is most likely will be able to handle this just fine.

_{__Or not__.}_

'Author, you have no idea that Valletta was one ticking time ICBM.'

* * *

_"This is temporary a break segment"_

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, somewhere near the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta

Valletta, Ruby, de Lastic, Foscari with his bodyguards, and Murad II (with his son and infantry, as Hassan went outside to observe) now sitting inside the inn alongside Frederick III of Habsburg with (later revealed to be) Giuliano Cesarini and Branda da Castiglione (much to Chinatsu and Valletta's disgust) and Władysław III of Varna accompanied by his bodyguard (and high ranking cavalry).

*BAM!*

"I can't accept those terms!"

_{Wow...way to start auhtor...started with Fred III refuse the...}_

"_Chinatsu...it's the fucker Cesarini..."_

_{Him? Figures.}_

"Then call your army to back off already!"

"No, you first!"

"Valletta..." Ruby whimpered in low voice as she tugged Valletta's arms.

"Huh?"

"Is this...is this how they usually negotiate terms?" Ruby asked...slowly as she saw more officials of Murad II and Frederick III are arguing even more in louder voice, forcing her to slowly even lower her head.

"Usually, eh? Well...not much different than ours," Valletta spoke calmly as he looked at...

"Then tell me how despicable you are at breaking the treaty...let alone a young king from you Władysław..."

"I know this is a hard decision to me to take but my hearts and my minds are set to one...free our brethren from your oppression."

"Oppression? Hah, tell me how many your army harass our peacefully spread of culture?"

"Culture? Let me tell you twat...your culture is nothing...nothing but the spawn of devils waiting to be unleashed and condemn our entire Lord's..."

"Whoa...whoa...whoa," Valletta cut Cesarini before he can speak more, "A Cardinal called a young 12 year old current Sultan of the Ottoman Empire a twat...wow...just wow...No wonder you suck balls, do you fucking notice that you have a truce...a FUCKING TRUCE THAT SHOULD HAVE FUCKING LASTED FOR TEN FUCKING YEARS!" He yelled at the Cardinal before finished with, "Are you a fucking idiot?!"

'The current Sultan was 12 year old?' Frederick III of Habsburg, Giuliano Cesarini, Branda da Castiglione, and Władysław III of Varna thought...shocked to hear Valletta's.

Before Frederick balled his fist as he saw his most trusted Cardinal being yelled (and badmouthed) at by the young Knights diplomat as he tried to...however, it was Władysław who spoke, "Pardon me for my intrusions to everyone in this meeting. I know what do you feeling young de Valette about our army's decision to break the treaty. Trust me, I also have the same dilemma at first the Cardinal spoke of it. But my mind, my soul, and my body..."

Valletta however, quickly cut, "Sorry to cut ya. But I know your decision is to attack the Ottomans for the sake of freeing Bulgaria. That however, is one of many...of many of our alliance's main concerns."

'He has a point,' all Venetian party leaders agreed with Valletta.

Almost everyone but the Venetian party representative and Władysław went into confusion quickly, as the later spoke, "I see you have any other concerns. Please continue your explanation."

Valletta inhales then exhale his breath before spoke, "The problem is...Milan and Genoa are in your HRE. And some of the Venetian spies...which I was able to summarize them into a simple map here to not confusing you guys." He paused as he pull out a map from his pocket before continuing again, "That they have fucking guts to attack the Venetian holds in Corfu and Naxos...alongside Crimea, a longtime friends to our trade alliance Ottoman. And of course they being Venetian's rival."

This caught everyone, even Murad II and Mehmed II caught off-guard.

'Huh? We never have report from our spies regarding the Crimean Sea?' Both young and former Sultan thought.

'Heh. He's one foul mouthed but sure he's well informed. He also could be one of very a brilliant strategist let alone a fighter. His spying ability and conduct his own investigation isn't that bad either. Well, I could ask him for his services regarding of our Council problems, but...nah...let old man de Lastic have his time to shine at least once, regardless of us friends in the past with me being the Templars and him being Hashshashin.'

One Doge Foscari, however, thought otherwise, as he has respect to his friend and Valletta's. While unoticed by him (and everyone but Valletta and Ruby), he was observed by Hassan as well.

'I see. You see him as friends despite us being enemies. I commend you for that,' Hassan smiled, knowing that he will smith less blood from the Venetian despite he was a Templar. 'And the Crimean Sea? I see, you see one of my own spies report...smart move Valletta. Though that was unlikely becuase Genoa's reluctance to do so.'

"Crimea?" Mehmed II asked.

"Well...Genoa has one hold in Caffa, so it's possible to deliver a proper CB[28] shall the Treaty broken. Also...the Naxos and Corfu, Genoa also had claims on that."

"CB?"

#CB?#

#...#

"_Whoopsies..."_

_{Aih...__This isn't EU IV. Explain them.__}_

"Casus belli."

"Ah..." Everyone choursed.

While this takes a discussion into a whole new level, one Cardinal, Giuliano Cesarini grit his teeth as he did not realize the Venetians rivalry and that Crimea situation was the one to push the Venetians and Ottomans to form a trade league.

'DAMMIT! I KNEW THAT MILAN AND GENOA HAS WAR TRADE DISPUTE WITH THE SERENE REPUBLIC OF VENICE, BUT I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT WILL BE ONE OF THE MOST THAT YOUNG FUCKING BASTARD KNIGHT'S NEWEST DIPLOMATS CONCERN. MASTER JOHN MUST BE WARNED OF THIS.'

If he only know that it was him who forced the Venetian and Knights formed the trade league with the Ottomans.

"I know but this is not the proper cause to do this but I promise to not disappoint every one of His follower's teachings," Władysław replied, "As such I have to carry my duty to uphold my faith."

Valletta sighed "If I were you Władysław, I'd rather focused on your east. Lituhania and you are close friends but that land, especially the Ruthenia was on problem. Lituhania barely managed to...but some freedom loyalist and..."

Władysław took a deep breathe before cut Valletta, "I believe in Lituhania as our trusted friend. They'll not going to backstab us like that."

The Cardinal (alongside HRE Rep) smiled as Valletta's mouth was shut for once after the young Polish king spoke. But smile turned into a scowl, as he Valletta smiled.

"Eh, I can vouch that as truth. Before you guys come here under the pretense of seeing me, I see some of them speaking casually, more than Austrian to Polish or even Lituhanian soldiers," Valletta smiled.

'He was what?!' Everyone was surprised.

However, Valletta soon lost his smile as he looked at Władysław, "But, by breaking the treaty...Władysław, you want death? Especially when Muscovy have a gall to claim Ruthenia and your land?"

Władysław, noticed the tone of Valletta drastically changed, sighed, "This is for me and my people...as a king, I must be ready to face death."

This caused an internal cheer from the HRE rep, they can say that they have a king willing to sacrifice all for the sake of God.

The Venetian Rep? Remained silent, though some are tensed.

Valletta? He shook his head. Before let out words that shocked everyone (including Ruby and Jerzy).

"Death? Hah death...You're too fucking young to face death. Don't cave in this stupid man's decision to continue the Crusade." Valletta pointed at the Giuliano Cesarini.

_{See...told ya.}_

"Unless you once fight the whole world and lived to tell that." Valletta ended.

That was planned script actually.

_{Wha...}_

'Let alone stood victorious, then you assholes can boast and declare all the way you can.'

That wasn't though.

_{No win to us then.}_

Yes.

_{Uh...EU IV?}_

"_Chinatsu...Remember we killed that baldy hero?"_

_{Oh, shit...that.}_

"_Yes, that. Besides, this isn't Knights Hospitaller world conquest. This is solely focused on freeing Jerussalem while ensuring the religion remained peaceful, and us still the Knights."_

_{Oh...I see that one coming.}_

"_And making Japan under Date...obviously. The most tolerant ruler ever...despite being aggressive."_

_{That too.}_

"_Destroying the whole Habsburg dynasty alongside the stupidity called the Holy Roman Empire."_

_{I agreed with that, Habsburg suck balls.}_

"_And ended the Byzantium...if we can't get Dominica to throne."_

_{WAIT...WHAT?! Byzantium, I can understand but Dominica? The fuck?!}_

"_Hashshashin's spy reports indicate that Manuel disinherited her due to her way of dealing __with the neighboring__ country. She was more peaceful than John and Constantine. I heard some spoke of their ways of dealing with Turk slaves saying that at one time John executed the burning of the whole Turk females refused to be assimilated into Greek culture."_

_{OH HELL NO! ALL THE BEAUTIFUL TITS...}_

Okay, let's ignore Valletta and Chinatsu's way off story mental bantering and switch into Ruby and Jerzy's one.

"Cardinal Giuliano Cesarini do a WHAT?!"

"PIGGGI! Though Jerzy-san, the Cardinal deserves that all anger Valletta-san directed. Last thing we hope is fighting each other while the Honkai are still rampant."

"Hate to say this but you're right, Ruby-san. Just I hope he can tone down his choice of word."

This time the Austrian emperor spoke, "Young man what did you say? You dare to call one of the most prestigous Cardinal..."

"Shut your mouth! I'm not fucking finished yet!" Valletta cut the Austrian Emperor, giving himself a glare from the whole HRE representatives (and a scowl form Władysław), "Even if that increases your legitimacy?"

This completely caught Władysław (as he lost his scowl) and the Poland-Lithuanian representatives of HRE off guard.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Władysław asked.

"You're also on what I can say as succession war for Hungary over a with third year Ladislaus."

"Valletta? That was why the young king was marching here and breaking the truce?"

"_Techincally as one ways to increase legitimacy, yes. Breaking the truce was Cardinal's suggestion though, not his. So...final words?"_

"You first. I'll end it."

"You're right on that fact."

Valletta nodded, "Then I finished my own with this own proposal for the new Treaty: Wait for 10 years and instead of attacking Ottomans for the sake of Bulgaria should you guys are so impatient, go bash at Tunis and Mamluks instead. They're the one hold Jerusalem or I say in Arabs Kudus or Quds. Much better if you handle the whole Hungary succession to the throne first. You might even ended up colonizing Australia."

_{Wait...don't tell me that...}_

"_Yup."_

'That is if you can survive the Honkai onslaught.'

"..."

"?"

#?#

Which ended up with a complete confusion from everyone.

"Das heilige Land war unter was?[29]"

"Tunis sprzymierzył Mameluków? To jest niespotykane...[30]"

"Australija? Ar jis juokauja, ar kas?[31]

"Jerusalem? A nuk është se qëllimi përfundimtar Kryqëzatës së? Prisni, Anëtarët e Kalorësve në të vërtetë ishte një nga të fundit të Partisë Kryqëzatë?![32]"

"Duh ?! A nuk është se e qartë ?! Vetëm me emrin e tyre ishte padyshim Knights spitalorëve.[33]

"Kur Skanderberg? Jis turėtų pasirodyti kaip Albanijos lyderis[34]."

"..."

_{Really? Using that paintbrush guy theory?}_

"_Hey. His theory usually works 75%."_

_{By the Ruby, just ignore the last one Ruby. It's unlikely they'll find one because he observes an AI only battle.}_

"_Well...you know EU IV. Say goodbye to canon history.."_

'I dunno if either he's try to joke or stating the fact,' Ruby sighed at Valletta's stupidity at the last words before spoke, "Don't be stupid. Because if you do...then you're fighting us. We will wait your confirmation now."

As they both seated down, All Venetian parties went surrounding them.

"Now? Ruby, Valletta, are you insane?" Giacomo asked, before cut by the Doge.

"It was actually my idea." Foscari spoke, "What I didn't expect is de Lastic is actually agreed to the..."

"I didn't decided yet," de Lastic cut, surprising everyone.

'Ruby and Valletta maked the conclusion on their own?!'

"We have to," Valletta spoke, "Honkai will not waiting a day just to bring the whole nations to ruin. Pretty sure even they'll start rampaging again soon."

"I see...just next time discuss your decision to us first." de Lastic nodded as majority of Venice's trade league members leave the inn, leaving Valletta, Ruby, and Foscari.

"Do you think they'll agree?" Foscari whispered.

"Ummm...depends. If they wanted us to stay allied for freeing Jerusalem from what they call Islam as heretics, then they might be agree. If they remained in their belief or intention of maintaining the Crusade, then it is a no," Valletta answered.

"Might?" Ruby asked, as she tilted her head cutely.

'Stop. Too much diabetes.'

Chinatsu and Jerzy apparently have the same thought.

While Valletta sighed, "Most of HRE members are Catholics. And they believe it was supreme will or you can say supreme divinity. So, I think it was a common sense that they consider other belief as heretics. Also, the promised land according to Catholic was Jerusalem. As for us, The Knights Hospitaller, we're all but self sustainable. We're closer to a holy organization than a country, despite being the most fierce defender of the holy faith, bar Poland."

Valletta actually was immune to...

"_I'm not...I'm just lucky that I have different focus."_

Yee...

Foscari hummed in agreement while Ruby nodded.

"Valletta...we have a problem."

A mental voice suddenly heard in Valletta's mind.

"_Hassan?"_

"Byzantium...is undergoing a civil war."

_{AUTHOR, YOU SUCK BALLS!}_

"_Chinatsu. Calm down. Author probably mistaken the HRE as..."_

#Author said that it wasn't.#

"_..."_

_{FUCKING ASSHOLE!}_

"_Whelp..."_

_{SEE...THIS IS WHY _*BONK!* _AWW!}_

"..."

"_What? We have no time on hearing Chinatsu's no nonsense author hating voice. Continue, old man."_

"Apparently John IV Palaeologus, Marques of Montferrat with reinforcement from Demetrius Palaeologus who escaped from Morea, had staged a coup d'état to retake Byzantium from John VIII Palaeologus. We managed to get this information from one of our covert agent when one of then was running with Constantine XI Dragases Palaeologus's army."

'MONTFERRAT OF ALL COUNTRY?! SHIT I FORGOT THAT HE'S STILL A PALAEOLOGUS!' Valletta cursed. Thankfully, he didn't cursed at me.

_{GODDAMMIT VALLETTA STOP BONKING MY HEAD! ALSO THIS IS NOT WHAT WE HAVE EXPECTED! SHITTY AUTHOR, YOU PULL A CIVIL WAR IN BYZANTIUM?!}_

"_Whoa...raging capslock engaged. Is __Milivia__ involved__?"_

_{GODDAMMIT VALLETTA! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO...}_

*BAM!*

Finally...for once, Austrian soldier, you saved my ass.

"Mein Herr, wir haben ein Grab Nachrichten! Ein Versuch, für Staatsstreich hat brach in Byzanz aus. Wir haben die Nachricht, dass die Familie Palaiologos in den Thronkrieg eingetreten ist.[35]"

The Austrian emperor's eyes widen.

'THIS ISN'T HOW THE LIBERATION OF FELLOW CHRISTIANITY SUPPOSED TO BE?!' The emperor cursed.

"Ein Familienputsch für den byzantinischen Thron ?! Allmächtiger Herr, das ist schlimmer als der Beitritt der Osmanen zur venezianischen Handelsliga. Sagen Sie ihnen, dass wir nach Konstantinopel gehen, ob die Osmanen unser Plädoyer für den Zugang zum Militär haben oder nicht[36]," The Austrian emperor spoke.

"My king! Byzantium has invaded us!" Another messenger hurriedly rushed into the inn.

"Byzantium? What...how so?"

Needless to say, everyone was shocked with the news.

"THE FUCK?!"

#Ruby?#

_{It's Jerzy actually. Well...it's working nicely but this time...we're going serious.}_

"_Hassan, does it involves Milivia?"_

"Milivia? Who's he?"

"_She..."_

"Ah. I'm afraid I do not known her name Valletta."

'Shit,' Valletta cursed, 'Even Hassan didn't get a gist of her.'

"Huh, Valletta-san, Hassan-san, do you think she was the one who..."

"Do you mean the soon to be Constantine XI's wife Mariam of Imereti? If so, then no. She sent her armies under military access permission from Ottomans. She did say to serve a distraction...Wait...Valletta, do you by assuming that she somehow know of this rebellion?"

_{Did...did Milivia just changed her name?}_

"_Either that or she killed the original Mariam of Imereti, the uncredited legitimate daughter of George VIII of Imereti then disguised herself as one."_

"Um...she might resides in her soul, just like you and Chinatsu?"

_{Ruby? Shit, that idea escapes my mind.}_

"_Me too."_

"Do you mean the Herrescher of Nightmare was the daughter of Georgian king?"

"_Under that assumption was true, then it could be one of the theories."_

Moments after, another soldier come. This time, the polish cavalry scout arrived to report his to Władysław.

"Mój król[37]," The scout bowed before Władysław nodded, "Mamy wiadomość, że różowe stworzenia o imieniu Honkai nagle pojawiły się i zaatakowały naszego sojusznika w braciach, armię Konstantyna XI i armię Jana IV wokół Warny.[38]"

Władysław sighed, "Jak się ma nasza armia...czy są na pozycji[39]?"

"Tak...czekają na twoje zamówienia[40]."

Władysław smiled, "Świetnie...niezależnie od decyzji Turków o...[41]"

"Władysław, if you're going for permission of your military access to Ottoman area," Valletta interjected, "You can ask me...I need you, Emperor Frederick III of Habsburg, your scout, and your diplomat," he pointed at Władysław and his delegates as they began to leave.

"Not you shithead," Valletta cut the Giuliano Cesarini and Branda da Castiglione as they also packed their things, "I said Polish and Teutonic diplomats only. Not the HRE one. I still can not trust you after that Treaty stunt you just pulled."

'God, I hope he didn't know Master John's masterplan.' The Cardinal sweat nervously.

"Ah, Valletta but I suggest you to keep an eye for this two...just in case they doing something funny." Foscari spoke.

"Me?"

"Yes," Foscari nodded, "Consider this as your punishment to leave us without information."

Valletta sighed, "Then I request Ruby to stay..."

"PIGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Ruby, I suppose he was trying to protect you."

"Jerzy, he's thinking of..."

"And Hassan. You can have the rest to accompany you and their party there. Also, quickly inform Cecilia and Amelia."

"Figures. He wants us to babysit those Cardinals."

"Oh."

"I hope he make a right judgement to have us stay."

"Alright." Foscari smiled as they (Foscari's party and Władysław's party) left. Moments after...a man with standard black assassin alongside black robe appear.

"Valletta?" Hassan whispered.

"Yes?" Valletta whispered back.

"Milivia?"

"Yes. I think her soul was fused with Mariam of Imereti. And Cesarini's face...something is not right when Foscari told me to watch over this two. My assumption is they're in something...either they know of this as the secret plan to wipe our league out in one battle or..."

"Or?"

"They're sided John's for the Byzantium coup."

"Huh?"

"Caricare![42]"

_{INCOMING!}_ / "INCOMING!"

"Attacco in arrivo![43]"

Valletta, Ruby, and Hassan managed to avoid a barrage of arrow fire aimed at them. The others who were with them, not so much (though most of arrow barrage were missing its target). Some of them even fell down headless.

"Feindlicher Angriff![44]"

The surviving army inside the inn qucikly readied their pole to deflect the incoming arrow.

"Honkai zombies?"

Valletta, who rolled left quickly materialized his FN 57 (and Benelli Nova 12-gauge, which was invisible to naked eye, even to Hassan and Ruby)...

*BUMP!* *BUMP!* *BUMP!* *BUMP!* *BUMP!*

"Arrrrrrgggggh!"

"_No, Ruby. Enemy longbowman. Some of their attack missed the target badly, which is us."_

"PIGIIIIIIIIII!"

...and shoot at the attacker (instead of arrows, which surprising Ruby and Hassan, due to the accuracy).

"I see...I'm going to deliver them a quick death."

"Ruby, quit your surprise and sync up with me. We cover Hassan."

"_I second that."_

"Ha...hai."

*FHUN!*

Hassan qucikly left his hide and swiftly deflect the remaining arrow before closing in into one of the attackers (which was Latin Medieval instead of Longbowman)...while Ruby materialized her (actually, Simo's) Mosin-Nagant M/28-30...

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

...and fired at the longbowman who tried to snipe Hassan.

One of the survivng man managed to get close to Valletta before...

"Ar jūs išsiuntėte spąstus mums?![45]"

...pointed his pike to Valletta.

"Ne, tu kvailas! Užpuolikai buvo italai, tikriausiai Montferrato kareiviai![46]"

Thankfully, another Lituhanian Bardiche infantry...managed to move close into Valletta before answered his question, in Valletta's stead.

"Tiksliai. Tai ne jūsų, kaip kryžiuočių, kaltė! Tai yra valstybės perversmo bandymas. Ir jie bando mus baigti![47]"

"_Ruby, stay close with Hassan. I'll provide you cover!"_

"Hn."

Valletta added as he get up from his hide (he managed to dematerialize his FN 57 before the first Lituhanian Bardiche infantry come) as he moved to another spot...after seeing Ruby moved to close her gap with Hassan (and leaving him alone).

As he noticed something was amiss, he spoke...

"Kur yra kardinolas Cesarini ir da Castiglione[48]?"

The two Lituhanian Bardiche infantry give a different answer.

"Nerandu jų čia[49]!" The second Bardiche infantry yelled, "Čia per daug chaotiška[50]!"

The first Bardiche shook his head, "Jie jau paliko laiką, kai Montferrato kareiviai mus išdavė[51]," before drawing his sword to the second Bardiche infantry and spoke slowly, "Juozai, jūs per daug žinote apie meistro Jono planą. Laikas įdėti jus į amžinąjį miegą[52]," as he rushed into the second Bardiche.

*CTANG!*

The second Bardiche was caught off guard, but managed to draw his sword on time as he grit his teeth, "Osvaldas! Negaliu patikėti, kad jūs taip pat esate Bizantijos perversmo dalyvis[53]!"

Osvaldas, the first Bardiche infantry, smirked as he clashed swords with Juojas, "Na...tamplieriaus įsakymai. Paverk Honkai ir panaudok juos tam, kad padėtų tamplieriams užvaldyti pasaulį[54]."

_{Jackpot!}_

"_Thought so..."_

"Mielas. Darant prielaidą, kad šablonai gali paversti Honkai jūsų reikmėms. Apie ką galvoji[55]?" Valletta spoke coldly whilst smiling watching Jouzas and Osvaldas fight.

Both of them backed off as Valletta spoke, with Jouzas remained his glare at Osvaldas. Osvaldas himself, however smirked at Valletta, "Na, mes, tamplieriai, turėjome šiek tiek pagalbos... iš mūsų sąjungininko, kuris save vadino "Pasaulio Gyvate"[56]."

_{World Serpent?! HERE!}_

"_Great...so the bastard Kevin still alive..."_

#GRRRRRRRRR...#

Whelp...did Liliya just grit her teeth?

#Valletta, let us in the story, wall or author be damned.#

Oi, chill Roza, Lili...

Valletta lost his smile, as his expression changed...however, to Osvaldas and Jouzas's (and Rozali duo in their role as co-author as well) surprise...

#HEY!#

Sorry, need to simplify yours. Rozali was easier to write.

...to one of curiousity.

"Matau. Taigi Kevinas padaryti su tamplierių susitarimą nužudyti košmaras Herrescher kuris yra Milivia Apokalipsė[57]?"

#Huh?#

#Nightmare Herrescher? I never heard one of those...#

#Me too sis.#

_{You guys know Lituhanian?}_

#Matushka drills us into.#

_{Wow. Have no idea your orphange taught everything. Is seduction was your curriculum also?}_

THE FUCK?! CHINATSU!

#?#

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Osvaldas laughed, "Niekada nemaniau, kad kas nors iš tikrųjų žino apie košmarišką herrescherį, Milivia Apokalipsė. Taip tu teisus. Tačiau tai eina su Mariam iš Imereti vardu[58]."

"_Eh, good thing Cecilia and Amelia weren't here...else we're just waiting for a hell break loose."_

Aren't you supposed to be one?

"_Nah."_

_{Eh, you do have a point then. Also...why you're smiling?}_

"_Because one of the wildest theory of mine was proven to be true...World Serpent has capabilites to travel into different dimension that has Honkai infestation."_

_{Ah. Alongside Schicksal, if we didn't blow that ring.}_

Valletta laughed as well, before spoke, "Na...malonu žinoti, kad mūsų laukinis spėjimas buvo tikras.[59]"

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

"?!"

* * *

Ending song:

**Song: Swedish Pagans** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

A yelling chours can be heard as the Knights Hospitaller armies are marching...into battlefield.

**The wise women said**

**Once your heart is in battle**

Knight Hospitaller now facing enemies opposite of them in an open grassfield.

**There is no coming back**

Admist the Knights's Army...Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other as they're moving in front of the army.

**(Fight for Thor)**

As they stood together.

**And before the attack**

**Feel your blood starts to boiling **

Everyone in the Knight readied their weapons...

**In your veins as you charge**

Valletta then ordered charge as the enemies charging at them as well.

**(Hundreds fallen)**

And they clashed...

**As the fire inside**

**Is ignited by bloodshed**

**In berserkers from north**

Valletta and Ruby in tandem killed one by one of enemy infantry while...

**Could it be as was said**

**When the serpent be woken**

**Fenrir howls**

Out of a sudden, Honkai waves lead by an Imperator appear on the left side of the battlefield...causing panic at the enemies yet the Knights remained their focus as they are readied for the new enemies.

**Swedish Pagans, marching ashore**

Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other before Ruby and Knights cavalry split off from their rank as they're engaging the Honkais at their left...but not before Ruby shot one of the Templar...breaking its shield and itself into pixels as they charged.

**Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor**

As Valletta quickly slash one of the panicked enemy cavalry that trying to run away in his neck...killing him.

**Out from Asgaard, a viking ship sails**

Ruby and Knights Cavalry then charged at the Imperator...while some of the Knights are interrupted by a mixed group of Archangels, Honkai Beasts, and Honkai Knight.

**Never to turn back again**

Ruby...evading one of Imperator's charging attack quickly somersault at it before finished it with a kick as Valletta at the other side killed the enemy leader by stabbing his torso, making the enemy Honkai horde dead and dissipates while the enemy run away in fear.

Chorus heard as the Knights yelled, victorious, while Valletta and Ruby (at distance) smiled as Chinatsu and Jerzy appeared, a smile formed in their face.

* * *

Note:

[1] Treacherous İskender ((Ottoman Turkish) Ottomans named him İskender Beğ).

[2] Governor (Ottoman Turkish)

[3] He...he managed to deflect Skanderberg's? (Albanian)

[4] I don't know. But how in the name of God Grand Master de Lastic picked him as diplomat instead of the front liner? (Albanian).

[5] The nerve of that diplomat... (Italian).

[6] I understand but do you see how powerful he is despite being uncharacteristically rude for a diplomat? Also he did have a point here. We're now allies with the Ottomans.

[7] Halt! State your business? (German)

[8] Ah, I'm sorry. Do you know of this area? (German)

[9] I assume you're a messenger, right? (German)

[10] Actually, I'm a treasure hunter. I'm just looking for this sort of artifact. My friend said that it was in Varna. (German)

[11] I'm not sure about the artifact being genuine or fake. But try to take the left after the first intersection, just make sure it was not inside the encampment. Do you understand? (German)

[12] Yes. Thank you o good soldier. (German)

[13] Okay. (German)

[14] Hey Peter! Let this guy pass. He's going for the treasure hunt. (German)

[15] Hey...do you heard that? I heard that the Ottomans has been attacked in Edirne (German)

[16] Yes I did, but how in the hell that the Knights and Venetians actually went to aid them. They're bitter enemies for God's sake! (German)

[17] Real gutsy of them I must say. Though apparently, it was an invasion from the enemy their stated as Honkai. (German)

[18] But what I heard that the Venetians went a proposal to the Ottomans for a trade league...not alliance (German)

[19] Trade league? Strange... (German)

[20] Yes...but I have found out that the Knight actually still bitter enemies with Ottomans. It was just the situation of Milan and Genoa allied the HRE was forced the Knights, under the guarantee from the Venice to form the trade league (German)

[21] I see. So the tension between these three are very high...but with Venice build the trade league and Milan and Genoa, the newest HRE members get the Polish and Lituhanian support. I can say the war between them is going to be bloody should it happens. (German)

[22] Not if the young king of Poland and the Grand Master de Lastic come into a good compromise to avoid them...after all...the blame goes to the damned Pope to betray the treaty (German)

[23] Yes...I'm not going for that bloody war! If I'm going to the Ottomans, I'd rather go for the nice Turkish booty (German)

[24] Hush...you're not the only one (German)

[25] These girls are great so satisfying in sex. I would rather go there as a normal tourist rather than as the invading soldier (German)

[26] How? (German)

[27] He bypass the security? (German)

[28] Shortened of Casus Belli: An act or event that provokes or is used to justify war.

[29] The holy land was under what? (German)

[30] Tunis allied Mamluks? This is unheard of...(Polish)

[31] Australia? Is he joking or what? (Lituhanian)

[32] Jerusalem? Isn't that the Crusade's ultimate goal? Wait, the Knights Hospitaller was actually one of the last of the Crusader Party?! (Albanian)

[33] Duh?! Isn't that obvious?! Just by their name it was definitely the Knights Hospitaller (Albanian)

[34] Where's Skanderberg? He's supposed to appear here as Albanian's leader (Lituhanian)

[35] My lord, we have a grave news! An attempt for coup d'etat has broke out in Byzantine empire. We have news that they Palaeologos family went into throne war. (German)

[36] A family coup d'etat for the Byzantium throne?! Almighty lord, this is worse than Ottoman joined Venetian trade league. Tell them that we're going to Constantinople, be it with Ottomans allowed our plead for military access or not. (German)

[37] My king. (Polish)

[38] We have a news that the pink creatures called Honkai suddenly appeared and attacked our ally in brethren, the army of Constantine XI and army of John IV around Varna. (Polish)

[39] How's our army...are they in position? (Polish)

[40] Yes...they're awaiting your orders. (Polish)

[41] Great...regardless of Ottoman decision to... (Polish)

[42] Charge! (Italian)

[43] Incoming attack! (Italian)

[44] Enemy attack! (German)

[45] Do you sent the trap to us?! (Lituhanian)

[46] No, you dumbass! The attackers was Italian, probably Montferrat soldiers! (Lituhanian)

[47] Exactly. This is not your fault as Crusaders! This is coup d'état attempt. And they're trying to finish us off! (Lituhanian)

[48] Where's Cardinal Cesarini and da Castiglione? (Lituhanian)

[49] I can't find them here! (Lituhanian)

[50] Too chaotic in here! (Lituhanian)

[51] They already left the time the Montferrat soldiers betrayed us. (Lituhanian)

[52] Juojas, you know too much of Master John's plan. Time to put you into eternal sleep. (Lituhanian)

[53] Osvaldas! I can't believe you're also a part of the Byzantium coup d'état! (Lituhanian)

[54] Well...orders of the Templar. Subjugate the "Honkai" and use them to aid the Templar for world domination. (Lituhanian)

[55] Cute. Assuming you Templars can convert the Honkai to your use. What are you thinking? (Lituhanian)

[56] Well...we Templar had some help...from our ally who called themselves the "World Serpent". (Lituhanian)

[57] I see. So Kevin make an agreement with the Templar to kill the Nightmare Herrescher which is Milivia Apocalypse? (Lituhanian)

[58] I never thought that someone actually knows of the Nightmare Herrescher, the "Milivia Apocalypse". Yes you're right. However, it goes with the name of Mariam of Imereti. (Lituhanian)

[59] Well...glad to know that our wild guess was true. (Lituhanian)

* * *

Done.

"_You okay author?"_

A bit sick...I'll admit.

_{Take a bit of rest then, dummy.}_

Not that easy, this is around a month or two since the last episode was published.

#Ah...should we got some medicine?#

Nah Liliya. I'm fine by now. Having some issues with my shitty RNG luck and some work to be done.

_{Your mas...}_

*BAM!*

_{OI!}_

#Still surpised that the World Serpent had guts to enter this world...let alone Honkai infestation.#

Well, that makes them the most versatile group in history. Some info to be fixed in this story:

Shariac is changed to Schariac.

Nightmare Herrescher is the villain. Final Herrescher (from HI3 manhua will be...playing a role too...not as important as the Nightmare one.)

Kings and (in some cases, some) infantry has capability to speak English.

Raven (as organization) will be checked later on (unless you guys know of HI3 manhua/soon to be implemented on the upcoming game).

And here comes the pain...

#...#

_{...}_

#...#

"_Oh, he must be looking at Smackdown: Here Comes The Pain."_

How do you?

"_Know? Hey...Best game ever...has Goldberg, Brock, Rock, Steve Austin..."_

#Wait...WHAT?!#

"_Yup...shame, it's for PS2."_

* * *

I see...should be: I mean preview for next episode:

"We have a problem, roughly 60000 Ottoman soldiers are approching Varna from west."

"To escape is impossible, to surrender is unthinkable. Let us fight with bravery and honor our arms!"

"Commander, Ottoman forces are crossing from Dardanelles!"

"Genoese ships? What the hell?! Aren't they supposed to hold off the Ottomans along with Venetians?!"

"Hunyadi? I'm sorry but news flash: Genoa and Venice are enemies and we're having a Byzantium civil war in our area."

"What?!"

"I see. Diplomat, do you have better idea than having us butchered by...Skanderberg?!"

"DE VALETTE! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

"Diplomat de Valette!"

"Tch!"

_{God-fucking-dammit, Cesarini has fooled us!}_

* * *

Catch ya later...leave some reviews, suggestion, flame as we need to barbeque another unfortunate Parvati for our next...

#EH?! HONKAI BEAST ARE EDIBLE?!#

They're actually edible Roza.

_{According to one Seele Vollerei.}_

#Seele? Of all people?(Sweatdrops)#

Yeah...actually tastes are not bad.

(Rozaliya and Liliya's jaw drop for a moment)

'THESE GUYS ARE NUTS! WE BARELY SURVIVED EATING THAT ASHEN LOOKING MEAT!'

Anyways...fave, follow, and sent kudos.

* * *

#Oh, by the way. Look sis! I beat your Kudos.#

#Oh, hell no. I'll show you the power of Gallardo!#

#As if it can kiss my beloved Saleen S7's ass kudo production scoring machine goodbye!#

_{?}_

"_PGR 4 Chinatsu. PGR 4."_

* * *

That...see you on next installment. Bye.


	9. Chapter 1 - 6

Europa Impact Universalis

Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Knights Hospitaller

Story 5: The 1444 Battle of Varna (part 2).

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by miHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Assassin Creed series are owned by Ubisoft Montreal.

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

* * *

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...**stfu**." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

"_Hello!"_and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication (Valletta and Chinatsu only)

"Hmmm" – Mental communication (now includes 4th wall breaker (only non-Valletta and Chinatsu only))

~RERERE~ – Written communication

**Like and subscirbe** – Song indicators and lyrics

Kek# – Rozaliya and Liliya fourth wall communication (they're author's privilege as special co-author).

#Yeah...beat that!#

#Oh, hell no Lili! Muh Crash will smoke your Coco soon! Watch!#

_{CTR Classic?}_

Nitro Fueled Edition one.

"_Ah. Also finally...the new Gaki ni Modotte..."_

_{That?! THAT?! OH YEAH!}_

(Pause the game) #Sis...do we have Randy Savage here?#

No. That was Chinatsu imitating as one. Also, I was actually thinking that we have the second follower.

#...#

Yes, I'm serious.

(Resets the game) _"Well...that and your review finally being replied, two months after. Well...since long time I never played this thing...I think I can smoke ya ass with Pura."_

Goddammit Valletta, you're supposed to be...

(Author was stopped by a paper from Chinatsu to his fore head.)

~Warning tags delivery schedule: Chinatsu – Author ~ Rozaliya ~ Valletta ~ Liliya ~

_{And...oh, I'll smoke ya ass with Roo...And also, isn't Randy died in 2015?}_

#That over handling lunatic?#

#Hah...as if.#

"_I thought it was 2011. Pura is also one handling lunatic."_

#But...But Pura too cute...#

#Rozaliya idiotka is weak to anything cute.#

_{A bit of warning. Pura was overall our favorites. And, oh...just to mind you author, we agree with this schedule.__ And aren't you weak to the cuteness of Pura too, Lili?__}_

"_And idiotka? Bronya is so having a field day with that.__ And Lili was Polar.__"_

#GASP!#

#REALLY SIS?!#

_{Ah.}_

(Sighed) Ah...okay. Glad you guys have agreed with the schedule we made.

* * *

Warning tags for this chapter:

War brutality, AU (Anything can be happen, in the World Wrestling Fede...)

Sorry...wrong script. Should I do repeat the whole tags again?

_{You're the author, you decide yourself.}_

(Sigh.)

War brutality, AU (Because anything can be happen, in this EU IV universe), lots of dirty word (swearing included), more OOC, more local language (thank you, location and fucking Renaissance), possible dirty talks, incoming blood and gore, and finally, sensitive content.

And by the way, as my response for the last chapter's warning tags:

STOP MESSING WITH MY STORY CHINATSU!

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, somewhere near the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta

"Na...malonu žinoti, kad mūsų laukinis spėjimas buvo tikras.[1]"

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

"?!"

Osvaldas's head was blown into pieces as the 12-gauge buckshot shock shell slammed into his, instantly dropping his dead body.

"Ką?[2]" Valletta shrugged as he slung his Benelli Nova Pump Tactical to his back, not even bother to dematerialize it as Juozas stared at him with shock, "Aišku, kad jis bandė tave užmušti. Aš tiesiog darau paslaugą taupydamas tavo užpakalį[3]."

Juozas shook his head before smiled, "Na ačiū. Niekada nemaniau, kad tamplieriai padės Jonui IV įvykdyti Bizantijos perversmą[4]."

'Whelp...diplomatas su stebuklingu muškietos šaukimu? Džiugu, kad nesu **„prieš"** jį[5],' Juozas though as he saw Valletta cocking his Nova, terrified with the power possessed by him (he was mistaken Valletta as a semi diplomat-magician).

"Aha. Ar galite mus įtraukti į savo stovyklą? Bijojau, kad daugiau tavo vyro bus sučiupti dėl šios išdavystės[6]."

Juozas smiled, "Ponas de Valette...taip, aš galiu. Ar tuo metu galėtum papasakoti apie šį „Pasaulio Gyvatės" dalyką?[7]"

"Ta organizacija...[8]" Valletta stopped his walking as he stared at Juozas's eyes before looking downcast, "...buvo viskas, išskyrus gerą žinią[9]."

* * *

Opening song:

**Coat of Arms** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

The instrumental begins with a relatively peaceful market in Rhodes...people doing their transactions, do their bargaining, and bringing their bought items.

The situation remained the same until the music starts to get loud...as they see an envoy Knights Hospitaller rushing panicked into the market.

The second loop of the loud instrumental sees the scene shifted to Valletta and Ruby with their signature battle armor and guns (Ruby use a lightened alloy shard (from Project Bunny) to her armored shirt and skirt (Thigh length) with the Knights Hospitaller insignia as Valletta remained his white trademark shirt and long sport trouser, only now with Hospitaller insignia in his right arm) while enjoying their time in the market quickly following the envoy to the Palace of Grand Master as Chinatsu and Jerzy in their astral state, guided.

The third loop of the loud instrumental sees Valletta and Ruby arrived in the Palace...as every baili and Jacques of the Knight Hospitaller under Grand Master de Lastic alongside the Doge of Venice Francesco Foscari, Cecilia Schariac, and Amelia Schariac seeing a letter sent by the envoy.

**At down envoy arrives**

de Lastic reads a declaration of war letter sent by the enemies, making every Baili, the Doge, and the Shariacs grit their teeth at the letter, while he was looking at Valletta and Ruby.

**Morning of October 28th**

Valletta and the astralized Chinatsu sighed as they have expected the next invasion while Ruby and astralized Jerzy tensed.

"**No Day" proven by deed**

de Lastic orders every Baili to prepare for incoming war as the Doge quickly left to prepare.

**Descendants of Sparta, Athens, and Crete**

Camera shifts to Knights Hospitaller and Venetian troops mobilizing their troops as the Baili doing a quick inspection before de Lastic yelled at the incoming invader, causing them to charge.

**Strike hard, the tables have turned**

Honkai beast and zombies at a sudden interrupt the battle as the invaders went into panic and Knights-Venetian army tensed.

**Drive them back over the hill**

Yet Valletta, Ruby, Cecilia, and Amelia remained calm as they charging at both Honkai and invaders.

**At arms, just like before**

The charge making the entire Knight go following them and charging at both the Honkai and invaders.

**Soldiers, civilians, Hellas at war**

Swords clashed with sword, pikes with pikes, and gauntlets with gauntlets.

**By their own hand**

All three parties traded blow as Valletta tighten his fist...

**Forced the enemy out of their land**

And punched the invader's leader in horse as he try to escape, killing him and making the morale of the invaders dropped.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

de Lastic and Firenzi quickly capitalized on the morale drop on the invaders side as they ordered a general charge.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Milet and Duze nodded at each other before ordered their cavalries to disrupt enemy invaders's retreat.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

While some of Honkai archangels are being repelled by Franz's infantry supported by John and his crossbow infantry.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

Cayo and Marcelinho quickly ordered flanking attack on the Templars...disrupting their attacks on Silvestre's infantry as they are battling Honkai Knights.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

Clemet and his Cavalry Knights charges into de Lastic and Firenzi's area, supporting them while surrounding the unexpected invaders.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Damian quickly ordered his infantry to launch a barrage attack to incoming Honkai waves as they clashed, while Dominica leaped from a Templar to stab one unfortunate Archangels. Cecilia and Amelia working together to aid them on battling a group of Honkai zombies.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

As the Knights-Venetian thought they're winning, they did not expect a Honkai knight charging in desperation at Ruby (who just finished with the Honkai Knight) as they tried to rush into her.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

The music ends with a in POV of a confused Honkai knight as its charging attack was blocked by Ruby's rapier before looking too late at Valletta (who appear from nowhere to its left) who performing a spinning back fist...as the screen goes white.

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, the encampment of Venetian trade league

8 November 1444

Noon

With Foscari

"Wait...so what do you say that you're asking us the military access to foil the Byzantine civil war in Constantinople?" Murad II asked.

Instead of Frederick III of Habsburg, it was Władysław III of Varna who spoke, "Yes. With John IV Palaeologus, Marques of Montferrat and roughly reinforcement from Demetrius Palaeologus from my scout that is roughly estimated to 150000 soldiers combined. While John VIII Palaeologus, as the rightful Byzantine ruler and his support Constantine XI Dragases Palaeologus's only 70000. I highly doubt that John VIII will survive. And it's more like a coup d'état rather than the civil war."

"Father, I suggest to..."

Murad II cut his son, Mehmed II, as he saw his messenger, a Janissary infantry arrived and delivered the news.

"Konuşmak...[10]"

"Ordumuz Venedikliler ve Cenevizlilerden gelen ablukaya rağmen Çanakkale Boğazı'nı geçti...[11]"

Murad II quickly cut as he sighed, "Bu gardiyanlara, Cenevizliler, Venedikliler ve herhangi bir Kutsal Roma İmparatorluğu'nun geçmesine izin vermelerini söyleyin...Bizans'ta darbe almaya çalışan adama karşı koymak için herhangi bir kaynağa ihtiyacımız olacak[12]."

"?"

Seeing the confusion but the blinking face from the whole audience, the old Sultan facepalmed.

'I forgot they can't speak Ottoman Turkish.'

Murad II, taking a page from Valletta, sighed, "Let them pass. We're going to need any resources we have to counter the man who attempt to coup d'état the Byzantium

The response was immediate, a smile from the whole HRE diplomats (and the kings), and a simple...

"Ne[13]?"

...from the dumbfounded Janissary.

Murad II smiled, "Evet, darbenin benim bölgeme yakın bir yerde gerçekleşmesi...[14]"

"Fakat askerler Varna'ya geliyor[15]." The Janissary cut, "Casuslarımız, asi bir grubun güney kalelerimizi ihlal ettiğini bildirdi[16]."

The old Sultan eyes widened...as a man with white robe come...

"Salam..."

"Salam..."

"Master Hassan and Vall...diplomat de Valette alongside diplomat Ruby has engage the usurper armies...they are currently holding them off."

"You ordered your diplomats to hold them?!" Władysław yelled at the Murad II.

Murad II responded back with a glare, though it wasn't directed at Władysław...

"Foscari?"

'What actually happened at the inn?' Frederick thought as he looked at Foscari.

"I...might make a mistake," Foscari spoke.

"Thank you very much, Captain Obvious, now spoke."

How the old Sultan knows of the word "Captain Obvious" is beyond me though.

"I give diplomat de Valette instruction to look after your Cardinal as his punishment. He takes it with condition of having Ruby and Hassan. He thinks that your Cardinal is up to something bad. Which is I somewhat agree."

"This is a set-up. You definitely have tried to kill us. How I should be..."

"Murad...Mehmed," Władysław spoke, cutting whatever the young Sultan want to say, "If that's true, then we wouldn't come to you even to the poin that I sent my invitation. But, I'll have the man in the white robe to explain more first as he isn't finished yet."

'You sent a what?'

de Lastic blinked while the others (both Venetian and HRE parties) went confused.

"?"

"Thank you," the man smiled, "As I said, they're holding off the usurpers...which consist of Morean rebels and Montferrat armies. But it was massive chaos as Templar and Teutonic Order joined the fray on Morean-Montferrat side, slaughtering many of Austrian and Polish soldiers stationed. While my master was skilled, they're outnumbered 60 to 1."

"?!"

A man with medieval armor spoke in shock, "My armies are still stationed there!"

"de Valette and Ruby was still there!" de Lastic panicked as well, thought Władysław saw that the Grand Master's face was showing a fake one.

'Weird...don't tell me that this is a trap?!'

"I see...how's your faction?" Foscari asked.

"Doge Foscari, as of now, the assassins are aiding de Valette, Ruby, and Master Hassan dealing with the incoming Montferrat invaders. While some others are aiding civilians to safety."

Murad II nodded, "I see. I think it's time to move haste." As he spoke to the Janissary, "Kalan tüm askerleri Kodja Hazar altında topla ve Varna'ya batıdan yaklaşmalarını söyle[17]."

"Bir paralı asker altında mı?[18]" The Janissary stammered.

"Evet[19]." Murad II spoke without hesitation.

"Çok iyi...Emirlerinizle birlikte gideceğim[20]."

The Janissary leaves as soon as he the old Sultan nodded. The old Sultan then spoke to everyone who's still in the encampment.

"Very well...onwards to Varna!"

And soon everyone yelled and marched.

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With ?

"ARRRRGH!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

*SCHINK!*

*KABOOOOOOOOM!*

"UGH!"

"URK!"

Chaos...

That was the right way to describe the situation in the encampment of HRE. Dead soldiers everywhere as broken shard of swords, body armors, and shields scattered across. As well as dead bodies (with scattered limbs of course).

"Tartsd meg a földdet! Ne hagyja, hogy bárki megkerüljön minket! Mutasd meg nekik elkötelezettségünket és Isten akaratát![21]"

A man with old medieval armor ordered as he stab another one of poor enemy, one that he wished not to kill.

Emphasis on not.

'I can't believe Byzantium backstabbed us!'

His order, sadly, was obeyed by none, as everything was erupted in chaos.

"Díj![22]"

"Várj...én vagyok a...[23]"

*SPLURT!*

Another soldier, a Eastern Medieval Infantry stabbed him with a sword. As he closing in to the man.

"Meghal![24]"

He tried to stab the man in old medieval armor, but the medieval armored man was too skilled.

*JLEB!*

*SPLURT!*

"ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

He fell down, dead as the sword stabbed his armor.

Soon, another soldier arrived, thankfully to the man, he lowered his sword as he sighed in relief.

"Hunyadi. Glad to see you alive," the soldier spoke.

"Fruzhin. Glad to see you too unharmed," the man in the old medieval armor, now named Hunyadi smiled.

Fruzhin sighed, "This is already bad. I lost 300 man to those rebels."

"Well...I lost 400. And worse, all the casualities are Władysław's most loyal soldiers...thanks to them. For a rebel, they sure are skilled, perhaps Ottoman funded them?"

"I'm not sure," Fruzhin replied as he swiped his sword, "Thankfully my armies are safe from this insanity..."

Soon after, two soldiers, one Bardiche infantry, and another Eastern Medieval infantry riding a horse come into Fruzhin and Hunyadi.

"Mircea?!" Fruzhin spoke, shocked that he survived.

"Whelp...I almost died to those rebels. Thankfully my cavalry scout saved me when he's finished with his patrol," the Bardiche infantry, Mircea II, spoke as he dropped down from the scout's horse, before he sighed, "And he bring a news from our spy. Bad one."

"How bad?"

"Well...We have a problem; roughly 60000 Ottoman soldiers are approaching Varna from west."

Fruzhin and Hunyadi cursed before.

"Yeah...looks like the rebels arrival making the Wagenburg of the Hussited[25] strategies proposed by that old man Cesarini was now useless eh?" Hunyadi laughed.

Fruzhin shook his head, "Can't believe this. But you're right."

Mircea II smiled, "Good news is we still have 10000 crusaders ready to fight those rebels and Ottomans, if they dared to attack us."

Not long after Mircea spoke, the chaos ended followed by the glorious yell.

"Finally the rebel has been defeated. Thank Lord," Fruzhin smiled.

"But what should we do if the Ottomans arrive? Escape?"

Hunyadi looked at Mircea incredulously, before spoke, "To escape is impossible, to surrender is unthinkable. Let us fight with bravery and honor our arms!"

"I see...I'll follow you," Fruzhin nodded.

As soon as the three (or four, if you included the cavalry scout) finished talking, they marched into the remaining loyal soldiers who survive the chaos, as Hunyadi spoke.

"Soldaten! Wir haben überlebt, was die Osmanen uns geliefert haben! Wir mögen zahlenmäßig unterlegen sein, aber mit unserem Glauben an den Allmächtigen und unserer Tapferkeit werden wir sie vernichten![26]"

Which followed by yell of the soldiers.

"März![27]"

However, before the soldiers even marched, another cavalry scout (in red flag, the cavarly scout who arrived with Mircea was wearing a armor with brown flag) arrived.

"Commander, Ottoman forces are crossing from Dardanelles! Genoese ships are mistaken them as our troops! With this happening, I can say our army will clash with them within two hours or less, given their speed."

The news completely caught Mircea, Fruzhin, and Hunyadi off guard.

"Genoese ships? What the hell?! Aren't they supposed to hold off the Ottomans along with Venetians?!" Fruzhin cursed.

"This is bad," Hunyadi muttered, "Es scheint, dass die Osmanen schneller auf uns zukommen. Aber keine Angst, wir sind bereit und werden sie im Namen Gottes zermalmen[28]!"

"Standfest sein! Zur Ehre Gottes![29]"

And everyone cheered again...for a second as they tensed to see two silhouettes.

Before a woman with tattered simple noble clothes, and a man with black robe (read: Ruby and Hassan) arrived.

"Are they our spy?" Fruzhin asked.

Hunyadi, seen the faces of the foreigner (in their point of view), shook his head, "No. But I'm not sure either they're with or against us. And they're far too unlikely to be rebels or Ottomans due to the girls clothes was somewhat closer to...Greek nobility."

Hunyadi then spoke, in a language that no one, even Mirca and Fruzhin thought, "Állj! Mondja el vállalkozását, különben tüzet fogunk rád![30]"

What did he received however was unexpected.

"Hunyadi János, én vagyok a diplomáciai diplomáciai képviselő a Velencei Kórházi Vezető Ligában...[31]"

"Ruby...there's a fucking traitor in HRE league who sided with the upsurper John IV and his Morean-Montferrat coalition! They're now trying to finish us, the HRE, and John VIII Palaeologus's army. And also, Cesarini was missing! And Osvaldas Saldaitis, according to one Juozas...eh"

"Juozas Jaruservicius."

"Thank you. And Osvaldas Saldaitis, according to one Juozas Jaruservicius here...he is one of the traitors!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

A Little flashback.

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, somewhere near the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta

*CTANG!*

"ARRRRGH!"

*BANG* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

"AIIYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!"

*BANG* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

Valletta and Juozas, who fell behind Hassan and Ruby to ensure the area (and poor civilians) was clear from the traitors of HRE (according to both), attacked in tandem, causing poor enemy soldiers to drop down, dead.

"de Valette, jūsų kairėje[32]!"

*BANG* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

"ARRRRRGHHHH!"

"Juozas, tavo kairė[33]!"

*SCHINK!* *CTANG!*

*FWOOOOOOOOOSH!*

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

"Dėl diplomato, jūs tikrai kovojate geriau nei meistras Vladislovas[34]!"

"_I wish."_ / _{I wish}_

Valletta smiled at Juozas before shook his head and sighed, "Na, žinai...Linkiu, kad būčiau fronto linijos kareivis, o ne sušiktas diplomatas[35]."

Juozas smiled as he cringed in his mind, 'Taip, aš suprantu, kodėl jums niekada nepatinka būti diplomatu. Tavo burna per daug bloga[36].'

*BANG* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

Valletta fired at the last enemy Montferrat soldiers on the head, blowing it off as the dead soldier's body flung.

'Ir tas tavo muškietas yra per daug galingas iš arti[37]!'

Juozas also cringed by the fact the musket Valletta use, which is actually a Benelli Nova Pump Tactical shotgun, was too powerful even in a close range, even able to penetrate the armor of the enemy.

Valletta smiled as he saw none of enemy rebels left in the inn.

"Phew! Tai paskutinis iš jų! Juozai, skubėkime į tavo stovyklą ir informuokime likusią savo armiją...Jei Osvaldas yra vienas iš išdavikų pusių su uzurpatorius John IV, kaip jis sakė, ten turi būti kažkas arti savo stovyklą, taip pat...[38]"

Juozas's eyes widened as he noticed Valletta's words, "Tu teisus! Leiskite paskubėkite! Aš tikiu, kad ledi Ruby ir juodu apsiaustu apsivilkęs vyras taip pat skubėjo į stovyklą.[39]" Before he nodded as he bowed down at Valletta.

"Huh?"

Which confused Valletta.

_{Don't play dumb Valletta. He must be saying thanks.}_

"_Hey I know...but it's better to play it safe than sorry. He might be a traitor as well"_

"Diplomatas de Valette, ačiū, kad išgelbėjote mano gyvybę. Aš esu Juozas Jaruservičius, Vilniaus 1-ojo pulko kareivis ir kapitonas. Kova kartu su tavimi yra garbė[40]," Juozas spoke.

_{See?}_

"_Ooooookkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy."_

_{Stop over reacting.__ You're not BJ Blazkowicz on Wolfenstein RPG.__}_

"_Meh."_

"Taip pat...tegul ne gaišti laiko, ar mes?[41]" Valletta responded as he nodded and leave alongside Juozas.

#Ugh...too many Lithuanians here...why don't author changed the language into it instead?#

#Because you're Roza Idiotka. Also, don't you see most of our fourth wall chat banter are all in English?#

_{Roza gets Ro__a__zted, RIP.}_

"_Chinatsu, that's a pun?"_

Nah, more like the most uncreative attempt ever, changing only the oza to oaz.

* * *

Back to present day (or situation)

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta and Ruby

Valletta and Juozas quickly catch up with Ruby and Hassan (the later knows of their arrival though) as they arrived, while they took a little breath.

"Po velnių, kad beveik nereikėjo laiko bėgti su jumis, mister diplomatai[42]!" Juozas praised Valletta as he took his breath.

"Hehe. Dėkoju[43]," Valletta replied with a smile...as he looked at Juozas, also took his time breathing.

'Juozas sure can give Fu Hua a run for her money, if this is about running contest.'

"Net meistras Vladislovas negali taip greitai bėgti...gerai, ne be žirgo[44]," Juozas muttered the last part, which is unknown best to him, was heard by Valletta.

'Yup...figures.'

"Állj! Mondja el vállalkozását, különben tüzet fogunk rád![45]"

Juozas, hearing a voice familiar to him, spoke to Valletta.

"Tai yra Johno Hunyadi balsas, jis klausia, ar jūsų diplomatė ledi Ruby yra priešas, ar ne. Mes turėtume jį informuoti apie...[46]"

"_Um...do you give Ruby a language to understand Hungarian during the transfer?"_

_{Er...Valletta, according to wiki, Jerzy can understand Hungarian. Alongside...__Polish, Ruthenian, Serbian, Turkish, German, and Romanian. Pretty sure she did teach Ruby to spoke one. The other language...well, I did transfer.}_

"_Well...glad to know that.__ Also, I think we broke the history again. Battle of Varna was on 10 November, not 8 November.__"_

_{FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...}_

Valletta silenced Juozas (and Chinatsu, thankfully) with a finger in his mouth as he smiled, "Nesijaudinkite, Ruby gali tai sutvarkyti...nes ji gali kalbėti vengriškai. Bet aš įstosiu, jei iškils pavojus[47]."

"Huh?"

What did one Juozas Jaruservicius see and heard first time about Ruby, was something he did not expected.

"Hunyadi János, én vagyok a diplomáciai diplomáciai képviselő a Velencei Kórházi Vezető Ligában...[48]"

"Matai...tau pasakė[49]?" Valletta smiled.

"Aš...Aš tikiu jumis, diplomatas de Valette[50]," Juozas replied, albeit shaken by Ruby's fluency.

_{Valletta, problem...Big one. Another army, Teutonic and Knights Templar alongside Morean soldiers are closing in...And...}_

"_And?"_

_{They're...THEY'RE QUICKLY HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS US! TAKE OVER THEIR CONVERSATION NOW!}_

"_FUCK!"_

Valletta cursed, as he spoke loudly...

"Ruby...there's a fucking traitor in HRE league who sided with the usurper John IV and his Morean-Montferrat coalition!"

Not to Hunyadi but to Ruby.

Everyone, needless to say, was surprised.

'So Juozas is alright,' Hunyadi thought as he saw another man with one Lithuanian soldiers he's familiar with as he thought about one friend he's close with.

'But where's Osvaldas? And why he's dressed more like a commoner?'

"PIGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"I see. The second wave of the usurpers has arrived. This is bad."

"Valletta-san...do you say what?"

"_Let me finished first, Jerzy."_

"Okay."

"They're now trying to finish us, the HRE, and John VIII Palaeologus's army. And also, Cesarini was missing! And Osvaldas Saldaitis, according to one Juozas...eh" Valletta stopped as he looked at Juozas.

'Ar jis pamiršta mano vardą[51]?' Juozas thought...before he spoke.

"Juozas Jaruservicius."

"Thank you. And Osvaldas Saldaitis, according to one Juozas Jaruservicius here...he is one of the traitors!"

"WHAT?!"

"And even worse, we're having a second wave of enemy usurper coming down here to finish us."

Valletta pointed to the north, and soon...they see a smoke...closing down on them.

Needless to say, everyone in HRE camp was shocked (Ruby, Hunyadi, and Hassan was tensed but quickly readied their weapon), while Juozas sighed.

"How do you..."

"Hunyadi? I'm sorry but news flash: Genoa and Venice are enemies and we're having a Byzantium civil war in our area." Valletta cut before reloading his shotgun, "Well consider that news obsolete. And this one is new: Turns out that HRE and Ottomans are under attack by one Morean-Monfferrat coalition to take the Byzantine throne. And oh, before you're asking who am I? I'm Jean Parisot de Valette, the Knights diplomat. Nice to meet you, umm..."

"What?!" Mircea and Fruzhin was surprised to see the revelation.

"John Hunyadi, diplomat de Valette. I see...Osvaldas have sought us out," Hunyadi spoke coldly as he took the news hard before he spoke to the remaining troops, alongside soldiers under Mircea and Fruzhin who have gathered alongside earlier.

'And this diplomat went far away just to warn his enemies? His motives might be unclear but since he brings Juozas to safety, I think I can trust him...for now, though there're something's off with this diplomat,' Hunyadi thought as he calculating Valletta's posture.

'And this Ruby.'

_{Valletta, Hunyadi seems cautious to us.}_

"_Well...I think he's the same with me...I think, we're wary of any possible betrayal."_

_{Point.}_

"Jeder, wir wurden von einem unserer Brüder verraten[52]," Hunyadi spoke as his voice started to slowly increased, "Zu denken, dass eine solche Übertretung am Tag geschehen wird, die wir für unsere Kreuzzug vorbereiten[53]," his voice raised even louder.

"PIIIGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Jerzy, Hunyadi-san was scary," Ruby shrieked.

"He's Ruby, and for a good reason. He never accept such betrayal on his side. Have no fear, Ruby-san, he understands what Valletta-san spoke," Jerzy replied mentally on Ruby, also comforting her.

'Jis pyksta...džiaugiuosi, kad nesu prieš jį[54],' Juozas gulped, glad that he was still on his good side.

"Das ist inakzeptabel...[55]"

"Inakzeptabel![56]" Every soldiers yelled in unision.

"...und sie sollen mit dem Tod bestraft werden![57]" Hunyadi's voice boomed even louder followed by cheers from the remaining soldiers.

"Jeder, auf dem Hut[58]!" Hunyadi's voice finally reached its peak as he yelled the only command, followed by hands raised (Valletta, Ruby, Juozas, and Hassan just nodded).

As everyone readied their swords, pikes, cannons, bows, and basically anything used as weapons, Hunyadi walked to Valletta.

"I see, mister diplomat. I thanked you to bring this troubling news in our doorstep but I think we must hold until..."

Another scout rushed into him, cut anything Hunyadi wanted to speak...

"Rossz hírek! Hatvanezer oszmán gyorsan megközelíti táborunkat nyugatról...[59]"

Before he stopped.

_{Hungarian scout? Well...I guess the scout is super damn lucky to avoid the bloodshed.}_

"_Agreed. Alongside the timely arrival with Foscari and co...with __Władysław."_

_{And the goddamn Cecilia – Amelia duo.}_

"_You still can't forgive Cecilia eh?"_

_{Shut up. I hate her with all my passion. Not her body, mind you.}_

"_Yes...yes..."_

"Mi a baj, katona[60]?"

The scout's eyes widened as he saw his south, a good number of soldiers are approaching them but to his surprise, are the flags and the commanders. Ottoman flags are standing alongside the flag of Kingdom of Poland, Grand Duchy of Lithuania, the Holy Roman Empire, the Knights Hospitaller and the Serene Republic of Venice.

"_Dayum, Foscari is one nutjob for sure."_

"...és ez az a Władysław? Megértem, hogy a császárral jön, de miért jön az oszmán szultán mellett[61]?"

"?!"

Hunyadi was completely baffled with the situation, as he shared the same sentiment with the scout, why the hell Władysław and Emperor Frederick came alongside their enemies Sultan Murad II and a kid.

"Oh, for a record," Valletta added, "Before you eat a fly from your gaping mouth, that 12 year old kid was Mehmed II, the current Sultan of Ottoman Empire."

Valletta's word completely made Hunyadi...

"Did you just say a fucking twelve year old kid who was alongside Sultan Murad II was the current Ottoman Sultan?"

Lost his mind.

"Yes...and he was his son."

Valletta's smile completely caused Hunyadi to...

"Haah...excuse me, I need to chill a little bit."

Hunyadi left while Valletta, why do you look at me?

"_Author, is this even in the script?"_

Um...no? (sees the work being burned by a Arbalester Honkai zombie who were invading author's workdesk)

Oh, fuck me...again?

_{Goddammit! Another Honkai zombie invasion to author's work place.}_

Roza? Lili?

#KATYUSHA HAMMMA!#

Oi...not that...

*KABOOOOOOOM!*

* * *

"_Author's temporary fixing the damage caused by the sudden zombie invasion. I'm here to deliver your temporary break."_

_{Wait, Rozaliya broke the desk?}_

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta and Ruby

"Er...Hunyadi?"

Valletta, why the hell you asked that?

"_In case he is accidentally aware of us as the fourth wall breaker squad, thanks to that damn Arbalester Honkai zombie."_

Oh.

Hunyadi sighed, before smiled (thank god, he followed the script) "I'm fine...I'm just baffled by the Ottoman's bravery of picking a 12 year old kid as their Sultan and sending him into the battlefield nonetheless."

Valletta smiled, "Well...that and situations like this, as he's inexperienced of leading a squad. And the old Sultan actually wanted a peace."

"I know...I might ask for my elder to accompany me to give some pointers." Hunyadi replied as he looked at Valletta.

'I see...for a young diplomat like him, he's sure blunt. It was just his somewhat goofy nature of his that concerns me? Either he takes this too easy or he has experience dealing with situation like this?'

Little did Hunyadi know that Valletta wasn't any of those...as he actually prefers to act a fool as he likes to fool most people.

#2 FAST 2 FURIOUS TIME!#

"?!"

#2 fast, 2 fast, 2 furious, 2 furious, 2 fast, 2 act a fo...#

*TWHACK!*

#OWWWWIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!#

Roza, next time mind your troll timing...this is grave situation and don't turn it into a joke.

"_..."_

#SOOOOWWWWWWWWYYYYYYYYYYY! T_T#

#Baka Roza!#

#LILI!#

Okay, let's ignore the Olenyeva duo bantering for now.

Władysław, being the front of the temporary HRE-Venetian coaltion, rushed into Valletta and Hunyadi.

"Juozas, cieszę się z tobą zobaczyć w porządku[62]," Władysław smiled as he saw one of his most trusted allies were fine, before his face turned into confusion, "Gdzie jest Osvaldas[63]?"

Juozas's smile turned frown as he heard Osvaldas's name being spoken, "Przepraszam, mój przyjacielu Władysław. Ale Osvaldas nas zdradził. Jest po stronie uzurpatora Jana IV Paleologa, gdy próbuje mnie zabić.[64]"

Władysław's eyes widened as he heard the truth.

"Na szczęście panu dyplomacie de Valette udało się mnie uratować i oczyścić obszar uzurpatorów, gdy spieszyliśmy się z powrotem do naszego obozu[65]."

Juozas spoke as he shook his head, while Władysław was fully shocked.

'I can't believe one of my best friends are sided with the usurpers! And to thought that this diplomat de Valette, despite his foul mouth, decided to go lengths to save him instead of himself. He's truly a noble, it just was shame that we're enemies...though I'm glad he isn't for now.'

"Chociaż straciliśmy wszystkich naszych żołnierzy w karczmie jak jesteśmy ocalałych u boku pani Ruby i Mistrzu Hassanie [66]."

"Je-zu[67]!"

While Frederick, having known a bit of Polish, widened his eyes as well.

'Władysław cursed? God, this is bad. But how the hell the diplomats Foscari tasked with watching over Cesarini survive? Don't tell me...'

As he looked at the Knights Grand Master...

'Dammit! You crazy de Lastic! You goddamn lucky bastard!'

"To jest tragedia[68]," Władysław spoke as he kicked the wind before he turned around as he face the now coalition troops.

"Wszyscy[69]!" He yelled as everyone stood, as he gestured to Foscari.

Foscari gestured Murad II, who gestured de Lastic. And de Lastic, who in return, gestured Valletta instead. The later reluctantly moved to Władysław as Władysław and him both stared at each other, creating confusion to everyone.

"What?"

"You supposed to follow what I spoke in Turkish."

"Valletta, really?"

"_Ruby, Jerzy, in my defense, I have no idea he want me to translate that in Turkish."_

_{I seconded that. __Władysław forgot that, besides he was forced to be there...}_

"Go ahead. I'll translate after."

Władysław nodded as he spoke, "My, krzyżowcy, wojownicy wybrani przez Boga, jesteśmy tutaj, aby uwolnić naszych braci w Bułgarii[70]."

Valletta looked at Władysław as he sighed...

_{For the fucking love of Mount Taikan, Władysław, you bloody idiot! That was hard as fuck to translate!}_

"_Time for some improvisation then."_

"Herkes! Ülkenin gururlu savaşçıları olarak, arkadaşlarımızı Bulgaristan'daki baskıdan kurtarmak için buradayız[71]," Valletta spoke.

Murad II and Frederick was caught off-guard, due to Valletta word of choice, albeit with different thought.

'He's know that we're not only multiethnic, but also warriors from different country and different religion. Now I know why de Lastic picked Valletta as a diplomat instead despite his...somewhat colorful mouth.' – Murad II.

'Despite his dirty words and his bad temper, he knows how to pick a word carefully to motivate people, as we are come from different regions, I need quickly recruit him to sway some of the rebels's will to broke free and my opposition to sway on our side.' – Frederick.

"And...Oi, Władysław, spoke German, not Polish," Valletta added.

Władysław blinked at Valletta before realized his mistake. He was here as the overall superior commander of the HRE, which mostly was dominated by German speaking nation (or kingdom, or duchy, or free cities, whatever), before sheepishly replied, "My bad."

Frederick also facepalmed at his stupidity, he forgot to tell him one.

"Wir, die Kreuzfahrer, die gewählten Krieger von Gott, sind hier, um unsere Brüder in Bulgarien zu befreien[72]."

_{Shit...not enough time. They're here.}_

"_Shit, Hassan, get your assassins to attack."_

"I see. I shall move now."

"_Ruby, sync with Jerzy and fire at will."_

"Hai."

"Orders received, Valletta-san."

*FHUN!*

Before Władysław spoke even further, Valletta broke off from the formation as he spoke to him.

"Władysław, too late for the speech. ATTACK!"

de Lastic, Murad II, Foscari, Frederick, Fruzhin, Mircea, Hunyadi, Cecilia, and Amelia, hearing Valletta's word, quickly moved into action. The first seven ordered their orders before moving into the battlefield.

"Everyone, CHARGE!"

"Millet, düşmanları yok edin. Ve oğlum Mehmed güvenliğini sağlamak. Bu savaş yaptığı ilk gelişim[73]."

"Mostrare loro che cosa siamo veneziani non sono quello a pasticciare con, essere sia in mare o nella guerra terrestre[74]!"

"Jeder, zur Ehre Gottes und des Landes, vernichtet diese Usurpatoren[75]!"

"Нататък! На слава[76]!"

"Arătați-le puterea Vlahilor! Nu-i putem lăsa pe strămoșii noștri dezamăgiți de înfrângerea noastră[77]!"

"Amíg én, Wallachia Fehér Lovagja állok, győztes leszünk! Kövess minket! Dicsőségre[78]!"

While the later two, quickly draw their spear and estoc as they charged into the battlefield as well.

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Władysław and Juozas

Władysław, who was three seconds late due to he saw dusts from the north, quickly gathered his combat readiness as he ordered.

"ATAK[79]!"

"Nes Dievo šlovės, ATAKA[80]!"

While Juozas did the same as he took a moment as he trying to get into one of the horses the HRE provide and rode alongside Władysław. Before Juozas could speed up, Władysław gestured his left hand to hold him.

"?"

Władysław, rode on his horse, asked at his most trusted friend, "Juozas, jak udało ci się zabić Osvaldasa? Ponieważ, o ile wiem, jest on o wiele bardziej doświadczony niż ty[81]."

Juozas shook his head, "Nie, Osvaldas złapał mnie z tropu, jak powiedział mi, że wiem zbyt wiele templariuszy wielkiego planu wykorzystania Honkai.[82]"

This quickly bring Władysław to rose his eyebrows "Jak więc przetrwasz?[83]"

"Ja i Osvaldas zbliżamy się do dyplomaty de Valette, kiedy on oświadczył prawdę, że uważano mnie za winnego Templariuszowi. Jednak, gdy Osvaldas mówił, że Templariuszowi pomógł „Wąż Światowy", aby ujarzmić Honkai...[84]" Juozas paused as he waited until every troops aren't near their vicinity.

"...dyplomata de Valette zabił go muszkietem, który magicznie pojawił się znikąd[85]."

Władysław's eyes widened. However, before he could rush into the battlefield, Juozas hold him.

"Wiem, że się spieszysz. Ale chcę wyznać o templariuszy.[86]"

"Templariusz? Dlaczego[87]?" Władysław was confused with the sudden change of tone from his best friend.

"Wiesz, że byłem jednym z nich, prawda[88]?" Władysław nodded, as Juozas continued, "Tak...miesiąc przed planem naszej dalszej krucjaty w Warnie zostałem wezwany na jedno z ważnych spotkań templariuszy. Spotkanie zakończyło się tym, że my, templariusze, wykorzystamy tę krucjatę nie tylko do uwolnienia Bałkanów ze szponów osmańskich, ale także do ustanowienia panowania Jana Paleologa jako prawowitego cesarza Bizancjum.[89]"

"Co się z tym dzieje[90]?" Władysław huffed as he know that news, before he realize something, "Czekaj, Jan IV[91]?"

Juozas nodded, "Tak i gorzej...wykorzystali różowe potwory zwane Honkai, jak powiedziałem wcześniej, aby zabić Jana VIII, ponieważ zbytnio faworyzował Hashshashina. Ale pamiętasz, kiedy udało mi się podkraść jednego z naszych informatorów do bazy Knights Hospitaller na Rodos, kiedy zaatakowali ich Mamelucy[92]"

Władysław nodded, as Juozas's face turned sour, "Honkai jest potworem więcej zła niż samego diabła, oni są w stanie zniszczyć świat.[93]"

Juozas's revlation bring a shock to the young Polish king's face.

"To koszmar, nie, to apokalipsa," the king muttered softly.

Juozas, seeing the young king's expression, spoke in concern.

"Władysław?"

Władysław didn't budge.

"Władysław?"

The king still didn't spoke any word.

"Władysław!"

"Tak[95]?"

"Wszystko w porządku[96]?"

"Juozas, czy wierzysz, że to jakiś zły znak, który przytrafi się nam, nie, całemu chrześcijaństwu[97]?" Władysław asked back his friend.

Juozas could only shook his head, "Bzdury! Wierzę, że będziemy prosperować tak długo, jak długo Bóg będzie z nami[98]!"

Władysław could only smile to see his friend's optimism, before he spoke to Juozas.

"Juozas, czy możesz zbliżyć nas do pana de Valette lub lady Ruby? Myślę, że mogą wiedzieć o tym Honkai[99]."

Juozas only smiled as he spoke before left.

"Zobaczę co mogę[100]."

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, near the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta and Ruby

Valletta, who was first in the battlefield quickly switched his Benelli Nova Pump Tactical to Mossberg 590M Tri-Rail as he quickly fired at unfortunate enemy, either Bardiche Infantry, Eastern Medieval Infantry, Halberd Infantry, Latin Medieval Infantry, Chevauchée, Western Medieval Knights, Druzhina Cavalry, or Eastern Knights.

_{That's a awfully lot of enemy soldier description, why you shouldn't called it Morean-Montferrat coalition soldiers?}_

"_Because Chinatsu, they're also backed by Teutonic Order, and the goddamn Templar. And much worse, they have some of the moles in the HRE, so it's possible to aid the usurper. And Honkai. Add the World Serpent that capable of utilizing the Honkai DNA and using it into a people, and boom...welcome to hell. Though, about the coalition soldiers, you're right...simplification is important. I'd rather called it the usurper armies."_

_{Speaking of hell, you got the first phase: You're surrounded.}_

"_Better me than everyone else. I just hope Ruby and others quickly aid me, this is just a small fraction of them."_

_{Wait, you mean there's...}_

"_Yes...plenty."_

_{FUCK!}_

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

"AAARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Σκοτώστε αυτόν τον άνθρωπο[101]!"

"Tutti, circondatelo[102]!"

"Ζήτω[103]," Valletta responded sarcastically as he see the surrounding usurper soldiers while he slung his 590M and drew his kitchen knife, "Όποιος θέλει να είναι ένα σουβλάκι κρέας, παρακαλώ παρατεταγμένη στην ουρά...[104]"

"Ένα κοινότοπο ?! Πάρτε το κεφάλι του[105]!"

"Attaccarlo! Nessuna pietà[106]!"

Valletta sighed his head, "...ή μήπως όχι[107]."

As he quickly slashed one of the Montferrat soldiers in the body armor. The simple kitchen knife doing wonders as it slashes through the armor of the unlucky soldiers...

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...and his arteries, as the poor soldier fell down, dead.

"Εχ, είσαι νεκρός ούτως ή άλλως[108]," Valletta mocked as he lazily avoid another slash from a Morean soldier before, swiftly cut his left hand...

*SWOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHH!*

...from a slash to the shoulder.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His loud shout didn't last long as Valletta picked his fallen left hand and smashed it into him with such force, enough to snap his neck, killing him instantly.

Another Montferrat and Morean (read: the usurper) soldier tried to charge at him, only to met with two knee slam followed into two stab straight in the head of the two soldiers.

Not long after the loss of another ally of them, the surrounding usurper armies quickly concenterated their attacks at Valletta. But he easily avoided that, even managed to kill some of them thanks to their close proximity before...

_{Valletta, Ruby's charging at one behind you.}_

"Ω, κόλαση όχι[109]! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

A gunshot was heard, killing another usurper soldier trying to attack Valletta from behind, though it was close to Valletta as well.

"DAFUQ?!"

_{Or aiming...}_

"_Chinatsu, you duncehead, I had this one in control."_

_{Oh...blame Jerzy then...}_

"_Oi, Jerzy, next time tell Ruby that I had the situation under control."_

"Forgive me, Valletta-san. I think you're in trouble for a moment so I asked Ruby to shoot them."

"Um...ah...yeah...I thought for a moment you're in trouble, Valletta."

"_Ruby, I'm fine. At least, I'm glad you have come arrive, though...mind your shot next time, you nearly killed me."_

"Muuu...I'm sorry, Valletta."

"Forgive me, Valletta-san."

"_Nah...Ruby, time to defend our friend, use anything you have learn from me, Chinatsu, and Jerzy to defeat them!"_

"YES!"

As soon as Ruby finished her mental talking with Valletta, they quickly split again and focused their attack on fending off the usurper army, effectively cut their attention, as now the Teutonic Order and Moreans soldiers are against him, while the Templar and Montferrat ones are surrounding Ruby.

"Nimm sie[110]!"

"Oi! Du kämpfst gegen mich[111]!" Valletta hold any of Teutonic Order and Morea soldiers tried to escape from his vicinity as he give them a middle finger, giving them a glare as everyone now focused their attention on him.

"WHA?! Valletta, that's rude!"

_{Ah, classic Valletta. A good ol middle finger.}_

"Only you are calling that classic, Chinatsu. I wonder if your barbaric behavior are corrupting him."

_{Jerzy, for that: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!}_

"_Ruby, I was taunting them so they're focused on me, split their focuses first before finish them off. A common ways of strategy, you can use the other ways rather than that sign instead, like mocking their poor piss of the armor. Seriously, a simple kitchen knife like this is able to cut their latest, finest armor? Well, that's a joke. Even the worst of the Knights armor can withstand this cut better."_

"Oh...a strategy lesson. Wait, Valletta, taunting is one of them?"

"_Jerzy, yes. Super effective to make them lose cool and their focus quickly, no matter your opponent is."_

"No wonder. I'll...keep that in mind."

"Muori, pagano[112]!"

"*sigh*Ruby, kill them."

"Eh...wha...uh..."

"Now...or we die."

"Um..."

'I'm sorry that it have to be end this way. But for the sake of my father and Valletta, I'll have to kill you,' Ruby looked down for a moment as she steeled her resolve before...

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

*BUGH!*

"SCREEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

*CTANG!*

*SWWWWWOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

All hell breaks loose, as everyone tried to get Valletta and Ruby. Keyword tried.

"Du flankierst sie von links! Wir werden sie von rechts überraschen[113]!"

"Ruby, the Templars are trying to flank us from the right and the Montferrat from the left."

"How difficult?"

"Compared to Honkai assault in Rhodes and Edirne, it's easier, still we have to be cautious. I suggest we broke the Montferrat side, they're less armored than the Templar."

As Ruby quickly dashed into the Montferrats, giving them no time to set their flanking plan as they're slowly being killed.

"Όλοι, μετά από αυτόν[114]!"

"HAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Moreans and Teutonic Orders are faring worse, and even worse thanks to poorly coordinated attack.

"Dummkopf! Ich sagte ihnen, sie sollen das Kind festhalten, bis unsere Kavallerie ankommt. Alle umzingeln ihn und ermüden ihn, bis unsere Kavallerie eintrifft[115]!"

_{That...was lame.}_

"_Well, more like unorganized. The Teutons might have a plan with their cavalry before the Moreans decided to go yolo on me. You need to go loose?"_

_{Nah...I'm too cool. You do yourself.}_

"_Okay then."_

Valletta quickly went into a MMA stance before charging at the closest soldier before choking and using him as a meat shield.

"Τι πρέπει να κάνουμε? Κρατάει ένα δικό μας[116]."

"Σκοτώστε τον, είναι άχρηστος...[117]"

"Αλλά...[118]"

"Πρέπει να...[119]"

The poor Morean commander was choked by Valletta as drop his previous meat shield (which, unknownbest to the Moreans, was already dead by the time Valletta put twist his body in the front thanks to his too strong choke), surprising anyone but not the Teutonic commander.

"Heh, weißt du was? Feuer auf den verdammten Moreaner. Er ist nutzlos. Das könnte die Miliz als auch töten[120]."

_{Well...that was sad.}_

"_And they're idiots as well...they care at their own safety, not looking at their comrades."_

As the mental communication over, Valletta rushed like hell, giving any of the Moreans and Teutons no chance to survive as they fell down lifelessly, not even when the famed Teuton cavalry come.

Little did both Valletta and Ruby know, they just wiped almost the whole second wave all by themselves.

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, near the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Cecilia and Amelia.

The first time Cecilia and Amelia entered the battlefield alongside the high ranking members of both the HRE and the Venetian trade league, they expected to get their glory. Instead, they're welcomed by a very horrifying sight...

Dead bodies...

Dead bodies everywhere.

Friend and foe, fell down died.

But they're also welcomed by a biggest shock of them all.

The usurpers army under John IV was wiped out...and that was all by Ruby and Valletta, as everyone were given a sight of their capabilities.

"Mom?"

Cecilia looked at Amelia, her mouth agape with the sight of Valletta and a supposedly cute Ruby...

Yes, the supposedly cute Ruby motherfucking Kurosawa killing the enemy soldiers with ease.

"The hell? de Lastic, this is why I was pissed. Why given them a role of diplomats while they're goddamn more skilled on the battlefield, not even Skanderbeg is able to clean the whole battlefield in less than ten minutes?!"

Turns out Amelia was pissed at the Knights Grand Master. While the HRE (and the Ottomans) commanders have different thought.

'They...they're merciless. Good God we're on his good side.' – Mircea.

'Lord...I was grateful for once, we're not on war with the fucking Venetian trade league.' – Fruzhin.

'I...screw making them a diplomat, they're better as the army leader. Though the man's musket is something. I wonder if he can share it to me.' – Frederick.

'Wha...lady Ruby and mister Valletta is very...very strong. I wonder if they can be swayed to our side' – Mehmed II.

'For a man and woman who was a diplomat, their skills in the battlefield are more than our finest Grand Vizier. I'm impressed with what do you choice de Lastic.' – Murad II.

'de Lastic, you lucky bastard.' – Foscari.

While Hunyadi smiled.

'Figures. That man's goofy nature is just his way to fool his enemies. He has enough expreience on the battlefield. Ruby also fight good as well, but she reminds me of Władysław when I was teaching him. Ah, good times.'

de Lastic could only sheepishly responded as he shook his head.

"Because...we're running out of the diplomats. And they're more valuable to be thrown away into death."

"Ah," everyone chorused.

While Amelia kept her pout, inaccidentally spilled one big secret, "Stupid de Lastic and stupid run our of diplomats excuse. Your diplomats get killed in all country but Muscovy a year ago."

This brings everyone a surprised look from to, from her mother as well.

"Mom?"

While Foscari sighed, 'I wish de Lastic can be...'

Before his eyes widened, '...wait, all diplomats killed, not caught?'

de Lastic's serene expression turned frown, "I never thought that will be revealed by you Amelia, of all people. Yes...that was the price that nearly Jacques D'Aboville paid. That's why I picked Valletta and Ruby as diplomat. While initially was not the best option, my sort of gamble was proved to be right. These two knows any of possible danger, strategies, and also keeping their eyes open and their ears on."

It was then Firenzi spoke, "Doesn't mean you can rely on them all my friend. While their self defense was better than any of us."

'HEY?!' Both Amelia and Cecilia pissed off, their defense was better (according to them).

"It was soon one day they'll age and they'll lost their edge. Even if they're God themselves."

Firenzi paused as he readied his weapon while facing south.

"They didn't know that John IV also has moles in our party. One of our scouts has just finished reported."

Everyone's eyes widened, while Murad II quickly signaled one of his scouts to come closer.

"Kodja Hazar'ı ayrıldıktan hemen sonra güneybatıya hareket ettirin[121]!"

Firenzi also called his scout.

"Massimo, arrivare a Kodja Hazar e gli disse di fornire un segnale di attacco. Stiamo per dare a coloro traditori inferno[122]."

"Well...shit."

Everyone quickly signaled the attack signal as the charged to the south.

While Murad II spoke to de Lastic.

"Grand Master, I demand to know the full truth if your all diplomats but Valletta and Ruby after this battle."

'Looks like I'm not the one concerned with these diplomats,' Foscari, Frederick, and Hunyadi thought.

de Lastic sighed, resigned himself.

"Very well."

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, near the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta and Ruby

Valletta and Ruby, having finished with the second wave, were suddenly baffled with their own friend moving south.

So does Władysław and Juozas (alongside 3 armies of 1000) as they took a different route to the already brutalized battlefield.

"The hell?"

"Pragaras[123]?"

Was completely all what they can said.

"Valletta."

"_Hassan"_ / "Hassan?" / _{Hassan}_ / "Hassan-san?"

"This is just in, and bad. The scout from the Italian Lingua has found a baffling secret. John IV also has mole in our alliance as well."

"_FUCKING ASSHOLE!"_

"Let me guess...they're the third wave that that dumb Teutons spoke before his death?"

"As expected from the intels of the HRE, you're right."

_{JERZY, YOU ONCE WAS THE FUCKING INTEL OF THE HRE?}_

"Yes. But I have no idea of that. It crossed my mind as well."

"_Should have known that it was possible for backstab. That __Skanderbeg__ and Naxos's Giacomo II was off. Skanderbeg was easy, but Giacomo? Fuck...wait...something's off."_

"?"

"Valletta-san?"

Valletta, sensing something amiss, asking Władysław, "Do you still have backup?"

Władysław nodded, "Only 5000, why?"

_{?!}_

Valletta qucikly swiped one arrow with his knife from the east, saving one baffled Polish solider.

"?!"

Everyone quickly alerted as they raised their weapon as Valletta spoke. "Because...the battle between the usurper John IV Palaeologus and Demetrius Palaeologus against John VIII Palaeologus and his support Constantine XI Dragases Palaeologus's was in the east. The south one was just the bait!"

"I...I have no idea that the battlefield already reached this area."

"_Because me neither, Hassan, until I see Albanian soldiers in the fray."_

"In John VIII's side?"

"_Sadly, Jerzy, Demetrius."_

_{Also, shit...Herrescher energy detected and the World Serpent.}_

#SON OF A...#

_{Lili, Roza, calm down. We can't just go rush B at them. We need any possible clue to prove it true.}_

"_Chinatsu's right."_

Władysław's eyes widened before he rushed into one of his scout.

"Powiedz wszystkim, że prawdziwa bitwa między uzurpatorem Janem IV i Janem VIII ma miejsce na wschodzie Warny. Ten południowy był tylko przynętą, która odciągnęła nas od ratowania Bizancjum! Dostań natychmiast to zamówienie[124]!"

As the scout quickly left to warn the others of possible diversion at his instruction, Władysław spoke...

"I see. Diplomat, do you have better idea than having us butchered by...Skanderbeg?!"

Everyone on the Władysław's command and Ruby's eyes widened. It was even more shocking to hear the next roar as the war goes closer to them.

"DE VALETTE! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

No one expected Valletta's response.

"YOU FUCKING TREACHEROUS ISKANDER! I'LL FINISH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Diplomat de Valette!" Władysław yelled as he was stopped by the next worst thing.

'It can't be...why...why Cardinal...why?'

Giuliano Cesarini and Branda da Castiglione were alright...in the John IV's side with their Stratioti Cavalry armor charging at John VIII's army.

"Tch!" Ruby spit...clearly in disgust seeing the development ahead on them.

"Cesarini was a traitor?!"

"I was surprised with that too Jerzy-san, that man...no that fool has nothing left to save. He's as well as dead, just like Otto and his Schicksal."

_{__Of course. __God-fucking-dammit, Cesarini has fooled us!__ Thank god, Juozas told us that.__}_

"Chinatsu, Juozas told you and Valletta that?"

_{Well yeah.}_

"Juozas, tu absoliutus beprotis[125]," Valletta smiled before he shook his head and forming a frown, "Malonu, kad jūs man pasakėte, kad kardinolas Cesarini buvo vienas iš aukšto rango personalo slaptame Templar susitikime. Bet jūs man nesakėte, kad Skanderbegas taip pat buvo vienas iš jų[126]!"

Juozas, seeing the development could only spoke one word as his eyes widened.

"O šūdas[127]!"

Władysław, seeing the development, also has his eyes widened.

"Je-zu[128]!"

While Valletta lost his frown before he smirked.

"Well, nice to know these guys while it lasted, Władysław, there's no turning back. And lead the way."

Władysław, quickly regained his composure as he spoke.

"You're right," before pointed his sword to the battle ahead.

"Każdy, szansa, sąd, zbawienie nas się zaczyna. Pomóż Janowi VIII i posłał Jana IV wraz ze zdrajcami, niech to będzie Czempion Chrystusa lub Wielki Kardynał Cesarini, w otchłań piekielną[129]."

Everyone tensed as their leader spoke, while Valletta, Ruby, and Juozas readied their weapon.

"Ci, którzy są lojalni wobec prawowitego Jana VIII i prawdziwego Boga, otrzymają zbawienie, a ci, którzy się im sprzeciwi, zostaną potępieni[130]."

"ZOSTANĄ CHRONIONE[131]!" Everyone yelled, adrenaline begin to enter their veins.

"Zostaną im pokazane, dlaczego jesteśmy obrońcą prawdziwej wiary! ATAKUJ NICH WSZYSTKICH, DAĆ IM ŻADNEJ LITOŚCI[132]!"

And thus, the true battle of Varna begin.

* * *

Ending song:

**Song: Swedish Pagans** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

A yelling chours can be heard as the Knights Hospitaller armies are marching...into battlefield.

**The wise women said**

**Once your heart is in battle**

Knight Hospitaller now facing enemies opposite of them in an open grassfield.

**There is no coming back**

Admist the Knights's Army...Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other as they're moving in front of the army.

**(Fight for Thor)**

As they stood together.

**And before the attack**

**Feel your blood starts to boiling **

Everyone in the Knight readied their weapons...

**In your veins as you charge**

Valletta then ordered charge as the enemies charging at them as well.

**(Hundreds fallen)**

And they clashed...

**As the fire inside**

**Is ignited by bloodshed**

**In berserkers from north**

Valletta and Ruby in tandem killed one by one of enemy infantry while...

**Could it be as was said**

**When the serpent be woken**

**Fenrir howls**

Out of a sudden, Honkai waves lead by an Imperator appear on the left side of the battlefield...causing panic at the enemies yet the Knights remained their focus as they are readied for the new enemies.

**Swedish Pagans, marching ashore**

Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other before Ruby and Knights cavalry split off from their rank as they're engaging the Honkais at their left...but not before Ruby shot one of the Templar...breaking its shield and itself into pixels as they charged.

**Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor**

As Valletta quickly slash one of the panicked enemy cavalry that trying to run away in his neck...killing him.

**Out from Asgaard, a viking ship sails**

Ruby and Knights Cavalry then charged at the Imperator...while some of the Knights are interrupted by a mixed group of Archangels, Honkai Beasts, and Honkai Knight.

**Never to turn back again**

Ruby...evading one of Imperator's charging attack quickly somersault at it before finished it with a kick as Valletta at the other side killed the enemy leader by stabbing his torso, making the enemy Honkai horde dead and dissipates while the enemy run away in fear.

Chorus heard as the Knights yelled, victorious, while Valletta and Ruby (at distance) smiled as Chinatsu and Jerzy appeared, a smile formed in their face.

* * *

Note:

[1] Well...glad to know that our wild guess was true. (Lithuanian)

[2] What? (Lithuanian)

[3] It is clear that he was trying to kill you. I'm just doing a favor by saving your ass. (Lithuanian)

[4] Well thanks. I never thought the Templar would aid John IV for the Byzantine coup d'etat. (Lithuanian)

[5] Whelp...a diplomat with magical musket summoning? Glad I was not **"against"** him (Lithuanian).

[6] Ah. Can you get us into your camp? I feared more of your man are caught off-guard by this treachery (Lithuanian).

[7] Mister de Valette...yes, I can. In the meantime, can you tell me about this "World Serpent" thing? (Lithuanian).

[8] That organization... (Lithuanian)

[9] ...was anything but good news. (Lithuanian)

[10] Speak... (Turkish)

[11] Our army has crossed the Dardanelles despite the blockade from Venetians and Genoese... (Turkish)

[12] Tell these guards to let the Genoese, Venetians, and any of the HRE pass through...we're going to need any resources we have to counter the man who attempt to coup d'état the Byzantium. (Turkish)

[13] What? (Turkish)

[14] Yes...the fact that the coup d'état happened near my territory... (Turkish)

[15] But the soldiers are charging to Varna (Turkish)

[16] Our spies have reported that a rebellious faction has breached our southern fortresses. (Turkish)

[17] Gather all the remaining soldiers under Kodja Hazar and tell them to approach Varna from west. (Turkish)

[18] Under a mercenary? (Turkish)

[19] Yes (Turkish)

[20] Very well...I shall leave with your orders. (Turkish)

[21] Hold your ground! Don't let anyone of them bypass us! Show them our resolve and our will of God! (Hungarian)

[22] Charge! (Hungarian)

[23] Wait...I'm your... (Hungarian)

[24] Die! (Hungarian)

[25] Mobile fort in form of wagon (Wagon Fort)

[26] Soldiers! We have survived what the Ottomans delivered to us! We might be outnumbered but with our faith to Lord Almighty and our bravery, we shall crush them! (German)

[27] March! (German)

[28] It seems that the Ottomans are advancing towards us faster. But have no fear, we are ready and we will crush them in the name of God! (German)

[29] Hold your ground! For the glory of God! (German)

[30] Halt! State your business or we will fire upon you! (Hungarian)

[31] John Hunyadi, I'm one of the diplomats from the Knights Hospitaller under the Venetian trade league asking for... (Hungarian)

[32] de Valette, on your left! (Lithuanian)

[33] Juozas, your left! (Lithuanian)

[34] For a diplomat, you sure fight as better as master Władysław! (Lithuanian)

[35] Well, you know...I wish I was a front line soldier instead of a fucking diplomat. (Lithuanian)

[36] Yeah I can see why you never like being diplomat. Your mouth are too foul. (Lithuanian)

[37] And that musket of yours is too powerful in close range! (Lithuanian)

[38] Phew! That's the last of them! Juozas, let's hurry to your camp and inform the rest of your army...If Osvaldas is one of the traitors sided with the usurper John IV as he said, there must be someone close in your camp as well... (Lithuanian)

[39] You're right! Let's hurry! I do believe Lady Ruby and the man in black robe also hurried to the camp as well. (Lithuanian)

[40] Diplomat de Valette, thank you for saving my life. I'm Juozas Jaruservicius, a soldier and Captain of 1st regiment of Vilnius. It's a honor to fight alongside you. (Lithuanian)

[41] Likewise...let's not waste time, shall we? (Lithuanian)

[42] Damn, that almost took no time running with you, mister diplomat! (Lithuanian)

[43] Hehe. Thanks (Lithuanian)

[44] Not even Master Władysław can run that fast...well, not without his horse. (Lithuanian)

[45] Halt! State your business or we will fire upon you! (Hungarian)

[46] That's John Hunyadi's voice, he's asking whether your diplomat Lady Ruby is a enemy or not. We should inform him about... (Lithuanian)

[47] Don't worry, Ruby can handle this...as she can speak Hungarian. But I'll step in shall danger arises. (Lithuanian)

[48] John Hunyadi, I'm one of the diplomats from the Knights Hospitaller under the Venetian trade league asking for... (Hungarian)

[49] See...told ya? (Lithuanian)

[50] I...I believe in you, diplomat de Valette. (Lithuanian)

[51] Does he forget my name? (Lithuanian)

[52] Everyone, we have been betrayed by one of our brethren. (German)

[53] To think that such transgression will happen in the day we are preparing for our Crusade. (German)

[54] He's angry...glad I wasn't against him. (Lithuanian)

[55] This is unacceptable... (German)

[56] Unacceptible (German)

[57] ...and they shall be punished by death. (German)

[58] Everyone, on guard! (German)

[59] Bad news! Sixty thousand Ottomans approaching our camp from the West fast... (Hungarian)

[60] What's the matter, soldier? (Hungarian)

[61] ...and is that Władysław?! He did come with the Emperor, I can understand, but why he come alongside the Ottoman sultan? (Hungarian)

[62] Juozas, I'm glad to see you fine. (Polish)

[63] Where is Osvaldas? (Polish)

[64] I'm sorry, my friend Władysław. But Osvaldas betrayed us. He's sided with the usurper John IV Palaeologus as he tries to kill me. (Polish)

[65] Thankfully, mister diplomat de Valette managed to save me and cleared the area of the usurpers as we hurried back to our camp. (Polish)

[66] Though, we lost all of our soldiers in the inn. As we're the remaining survivors alongside lady Ruby and Master Hassan. (Polish)

[67] Jesus! (Polish)

[68] This is a tragedy. (Polish)

[69] Everyone! (Polish)

[70] We, the Crusaders, the warriors chosen by God, are here to free our brethren in Bulgaria. (Polish)

[71] Everyone! We, the proud warriors of the country, are here to free our fellows from oppression in Bulgaria. (Turkish)

[72] We, the Crusaders, the warriors chosen by God, are here to free our brethren in Bulgaria. (German)

[73] Everyone, crush the enemies. And ensure the safety of my son Mehmed. This is his first time in the battlefield. (Turkish)

[74] Show them what we're Venetians are not the one to mess with, be either in the sea or in the land warfare! (Italian)

[75] Everyone, for the glory of God and country, destroy those usurpers! (German)

[76] Natatŭk! Na slava! (Onwards! To glory! (Bulgarian))

[77] Show them the might of the Wallachians! We can't let our ancestors disappointed with our defeat! (Romanian)

[78] As long as I, the White Knight of Wallachia, stands...we'll be victorious! Follow us! To glory! (Hungarian)

[79] ATTACK! (Polish)

[80] For the glory of God, ATTACK! (Lithuanian)

[81] Juozas, how did you managed to kill Osvaldas? Because, as far as I know, he's far more experienced than you. (Polish)

[82] No, Osvaldas caught me off guard as he told me that I know too much of the Templars grand plan to use the Honkai. (Polish)

[83] Then how do you survive? (Polish)

[84] Me and Osvaldas are approaching diplomat de Valette when he declared the truth that I was considered a liability to the Templar. However, as Osvaldas spoke that the Templar was aided by the "World Serpent" to subjugate the Honkai...(Polish)

[85] ...diplomat de Valette killed him with a musket that magically appeared from nowhere. (Polish)

[86] I know you're in hurry. But I want to confess about the Templar. (Polish)

[87] The Templar? Why? (Polish)

[88] You know I was one of them, weren't you? (Polish)

[89] Yes...a month before the plan of our continued Crusade of Varna, I was summoned in one of Templars high importance meeting. The meeting was concluded with we, the Templars, will use this Crusade not only to free the Balkan from the Ottoman clutches, but also to instate the John IV Palaeologus's reign as the rightful Byzantium emperor. (Polish)

[90] And what's the matter with that? (Polish)

[91] Wait, John IV? (Polish)

[92] Yes, and worse...they took advantage of the pink monster creatures called Honkai, as I stated before, to kill John VIII as he was too much favoring the Hashshashin. But remember when me managed to sneak one of our informant on Knights Hospitaller base on Rhodes when the Mamluks attacked them?(Polish)

[93] Honkai is a monster more evil than the devil itself, they're capable of destroying the world. (Polish)

[94] This is nightmare, no this is apocalypse. (Polish)

[95] Yes? (Polish)

[96] Are you alright? (Polish)

[97] Juozas, do you believe that this is some sort of a bad omen that will happen on us, no, to he whole Christianity? (Polish)

[98] Nonsense! I believe that we will prosper as long as God is with us! (Polish)

[99] Juozas, can you get us closer to Mister de Valette or Lady Ruby? I think they might know about this Honkai. (Polish)

[100] I'll see what I can. (Polish)

[101] Skotóste aftón ton ánthropo! (Kill that man! (Greek))

[102] Everyone, flank him! (Italian)

[103] Zíto (Hooray (Greek))

[104] Ópoios thélei na eínai éna kebab shish, parakaló paratetagméni stin ourá... (Anyone who want to be a shish kebab, please queue in line... (Greek))

[105] Éna koinótopo ?! Párte to kefáli tou! (A commoner?! Get his head! (Greek))

[106] Attack him! No mercy! (Italian)

[107] í mípos óchi (...or maybe not (Greek))

[108] Eh, eísai nekrós oútos í állos. (Eh, you're dead anyway. (Greek))

[109] O, kólasi óchi! (Oh, hell no! (Greek))

[110] Get her! (German)

[111] You're fighting against me! (German)

[112] Die, heathen! (Italian)

[113] You, flank her from the left! We will surprise her from the right! (German)

[114] Óloi, metá apó aftón! (Everyone, after him! (Greek))

[115] Idiot! I told them to hold that kid until our cavalry arrived. Everyone, surround him and tire him until our cavalry arrives! (German)

[116] Ti prépei na kánoume? Kratáei éna dikó mas. (What should we do? He hold one of ours. (Greek))

[117] Skotóste ton, eínai áchristos... (Kill him, he's useless... (Greek))

[118] Allá... (But... (Greek))

[119] Prépei na (Do I have to... (Greek))

[120] Heh, you know what. Fire at the damn Morean commander. He's useless. That could kill the militia as well. (German)

[121] Get Kodja Hazar to move southwest as soon as they departed! (Turkish)

[122] Massimo, get to Kodja Hazar and told him to provide a signal to attack. We're going to give those traitors hell (Italian)

[123] The hell? (Lituhanian)

[124] Tell everyone that the actual battle between the usurper John IV and John VIII is in the east of Varna. The south one was just a bait to lure us away from saving Byzantium! Get this order immediately to them! (Polish)

[125] Juozas, you absolute madman. (Lithuanian)

[126] Glad you told me that the Cardinal Cesarini was one of high ranked personnel in the Templar secret meeting. But you didn't told me that Skanderbeg was also one of them! (Lithuanian)

[127] Oh fuck! (Lithuanian)

[128] See [67]

[129] Everyone, the chance, the judgement, the salvation of us is begin. Aid John VIII and sent John IV with the traitors, let it be the Champion of Christ or the Great Cardinal Cesarini, to the depths of hell (Polish)

[130] Those who are loyal to the rightful John VIII and true God will be given salvation and those who oppose them will be damned (Polish)

[131] THEY'LL BE DAMNED! (Polish)

[132] They will be shown why we're the defender of the true faith! ATTACK THEM ALL, GIVE THEM NO MERCY! (Polish)

* * *

Well...

#Wow...One hundred and thirty two translation. That must be a record.#

"_Actually, that was 131. One of them happens to have a same cursing word."_

#Definitely Roza Idiotka.#

_{Wow...was shocked that you guys suck balls. Tried that technique much?}_

#HEY, I AM TRYING!#

"_Chinatsu, that technique is no longer work. The game has been patched, sadly."_

_{Says the one who beat the whole cup with Pura.}_

"_Well...funny story though, author can win with any. We're just lucky he didn't played. Might as well as he troll us as Komodo Joe."_

You're sayi...oh, you're praising me.

_{Stop. You're making his head bigger.}_

Isn't that ego? Anyways...been a week plus since last chapter show up. And the Battle of Varna has about to reached its conclusion.

_{Despite being two days earlier than the original one.}_

* * *

Hush, you...any way here's...

#PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!#

"For you who have been trusted by all of the Christianity as one of the Cardinals, why?"

"You're too navie, child. After all, all that maters is the wealth."

"Fuck, there's too many of them. Ruby, fall..."

_{And now, the motherfucking Emperor show up!}_

"Valletta, Ruby, thank you for standing with..."

"Władysław?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!"

"Ruby, be strong. Loss of important leader is hard but this is war. But to thought that we'll lose the young Władysław by the likes of the wretched things like you Honkai."

"_Ruby, stand your ground and protect __Juozas until the relief force from HRE and Venetians arrived."_

"You know what, Skanderbeg, WELCOME TO HELL!"

* * *

You don't have to yell though Roza. Anyways...that's for today's chapter folks.

**I Like, I Fave, I Review.**

_{Oi, why you're using Eddie Guerrero's WWE Theme?}_

Because it's fun.

**I Like, I Fave, I Review.**

**And follow in the name of Seele.**

**Also kudos in the name of Seele.**

#Lili?#

#...#

*HONK! HONK!* (Valletta arrives in Eddie Guerrero's car).

_{Valletta, what the heck?!}_

"_What?"_

* * *

Meanwhile in judgement hall...

"Eduardo Gory Guerrero Llanes?" An angel asked as he listed a name.

"Yes?" A man replied.

"Your judgement is temporary postponed. Someone has guts to enter the realm."

Eduardo asked, "And what's the problem?"

The angel give an annoyed sigh, "Someone has imitate your catchphrase and and stole your car."

"?"

"And trolling the hell of your wife..."

"?!"

"Oh, Nobody messes with my wife and runs away with it."

* * *

"_Shit, they got us! Prepare for war!"_

Goddammit!

#War?#

#Ignore that, Lili. Author and Valletta are so digging their own grave.#

_{Seconded.}_


	10. Chapter 1 - 7

Europa Impact Universalis

Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Knights Hospitaller

Story 5: The 1444 Battle of Varna (part 3).

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by miHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Assassin Creed series are owned by Ubisoft Montreal.

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...**stfu**." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

*BAM!*

"_Hello!"_and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication (Valletta and Chinatsu only)

"_Shit..."_

"Hmmm" – Mental communication (now includes 4th wall breaker (only non-Valletta and Chinatsu only))

~RERERE~ – Written communication

**Like and subscirbe** – Song indicators and lyrics

#Kek# – Rozaliya and Liliya fourth wall communication (they're author's privilege as special co-author).

"_Author..."_

On it...

_{Just...just great. Now we have a pissed Eddie Guerrero in this section.}_

#WHA...#

*BAM!*

"AWWWWWWWWW!"

*BUGH!*

"OI!"

*CLANK!*

"_Dammit, my head."_

#But, why he's with an angel?#

_{He's dead. But why he's not being judged yet?}_

Just ignore us. Get to the review corner or whatever...

#We have review?#

Apparently...shit (reverses Eddie's grab)...yes.

* * *

#To Rairi Valelira#

#Well, chapter 2 (Prologue Part 2) maybe seems like so random but it was a transition into a much more important next chapter 3 (Prologue Part 3). It also cover a bit of Valletta's past.#

* * *

"_Oh, hell no!"_

_{Great...Roza, you handle the warning tags. Lili, with me. The battle is going nowhere...}_

#Aren't you supposed to be in the story? I mean you're in Varna now...handling the abomination of the damned World Serpent backed John IV?#

_{Nah...that can wait. Besides, in here, the time is far...far longer than you thought. A year here might be a minute outside.}_

#Ah.#

* * *

#WARRRRNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG TAGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSS!#

#War brutality, Alternative Universe (or AU), un-youthful aka swearing (or what he said as dirty word), Out Of Character (or OOC), some foreign language (thankfully, author provides meaning in the notes, alongside the numbering, unless other that was intentionally stated as a joke), blood, gore, and sensitive content.#

* * *

#And this is Roza, signing off...with the story...enjoy.#

*BAM!*

#WHA...BATISTA BOMB!#

*SWOOOOSH!*

*BRAK!*

(Sees the table and DVD split into half) #NOOOOOOOO! NOT THE HONKAI RIDER DVDS! THIS MEANS WAR!#

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta and Ruby

"I see. Diplomat, do you have better idea than having us butchered by...Skanderbeg?!"

Everyone on the Władysław's command and Ruby's eyes widened. It was even more shocking to hear the next roar as the war goes closer to them.

"DE VALETTE! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

No one expected Valletta's response.

"YOU FUCKING TREACHEROUS ISKANDER! I'LL FINISH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Diplomat de Valette!" Władysław yelled as he was stopped by the next worst thing.

'It can't be...why...why Cardinal...why?'

Giuliano Cesarini and Branda da Castiglione were alright...in the John IV's side with their Stratioti Cavalry armor charging at John VIII's army.

"Tch!" Ruby spit...clearly in disgust seeing the development ahead on them.

"Cesarini was a traitor?!"

"I was surprised with that too Jerzy-san, that man...no that fool has nothing left to save. He's as well as dead, just like Otto and his Schicksal."

_{Of course. God-fucking-dammit, Cesarini has fooled us! Thank god, Juozas told us that.}_

"Chinatsu, Juozas told you and Valletta that?"

_{Well yeah.}_

"Juozas, tu absoliutus beprotis[1]," Valletta smiled before he shook his head and forming a frown, "Malonu, kad jūs man pasakėte, kad kardinolas Cesarini buvo vienas iš aukšto rango personalo slaptame Templar susitikime. Bet jūs man nesakėte, kad Skanderbegas taip pat buvo vienas iš jų[2]!"

Juozas, seeing the development could only spoke one word as his eyes widened.

"O šūdas[3]!"

Władysław, seeing the development, also has his eyes widened.

"Je-zu[4]!"

While Valletta lost his frown before he smirked.

"Well, nice to know these guys while it lasted, Władysław, there's no turning back. And lead the way."

Władysław, quickly regained his composure as he spoke.

"You're right," before pointed his sword to the battle ahead.

"Każdy, szansa, sąd, zbawienie nas się zaczyna. Pomóż Janowi VIII i posłał Jana IV wraz ze zdrajcami, niech to będzie Czempion Chrystusa lub Wielki Kardynał Cesarini, w otchłań piekielną[5]."

Everyone tensed as their leader spoke, while Valletta, Ruby, and Juozas readied their weapon.

"Ci, którzy są lojalni wobec prawowitego Jana VIII i prawdziwego Boga, otrzymają zbawienie, a ci, którzy się im sprzeciwi, zostaną potępieni[6]."

"ZOSTANĄ CHRONIONE[7]!"

"Zostaną im pokazane, dlaczego jesteśmy obrońcą prawdziwej wiary! ATAKUJ NICH WSZYSTKICH, DAĆ IM ŻADNEJ LITOŚCI[8]!"

As Valletta smirked.

"_Okay, let's get this shit done."_

"I can't believe what I'm going to say this but I'm fucking agree with you, Valletta-san. Let's finish this traitors."

Opening song:

**Coat of Arms** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

The instrumental begins with a relatively peaceful market in Rhodes...people doing their transactions, do their bargaining, and bringing their bought items.

The situation remained the same until the music starts to get loud...as they see an envoy Knights Hospitaller rushing panicked into the market.

The second loop of the loud instrumental sees the scene shifted to Valletta and Ruby with their signature battle armor and guns (Ruby use a lightened alloy shard (from Project Bunny) to her armored shirt and skirt (Thigh length) with the Knights Hospitaller insignia as Valletta remained his white trademark shirt and long sport trouser, only now with Hospitaller insignia in his right arm) while enjoying their time in the market quickly following the envoy to the Palace of Grand Master as Chinatsu and Jerzy in their astral state, guided.

The third loop of the loud instrumental sees Valletta and Ruby arrived in the Palace...as every baili and Jacques of the Knight Hospitaller under Grand Master de Lastic alongside the Doge of Venice Francesco Foscari, Cecilia Schariac, and Amelia Schariac seeing a letter sent by the envoy.

**At down envoy arrives**

de Lastic reads a declaration of war letter sent by the enemies, making every Baili, the Doge, and the Schariacs grit their teeth at the letter, while he was looking at Valletta and Ruby.

**Morning of October 28th**

Valletta and the astralized Chinatsu sighed as they have expected the next invasion while Ruby and astralized Jerzy tensed.

"**No Day" proven by deed**

de Lastic orders every Baili to prepare for incoming war as the Doge quickly left to prepare.

**Descendants of Sparta, Athens, and Crete**

Camera shifts to Knights Hospitaller and Venetian troops mobilizing their troops as the Baili doing a quick inspection before de Lastic yelled at the incoming invader, causing them to charge.

**Strike hard, the tables have turned**

Honkai beast and zombies at a sudden interrupt the battle as the invaders went into panic and Knights-Venetian army tensed.

**Drive them back over the hill**

Yet Valletta, Ruby, Cecilia, and Amelia remained calm as they charging at both Honkai and invaders.

**At arms, just like before**

The charge making the entire Knight go following them and charging at both the Honkai and invaders.

**Soldiers, civilians, Hellas at war**

Swords clashed with sword, pikes with pikes, and gauntlets with gauntlets.

**By their own hand**

All three parties traded blow as Valletta tighten his fist...

**Forced the enemy out of their land**

And punched the invader's leader in horse as he try to escape, killing him and making the morale of the invaders dropped.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

de Lastic and Firenzi quickly capitalized on the morale drop on the invaders side as they ordered a general charge.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Milet and Duze nodded at each other before ordered their cavalries to disrupt enemy invaders' retreat.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

While some of Honkai archangels are being repelled by Franz's infantry supported by John and his crossbow infantry.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

Cayo and Marcelinho quickly ordered flanking attack on the Templars...disrupting their attacks on Silvestre's infantry as they are battling Honkai Knights.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

Clemet and his Cavalry Knights charges into de Lastic and Firenzi's area, supporting them while surrounding the unexpected invaders.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Damian quickly ordered his infantry to launch a barrage attack to incoming Honkai waves as they clashed, while Dominica leaped from a Templar to stab one unfortunate Archangels. Cecilia and Amelia working together to aid them on battling a group of Honkai zombies.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

As the Knights-Venetian thought they're winning, they did not expect a Honkai knight charging in desperation at Ruby (who just finished with the Honkai Knight) as they tried to rush into her.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

The music ends with a in POV of a confused Honkai knight as its charging attack was blocked by Ruby's rapier before looking too late at Valletta (who appear from nowhere to its left) who performing a spinning back fist...as the screen goes white

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, south from the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Cecilia and Amelia

"ATTACK!"

*FWOOOOOOOSH!*

"SEEIIIIIIIII!"

*CTANG!*

Cecilia, with her spear, managed to block the incoming arrow fired from their former allies, the Naxos soldiers, now turned enemies as they suddenly charged at them with no warning...at vain.

At vain in the former allies' side.

That if the Italian Lingua did not managed to escape the commotion happened at their own base and report to his superior at the same time as well.

"Hunyadi, left flank. Mircea and Fruzhin aid him. Foscari, you, Murad, and Pius Milonius get the right. de Lastic, with me...we take the center. Left and right flank will use the mobile defensive formation!"

"Szakítsa el őket! Nem adnak negyedek ezeket az árulókat[9]!" Hunyadi yelled as some of his army, consist of Bardiche, Eastern Medieval, and Eastern Knights charged to the left side.

"CHARGEEEEE!" Frederick simple shout energizes the whole soldier of the HRE-Venetian trade league alliance as they rush into the center of the battlefield.

'Great. Now I have to spoke Turkish,' The Doge groaned internally before he picked his sword and spoke loudly, "Herkes, en onları bizim çözmek kırılmaz olduğunu fark yapalım[10]!"

Soon, everyone under him, consisted of a good mix of Anatolian Azab infantry, the dreaded Janissary, Latin Medieval and several Longbows support (under British Lingua of de Lastic) mixed with Western Medieval Knights, Druzhina Cavalry, and Spahi Cavalry charged to the right.

As Amelia and Cecilia go to their Doge, the Doge stops them.

"Cecilia, you and Amelia, team up with de Lastic and Frederick. If my guess is right, the Naxos and Albania has some nasty surprise from their cavalry charge."

"But..."

"You girls don't have to worry about me. I'm pretty skilled to defeat those small fries."

Foscari spoke confidently as he leaves Cecilia and Amelia for the right flank.

Cecilia sighed, "That old man...seriously," as she holds the Doge's canteen, "He needs to calm down a little bit."

"Huh?" Amelia blinked before sighed as she saw the canteen.

'Seriously, how many times he has to leave his most trusted canteen.' Thought the two in unison.

Amelia, realizing the situation and the orders, quickly shook her daugther, "Cecil, we have to hurry. If we're quick, we're still able to catch the old man."

Cecilia, realizing her mother spoke, smiled, "You're right..." Before she was greeted by an odd sight, "Huh, why the Poles are so late to the battlefield?"

"Poles?" Amelia blinked again before seeing one, one Poland Druzhina Scout Cavalry run into her.

"Dobry Boże, wciąż tu jest żołnierz[11]," the tired Cavalry spoke as he looked at them before groaned.

'Świetne...samice żołnierzy. Ale przynajmniej jest lepszy niż żaden[12]'

"HEY!" Cecilia yelled indignantly at the Cavalry, "Ich kann dir in den Arsch treten, wenn ich es verlange. Also sag mir, warum zum Teufel du gerade hierher kommst. Wo ist Wladyslaw und seine Truppen[13]?"

"Guter Gott, zumindest kann man Deutsch sprechen[14]," the Cavalry sighed in relief, giving Cecila a huff and Amelia a pout.

'Hey, we're Schariacs can spoke multiple language, mind you!'

While they thought, once again in unison.

"Diplomat de Valette, Diplomat Ruby und Władysław führen nun den eigentlichen Kampf, um Johannes VIII. Von Byzanz vom Usurpator Johannes IV. Im Osten von Varna zu helfen. Der südliche war nur ein Köder, um uns davon abzuhalten, Byzanz zu retten! Dies ist eine sofortige Bestellung von Wladyslaw selbst[15]!"

Their eyes widened.

"SHIT!" Cecilia and Amelia cursed at the same time, temporary surprisng the scout cavalry, before Cecilia regained her composure as she spoke.

"Pech gehabt, aber du kannst Foscari fangen. Er fährt einfach nach links, wenn Sie also schnell genug sind, können Sie ihn fangen. Frederick, de Lastic und Hunyadi ... sie sind zu weit. de Lastic und Frederick vorne in der Mitte, Hunyadi vorne rechts. Wir werden stattdessen Wladyslaw helfen[16]."

"Cecilia?!"

Nevertheless to say, Amelia was shocked with her daugther's decision.

"Ich gehe jetzt nach Foscari. Danke und viel Glück euch beiden, möge Gott euch beide segnen[17]."

Before the Cavalry left, Cecilia threw the canteen to him.

"Huh?"

"Oh, und bitte geben Sie diese Kantine auf Foscari, sobald Sie ihn getroffen haben. Er vergisst das Ding wieder[18]."

"Ah ich sehe. Ich werde[19]," the Cavalry nodded as he now left.

As soon as the Cavalry left from their sight, Amelia stared at Cecilia, her smile turned into a frown.

"Mind telling me why you decided to take the decision...on your own?"

"Valletta and Ruby is our way out of this dimension. If they died then we're stuck here forever. Besides, I don't want to die before giving that good for nothing Otto a good spear thrust...or two."

Amelia sighed, as she smiled again, "Nah, I'm actually seconded that aid Władysław thing. Just asked me next time," Cecilia smiled, "But your reasoning is not."

"Mom?" Cecilia lost her smiles as she was confused now.

"Valletta and Ruby can hold their own...even handling those enemy soldiers despite being outnumbered; You see clearly how skilled they are. However, it was the Herrscher of Nightmare thing that I was confused." Amelia spoke.

"Herrscher of Nightmare?" Cecilia blinked, clearly unfamiliar with the name.

"Overheard the Knights's conversation yesterday. Clearly, they held something that we don't know. That's one of two reasons why I decided to go aid Valletta and Władysław."

"One?"

"Little Cecil," Amelia patted Cecilia's back again.

"MOOOOOOOOM!"

Amelia smirked, clearly giving Cecilia chills, "The other one is my instinct. Turns out I was right, it was all ruse to lure them away from the east of Varna. It was the actual battle of John VIII of Byzantium and the usurper John IV."

Before she spoke with some word that even chills Cecilia, "Skanderbeg, you're good but your ruse is over."

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta and Ruby

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

*JLEB!*

"RAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SCHRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!"

*SCHINK!*

*CTANG!*

*JLEB!*

"Për vdekjen e...[20]AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Fucking traitors."

Valletta spoke as he finished another Bardiche Infantry that tried to finish him as he clean his knife before looked at Ruby.

"Muori ... traditori del vero imperatore di Bisanzio, Giovanni IV[21]!"

*FWOOOSH!*

*CTANG!*

"?!"

*BAM!*

*JLEEB!*

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

As she finished killing another Galloglaigh Infantry after parrying his sword attack with her bayonet end of the Mosin-Nagant, thus killling all the remaining presence of the usurper army of John IV.

"Władysław, wyczyściliśmy ten obszar. Ale straciliśmy około czterystu naszych żołnierzy[22]," a Polish Eastern Medieval Infantry reported the battle to Władysław as he nodded.

"Widzę[23]," Władysław paused before spoke, "Powiedz 4. Armii i 6 armii skonsolidować razem. Potrzebujemy całej armii z pełną siłą, jeśli chcemy zatrzymać zamach stanu[24]." As he looked at Valletta and Ruby. The later took her breath while the former was cracking his head.

'Juozas isn't lying, dear god! These diplomats has fighting abilities that even most of our best armies can have.'

As soon as he giving orders to their army, Cecilia, Amelia, and unknown best to everyone (but Władysław, Valletta, Ruby (also unknown best to her before she was notified by Jerzy's), and Juozas), Hunyadi arrived at the scene. The later bring roughly 30000 soldiers under his command.

"Eh, Hunyadi?" Valletta asked in confusion.

"Glad you guys are fine."

"Oh...hi...Hunya...HUNYADI?!" Amelia yelled, as she did not expect the White Knight to arrive at the same time with them.

Cecilia also surprised but face palmed at her mother instead.

'Dammit mom! Though, how the hell John Hunyadi were here of all place? Did he come after that Cavalry informed him, or did he come by himself?'

The said White Knight meanwhile, winced, as he rubs his ear, "Ouch, little girl, don't yell so loud, I have a delicate hearing you know."

Cecilia, this time, face palmed at Hunyadi.

'John Hunyadi, as much as I want to laugh at the irony, please don't call my mom little girl."

Amelia eye's widened, before shouted indignantly at the White Knight, "GIRL?! YOU CALL ME A GIRL?! HEY FOR YOUR RECORD I'M A PERFECTLY FINE YOUNG LADY AT AGE OF 39!"

Władysław and Jouzas blinked in surprise. Whilst Ruby's eyes widened.

"Amelia-san married young?"

"Well...I was surprised myself, Ruby-san."

As Valletta sighed.

"I was surprised you married that young. Give birth at 14?"

Amelia, to everyone's surprised, pouted at Valletta.

"Yeah, right."

_{Figures..}_

"PIGGGIIIIIIIIII!"

"No wonder."

Valletta smiled, "Well...at least Cecilia's your pride, mind your temper though. So Hunyadi you came here alone?"

"Pride?"

"_Amelia was Cecilia's mother.__ Possible the only single daughter.__"_

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Hunyadi smiled, "With 30000 troops under mine. Technically yes. Because I was worried of Władysław. But at least you guys are fine."

Amelia sighed, "Well...guess what: Władysław," Władysław looked at her as she continued, "You're right. The enemies at the south were just bait. The usurper John IV has engaged John VIII of Byzantium in here, the east of Varna. We're going to hold them as long as we can, until reinforcements arrived."

Hunyadi sighed as he massaged his temples, "That's if the enemies was not tripled their numbers to held our armies in the south."

"Welp," Valletta smiled, "Well, at least we have a 30000 under Hunyadi, 8675 under Władysław, me, Ruby, Cecilia, and Amelia...speaking of Cecilia and Amelia, where's your soldier?"

"They have?" Hunyadi asked, confused as Valletta spoke of soldier.

"Hunyadi, yes. These brave women's are regiment leaders of Venice."

Amelia sighed, "I told them to aid Frederick."

Cecilia nodded as well, "Me too."

'At least he knows some dignity of not saying us girl.'

Władysław smiled, "At least, it's better than nothing. It's time to aid John VIII. And, oh...Hunyadi...before you go ahead."

Władysław spoke as he held Hunyadi.

"Cardinal Cesarini and Skanderbeg was one of the traitors. They sided with John IV to usurp John VIII."

Hunyadi held his fists as Władysław spoke, "How?"

"I have Juozas to act as Lithuanian representative to spy on a Knights Templar meeting. Diplomat de Valette's unexpected 'not slip' confirms it."

"Not slip?"

"He spoke it inaccidentally, but I have a assumption that he has his own spy as..."

"I don't have, Juozas did told someone else also was in the meeting. But we both don't expect it to be Skanderbeg. That's all my deduction only."

Valletta's cut surprising Władysław and Hunyadi as Juozas nodded at Valletta.

"Tak, ale widzę też kogoś innego. Udało mu się ukryć swoją tożsamość, ale gdy pola bitwy odsłoniły albańskie strony zmienione na stronę Jana IV, pan dyplomata po prostu doszedł do wniosku. Chociaż nie wiem, dlaczego wspominałeś również o przywódcy Naxos[25]," Juozas glanced at Valletta.

"Naksos należał do Hassana...[26]" Valletta spoke as suddenly a groups of assassins appeared from thin air, surprising everyone, including the soldiers.

"Nie martw się, ci faceci są naszymi sojusznikami[27]," Ruby's calm voice reassured the Polish-Hungarian soldiers not to panic.

"de Valette. Looks like they finally show their true colors," Hassan spoke as he introduced himself, "I'm Hassan-i-Sabbāh, the de facto leader of the Hashshashin sect from the Persian region. I was de Valette and de Lastic's ally."

Hunyadi calmed down as he give a slight glare to Valletta, "Next time diplomat, tell us before they appear. It was a good thing that they're our allies for now."

Valletta sighed sarcastically, "Duh, they're masters of silent killing, you expect them to come along and knocking on our door to say hello casually?"

Władysław and Hunyadi blinked.

"And before you ask more, these sect has rivalry with Knights Templar."

"Wait...Knights Templar?!" Hunyadi's eyes widened before he grit his teeth, "Well...glad to know...these guys are so cannot be trusted." Before he smiled and smirked, "I take it back mister diplomat; I think we're going to enjoy this friendship very much."

"I see...glad to know that there's a man who know the danger of the Templars," Hassan spoke calmly with a smile that most didn't managed to catch, but Valletta and Chinatsu did with a different response, the later with a smirk while the former with a sigh.

Władysław and Valletta later looked at each other after seeing a scene.

"Hunyadi has problems with Templar?"

Władysław could only shrugged as he in truth, didn't know the problem of Hunyadi and the Templar.

"Well...the more time we spent here talking, the less time Byzantium will survive."

"You're right."

Władysław nodded as he received nods from all soldier around him.

"Bardzo dobrze. Naprzód[28]!"

The simple command of Władysław quickly gives the soldier under him to charge into the battlefield as Hunyadi yelled.

"Zawsze utrzymuj bliski kontakt i używaj szybkiej flanki! Kawalerie i łucznicy tłumią wroga przed atakiem Jana VIII i Władysława! Muszą być chronione za wszelką cenę[29]!"

"RAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I see Hunyadi-san orders to do so but how to do so? The situation was too chaotic and I doubt that the army will follow more of Władysław than him."

"Ruby-san, this is also a important lesson in this renaissance era: A king symbolizes the might and the pride of the nation, if a king falls down and dead, the morale of their armies will be drop drastically. And don't worry. While Władysław was the overall supreme leader of the HRE forces, Hunyadi was their actualy army commander. He can give a seperate order as he's more experienced than young Władysław."

"I see...Jerzy-san."

Valletta, noticed Ruby's confusion and Jerzy's advice while they charged at the chaotic battlefield between John IV and John VIII spoke mentally.

"_For most cases, she's right. But sometimes they'll give them hell all the way even after the king is dead to ensure they can take as many lives as they can before they died."_

"Huh?"

"_Mostly on Eastern Asia case...especially Japanese."_

"But Valletta, isn't that suicide will be in vain?"

*FWOOOOOOOOSH!*

*CTANK!*

"Sorry," Valletta spoke as he parried an arrow shoot to save a Polish infantry.

"_Not with a right strategy. Ruby, arrows at your 3 to Hunyadi. Shot it down as many as you can."_

"Yes."

Ruby quickly rushed in front of Hunyadi as she drew her Mosin-Nagant (while keeping her Desert Eagle steady in her hidden pocket).

'What is she's doing?! Sacrificing herself?!' Hunyadi thought as Ruby was now in front of him.

*FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!*

*FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!*

*FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!*

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

*CKLAK!*

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

*CKLAK!*

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

*CKLAK!*

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

*CKLAK!*

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

*CKLAK!*

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

*CKLAK!*

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

*CKLAK!*

'She...she shot down most of the arrows by the musket, herself?!' Hunyadi was baffled to see Ruby's prowess.

She managed to shot down most of the arrows, whilst a few of them are missing their mark (Hunyadi) and escape's Ruby's shot.

"ARRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"SCRHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCHHH!"

But hit three of the unfortunate Polish Eastern Cavalries that charged ahead of them, to save their king.

"Damn it. I could have been able to save them."

Ruby wanted to cry but Jerzy calmed her.

"Ruby, I know but that's their way of protecting their king. The important thing is we must not let their sacrifice in vain."

_{Seconded. Battle will always have sacrifice. Except maybe the Kettle War.}_

"_Oh, that hahahaha."_

"Eh?"

"Valletta-san, Chinatsu, why you two are laughing?"

_{Hahahha. That was one of the wars with the only victim: The kettle pot.}_

"NANI?![30]"

_{Yeah...that happened.}_

'Though the broking dikes of the old Fort Lillo might cause death by drowning.'

"Eh, never thought such battle exist."

"_Yeah, but Three Hundred and Thirty Five Years' War was even less bloodshed and that long, true to its namesake."_

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHH?! THAT LONG?!"

"_Well...Jerzy, English Civil War happened. Royalist and Parliamentarians go mano y mano. The later won. But their ally, the Netherland __demand reparation from the Royalist fleet, which unknown best to them surrendered at 1651, for the Dutch ships and goods taken by them. No answer and they declared war on the Isles of Scilly. But they forgot to declare the peace until 1986. Even the Dutch ambassador joked that horrifying to the Scillonians "to know we could have attacked at any moment."."_

"WHA?!"

_{Oh that was silly.}_

"_Yeah, anyways we're closing in."_

True to Valletta's mental word, they're indeed closing in to the battlefield.

And the first sight that welcomes them is not a welcome sight.

Cardinal Giuliano Cesarini and his army was in front of them as Władysław grit his teeth.

"For you who have been trusted by all of the Christianity as one of the Cardinals, why?"

The said Cardinal laughed as he pointed his sword at the young Polish kid.

"You're too navie, child. After all, all that matters is the wealth."

"Wealth? But by betraying the faith and the task that the Lord has given, do you have no shame?"

"Shame?" The Cardinal scoffed, "Pah, shame means nothing. Glory to the Lord? Salvation Pah, money, prestige, that's all that matters."

"Including killing the rightful ruler of Byzantium and participating in the coup attempt?"

"John VIII and Constantine XI were unfit and less supporting on the genocidal of the Orthodox. We see them as the thieving bastard."

"Religious wars?! All that coup was for that?!"

"_Well Jerzy. Renaissance era hostilities resolves around that religious problems, heathens, heretics, unfaithul, you have it in your era right."_

"Yeah."

"Whoa...whoa...whoa...whoa...whoa," Valletta interjected, "You still salty at the fucking 1182 Massacre of the Latins, even though that was later avenged at 1204 Sack of Istanbul? Or you tried to fucking convert the whole Orthodox into the oh so you called the rightful Roman Catholic?"

_{Orthodox? Roman Catholic? Shit...THAT?!}_

"_Yeah...that, though Orthodox is better..."_

_{EU IV?}_

"_Yup, tested and proved by our beloved strategy game streamer, a Chinese descendant now living in German.}_

The second sentence Valletta spoke shut the Cardinal down as he saw red before ordered his soldiers to charge towards Władysław and Valletta.

"I miei eserciti, chiudete definitivamente la bocca di quel disgustoso diplomatico! E uccidi quei lealisti di Giovanni VIII[31]!"

"Well, you son of a bitches asked for it, Hunyadi, Władysław, everyone, OPŁATA! DAJ PIEKŁA DO NICH[32]!

As Valletta finished spoke, the battle once again began and another hell broke loose.

"Hunyadi, take all your army and Juozas, and quickly get to John VIII. Tell them we're here to reinforce them."

"But..."

"No buts," Władysław cut, "Because John VIII is the rightful ruler of Byzantium, regardless they're being Orthodox or Roman Catholic. They're still in fellow brotherhood in Chirstianity."

"I see..." Hunyadi replied as he quickly left.

"de Valette, Lady Ruby, Lady Cecilia, Lady Amelia, Hassan, with me...we're going to finish those traitors of once I know was the most prestigious Cardinal," Władysław ordered.

"Now you're speaking mine. Let's finish this son of a bitch before his hatred becomes the death of all the Christianity." Valletta smirked as he brandished his kitchen knife.

"Ruby-san, these armies has better amor than the Morean-Montferrat-Teuton-Templars. I think we might to use slight more power to kill them, though I can't believe that happened, sync up with me."

"Hai."

*FYUN!*

_{Valletta, where's Skanderbeg?}_

"_Skanderbeg? SHIT!"_

"OPŁATA[33]!"

"VRITI TE GJITHE[34]!"

Skanderbeg, alongside 10000 soldiers of his are seen marching towards the moving Hunyadi.

"_Hassan, told your assassins to protect Hunyadi. He's charging towards Hunyadi."_

"On it."

Hassan whistled as he gave a signal to his assassin to march towards Hunyadi. Władysław, seeing this was confused...before his eyes widened.

Skanderbeg's armies have sprung a trap...that he failed to see whilst Valletta noticed.

*CTANK!*

"Shit, this is worse," Cecilia cursed as she parried an attack from the Morean Eastern Militia, as the Militia soldier was distracted, Amelia finished him with an estoc thrust into his armor, penetrating it and his body.

"Wszyscy, nie ustępujcie[35]!" Władysław ordered as his soldiers carried it dutifully, despite being outnumbered.

"Easier said than done, Władysław!" In another front (close to Władysław), Cecilia yelled, pissed that the enemies managed to surround her and her mother as all of Władysław soldiers in their vicinity was wiped out.

"Ruby, they can't last much longer. But we can't risk harming Cecilia and Amelia, we need a plan. We need to distract..."

"Jerzy, I know but their lives at the thin line with that much enemy soldiers there, let's charge them!"

"Ruby, that isn't the plan..."

Ruby fired her Mosin-Nagant.

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!* *BANG!*

"Not the shooting either, you silly! That's not even charging."

"I'm charging my shot." Ruby pouted to Jerzy (which is invisible to naked eye).

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GAH!"

Amelia and Cecilia, who were surrounded, was caught off-guard by Ruby's shooting as it hits all six enemy soldiers (of many that surround them) in the head as they fell to their death.

However, this sudden strike gives the enemy loss of concentration as Amelia and Cecilia capitalized on it. Both thrusting her spear (Cecilia) and swung her estoc (Amelia), killing several more soldiers as they broke away from the encirclement before moved close to Ruby. As Cecilia held her fist.

"Ruby, next time..."

"Great...see, now they're..."

"...shoot earlier," as she's now smiled and also Ruby did smiled (in mental).

"Heh. See, the eariler I shot, the better. Besides it wasn't like I shot at Valletta, these guys are slighly more hesitant because they're confused with womans in the battlefield."

Well, that's kinda double edged sword.

"Muuuuu..."

Good thing that Chinatsu didn't see this, otherwise Jerzy will be embarrassed for the rest of her life.

"I agree..." Amelia nodded as she smiled at Ruby, "Now let's move together in unison and aid Valletta and Władysław!"

"Valletta? Nah, he can handle himself, can't he?" Cecilia objected.

Ruby stared at Cecilia as she responded sarcastically, "You just hate his stigmata, Chinatsu, don't you?"

*WHAM!*

"MOOOOOOMMMMM!" Cecilia indignantly yelled as she rubbed her head.

"Chinatsu is a good girl in my book, or good stigmata girl. Now chop-chop, we have more allies to save," Amelia just ignored her plea as they rushed into Valletta.

Though, as the battlefield moved into another front, Valletta can be seen happily...

Happily?

Yes, happily...our dear readers.

Happily beat down some of the Cardinal's soldiers and cavalry as he twirling his knife, slashing left and right at any enemies tried to charging him.

"Prendilo[36]!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Egli è troppo veloce per essere raggiunto[37]!"

"Diplomat ?! Është më shumë si ne jemi duke u përballur me një kampion i ndyrë këtu, të gjithë bien...[38]...UGH!"

"Το ιππικό, τον φτερά από τις δύο πλευρές! Τοξότης, μπλοκ εμπρός και πίσω[39]!"

"Προσπαθούμε[40]!"

Keyword tried.

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"_That was the best of them? More like a joke."_

_{Nah, then again Honkai beast has more armor than them}"_

"_Point."_

Valletta just kept on aiding as many as Władysław's army while finishing as many as Cardinal's army.

This instantly raised the morale of Władysław's army as one of the higher rank soldiers spoke, "Wszyscy, chodźmy tutaj za odwagą pana de Valette. Mógł być dyplomatą, ale jego sprawność jako żołnierz jest więcej niż wystarczająco, aby zachęcić nas. Do chwały[41]!"

The sudden morale raise of Władysław's army quickly sees the Cardinal's army slowly pushed back as the Cardinal grits his teeth.

"Cardinale[42]?"

"Abbiamo bisogno delle truppe di Skanderbeg. I loro eserciti hanno una qualità migliore di me. Muoviamoci mentre sono occupati a gestire quella dannata bocca sporca di un diplomatico[43]," the Cardinal spoke before he rides his horse (and some guards) as he leaves for Skanderbeg.

However, one of the Polish cavalry scout saw their movement as he reported to Władysław, "Mój król, kardynał, próbował uciec z pola bitwy, najprawdopodobniej szukając wsparcia[44]."

Władysław quickly get pushed his horse to the limit as he give an order, "Wszyscy, wykończ wrogów! Kawaleria, ze mną[45]."

Before he spoke to Valletta, "de Valette, Ruby, Amelia, Cecilia, with me...take one of the horses."

"Ruby, it's time to show them our riding skills."

The later three nodded while the former shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine with running."

Władysław blinked at Valletta's response.

'Run? You're not Juozas. He's the fastest runner here. Unless...'

"Valletta-san?!"

_{Oh, you're so in...so in for a big surprise, Jerzy. Wanna bet heretic?}_

"Heretics? Fine, 30 ducats..."

_{Deal. Valletta, smoke them all.}_

"_Speaking of smoke...I think we have one in the author's room."_

_{I mean outrun them, eh, author's room?}_

The hell you just saying? (Sees the room in fire as some Uriel barges in).

God-fucking-dammit, again? This is neither a fucking Schicksal fortress nor Anti-fucking-Entropy stronghold, thank you. Roza, Lili, if you may...

_{Or World Ser...}_

Goddammit Vallett...

"_Sorry, gotta go!"_

#KATYUSHA HAMMMA!#

*KABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!*

COMEBACK HERE YOU IDIOT!

* * *

(Suddenly Back in Control from Sabaton plays.)

_{We're back in control, force them to surrender.}_ / _"We're back in control, force them to surrender."_

_{Take what is ours, restore law and order.}_ / _"Take what is ours, restore law and order."_

_{Back in control, push them further out to sea.}_ / _"Back in control, push them further out to sea."_

_{Room is in our hands, we're back into story again.}_ / _"Room is in our hands, we're back into story again."_ / # Room is in our hands, we're back into story again.#

Wait, what? You guys are singing in this break?!

"_Well, I'll say it's better than saying a simple words that this is a break."_

Yeah, still...VALLETTA, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!

"_Not planning to!"_

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta and Ruby

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."

_{See...Jerzy, Valletta can run faster, even without horse. Oh, your money please...}_

"asdbvjsbfldshgahkjndsfbvcf"

_{Incohorent mumbling. You're closing in...good.}_

"Jerzy-san, stop embarassing me."

"Fueeeee..."

"Huh?" Władysław blinked as he saw himself arrived third, behind Valletta who run casually and Ruby (who rides a horse), as he took a glance to Valletta.

'Diplomat de Valette is that quick?! Oi, Juozas...you didn't tell me that he can run as fast as yours. Let alone beat me and arrive first!'

"Kawaleria, flankuj ich z obu stron! Nie pozwól, by kardynał i Skanderbeg przegrupowali się[46]!"

Thankfully, Władysław recovered from his surprise quickly as he ordered the flanking strategy.

Cardinal Cesarini, who see his guards (and himself) being easily pursued by Władysław, quickly ordered back.

"Cavalieri! Rompi il fianco[47]!"

"Oh, hell no!"

Cecilia yelled as she arrived in the battlefield, charging at one of the Stratioti Cavalry that tried to close in to the young Polish king.

Meanwhile, Valletta ended up clashing with Branda da Castiglione and his army.

"Potrei essere un diplomatico papale, ma ciò non significa che non ho capacità di combattimento. In guardia[48]!"

"Bene, l'hai chiesto[49]!" Valletta smirked as he blitzed towards da Castiglione, wiping as many as unfortunate mix of Stratioti Cavalry, Druzhina Cavalry, Western Medieval Knights, Latin Medieval Infantry, and several Longbows.

Branda da Castiglione, seeing his army totally wiped out easily by one man, no, one diplomat, tried his last dicth attempt, as he charged his horse towards Valletta, but he was easily knocked down from his by a side bicycle kick as Valletta pointed his knife at his throat.

'È questa la fine della mia vita[50]?' The Cardinal thought as sweat drop down on his forehead.

"Beh, almeno ci hai provato[51]," Valletta praised as he lets go of his knife, much to the Cardinal's surprise, "Chiamalo un sospetto ma penso che tu sia molto ... molto più umanista di Cesarini. È stato un peccato che tu fossi dalla sua parte.[52]"

The Cardinal stood up as he sighed, "Per un diplomatico, combatti come un campione. Forse i nostri ideali non erano gli stessi ma credo che tu volessi essere un umanista, nonostante le tue parole. Molto bene, annuncerò la mia sconfitta e mi ritirerò in sicurezza al mio posto in Ungheria[53]." As he got up to his horse he stopped as he spoke again to Valletta.

"Ti auguro una buona fortuna nella tua vita. Ma attenzione per Cesarini. Lui e Skanderbeg hanno impostato qualcosa chiamato "Imperatore", se le loro forze si spezzeranno[54]."

Valletta smiled as he shook his head.

"Nah, my gacha su..."

As he recalled the Cardinal said "Imperatore".

"Mi stai cagando, vero[55]?"

The Cardinal only shook his head before he left the battlefield.

"_Chinatsu. Imperator?"_

_{FUCK! EMPEROR HONKAI BEAST?! THIS SOON?!}_

"_Just great. Chinatsu, time to warn them all. Told Ruby to got to Hunyadi. I'll warn __Władysław.__"_

_{Amelia and Little Cecil?}_

"_You."_

_{Figures}_

Meanwhile, in another flank, Ruby, Amelia, and Cecilia, the later has finished dealing with some pursuer from enemy reinforcement, managed to catch up with Hunyadi as they're now regroup with John VIII's army.

"Hoc est tergum tuum[56]?"

"Ruby, best to answer in Latin."

But before Ruby could answer, Hunyadi replied first.

"No. Exercitus ex dissipata usurpatores arcere conati sunt[57]."

John VIII nodded, as his face remained stoic...for a moment before a group of army familiar with him arrived. Ten banners[58] of 3000 men from Constantine XI Dragases Palaeologus and Twelve banners of 3500 men from Mariam of Imereti

"Καλό, μοιάζει να φτάσαμε στην ώρα μας[59]."

"Ω, Κωνσταντίνος ... χαρούμενος που σε βλέπω να επιβιώνεις. Ας συντρίψουμε αυτά τα έντομα μαζί[60]!"

The second one, however, while bring happiness to John VIII's soldiers as their morale raised again. It brings confusion to Amelia, Cecilia, and Ruby, as somewhat the aura around Mariam was greatly felt threathening by the three.

'That woman...why she has a Herrscher aura?!'

"Ruby-san, this is..."

"Well...even if I'm still an amateur on Honkai residues tracing compared to Chinatsu, but this is unmistakeable. She is indeed the Herrscher of Nightmare, Mariam of Imereti or what we called her Milivia Apocalypse."

"But what should we do?"

"We...I...don't know..."

"Ruby?"

_{Ruby...glad you're with Hunyadi...shit is that Nightmare Herrscher?!}_

"Yes...why?"

_{Just great. Wait, da Castiglione told me that Cesarini and Skanderbeg have Honkai Beast Emperor Class in __case of their rank broke__.}_

"Mother of..."

"PIGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIII! Jerzy-san...we should..."

"Ata janë të përqendruar! Unlironi bishën[61]!"

"Ha! Finisci il loro re! Tu, fai il tuo compito[62]!"

As soon as the sudden ordered, which Ruby known that sounded from Skanderbeg (and Cardinal Cesarini), horde of soldiers consisted of Western Medieval Knights, Galloglaigh Infantry, Longbow, Bardiche Infantry, Eastern Militias, Stratioti Cavalry, and Halberd Infantry come charging at them as some thrown a seed just as Valletta and Władysław (with his armies) arrived.

**Music: Mai - Chihayaburu (****舞****-****ちはやぶる****)[63] from Yuuki Xano plays**

"Shit..."

_{Valletta...that seed?!}_

"_Yes...World Serpent has capabilities. At least they're going a bit more humane. But pocket Emperor Class in a seed? FUCK! Wait..."_

_{What?!}_

"_Sengoku Hime 7 music, author?"_

That's your response?

"_Eh, good song to be honest."_

_{FUUUUUUUU...}_

*FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!*

*FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!*

*FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOSH!*

"Shit..." Cecilia and Amelia cursed at the same time because of the appearances.

Appearances?

Turns out twelve Emperor Honkai Beast Class suddenly summoned from the seed thrown. The Emperors quickly stuck its fins to the ground as suddenly; rain of spinning blade emerges from the ground, killing every one of the HRE and John VIII armies.

"One Emperor is already troublesome, now we have twelve?!"

"Cecilia...focus!"

"Fuck, there's too many of them. Ruby, fall..."

_{And now, the motherfucking Emperor show up!}_

"It's fucking twelve, CHINATSU!"

_{Good. Glad to know you learn more Jerzy-chan.}_

"_Yeah...agree with you both. Kinda shame it__'__s not the Kingdom one."_

_{Valletta...we're not in Kaido World. Just finish them off before they put everyone and Mariam into shish kebab.}_

"_I know. Hassan, go silent assassination at the enemy base."_

"On it."

Mariam and Constantine gritted their teeth as...

"Αυτά τα κακία πρέπει να καταστραφούν! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ[64]!"

"Marsz! Dla chwały[65]!"

They (alongside John VIII and Constantine XI) charged at the enemies despite being severely out powered minus Valletta, Ruby, Cecilia, Amelia, Hassan, and the assassins, as the first one formed a plan.

"Okay you dickheads! Hunyadi, get Juozas and go with me! We need to keep close contact with Władysław! Ruby, Amelia, Cecilia, hold the Emperors."

"VALLETTA?!"

"_Władysław's gone off again. Cecilia and Amelia can handle the Emperors. You pick them from range, if they come too close, slash with your bayonet attachment. Our survivial depends on you Ruby."_

"Hai. Jerzy, sync up."

"Yes!"

*FHUN!*

Valletta and Hunyadi quickly chased Władysław as he charged and broke formation while Ruby (riding horse) and co handling the Emperors to ensure John VIII and Mariam's safety.

"Ruby, where's Valletta? And is that your stigmata power?"

"Yes, it's mine. Valletta and Hunyadi are out, they're chasing Władysław. Most likely he's heading for John IV as they're aided by World Serpent"

"He?"

"Władysław."

Cecilia and Amelia oohed before their eyes widened.

"Wait, WORLD MOTHERFUCKING SERPENT?!"

Ruby deadpanned a bit, "You were saying?"

Cecilia and Amelia also blinked before Ruby groaned.

"Of course, duh."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."

Meanwhile, at the enemies side, under John IV was caught off guard by...

"ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Assassini[66]!"

"Ενέδρα! Πάρτε τον Ιωάννης IV και τον Δημήτριο σε ασφάλεια[67]!"

As Hassan and his assassins appeared in thin air, bringing terror in enemy lines.

Demetrius cursed.

"Οι Ναΐτες, δείχνουν αυτές τις κροτίδες τη δύναμή μας του Θεού[68]!"

Some of the Halberd Infantry and Latin Medieval Knights of Templars quickly formed a square formation, while the rest goes after the assassin in vain as they silently picked one by one.

"GUH!"

"AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"?!"

It was a bloodbath for both sides, more for the John IV's sides as the Templar lost more, the assassins lost some as well but less than the Templar despite Demetrius (and John IV) managed to deflect some of the attacks before killing a few of them.

"Ω, σαν κόλαση, θα αφήσω τον εαυτό μου να πεθάνει σε τέτοια παράσιτα όπως τα δικά σου[69]!"

As he tried to kill another assassin, Władysław and his army arrived, their arrival causing another panic in enemy ranks and halting Demetirus from killing the assassin.

"?!"

"Jest przywódca uzurpatora! Zabij ich! W imię Boga[70]!"

The sudden charge of Władysław completely caused more chaos as Demetrius and John IV now was forced to hold back their progression.

"Δημήτριος, πάρετε τον Ιουλιανό και τον Γκέργκι να τραβήξουν πίσω τις δυνάμεις τους! Ήταν ένα δέλεαρ[71]!"

John IV yelled as their armies are now evenly matched with Władysław. However, Demetrius countered.

"Αλλά επιτυχώς ενέχουν τον Ιωάννη το VIII και τον Κωνσταντίνο XI[72]!"

"?!"

John IV's eyes widened, Władysław has completely sniffed their intentions of claiming the Byzantium throne.

"Νόμιζα ότι οι Αλβανοί και η Νάξος είναι σε θέση να τους δελεάσουν νότια! Πώς θα μπορούσαν να είναι...[73]!"

What's worse, Hungarian's Stratioti Cavalry and Lithuanian's Bardiche Infantry (with some Druzhina Cavalry) arrived to aid Władysław as they charging at John IV and Demetrius's army.

"Ott van a zaklató! Ki a fejükkelp[74]!"

And the White Knight yelled, causing everyone's (in John IV's side) eyes widen in shock.

"Αδύνατο! Η Αγία Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία γνωρίζει τις προθέσεις μας[75]?!"

The combined charge of Władysław, Hunyadi, and Juozas has completely shattered the morale of John IV and Demetrius's army.

"Władysław, you bloody idiot!"

Valletta beat Hunyadi as he yelled, after killing one poor Bardiche Infantry of the Morean army while Hunyadi (after killing a good number of enemy Cavalry) blinked.

'He beat me scolding?'

"Valletta?!"

"The Honkais ambushed John VIII. Skanderbeg and Cesarini was there."

Władysław's eyes widened.

"That pink thing? Honkai?! I should..."

*SCHINK!*

*FWOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!*

*KABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"No, we finish these traitors before they could escape. I have my faith on Ruby, Cecilia, and Amelia. They can handle these things and save John VIII."

"I hope you're right."

'You have no idea that I might be worried as well, the Herrscher was there.'

Władysław spoke as he charged to John IV, only to be blocked by a Morean Druzhina Cavalry.

"_Though I'll say something's amiss again."_

_{Uh, what? Ruby and co can beat these Emperors right?!}_

"_Twelve?"_

_{Oh, cut the crap. Amelia and Cecilia can beat the shit outta them.}_

"_I mean if they're the first wave, surely they have second wave and boss wave, right?__ Also Herrscher core in Mariam.__"_

_{Oh, SHIT!}_

As soon as Valletta finished spoke, he fired his Mossberg 590M Tri-Rail, firing as many slug shells as he can as his shot as he hit every single enemies in the head, causing more hell.

"Prendilo[76]!"

One of the captain of enemy soldiers ordered as they're surrounding Valletta as he reloading his Mossberg, that unknownbest to Valletta and co, Władysław has gone off chasing the fleeing John IV and Demetrius as Hunyadi's forces are stalled by the enemy's defensive formation.

"de Valette!"

"?!"

"Che cosa[77]?"

'You guys are idiots.'

Juozas's shout completely break the concentration of enemy ranks as Valletta capitalized on that, firing his shotgun as another 20 of 12-gauge slugs finding their destination, all at the enemy's head while Valletta sighed.

"Arri! Voi ragazzi succhiare...davvero, proprio distratto come quello[78]?!"

"Ponas diplomatas?! Aš maniau, kad tu...[79]"

"Apsuptas? Taip, bet aš su tuo galiu susitvarkyti. Kur yra Vladislovas[80]?"

"Aš negaliu jo pasiekti. Padėtis per daug chaotiška. Demetrijaus pajėgos yra tarsi tvirta siena. Aš praradau ryšį su Vladislovu, kai tik mus pasveikina strėlių užtvara[81]."

"Shit."

"SCHREEEEEEEEEE!"

Valletta cursed as he heard a sound of horse running. However, instead of Władysław, a Polish Druzhina Scout Cavalry who was ordered by Władysław to warn their fellow allies that came.

"Gdzie jest Władysław[82]?"

"Był z Białym Rycerzem Hunyadi[83]," Valletta lied as Juozas blinked, "Dlaczego tu bez żadnych wzmocnień[84]?"

"Nasze siły na południu spotykają dwieście trzydzieści tysięcy żołnierzy wroga, którzy zasadzają się na zasadzkę. Gdyby nie formacja obronna de Lastica i sprawność Janczarki, mogliby zostać wymazani[85]."

_{They laid the trap that much?!__ Whoa they must be desperate...__}_

"_No...more like they want this kept secret."_

Valletta groaned.

"Jak więc przetrwasz[86]?"

"Nagłe światło rozbłysło na pole bitwy[87]," the scout paused, "Wiele naszych i wrogich sił zginęło. Rycerze Szpitalnicy i weneckie armie poniosły najmniej strat. Ale muszą powstrzymać postęp, ponieważ Frederick został ranny[88]."

_{FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! SHE'S COMPLETELY FOOLING US! GODDAMMIT THAT BITCH! THAT FUCKING NIGHTMARE HERRSCHER!}_

"_Haah...just great. This is now become an attrition battle."_

"Czy umarli Murad II i Mehmed II[89]?"

The scout sighed, "Nie, ale ich siły bardzo ucierpiały. Kodja Hazar również zginęła w wyniku wybuchu, chroniąc króla. Na razie kazano nam się wycofać. Ale wydaje się, że to niemożliwe, aby przejść do króla Władysława, gdy brakowało[90]."

Just as Valletta was about to speak, Ruby and co, alongside John VIII's army arrived at the same time as Hunyadi finished off Demetrius's formation.

"_Hassan, you and the assassins' better hide."_

"Why?"

"_I got a bad feeling about this. I'll call you back when shit hits the fan."_

"Very well."

"Damn it to hell! That damned wall formation was like hell and Władysław was gone again," Hunyadi cursed.

"Βλέπω...[91]"

"?!"

"Eh?"

Valletta and Hunyadi with different reaction looked at the current Byzantine ruler, as Mariam spoke.

"Ενώ σας ευχαρίστηκα που μας βοηθήσατε ... Νομίζω ότι πρέπει να φύγετε, αυτό δεν είναι το πεδίο μάχης σας[92]."

This caused Valletta to grit his teeth as he shouted at Mariam, "Όχι το πεδίο μάχης σας? ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙΤΕ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΕΤΕ ΤΟ ΜΠΑΤΙΛΙΦΙΕΛ[93]?!"

"Valletta, you idiot! Mariam just went Herrscher mode at those Emperors."

_{Shit, let me guess. Constantine XI gets hurt?}_

"Chinatsu-san, yes. One of the Emperor grazed his leg."

Valletta kept his gaze on the supposed Herrscher as he continued spoke, "Το πεδίο μάχης σας είναι επίσης το πεδίο της μάχης του Χριστιανισμού. Αυτοί οι τύποι μπορεί να προέρχονται από καθολικό που ο Ιωάννης Δ 'και ο Δημήτριος προσπάθησαν να εκδιώξουν, ενώ είσαι ανόητος Ορθόδοξος[94]!"

John VIII and Constantine XI looked at Valletta as the later paused for his breath before talking again.

"Ο Βλαντισλάβος μάλιστα διακινδυνεύει τη ζωή του ως γαμημένο βασιλιά μόνο για να σας σώσει...επειδή πιστεύει ότι ο Ιωάννης ΗΙΙ είναι ο σωστός ηγεμόνας του Βυζαντίου και πιστεύει ότι μια μέρα το Βυζάντιο θα ανυψωθεί και πάλι σαν ένα φοίνικα[95]!"

'Αυτός...νοιάζεται για την ευημερία μας[96]?!' Both John VIII and Constantine XI were touched by Valletta's reasoning, while Mariam lose her stern expression.

"Και μην με ξεκινήσετε με το Βυζάντιο και την ιστορία του ως την ένδοξη Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία. Τώρα, αν δεν έχετε πλέον αντιρρήσεις, με συγχωρείτε. Υπάρχει ένας προδότης που σκοτώνεται και ένας βασιλιάς για να σωθεί.[97]"

Valletta spoke as he left the battlefield, leaving a lasting impression on everyone on the vicinity.

'I never knew that he has guts like that. Rude, but straight to the point, he doesn't like wasting time when it comes to important matters.' – Hunyadi.

'Είναι άσχημα, αλλά έχει το νόημα[98]' – Constantine XI and John VIII.

'მე შემიძლია მოგკლავო, მაგრამ შენ გაითვალისწინე აზრი, რომ ჩვენი დიდება არის ფენიქსი. ასე რომ, ცოცხალი მოგცემ[99].' – Mariam.

"Valletta..."

_{Ruby, Valletta wants you __and Juozas __to go now!}_

"How about Amelia and Cecilia?"

_{__They stay with Hunyadi, just in case we got another ambush from Cesarini or Skanderbeg__.}_

"Chinatsu..."

_{Jerzy?}_

"Why he's pissed at Mariam when he's told to leave?"

_{Simple. It was his responsibility. As a former Hyperion Captain, he always takes care of St. Freya's finest Valkyries and at some time, took fight alongside them__ and even another Valkyries that was not from St. Freya__. He's not the __type of __person who sits back and just watches from sidelines. He'll take any necessary risks __to ensure that they survive.}_

"Unscathed?"

_{At best...at worst, injuries. To him, as they're not died, then he's happy.}_

**Music: Mai - Chihayaburu (****舞****-****ちはやぶる****) from Yuuki Xano ****end****s**

Ruby looked at the Byzantium king before get into the horse.

"Amelia, Cecilia, take care of Hunyadi and John VIII. They need some treatment."

"Eh?" Amelia blinked.

"Can't risk any loses from our side. Juozas, su manimi. de Valette laukia, kol sulauksime Vladislovo[100]."

"Taip[101]," Juozas replied as he looked at the Polish-Lithuanian soldiers on his command (The HRE was under Hunyadi).

"Pėstininkai, sargybinis Hunyadi. Kavalerijos, pas mane į Vladislovą[102].

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the John IV – John VIII clash, escape point.

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta and Ruby

Valletta, Ruby, and Juozas's army (alongside Hassan's) quickly catch up with Władysław's forces as they see the enemy forces. But the one they saw was not the sight they expected.

Władysław's forces are all in the battlefield. But almost all of them are lied down, died, as the remaining forces desperately holding the enemy.

"Gówno. Obserwuj zasadzkę wroga[103]."

However, Valletta pointed at the battlefield as they saw the unexpected happenning.

Władysław fighting John IV and Demetrius alone.

"Oto król[104]!"

Some of Polish Cavalry rushed to aid the king, only to be hold by Juozas and Valletta. As...

"Të gjithë! Me mua[105]!"

"Cavalleria nemica! Pikes pronti[106]!"

Turns out that the retreat of Skanderbeg and Cesarini's forces was aimed directly to them, with a good number of Halberd Infantry at their sides.

"Szczupaki! Wszyscy, nie ustępujcie[107]!"

Juozas quickly ordered their troops to hold while Valletta whispered to him.

"Juozas, gauk kavalierių! Aš turiu planą[108]."

Juozas nodded as Valletta whispered the plan, "W porządku. Armia od 1 do 4, szeroko rozstawiona. 5 i 6, pozostań na środku, reszta...[109]"

Skanderbeg and Cesarini, with their armies, who charged at them has their eyes widened.

"?!"

"TERAZ[110]!"

The Polish Cavalry charged at the enemy Halberd Infantry (and some surviving Montferrat Longbows) from all sides. While techinically the Halberd has more advantage to deal with the cavalry, the sudden charge gives away the advantage along side the flanking position, making themselves (Skanderbeg and Cesarini's army) swiftly being killed by the Polish Cavalry.

Skanderbeg, seeing their armies being killed like flies, decided to pull out something from his pocket, which was a canteen before drinked it and charged towards the right flank of the Polish cavalry.

*FWOOOSH!*

As several Polish cavalry was swept off like a carton being swept by a wind as Skanderbeg rushed into them, however to Chinatsu and Valletta, they see somtehing different.

_{SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!}_

"Chinatsu-san?"

_{Honkai infused drink?! Fuck, I thought they need to fire it to themselves.}_

"_Fucking World Serpent. Always have a way to restrain and contain the Honkai and then use it without risk getting infected."_

"Th...that bad?"

"_Ruby, no...not bad. It's worse."_

Meanwhile Juozas and his army has finished dealing with Cesarini and Skanderbeg's forces as the former lie down on his pool of blood, causing several good numbers of Italian Halberd Infantry to flee the battlefield, while the Albanians tried to avenge his death in vain as the Polish-Lithuanian army celebrated in victory.

However, completely unaware of Skanderbeg's frenzied state, Juozas's victory selebration was cut short as he was caught off guard by a flying horse to his face as he was knocked down and Skanderbeg closing on him fast, as he with a slight darkened Honkai parts on his right hand tried to finished him.

"?!"

As closed his eyes, waiting for his death.

*SPRLUCH!*

One second...

Two second...

Three second...

"?"

He feel none. As Juozas slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a horrifying sight.

Władysław, who unknownbest to Valletta and Ruby (as they're also too occupied with finishing the army leaders) has bested both John VIII and Demetrius, was stabbed by Skanderbeg's now lance like weapon.

"Valletta!"

"No..."

_{OH SHIT! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Dark Church?!}_

Valletta gritted his teeth as he and Ruby, finally caught with the situation, Władysław sacrifice himself to save Juozas from Skanderbeg.

"Valletta, Ruby, thank you for standing with..."

Władysław didn't finish his words as his head was beheaded second later.

"Władysław?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!"

Ruby's willpower dropped drastically as she was given a gruesome sight, she almost fell down from her horse if not for Valletta who ran to her to support her.

"Why? Why..."

"Ruby, be strong. Loss of important leader is hard but this is war. But to thought that we'll lose the young Władysław by the likes of the wretched things like you Honkai."

"_Jerzy's right. It's inevitable. But we must fight on."_

Juozas himself was shocked, as suddenly a horde of Honkais materialized from nowhere, completely caught the Polish cavarly off guard.

"_Ruby, stand your ground and protect __Juozas until the relief force from HRE and Venetians arrived."_

"But...Valletta, they're still in war with..."

"_I know. That's why...Hassan, get Altair to Cecilia and Amelia and another to de Lastic, tell them we need reinforcement."_

"On it. And Skanderbeg?"

Valletta gritted his teeth as he materialized his Mossberg.

"_I'll finish him myself..."_

"Valletta...I'm going too...this is for Władysław."

_{Ruby?!}_

"Ruby...no..."

"And I'll take a no as an answer."

"_I know. Hassan, change of plans. Get some of assassins under yours to protect Jouzas and his army."_

"On it."

Hassan left as he signaled his assassin to ready for the battle whilst Valletta cocked his Mossberg and Ruby walked towards him, Mosin-Nagant ready in her hand.

"_Ruby, let's do this...As the defender of the faith, faith of the tolerance and compassion towards those who loyal to the truth, The Knights Hospitaller."_

"You know what, Skanderbeg, WELCOME TO HELL!"

* * *

Ending song:

**Song: Swedish Pagans** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

A yelling chours can be heard as the Knights Hospitaller armies are marching...into battlefield.

**The wise women said**

**Once your heart is in battle**

Knight Hospitaller now facing enemies opposite of them in an open grassfield.

**There is no coming back**

Admist the Knights's Army...Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other as they're moving in front of the army.

**(Fight for Thor)**

As they stood together.

**And before the attack**

**Feel your blood starts to boiling**

Everyone in the Knight readied their weapons...

**In your veins as you charge**

Valletta then ordered charge as the enemies charging at them as well.

**(Hundreds fallen)**

And they clashed...

**As the fire inside**

**Is ignited by bloodshed**

**In berserkers from north**

Valletta and Ruby in tandem killed one by one of enemy infantry while...

**Could it be as was said**

**When the serpent be woken**

**Fenrir howls**

Out of a sudden, Honkai waves lead by an Imperator appear on the left side of the battlefield...causing panic at the enemies yet the Knights remained their focus as they are readied for the new enemies.

**Swedish Pagans, marching ashore**

Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other before Ruby and Knights cavalry split off from their rank as they're engaging the Honkais at their left...but not before Ruby shot one of the Templar...breaking its shield and itself into pixels as they charged.

**Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor**

As Valletta quickly slash one of the panicked enemy cavalry that trying to run away in his neck...killing him.

**Out from Asgaard, a viking ship sails**

Ruby and Knights Cavalry then charged at the Imperator...while some of the Knights are interrupted by a mixed group of Archangels, Honkai Beasts, and Honkai Knight.

**Never to turn back again**

Ruby...evading one of Imperator's charging attack quickly somersault at it before finished it with a kick as Valletta at the other side killed the enemy leader by stabbing his torso, making the enemy Honkai horde dead and dissipates while the enemy run away in fear.

Chorus heard as the Knights yelled, victorious, while Valletta and Ruby (at distance) smiled as Chinatsu and Jerzy appeared, a smile formed in their face.

* * *

Note:

[1] Juozas, you absolute madman. (Lithuanian)

[2] Glad you told me that the Cardinal Cesarini was one of high ranked personnel in the Templar secret meeting. But you didn't told me that Skanderbeg was also one of them! (Lithuanian)

[3] Oh fuck! (Lithuanian)

[4] Jesus! (Polish)

[5] Everyone, the chance, the judgement, the salvation of us is begin. Aid John VIII and sent John IV with the traitors, let it be the Champion of Christ or the Great Cardinal Cesarini, to the depths of hell (Polish)

[6] Those who are loyal to the rightful John VIII and true God will be given salvation and those who oppose them will be damned (Polish)

[7] THEY'LL BE DAMNED! (Polish)

[8] They will be shown why we're the defender of the true faith! ATTACK THEM ALL, GIVE THEM NO MERCY! (Polish)

[9] Tear them apart! Give no quarters for these traitors! (Hungarian)

[10] Everyone, let's make them realize that our resolve is unbreakable! (Turkish)

[11] Good Lord, there's still any soldier in here. (Polish)

[12] Great...female soldiers. But at least, it's better than none (Polish)

[13] I can kick your ass if I demand so. So tell me why the hell you're coming here just now. Where's Władysław and his troops? (German)

[14] Good lord, at least you can speak German (German).

[15] Diplomat de Valette, Diplomat Ruby, and Władysław is now engaging the actual battle to aid John VIII of Byzantium from the usurper John IV in the east of Varna. The south one was just a bait to lure us away from saving Byzantium! This is a immediate order from Władysław himself! (German)

[16] Tough luck, but you can catch Foscari. He's just leave for the left front so if you're quick enough then you're able to catch him. Frederick, de Lastic, and Hunyadi...they're too far. de Lastic and Frederick in the center front, Hunyadi in the right front. We will go aid Władysław instead. (German)

[17] I'll head for Foscari now. Thank you and good luck to you two, may God bless you two. (German)

[18] Oh, and please gives this canteen on Foscari once you met him. He forgets this thing again.

[19] Ah, I see. I will. (German)

[20] To the death of... (Albanian)

[21] Die...traitors of true Emperor of Byzantium, John IV! (Italian)

[22] Władysław, we have cleared this area. But we lost roughly four hundred of our soldiers. (Polish)

[23] I see (Polish)

[24] Tell the 4th army and 6th army to consolidate together. We need all army on full strength if we wished to stop the coup. (Polish)

[25] Yes, but I also see someone else. He managed to cover his identity but once the battlefields unveiled the Albanian switched sides to John IV's side, mister diplomat simply concluded it. Though I don't know why you also mentioned the Naxos leader as well. (Polish)

[26] Naxos one was Hassan's... (Polish)

[27] Don't worry, these guys are our allies. (Polish)

[28] Very well. Forwards! (Polish)

[29] Always keep in close contact and use quick flanking formation! Cavalries and archers suppress enemy from attacking John VIII and Władysław! They must be protected at all cost! (Polish)

[30] What?! (Japanese)

[31] My armies, shut that foul diplomat's mouth once and for all! And kill those John VIII loyalists! (Italian)

[32] CHARGE! GIVE THEM HELL! (Polish)

[33] CHARGE! (Polish)

[34] KILL THEM ALL! (Albanian)

[35] Everyone, stand your ground! (Polish)

[36] Get him! (Italian)

[37] He is too fast to be reached! (Italian)

[38] Diplomat?! It's more like we're facing a fucking champion here, everyone fall... (Albanian)

[39] To ippikó, ton fterá apó tis dýo plevrés! Toxótis, blok emprós kai píso! (Cavalry, flank him from both sides! Archer, block his front and rear! (Greek))

[40] Prospathoúme! (We're trying! (Greek))

[41] Everyone, let's follow the bravery of mister de Valette here. He might be a diplomat, but his prowess as a soldier is more than enough to inspire us. To glory! (Polish)

[42] Cardinal? (Italian)

[43] We need Skanderbeg's troops. Their armies have better quality than I am. Let's move while they're busy dealing with that damned foul mouth of a diplomat (Italian)

[44] My king, the Cardinal tried to flee the battlefield, most likely looking for support. (Polish)

[45] Everyone, finish the enemies! Cavalry, with me. (Polish)

[46] Cavalry, flank them from both sides! Don't let the Cardinal and Skanderbeg regroup! (Polish)

[47] Knights! Break the flank! (Italian)

[48] I might be a Papal diplomat but that doesn't mean I don't have combat capabilities. En garde! (Italian)

[49] Well, you asked for it!(Italian)

[50] Is this the end of my life? (Italian)

[51] Well, at least you tried. (Italian)

[52] Call it a hunch but I think you're much...much more humanist than Cesarini. It was shame that you was on his side. (Italian)

[53] For a diplomat, you fight like a champion. Maybe our ideals was not the same but I believe that you wanted to be humanist, despite your word. Very well, I shall announce my defeat and retreat safely to my post in Hungary. (Italian)

[54] I wish you a good fortune on your life. But watch out for Cesarini. He and Skanderbeg has set something called "Emperor" shall their forces break. (Italian)

[55] You gotta be shitting me right? (Italian)

[56] Is this your backup? (Latin)

[57] No. Our army are dispersed as they tried to fend off some of the usurpers. (Latin)

[58] War Flags

[59] Kaló, moiázei na ftásame stin óra mas (Good, looks like we have arrived right on time. (Greek))

[60] O, Konstantínos...charoúmenos pou se vlépo na epivióneis. As syntrípsoume aftá ta éntoma mazí! (Oh, Constantine...glad to see you survive. Let's crush these insects together! (Greek))

[61] They're concentrated! Unleash the beast! (Albanian)

[62] Ha! Finish their king! You, do your task! (Italian)

[63] One of the OST from Sengoku Hime 7 ~Sen'un Tsuranuku Guren no Ishi~ is a visual novel/war strategy (and with hentai elements) game developed by SystemSoft. Pretty rare OST

[64] Aftá ta kakía prépei na katastrafoún! EPITHESI! (These abominations must be destroyed! ATTACK! (Greek))

[65] March! For Glory! (Polish)

[66] Assassins (Italian)

[67] Enédra! Párte ton Ioánnis IV kai ton Dimítrio se asfáleia! (Ambush! Get John IV and Demetrius to safety! (Greek))

[68] Oi Naḯtes, deíchnoun aftés tis krotídes ti dýnamí mas tou Theoú! (Templars, show these cretin our might of God! (Greek))

[69] O, san kólasi, tha afíso ton eaftó mou na pethánei se tétoia parásita ópos ta diká sou! (Oh, like hell I'll let myself die to such vermin like yours! (Greek))

[70] There's the usurper leader! Kill them! In the name of the God! (Polish)

[71] Dimítrios, párete ton Ioulianó kai ton Nkérnki na travíxoun píso tis dynámeis tous! Ítan éna délear! (Demetrius, get Julian (Cesarini) and Gjergj (Skanderbeg) to pull back their ambush forces! It was a lure! (Greek))

[72] Allá epitychós enéchoun ton Ioánni to VIII kai ton Konstantíno XI! (But they're successfully ambush John VIII and Constantine XI! (Greek))

[73] Nómiza óti oi Alvanoí kai i Náxos eínai se thési na tous deleásoun nótia! Pós tha boroúsan na eínai... (I thought the Albanians and Naxos are able to lure them south! How could be they're... (Greek))

[74] There's the usurper! Off with their head! (Hungarian)

[75] Adýnato! I Agía Romaïkí Aftokratoría gnorízei tis prothéseis mas ?! (Impossible! The Holy Roman Empire know our intentions?! (Greek))

[76] See [36]

[77] What? (Italian)

[78] Gee! You guys suck...really, just distracted like that?! (Italian)

[79] Mister diplomat?! I thought you are... (Lithuanian)

[80] Surrounded? Yeah, but I can handle that. Where's Władysław? (Lithuanian)

[81] I can't reach him. Situation's too chaotic. Demetrius's forces are like solid wall. I lost contact with Władysław just as soon as we're welcomed by a barrage of arrows. (Lithuanian)

[82] Where's Władysław? (Polish)

[83] He was with the White Knight Hunyadi. (Polish)

[84] Why do you come here without no reinforcements? (Polish)

[85] Our forces in the south are met with two hundred and thirty thousand enemy troops lying for an ambush. If not for de Lastic's defensive formation and the Janissaries prowess, they might be wiped out. (Polish)

[86] Then how do you survive? (Polish)

[87] A sudden light blasted off to the battlefield. (Polish)

[88] Many of our and enemy forces are died. Knights Hospitaller and Venetian armies was the one with least casualties. But they need to hold their progress as Frederick was wounded. (Polish)

[89] Is Murad II and Mehmed II died? (Polish)

[90] No, but their forces suffered a lot. Kodja Hazar is also died on the blast, protecting the king. For now, they ordered us to retreat. But it seems that it was impossible to go to king Władysław as he was missing.

[91] Vlépo... (I see... (Greek))

[92] Enó sas efcharístika pou mas voithísate...Nomízo óti prépei na fýgete, aftó den eínai to pedío máchis sas (While I thanked you for aiding us...I think you must leave, this is not your battlefield (Greek))

[93] Óchi to pedío máchis sas? DEN BOREITE NA KANETE TO BATILIFIEL? (Not your battlefield? NOT YOUR FUCKING BATTLEFIELD?! (Greek))

[94] To pedío máchis sas eínai epísis to pedío tis máchis tou Christianismoú. Aftoí oi týpoi boreí na proérchontai apó katholikó pou o Ioánnis D 'kai o Dimítrios prospáthisan na ekdióxoun, enó eísai anóitos Orthódoxos! (Your battlefield is also the Christianity's battlefield. These guys maybe come from Catholic which John IV and Demetrius tried to expel, while you're goddamn motherfucking Orthodox! (Greek))

[95] O Vlantislávos málista diakindynévei ti zoí tou os gamiméno vasiliá móno gia na sas sósei...epeidí pistévei óti o Ioánnis III eínai o sostós igemónas tou Vyzantíou kai pistévei óti mia méra to Vyzántio tha anypsotheí kai páli san éna foínika! (Władysław even risking his life as a fucking king just to save you...because he believes John VIII is the rightful ruler of Byzantium and he believes one day, the Byzantium will rise again, like a fucking phoenix! (Greek))

[96] Aftós...noiázetai gia tin evimería mas ?! (He...he cares of our well being?! (Greek))

[97] Kai min me xekinísete me to Vyzántio kai tin istoría tou os tin éndoxi Romaïkí Aftokratoría. Tóra, an den échete pléon antirríseis, me synchoreíte. Ypárchei énas prodótis pou skotónetai kai énas vasiliás gia na sotheí. (And don't get me started with Byzantium and its history as the glorious Roman Empire Now, if you have no objections anymore, excuse me. There is a traitor to be slain and a king to be saved(Greek)).

[98] Eínai áschima, allá échei to nóima. (He's brash but he has the point. (Greek)).

[99] Me shemidzlia mogk'lavo, magram shen gaitvalists'ine azri, rom chveni dideba aris peniksi. Ase rom, tsotskhali mogtsem. (I could kill you but you did have a point that our glory that is the Phoenix. So, I'll let you alive. (Georgian)).

[100] Juozas, with me. de Valette is waiting for us to get Władysław. (Lithuanian)

[101] Yes (Lithuanian)

[102] Infantries, guard Hunyadi. Cavalries, with me to Władysław. (Lithuanian)

[103] Shit. Watch enemy ambush. (Polish)

[104] There's the king! (Polish)

[105] Everyone! With me! (Albanian)

[106] Enemy cavalry! Pikes ready! (Italian)

[107] Pikes! Everyone, hold your ground! (Polish)

[108] Juozas, get some cavalry! I have a plan. (Lithuanian)

[109] Alright. 1st to 4th army, spread wide . 5th and 6th, stay in the middle, the rest... (Polish)

[110] NOW! (Polish)

* * *

Today's History simple note:

_{Simple? Make it 20 words or less then I'll approve it as simple.}_

Fucking Chinatsu.

_{I HEARD YA!}_

The Kettle War.

Following the aftermath of the Dutch Revolt, the northern and southern Netherlands has gone their ways: Northern Netherlands formed their own republic, while the Southern Netherlands remained with Spain. After the revolt, Northern Netherlands (or the Republic of the Seven Netherlands) close the Scheldt that caused the harbors of Antwerp and Ghent could not be reached by trade ships, thus blocking the Southern Netherlands as they are dislodged from their important trading position while the Northern Netherlands enjoying that enormous impulse to the economy. War of the Spanish Succession sees with the cession of the Spanish Netherlands to Austria by the Treaty of Rastatt in 1714. The Austrian demanded the river to be opened so they can enjoy the economics (for the Austrian Netherlands).

Well one response? Oh, hell no!

#?!#

"_Not that Daniel Bryan and Kane tag team ya know."_

#Ah...shame.#

Oi...I mean: Oh, hell no to that demand!

The battle preparation itself was simple, 8 October 1784, Joseph II had three ships (including the merchant ship _Le Louis_ with the emperor's flag) sail from Antwerp for the Scheldt. While the Dutch ship the _Dolfijn_ was sent out to intercept the Imperial ships. After only one shot, which hit a kettle, _Le Louis_ surrendered.

The short skirmish ended with the mediation of France that led in 1785 to the Treaty of Fontainebleau. It was decided that the Scheldt would remain closed to shipping, but that the southern Netherlands would be compensated for this by the Republic. At a rough estimate the Republic paid 2 million guilder (according to other sources 10 million guilder).

* * *

Three Hundred and Thirty Five Years' War

Well, English Civil War between the Royalists and Parliamentarians happen from 1642 to 1651. Oliver Cromwell had fought the Royalists to the edges of the Kingdom of England. In the West of England this meant that Cornwall was the last Royalist stronghold. In 1648, Cromwell pushed on until mainland Cornwall was in the hands of the Parliamentarians. The Royalist Navy was forced to retreat to the Isles of Scilly, which lay off the Cornish coast and were under the ownership of Royalist John Granville.

Meanwhile, The Dutch merchant navy (they sided with the Parliamentarians) was suffering heavy losses from the Royalist fleet based in Scilly. On 30 March 1651, Lieutenant-Admiral Maarten Harpertszoon Tromp arrived in Scilly to demand reparation from the Royalist fleet for the Dutch ships and goods taken by them.

According to Memorials of Bulstrode Whitelock, a letter of 17 April 1651 explains: "Tromp came to Pendennis Castle and related that he had been to Scilly to demand reparation for the Dutch ships and goods taken by them; and receiving no satisfactory answer, he had, according to his Commission, declared war on them." As most of England was now in Parliamentarian hands, war was declared specifically upon the Isles of Scilly, which unknownbest to them at June 1651, the Parliamentarian forces under Admiral Robert Blake forced the Royalist fleet to surrender. As such, the Dutch fleet, left without firing a shot as there's no threat to them.

Thanks to the obscurity of one nation's declaration of war against a small part of another, the Dutch did not officially declare peace. For many years in the Isles of Scilly, the local legend was that the state of war was still in effect. That is until 1986, Roy Duncan, historian and Chairman of the Isles of Scilly Council, decided to investigate and wrote to the Dutch Embassy in London. Embassy staff found that no peace treaty had ever been signed, and Duncan invited the Dutch ambassador Jonkheer Rein Huydecoper to visit the islands and officially end the "conflict". Peace was declared on 17 April 1986, exactly 335 years after the supposed declaration of war. The Dutch ambassador joked that it must have been horrifying to the Scillonians "to know we could have attacked at any moment."

* * *

#Welp, that was a long history lesson.#

_{Which is why I can say it wasn't that simple.}_

You saying?

_{Yes. Was surprised that you and Valletta actually won against Eddie and that Judgement Angel.}_

Hell yeah, after a good number of Batista Bomb...

*THWACK!* (Auhtor was suddenly hit by a flying projectile, knocking him down)

_{And F-5. Anyways, since the author is knocked out. Valletta, it's all yours...}_

"_?"_

_{Do whatever you want.}_

"_Okay. There're might be a change in the story. Such as:..."_

"_1\. Herrescher into Herrscher (taken from HI3)."_

"_2\. __Władysław__'s cause of death. While it was the same way, which is beheaded, it was done by different person. In original Battle of Varna, he was killed by Ottoman soldier near the Ottoman camp. In here though, I decided to have Skanderbeg kill him. The author originally wanted to have him killed by Mariam's treachery but the author seemed unable to find the right settings."_

"_3\. The stigmata and weapon used by me, as the author was still unresponsive, and Ruby will be explained on the next chapter. And the history will be simplified. Oh...the next chapter will be the conclusion of the Battle of Varna arc, so here's sneak peak:"_

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

"Wait, Gracia. You and your armies are the only relief force?!"

"DIE YOU DIPLOMAT! DIE!"

"DE VALETTE! RUBY!"

"I should have known that you have a distrust with Venetians."

"Amelia?"

"Mom?"

"What the hell?! I thought you guys are with John VIII and Mariam."

"Heh do you know...they also planned to betrayed the HRE as well after this ruse, alongside yours and the Ottomans."

"That's is bullshit!"

"Skanderbeg, you could be right."

"?!"

"But I still have to kill you..."

* * *

"_Well..."_

*KABOOOOOM!*

(Valletta was thrown off the room)

#That's for my Honkai...#

(Rozaliya was cut by Chinatsu as she pointed to the TV, showing the paused Honkai Riders.)

#Eh?#

{Liliya watched it before she paused as you deal with that Uriel that barges in the break section. As for the broken DVD, nah it was the "failed to play" Magical Girl TeRiRi Special}

#Failed?#

#Failed to play, the DVD was broke. Roza idiotka.#

"_Don't worry I'm fine!"_ (from a distance).

#WHA...HOW DID HE...#

_{Well, good thing he can tank explosions. Anyways, review, fave, like, and sent kudos (if you're on AO3.}_

_{Catch ya later on Europa Impact Universalis's next installment. Bye.}_

* * *

_{Ummm...author, are you faking your faint?}_

Shut up...I'm nursing my head.


	11. Chapter 1 - 8

Europa Impact Universalis

Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Knights Hospitaller

Story 6: The 1444 Battle of Varna (part 4 - final).

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by miHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Assassin Creed series are owned by Ubisoft Montreal.

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...**stfu**." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

*BAM!*

"_Hello!" _and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication (Valletta and Chinatsu only)

"_New updates?"_

You asking?

"_Oi...Just joking. You still salty at that joke after previous episode?"_

Of course.

"Hmmm" – Mental communication (now includes 4th wall breaker (only non-Valletta and Chinatsu only))

~RERERE~ – Written communication

**Like and subscirbe** – Song indicators and lyrics

#Kek# – Rozaliya and Liliya fourth wall communication (they're author's privilege as special co-author).

_{And now, what are these duo Vodkas doing?}_

#HOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!#

_{Oh, just going to sleep. Author, with me...}_

HEY!

"_Better do it. It's my time to deliver the tags after all..."_

Alrighty then.

* * *

"_Warning tags for this chapter are as follows..."_

"_AU, war brutality, dirty word (swearing included) galore, possible OOC, more local language (you expect anyone can speak English, this is...RENAISSANCE!),..."_

_*KRIK!* *KRIK!* *KRIK!*_

"_Okay, ignore that. Also, this includes blood and gore, and somewhat, sensitive content."_

"_Haaah...enjoy the story. I have to go sleep now..."_

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the John IV – John VIII clash, escape point

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta and Ruby

"Władysław?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!"

"Why? Why..."

"Ruby, be strong. Loss of important leader is hard but this is war. But to thought that we'll lose the young Władysław by the likes of the wretched things like you Honkai."

"_Jerzy's right. It's inevitable. But we must fight on."_

As the shock wasn't over, a horde of Honkais materialized from nowhere. This, alongside of the death of Władysław himself already drops the morale of the Polish-Lithuanian army, including Juozas himself, as he was shocked but steeled himself.

"Wszyscy ... możemy stracić króla, ale nie pozwólmy, by Władysław poświęcił się na marne. Nie traćcie wiary, bo Bóg jest zawsze z nami. Wszyscy, stwórzcie rozproszoną formację, ale nie za daleko od siebie. Musimy wszyscy trzymać się razem, aby przetrwać[1]!"

"_Ruby, stand your ground and protect __Juozas until the relief force from HRE and Venetians arrived."_

"But...Valletta, they're still in war with..."

"_I know. That's why...Hassan, get Altair to Cecilia and Amelia and another to de Lastic, tell them we need reinforcement."_

"On it. And Skanderbeg?"

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

Valletta gritted his teeth as he materialized his Mossberg.

"_I'll finish him myself..."_

"Valletta...I'm going too...this is for Władysław."

_{Ruby?!}_

"Ruby...no..."

"And I'll take a no as an answer."

"Ruby, listen to me first!"

"_I know. Hassan, change of plans. Get some of assassins under yours to protect Jouzas and his army."_

"On it."

Hassan left as he signaled his assassin to ready for the battle whilst Valletta cocked his Mossberg and Ruby walked towards him, Mosin-Nagant ready in her hand.

"_Ruby, let's do this...As the defender of the faith, faith of the tolerance and compassion towards those who loyal to the truth, The Knights Hospitaller."_

Valletta and Ruby stood together as they're now facing Skanderbeg, who surprisingly remains his human features save for the Dark Church Honkai Beast shield in front of him and the lance instead of his right hand.

"You know what, Skanderbeg, WELCOME TO HELL!"

* * *

Opening song:

**Coat of Arms** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

The instrumental begins with a relatively peaceful market in Rhodes...people doing their transactions, do their bargaining, and bringing their bought items.

The situation remained the same until the music starts to get loud...as they see an envoy Knights Hospitaller rushing panicked into the market.

The second loop of the loud instrumental sees the scene shifted to Valletta and Ruby with their signature battle armor and guns (Ruby use a lightened alloy shard (from Project Bunny) to her armored shirt and skirt (Thigh length) with the Knights Hospitaller insignia as Valletta remained his white trademark shirt and long sport trouser, only now with Hospitaller insignia in his right arm) while enjoying their time in the market quickly following the envoy to the Palace of Grand Master as Chinatsu and Jerzy in their astral state, guided.

The third loop of the loud instrumental sees Valletta and Ruby arrived in the Palace...as every baili and Jacques of the Knight Hospitaller under Grand Master de Lastic alongside the Doge of Venice Francesco Foscari, Cecilia Schariac, and Amelia Schariac seeing a letter sent by the envoy.

**At down envoy arrives**

de Lastic reads a declaration of war letter sent by the enemies, making every Baili, the Doge, and the Shariacs grit their teeth at the letter, while he was looking at Valletta and Ruby.

**Morning of October 28th**

Valletta and the astralized Chinatsu sighed as they have expected the next invasion while Ruby and astralized Jerzy tensed.

"**No Day" proven by deed**

de Lastic orders every Baili to prepare for incoming war as the Doge quickly left to prepare.

**Descendants of Sparta, Athens, and Crete**

Camera shifts to Knights Hospitaller and Venetian troops mobilizing their troops as the Baili doing a quick inspection before de Lastic yelled at the incoming invader, causing them to charge.

**Strike hard, the tables have turned**

Honkai beast and zombies at a sudden interrupt the battle as the invaders went into panic and Knights-Venetian army tensed.

**Drive them back over the hill**

Yet Valletta, Ruby, Cecilia, and Amelia remained calm as they charging at both Honkai and invaders.

**At arms, just like before**

The charge making the entire Knight go following them and charging at both the Honkai and invaders.

**Soldiers, civilians, Hellas at war**

Swords clashed with sword, pikes with pikes, and gauntlets with gauntlets.

**By their own hand**

All three parties traded blow as Valletta tighten his fist...

**Forced the enemy out of their land**

And punched the invader's leader in horse as he try to escape, killing him and making the morale of the invaders dropped.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

de Lastic and Firenzi quickly capitalized on the morale drop on the invaders side as they ordered a general charge.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Milet and Duze nodded at each other before ordered their cavalries to disrupt enemy invaders' retreat.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

While some of Honkai archangels are being repelled by Franz's infantry supported by John and his crossbow infantry.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

Cayo and Marcelinho quickly ordered flanking attack on the Templars...disrupting their attacks on Silvestre's infantry as they are battling Honkai Knights.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

Clemet and his Cavalry Knights charges into de Lastic and Firenzi's area, supporting them while surrounding the unexpected invaders.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Damian quickly ordered his infantry to launch a barrage attack to incoming Honkai waves as they clashed, while Dominica leaped from a Templar to stab one unfortunate Archangels. Cecilia and Amelia working together to aid them on battling a group of Honkai zombies.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

As the Knights-Venetian thought they're winning, they did not expect a Honkai knight charging in desperation at Ruby (who just finished with the Honkai Knight) as they tried to rush into her.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

The music ends with a in POV of a confused Honkai knight as its charging attack was blocked by Ruby's rapier before looking too late at Valletta (who appear from nowhere to its left) who performing a spinning back fist...as the screen goes white.

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Noon

With Cecilia and Amelia

Cecilia and Amelia has just finished patching the last of wounded soldiers (from Hunyadi, as Mariam refused their pleas to patching the wounds of John VIII – Constantine XI soldiers), as suddenly...

"Shit," Cecilia sighed as she saw groups of Western Medieval Knights alongside Galloglaigh, Longbow, and Latin Medieval Infantry barring the Corfu flag has arrived.

"C'è l'esercito sotto Giovanni VIII[2]!"

"Tutti, attaccate! Per Giovanni IV[3]!"

"?!"

Initially relieved, Cecilia did not expected the arrows fly above her head by a hair, as it killed one of Eastern Medieval Cavalry under John VIII.

"Shit. He's right. Naxos did fucking double cross us."

Cecilia saw her mother as cursed as she qucikly draw her estoc, completely swipe another two of the arrows aimed at them.

"MOM!"

*CTANG!*

Following her mother quickly, Cecilia quickly twirled her spear to parry an arrow directed at her mother, completely saving her. Meanwhile Hunyadi, completely noticed the situation, quickly ordered his armies to quickly round up.

"Jeder, konsolidieren Kräfte jetzt! Wir brauchen sie den Preis des Verrats zeigen, tötet sie[4]!"

Quickly, the Western Medieval Knights, Latin Medieval Infantry, Druzhina Cavalry, and Halberd Infantry gathered up under him as they launched their counter as Hunyadi rides his horse to John VIII.

"Rex Iohannes VIII, ego te monere...[5]"

"Hunyadi, the usurper John IV and Demetrius has been slain. But we..."

Hunyadi's voice was cut by Hassan as he spoke. Hunyadi was ecstatic while his forces cheered, John VIII and his armies (alongside Constantine XI's) felt relieved as he was seeing the assassin delivered the good news, Mariam and Constantine XI was "calm".

Read: "Calm" outside.

As their insides were raging.

'რა?! მკვლელები[6]?!' – Mariam.

'Γαμώτο! Σκέφτηκα ότι έχουν καταστραφεί μαζί με αυτούς τους διπλωμάτες των ιπποτών[7]!' – Constantine XI.

However, their thoughts were completely seen by Hassan as he thought.

'So I see...it was their doing. But the Knight's diplomats too? And Hunyadi's spirits was easily rose up high again when he heard the traitor's death...maybe this is why Valletta need me to lied about Władysław.'

* * *

Flashback.

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the John IV – John VIII clash, escape point.

8 November 1444

Noon

With Hassan.

"_I know. That's why...Hassan, get Altair to Cecilia and Amelia and another to de Lastic, tell them we need reinforcement. But don't tell Władysław's death to Hunyadi."_

"But why?"

"_Hunyadi was Władysław's teacher. He'll be devastated if he heard this. Just tell him we have problems in the escape route."_

"I see. On it. And Skanderbeg?"

* * *

Back to present

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the encampment of HRE, area of John IV – John VIII clash.

8 November 1444

Noon

With Amelia and Cecilia

"Hmmm." Hunyadi nodded.

"Yes. We have a very grave situation. I suggest you to escape south under Hunyadi's army, but don't try to engage their armies." Hassan ordered.

"Very well," Hunyadi spoke to John VIII, "Regis vincimus. Hoc primum moneo tutum receptum ad nuptias.[8]"

Which John VIII replied heartily, "Hahaha... Optime. Erant ad domum Dei. Dicis mihi ego gratias ago, ut Veneti et Sacri Romani Imperii postea in. Omnes nos erant 'iens domum[9]!"

Cecilia (and Amelia) who were busy parried several attacks from Naxos army quickly added, "Hunyadi, ich vertraue Ihnen auf die Sicherheit von Johannes VIII., Konstantin XI., und Mariam von Imereti. Viel Glück und versage uns nicht[10]!"

Hunyadi smiled before he hop on his horse as he led his army alongside John VIII's and Constantine XI's army to safety.

"Alle, Flankenformation. Diejenigen, die sich Johannes VIII., Konstantin XI. Und Mariam nähern, gehen mit quadratischer Formation. Halten Sie Ihre Augen offen, bis wir sie in Sicherheit bringen. Cecilia, Amelia, ich werde einige meiner Armeen verlassen, um dir zu helfen, den Angriff der Naxos abzuwehren[11]!"

Amelia nodded as Hunyadi's army left a few of Western Medieval Knight and several Latin Medieval Knights as he looked at Hassan, who was gone in an instant before apperaed in front of the enemy as she and Cecilia saw him stab the sword before heard a sound of a bell toll.

*TENG!*

*TEENG!*

*TEEEENG!*

*TEEEEEENG!*

"Thou has betrayed the trust of the Lord has given to, thou shalt pay. So heed this words as you walk your way into death."

*FWOOOOOOOSH!*

As grups of feathers suddenly flown from nowhere as it goes around them before.

"GCK!"

"ACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As the soldiers of Naxos fall down to their death.

"Amelia, Cecilia, we need to move now. There's Honkai infused Skanderbeg thrashing through our foces. Valletta and Ruby currently trying to hold him off and your small relief will be greatly appreciated."

Cecilia's eyes widened whilst Amelia sighed.

"Mom?" Cecilia looked at her.

"Honestly, I didn't expect this...but why do you have to lie on Hunyadi, Hassan?"

Hassan looked at Amelia, smiled sadly.

"Because Valletta didn't want to Hunyadi to lose his morale. Because Skanderbeg killed Władysław in that chaos, and Valletta alongside Ruby is duelling him for retaliation."

Amelia's eyes now widened before she roared (which, thankfully to Hassan, Hunyadi already left).

"SKANDERBEG, TI TRADHTAR[12]!"

As she suddenly rushed to Valletta and Ruby, completely caught everyone off guard, including Hassan himself.

"Since when your mother was able to speak Albanian?"

"Dunno, but most important matters," Cecilia quickly ordered the army under Hunyadi, now under her temporary before pointed at where Amelia ran off.

"Alle, folge Amelia[13]!"

"RAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the John IV – John VIII clash, escape point.

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta and Ruby

*SCHINK*

*BOOM!*

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Cofnij się! Niech dyplomaci obsłużyć Skanderbeg[14]!"

*TRANG!*

"SCHREEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Widzimy kolejną falę Honkais[15]!"

Jouzas, now the current army of Polish-Lithuanian combined forces was in pinch. As Valletta and Ruby left for avenging his master (and his friend), Władysław, a great number of Honkai waves of Archangels and Knights appeared from nowhere as his scout reported. While he know that it might be the end of him alongside his master and his army, he kept a simple order to his soldiers.

"OPŁATA[16]!"

Soon, Polish-Lithuanian Druzhina Cavalry and Eastern Knights clashed with another Honkai Archangels and Honkai Knights, the later two dealt more damage to the former two, yet neither gained ground as the former two fought as fierce as wounded lion.

"OH, SHIT! MOVE OUT!"

The battle was soon put to a halt by a flash of lines, one grey, one pink, and one red, passed through them, killing many of Archangels and Knights while the Polish-Lithuanian was able to avoid the clash save for one horse.

The lines later dissipated, showing Valletta, Ruby, and Skanderbeg as they finished their first round of clash.

"Tch, bunch of idiots," Skanderbeg cursed as he charged into a Polish Knights.

"HAAAAAAH!"

*CTANG!*

But it was welcomed by the bayonet tip parry from Ruby, which he quickly parried again, forcing Ruby to summersault to avoid Valletta's point blank shot outta nowhere.

"_RKO Time...except, there's no RKO!"_

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*CRACK!*

While it didn't completely kill him, he felt the power of Valletta's shot as he felt his shield cracking...

*FWOOOSH!*

...temporary.

_{Great, self-healing shield.}_

"_Paging Asaka, he likes to get his shield back."_

"Stop joking in such dire situation like this!"

_{Jerzy...we're trying to lighten the mood a little bit.}_

"_Well..glad to know that it was self-repairable, which means we have to go more offensive."_

"Valletta, um...you have any ideas on defeating this traitor?"

"_Plenty actually, but all of it needs one."_

"Which is?"

"_Confirmation of Mariam's escape."_

"Why?"

"RAHHHH!"

"_Shit...Ruby, evade. I'll tank this!"_

"WHAT?!"

_{Jerzy, Ruby, no worries he can handle that.}_

Skanderbeg quickly charged at Valletta and Ruby, the later barely escape while the former...

*KABAMMMMMMM!*

Ended up clashing with Skanderbeg as it exploded, creating a sudden torrent of dust that engulfs them.

Juozas, Ruby, Jerzy, and the remaining Polish-Lithuanian warily looked at Valletta, before their eyes widened as the dust dissipates.

Valletta, with his kitchen knife, managed to parried Skanderbeg's lance charge as they locked on the heat for a moment, before the former backed off.

"Mirë, kjo ishte ngarkuar mirë, do ta pranoj[17]," Valletta smiled before his eyes locked into a fallen Honkai Knight and picked the Honkai lance before killed the Knight with it.

"Ju mund të përdorni shtizën[18]?!" Skanderbeg, even with Honkai enchancement, has his eyes widened. Valletta's response was only kicking the Honkai Knight lance to him.

*BRAK!*

*BAM!*

*CTANK!*

*KLANG!* *KLANG!* *KLANG!* *KLANG!* *KLANG!* *KLANG!*

As he was pushed back by the force of the kicked lance, his Dark Templar Shield gone...

"How? Don't tell me that was your idea?"

"_One of many...acutally. Except no Mariam's confirmation."_

"I CALL BULLSHIT!"

"Jerzy! But at least now we can kill him."

_{Though, for some reason...Ruby, I don't think it'll be so easy.}_

*FWOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOSH!*

Four Dark Church Samurai Honkai materialized from nowhere as it moved closer to Skanderbeg.

"?!"

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHH!*

The wind caused by the transformation completely put everyone (and Honkais) by surprise as the force was strong enough to push them off the balance.

"PIGGGGIIIIIII!"

"Ruby, keep the horse steady!"

"Hai!"

The only one who was unaffected was Valletta despite himself was the closest.

_{Whoa...he salty?}_

And you guys still joke...oi, he's pissed, look at his face.

_{Author, fuck off.}_

"HA HA HA HA!"

"?!"

_{You saying?}_

Or not...

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Jerzy?"

"Wha...Ruby, I think he's finally fell to the Honkai power corruption inside him."

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"_Battle maniac, figures."_

"Oh, great."

"YES...YES...This is a great start to restart the Crusade for the Chirstianity. This is the perfect way to start it!"

_{Coca-cola anyone?}_

Chinatsu...for the love of Mount Taikan, no...you're not the fucking Y Ddraig Goch and Valletta is definitely not Issei Hyuudou. And Gjergj Skanderbeg is definitely not Kokabi...

_{Whatever, from what I see, Skanderbeg is "almost" Kokabiel.}_

Goddammit Valletta, stop being Captain Obvious.

"Okay Hain İskender[19]," Valletta responded with a double middle finger making Skanderbeg to look at him, hatred in his eyes.

"And you...you and your female concubines."

"Oh, mother of..."

_{Geeez!}_

"PIGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Concubines?" Valletta looked at Ruby before looked at Skanderbeg again, clearly pissed off, "Oh, for the love of God, she's goddamn fucking my apprentice! Besides I need to complete my ambition first."

'Which is pairing her with Honoka.'

Skanderbeg quickly blinked as he heard Valletta's words.

'Apprentice? You and her?! Prospesterous!'

"_Chinatsu, Batista Bomb and Chokeslam galore."_

_{Oh...ohh...Ruby, Jerzy, stand...}_

"SCHREEEEEEEEE!"

Their war was completely interrupted by the groups of Polish-Lithuanians, one of the assassins, and the Knights, much to Ruby's relief (and Valletta's groan).

"And just about the battle's going to be good, you guys decided to crash it..." Valletta groaned (which surprisingly Skanderbeg also agreed to, as he groaned) before noticed something wrong, there's too few of Knights Hospitaller that come here.

"Wait, Gracia. You and your armies are the only relief force?!"

The Leónese Lingua leader smiled sadly, "Yes. The battle in the south was hell, the HRE Emperor was struck in the shoulder and we're outnumbered. Thankfully, Kodja arrives, but the sudden blast from the east killed him and almost all of the alliance armies. Thankfully, us Knights are able to stand away. The rest are now pulling back to south. We almost follow de Lastic to retreat until Hassan told me to assist yours."

"Yeah, thanks anyway," Valletta sighed before he continued, "Gracia, aid these Polish-Lithuanian to kick the Honkais out and ensure Juozas did not ended up like Władysław."

Gracia's eyes widened, "Władysław?"

"Killed by that bastard traitor," Valletta pointed at Skanderbeg only to be missing as...

"DIE YOU DIPLOMAT! DIE!"

*FWOOOSH!*

"DE VALETTE! RUBY!"

"?!"

*CTAK!*

And then black...

"_Oi, did you..."_

No dumbass...Roza stop playing with the lamp...

#Not me.#

EH? / _{EH?}_ /_ "EH?"_ (the author then looks at the light switch, sees Liliya was fighting a horde of HOMU that one of her attacks inaccidently hits the switch button.)

* * *

Goddammit...not again...

_{Great...another technical invasion...at least...wait HOMU! WAIT FOR ME!}_

#WAIT FOR ME TOO SIS!#

Valletta, you going?

(Valletta pulls a blackhole generator) "Nah, I'm going to fire this gun."

Oh shit, Roza, Lili, Chinatsu, get away from there...Valletta's firing the blackhole generator!

#What?!# / #WHAT?!# / _{The hell!}_

"_By the way...this..." _(throws a carton to author)

~Sorry for the techincal difficulties...again.~

(Author places it on the screen so it closes the whole scene)

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the John IV – John VIII clash, escape point.

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta and Ruby

"DIE YOU DIPLOMAT! DIE!"

*FWOOOSH!*

"DE VALETTE! RUBY!"

"?!"

"SKANDERBEG, TI TRADHTAR[20]! RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*CTANG!*

Before Skanderbeg was able to launch attack on the bespectacled Ruby, Amelia arrived with a thunderorus roar and parried the attack, completely pushed the Albanian General back.

"?!"

"Cecilia?" Gracia was relief to see Cecilia, Amelia, and some of Hunyadi's army have arrived to their aid.

"I should have known that you have distrust with Venetians," Amelia spat. "Foscari was freaking right, he know that Albanians does have interest in the restoration of the Dagnum Fortress."

"So I see, you have learned," everyone halt their movement as Skanderbeg spoke...which clearly baffled everyone but Valletta and Amelia albeit the later was slightly affected.

"Amelia?" Gracia alongside Hassan looked at her.

"Mom?" Cecilia also did the same.

"What the hell?! I thought you guys are with John VIII and Mariam." Juozas, however, asked the other question.

Everyone also baffled with the Juozas's capability to speak English.

"Geez, Juozas, if you can speak English why you don't speak to me that earlier," Valletta groaned.

Juozas, seeing Valletta's statement could only sighed, "Only to one I trust. You're clearly one of them. But I think, it was slip of my tongue."

Hassan nodded, "I see."

Amelia, just nodded as she pointed her estoc to Skanderbeg, "So, care to tell me why do you also sent the League of Lezhë to attack us in the south?"

Skanderbeg couldn't help but smiled at the little girl's question.

"I am, but we're also try to destroy the Byzantine to strengthen our position as Christian," he paused before chuckling, "Also, heh do you know...They also planned to betrayed the HRE as well after this ruse, alongside yours and the Ottomans."

Skanderbeg's sentence clearly gives a various reactions of denial.

"That's bullshit!" – Cecilia

"That is such a silly move, there's no way that the Byzantines is going to backstab the HRE." – Gracia.

"How dare you...how dare YOU?!" – Juozas.

"PIII...PIII...PIIIGGGGGGIIIIIIIII!" – Ruby.

Hassan and the Hashshashshin did nothing but watched intently.

However, Valletta and Amelia sighed.

"Skanderbeg, you could be right."

"Seconded."

"?!" Everyone was baffled as Valletta and Amelia actually agree to Skanderbeg's words as thankfully to them, the Honkai clearly did hold back from attacking them, probably due to they took the conception that Skanderbeg in Dark Church Samurai Armor was their leader.

"Mom?"

"Valletta?"

Both Cecilia and Ruby looked to her mother and her mentor, respectively.

"Well...given the 1204 Sack of Istanbul which clearly shows the betrayal of Venice," Valletta added, "I think that might be possible. In fact they might clearly do that first."

Skanderbeg smiled, thinking that he might be able to sway Valletta and Amelia.

Oh, if only you know, Skanderbeg.

"But I still have to kill you..."

"?!"

_{Jerzy, I'll tell you why. Valletta clearly has no intentions to let Skanderbeg alive...since the World Serpent was mentioned. It was one of our enemies, alongside Schicksal obviously. Ruby, as soon as Valletta charge, quickly back him up.}_

"Hn. Jerzy, sync up and activate the Zaporozhian Cossack ability."

"I...I see...O lord bless the host, the steed, and the rifle. Today we raze, we plunder, and we destroy our enemies in the name of God."

*FHUN!*

Cecilia was caught off guard as she saw Ruby's back was suddenly glowed with the tattoo of the eagle crest as she thought.

'Ruby...she can harness the stigmata power? Wait...don't tell me Jerzy is empowering her?! But how, it was pretty dangerous to suddenly empowering her with a high A rank stigmata let alone a sentient one?'

If only Cecilia knew that Ruby is a equivalent of S class Valkyrie.

As Cecilia looked at Ruby, Valletta spoke as he pointed his knife to Skanderbeg.

"Well..." Valletta paused to add some dramatic effect, which somewhat did wonders...to his own ally.

"...since you allied the World Serpent, that was one clear thing to me. You're our enemies as well."

*FWOOOOOSH!*

Valletta waste no time as he quickly rushed to the groups of Honkai Knights and Archangels, swiftly slashed several to death while avoiding others.

Ruby, qucikly got back to her horse as she fired some of Honkais in succession.

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

*BANG!* *SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

All shots hit the target as they dispersed into pink particles. A Honkai Knight tried to charge into her as she tries to reload her Mosin Nagant rifle but she saw it as she quickly slam the butt of the gun to the Knight before slashed it with the bayonet tip of her rifle, killing the Knight as it was dispersed into pink particles.

"Everyone, charge their left flank!" Juozas yelled as the almost dispirited Polish-Lithuanian army charged towards the Honkai knights. The Honkais are able to match their guts until the suicide charge from the Hungarian army under Schariac family and support from the Leonese Lingua broke their guard, completely decimate the Honkais.

Ruby and Hassan, however, has problems as Skanderbeg with Honkai Dark Church Samurai infusion is proved to be harder to match, especially speed wise, as he parried both of their attacks with ease and evading shots from the former. Thankfully for them, Valletta did a good job in matching Skanderbeg's speed, completely giving some precious time for Ruby to fire some of accurate shots, which sadly, were deflected either by Skanderbeg's Honkai Shield or Honkai Lance.

"Shit, is his shield flak type?"

"I don't know Jerzy, he's extremely quick, it's harder to us to hit...unless..."

"Is that all you got?" Skanderbeg taunted as Hassan and Ruby skidded away from Skanderbeg's Lightning slash but as he tries to counter theirs, Valletta quickly distracts him by throwing a Honkai Knight to him, which he has to swat the Honkai aside, killing the poor Honkai as it dispersed.

"Tch, looks like you're trying to bait me to fall under her fire," Skanderbeg mused as he charged at Valletta, only to be parried by Valletta's kitchen knife which somewhat baffles Skanderbeg.

'Impossible! This empowered lance was parried by that kitchen knife?! For the second time?!' Skanderbeg thought as saw the development, before he noticed something that...

*CRACK!*

'My lance is losing against that knife? What kind of forging that his knife has done?!'

*CRACK!*

Skanderbeg's Honkai Lance was cracked as it was losing against Valletta's simple kitchen knife. Despite this, Valletta still unable to push farther as Skanderbeg's experience was able to prevent it. Valletta's somewhat cautious move also plays a part on this as well.

Little did Skanderbeg know that Valletta was intentionally held his own.

"_Phew...that was close."_

_{I was baffled. It thought that lance was that strong. Seems like we're greatly mistaken.}_

"_I don't think so. Ruby's shot did the damage. I was just lucky to parry it at the crack caused by the gunfire itself."_

_{Wait...you mean?}_

"_Yes...it was all his experience to not having that lance broken."_

_{Oh. Also...is that League of Lezhë?}_

"_Huh? That Albanian bands of independence? Ah, yeah...it seems that they're retreating from the south only to coming here to aid their heroes."_

_{Shit. Valletta...let me...}_

"_Not yet. Gracia's Leonese Lingua and Cecilia's "borrowed" Hunyadi army will be enough."_

_{But...they come with halberdiers...and cavalry.}_

"_I know...but as soon as we kill this son of a bitch, their morale will drop."_

Skanderbeg quickly pushed Valletta but only able to push his advantage to one or two step backwards, as Valletta was able to held his ground.

Skanderbeg looked grimly at his Honkai powered lance, as it's cracks getting bigger.

'It's going to be...'

*CTAK!*

Skanderbeg's lance broke as Valletta quickly charged towards him. Skanderbeg readied his makeshift shield from his Honkai powered armor as he was ready to parry the knife slash from Valletta.

To his surprise, Valletta closed in and kneed his gut.

"GUH!"

_{Valletta, the League of Lezhë is come charging at us!}_

Seeing Skanderbeg was staggered, Valletta quickly followed with a one two punch and uppercut, sending him flying as another Druzhina Cavalry and Eastern Knights of the Albanian come to aid their leader as they surrounded Valletta.

"Dorëzohuni tani! Ju jeni më të shumtë[21]!"

One of the leaders gave an warning. What he recieved instead was a middle finger, as Valletta readied his Quadvolgue mk 2.

"Si të shkoni qij veten[22]!"

*BANG!*

As he fired at the poor Albanian leader, killing the said leader in the head as it was exploded.

"Komandanti Ivan Strez Balšić i Misia ka vdekur[23]!"

Skanderbeg, who just recovered from the attack, slowly rose as he saw his brother in arms who he took care as his own son, dead as he slowly moved to Ivan's fallen body.

"Ju...ju vrisni një nga vëllezërit e mi...Si guxon?! SI GUXON[24]?!"

_{Valletta!}_

"_Let's finish this son of a bitch!"_

His roar shocked everyone in the battlefield, including Jerzy and Amelia.

However, Valletta's response was a simple middle finger. Before he...

"Do you fucking think I dare? OF COURSE I FUCKING DARE! THIS IS AFTER ALL, IS A FUCKING WARFARE YOU FUCKING TRAITORUS ISKANDER!"

Yelled...obviously to ire of Jerzy.

"Ruby, stop Valletta! He's violating the honor of..."

"_Jerzy, this S.O.B_[25]_ deserve to die. There's no honor when we fight the World Serpent, only advantage."_

"Wha..."

"Jerzy, do you think they care when they first time barge into my room? No, they killed everyone in cold blood, even innocent kids. I saw one of them shot the poor child. He might have shot me dead in the head next if Valletta didn't pulled me out of there."

"RUBY?! BUT THIS IS..."

_{I second that. They don't care. Pretty sure they put experiment on the whole city population as their lab rats on stigmata serum test one time. Schicksal does the same, but they're less than the World Serpent.}_

"Chinatsu?!"

_{All for the good of the world they said.}_

Before the Skanderbeg was able to put Ivan's dead body down, Valletta quickly punched him...hard.

*BUAGH!*

Skanderbeg is down quickly (as well as Ivan's dead body), as he was then mounted by Valletta, which the later barraged him by a ground and pound, as he drops his Honkai lance.

_{All for the good of the world they said.}_

Valletta keeps pounding on Skanderbeg for two minutes before he grab the Albanian general up.

Before Valletta kicked the Honkai lance and grabbed it.

"_Becuase..."_

_{It's a...}_

"?!"

_{FUCKING BULLSHIT!} _/ _"FUCKING BULLSHIT!"_

As he slashed the Albanian general in diagonal cuts, as blood spurted from the armored man himself and dropped his lance.

"!"

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the John IV – John VIII clash, escape point.

8 November 1444

Noon

With Amelia

"!"

"Udhëheqësi ynë i madh Skanderbeg është plagosur me vdekje! Ne kemi nevojë për të ndihmuar atë[26]!"

One of the leaders yelled, albeit shaken by the fact that Valletta managed to slash their hero in one slash and mortally wounded him.

Soon, the army of League of Lezhë quickly rushed at Valletta to prevent him to kill Skanderbeg but...

"Evite que os albaneses cheguen a Skanderbeg[27]!"

"Zatrzymaj armię League of Lezhë! Do broni[28]!"

"Voraus[29]!"

A simple order from Gracia, Jouzas, and Cecilia forces the joint Leonese Lingua Knights, the Hunyadi's army (under Cecilia's temporary leadership), and Polish-Lithuanian joint forces to halt the League of Lezhë from reaching Skanderbeg.

"Po velnių ne[30]!" A Lithuanian soldier cursed to see one of the enemy forces closing in to the wounded Skanderbeg as he ordered his fellow soldiers to block the enemy Lezhë League army from advancing.

"Forcat armiqësore që përparojnë drejt nesh! Kalorësi, shkoni shpejt në Skënderbej! Këmbësorisë, me mua! Ne kemi nevojë për të mbajtur forcat e armikut nga marrja e kalorësisë tonë[31]!"

An Albanian commander of the League of Lezhë ordered as the army splited in two, but as soon as he moved to face the Lithuanian forces...

*JLEB!*

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jo në një shans[32]," Amelia spoke as she stab the Albanian commander in the head, causing army to panicked as the Lithuanian capitalized on the chaos in the enemy ranks.

"Pagalbos ponia Amelija! Dėl Vladislovo[33]!"

Amelia's sudden assassination and the fierce counter-strategy of the Lithuanians completely annihilated the army of League of Lezhë.

"Schnell! Umgib den feindlichen Anführer Skanderbeg[34]!"

But by the time Amelia give the order to close to Skanderbeg, she and the Lithuanians are welcomed by a grusome sight.

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the John IV – John VIII clash, escape point.

8 November 1444

Noon (Moments before Amelia charged at the fleeing enemy)

With Valletta

"Tch!"

Skanderbeg spit as he managed to stand...albeit with a great struggle as he lost a good amount of his blood.

#He's still standing?!#

_{You think? Of course, it's a fucking yes...}_

"_But it was after he lost a good amount of his blood which is a bit surprising though. Well then."_

Valletta was looking at Skanderbeg as he slowly recovered from the blow before he was gently tapped by Ruby in the side.

"Valletta?"

"Ruby?" Valletta looked at her.

"Ruby?"

Ruby closed her eyes as she nodded, before she raised her Mosin-Nagant and cocked it.

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

"Ruby, don't tell me..."

"Jerzy, yes. We are going to kill him."

_{Jerzy...Ruby's right. If we let him recover and then let him alive, then he's going to aid his army to clash with Venetians for that Dagnum Castle...thus put this trade league into a danger. And pretty sure while we can win, the losses on both sides will be catastrophic. Also, World Serpent might have known about you.}_

"Very well...Ruby."

"Hn."

"Ruby, ever tried QTE[34]?"

"Uh...no, why?"

Valletta sighed, "Well, let's try one."

Ruby pigii-ed for a moment before looked at Valletta, in shock while pointing at Skanderbeg, "TO HIM?!"

"Well..." Valletta scratched his head, "Yeah. But first, I have to check the situation for your condition."

As he put his knife back to his pocket, Valletta cracked his knuckles and dashed into a still recovering Skanderbeg, knocking him down as...

"Jōki no tengoku, handan o hajimemashou[35]!"

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the John IV – John VIII clash, escape point.

8 November 1444

Noon (Moments before Amelia charged at the fleeing enemy)

Ruby's POV

I looked at the downed enemy General Skanderbeg as he struggled to recover from such a blow. I completely did not expect him to recover from such a strike from Valletta-san as...

"Tch!"

#He's still standing?!#

_{You think? Of course, it's a fucking yes...}_

"_But it was after he lost a good amount of his blood which is a bit surprising though. Well then."_

Quietly I tap the side of Valletta as he still look at Skanderbeg.

"Valletta?"

"Ruby?" Valletta looked at me intently, confused.

"Ruby?"

And apparently Jerzy was confused too.

I closed my eyes as I nodded and cocked my rifle.

*SCHLICK!* *SCHLICK!*

"Ruby, don't tell me..."

Valletta and Chinatsu soon completely understands this intention, but Jerzy-san isn't...

"Jerzy, yes. We are going to kill him."

_{Jerzy...Ruby's right. If we let him recover and then let him alive, then he's going to aid his army to clash with Venetians for that Dagnum Castle...thus put this trade league into a danger. And pretty sure while we can win, the losses on both sides will be catastrophic. Also, World Serpent might have known about you.}_

Chinatsu's possible opinion about the aftermath of the battle if we did let him escape finally won Jerzy's heart to her warrior code, as she finally relented.

"Very well...Ruby. This is for our safety's sake"

"Hn."

"Ruby, ever tried QTE?"

"QTE? What's that, Jerzy?"

"Uh, Ruby. I'm afraid I have no information about that as well, Chinatsu didn't tell us that as well."

I sighed internally, "Uh...no, why?"

Valletta sighed at my response, "Well, let's try one."

Okay then...wait...

Try...

Try one...

Try...try WHAT?!

PI...

PIGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Valletta?! Are you insane, trying a lesson in a battle?!

"WHAT?! A LESSON IN A LIVE BATTLE?! GODDAMMIT VALLETTA!"

I'm having a bit of trouble to point my finger at Skanderbeg, "TO HIM?!"

"Well..." Valletta-san scratched his head, "Yeah. But first, I have to check the situation for your condition."

Valletta-san then put his knife back to his pocket. Then, he cracked his knuckles and dashed into a still recovering Skanderbeg, knocking him down as...

*DING!*

Wait...what was that flashing sound there...

As my vision was welcomed by a baffling sight.

A circle surrounding Skanderbeg.

"Ruby, uh...maybe that's the QTE?"

Jerzy, I...uh...maybe?

I sighed internally before steeling my resolve to finish the battle. Very well then...let's try it

"Jōki no tengoku, handan o hajimemashou[36]!

*FWOOOSH!*

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

I leaped at the downed Skanderbeg, creating a shockwave as Valletta-san suddenly backed away...which I was grateful.

Then I followed suit by stab my bayonet fix end on my rifle to Skanderbeg's armor, and for some reason I can lift him despite him being heavier...before...

*BANG!*

I fired at him.

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the John IV – John VIII clash, escape point.

8 November 1444

Noon

With Valletta and Ruby.

"Jōki no tengoku, handan o hajimemashou[37]!"

_{WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT'S RUBY'S QTE REQUIREMENT CONDITION?!}_

"_Eh, that? That's quick."_

_{Lucky bastard. Wait...wrong word...Fucking author.}_

Valletta, hearing Ruby spoke decided to give away so that Ruby can pounce on Skanderbeg. Also...

*FWOOOSH!*

Fuck you Chinatsu.

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Which was a right decision to do so, as he was welcomed by a shockwave thanks to Ruby's leap.

_{Wait...I thought that silly idea was scrapped?}_

Chinatsu, shut up.

Ruby then followed suit by stab her bayonet fix end on the Mosin Nagant rifle to Skanderbeg's armor. And then she lifted him...

#HOLY SHIT!#

#Holy...#

_{Author, since when you let Ruby able to lift that heavy ass General?}_

Fuck off Chinatsu, I own the story.

"_Chinatsu, her stigmata..."_

"To be honest...I never tried lifting a person before as a Cossack, Valletta, Chinatsu."

"_Welp...QTE powers then."_

Thank you for derailing my story ya idiots...

_{FUCK YOU!}_

*BANG!*

Ruby then fired at Skanderbeg, this time the general was shot in the head.

*BUGH!*

*FWOOOSH!*

This time, the Honkai enhancement on Skanderbeg disappear as it revert back to the classic Albanian noble armor.

#Fucking finally.#

#Seconded sis.#

Ruby then took her time to relax as the armor disappeared.

"Finally."

However, she missed the sight of Valletta moved closer to the now close to dead General (as Ruby and Jerzy think that the general is dead after the QTE attack), picked up the lance from Skanderbeg before...

*STAB!*

*SPRLUCH!*

*BAGH!*

Stabbed the General in the neck, killing him completely as Valletta slammed the lance hard...so hard that it separates the neck from its body before grabbed the head.

"Va...VALLETTA?!"

"VALLETTA?! WHAT THE?! HE'S ALREADY DEAD! THERE'S NO NEED TO..."

_{Jerzy...Ruby, apparently he's still breathing. We just give him a favor to meet the maker faster by beheading him.}_

"Wha..."

"I...don't know that he's still alive."

"_To be honest, Ruby you don't...maybe should have teach you about that next time. I kinda forgot."_

_{Of course...Valletta, being a sucker for a cute girl.}_

"_Can't deny that though. Wait...is that Amelia and the Lithuanians?"_

_{Good thing they come late...otherwise...}_

Valletta and Ruby then were welcomed by Amelia and Lithuanian army that managed to defeat the escaping League of Lezhë.

Their eyes widened...to see Valletta picked the head of Skanderbeg.

"Valletta, is that his head?" Amelia asked as she pointed at the head.

"Yes. With assist of Ruby's QTE." Valletta nodded, hid the fact that he behead him.

"UMF!"

"BUAGH!"

Valletta, Ruby (who did flinched at the head of the dead general before hugging Amelia in fear), and Amelia did not expect most of Lithuanians puked as they saw the beheaded enemy general...

_{Geez, they're lucky to not see Władysław die beheaded.}_

"_Huh?"_

_{These army was on their way here as they noticed Jouzas was not in their post.}_

"Gerai, griebkitės, vaikinai! Tu esi kareivis. Tai yra karo tiesa. Kai kuriems iš jūsų tai gali būti žiauru, bet atminkite, kad tokia bauginanti karo tiesa, kuri gali likti visą likusį gyvenimą[38]."

The leader of the Lithuanian army yelled as some of the soldiers who puked finally regained their sense.

Amelia meanwhile, sighed. Though she admit that death was brutal to her.

Valletta meanwhile, asked the Lithuanian army general, "Generolai, ar turi ką tai nuslėpti? Bijau, kad daugiau pučo nutiks, jei atmesiu šią galvą[39]."

"Ai, ponas diplomatas ... Aš tai matau. Tu turi tokią pačią mintį kaip aš. Labai gerai, kareivi, duok man tą krepšį, kad diplomatas galėtų jį nuslėpti[40]."

The moment the Lithuanian general give an order, a soldier quickly rushed to his horse and took a bag, then he give it to Valletta. Valletta was about to conceal the item when...

"Pone ... priešas kilęs iš vakarų[41]."

Everyone was readying their weapon for the upcoming confrontation, until...

"Laikykite, priešas atnešė baltą vėliavą. Jie pasidavė[42]."

The general stops them from doing to...Valletta looked at the enemy.

"Giacomo?"

"Tu jį žinai[43]?"

"Taip, generolas. Jis buvo vienas iš Skanderbego sąjungininkų. Apsidžiaugiau, nors šiek tiek nustebau, pamatęs, kad jis iš tikrųjų turi tam tikrą prasmę pasiduoti, turėdamas omenyje, kad mūsų armija buvo mažesnė už jo[44]."

_{That was...new.}_

"I think with the death of Skanderbeg, the morale of the enemy was dropped so hard that they're considering surrender."

"_I think so, Jerzy."_

The enemy, lead by Giacomo II of Naxos escorted by two cavalry then sped up, leaving the other army to head towards Valletta and the Lithuanian General. As soon as they arrived, Giacomo spoke.

"I as the leader of Naxos...declare my surrender." He then turned to Valletta and sighed, "You're strong...I forfeit."

"I see. But why side with Skanderbeg?"

"John IV and Demetrius was my friend. Though I did not expect they will go down the coup route."

Valletta was baffled.

"Wait...you're not in the secret meeting with Skanderbeg?"

"I am actually, but I thought the final result was they going to put their son in order to inherit the Byzantium throne."

"Which leads to succession crisis..."

_{Shit...he didn't get the memo?}_

"But then, I was ordered to train the troops when they decided to do the second meeting. But I did see Skanderbeg come in."

_{FUCKING A...}_

Valletta's expression darkened but then sighed.

"Yup...looks like they decided to do some last minute changes eh? Very well, I will bring you and your army...Your army as a prisoner, you as the witness. We need to check whether your news are true or not."

"Very well."

"Okay... Generolas, palydėkite Nakso armiją. Jokios žalos[45]."

The general nodded, "Labai gerai ... kareiviai, grįžkime į bazę. Ir jokios žalos pasidavusiai Naxos armijai. Parodykite jiems, kad esame labiau civilizuoti nei priešai[46]."

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, the encampment of HRE

8 November 1444

Afternoon

With Valletta and Ruby

The Polish-Lithuanians, Leonese Lingua Knights, and Hunyadi's army alongside, the Hashshashins and co (alongside Valletta, Ruby, Amelia, Cecilia, Hassan, Gracia, and Juozas) return to the camp.

"Where's Hunyadi?" Frederick asked.

However, Juozas was the one responded.

"Sir, Giacomo II of Naxos has surrendered. And John VIII emerged victorious against John IV and Demetrius, the two confirmed dead alongside Cesarini. As for John Hunyadi, he was escorting John VIII out. But we have bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Speak..."

"Władysław III of Varna is killed by Gjergj Skanderbeg, who is side with the usurped John IV's side."

Frederick then faces Foscari.

"Foscari, explain this..."

It was Hassan who cut, "Forgive my, Frederick III of Habsburg. Gjergj Skanderbeg and his band, the League of Lezhë was one with the usurper's side. But he told me that it was a possible betrayal of John VIII towards Venice and the Latin Church."

That revelation brings a surprise to the HRE, Ottomans, and the Knights.

"WHAT THE?!"

"That's bad."

"De Lastic?"

"..."

"I call nonsense!"

The Venetians, however, was neutral though...a hint of worry appear on their face.

"Doge. Riguarda la possibile invasione bizantina[47]?" a Venetian whispered to Foscari.

"No ... non stanno provando a farlo. Stanno cercando di annientarci dalla mappa del mondo[48]."

Valletta however, sighed as he figured it.

"_Fucking 1204 Sack of Istanbul..."_

"IT'S CONSTANTINOPLE!"

_{Eh...the same. After Kebab conquered it.}_

"Hassan. I bring Giacomo...he also was there at the secret meeting," Valletta spoke as he let Giacomo to spoke. Hassan and the rest nodded.

Foscari was baffled as he whispered at Valletta, "I thought you killed him?"

"No. He surrendered after Skanderbeg's demise."

"Demise?"

Valletta didn't responded as Giacomo spoke.

"Very well. John IV and Demetrius was my friend."

Everyone, save for the ones who with him before was surprised.

"Though...in my honesty, I have no idea that they will go down the coup route."

Hassan nodded before asked, "So...the original was?"

"Marriage plan. They plan to inherit the Byzantium throne. So by the time they have a strong alliance and John VIII dies, they with their legitimacy can win the succession crisis against the Palaiologos..."

Hassan nodded while Frederick scoffed, "Come on, it was legal..."

"Not if they're Latin Church...or Catholics. Byzantuym was Orthodox...that'll create unrest," Valletta cut before let Giacomo spoke again.

"But then, I was ordered to train the troops when they decided to do the second meeting. But I did see Skanderbeg come in."

"The second meeting?" Hassan was confused.

"Oh...about Skanderbeg," Valletta spoke as he pull the content out from the bag before he throw it, which show the head of Skanderbeg before smirked.

"He's dead...a head for a head."

"By the gods..."

"He's...he's..."

"Wait...Władysław was beheaded?!" de Lastic was shocked as he looked at his diplomat.

"Yes." Valletta nodded solemnly before he looked down, "And I wish this news never reached Hunyadi. He'll be devastated to hear that his beloved student die by that treacherous Skanderbeg."

'Unless he found out by himself.' Valletta looked at the Grand Master.

de Lastic then spoke, "Very well...as per agreement...Frederick?"

Frederick just looked at Valletta before sighed, "While I can't assure this will satisfy our and your party, we will begin another meeting to ratify the Treaty of Szeged. Do you agree?"

"I am," Foscari nodded.

"Very well," Murad II sighed.

"We're indeed ready," de Lastic smiled.

Juozas sighed, before smiled, "As the second in head of the Polish-Lithuanian forces, I'm ready to renegotiate."

"The diplomats?"

"I...I..." Ruby stuttered as she looked at Valletta, only to see him gone.

"Where's he?" Gracia looked as he found the man was not in the place.

"Ruby...About Valletta, I think he went back where Władysław was slain."

"Go ahead...I need to find Valletta first." Ruby ran after Valletta.

de Lastic and Frederick sighed, "Very well."

Meanwhile Firenzi, who oversee the reconciliation, sighed.

'As I figured, Ruby's strong. But she was too reliant on Valletta. I hope she can fight on her own someday.'

* * *

Varna, Bulgaria, Buffer State of Ottoman Empire, east from the John IV – John VIII clash, escape point

8 November 1444

Afternoon

With Valletta and Ruby

Valletta went back to the battlefield...

Or I say former battlefield as they're devastated by the chaos.

Spear, arrows, broken bodies, dead horse and soldiers...littered everywhere.

_{Valletta?}_

"_We need to bury him ASAP."_

_{Why?}_

"_Well...to ensure he can rest in peace."_

"VALLETTA!"

Valletta looked back to see Ruby. But to his surprise...he saw the Italian Lingua.

"Ruby, Firenzi?"

"Huh?" Ruby looked at her left side and was surprised to see Firenzi.

"Ruby, he left following you as soon as you went after Valletta."

"Ah, my bad."

"Ah...sorry, Mr. Firenzi," Ruby sheepishly apologized. Firenzi just smiled.

"No need Ruby-san...huh...is that..." Firenzi stopped to see Hunyadi being harassed by another soldier.

_{FUCK! VALLETTA, HUNYADI'S HERE!}_

"_SHIT!"_

"Ei bine, ai blestemat armata otomană, Lordul Vlad va fi mulțumit când va auzi că l-am prins pe generalul inamic[49]," A soldier spoke.

"La naiba! Dezvăluie-mă, proști, sunt maghiar[50]!" Hunyadi resisted before we was knocked down by another soldier.

"Nu-i asa? Chiar așa. Ei bine, de ce nu...[51]"

"Great, fucking Wallachians," Valletta groaned before he rushed into the scene, Ruby and Firenzi followed suit.

"OI! ESTE INDEEDAT IOAN DE HUNEDOARA VOI FOLOSI[52]!"

A roar from the Valletta surprised the Wallachians as they let Hunyadi to rose to his feet.

"Ți-am spus eu[53]," Hunyadi huffed as he scoff at the Wallachians. He then looked at Valletta and Ruby.

"Valletta, Ruby, where's Władysław?" Hunyadi asked.

Valletta was going to answer but the Wallachians beat him...

"Władysław? Huh...nu-i așa[54]?"

_{SHIT! I FORGOT THAT THESE GUYS WERE IN BATTLE TOO!}_

"_FUCK ME!"_

"S-a luptat cu viteză ... dar forțele sale pierd o mare pierdere.[55]"

_{FUCK!}_

"Dar a reușit să se retragă spre nord...spre țara poloneză. Te asigur că e în siguranță[56]."

"_WAIT...THEY MISTAKEN ONE OF THE RETREATING POLISH ARMY THAT WAS BEATEN AS WŁADYSŁAW?!"_

_{THAT? EH, THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA! TELL HIM THAT!}_

"Ah," Valletta sighed, "Yes. He retreated to north as they see the enemies overpowering him. So he safely retreated. Possibly to regain strength."

'I did owe these Wallachians, for once.'

Hunyadi sighed in relief, "Well, then. I thanked you Valletta. At least he know how to retreat." Hunyadi then got back to his horse, "Very well then. I'll leave to my office back."

Hunyadi then sped up his horse before he left them.

Ruby and Firenzi was surprised Valletta spoke like that.

"Valletta, did you just..."

"Lie?" Valletta cut whatever Ruby wanted to whisper, " Yes. But for some reason..."

The Wallachians then looked to Valletta, "Ah, mulțumesc. În cele din urmă unii credincioși. Ei bine, l-am văzut retras în nord în siguranță. Liderul nostru al armatei, Vlad Țepeș i-a acordat un pasaj sigur. Îmi pare rău că avem unele neînțelegeri de a crede că acesta a fost un lider otoman de rang înalt[57]."

"Nu-i asa? Dar îi văd trupul mort acolo...[58]" Valletta blinked as he pointed at the place where Władysław was slain.

The Wallachians however, laughed, "Oh...nu prietenul meu, mă tem că ai greșit. Acesta a fost unul dintre generalii săi de încredere, Dariusz Jakubczak. Cu toate acestea, el arăta la fel ca Władysław[59]."

Valletta, Ruby, and Firenzi was baffled.

_{WAIT WHAT?! LOOK ALIKE?! OI AUTHOR!}_

"_That's baffling."_

The Wallachians also spoke to add more surprise, "În plus, el nu folosește armuri de cap atunci când se afla în luptă. În timp ce bărbatul pe care l-ai revendicat mort și ale cărui capete decapitate sunt blindate. Iar armura lui Władysław era de culoare argintie și are un ornament ușor auriu pe ea. Omul care a murit acolo are și argint. Dar podoaba lui este roșie. [60]."

"Ah văd. Foarte bine, prietenul meu, mulțumesc. Aș dori să o văd și eu[61]," Valletta spoke as he, Ruby, and Firenzi bid his goodbye.

"Și tu, colegul meu creștin[62]," the Wallachians also bid their goodbye as they left.

Valletta, Ruby and Firenzi then hurried to at the supposed Władysław's head beheaded, as they found out was match with the Wallachians.

"_SON OF A...I WAS SO STUPID. THAT MAN WAS RIGHT!"_

_{FUCK, WHY WE'RE MISSING THAT ONE?!}_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"PI...PIGGIIIIIII!"

"Valletta, Ruby?" Firenzi spoke as he saw Valletta and Ruby's eyes widened.

"Firenzi, the man who died by Skanderbeg, was indeed not Władysław. But the question now is: Where is he?" Valletta spoke as Firenzi's eyes widened.

"_Wait don't tell me. Author, do you picked the Portuguese Legend of Władysław?"_

_{WAIT WHAT?! AUTHOR, YOU FUCKING JACKASS!}_

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of Tokyo, Japan

Unknown date

Night

3rd POV (Observer mode)

*DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!*

*DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!*

A woman with cinnamon-colored, medium-length hair with long, small, slant, eyebrows the same color of her hair above her two blue eyes wore a yellow bow holding the left side of her hair into a ponytail, a brown unzipped jacket covering her orange t-shirt and navy blue long jeans can be seen running in the lonely streets of Tokyo which is uncommon given the busy nightlife of the town, as soon as she thought it was safe she slowed her pace to regain her breathing, though it seems that she was clearly just fine.

She took a look back before she heard a sound.

"This way!"

"Shit," the woman cursed as she heard the voice as she saw another person, a male.

"Freeeze!"

The person draw his weapon as he saw the woman who just looked back at him. But before he can aim at the woman, the woman started running.

"Shit. Blue Serpent to Almighty Serpent. I have visual on the target."

"Very well...and take her out. We can not let a witness see this project."

The person, now in the black army combat with a blue coat and a mask then began to chase the woman.

The woman, seeing her pursuer chasing her, quickly trying to distract him by pulling a rack. But the man didn't fall back as he slid under the gap.

The woman tried to run but she stumbled at her footstep as she fell down. As she was nursing her feet, she was unaware Blue Serpent, who was closing in to her.

*CLICK*

Only when she heard the gun reloading, she saw the Blue Serpent.

"No witness."

*BANG!*

* * *

Ending song:

**Song: Swedish Pagans** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

A yelling chorus can be heard as the Knights Hospitaller and Venetians armies are marching...into battlefield.

**The wise women said**

**Once your heart is in battle**

Knight Hospitaller now facing enemies opposite of them in an open grassfield as in the shadows the assassin under Hassan lurks, waiting for the order.

**There is no coming back**

Admist the Knights's Army...Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other as they're moving in front of the army.

**(Fight for Thor)**

As they stood together, alongside Cecilia and Amelia.

**And before the attack**

**Feel your blood starts to boiling**

Everyone in the Knights and Venetians readied their weapons...

**In your veins as you charge**

Valletta then ordered the charge as the enemies charging at them as well.

**(Hundreds fallen)**

And they clashed...

**As the fire inside**

**Is ignited by bloodshed**

**In berserkers from north**

Valletta and Ruby in tandem killed one by one of enemy infantry while...

**Could it be as was said**

**When the serpent be woken**

**Fenrir howls**

Out of a sudden, Honkai waves lead by an Imperator appear on the left side of the battlefield...causing panic at the enemies yet the Knights remained their focus as they are readied for the new enemies, as Amelia and Cecilia quickly leaped into action and killing the incoming Archangel.

**Swedish Pagans, marching ashore**

Valletta and Ruby, nodded at each other before Ruby and Knights cavalry split off from their rank as they're engaging the Honkais at their left...but not before Ruby shot one of the Templar...breaking its shield and itself into pixels as they cheered before chasing the now fleeing enemy infantry.

**Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor**

As Valletta quickly slash one of the panicked enemy cavalry that trying to run away in his neck...killing him.

**Out from Asgaard, a viking ship sails**

Ruby and Knights Cavalry then charged at the Imperator...while some of the Knights are interrupted by a mixed group of Archangels, Honkai Beasts, and Honkai Knight, only to be finished by the Assassins under Hassan as the last kill was Amelia whilst Cecilia huffed.

**Never to turn back again**

Ruby...evading one of Imperator's charging attack quickly somersault at it before finished it with a kick as Valletta at the other side killed the enemy leader by stabbing his torso, making the enemy Honkai horde dead and dissipates while the enemy run away in fear.

Chorus can be heard as the Knights and Venetian yelled victoriously, as Amelia hugging Cecilia, the later tried to pull away in vain. Valletta and Ruby shook their heads at the scene caused by Amelia before smiled as Chinatsu and Jerzy appeared with a smile formed in their face.

* * *

Note:

[1] Everyone...we may lost our king but do not let Władysław sacrifice go to a waste. Do not lose faith, for the God is always be with us. Everyone, make a dispersed formation but not too far away from each other. We need everyone stick together to survive! (Lithuanian)

[2] There's the army under John VIII! (Italian)

[3] Everyone, attack! For John IV! (Italian)

[4] Everyone, consolidate forces now! We need to show them the price of betrayal, kill them! (German)

[5] King John VIII, I advise you to... (Latin)

[6] Rra ?! Mk'vlelebi ?! (What?! The Assassins?! (Georgian))

[7] Gamóto! Skéftika óti échoun katastrafeí mazí me aftoús tous diplomátes ton ippotón! (Damn it! I thought they're wiped out alongside those damned Knights diplomats! (Greek))

[8] My king, we are victorious. I suggest we retreat first to safety before the feast. (Latin)

[9] Very well. We're going home. I will say my thanks to the Venetians and the Holy Roman Empire later on. Everyone, we're going home! (Latin)

[10] Hunyadi, I'll trust the John VIII, Constantine XI, and Mariam of Imereti's safety to you. Good luck and don't fail us! (German)

[11] Everyone, flank formation. Those who near John VIII, Constantine XI, and Mariam go with square formation. Keep your eyes open until we escort them to safety. Cecilia, Amelia, I'll leave some of my armies to help you repel those Naxos assault! (German)

[12] SKANDERBEG, YOU TRAITOR! (Albanian)

[13] Everyone, follow Amelia! (German)

[14] Stand back! Let the diplomats handle Skanderbeg! (Polish)

[15] Another wave of Honkais sighted! (Polish)

[16] CHARGE! (Polish)

[17] Okay, that was good charge, I'll admit (Albanian)

[18] You can use spear?! (Albanian)

[19] Treacherous İskender ((Ottoman Turkish) Ottomans named him İskender Beğ)(Look at chapter 8 of the story (Chapter 1-5))

[20] See [12]

[21] Surrender now! You're outnumbered! (Albanian)

[22] How about go fuck yourself! (Albanian)

[23] Commander Ivan Strez Balšić of Misia is dead! (Albanian)

[24] You...you kill one of my brothers...How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU?!

[25] Short for Son Of a Bitch

[26] Our great leader Skanderbeg is mortally wounded! We need to assist him! (Albanian)

[27] Hold the Albanians from reaching Skanderbeg! (Galician)

[28] Stop the army of League of Lezhë! To arms! (Polish)

[29] Advance (German)

[30] Oh, hell no! (Lithuanian)

[31] Enemy forces advancing towards us! Cavalry, get to Skanderbeg fast! Infantry, with me! We need to hold the enemy forces from getting our cavalry! (Albanian)

[32] Not in a chance (Albanian)

[33] Aid Lady Amelia! For Władysław! (Lithuanian)

[34] Quick Time Evasion, a more powerful switch skill attack entry from Honkai Impact 3, which need a certain situation to occurs for a certain character to do so.

[35] 上記の天国、判断を始めましょう！ (Heavens above, let the judgement begin! (Japanese))

[36] See [35]

[37] See [35]

[38] Okay, get a grip you guys! You're soldier. This is the truth of the war. This might be gruesome to some of you but remember, such a terrifying truth of the war it can scar for the rest of your life. (Lithuanian)

[39] General, do you have something to conceal this? I'm afraid that more puke incident will happen if I bring this head. (Lithuanian)

[40] Ah, Mr. Diplomat...I see that. You have the same idea as I am. Very well, soldier, give me that bag so the diplomat can conceal it. (Lithuanian)

[41] Sir...enemy come from the west (Lithuanian)

[42] Hold, the enemy bring the white flag. They have surrendered. (Lithuanian)

[43] You know him? (Lithuanian)

[44] Yes, general. He was one of Skanderbeg's ally. I was glad, albeit a bit surprised to see he actually have some sense to surrender, given that our army was fewer than his. (Lithuanian)

[45] General, escort the Naxos army. No harm. (Lithuanian)

[46] Very well...soldiers, let's return to base. And no harm to the surrendering Naxos army. Show them that we're more civilized than our enemies. (Lithuanian)

[47] Doge. Is this about the possible Byzantine invasion? (Italian)

[48] No...they're not trying to do that. They're trying to annihilate us from the world map. (Italian)

[49] Well, you damned Ottoman army, Lord Vlad will be pleased when he heard that we captured the enemy General. (Romanian)

[50] Damn it! Unhand me you fools, I'm Hungarian! (Romanian)

[51] Huh? Is that so. Well, why don't we... (Romanian)

[52] OI! HE'S INDEED JOHN HUNYADI YOU FOOLS! (Romanian)

[53] I told you so (Romanian)

[54] Władysław? Huh...isn't he? (Romanian)

[55] He fought valiantly...but his forces are taking a great loss. (Romanian)

[56] But he managed to retreat to north...towards the Polish land. I assure you he's safe. (Romanian)

[57] Ah, thanks. Finally some believer. Well, we have seen him retreated to north safely. Our leader of the army, Vlad III Dracula has granted him a safe passage. I'm sorry that we have some misunderstanding to think that was a high rank Ottoman leader. (Romanian)

[58] Huh? But I see his dead body there... (Romanian)

[59] Oh...no my friend, I'm afraid you're mistaken. That was one of his trusted generals, Dariusz Jakubczak. He was indeed looked alike Władysław though. (Romanian)

[60] Besides, he does not use head armor when he was on the battle. While the man you claimed dead and whose heads beheaded are armored. And Władysław's armor was colored silver and has slight gold ornament on it. The man who died there also has silver. But his ornament is red. (Romanian)

[61] Ah, I see. Very well then my friend, thank you. I'd like to see it myself. (Romanian)

[62] You too, my Christian fellow. (Romanian)

* * *

Great antoher delayed release...thank you mood...

#And AOE II HD Edition that you just downloaded.#

Haah...you're right. That's the main reason why the development is kinda low.

#And so the Herrscher finally initiate her attacks.#

Yup. Indirectly though. We're going to have short filler after this chapter.

#Also...is honor a good thing in war?#

Medieval times, modern times? Not so much...we need every edge we have.

#Point.#

#Aren't you're going to feature Honoka Kousaka next episode?#

#Baka Roza. She's already featured here.#

Roza is not wrong though. I did plan her to appear next. Just after this short filler on aftermath of the battle. The one when it was the ending...was a sneak peek...a bit.

#Ah.#

Well...Liliya, if you mind...

* * *

#Here's the preview for the next chapter...#

"Wait...you say what?"

"de Lastic..."

"Should we inform this news to Frederick?"

"Better don't."

"Valletta, Ruby, I can't believe to say this but...I need you two to counterespionage Ming."

"Bloody hell."

* * *

Well lads, there ya go...the next installment of...

*BAM!*

_{OI ASSHOLE!}_

What the fuck Chinatsu?!

_{Explain me why you pick the Portuguese Version of the Władysław?!}_

#Huh?#

_"..."_

_{I thought you gonna beat his ass.}_

"_Let's go..."_ (Valletta cracked his knuckles before quickly rushed at author, before Chinatsu followed suit)

Et tu Valletta?

* * *

#Oh, by the way, the reason why author was late is he was sick and has no time to write this as new Sanka Saga Update on HI3 comes out. Also the Action Taimanin. The last one isn't for references though. And, don't forget to like, favorite, sent kudos if you're in AO3, and review. Nicely.#

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

#Otherwise, Valletta and Chinatsu will bash your head to the wall before finishing it with a F-5 like they did to author. This is Liliya Olenyeva and stay tuned for the next surprise of the Europa Impact Universalis. Goodbye.#


	12. Chapter 1 - 9

Europa Impact Universalis

Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Knights Hospitaller

Story 7: The 1444 Battle of Varna AAR [1], The Truth of Knights Hospitaller, and THE WHAT?!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by miHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Assassin Creed series are owned by Ubisoft Montreal.

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Clouds of fighting can be seen.

Rozaliya: Huh...isn't that author screaming?

Liliya: Yes...wait, is the script changed.?

Valletta (pops out from the clouds): Yes for both. He said that it was bit confusing to himself so he decided to apply this new style. The story remains the same by then way. It was just before and after story changes. Nothing much.

Rozaliya: Oh (looks at Valletta). Wait, aren't you supposed to beat down the author?

Valletta: Nah...I only punch him twice...the gut and then to the head. The rest was Chinatsu went all out to him.

Rozaliya: Oooohhhhhhhhh...

Liliya: Is that mean...

Valletta: (smiled) Yeah...go ahead. He'll explain why he go that route later.

Rozaliya: (confused) That route?

Liliya: Huh, isn't Władysław dead in Chapter 1-7?

Valletta: Common beliefs says so...Portuguese beliefs, not so much.

Liliya: Huh? Very well then...(grabs a note)

* * *

#Legends:#

#"Oi" – Normal conversation#

#"...**stfu**." – Deep voice#

#'Kek' – Thought#

#*THWACK!* – Background sound#

#_"Hello!" _and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication (Only available to Valletta and Chinatsu)#

#"Hmmm" – Mental communication (now includes possible 4th wall breaker (applicable to anyone who's not Valletta, Chinatsu, and us, the Olenyeva Twins))#

#~RERERE~ – Written communication#

#**Like and subscirbe** – Song indicators and lyrics#

#Kek# – Us, known as baka Rozaliya and Liliya in terms of fourth wall communication (Author stated it is only available when it was in the story, legends, and disclaimer. After story and before story are excluded).#

* * *

(Suddenly a Soviet March RA3 remix from Vladimir Zelentsov plays)

Valletta: Holy...wait...did we get a review again?

Liliya: It's a PM though...a bit late to us to reply.

Valletta: Eh, better than none. Wait...PM?

Liliya: Yes.

Valletta: Drat. Pretty much author's style...going personal. Oh Liliya, warning notes.

Liliya: Ah...(flips the note) Paper savings?

Valletta: Yeah, knowing him.

* * *

Liliya: Warning notes...

Liliya: Warning tags for this chapter are including as following screen below...

* * *

Valletta: Liliya, spoke...

Liliya: But this is just a fanfic to be read?...

Valletta: (Stares at Liliya)

Liliya: (Sighed) Very well...

* * *

Liliya: AU, dirty word, possible OOC, some confusing local language and it's symbols (Author did some works though on fixing that). Also, this fic has possibility of blood and gore involvement, and somewhat, excessive violence and sensitive content.

Liliya: And with that, have fun enjoying the story.

* * *

Somewhere in the Hungarian forest

Unknown date, but estimated in November 1444

Night

Observer view

The silence of night of a forest is filled by a sound of an owl and...some wolves roared, hunting for their prey before...

"SCREEEE!"

A horse...with a sleeping man with traditional Polish armor can be seen running through the forest, cutting the silence of the said forest.

The horse, despite having its rider sleeping, weaving smoothly through the dense forest as it was rode by someone who have experience with horse...also the fact that it didn't drop the sleeping man down from the saddle clearly indicates that this wasn't your standard horse.

"SCREEEECH!"

"WHA!"

*BRUK!*

That is until it met one unsuspected wanderer, which was baffling both the wanderer and the horse as the horse raised its two front legs; in accidentally made the wanderer lose the focus as the wanderer fell down.

"Owww..." the wanderer, whose sounds was clearly female, groaned as she did not expect a horse at this night.

"Wait..." the female wanderer, quickly, stood up to see that it was a horse with an unconscious man on its saddle.

'This man's armor indicates that he's indeed a noble, but that design baffles me. I don't know that the Polish also involved on extorting money to this region. Or maybe...he was one of the victims from that extortion. I could let him die by the wolves to save me and my secrets but at the same time...I don't think that it will be against my moral of living...I'm not a some sick bastard living for myself only. I know that it was...wait...is that sword bloodied...don't tell me he was caught in the battle against that extortion and lose?!'

The female, weighing her decisions...before decided to let the horse to follow her with a simple handsign, before she left as she muttered slowly.

"So much for a simple night stroll..."

* * *

Opening song:

**Coat of Arms** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

The instrumental begins with a relatively peaceful market in Rhodes...people doing their transactions, do their bargaining, and bringing their bought items.

The situation remained the same until the music starts to get loud...as they see an envoy Knights Hospitaller rushing panicked into the market.

The second loop of the loud instrumental sees the scene shifted to Valletta and Ruby with their signature battle armor and guns (Ruby use a lightened alloy shard (from Project Bunny) to her armored shirt and skirt (Thigh length) with the Knights Hospitaller insignia as Valletta remained his white trademark shirt and long sport trouser, only now with Hospitaller insignia in his right arm) while enjoying their time in the market quickly following the envoy to the Palace of Grand Master as Chinatsu and Jerzy in their astral state, guided.

The third loop of the loud instrumental sees Valletta and Ruby arrived in the Palace...as every baili and Jacques of the Knight Hospitaller under Grand Master de Lastic alongside the Doge of Venice Francesco Foscari, Cecilia Schariac, and Amelia Schariac seeing a letter sent by the envoy.

**At down envoy arrives**

de Lastic reads a declaration of war letter sent by the enemies, making every Baili, the Doge, and the Shariacs grit their teeth at the letter, while he was looking at Valletta and Ruby.

**Morning of October 28th**

Valletta and the astralized Chinatsu sighed as they have expected the next invasion while Ruby and astralized Jerzy tensed.

"**No Day" proven by deed**

de Lastic orders every Baili to prepare for incoming war as the Doge quickly left to prepare.

**Descendants of Sparta, Athens, and Crete**

Camera shifts to Knights Hospitaller and Venetian troops mobilizing their troops as the Baili doing a quick inspection before de Lastic yelled at the incoming invader, causing them to charge.

**Strike hard, the tables have turned**

Honkai beast and zombies at a sudden interrupt the battle as the invaders went into panic and Knights-Venetian army tensed.

**Drive them back over the hill**

Yet Valletta, Ruby, Cecilia, and Amelia remained calm as they charging at both Honkai and invaders.

**At arms, just like before**

The charge making the entire Knight go following them and charging at both the Honkai and invaders.

**Soldiers, civilians, Hellas at war**

Swords clashed with sword, pikes with pikes, and gauntlets with gauntlets.

**By their own hand**

All three parties traded blow as Valletta tighten his fist...

**Forced the enemy out of their land**

And punched the invader's leader in horse as he try to escape, killing him and making the morale of the invaders dropped.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

de Lastic and Firenzi quickly capitalized on the morale drop on the invaders side as they ordered a general charge.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Milet and Duze nodded at each other before ordered their cavalries to disrupt enemy invaders' retreat.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

While some of Honkai archangels are being repelled by Franz's infantry supported by John and his crossbow infantry.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

Cayo and Marcelinho quickly ordered flanking attack on the Templars...disrupting their attacks on Silvestre's infantry as they are battling Honkai Knights.

**Call to arms, banner fly in the wind**

Clemet and his Cavalry Knights charges into de Lastic and Firenzi's area, supporting them while surrounding the unexpected invaders.

**For the glory of Hellas**

Damian quickly ordered his infantry to launch a barrage attack to incoming Honkai waves as they clashed, while Dominica leaped from a Templar to stab one unfortunate Archangels. Cecilia and Amelia working together to aid them on battling a group of Honkai zombies.

**Coat of arms reading "Freedom or death"**

As the Knights-Venetian thought they're winning, they did not expect a Honkai knight charging in desperation at Ruby (who just finished with the Honkai Knight) as they tried to rush into her.

**Blood of King Leonidas**

The music ends with a in POV of a confused Honkai knight as its charging attack was blocked by Ruby's rapier before looking too late at Valletta (who appear from nowhere to its left) who performing a spinning back fist...as the screen goes white.

* * *

Grand Master's room, Palace of the Grand Master, Rhodes

Day

20 November 1444

With Valletta and Ruby

The situation in the Grand Master's Room was filled with silence, as the Doge of Venice and his auxiliary's leader, the Knight's Grand Master and Baili from each Lingua, and Hassan stood, waiting for someone. The silence was broken by one Italian Baili, Firenzi as he comes in.

"Valletta and Ruby has just finished their report, and now they're arrived here to report theirs." Firenzi spoke as de Lastic nodded.

"Very well. Let them in..." de Lastic spoke.

Valletta and Ruby nodded as they walked forward to the room.

"Valletta, Ruby, I hope you have finished the report of the battle of Varna," de Lastic spoke as both Valletta and Ruby nodded.

Valletta took a glance at de Lastic before both nodded.

"Very well, this is me and Ruby's report," Valletta spoke as he and Ruby handed their reports, before Valletta spoke, "As we know already...we're going to Varna to warn the HRE that they broke the Treaty of Szeged. Turns out they indeed wanted to do so because of the young Mehmed...which signs that the Ottomans are deemed weak."

'Weak, my ass.' He thought as Ruby began spoke her.

"Well, we did warn them but it almost fell on deaf ears. Almost if not usurper army under John IV Palaeologus and Demetrius Palaeologus with the...ahem...the renowned Cardinal Giuliano Cesarini planned a failed coup against John VIII and Constantine XI for the Byzantium throne. The situation was quickly resolved despite the tension was still there. Also the Polish-Lithuanian, who was the supreme leader of the HRE, was tolerant towards the Orthodox so our enemies were the usurper army, alongside Honkais."

"Wait...what the problem with the so called Honkais?" One Pius Milonius asked.

"Indeed, I wonder why Skanderbeg hid this from us," Giacomo II, who apparently demoted to a regional leader, spoke the same.

"From one soldier of Naxos we interrogated, Teuton soldiers were working with World Serpent, an organization aimed for resistance against Honkai, but they're using the wrong method. One instance, they experimented on the whole city and turned the whole populations into Honkais." Valletta replied.

Everyone cursed.

"What's worse, Albanian and the League of Lezhë are also amongst them who allied with the World Serpent. They managed to get a small fraction on high rank officials in each kingdom. Thankfully Polish-Lithuanian has only one Osvaldas Saldaitis in their side..."

'And our side has none, thankfully,' de Lastic and Valletta thought in relief.

"...And turns out that they were supplied them with the Honkai energy, which greatly empowers them."

"_Though this, to be honest, baffles me too."_

"Eh?"

"Valletta?"

"_I run a scan in one of surrendering Teutons admist Naxos army. He was injected with the Honkai serum but for some reason...instead of completely rewrite his DNA structures completely into a Honkai DNA, the DNA of the man still remains intact."_

_{Then that means Mariam aka The Herrscher of Nightmare didn't completely mastering her Honkai energy.}_

"But that was complete bullshit. We see her powers in action."

_{__Mind me if you want to cut...though f__or once, I agree with you__.__}_

"_Jerzy saying bullshit? Whoa...is the world ending?"_

"Valletta, this is serious matter."

"_Completly corrupted under Chinatsu's scheme..."_

_{OI VALLETTA!}_

"_Chill Chinatsu...it was a joke. Though that kind of word is fine, for once. That aside, I have one simple conclusion: This Renaissance dimension has a very...very high human DNA resistance towards Honkai, thus granting them more powers, while maintaining their humantiy. And de Lastic lied. He picked us as diplomats because the rest __save for__ Jacques was killed."_

"Indeed. But I was surprised you just realize it know...asking Altaïr?"

"_Funny story, Hassan. No...But you just confirm it. I knew it from Juozas after the treaty was resigned. Though, at first I thought that Amelia outburst was a lie."_

_{WHAT?!}_

"THE HELL?!"

"PIIIIGGGGIIIIIII?!"

"I see..."

"_Ruby, calm down, you'll need that for the next report."_

"Ahhh...Okay."

Ruby spoke, "And around 45000 of our and HRE coalition, we lost 25000, the enemy combatant has lost almost all of 50000 of them, only most from our former auxilaries that actually survived and surrendered. Thankfully, the most of loses come from the HRE side as us lost only 500. But that completely had shown how dangerous the pre-musket show from the usurper army, since most casualties from our combined coalition comes from it. What's worse that it was most of the casualities are our experienced cavalry."

A silence followed suit, before Valletta spoke, "And I have news...big one. Władysław isn't dead...the beheaded body we saw was Dariusz Jakubczak. He was indeed looked alike Władysław, thanks to Wallachians we met by accident, almost turned bad to them...because they met Hunyadi."

Everyone's eyes sans Hassan, Firenzi, Valletta, and Ruby widened at the shocking revelations.

Valletta then added, "Also, what I have collect from Hassan and funny story, one Juozas Jaruservicius." Valletta then shot a look to de Lastic.

"You lied...we have diplomats but they're all but alive."

Ruby only spoke a word.

"Eh?"

"Because they were killed."

Firenzi rose in anger, "Tell me this Grand Master."

Milet and Gracia also rose, as the former spoke, "That was not a good news, Grand Master. I demand that secret be unveiled now."

de Lastic sighed, "Very well. This begins when our base was still in Cyprus."

"Cyprus?" Everyone was confused...even the Baili, Ruby, and Hassan.

"Let me guess, the dissolvement of the Knights Templar?" Valletta asked instead.

The Grand Master nodded, "One of them, actually."

_{One of?}_

"_Well...at least I know one of few reasons."_

"And the other?" Firenzi asked.

Instead, one Jacques D'Aboville spoke, "Valletta, the dissolvement might be weird...due to at the time at dissolvement, Grand Master Jacques de Molay and Geoffrey de Charney, or Guy d'Auvernge were actually one of few Templar put a respective stance towards the Hashshahshin."

"Wait...you say what?" Valletta looked incredously to the last fellow diplomat, while Hassan spoke a single word.

"Interesting."

D'Aboville spoke again, "They put a respective stance as their fellow righteous, as they never try to harm the innocents when clashing blades with the enemy who occupied Jerusalem. The problem was the Philip IV the fair of France." He paused as murmurs broke between the participant before he spoke again, "His ambition on creating a uncontested monarchy has put him to 1307 dissolvement of Knights Templar as he see them as a state within a state."

"Despite being in debt with them?" Milet asked, surprising everyone.

I took a moment before Jacques spoke, "Yes. Though, it turns out from Marc before his death, the reason it happens because not of overzealous, but the political and religious motivations of Philip the Fair and his ministers, especially one Guillaume de Nogaret."

Everyone was into murmuring again, before de Lastic spoke, "Explain."

D'Aboville continued, "It seems that, with the "discovery" and repression of the "Templars' heresy", the Capetian monarchy claimed for itself the mystic foundations of the papal theocracy. The Temple case was seen as the last step of a process of appropriating these foundations, which begins with the Franco-papal rift at the time of Boniface VIII. Being the ultimate defender of the Catholic faith, the Capetian king was invested with a Christ-like function that put him above the pope. What was at stake in the Templars' trial, then, was the establishment of a "royal theocracy"."

"This is silly." The Grand Master frowned, while the other cursed.

_{Uncontested monarchy, my ass.}_

"Chinatsu..."

"Ruby, Chinatsu was right. Monarchy, my ass. They tried to put themselves above God."

"Is that including something else, like the overextended financial debt?" Valletta, ignoring the mental communication, asked.

_{Wait, WHAT?!}_ / "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Valletta?"

Jacques D'Aboville's face might show neutral, but inside he was surprised as he heard that from the man who just recently picked for less than a year to actually as the newest diplomat.

He couldn't help but smile moments later.

"Yes...in fact, it was the first motivation of France's ambition as the uncontested monarchy, alongside concern over perceived heresy, assertion of French control over a weakened Papacy, and finally, the substitution of royal officials for officers of the Temple in the financial management of French government."

"_Yup. Figure it was the money...again. Strong money means strong power."_

_{I should have known that.}_

"Well, while that was enlightening. I'm still confused why that and what's the problem with the Knights Hospitaller?" Valletta cocked his head as he asked.

"King Philip needs to bail out from his debt like you said, Valletta. And the Knight Templars at the time...was not the Templar as you used to know Hassan. They're noble warrior who sought to free Jerusalem. He knows that Eden Piece...though funnily, I thought it was white bright...not pink, until you and Ruby came and confirmed that it wasn't the Eden Piece."

Valletta nursed his head, "As I figured...pure Honkai energy."

_{Shit.}_

"Chinatsu?"

_{Valletta and me are not a good researcher but we recently undergo a secret Honkai energy scan when we was scanning one of the prisoners of possible Honkai corruption, and it was shocking...pure Honkai energy, unccorupted.}_

"_In other words, One conclusion: It might be either the cause first Honkai Impact...unlike the books stated on Schicksal. That or we might just experience the birth of Honkai origins."_

"Yes. Philip wants to use that to gain the Honkai powers to dominate the monarch. Sadly, one..." Jacques looked at Valletta briefly as Valletta know that look, before nodded.

"...Herrscher, the Mariam of Imereti as we suspected...absorbed the essence of Philip once he found the strongest energy in Pont-Sanite-Maxence."

_{Forest of Hallate?}_

"_Now you're the one stealing from wiki."_

_{Oi...except the stroke. He died by that instead of being killed.}_

"_EU IV Chinatsu...EU IV."_

_{Meh...whatever.}_

As the older diplomat finished his report the silence can be heard, until...

"Anything else?" de Lastic spoke

"The truth of his death was only kept well hidden by us diplomats, until Mariam caught a gist of us knowing the secret."

"Let me guess, she ordered the executions of all diplomats, including yours?"

"No, Grand Master." Jacques shook his head. "I wasn't know of this secret so she left me alive, until the Novgorodians inaccidentally told me of one of my fellow diplomats' death."

_{Novgorod?}_

"That was weird."

"I'm confused, Jerzy, Chinatsu, Valletta."

"_Beats me__. I dunno about the Novgorodians either.__"_

_{Bummer.}_

The Grand Master just nodded as Jacques finished his report.

"de Lastic..." Firenzi then spoke, "Should we inform this news to Frederick?"

The Grand Master shook his head, "Better don't. We can't risk more chaos...let alone when one more disturbing matters happen."

"Huh?" Everyone went confused.

"My spies have reported that Ming has invaded Timurids territory and made them their tributary states." The Grand Master spoke.

"That was the Ottomans problem, not us."

"Except, they are..."

"Mind telling me why?" Jacques asked.

de Lastic sighed, "They caught the gist of us. And worse, they went on their momentum and defeat the Mamluks...and took the Levantine area, including Jerusalem."

_{DAFUQ?!}_

"_Ming? That Ming? Okay,__ one thing for sure:__T__hat's some sort of wretched bullshit in the making, author."_

_{Yeah...and I thought beat down the author will help, but no...he just jinxed it more.}_

HEY?!

_{Shitty author.}_

"_Haah...just fucking great. Okay, take a chill pill you two."_

_{OI...WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ACTUALLY VALLETTA?!}_

"_You know that it was a bit hopeless to change author's mind to change the storyline right?__ Even after that off-screen beat down.__"_

Actually...not real...OI!

"Valletta, Ruby, I can't believe to say this but...I need you two to counterespionage Ming." The Grand Master spoke to Valletta and Ruby, the later were shocked while the former shook his head, "And you sent us who were able to utilize and control the Honkai power, Grand Master?"

"As much as I hate it, but yes. Because you two are our best bet."

"Bloody hell." Milet was pissed, "Have you gone mad old guy. They're the best of us and..."

"Milet...will you just..."

*BAM!*

"WHAAAA!"

Milet rose slamed his hand to the table, surprising everyone, "No, Clement Demaret, their capabilities on handling the Honkai invasion was one reason why we still stands strong. Then why in your head that you just decided to send them away?"

Clement was pissed as he tried to counter the Provence Baili as everyone tensed, until Valletta of all people spread his hands, stopping them.

"Okay...okay, chill you two. Take a deep breath Clement Demaret and Milet De La Parisot. No need to be rose your voice out of anger as nothing good will come from it. Now inhale...exhale..."

_{Why I have a feeling that something silly pulled by author is going to be happen.}_

OI!

"Stop being pessimistic Chinatsu."

_{Jerzy, you have no idea. Knowing you__,__ your writing habit__, and our luck,__ author__, I __doubt it with all my heart.}_

Seriously, Chinatsu...fuck...wait what?!

"Inhale...exhale...think of all the bountiful and bootiful Trebizond ladies..."

"VALLETTA?!"

_{Told ya...}_

Clement looked at Valletta incredously...before he (and Ruby) facepalmed...

'Definitely two Milets...great, just my luck.'

...and lamented.

"What?" Valletta looked at everyone else (sans Clement and Ruby), "I am a man with a healthy appreciation towards female bodies after all."

The Grand Master and the Doge sighed, while Milet shook his head, "Valletta, as much as I want to applaud you on that, this is one delicate matter...that..."

"Grand Master de Lastic isn't finished yet...and I am actually saving your ass, Milet..." Valletta cut, before let Milet sat down as the Grand Master continued.

"Thanks for defusing the situation...though by that curiousity is that true that the Trebizond woman are beautiful?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

*BAM!*

Everyone face faulted sans for Valletta and surprisingly Firenzi, the former just lost his balance to almost a face faulted while the latter...

"Are you trying to joke, Grand Master?"

"Hmmm...could be...could be not..."

"de Lastic, it was not a joke. About the beauty of Trebizond woman, it's a truth." Valletta answered, as he groaned.

_{AUTHOR, YOU FUCKING JACKASS OF THE DECADE__, NO THE ENTIRE OF MY LIFETIME__! DO YOU PULLING THAT SORT OF MOTHERFUCKING ASSHAT MOVE OF THE WRITINGS!}_

Hey...I'm running out of ideas on how to defuse the situation...

"_How many times I have to watch author loses his focus on this..."_

Et tu Valletta[2]? Et tu?

"_No. I was just amused at your lack of focus."_

Seriously, you're not Gilgamesh.

"_You know I hate him with all my guts, right?"_

Haah...right. You see, Valletta sometimes can be brutally honest…

But sometimes...he can be amused by my misfortunes...in case that doesn't involving gacha.

And the said man...I mean Valletta sighed as he regain his composure, "Wait...do our spies caught movement from the Byzantine and Imeretis?"

de Lastic nodded.

Firenzi looked at Valletta, before the later shrug and spoke, "Given the possibilities, the Honkais under Mariam tried to regain some relic in Ming controlled area that boosted their power..."

_{Valletta? Does that mean Ming might try to get our service?}_

"_Possible, by invasion though."_

"...whilst the Ming might catch the gist of us kicking Honkai ass..."

de Lastic, in a rare fit, cut Valletta's, "I also have that in mind...but knowing that Ming have guts to conquer Jerusalem, they might focusing their army and priests to convert the holy land..."

_{To avoid unrest. Good luck...Islam conquered areas was too OP to being converted.}_

"_Paging the glorious mod that nerfs them."_

_{Huh...}_

"_The Less RNG mod duh."_

_{Wait. I thought that mod focused on __that bullshit __combat based RNG__ mechanics__?}_

"_Not only that, they also tweak__ some stuff, surprised they neglected the Norse Pagan_[3]_. And on religion notes on that mod, Islam gets nerfed the most."_

_{Damn son...glory to that Chinese living in German.}_

"_And the communities alongside him who made it. __Amen..."_

"They will need lots of army to suppress the unrest there...de Lastic." Valletta spoke. "Since Jerusalem aka Quds, Islam was quite well accepted..."

The Grand Master nodded, "Alongside Christian and Orthodox...the latter being much more accepted even by the Islam majority there since they rarely forced a Crusade for heretics."

'Nah...they might be like that but the Pentarchy ambition was there...' Valletta thought as he listened to the Grand Master.

"And since Ming's majority was Confucianism..."

"...well good luck quelling that die hard fanatics..."

"Hush you," the Grand Master warned, albeit snickering at the words Valletta spoke.

Milet, who just finished hearing the Grand Master spoke, sighed, "Still...to send our best..."

"I'm not stupid...that's why I send Gracia, Romegas, you, and Shariacs alongside..."

"Romegas?"

"Uh...never heard of him."

"_My fucking god. Author, you absolute madman."_

_{THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL THE AUTHOR!}_

"Eh?! Chinatsu, why?"

"_Simple...Mathurin d'Aux de Lescout or known as Mathurin Romegas is not born in this year...truth is...he was born in 1525 or 1528, while de Valette or me__, if you count once of my life,__ is actually born at 1495...which is 51 years in the future."_

"Chinatsu...I'm in..."

_{Huh?}_

"The author needs to be given a reminder to not mess with history...even if it is EU IV universe, which is a game."

_{Oh...oh...indeed. Let's kill the author.}_

"_Eh...good luck."_

_{Valletta, you sided with the shitty author?!}_

"_Nah...author is known for surviving all the death blows from his enemies...besides...you and Romegas is a good friend. Though, I wonder if we even age here..."_

_{Huh?}_

"EH?! But I'm too young!"

'I need to grow up so I can grow some boobs in my chest so Valletta can motorboat me.'

Valletta, if you hear this...then we need to hasten the Honk-Wooby pairing plan...

"_Ruby, when I finished the scan on the prisoner...it comes to some interesting results...as it slows the aging pace of the body. Which interestingly, that is one of the results Otto's hidden expreiment."_

"So in other words...we are not going to age?"

"_Eh...we still age...albeit in a slow pace. Dunno how long we can age though."_

"...Valletta and Ruby. Hassan, you have assassin base there?"

Hassan nodded, "Indeed. But I think I should be going as well...in case that the Ming lay out an ambush to the base in Masyaf or Alamut. We can't take them head on."

"Very well." The Grand Master nodded before noticing something, "Oh, I just realize... Dominica, I might need to relinquish your army for the defense of Rhodes, while you join Valletta and Ruby's expeditionary force."

Dominica nodded, "Very well."

"Well...we can agree on that. Also...on news, we finally have a new diplomat appointed."

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" Valletta yelled enthusiastically as everyone sans Firenzi looked at him.

"?"

"?"

Firenzi spoke to the Grand Master, "This is why Grand Master...he's best at the front line rather than being the diplomat. He's more into a powerhouse rather than words, just by how he performs in the front line in Varna."

"WHAT?!"

_{Yes...I'd rather beat down some punk ass Honkais. We're too badass to be diplomat.__ Besides our mouth is more like a weapon to fuel rage of our enemies rather than force submit them.__}_

"_Bless the great Firenzi Boldu of Italian Lingua."_

_{Bless him.}_

"The new diplomat coronation will be held the day after Valletta and Ruby leave for espionage mission."

_{Aw...come on. WRY?!}_

"FUUUUKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYU!"

To everyone's shock Valletta give the Grand Master a middle finger.

"VALLETTA! THIS ISN'T HOW YOU..."

And to everyone's shock, the said Grand Master just smiled as if he was unaffected, which unknownbest to all, he suppress his urge to laugh.

'How the hell de Lastic was unaffected?' Jerzy thought in shock.

'Is the Grand Master de Lastic tried to hold his laugh?'

Maybe almost all but Ruby.

Firenzi sighed as he saw Valletta wailed, "You really like to mess with him don't you?"

de Lastic smiled, "Eh,a bit. Though I admit seeing him wailing is kinda fun."

While everyone could sport the strained smile on Valletta's suffering, as Firenzi sighed.

'Who have thought...both Grand Master and Valletta can be real mature. What a world we living in...'

* * *

Palace of the Grand Master, Rhodes

Day

20 November 1444

Cecilia's POV

I sat in the rocks as I begin to think of the event that ran like crazy for my entire life.

The death of Władysław...

The betrayal of Skanderbeg...and his death, glad that Valletta killed him, though it was far too brutal for my liking.

World Serpent...and their involvement.

This era...This world might be even more chaotic than the mess of the Overseer's mind himself.

"Cecilia?" I felt a hand touching my right shoulder which was...

Huh, mom?

"You seemed quiet. Care to tell me?" She asked, not in her usual teasing tone.

I sighed, "Mom...I..."

I sighed again as I said that...after a long minute.

Dammit why I can't spoke about that.

"Are you talking about Valletta?

Mom seemed to catch in, albeit he wasn't the one I was concerned about...

Jean Parisot de Valette or Valletta...

That man...

He's something...

"Not really, while I'm glad to have the Hyperion captain as Theresa's aide in St. Freya. That was not my concern. It was...it was...the Honkai itself..."

Finally...

"Ah...yeah...they're powerful...a single Archangel beast attack that match the Emperor. Their strength was absurdly insane...even able to deal a Herrscher tier level damage...even if it's a low damage one."

"And for some reason, these guys in this era are completely immune to its corruption, even able to assimilate with one."

My mother nodded as she sighed, "Yeah...that baffles me. To thought that people of this era can deal a significant damage to them...it was completely unheard. Our army need a fucking nuke to clean those Emperor level Beast."

"Or plenty of A to high A rank to few S rank Valkriyes," I added.

"By the way, do the Doge finished his meet..."

"FUUUUKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYU!"

Huh, Valletta? Why he sound like he wailed?

"Eh, why he wailed?"

I dunno if mom can read my mind or not...but she seemed to know what I did want to say.

"Eh...to be honest, dunno."

And shrug my shoulders in response.

*KRIEEEK!*

As the door opens, some Bailis come out with a strained smile, as we're welcomed with a shocking sight...

Valletta...

The Great Captain of Hyperion battleship of St. Freya Academy under my friend Theresa Apocalypse...

The man who singlehandedly won a decisive battle by driving a motherfucking halftrack...

Yes dear readers...

He actually drove the **goddamn** old WW II era halftrack...to defeat those Honkai pursuers by running them down.

Wailed...

And the rest was sporting a strained smile, save for the de Lastic himself.

"Doge, what happened?" My mom asked.

The Doge only shook his head, "Well...let's see that Valletta's wish to move out from diplomat rank is technically denied."

"I KNEW IT! GODDAMMIT DE LASTIC! THESE TWO ARE BETTER TO BASH SOME HONKAI ENEMIES!"

And cue my mom rage quit...

Wait...de Lastic...

The Grand Master of The Knights Hospitaller Jean de Lastic?!

THE HELL MOM! HAVE SOME RESPECT!

de Lastic blinked.

Once...

Twice...

Thrice...

Before he let out one single response...

"Huh?"

"DON'T HUH ME YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! I KNOW YOU HAVE THE REPLACEMENT A YEAR BEFORE HE AND RUBY WERE PICKED AS DIPLOMATS! AND YET, YOU DECIDED TO KEEP THEM AS DIPLOMAT INSTEAD OF PROMOTING YOUR OWN BAILIS AS DIPLOMATS!"

Oh, shit...

"Uh...they're still candidates?"

"CANDIDATES, MY ASS!"

And my mom pounced...

* * *

#The following text has been terminated from...#

Roza, this is break section.

#WHA?!#

#The author's right. Roza Idiotka#

#SIIIIISSSSSSSSSS?!#

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

*FWOOOOOSH!*

THE HELL WITH THAT DAMN MAGENTA FOG?! THIS ROOM IS HEAVILY REINFORCED?!

"The hunt is beg..."

*BAM!*

Great...intruders...Intruders?!

GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!

*FWOOOOSH!* (Mist dissipates)

#Sis...did he just Sparta Kicked The Raven outta the room right in the ass without getting affected by the fog?#

#Uhhhh...yes, Lili?#

Oi, why you two looking me like that?

* * *

Palace of the Grand Master, Rhodes

Afternoon

20 November 1444

With Valletta and Ruby

The meeting ended up in Valletta's suffering...albeit less than he hoped.

_{Author...don't tell me you save us in form of a very pissed Amelia?}_

Shut up...I'm pissed, someone breached the room again...

_{Again? Another Honkai zombie invasion?}_

No...just one pet of the another bitch. I'm back to work.

_{Eh, unusual to him to react that way.}_

#Chinatsu...#

_{Roza? Lili?}_

#Uhhhh...this is a very secret channel...super secret that not even author knows.#

_{Eh, he bound to one day...why so sudden though?}_

#The room was breached by World Serpent's The Raven during this fanfic's transition session.#

_{NANI?! THE JACKAL'S LAPDOG?!}_

#Yes. And he Sparta kicked her in theass without getting affected by the mist.#

_{No wonder why he's pissed. Did he know?}_

#Uhhhh...#

I know it was her dumbass. And so that super secret communication line? Puh-lease, I am auhtor, and my power is absolute.

_{Absolutism will bring us to victory.}_

That's Nationalism dammit! And this is not C&C.

#Wha...#

#EEEEEHHHHHHH?!#

"_Wait...the room invaded by her?"_

Welp, cat's out from the bag. Yeah.

"_Rozaliya, Liliya, author is no strange of invasion...he once dealt with the TRUE Hurrdurr of Void and her pet dragon Bennie_[4]_. Even once fought the mighty Tuanku Abdul Salam[5] and it's legion of monstrous Black Beasts named after one of the most prominent Twisted Metal competitors riding a bike_[6]_."_

_{Haha...Hurrdurr, old times.}_

#Sometimes I wonder if you and Chinatsu are bribed by author?#

#Bribed to get the super duper mega hyper awesome OP power sis? Who wouldn't?#

No, Roza...it's the other way around, especially Chinatsu.

_{DAMN STRAIGHT, YA SHITTY AUTHOR!}_

As for Valletta? He's more dangerous than me and Chinatsu combined, but he's more action driven person than words. Besides, he's not the one to take the bribe...

_{Nah, he's always more into your side.}_

After that dangerous break session, Valletta, Ruby, and others are watching the Amelia Schariac, mother of the Legendary Lady Cecilia Shariac getting reprimanded by the Doge of The Most Serene Republic of Venice, Francesco Foscari.

"Seriously, while that was surprising...to us and everyone else. Keep in mind that Jean de Lastic's hands were tied..."

_{TIED?! MY ASS! HE HAS REPLACEMENTS FAR BEFORE THIS HAPPENS AND YET HE STILL PICK US!}_

Chinatsu, stop delivering capitals.

_{HELL NO SHITTY AUTHOR! THIS TIME THE GODDAMN DE LASTIC HAS LOST HIS MIND!}_

"Uh...Valletta?"

"_Completely de Lastic's fault...nuff said."_

*WHAM!*

And Amelia didn't that kindly.

"Tied? TIED?! BULLSHIT! Your diplomat knows...your spies knows, yet you didn't told de Lastic to promote them. He just picked them because he needs more offensive diplomats. His chosen diplomat from each Bailis doesn't have that capabilites because you're too focused on handling the possible unrest being dominant Christians in a land that occupied by Orthodox!"

"Wait..." Valletta cut in, "I see now. de Lastic picked us because of our language capabilities while able to read the other kings or dukes or sultans whatever it is so we're having an edge, despite me being a very foul mouthed person."

de Lastic, who just recently recovered from Amelia's relentless assault (before being stopped by Cecilia and Ruby of all people, as other was still stupefied by the outrageous moves done by Amelia, whilst Valletta still wailed comically), nodded, "Yes. Though it wasn't the reason. The truth is I can not risk a female that young into army services."

"PPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Amelia spitted, causing the poor Doge to recieve the backend, "YOU KNOW?!"

de Lastic groaned, "Of course...I am not silly, the battle of Istanbul gives us the hindsight of their capabilites, the battle of Varna solidifies it. But the age was my concern, our army...while accepts man from 16 years old into the services, womans need 20 years old into the services, and most are not the frontliners."

Ruby sighed, "I see..."

"Huh?!"

"And religion mindset never see woman leading an army...unless you want the repeat of Joan of Arc...fucking British."

_{I take back what I say about the dumb ass Grand Master.}_

"Yes...at least that was...half my fault for not telling you guys the reason."

_{Damn straight old man.}_

"Chinatsu, language!"

"Ruby...for once I actually agreed with her."

Amelia just hmmped.

"Apology accepted. Just don't pull that stunt next time old man."

"Et tu Valletta[7]?!"

"_Not trust issues Ruby...de Lastic is a good man but keeping the truth hid from the rest of us isn't going to help."_

"Eh, you know?!" / _{Eh, you know?!}_

"_Well...Juozas and the Lithuanian diplomat have the same situation. Firenzi did told me when you're on verbal war with Cecilia."_

"Oh..."

"Oh, de Lastic...a question."

de Lastic nodded as Valletta asked.

"By any chance...if the Ottoman decided to broke from the trade league and decided to invade Rhodes for the sake of solidfy the foothold of Anatolian region which caused us to be annexed, do you still put us on duty?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?!"

"What?"

The said Grand Master thought for a moment before answered.

"Yes...in fact, you're going to be our next successor, to lead The Knights. Not for the sake of Christianity, but for the sake of the Holy Trinity...I have seen enough bloodshed from the propaganda of the HRE makes."

_{God, I'm speechless...}_

"_Take one decade later instead and I'm more than happy to lead instead...canon history wise."_

Foscari, who was busy with reprimanding Amelia, looked at the his friend.

"You must be crazy, de Lastic! Him? The next Knights Leader?! The Papal State will see this..."

"As an absolute treachery, I know. Funny thing is...the Vatican also put us to watch the HRE...and secretly...make negotiations with the Mamluks to ensure the important holy sites in Jerusalem are not pillaged by the hard core Muslims there...and it took them a lot of great effort."

"Then why they still launched the Crusade for Jerusalem?"

"Because the current Pope is one ass hat. He's very intolerant towards religion that was not one faith with..."

"Oi...Oi...Oi...de Lastic," Valletta cut, "Me? Next leader? Nah, as much as I want to..."

_{I though you hate paperwork?}_

"_Why not let Cecilia handle that?"_

_{Oh...so evil yet so smart.}_

"It's best to let the hype on us died down first before going for that."

The Grand Master smiled, "That can be arranged...but you know, they will eventually found you and forces you to fight, even if you hold all your aces."

"Fair point, I just want to let you..."

"The Council of The Knights...which was lead by Papal Council has long time express their peace towards Islam since Saladin and Richard...and they had decided that it's indeed time to free Jerusalem...shall it fell to tyrant."

"How"

_{EU IV, Jerzy, EU IV.}_

"And they think Mamluks is a Tyrant, de Lastic?"

"Ah, no. Quite far from it...they're indeed the same old dynasty..."

"Al Ayyubid? Nah..."

Everyone looked at Valletta, surprised.

"Valletta?" Cecilia asked.

Valletta spoke, "Al Ayyubid is all but Mamluk. They're now resides in Persian region...as Hisn Kayfa...the one country that sandwiched between the Qara Qunyulu and Aq Qunyulu."

de Lastic and Foscari frowned, while Hassan nodded.

"How?"

Valletta replied at the Doge, "Al Ayyubid lost its influence...not that I care as it wasn't a blood coup or something that threatens us Hashsahshins."

"I see."

de Lastic nodded, "Point. But, if that was the one happening and not a speculation, no offense Valletta..."

"None taken." Valletta shrugged.

"We might able to gain their support..."

Everyone sans Valletta and Hassan was shell shocked by the idea.

"Excuse me?" the Doge asked.

"Al Ayyubid wasn't the type who practices religous fanaticism, let alone their religious supremacy."

"Though, they fought under the impression of us being opressor." Valletta shrugged, quickly forgoted the escapade they made.

"Ah..." Everyone sans Amelia chorused.

_{Incumming rage in...}_

Ah, here we fucking go again...Chinatsu and the dirty R-18 Rated Puns.

_{Shut up...}_

"Just a moment," the said Amelia interrupted before she popped her head in anger...

_{One...}_

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN?! AND I THOUGHT THIS DAMN OLD DOGE HERE..."

"HEY!" The said Doge was offended.

"Whaa...why Amelia-san was so pissed at de Lastic-san?"

"_Ruby...basically it was like Chinatsu to author...every single time."_

_{Valletta, don't be...wait, that?}_

"_100% Certainity with all my life, I know it when the first hand."_

_{Goddammit...author...}_

I knew it. I feel ya...

"WAS SILLY! BUT NO! YOU PUT YOURSELF INTO THE ICING OF THE CAKE OF THE IDIOCY! NO, YOUR INTELLEGENCE IS AS LOW AS THE TUNA!"

All but Valletta, Ruby, Hassan, the Doge, de Lastic and Cecilia were gaped at Amelia's ragequit.

Hassan sighed.

"Amelia-san, calm down..." / "Amelia!"

Whilst Ruby and the Doge tried to reason with Amelia.

As for Cecilia? She spetacularly facepalmed.

'Goddammit mom! At this rate, I'll be killed not by the Honkai or the Herrschers but by my mom's stupidity. Stupid mom and her analogy of the tunas, it is my favorite food you know.'

* * *

Helioplolis Life Science HQ, Shen City.

_{In another dimension duh.}_

*PLAK!*

Night

13 January 2030

With Kiana Kaslana (K-423), Raiden Mei, and The Raven.

Kiana was trying her best to save her besties (or lover), Raiden Mei from the relentless attack from the Raven as she was welcomed by the fog.

"MEI!"

She quickly dashed out from the shadowy bat attacks as she rolled.

*WHAM!*

She managed to get Mei out of the way as the attack explode and destroying the wall behind.

"You...are...open."

But that made her open to the Raven's attack as she...

"?!"

"AACCCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, by some sort of miracle, sneezed right as the Raven landed her kick, causing her to moved out of sneeze insticnt as she miracolously missed the hit by a inch of a hair...

*TANG!*

...as the Raven ended up hitting a remains of ARC Mecha Titan instead, causing her to tumble as she looked at the model before her eyes widen in shock.

~SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATION IN 10...~

'Damn it!'

Mei, taking her chance as the Raven missed her attack (and shock), quickly rushed to Kiana.

*SLAP!*

As she slapped her face before hugging and kissing her, putting the dazed Kiana into more confusion.

"Kiana," Mei gasped for breath, "Don't ever pull that sort of move again..."

"Mmmweeeiiii-channnnn," Kiana mumbled, low enough that only her and Mei can hear it, "I swear someone is talking bad about tuna."

*BEEP!*

"Ki...Kiana..."

*BEEP!*

"The next time she or he..."

*BEEP!*

"...talked bad about tuna..."

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*

"I'll shove the void spear to his or her ass."

Mei shook Kiana's head as she yelled...

"KIANA, STOP SAYING NONSENSE! THIS BUILDING IS GONNA COLLAPSE!"

*KABOOOOOOOOOM!*

Kiana blinked as she felt the explosion, apparently the missed attack of the Raven has activated the self destruct sequence of the said remains of ARC Mecha Titan.

*BOOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Realizing the explosion, Kiana quickly create a gap as she and Mei safely moved out from the explosion zone.

* * *

Palace of the Grand Master, Rhodes

Afternoon

20 November 1444

With Valletta and Ruby

"Old man, shut up. And Ruby, sorry but I am afraid I am not done berating this idiot yet." Amelia spoke as she continued her rage quit.

"WHAT IS IN YOUR HEAD TO THINK THAT IF WE CAN SUPPORT THE DAMN HISN KAYFA THEN WE CAN SECURE OUR SAFETY IN THE MEDITERRANEAN AND LEVANTINE REGION?! HELL NO! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THE DAMNED OLD POPE IS RELIGIOUS INTOLERANT AND HAVE A LOT OF SUPPORT FROM THE HRE AND THE DAMNED MONARCHY! ALSO THE PROPAGANDA OF CRUSADE WAS 100% SUPPORTED BY THE ALL CARDINALS IN THE WHOLE EUROPE WITH ONLY POLAND AND LITHUANIA OBJECTED!"

As de Lastic remained calm though he began to massage his temples.

Valletta, however, asked a question.

"Is the Pope Templar symphatizer?"

The Grandmaster, The Master Assassin, and The Doge sighed, before the Doge spoke.

"The Pope is actually a Orthodox devout."

And Amelia once again...went into her ragequit mode...again.

"THE HELL?! HOW THE HELL SOMEONE NOT FROM CATHOLIC WAS APPOINTED AS ONE?! THIS IS EVEN MORE NONSENSE THEN THE IDEA OF DE LASTIC ALLYING HISN KAYFA! AS IF..."

"Amelia..." Valletta raised his left hand to stop Amelia from ragequit (with reluctance), before he asked again, "How can be someone with Orthodox devout become the Pope of the Holy Catholicisim?"

"It was nothing but a bait," The Doge spoke, "The Pope tried to destroy the Catholicism from within."

De Lastic frowned, "So that was that fool's intention. Making the Catholics look like the bad guys..."

Valletta, meanwhile sighed once more, "Just seriously, try to not being a devout for once."

De Lastic and the Doge looked at him, "Why?"

"Because Grand Master, Doge Foscari," Valletta paused before spoke again, "The more devout you are the easier you are branding them as heretic and easier you are causing unrest. Try to at least do a civil conversation or talk with common sense to these guys for once, then do a steady yet peaceful conversion...and don't force it."

The two man sighed as they took Valletta's word into consideration, before the Doge spoke.

"So you mean let them to convert by themselves?"

Valletta shrugged, "That or you can perform a set of miracles. That last idea is harder though."

Ruby could only stared at the interaction...she might be Catholic but conversation like this was one of things that she can't comprehend.

"Ruby, in your era, religion might be not as important as humanity but in era like this...religious supremacy matters."

"I...I just wish that this discrimination will be over, Jerzy."

"I wish, Ruby...I wish..."

de Lastic then smiled, "Very well, everyone, dismissed."

And with that, everyone dispersed.

* * *

Palace of the Grand Master, Rhodes

Night

20 November 1444

With Valletta and Ruby

Valletta and Ruby now preparing their clothes as they're readying themselves when...someone with a classic Knights Hospitaller armor set moving close to them.

"You're Jean Parisot de Valette and Ruby Allais de Numazu?" the man spoke.

Ruby nodded while Valletta smiled.

_{Dammit. Romegas in this dimension is close to goddamn Terry Bogard.}_

"Yup."

The man smiled, "Ah, glad that my memory still serves me well. I'm Mathurin d'Aux de Lescout, or just call me Mathurin Romegas. Milet told me to met you."

"Ah...nice to meet you, mister Romegas," Ruby replied polietly while Valletta raised his eyebrows before replied his response with a handshake.

"Nice to meet ya but Milet of all people told you? I thought Grand Master was the one."

Mathurin Romegas laughed, "Ahahahaha...he is busy for plans for fortification on Rhodes so he told Milet."

"Ah..."

_{And I swear to Mount Taikan...if he can do a Power Geyser, I'll sent author's ass to oblivion.}_

"Eh?"

"_Because, Romegas has features that greatly looks like him. Also, on his history based__ on the wiki, he has monkey. I__f that happens here,__ he's going to be the __actual __Terry Bogard__ here.__"_

"I see..."

Romegas then spoke again, "Yeah...I maybe hate being sent as diplomat escort but since this is for Jerusalem and Ming tried to defile the holy city...I think this..."

"Romegas, espionage...though in hindsight with my 'go fuck yourself' attitude, that might not be all silent." Valletta cut.

Romegas blinked before laughed, "Ah...so Firenzi and Milet's description about you is indeed correct. Yeah, I can understand...but then again, we have manpower problems to handling the intrigue on this island."

Ruby smiled, "Ah, Mister Romegas..."

"Please, just call me Romegas. I'm not too old." Romegas smiled.

"Ah, very well, Romegas-san..."

"San?"

"Uh..."

Valletta answered, "Suffix for someone in equivalent terms."

Romegas nodded.

Ruby then spoke again, "Romegas-san, do you are master in naval battle like what Firenzi and Milet said?"

Valletta looked at Ruby surprised.

This time, Mathurin Romegas's facial turned to a grin...as he spoke...

"There's nothing can defeat me in sea."

Ruby smiled, "I see. Just in case Ming's naval patrols spot us...we need you expertise in dealing..."

Valletta cut Ruby. "Whoa...whoa...whoa...Ming? Naval? Ruby, these guys are joke in sea battles because ours was more superior. Also they came from the west just by sheer number of their troops and banners to overpower their opposition."

This time, Romegas and Ruby blinked in surprise, as the former spoke in surprise.

"The hell?!"

_{Yup...classic Romegas. Ah, good old days.}_

"Huh. Do I heard something?"

_{DAFUQ?! He can heard me?!}_

"Must be my..."

"No...you are imaginating, Romegas. That was Chinatsu, my stigmata," Valletta spoke.

As soon as Valletta spoke, Chinatsu popped and materialized herself.

Unlike most people, Romegas smiled.

"And people said I'm a weirdo. Well, glad to know that I'm not hallucinating and making things."

Valletta, Chinatsu, and Ruby blinked.

Once...

Twice...

Thrice...

Before they face palmed.

* * *

Encampment, somewhere near Syria

Night

20 November 1444

Observer view

A man with a royal Chinese set suit sit on his seat as he was drinking tea. When...

"My Lord, Zhuan Huo has finished his building the spy network from Byzantium." One Asian Long Spear Guard spoke as he arrived.

The Emperor calmly sip his tea before put it gently to the tray on the table, as he nodded and ordered the maid who serve the tea to left.

"Very well...but why he isn't here?"

The Guard then pulled a scroll as he give it to the Emperor.

"He will be coming here with the full report. He is late, the counterspy network developed from the uncultured people of Byzantium is quite tricky as he himself nearly captured."

The Emperor nodded as he opened the content, while indeed he hates a late person, he hates losing even more...then again, Zhuan Huo was Ming's finest spymaster and quite a diplomat. The Emperor then looked at the scroll before his neutral expression turned into a grin.

"Looks like those so called The faithful defender of the Christian or the Holy Roman Empire as they said are panicked thanks to the battle happened today. Tell our inquisitors to intensify our inquistion in Levantine area."

"Will do my lord."

"And, tell the Messenger of Heaven, I need his services."

The Asian Long Spear left the tent as another Long Spear Guard entered his tent.

"My Lord, we have a grave news..."

The second Long Spear Guard spoke, effectively halt the first Long Spear Guard as the Emperor rose his from his seat.

"Speak..."

"We lost our spy network in Ottoman."

"That is not matter, we have..."

"Silence," the Emperor spoke, effectively silencing the first Long Spear Guard as he let the second Long Spear Guard continue. "Tell me: Why?"

"The Battle of Varna happened."

The Emperor cursed, he did not expect the coup ended up in war.

"How?"

"Knights Hospitaller happened. Thanks to that, now the Byzantines and Ottoman are strengthening their spy defences."

The Ming Emperor quickly rose and told the first and second Asian Long Spear Guard a new order.

"Tell our diplomats and spymaster to not conduct activity in the Levantine area. All spies in Byzantines and Ottomans are told to withdraw, the diplomats will changed activity to maintain relationship."

"And the others not involved?"

"Tell them to create a new network in Europe."

* * *

Jail, Rhodes

Night

21 November 1444

With Valletta and Ruby

"Uhhh...de Lastic...why do you have to wake me...at three in the damn night?" Valletta groaned as he and Ruby tried to fight their sleepiness...as in truth they only sleep for two hours thanks to Valletta's insisitance of advanced training (in mental world of course).

_{And people thought that will be a R-18 action here...hehehe...not.}_

'Pretty sure that Chinatsu was the one corrupted Ruby, oh well...' Valletta thought at his stigmata as he tried to fought his urge to sleep...by shook his head.

_{FUCKING A...HE KNEW?!}_

You saying, Chinatsu? Of course he knew...it just matter of time.

"_Oh...thanks. To be honest you both blew it yourselves."_

_{FUUUUUUUUUUU...}_

Aih...yeah, whatever...

"Well...we caught pretty foreign looking guy as he tried to doing something suspicious in dark night of Rhodes. I assume he is somewhat familiar to yours, Valletta."

de Lastic spoke as he they walked...before arrive at the cell. One standby guard opened the door as they were welcomed by a surprise (Well...to Ruby and Valletta).

An oriental looking man with a noble Ottoman robe, sat in a cell as he spoke incohorent muttering...

"PIGGGGGGGGI?! Chinese?"

_{Great...Ming spy.}_

"Dear Lord."

"_Well...at least we are lucky that they're caught before us spying on them, that will be counterproductive to us."_

"Jiāo gěi wǒ nǐ yěmán rén[8]!"

"Tài hǎole...Tā mā de míng[9]," Valletta spoke, as the man's eyes widened. "de Lastic, as soon as I and Ruby finish the interrogation...inform everyone in the Europe that Ming has possible diplomatic infiltration towards all Europe."

'Possibly by silk way.' Valletta thought as he frown as his anger slowly...

"You mean everyone?" de Lastic asked, not noticing the anger rising on Valletta's...

_{HOLY SHIT...AUTHOR, YOU ABSOLUTE MADMAN! YOU'RE DOING THE GOOD OL...}_

*THWACK!*

_{HEY?!}_

"Stop interrupt author's monologue."

"EVERYONE!"

"Huh...is that the Need For S**** M*** W***..."

*THWACK!*

"Muuuu..."

_{OI!}_

No ref you jackasses.

"Oh...and that man?"

This time, Valletta's anger expression changed into a grin...a dangerous grin, even to de Lastic's standards.

"Well, as soon as we got all the information, we kill him..."

* * *

Ending song:

**Song: Swedish Pagans** by Sabaton

(This is shortened version by author.)

A yelling chorus can be heard as the Knights Hospitaller and Venetians armies are marching...into battlefield.

**The wise women said**

**Once your heart is in battle**

Knight Hospitaller now facing enemies opposite of them in an open grassfield as in the shadows the assassin under Hassan lurks, waiting for the order.

**There is no coming back**

Admist the Knights's Army...Valletta and Ruby nodded at each other as they're moving in front of the army.

**(Fight for Thor)**

As they stood together, alongside Cecilia and Amelia.

**And before the attack**

**Feel your blood starts to boiling**

Everyone in the Knights and Venetians readied their weapons...

**In your veins as you charge**

Valletta then ordered the charge as the enemies charging at them as well.

**(Hundreds fallen)**

And they clashed...

**As the fire inside**

**Is ignited by bloodshed**

**In berserkers from north**

Valletta and Ruby in tandem killed one by one of enemy infantry while...

**Could it be as was said**

**When the serpent be woken**

**Fenrir howls**

Out of a sudden, Honkai waves lead by an Imperator appear on the left side of the battlefield...causing panic at the enemies yet the Knights remained their focus as they are readied for the new enemies, as Amelia and Cecilia quickly leaped into action and killing the incoming Archangel.

**Swedish Pagans, marching ashore**

Valletta and Ruby, nodded at each other before Ruby and Knights cavalry split off from their rank as they're engaging the Honkais at their left...but not before Ruby shot one of the Templar...breaking its shield and itself into pixels as they cheered before chasing the now fleeing enemy infantry.

**Forged in Valhalla by the hammer of Thor**

As Valletta quickly slash one of the panicked enemy cavalry that trying to run away in his neck...killing him.

**Out from Asgaard, a viking ship sails**

Ruby and Knights Cavalry then charged at the Imperator...while some of the Knights are interrupted by a mixed group of Archangels, Honkai Beasts, and Honkai Knight, only to be finished by the Assassins under Hassan as the last kill was Amelia whilst Cecilia huffed.

**Never to turn back again**

Ruby...evading one of Imperator's charging attack quickly somersault at it before finished it with a kick as Valletta at the other side killed the enemy leader by stabbing his torso, making the enemy Honkai horde dead and dissipates while the enemy run away in fear.

Chorus can be heard as the Knights and Venetian yelled victoriously, as Amelia hugging Cecilia, the later tried to pull away in vain. Valletta and Ruby shook their heads at the scene caused by Amelia before smiled as Chinatsu and Jerzy appeared with a smile formed in their face.

* * *

Note:

[1] AAR or (AARs), famous in EU4 thread as After Action Reports. Though it was more like a post to the EU4 forums or a personal web site or blog written by players about their ongoing games. It can can be written in two ways, either from the game player's personal point of view, or a fictitious narrative perspective, like a serialized novel. In some case though, AARs can be posted as well by mixing the said the two elements (or ways), from a metagame discussion to a fictitious narrative set in their game's version which is, in this case, the alternate history world (Note taken from EU4 Wiki).

[2] You too Valletta (Latin)

[3] Based on what I see on the Less RNG Mod Overview video, Norse was completely left out.

[4] A nick name for Benares given by the Frigid Empress...it is happening during the current Azure Emperya 3.7 version of HI3.

[5] A joke...the real name was the good ol nemesis on the infamous Ruby Weiss Blake, and Yang.

[6] Same with number 5, but the Twisted Metal thing and that bike was real...in game.

[7] Look number [2]

[8] 交給我你野蠻人！(Unhand me you barbarian! (Chinese Traditional))

[9] 太好了...他媽的明 (Great...fucking Ming (Chinese Traditional))

* * *

And that marks the end of the Chapter 1 The Rise Of The Knights Hospitaller.

Rozaliya: Yay!

*FWEEEEEEE!*

*POP!* *POP!* *POP!*

Liliya: After a year?

Rozaliya: A year?

Valletta: December 2019 to March 2020, isn't that counted as a year?

Rozaliya: Oh.

Liliya: Technically yes, Roza Idiotka.

Rozaliya: SIS!

Well, life happened, broken charger happened, laziness happened, Version 3.7 HI3 update happened.

Liliya: Still, that long?

Roza, do you didn't hear my third point?

Liliya: Laziness happ...ah, my bad.

As for character database...here's the database of them...

Liliya: You mean Valletta and Ruby?

Ah...yes.

* * *

Jean Parisot de Valette (Valletta)

\- Avenging Angel (with a mouth) -

Type: (Most likely) Unknown

Weapon: Benelli Nova 12-gauge tactical shotgun (modified with extended mag and Dragon's Breath)

Mossberg 590M Tri-Rail (modified with extended mag and Dragon's Breath)

A Kitchen Knife

Mikoyan Industries Quadvolgue mk 2 Quad Shotgun (Clue: Russian Overkill Quadvolgue)

?

?

?

FN 57

Smith & Wesson Model 500 HI VIZ® FIBER OPTIC

Stigmata: Chinatsu Shiraisawa (The Grand Master of the Night Sentinels)

Ruby Allais de Numazu (Ruby Kurosawa)

\- Ganbaruby -

Type: (Possibly) Creature

Weapon: IMI Desert Eagle

SAKO Mosin-Nagant M/28-30 bolt-action rifle with bayonet fix

?

?

Stigmata: Jerzy Franciszek Kulzyizki (The Zaporozhian Cossack of Vienna)

* * *

Chinatsu: Since this is the end of the arc as shitty author said. Time for a preview...

"YOU!"

"So, you think that said kind of attack will work?"

"I will admit, your swung is worse than Raiden Mei."

"Rita-sama, we have World Serpent activity in Tokyo!"

"Ara...you think you and the World Serpent..."

"THIS IS FOR YUKIHO! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Thanks for that Chinatsu.

Chinatsu: Well that's...

* * *

And now...time to why I picked the Portuguese Legend of Władysław III of Varna as I want to said why...

Chinatsu: (glares before realizing what author meant) Oh...I forgot, my bad.

The reason why I picked the Portuguese Legend because while it was clear on canon wise that Władysław III died in Battle of Varna, his body never found even after more than 300 years later, also given that it was a monument to mourn his death instead of a grave, which means his remains might not be in there. And, also...I have plans with him and Hunyadi in the future...

Chinatsu: Wait...you have plans with HIM?!

Yes...

* * *

Chinatsu: Why he looked so sad instead of being pissed off by me?

Liliya: He said let me mourn my luck for a moment...after he kicked the hell of The Raven outta the room.

Chinatsu: Did he gacha?

Liliya: After 3000 gold spent, no target in sight he says...

Valletta: BN?!

Rozaliya: Um...

Valletta: Oh, you son of a bitch! Chinatsu...let's storm their base...it's time to make those leech sucker corporation received their grimm remainder.

Chinatsu: Oh...I'm on my way...Liliya, if you may...

Liliya: It's your turn actually...

Chinatsu: Oh...I forgot...Don't forget to fave, like, review, and sent kudos (if you're in AO3). Anything will help the will of our author to create more crazy ideas...Else I will bombard your houses/condos/apartments/basecamps or where ever you do live or belong or was in the location...to oblivion with this (slungs a Legendary BFG 10k). See you later on the Europa Impact Universalis...

Valletta: Which most likely will be released when Bianca Durandal is arrived in 3.8 so the author can study her attack set.

Chinatsu: SHE IS NOW PLAYABLE?!

Valletta: A rank farmable...there's future S rank Valk of her though. Come on, there's no time left before the DRSP BB ends.

Rozaliya: SPOILERS!

Liliya: It's preview Roza Idiotka (whacks Rozaliya in the head)

Rozaliya: SIS! (Pounced at Liliya as they begin their fight)

Valletta: (sighed) Rozaliya isn't wrong actually update leak wise...oh well...time to paid those BN suckers a visit.

Chinatsu: Ah...and before we end this...guess who is the girl appear at the beginning of this episode?

Valletta: OI! WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE!

Chinatsu: Calm man. It's a anyone's guess...but he or she will get a cookie from me if you managed to guess it right. Have a nice day, bye (left).

* * *

Valletta: She doesn't really meant it, does she?


	13. Chapter 2 - 1

Europa Impact Universalis

Chapter 2: Tale of (not) The Last Kousaka, The Scourge of Oda and Loyal Guardian of The Date

Story 1: The STRIKE-Schicksal-World Serpent Tokyo Skirmish (part 1)

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by miHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Assassin Creed series are owned by Ubisoft Montreal.

Strike series are owned by Electronic Arts

Call of Duty : Modern Warfare series are owned by Activision, Infinity Ward, Sledgehammer Games, and Treyarch (last three are developer)

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

* * *

Well...Welcome to the official release of the second chapter in Europa Impact Universalis.

Rozaliya: YAAAAAAAAAY!

Liliya: Yo.

Rozaliya: Just yo Sis?! (looks at author) Author, are you fine?

Mentally under the weather, but eh, I'll manage it. Where's the damn Chinatsu...

* * *

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...**stfu**." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

"_Hello!" _and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication (Only available to Valletta and Chinatsu, now includes Ditha (Ditha gets the Valletta one))

"Hmmm" – Mental communication (now includes possible 4th wall breaker (applicable to anyone who's not Valletta, Chinatsu, Ditha, and us, the Olenyeva Twins))

~RERERE~ – Written communication

**Like and subscirbe** – Song indicators and lyrics

#Kek# –Rozaliya and Liliya in terms of fourth wall communication (Only available when during the story, legends, and disclaimer. After story and before story are excluded).

* * *

And guess what...this is time for...

(suddenly a voice can be heard from the outside)

Machine: YANK! THE! CRANK!

Goddammit...who the hell plays...

Rozaliya: DIRTY DRIVIN'?!

Ah...I take back what I said. Good ol games...

Rozaliya: Author plays it too?

Yup.

Chinatsu: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Valletta: You reap what you sow Chinatsu, you lose.

Chinatsu: Fucking A...

Chinatsu, your turn to exclaim the warning tags!

Chinatsu: STFU AU...Wait, my turn?!

You sayin? The agreement duh? And even I have to do what supposed to be your Legends to help the readers to know...

Chinatsu: Wait...ah well, Roza, mind switching with me?

Rozaliya: (pumps up her hand) Absolutely! I'm not going to let muh super ultra-cute Riptide lose to the Lousy Lock N' Load of yours! (points at Valletta)

Valletta: Girl, I using the Patriot now.

Rozaliya: Eh?

Valletta: True man or woman...race with any car.

Chinatsu: (nods) True...true. Meanwhile, as we celebrate Bianca Durandal: Valkriye Gloria's official release...we present...the disclaimer:

*BA DAM TSS!*

* * *

Disclaimer:

AU, dirty word, possible OOC, some confusing local language and its symbols (No worries, shitty author here did his best on fixing that, so you guys can easily comprehend it). Also, this fic has possibility of blood and gore involvement, and somewhat, excessive violence and sensitive content.

* * *

Chinatsu: And with that all said. Let's enjoy the new updates shall we?

* * *

Rome, Italy

16 June 2019

10:10 AM

Observer View

A female with a beauty of a Yamato Nadeshiko looked worriedly as she was held in her hand by her friend, a blue haired and blonde woman as she began to turn on the TV in the hotel.

"This is The RaiTV News, I am Fabrizio Corii and I am not alone as I am accompanied by the Vatican City State Gendarmarie Corps Commander, Gianlucca Gauzi as a spokesperson following the the blatant attack on the Vatican from the Schicksal Organization." The presenter on the TV spoke as the woman looked intently.

"Tell me Mr Gianlucca, how do you survive from a series of coordinated attacks of Schicksal and the pink monster called Honkai?"

The man on the TV, Gianlucca couldn't help but looked down, before he spoke, "Very well...I was lucky because I ran into a free patrol American Delta Force and 141 during the attack. The former was on holiday, afterwards, they let me to go back to our HQ as the STRIKE Commander in chief came and debrief me."

"I see..."

"Why you didn't told the presenter about my sister you..." The Yamato Nadeshiko woman looked in anger as she was...

"Dia, calm down..." The blond woman spoke as she looked at her friend, the Yamato Nadeshiko named Dia Kurosawa.

"But..."

"Were you there when the incident in the Basilica happened?" The presenter asked.

Gianlucca shook his head, "No...I was handling another case on corruption conducted by several Vatican employeed when the attack happened. I was quickly notified by the squad commander who perished as soon as we got out from the building."

"I see...how's your feeling when the Pope was arrived in the Granatieri di Sardegna base in Rome safely?"

"Completely shocked...but thanks to the Le Mans and Tsukuba..."

"Le Mans? Tsukuba I can understand though..." the blue haired woman spoke.

"Kanan?" Dia asked the blue haired woman named Kanan Matsuura as she was confused.

"It's a racing circuit."

"EEEEEEEEEH?! Who the hell named a military spec ops unit after a racing track?!"

"Possibly someone was a racing fan."

"Remembering the old escape route that 42 Guards have done during the 1527 Sack of Rome. The Schicksal was completely caught off guard as the Pope and Ignis completely escorted out from the battlefield...though Le Mans actually was the one who incapacitates Ignis...to save them from getting trapped by the Barrier trap Schicksal deployed. At least I am glad the Pope survives. I am just hoping that they also survived the chaos, at best as a POW."

"Ah..." The blond responded at the response Gianlucca gave, when a man in grey t-shirt and grey long sport trouser suddenly arrived out of nowhere in the TV.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, is this live TV?" The man asked.

"Um...yeah...why?" the presenter was baffled before responded.

"Oh...great." The man smiled before saluting at the Gendermarie Corps Commander (Gianlucca), the said Gianlucca then saluting back...despite being confused.

"Seriously...Earle of all people have to pick me as the spokeperson in this section...what a drag..."

The blond woman could only laugh at the man's word.

"Mari..." Dia warned.

The blond woman, named Mari Ohara whined, "Oh, come on...he's funny."

"Ah...so STRIKE sent you as the replacement spokesperson?" the presenter spoke, "I have been notified that General Earle is unable to attend the..."

"Yeah...that. He actually do that and sent me instead. Absolute madman."

Mari Ohara snickered. Dia and Kanan rolled their eyes.

'This man...is a disgrace to a military...'

"Oh well...might as well as introduce myself, I am Dewa Gede Ditha Kerkadze Callaghan Eistra Rossweisse...just call me Ditha though. Oh, want some coffee? I made myself some extras."

The presenter, Fabrizio and Gianlucca shook his head.

"Okay then," the man now named Ditha now drink his coffee (and put the extras into his cup) as he spoke again, "To make things short...Gianlucca was right. He wasn't there...and I am too. But I am here, on behalf of 141 Task Force, Delta Force, STRIKE, and Italian F.A.A[1], and I am the head chief of STRIKE...or should I simply I am a 5-star General, they can't ordered me just like that..."

*PPPPPPPFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!*

Dia and Kanan did a spit take as they drink water while Mari snickered.

'This joke is a General?! Impossible!'

"Well thank you guys for doubting me..."

"What are you? Fucking Deadpool?!" Kanan yelled, outraged at Ditha's Deadpool-esque response (on the TV).

"WAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

As Mari burst into a full blown laughter.

"...and thanks to you Mr. Gianlucca for buying me some time as I am now ready to inform the audience of what is actually happening. Go ahead Mr. Presenter."

"Ah," The presenter sighed as he begin his question, "Do you ordered the evacuation of the Pope and the HVT call signed Le Mans and Tsukuba by ordering your squad?"

Ditha smiled, "Technically. Le Mans and Tsukuba actually were the ones mistaken as terrorist though, thanks to the initial happenstance before Schicksal attacks."

"Terrorist?"

"They're caught street racing near the area when the Toyota Supra RZ of them barged into the Basilica, but they are actually the ones who put down the possible threat Schicksal posed."

"I see. No wonder," Mari spoke as her laughter died down.

"Ah, also there's a rumor that General Earle and Captain Price denied heavily that World Serpent was the one who released the Honkai abomination while they are at confusion when the army asked that they sided with the Schicksal, is that true?"

Ditha smiled, "Hmmm...Earle and Price are indeed clueless about that. However, I am not. And before you guys asking why, I can say this: Honkai can use the dimensional warp too in order to appear, though the patterns was completely random. At least, the energy fluctuation was readable enough to confirm it was a Honkai outbreak. Now, about the first question that the World Serpent can release the Honkai abomination...surprise surprise they can. Thanks to our raid in Western Branch Schicksal base and our credible RM for the Honkai information, the intel we got has shown that World Serpent has able to activate and reconstruct the stigma segments in human genes thanks to artificial interference, with some modification on Schicksal formulas of course. I have heard that they once planned to change a fortified city into a giant test lab, but it spectacularly failed, thanks to one Valkriye called K-423 which was actually hunted on the lockdown order under Schicksal before a new skirmish turned full blown war and sadly took her life moments later. As for the World Serpent and Schicksal being allies?"

Ditha paused as he cracked his neck, "Nah...their ideologies clashed, yet their motives are clearly a threat to humanity...one disguised as good but ended as a mad scientist type. Seriously, never test things to human, which will never work. And another one is the same, just driven by a madman who lost his beloved Kallen Kaslanna."

The presenter asked, "Before we leave with a break, can you identify the Le Mans and Tsukuba?"

Dia, Kanan, and Mari waited anxiously for Ditha's response.

"Thanks to Ignis, we managed to found a good sample of their voice...I am not going to show the picture as it was deemed by us way too risky." Ditha spoke as he pulled a recorder and played it.

"A bit of information, Le Mans is a male and Tsukuba is female." Ditha added as the recorded blazed into life as...

"Hide near me but don't make any move until..."

"Oh my, looks like we have a commotion here. I think we should do a clean..."

"Rita, just deal with these terrorists!"

"Okay, scratch that. We...wait? Terrorist? Et tu Schicksal[2]? OKAY, THAT'S THE FUCKING IT!"

Dia, Kanan, and Mari was baffled by the man's (aka Le Mans's) pissed off tone in the recording.

"Deep breath...in...out..in...out. Well, sorry that happens, so that means the Pope is near and the plan's changed. Close your eyes and ears, Ruby, because this thing can easily blinding and deafening you."

"Hn."

"That voice...that can't be..."

The three widen their eyes as they know the voice...which was Ruby Kurosawa, one of the Aquors members and Dia's sister was the Tsukuba the military stated, who apparently was the one went involved in the Schicksal assault in the Vatican and missing.

* * *

Opening Song:

**Dance with the Devil** by The Confession

(This is shortened version by author.)

The instrumental begins with a camera view from STRIKE to shown a Kosaka Honoka ran away from Schicksal and World Serpent Pursuer before shifted into a real view as they remain in pursuit, thrashing all around it, causing chaos.

**Downtown where no angels are found.**

**We got our own underground, now let me show you 'round.**

Honoka manages to hide as she take her moment to breathe as she began to feel despair, unable to escape her pursuer.

**Welcome, yeah sinners and saints.**

**Come see the king in restraints, the queen with his crown.**

In a sudden, her vision was shifted from the Tokyo into the nightmare of her parent's death flashed while she was chained and forced to see their death as vision of her former idol mates just stared at her.

**Pure cry, as we pass 'em all by,**

**And you can look in our eyes, and see no signs of light.**

And worse, her sister's (apparent) death by explosion in the bus and the abandontment of her friends (minus the purple haired and blond haired girl who stared at her only), causing her (still restrained in chains) to cry before...

**Hang 'em high on the street lights tonight,**

**And there's no losing the fight,**

The view changed to white and Honoka was welcomed by a comfort when a female with Finnish military uniform appeared.

As the female touched her hand, the coldness around Honoka are washed away and the chains binding her broken as Honoka's eyes flare up as she steeled her resolve.

**We tie our nooses tight.**

Honoka with the help of the Finnish woman quickly rushed out from her hide and grab her makeshift bokken.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**He'll bring you to his level, so you can feel the burn!**

Honoka easily leapt from one hide to another as the Schicksal's Immortal Units (alongside its mechas) came to confront the World Serpent mechas.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**Down south, all the rebels, are standing proud and firm.**

Music shifted into instrumental as Honoka evading a number of infights between Schicksal and World Serpent under a guidance of the Finnish female. A shot from A Immortal Unit: Guard (later revealed as Alvitr) grazed her hair, knocked down one ARC mechas blocking her, causing a smoke show before she was met by a blockade of ARC mechas as the smoke dissipates.

**Romance tried to change the man I am.**

Honoka then, flashed with her family's bless and last will (to her vision), drew her makeshift bokken and hit one ARC Mecha with a battle cry.

**And I will be made pure of this I'm sure.**

The strike staggering the blockers by surprise as Honoka break through the blockade, but that caused her to give away her location to Rita and Durandal who are watching her.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. **

**He'll bring you to his level, so you can feel the burn!**

As Durandal and Rita jumped down and confront Honoka as the later begin to draw her makeshift bokken, willing to risk herself for a fight to survive or die following her family.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

In a sudden, The Jackal and The Raven (with all World Serpent mechas) appear out of nowhere as they surround them and also surrounding Rita and Durandal, surprising the latter duo.

**He'll bring you to his level, so you can feel the burn!**

But at the same time, two World Serpent (and also Schicksal) ladies were surprised by a timely intervention from a AH-64 Apache assault helicopter as it flew through them as it tore all the World Serpent mecha.

**You can dance with the devil but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

As General Commander Ditha and Captain Price jumps from the Helicopter and fired at everyone but Honoka, as Ditha secretly give Honoka an item.

**Down south, all the rebels, are standing proud and firm.**

The distraction STRIKE and 141 made causing Honoka to slip away and escape...before another two mysterious figure arrived to block her.

The ending instrumental ends with Honoka and her stigmata flashing...as she was surrounded by shadows of two mysterious figures...before she used the item Ditha gave, causing her makeshift bokken turned into a fire sword and slashed through the two mysterious figures, causing the world to engulfed in white...

As the vision cleared for Honoka, she was welcomed by the eye patched woman and eye patched man with classic Edo era Samurai armor and a man with a butler like costume...as they briefly draw the sword...and pointed it upwards before smiled at each other.

* * *

Somewhere around Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Noon

3rd POV (Observer mode)

In a dimly lit room, four people can be seen watching a news report as...

"Ah, also there's a rumor that General Earle and Captain Price denied heavily that World Serpent was the one who released the Honkai abomination while they are at confusion when the army asked that they sided with the Schicksal, is that true?"

The veiled woman gritted her teeth as well as another woman. While the full armored man and a grey haired young man remains impassive, watching the outcome.

"Hmmm...Earle and Price is indeed clueless about that. However, I am not. And before you guys asking why, I can say this: Honkai can use the dimensional warp too in order to appear, though the patterns was completely random. At least, the energy fluctuation was readable enough to confirm it was a Honkai outbreak. Now, about the first question that the World Serpent can release the Honkai abomination...surprise surprise they can. Thanks to our raid in Western Branch Schicksal base and our credible RM for the Honkai information, the intel we got has shown that World Serpent has able to activate and reconstruct the stigma segments in human genes thanks to artificial interference, with some modification on Schicksal formulas of course."

"It seems the STRIKE and 141 is clearly a threat not only to Schicksal but also to us, Mighty Seprent sama," the armored man commented.

The young man, now identified as Mighty Seprent just nodded as he kept watching the news.

"I have heard that they once planned to change a fortified city into a giant test lab, but it spectacularly failed, thanks to one Valkriye called K-423 which was actually hunted on the lockdown order under Schicksal before a new skirmish turned full blown war and sadly took her life moments later. As for the World Serpent and Schicksal being allies?"

Everyone looked as the man named Ditha paused as he cracked his neck.

"Nah...their ideologies clashed, yet their motives are clearly a threat to humanity...one disguised as good but ended as a mad scientist type. Seriously, never test things to human, which will never work. And another one is the same, just driven by a madman who lost his beloved Kallen Kaslanna."

"He is indeed having a point on this on Schicksal, not on us," the armored man spoke before the screen changed from a news interview to a warning tab.

*BLEEEEEEP!* *BLEEEEEEP!* *BLEEEEEEP!* *BLEEEEEEP!*

The World Serpent quickly opened the tab.

"Report."

"This is Blue Serpent. We have a new visual confirmation on a woman with perfect stigmata compatibility from the Old World and survivability of those."

This quickly bring a surprise to everyone save for the young man as he nodded.

"I have the full visual scan but the target seems to be fully aware of us, and Schicksal patrol units seem nearby her. Permission to do the extraction?"

The young man quickly wastes no time as he gives the response.

"Permission granted, and you have to make sure she is alive. Also, make sure to eliminate Schicksal presence if they're close. If her relative fights, use Schicksal and them as the shield meat."

The young man then turned around and issued an order.

"Jackal, you and Raven go assist Blue Serpent on extracting this woman."

"It shall be done, Mighty Serpent."

The Jackal and Raven (the females) then left, leaving the young man and the armored man.

"So...Kosaka Honoka. Your willingness to cooperate is needed for the survival of the humanity," the young man spoke before he gestured the armored man to follow him as he shut down the monitor screen before they leaving the room.

If they decided to leave four seconds later, they might have noticed not one but two pens on the table suddenly grow wings as it flies away, the first one flew south east as the second one flew north.

* * *

Somewhere around Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Noon

With Rita Rossweisse.

"I see..."

Rita Rossweisse cupped her chin as she and Bianca Durandal were spying on the World Serpent's activites.

A female with no corruption effect of stigmata, which is as same as the traitorous Hyperion Captain Valletta and that damned school idol Ruby Kurosawa? Of course it was a chance not to be missed. Master Otto must be pleased greatly to present him with apparently another former School Idols, seriously that man need some good news at least once after all that hell STRIKE and 141 caused...not to mention the World Serpent is also making the move.

"Alvitr, for once your invention does wonders..." Durandal praised, soon a screen blared to life.

"Tha...Thank you Durandal sama," Alvitr responded, shyly. It was uncommon indeed to have praise from the Durandal, she's quite a discipline woman.

"The location of her is also indeed close to one deployment near your patrol area too. But watch out for Blue Serpent, a full squad of your patrol units might not be enough to defeat him. I and Rita will be going too for your aid...to avoid that damned Basilica incident. We have to move soon before the World Serpent and STRIKE move."

"Al...alright Rita-sama, Durandal-sama, I'll told our units to stand close to the target. Also, Rita..."

"Yes, dear Alvitr?"

"How do you feel when you know one of the higher up of STRIKE Generals who commanded the raid on our Western and Southern Europe Schicksal Branch has the same family name as yours?" Alvitr asked nervously. This brings Durandal a look to Rita. Apparently Rita was even speechless when she was first time watching the interview as well; it was clearly shown by Rita's silence.

"I...I don't know to be honest."

It was her only response; thankfully Durandal calmed Rita as she was surrounded by confusion and insecurity.

"Alvitr," Durandal spoke, her tone firm, "Looks like she also has no idea...just like us."

"I...I see...sorry for asking."

* * *

Somewhere near Shibaura PA, Minato, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Noon

With Ditha.

"Ah...looks like Schicksal also have the flying pen idea as a spying tool," Ditha said jokingly as he saw the pen (fitted with recording and small video feed) flew back from the World Serpent base.

Price looked at Ditha in disbelief, "Great...more problems."

While Earle blinked at first...

'Flying pens as a reconnaissance tool? I...have no idea that it will work.'

...before he asked.

"So...does Le Mans and Tsukuba know about this Honoka Kosaka?"

Ditha just shrugged as he prepared his coffee, "Ah, about that...that was a possibility for the Le Mans to know that, I think. Not so much for the Tsukuba, she's possibly as clueless as this Honoka," before he paused, "Oh, Earle, Price, first...it's Kosaka Honoka; Japanese namings are family first then the name itself. Second, I think we need units around Tokyo to safely secure the perimeter. It might turn into a battlezone again."

Price nodded, "I see...Should we send extraction team to extract this Honoka?"

Ditha shook his head, "I have a feeling that this will be just like Le Mans and Tsukuba in the Vatican Basilica, again."

"Important figures under hostage?" / "Dimensional travel again?" Price and Earle asked incredulously at the same time.

"Price, no. Earle? Yup," the busy preparing coffee man just smiled.

"Great."

"Very well..."

Earle and Price sighed as they left the room, however, Ditha choose to spoke at the moment as the recording finished, his smile expression replaced by a sigh.

"Earle, we need Commander Kurt and the Apache. Price, you and Frost...we're going to deny the Honoka for them."

"Why?"

"Jackal, Raven, Durandal, and Rita, the top guys from each World Serpent and Schicksal are also confirmed going after Honoka as well."

"Damn it!" Earle and Price cursed as they rushed out, before Ditha hold Price.

"Also Price, go with a pistol setup only, for you. And tell Frost to stay with his setup."

"Why?"

Price asked in confusion as Ditha he thought about something.

"I have a gut feeling that this Rita might be someone I that helps me reconnect to my past to my family, given I have declared my full name."

"You finally do that, eh?" Price smiled to see the Commander just closed his eyes.

"Yes. And Price, just do it...you might ended up liking my FAMAS."

Price blinked before sighed...

"Okay then."

...and left, leaving Ditha with his coffee as he pull out a photo of him and his family, which unknown best to them was a male and handful of woman with...

"_Author...isn't that mean you're going to break the script?"_

The heck, how do you can sense me?

"_Duh...My family happens to be fourth wall breaker specialists you know."_

Oh...good Lord, my bad, at least you're pulling a Valletta.

"_At least, you do a decent job on recognizing that mistake."_

Thanks. And just great...Chinatsu is going to like you so badly.

"_Oh, give me my hello to her then...Oh, isn't this..."_

Yeah yeah yeah, I'm know what I'm doing.

"_Hmmm...You're pulling a..."_

* * *

And...

SCREEN FREEZE SCREEN FREEZE...OUR SCREEN IS FREEZING!

#We're currently trying to melt the freeze on the screen#

Roza, this is a break screen.

#Oh.#

* * *

Lawson Store, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Noon

With ?

After that damned revelation with the STRIKE leader and not so great communication one (thanks to him to be actually aware of me), we're now changing scene to a store...

Which shown a young female in her 20 with cinnamon-colored, medium-length hair with long, small, slant, eyebrows the same color of her hair above her two blue eyes wore a yellow bow holding the left side of her hair into a ponytail, a brown unzipped jacket covering her orange t-shirt and navy blue long jeans is busy buying a chore as the cashier spoke to her...

"Miss...Miss...your order..."

"Uh...wha..."

And you see, she's quite empty headed as of now...before she placed her order.

"Ah, that'll be 1500 yen." The cashier replied as the woman handed the money and took her items.

"Thank you."

And bowed, as she exited the cashier she was walking in a slow pace as she sighed...

"It's...it's been three months since mom and dad confirmed died in Rome." She weakly muttered as she looked at the items she bought, which is a sandwich.

* * *

Flashback

Embassy of Italy, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan

20 June 2019

Noon

With ?

A woman with cinnamon-colored hair wearing a blue navy coat and black jeans alongside a woman red hazelnut hair wearing a white coat with blue tank top and grey long trousers, can be seen waiting anxiously about their parents' fate as they're in Rome for their honeymoon anniversary.

"To Miss Kosaka Honoka and Kosaka Yukiho, please move to common room."

"That's us sis, let's move," the female with red hazelnut hair gestured her old sister, the cinnamon haired one to walk into the room.

It took only a couple of minutes for them to arrive in common when they are then told to sit.

"Please take a seat," A Italian man spoke in perfect Japanese as he began to sort the file, the man only took a couple of minutes to sort the files before find the file he needed.

"Very well...Kosaka Honoka and Kosaka Yukiho, daugther of Kosaka Jiro and Kosaka Chiho?"

"Ye..."

"Let me Honoka, Yes...that's us," the red hazelnut haired female, now named Kosaka Yukiho, interrupt Kosaka Honoka as she confirmed their identity.

"I see. Thanks for complying our instruction. About Kosaka Jiro and Kosaka Chiho, I'm wishing that I'm not saying but it must be done."

Honoka and Yukiho's worried faces can be shown, fearful at what the man spoke next.

"My condolences, your father and your mother are also several of confirmed dead Japanese during the Schicksal and Honkai assault in Vatican region."

And it is confirmed their worst fears, as Honoka quickly fell down to her knees and crying, while Yukiho trying to reassure that it was a lie.

"That...that isn't true right?"

Albeit weakly, as she was also began to affected.

"Unfortunately," the Italian man shook his head, "Your father and your mother's corpse was found roughly 127 meters when our combined effort of Italian armies and Vatican Gendermarie Corps tried to repel the Honkai invasion."

"No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Eventually, Yukiho also wailed as she hugs Honoka, grief in their heart as they lost their parent.

* * *

Lawson Store, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Noon

With Honoka

Honoka, walked with sandwich in her hand as she stared at it.

'This...this reminds me of mom sandwich, the last time she made before she went to Rome. I wish I knew that Rome was going to be attacked by the damn Schicksal, I might forbid them, no I might go there too and save them myself.'

She shook her head as she wanted not to eat it...

*KRIUUUUKKK!*

...but her rumbling stomach beat her to it.

"Ah...Itadakimasu[3]."

She quietly clapped her hands to a praying position and lowered her head slightly before she quietly took a bite, as the sandwich finally entered her mouth.

"Mmmmm...reminds me of mom's homemade sandwich."

Honoka spoke in low voice, almost as she doesn't want other people to know its taste. She eventually finished her meal as she begins to walk again, in a slow pace as she began monologue again.

"Yukiho said she is going to finish her school visit in Modern Art Crafts Gallery. Better quickly visit her, can't wait to have this nice sandwich to her."

And yes, she actually bought three sandwiches. And two, which she actually has eaten.

She quickly regained her spirit as her younger sister; Kosaka Yukiho obviously is still alive. She quickly made a sprint to it, but in accidentally knocked over a woman.

"Ow..."

"Ouch!"

"Uh..." Honoka paused as she looked at the downed woman, who is a blueish grey haired one with a black coat covering the white shirt and black skirts that is designed for mobility.

'She's a foreigner? Crap, I barely speak English that well. I wish Eli or Nozomi was here.'

There's also a truth that almost all her friends in Otonizaka including the Muse members, save for Eli and Nozomi (mainly due to the fact that Eli's sister, Arisa and Yukiho are in one school), are started to abandon her, whilst Eli and Nozomi just politely refused her to their love life, but still accept her when it comes to Yukiho and Arisa's academic problems, which Eli helped greatly.

That and her academic problems. Eli might be strict when it comes to the academic but she's a patient one, even if that was not her major course and her subject.

"Are you alright?" Honoka responded with all her courage, albeit stuttering thanks to her pronunciation, as she extended her hand to help the woman stand.

"Ah...I am fine. Thank you."

If Honoka can read her gesture, she might have noticed a tracked that was put into back of her collar by the woman when she accepted Honoka's gesture.

"Ah...I'm glad that my English is still fine. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Ah, no problem. Thanks for helping me up."

As she let Honoka go, she quickly pulled a radio from her coat.

"Rita-sama, Durandal-sama, this is Alvitr, I have visual contact on Honoka Kosaka."

The radio then blared to life.

"Ah, Alvitr, good job, do you spot her?"

"Actually, she kinda ran over me before she run again. But I have placed the tracker on her collar. It seems like she's run towards west of Chiyoda."

"I see," the radio, which can be heard as Rita's voice, responded, "Do you notice the possible important landmarks that she's going to?"

Alvitr pondered a moment as she opened a map, "Nippon Budokan, where she and her school idol band named Muse last show, Science Museum, National Museum of Modern Art but they're temporary closed, and the National Museum of Modern Art Crafts Gallery."

"I see...we are moving. ETA 10 minutes. Oh, and Alvitr?"

"Yes?"

"Good job, and please maintain visual contact with Honoka, will you?"

Alvitr quickly nodded, "Yes, Rita-sama."

Before she run, but Alvitr herself was unaware of a bird flying near her...

And a man who finished drank his coffee.

* * *

Near Roppongi, Tokyo, Japan (same time with Honoka-Alvitr crashed into each other)

15 November 2019

Noon

With Mighty Serpent

The Mighty Serpent has finished overlook at his concealed spy equipment, which he decided to model it as a bird.

"I see..." he muttered before he radioed Blue Serpent.

"Blue Serpent, this is Mighty Serpent. Our target was running west. Be aware of Schicksal and STRIKE interventions. And sent your mecha to block area around Chidorigafuchi."

"Very well."

As the communication ended, Mighty Serpent radioed The Jackal.

"Jackal..."

The radio came to life, "Mighty Serpent-sama."

"Jackal, get Raven and intervene Schicksal and STRIKE by diversion to lure them away from Chidorigafuchi."

"On it, Mighty Serpent-sama."

* * *

Lawson Store, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan (before Honoka-Alvitr crashed)

15 November 2019

Noon

With Ditha

Ditha has finished his first coffee drink and was about to drink his second when he saw Honoka colliding with Alvitr, knocking the later down.

"Ow..."

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright?"

"Ah...I am fine. Thank you."

Ditha indeed saw Alvitr put a tracker into Honoka's back.

'Trackers...well...'

"Hack...I need you to transmit the tracker the Schicksal put into Honoka," Ditha quickly radioed on his watch.

The response come quick, "Do you want to hack them so they can't found Honoka?"

"No, Hack..." Ditha responded, "I actually want them to found Honoka but not raising suspicion on us as we spy on their tracker," as he looked at the sky to see a bird flying in circle, in accidentally revealing a glint that only Ditha himself knows.

'Without a doubt, World Serpent also spying on this.'

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Alright."

Hack ended the transmission as Ditha looked with curiosity.

"Ah...I'm glad that my English is still fine. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Ah, no problem. Thanks for helping me up."

As soon as Honoka run, Alvitr radioed.

"Rita-sama, Durandal-sama, this is Alvitr, I have visual contact on Honoka Kosaka."

"Ah, Alvitr, good job, do you spot her?"

"Actually, she kinda ran over me before she run again. But I have placed the tracker on her collar. It seems like she's run towards west of Chiyoda."

"I see. Do you notice the possible important landmarks that she's going to?"

Alvitr pondered a moment as she opened a map, "Nippon Budokan, where she and her school idol band named Muse last show..."

'Aaaahhhhh, Muse...quite good though I prefer the British ones.' Ditha thought as he heard the Muse name.

"...Science Museum, National Museum of Modern Art but they're temporary closed, and the National Museum of Modern Art Crafts Gallery."

"I see...we are moving. ETA 10 minutes. Oh, and Alvitr?"

"Yes?"

"Good job, maintain visual contact with Honoka, will you?"

"Yes, Rita-sama."

Alvitr then run following Honoka, as Ditha smiled...and radioed again.

"And Hack, contact me with Earle ASAP[4]."

"But he's on..."

"I don't care even if he's on meeting."

"Alright, I'll connect you to Earle."

Moments later, the radio on his watch blared to life.

"Earle, Price, this is Ditha..."

"What the hell?! We're busy discussing scenarios for possible coordinated strike with JSDF when you suddenly run away when we are trying to contact you, and why you're in Tokyo?" the radio came to life as Earle's pissed voice can be heard.

Ditha, unaffected by Earle's pissed comment, just spoke, "Because Earle, I got a visual contact of Honoka Kosaka...she's going west near the Chidorigafuchi."

"Chidorigafuchi? That area?"

"Yes...I have a feeling that either Schicksal or World Serpent will blockade the area."

"I see...wait..."

'Wait?' Ditha thought warily as he see the pause in the radio.

"Ditha, get back here ASAP! We have a received an attack signal."

"Honkai invasion?"

"Negative. World Serpent."

"Figures. I have a hunch that they will blockade the area. Quickly mobilize the troops and escort all people to safety from the World Serpent. I am going back to follow them. Ditha out."

"Wa...waaait..."

Ditha then shut his radio off as he walked, before he texted Hack for a reason why he hung up and pulled that stunt before vanished into thin air as he walked behind crowd.

* * *

Yokosuka Naval Base HQ, Yokosuka, Japan (same time with Ditha's on location with Honoka and Alvitr)

15 November 2019

Noon

With Earle

In a strategic meeting between a high rank JSDF, 141, and STRIKE personnel, one Captain Price sighed again while one General Earle rubbing his forehead in frustration as one of most important person that have to be present in the meeting is still missing.

"Dammit, where the hell Ditha go?" Earle groaned as his (forehead) rubbing become more intensive.

One of few 141 members in the meeting, Jack 'Slick' Hamilton, calmly joked.

"Ah, General Earle...I think the good ol Ditha is skipping the meeting again eh?"

This caused another 141 member, Annelia "Ignis" MacGillian, Simon 'Ghost' Riley, Mark 'Wolfpack' Helmsman, Derek 'Frost' Westbrook, and Captain John Price, especially, groaned.

"Again?" Wolfpack asked, as he was sure that Ditha will use any kinds of break time to escape from any meeting, especially this kind of important meeting.

"Slick, don't be stupid. He should know better to not anger Earle, even if he was on par in rank than Earle and doing that stunt on the goddamn live TV...it was not wise," Ignis replied

Slick calmly spoke, "Eh, I kinda like him. Rebellious yet actually gets the job done...even minimizing the causalities from us."

Earle and all the 141 members sighed, despite appeared lazy, Ditha indeed capable of ensuring the losses of STRIKE and 141 members as small as possible. The Vatican incident included, despite he realized the true situation an hour after Le Mans and Tsukuba escape from Schicksal barrier trap...

And also from their sight.

In a sudden the screen blared to life to shown the face one of the STRIKE's best network hacker, an African American named Hack, as he spoke.

"Earle...I think I can say why he decided to skip the meeting."

Earle sighed, while he hates being interrupted...Hack actually interrupts only when the situation becomes critical and most of Hack's information are accurate, despite some setbacks by interference.

"Speak."

"Ditha just told me to re-transmit the tracking signal from Schicksal that was one of their agent put in Honoka Kosaka."

Now this brings everyone the interest.

"Yup...told ya."

And Slick's grin.

As the rest of 141 members groaned again.

"While that is really a breakthrough of what is our main objective...where the hell is that idiot?" Earle asked, anger started to creep on his face.

Hack responded, "Uh...he was in Chiyoda, Tokyo."

Earle groaned as the walk from Tokyo to Yokosuka will take an hour at best...and worst, he was on foot.

"And he should call you...now."

Soon, a new screen blared, this time it only shown a voice pattern wave, before a familiar sound can be heard, "Earle, Price, this is Ditha..."

And Earle's anger exploded.

"What the hell?! We're busy discussing scenarios for possible coordinated strike with JSDF when you suddenly run away when we are trying to contact you, and why you're in Tokyo?"

Ditha, unaffected by Earle's pissed comment, much to everyone's surprise as Earle's rage was legendary to make even the toughest of people pissed their jizz on the pants, just spoke, "Because Earle, I got a visual contact of Honoka Kosaka...she's going west near the Chidorigafuchi."

Now that is a surprising development to everyone in the strategic meeting room.

'The hell?! What are you? Happy go lucky girl?'

Earle included, before he responded.

"Chidorigafuchi? That area?"

"Yes...I have a feeling that either Schicksal or World Serpent will blockade the area."

Earle and most personnel, JSDF and 141 included groaned.

"I see..."

Now, that was one...

*BLEEP!* *BLEEP!* *BLEEP!* *BLEEP!*

"Son of a...General, we have a signal wave of foreign wavelength caught, approx 5 clicks heading north to the Chidorigafuchi," Hack spoke as he managed to intercept a radar disruption tried to hack the radar system.

"Shit, this is bad," Earle spoke as he finally spoke to Hack.

"Hack, do you manage to identify the source of the signal wave."

Earle asked before he was responded with a serious clicking sound from Hack, before he replied.

"Got it! It's World Serpent."

Earle groaned again, the hell World Serpent is mobilizing their troops that fast. As he spoke, this time to Ditha

"Wait. Ditha, get back here ASAP! We have a received an attack signal."

"Honkai invasion?" Was Ditha's response.

"Negative. World Serpent."

"Figures. I have a hunch that they will blockade the area. Quickly mobilize the troops and escort all people to safety from the World Serpent. I am going back to follow them. Ditha out."

"Wa...waaait..."

Earle was responded by a shut down from Ditha's radio...as he was surprised. How the hell this lazy bum of a General managed to predict that World Serpent will make a move, as it was like that he was paid off an Intel tip from someone. Problem is: Earle knows that he any Intel tip that this lazy bum of a High Rank Personnel has are always playing a vital part on the success of all 141 and STRIKE's joint mission.

"Uh, sir," Hack spoke, "Ditha texted me before he actually ended the transmission. He noticed the World Serpent spying on our target thanks to a Schicksal patrol unit in accidentally bumped by Honoka Kosaka and he's now actually not joking when he's going to follow them, almost unharmed but a kitchen knife and USP with handful of ammos."

This time, everyone's eyes, even Price, Ghost, and Slick, widened.

"Shit...everyone, we need all combat ready personnel now." Earle ordered as Price suddenly asked him, causing even Ghost, Slick,.

"You know Ditha's locker room?"

"Huh? Why?" The General asked.

The Captain sighed, "Ditha is serious when he's asking me to go only pistol setup, and that thinking face of him."

Earle sighed; Ditha's thinking is indeed...rare.

And also means serious business.

"Follow me," Earle responded, bringing a surprise to every 141 member in the room.

"Uh, sir?"

But Ghost.

Earle sighed; the big secret is going to be revealed.

"Dewa Gede Ditha Kerkadze Callaghan Eistra Rossweisse, or simply called Ditha Kerkadze Callaghan, is actually and really the head chief of STRIKE. And his lockers are indeed in the same room as me."

The revelation he brought completely stunned everyone from the 141 and the JSDF.

But one Slick...

"Damn...basically he's the goddamn Modern version of Napoleon Bonaparte."

And Ghost...

"Slick, I wish I can shut your mouth...but I can't"

"Huh?"

Slick was confused, before Ghost sighed.

"Because, for once, you're right."

* * *

National Museum of Modern Art Crafts Gallery, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Noon

Honoka's POV

Finally, I have arrived in the Modern Art Crafts Gallery...and yes, it's near closing time as people started to leave the place.

But where's my damn sis...

"Hoooonoooooookaaaaaaa!"

Ah, there's my sis, Yukiho...yelling like happiness as she saw me.

"Yuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooo!"

I responded back as I ran to her, trying to hug her but her friends, or should I say one of her best friend, Ayase Arisa, hold me from doing so.

"Seriously, you and your clinginess."

"Mou."

I refused to be denied of my Yukiho hug, so I keep on breaking Arisa's strong grip (to my surprise...dammit Eli, did you teach her judo grip?).

"Arisa, let her go..."

While eventually Arisa let go of me, courtesy of Yukiho herself...as I hug her.

"Ah...ah...ah...Ho...Honoka! Not that tight."

Realized that I nearly make her out of breath, I sheepishly laughed as I let go of my hug before hugging her again, this time not so tight.

"Ahh...sis, I miss you."

"Miss you too, Honoka."

I let go again as I give the sandwich I bought to Yukiho.

"Huh, you made this?" Yukiho asked, feeling suspicious at the sandwich.

I just sighed.

"No sis, I bought it on my way here...hehe."

"Yup figures...but the smell, it reminds me of mom's sandwich." Yukiho spoke as she felt the old school aroma of the bought sandwich I bought.

"Indeed. I actually ate two...I forgot to eat the lunch...hehe."

*BAM!*

"Owwwwwiiiiieeeeeee. Why?" I wailed.

"That's for not eating the lunch." Yukiho spoke as she bonked me again.

"Owwieeee...I'm forgot that today I have to submit my paper report. So I have finished it first in the University."

That is actually the truth indeed.

"Oh, and here I thought you're busy with that gacha games all the time."

"Mou...but that I am not that addicted to that. I know my priorities too!"

I pouted, it is true though, I kinda playing a lot of games lately.

"Really?" Yukiho teased me.

"Sis!"

"That's okay, sis. As long as you do your college work then I can trust you."

"Yay! Thank you sis!"

I hugged Yukiho again.

"Seriously Yukiho, can't you just stop letting Honoka to hug you all over the time again?"

Arisa responded in a joking manner, while trying to feel annoyed (that I'm sure she's failed at).

"Arisa, you know it's hopeless to resist Honoka's attempt to hug. She will eventually overpower you."

Yay to Yukiho, she knows me so well.

"Besides, I asked Eli before, and she indeed was at University to submit her paper..."

Traitor! You spied on my activity! I feel hurt sis!

"You know, she's lately being engrossed too much in that newest AK games."

Hey not my fault that it was like being curing the sick. I like being the Doctor.

No...not that VR46 of MotoGP mind you, I am more into E-Sports type when it comes to the franchise.

"Ah, I see...well to be honest, it was just a standard tower defense game to me."

TOWER DEFENSE GAME?! Blasphemy!

"Yet it need strategy to pass each stages, I kinda like it...though I only play it when it was on break period."

Ah, so you like it too sis...muuu, you should play daily instead, they give more bonus during the game.

"Oooh. Now I see why Eli likes to ask me of how to beat stage 1-8."

Huh? That one...easy just spam...

"Wait, your sis played it too?"

"Yeah...she said she's new though. It's kinda good in theory though she suspect the game is somewhat deeper than she thought to be a simple tower defense game."

Huh, that's new...they have plots?

"Oto no Kisaka kōtō gakkō no seito-san zen'in, mein'eriahōru e itte kudasai. Basu wa 10-bu de tōchaku shimasu[5]."

Wait, bus already arrived? NOOOOOOOOO!

"Eh, that quick. Surely time has passed by so long."

"Whaa...I don't wanna be seperated from Yukiho ever again..."

I quickly hug Yukiho again...this time at her leg.

"Seriously Yukiho, this is getting ridiculous."

And seriously Arisa, stop hogging Yukiho all for yourself.

"Honoka, you can always video call me you know."

"Nuuuu...I want to be with you forever...ever..."

Yukiho, to my surprise, pulled her leg as she breaking my hug.

"Nuuuuuu..."

"Honoka-nee, stop being so clingy. And Arisa, you know how hard we take the loss of our family, right?"

"I see...but still, she being that clingy..."

"I know..."

I stood...only to see Yukiho looked downward, probably at the loss of our family, before hugged me and crying.

"Honoka-nee..."

I close my eyes before accepting her hug. I can feel her tears wet my clothes as I took a glance at Arisa, who sighed in resignation.

"Okay...maybe I'm being too rough on Yukiho as well..."

I smiled, "That's fine Arisa, we have been trying to cope. Thanks to you, Eli, and Nozomi, albeit minimal support, we have been able to carry on."

Especially me, almost everyone on Muse started to ignore me...even after our family's death...Eli and Nozomi at least provide me help, like the notes.

*FHUUUUUUUN!*

Did I just hear something...

"Huh? Who...who's there?"

Yukiho looked at me, hand still hugging me, "Sis?"

I waited...but seconds after, there's no reply.

"Uh...nothing," I sheepishly lied, "Must be my imagination is taking the better of me."

Yukiho sighed as she let go of the hug, "Seriously, stop gaming for once sis."

Mou...I want to hug you more sis...

"Oto no Kisaka kōtō gakkō no kakuin basu ga tōchaku shimashita. Mein'eriahōru ni irassharanai kata wa o isogi kudasai. Basu wa 10-bu-go ni shuppatsu shimasu[6]."

WHAT?! THE BUS HAS ARRIVED?!

Arisa looked at the time...and confirms my fear.

"It's indeed 10 minutes. Yukiho, hurry..."

Arisa quickly grab her bag as she pulled Yukiho...before I finally give a hug to Yukiho one last time.

"See you sis. I'm going to miss you a lot."

"Me too."

I am watching them leave as soon as I let go of the hug...tears slowly flowing from my eyes as I looked at them.

*FHUUUUUUUN!*

Huh...that voice again...who's there?

I looked at where the voices come from...but I see none as people remained busy with their own activities.

"I swear if this is some sort of..."

I tried to make sure that it was nothing but fluke. However the voices are just keep coming to be heard by me only.

"I..."

"Wha..."

How? A female voice? Where are you?

That voice...that come from...there...but...

But that was the parking where the bus Yukiho and Arisa have to board.

* * *

National Museum of Modern Art Crafts Gallery, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Noon

With Ditha

"Fuh...that's close..."

Ditha, who wearing a brown sport shirt which is secretly a combat vest and a long brown sport trouser, arrived in the Museum.

"Oto no Kisaka kōtō gakkō no kakuin basu ga tōchaku shimashita. Mein'eriahōru ni irassharanai kata wa o isogi kudasai. Basu wa 10-bu-go ni shuppatsu shimasu[7]."

"Ara...just my luck."

He smiled, though in truth he cursed as the bus is about to leave.

As he's about to rush to the main hall, his radio blared.

"Ditha, listen up. We have a big problem."

"Hack?" Ditha spoke as he was about to be frisked by security, only to show his STRIKE ID card...as the guard lets him pass.

"Bad news...I managed to tap a conversation..."

"World Serpent?"

"No...Terrorist. Turns out the Japanese Crown Prince has just arrived to inspect the newest art of Takafumi Izumo, and they tried to kill the Prince by bombing a car."

"I will say it's a distraction by World Serpent." Ditha spoke as he bypass another man...

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"They're not wanting us to get Honoka...also, Takafumi Izumo? Please...his specialized art isn't modern art."

"How?"

"Just cross check him, trust me. But don't be surprised at what his specialized art is, once you have found out."

"Alright...I will..."

Ditha kept running until a familiar face of Alvitr and Honoka Kosaka can be seen running, though the direction was away from the bus parking area.

"Uhhhh...you're right...I will notify this as a..."

*FWOOSH!*

'Huh...this energy...'

A gentle wind can be felt by Ditha as he felt something bad is about to happen.

"But the bombing...wait...did you say the World Seprent brings their forces?"

'This energy...the feelings...it feels like...Honkai! Wait...that means the bus will be blow up...Shit, gotta get this to Yukiho and Arisa.'

"Ummm...yes. Why?"

"Oh my...Hack, told the forces to arrive ASAP[8]! No...Hack...get Kurt and Price, now! Honkai contact imminent!"

"Shit...you're right, I just get the Honkai energy wave identified around you...I'll notify the security to aid yours."

"Appreciate that, Hack. Ditha out."

Hack spoke as the radio died. Ditha quickly jumped to the bus as Yukiho and Arisa are about to enter the bus, Ditha tried to stop his movement but a sudden Yukiho move causing him unable to stop in time.

*BAM!*

*BRUGH!*

"Oh...shit!"

"Ow!"

"Yukiho!"

As Ditha collided with Yukiho, the later fell down. Ditha qucikly help Yukiho to recover.

"Are you okay?" Ditha spoke in Japanese as he indirectly put a crystal to Yukiho's pocket.

"I'm fine." Yukiho spoke weakly as she still shaken by the collision that Ditha caused. Arisa tried to glare at him but Ditha quickly apologized.

"Sorry, I was in a rush..."

As he indirectly touched Arisa's left pocket and put another crystal in doing so...before he looked disappointed.

"...but it seems that I'm going to miss my ride. Oh well, I'm sorry."

Arisa sighed.

'He's actually being polite...but I was surprise that he was hurry for his ride. Did he run all the way from the end of the hall?'

"That's fine...have you called your substitute ride?"

Ditha smiled, "Not yet. But I will soon, now if you please...I have to go...bye."

'Salvation crystal[9] has been put on them. Now time to get Honoka...'

As Yukiho and Arisa entering the bus, Ditha quickly run again...this time to the direction where Honoka and Alvitr run. Only for...

*KABOOOOOOM!*

Seeing himself to be blasted by the explosion on the bus...caused by a ball from one Flaming Catapult to contact with the bus. Ditha quickly get up as...

A group of Earthen Catapult Honkais alongside Honkai Chariots, Honkai Archangels, and Honkai Knights arrived, as Ditha activated the radio, this time broadcasted to open STRIKE and 141 channel.

"Oh well...Looks like you guys are going to get some rough treatment."

Ditha smiled as he draw his FN 57 to the Honkai Hordes.

"Let's get this clean-up operation started. Ditha Kerkadze Callaghan, engaging!"

* * *

Yokosuka Naval Base HQ, Yokosuka, Japan (same time with Ditha's contact and bus explosion)

15 November 2019

Noon

With Price

The room was dimly lit as Price and Earle give a final briefing to the rescue mission to Wolfpack, Slick, Ignis, Frost, Ghost, and any chosen 141 and JSDF personnel.

"Alright, listen up, we have approx location near Chiyoda Ward. Especially in National Museum of Modern Art Crafts Gallery based on Ditha's intel. He's without any doubt now is moving close to Honoka Kosaka, our HVT," Price spoke...as the only light source, which was the screen and the projector changed into the map of the Museum.

"Right now, we divide this mission into three team. Team A, Yuji, Sato, Ogawa, Takamura, Slick, and Ignis...form a barricade near the bridge and coordinate with local police to hold the area. Shoot anything that is not JSDF, 141, or STRIKE and don't let anyone of them escape. Team B, Wolfpack, Kato, Yagawa, Hagasaki, Koito, and Jiro, enter from the carriage and rescue anyone human who trapped inside the battle area. Team C, Ghost, Frost, Kayoko, Saki, and me...get into Kurt's Apache. We're going for a drop off for a bomb defuse and warn Ditha of the terrorist..."

Whatever Price tried to said was interrupted as the new voiced blared.

"Ummm...Price, I guess Ditha made a new intel. That bomb is a ruse to bait us away from Honoka."

Price and Earle was surprised, as the former spoke, "Explain."

"Ditha told me that Takafumi Izumo's specialized art isn't modern art..."

"Then?"

"Ummm...it's porn."

Everyone, save for Ghost, Price, Earle, and Slick spitted, the former three frowned as the later laughed, but only for a brief second before Price glared at him.

"Shit! Ditha just noticed the Honkai energy wave in his area." Hack, spoke through the radio, this time bring everyone to a surprise.

"Wait...how?"

"He just speculates that when I spoke the World Seprent brings their forces."

In a sudden another voice channel appeared.

"Ummm...Hack, did someone hacked yours again?" Earle spoke.

"No. It's open channel."

"Oh well...Looks like you guys are going to get some rough treatment."

*CLICK!* *CLICK!*

"Let's get this clean-up operation started. Ditha Kerkadze Callaghan, engaging!"

The screen now popped up as it shows a Horde of Honkais invading the National Museum of Modern Art Crafs Gallery aired live on TV.

This caused everyone to quickly stood from their seat as Price spoke.

"Shit...EVERYONE MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

* * *

National Museum of Modern Art Crafts Gallery, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Noon

Observer view

Honoka (secretly being followed by Alvitr), rushed to the where the mysterious sound last heard. As soon as Honoka arrived, she was instead welcomed by...

*KABOOOOOOM!*

Honoka...seeing the bus where Yukiho and Arisa board was completely fell down to her kness.

'No...NOOOOOOOOOO!'

As for Alvitr, she tried to capitalize on Honoka's depression but the sudden arrival of one full in blue armored man nearly killed her, if not for her somersaulted backwards.

"I see...the Schicksal has arrived, I'm afraid that you're not going to take her...as my supreme leader, World Serpent needed her the most."

"As if..."

"Bbbbzzzzttttt! Alvitr dear, what's the matter?" Her radio came to life, showing a voice of concerned Rita Rossweisse.

Alvitr, took a deep breath as she readied her weapon and spoke.

"World Serpent is here. And so is the Honkai."

* * *

Ending song:

**Betrayed** by Avenged Sevenfold

(This is shortened version by author.)

Music begins with a scene of a burning Japanese castle with armies from various sides.

**Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday**

Honoka can be seen readying her sword.

**But how could you go throw it all away?**

As a spirit showing a mysterious woman with Finnish military uniform beside her facing a man and a woman who were smiling as the woman tried to play mind games (by filling her vision with her memories) on Honoka.

**In my dreams it's me and you**

Honoka's vision was filled by faces of her dead family who disappointed at her.

**It's there I saw it all come true**

Honoka almost falter but mysterious woman in Finnish military uniform comforts her as Honoka took a deep breath.

**As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do**

Honoka, with resolve to never rest until the death of her beloved has been avenged, now ready to fight the man and woman as they clashed.

**I feel it burn inside, burn in me like the rising sun**

The man, feeling surprised by the unexpected slash from Honoka tries to counter...

**Lifted into the sky, took away the only thing I loved**

But Honoka kicked the man's shin as she finally killed the man by stabbing his head.

**How could you kill the man who brought salvation through your pain**

The woman, in anger tried to avenge the man but Honoka skillfully switched her sword to kill her.

**He must mean everything to end it all this shameful way**

The man smiled as he saw Honoka's determination.

**Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?**

The man, smiled as he closed his eyes as suddenly the scene of burning castle dissipates, changed to a Toyko skyscrapers.

**In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true**

This time, Honoka with all vision back, in a somehow managed to block an attack from one Kevin Kaslanna, who personally charged the attack, surprising everyone in area (including Rita, Durandal, Alvitr, and Price) but Ditha as he smiled.

**As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do**

Before in a sudden, Kevin was bombarded by a barrage from a eye patched woman and eye patched man with his loyal guard.

**In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true**

Kevin managed to evade the attack but was too late to notice Honoka's smirk.

**As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left to finish you (hahaha)**

As he found Honoka's sword stabbing his abdomen. His last vision was Honoka's grin as she grabs the handle of her sword, slashing his body upward as the screen goes red with blood.

* * *

Note:

[1] Forza Armate Italiante (Italian Armed Forces)

[2] You too Schicksal (Latin)

[3] Let's eat (いただきます) (Japanese)

[4] As Soon As Possible

[5] To all students of Otonokizaka High School, please going to the main area hall, the bus is about to arrive in ten minutes. (音ノ木坂高等学校の生徒さん全員、メインエリアホールへ行ってください。バスは10分で到着します。) (Japanese)

[6] Bus for the visiting students of Otonokizaka High School has arrived. Everyone who is not in the main area hall, please be hurry to the bus. The bus will leave in ten minutes. (音ノ木坂高等学校の客員バスが到着しました。 メインエリアホールにいらっしゃらない方はお急ぎください。 バスは１０分後に出発します。) (Japanese)

[7] See [6]

[8] See [4]

[9] Actually it's salvation sphere...from Doom Clusterfuck.

* * *

Remember when I say this chapter will be release when Durandal...

Chinatsu: Quack...Quack...I am Duranduck! (Raising a imaginary spear)

Rozaliya and Liliya: ?

Ignore her...she must be reading that site again...though I'll admit...that's kinda funny.

Also, guess who's Ditha? Right person gets a cookie...

Rozaliya: Can I join?

Roza...no. Reviewers only.

* * *

And here's preview for the next episode:

"YOU!"

"So, you think that said kind of attack will work?"

"I will admit, your swung is worse than Raiden Mei."

"Rita-sama, we have World Serpent activity in Tokyo!"

"Ara...you think you and the World Serpent..."

"THIS IS FOR YUKIHO! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

*PFPFPFWWWT!*

Rozaliya: Wait...I thought that preview from chapter 1-9 was for this episode?

I did only say preview. I don't say it's that will be preview for this 'already ended' episode.

Chinatsu: Either author is shitty or he's forgetting.

Valletta: I'll say author needs a buildup.

Chinatsu being Chinatsu, shut up.

Chinatsu: FUCK YOURSELF! (shows middle finger while imitating Flynn Taggart's voice).

As for Valletta, exactly.

Liliya: Baka Roza.

Chinatsu: Oh, by the way...you're quite chirpy today.

Says the one who bombed the whole BN HQ that almost caused the possible worst case scenario: Dat one 18 July 2019 Kyoto Animation burning incident.

Chinatsu: Oh, come on...no one died there...besides, there's a riot there about their lack of good gacha results so I didn't bombed the base, maybe...I did...

Valletta: More like that we're lucky that Chinatsu did not use the goddamn BFG 10K.

Chinatsu: (glares at Valletta)

SHE WHAT?!

Valletta: Yup, she almost used that, decided to go makeshift baking soda bomb instead.

Oh, thank lord that didn't happen. As for chirpy? Yeah...let's say that finally I made it... I got at least...the Snowflake.

Chinatsu: Snowflake?

Valletta: Umm...Snowflake, er...Roza?

Rozaliya: Apparently, author got the said car in the very last day of the event. Also got a decent rank too in TA and go top 3k in Mechadoc collab BB.

And got ze Pegasus.

Valletta: I see...

Chinatsu: Oh, the car...wait that was R33 High Spec? Where...Wha...How?!

Valletta: Wait...that was R33 HS BB featured?

Haah, yes, though actually the Legacy I got from the 11 draw, turns out is quite decent eco car and somewhat a nice TA...still can't beat Alcyone SVX in AWD class. Also, Snowflake is the HS R33.

Valletta: Oh...neat.

Rozaliya: And guys...keep like, review, and favorite this stoy. Else we, the Vodka Girls...

Liliya: (rolls eyes at Rozaliya, James May style) Snowflake...

Rozaliya: ...will made your life even more miserable.

Valletta: Which is unlikely to happen...thanks to the certain situation at hand. For the sake of all that's beautiful in the world, please stay healthy and follow your government's health instructions.

Chinatsu: Just wash your damn hand, maintain your distance, no touching face, only go outside for necessary things only, and use the damn masker ya dickhead (looks at Valletta).

Valletta: (sighed) For once she's right though.

Also, that's good news for Vodka duo and bad news to...Cocolia, as she can't get her credit card back.

Chinatsu: ?

It's still on Rozaliya.

Chinatsu: Why don't we order some cappuccinos instead?

Oh well...good idea. And...

All: Goodbye. See ya on Europa Impact Universalis's next installment!


	14. Chapter 2 - 2

Europa Impact Universalis

Chapter 2: Tale of (not) The Last Kousaka, The Scourge of Oda and Loyal Guardian of The Date

Story 2: The STRIKE-Schicksal-World Serpent Tokyo Skirmish (part 2)

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by miHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Assassin Creed series are owned by Ubisoft Montreal.

Strike series are owned by Electronic Arts

Call of Duty : Modern Warfare series are owned by Activision, Infinity Ward, Sledgehammer Games, and Treyarch (last three are developer)

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...**stfu**." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

"_Hello!" _and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication (Only available to Valletta and Chinatsu, now includes Ditha (Ditha gets the Valletta one))

"Hmmm" – Mental communication (now includes possible 4th wall breaker (applicable to anyone who's not Valletta, Chinatsu, Ditha, and us, the Olenyeva Twins))

~RERERE~ – Written communication

**Like and subscirbe** – Song indicators and lyrics

#Kek# –Rozaliya and Liliya in terms of fourth wall communication (Only available when during the story, legends, and disclaimer. After story and before story are excluded).

* * *

Er...

Chinatsu: Author, your turn right?

Yes, I know...but the gacha lately got some...interesting result.

Chinatsu: HI3 one?

Yup...and guess what? Duranduck is in da house yo.

Valletta and Rozaliya: (surprised) Holy shit...

Yeah, problem is her skillset is currently the hardest one...even the Shadow Knight's skill move got nothing.

Valletta: And that's the VG right?

Rozaliya: VG? Variable Geo?

(Valletta and Chinatsu looked at Rozaliya, surprised)

Chinatsu: Damn girl!

No, but I was baffled, you know a game that's published before before your own...ummm..say your birth date?

Rozailya: Ummm...yea...Matushka likes to play it in her free time.

Oh well...good to know. It's Valkriye Gloria if I didn't mistaken.

Rozaliya: Ah.

Liliya: I see. Just adapt like usual.

Thanks for the support Liliya. Kinda need that. And also, just finished doing the A Post Honkai Oddessey.

Rozaliya: They're just opened now?

Yes. Turns out, it is the new adventure mode. Remind me to finish the main mission on Sakura Samsara and the Schicksal HQ Adventure first.

Liliya: You didn't completed that yet?

Yeah, only a few left, but some mission are bitch, especially that one goddamn Jizo. Seriously, miHoYo should nerf that. That aside, all the characters from the A Post Honkai Oddessey, including the *cough* adult *cough* R***** M** will make...a cameo...soon.

Chinatsu: Oh...boy, oh wait, isn't she?

She's from the canon HI3 or alternate one, Chinatsu.

Valletta: Or maybe should I say what if after the canon HI3 ends.

Chinatsu: Ah.

Good point. Also...

* * *

Disclaimer:

AU, dirty word, possible OOC, some confusing local language and its symbols (language wise, we also promote local accent), possibility of blood and gore involvement, and somewhat, excessive violence and sensitive content.

You've been warned.

* * *

And with that's all explained, enjoy the story folks.

Rozaliya: Err...who's the MC name in the APHO?

* * *

That's secret duh.

Previously on Europa Impact Universalis:

*KABOOOOOOM!*

"Oh well...Looks like you guys are going to get some rough treatment."

*CLICK!* *CLICK!*

"Let's get this clean-up operation started. Ditha Kerkadze Callaghan, engaging!"

"Shit...EVERYONE MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

"I see...the Schicksal has arrived, I'm afraid that you're not going to take her...as my supreme leader, World Serpent needed her the most."

"As if..."

"Bbbbzzzzttttt! Alvitr dear, what's the matter?"

"World Serpent is here. And so is the Honkai."

* * *

Opening Song:

**Dance with the Devil** by The Confession

(This is shortened version by author.)

The instrumental begins with a camera view from STRIKE to shown a Kosaka Honoka ran away from Schicksal and World Serpent Pursuer before shifted into a real view as they remain in pursuit, thrashing all around it, causing chaos.

**Downtown where no angels are found.**

**We got our own underground, now let me show you 'round.**

Honoka manages to hide as she take her moment to breathe as she began to feel despair, unable to escape her pursuer.

**Welcome, yeah sinners and saints.**

**Come see the king in restraints, the queen with his crown.**

In a sudden, her vision was shifted from the Tokyo into the nightmare of her parent's death flashed while she was chained and forced to see their death as vision of her former idol mates just stared at her.

**Pure cry, as we pass 'em all by,**

**And you can look in our eyes, and see no signs of light.**

And worse, her sister's (apparent) death by explosion in the bus and the abandonment of her friends (minus the purple haired and blond haired girl who stared at her only), causing her (still restrained in chains) to cry before...

**Hang 'em high on the street lights tonight,**

**And there's no losing the fight,**

The view changed to white and Honoka was welcomed by a comfort when a female with Finnish military uniform appeared.

As the female touched her hand, the coldness around Honoka are washed away and the chains binding her broken as Honoka's eyes flare up as she steeled her resolve.

**We tie our nooses tight.**

Honoka with the help of the Finnish woman quickly rushed out from her hide and grab her makeshift bokken.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**He'll bring you to his level, so you can feel the burn!**

Honoka easily leapt from one hide to another as the Schicksal's Immortal Units (alongside its mechas) came to confront the World Serpent mechas.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**Down south, all the rebels, are standing proud and firm.**

Music shifted into instrumental as Honoka evading a number of infights between Schicksal and World Serpent under a guidance of the Finnish female. A shot from Immortal Unit: Guard (later revealed as Alvitr) grazed her hair, knocked down one ARC mechas blocking her, causing a smoke show before she was met by a blockade of ARC mechas as the smoke dissipates.

**Romance tried to change the man I am.**

Honoka then, flashed with her family's bless and last will (to her vision), drew her makeshift bokken and hit one ARC Mecha with a battle cry.

**And I will be made pure of this I'm sure.**

The strike staggering the blockers by surprise as Honoka break through the blockade, but that caused her to give away her location to Rita and Durandal who are watching her.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. **

**He'll bring you to his level, so you can feel the burn!**

As Durandal and Rita jumped down and confront Honoka as the later begin to draw her makeshift bokken, willing to risk herself for a fight to survive or die following her family.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

In a sudden, The Jackal and The Raven (with all World Serpent mechas) appear out of nowhere as they surround them and also surrounding Rita and Durandal, surprising the latter duo.

**He'll bring you to his level, so you can feel the burn!**

But at the same time, two World Serpent (and also Schicksal) ladies were surprised by a timely intervention from a AH-64 Apache assault helicopter as it flew through them as it tore all the World Serpent mecha.

**You can dance with the devil but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

As General Commander Ditha and Captain Price jumps from the Helicopter and fired at everyone but Honoka, as Ditha secretly give Honoka an item.

**Down south, all the rebels, are standing proud and firm.**

The distraction STRIKE and 141 made causing Honoka to slip away and escape...before two mysterious figures arrived to block her.

The ending instrumental ends with Honoka and her stigmata flashing...as she was surrounded by shadows of two mysterious figures...before she used the item Ditha gave, causing her makeshift bokken turned into a fire sword and slashed through the two mysterious figures, causing the world to engulfed in white...

As the vision cleared for Honoka, she was welcomed by the eye patched woman and eye patched man with classic Edo era Samurai armor and a man with a butler like costume...as they briefly draw the sword...and pointed it upwards before smiled at each other.

* * *

National Museum of Modern Art Crafts Gallery, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Noon

With Alvitr

*KABOOOOOOM!*

Alvitr was surprised as she saw the bus blown up by the ball caused by the Earthen Catapult Honkai.

'Crap?! Honkai?! Here?!'

She then quickly see Honoka fell down to her knees.

'This might be the chance!'

Alvitr tried to capitalize on Honoka's depression but...

*SHING!*

*BAM!*

She had to somersaulted backwards as a man in full blue armored leaped at her position, nearly killed her.

"YOU!"

'The hell?! How?'

"I see...the Schicksal has arrived, I'm afraid that you're not going to take her...as my supreme leader, World Serpent needed her the most."

Alvitr spit at the said man, this man is clearly with World Seprent.

"As if..."

She cursed.

"Bbbbzzzzttttt! Alvitr dear, what's the matter?" Her radio came to life, showing a voice of concerned Rita Rossweisse.

Alvitr, took a deep breath as she readied her weapon and spoke.

"World Serpent is here. And so is the Honkai."

The response was met with silence as...

"So, you think that said kind of attack will work?" The man taunted.

Alvitr, not buying the taunt just stay put as...

"I see. Is it The Jackal or The Raven?"

The man in blue armor dashed to her, his sword ready in hand, thankfully Alvitr is no slouch as she parried the attack, at the cost of her coat as she was completely not expecting the Honkai Knight that actually tried to kill the man instead her.

"I will admit, your swung is worse than Raiden Mei. You clearly only seeing me, not the Honkai."

'Tch, that bastard. But he has a point. I nearly killed myself.'

Alvitr cursed before replied the radio.

"None of them...it was a man in full body armor in blue. Be advised, our extraction target was in the middle of the battle zone. There's also Honkai Hordes in the area and..."

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

Alvitr leaped to avoid the flying Honkai Templar that was thrown out of the site where the bus is exploded...

"The hell is that?!"

"Alvitr, dear?"

Only to see...the one and only Ditha Kerkadze Callaghan has finished dealing with the Honkai near the exploded bus.

"The man from the STRIKE representative on TV is also here...and..."

Alvitr and surprisingly, the blue armored man looked at Ditha who just finished reloading the FN 57.

"And?"

"This is really bad...he's as skilled as Rita-sama and Durandal-sama. No, he might be even stronger, he's finsihed the Honkai hordes in just five minutes."

The radio died down for a second before...

"Bzzzt, this is Durandal, Alvitr, try to hold them off for a minute."

"Yes I will, Durandal-sama. Alvitr, out."

Alvitr ended the radio call as she's now ready to grab Honoka, only to see her run away as Ditha now is in front of her...

'Shit! She escaped!'

"Who are you?" The full blue armored man asked at Ditha. Clearly he was as surprised as Alvitr. As these Honkai Beast are deadly, even to a military personel like him.

'Unless...'

"Me?" Ditha smiled as...

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BUAGH!* *SPLURT!*

"None of your fucking business."

* * *

National Museum of Modern Art Crafts Gallery, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan (same time with Alvitr and Blue Serpent's clash)

15 November 2019

Noon

Ditha's POV

"Let's get this clean-up operation started. Ditha Kerkadze Callaghan, engaging!"

I smiled as the first Honkai beast approaching me, it was the Honkai Knight as predicted, given the speed they're charging at.

I waited patiently, until the Knight was about to thrust the lance at me. As the lance is about to pierce me, I side step and grab the lance hard.

*BUAGH!*

Emphasizes at hard, as the Knight knocked down as I stab him in the head with the said lance, killing it as it dispersed. Another Honkai Knight charging at me but I quickly throw the lance at the poor charging Knight, killing it.

This time a group of Honkai Chariots and Honkai Archangels are trying to surround me, which I'll admit even a person in my caliber is going to have a really bad time.

Especially if you're ill equipped...

*BEEEEEEP!*

Radio?

I pressed the button as the new voice come in.

"Ditha, this is Hack."

At least, I'm glad that it wasn't Earle or Price.

"Listen up. Price will come soon in three teams of mixed 141 and JSDF."

"Ah, they took the bait?" I asked as I shook my head...a little bit dissapointed, while the Honkais are clearly trying to completely surround me as they're still trying not to attack me, probably trying to overwhelm me with sheer numbers by hold the line.

Surprising tactics? Eh, been there for me. Also with Price and everyone else form the STRIKE and 141.

If they're human.

"Actually, they didn't..."

Good, looks like they take my feed seriously.

"The data you sent to me is legit truth. They're now focusing on moving the troops to repel the Honkai invasion. As for 141-STRIKE-JSDF, they will come in three teams. Team A is Yuji, Sato, Ogawa, Takamura, Slick, and Ignis...form a barricade near the bridge and coordinate with local police to hold and secure the area. Team B consists of Wolfpack, Kato, Yagawa, Hagasaki, Koito, and Jiro. They will be entering from the carriage and rescue anyone human who trapped inside the battle area. And Team C, Ghost, Frost, Kayoko, Saki, and Price, they'll come in Kurt's Apache to assist you."

As Hack spoke, a map and the detailed plan is shown on my HUD, as I nodded.

"Good. Tell Earle also to call in Maverick, Brent, Sandman, Steel, and Duke. And does Price bring my FAMAS?"

It took a second for Hack to reply mine.

"Got it. As for the FAMAS, yes. He'll come to..."

"Tell them to provide support to Team B first. I can handle my own even with just a 57."

"But..."

"That's an order...Ditha out."

I ended the radio call as the complete Honkai forces encircle me.

Lots...lots of Honkais. Well...I can see the Knights, Chariots, Archangels, the...PSY: Meduzoa, and...wait is that PSY: Crab?

Ah, I forgot to explain you guys, PSY: Meduzoa Honkai is a tentacle based Honkai, they are defensive type too. But they're more into creating a barrier that ensures its safety.

As for PSY: Crab, it's a defensive Honkai type. The shell is very hard to break unless a very hard frontal strike or elemental damage, and they charging hard...harder than Knight and Chariot.

Speaking of elementals?

I see a good number of Earthen Catapult Honkais and to my surprise (and a good one)...

Some Conceits.

These are the throwing ball Honkai types, as the ball projectile they thrown will cause elemental damage, which is deadly. However, it is double edge sword, if the said ball exploded before they're able to thrown it, it will damage them and it's surrounding.

Which is what I plan...

Without wasting anytime, I fired at the Earthen Catapult Honkais and the Conceits before the other Honkais attack me.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLICK!* *CLICK!* *CLACK!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!*

And yes, the 57 of mine is extended magazine one. I quickly reload them and fired again.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

It flashes red at those Earthen Catapult and Conceits's balls before...

*BOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOM!*

*BOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOM!*

It exploded, causing a fatal splash damage at the enemy Honkai, most of them, even the heavy class Honkai like Crabs and Chariots didn't survive the explosion as it went dispersed.

But 30 bullet for each Catapults and Conceits? They must be reinforced, as usually it took two bullets to explode the ball.

The only surviving Honkais that encircle me are the Honkai Knights and frankly, the Meduzoas.

The Meduzoas are not a problem...a good shoot of EA S4 Elite Ultra RapTOR FN5.7 x 28 can even penetrate this armor. Damn Earle and Price are too trusting on the .45ACP superiority.

Ah, what do they think they're fighting against? Unarmored terrorists? Aih, good joke, even nowadays, every terrorist are now soldiers with cheap body armor they can find and made from the internet.

The Knights are different story. And no...it's not their armor, it's the charging speed.

Yeah, the charging speed of them is quite impressive. And as everyone knows cavalry beats infantry, it always stands like that even in this advancing era.

So...how to defeat them?

*BUGH!* *BUGH!* *BUGH!* *BAM!*

Sidestep, left, left, left, right hook.

*BUGH!* *BUGH!* *BUGH!* *BAM!*

One Honkai Knight down.

Sidestep again, right, right, right, left hook.

*BUGH!* *BUGH!* *BUGH!* *BAM!*

And another Knight down.

Another sidestep again, left, left, left, right hook.

*BUGH!* *BUGH!* *BUGH!* *BAM!*

And vice versa.

A good forty repetitions later, the Knights are long gone. And I now can focus on one Honoka Kosaka, who clearly completely fell down to her knees as the bus that Yukiho and Arisa board exploded, probably killing them.

I smiled.

And no, I'm not the fucking bad guy. I smiled because I know that the crystal works perfectly...thank you Mikoyan Grevich Design Bureau for creating the salvation crystal.

Well...truth is...I am actually the one testing the crystal. It's kinda sort of personal projects of mine with surprising approval of the Mikoyan high-ups, don't ask me why but it happens. They just provide the tools while the materials, the design, the effect, the energy usage, the flaw (if any), it's all myself so I know it's working.

But how it is first time made or works, that's story for another time...now time to get to Honoka.

*FWOOOSH!*

Wait...ah, I must be mistaken.

A Honkai with a shield and lighting lance but no horse appeared in front of me, oh well.

*BAM!*

*BUGH!*

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

I forgot to mention that it was the Honkai Templar type, the Lightning Thegn if you want to be precise. Ah my bad. As it flews to...

Wait...is that World Serpent and Schicksal? Ah, crap, gotta get to Honoka. She's still shaken by the 'death' of her sister.

Thankfully, as I arrived at Honoka, she's still shaken and on her knees, as I quickly took the chance by shook her...

"Girl, you must escape...go to the military checkpoint on the west."

"Wha..."

I'm not sure even if she was surprised by my Japanese or my silent arrival.

I'm silently hoping the later.

"Just go, told them that Honkai concentration on the museum! I'll hold them and for your sister, my condolences, I wish I know that the bus will be blown up. I could have saved them."

I played that gamble. And it works.

As Honoka nodded and spoke in low voice that only I could understand.

"I...understand. Thank you."

"Now go. Don't worrying about me. I can handle myself."

As I said these words, Honoka ran from the scene quickly, albeit she started at a slow pace as...

Wait...I forgot to give her the crystal...

Oh, cock.

Er whoops, I think saying a bit of dirty curse is fine.

*BEEEP!*

"Yes I will, Durandal-sama. Alvitr, out."

Ah, turns out, Alvitr and the World Serpent agent were baffled too with my arrival, as they're stunned. The former with the radio call ended as I stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" The full blue armored man asked.

Yup, this is clear surprise to them.

"Me?"

I smiled. I might come seemingly unarmed and the man wears fully body armor, while Alvitr readying her weapon.

But body armor against the 57?

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

It's a complete disaster.

*BUAGH!* *SPLURT!* *THUD!*

I shot at his head three times before drawing my Glock Perfection Knife and stab him through the armor before ending it with a downward slash, killing him.

"None of your fucking business."

Alvitr, seeing me easily killing the full armored man in front of her and still smiling, instantly become nervous as she tries to maintain distance from me. However, I sheathe my knife and put the 57 back to its pocket...

Yes, I'm using a pocket. Don't ask why I do that, it just...well, comfy...nuff said.

"Alvitr, right?"

"Huh?"

Still unsure of me talking this in civilian manner, I sighed again.

"That's okay...well, you see...that woman was in the war zone, so I have to warn her away to the safe zone."

Alvitr, still nervous, countered.

"Otto-sama needs her. She's important to the Schicksal."

Schicksal? Under him? Oh come on, it's all going downhill when Otto took command on them.

"Maybe, if Otto was not the one leading. That man has delusional vision that only hell can understand that."

I switched my radio then intercepting mode during this...just in case for World Serpent Reinforcement...

"Bzzzt, Alvitr...where are you?"

"Du...Durandal-sama...I'm in parking lot. The Honkais and World Serpent have been completely neutralized by STRIKE. The HVT escaped during Honkai assault."

"How many are they? Are they bring reinforcement?"

"Negative. Just Ditha himself. And the Honkais that faced him are quite close to Emperor class in terms of power and outnumbered him 40 to 1 with ease without taking any damage. He also killed the World Serpent agent by the FN Five-seven and a Glock Perfection."

"Shit, Give us one minute. Try to hold him."

"I will try."

The interception does wonders. Not World Serpent though.

That's the bad news, good news? Schicksal top guns are here...

Which means, I can leave quickly for Honoka, yay. Well, time to leave her in the dust.

*CTAK!* *SHING!*

*CLICK!* *CLICK!*

"It's best if you're not trying to do that, Alvitr dear."

"?!"

And...that does wonders. I mean the 57 aimed at Alvitr's head, as now, she is hesitant to attack me.

"I don't like to kill a good hearted woman like you. So, can we please talk in a bit of civil manner. Just put it back to your bag and this crosshairs is not going for your head, even your life," I spoke as Alvitr lowered her weapon, as I also lowered the 57 and put it back to the pocket.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks. Well, my target is Honkai and the World Serpent. As I said eariler, I can't risk seeing beautiful young girls like you and Durandal died..."

'Serving the delusional megalomaniac like him.'

"That's not worth the risk of the work you currently doing on now. I can actually give you some data to make sure you guys awaken enough to know his crimes..."

"Bzzzzzztttt...we're closing in to the parking area, Valkriyes, prepare the deployment."

The scanner catches something. But that's kinda early. Oh well...

"But not now. I have Honoka to catch, so see ya."

And with that, I leave...the parking area.

*BANG!* *BANG!*

But not before stopping Alvitr from catching up with me by shooting my 57 to the sky.

* * *

Near National Museum of Modern Art Crafts Gallery, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan (moments before Ditha leaving)

15 November 2019

Afternoon

With Durandal.

"Rita-sama, we have World Serpent activity in Tokyo!"

"Durandal-sama, the military forces of JSDF, STRIKE, and 141 are already advancing on us!"

Durandal shunned them as she, Rita, and handful groups of Immortal Units are sitting (and standing, in this case, for Durandal and Rita) in the highspeed Schicksal cargo transport plane, waiting for a response as...

"Durandal-sama, Rita-sama, we have heavy Honkai activity near Alvitr's location."

One Immortal Unit spoke as the screen blared in front of her, showing that the number of Honkai are just...

Diminishing?

"Huh? Is Alvitr that good?"

One Immortal Unit asked the other Immortal Unit. But Durandal shunned them again before Rita spoke at Alvitr.

"I see. Is it The Jackal or The Raven?"

*FWOOOSH!* *CTANG!* *CTANG!* *CTANG!*

Everyone in the plane was tensed, even Rita and Durandal as they're awaiting the response from Alvitr...

*BAM!* *FWOOOSH!* *CTANG!* *CTANG!* *FWOOOSH!*

"None of them..."

The tense atmosphere in the cargo are changed with relief, knowing Alvitr still alive. But Rita and Durandal were concerned when Alvitr replied.

"...it was a man in full body armor in blue. Be advised, our extraction target was in the middle of the battle zone."

'This is not good.' Durandal thought as she heard Alvitr spoke in the radio.

"There's also Honkai Hordes in the area and..."

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

"Wha?!"

*BAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!*

"The hell is that?!" Durandal spoke this time, surprised at the explosion.

"Alvitr, dear?"

Rita asked in concern, thankfully, Alvitr spoke.

"The man from the STRIKE representative on TV is also here...and..." Alvitr paused.

"And?" Rita spoke, in a slow tone that Durandal can hear.

'This is bad, that Ditha's here?!' Durandal cursed.

"This is really bad...he's as skilled as Rita-sama and Durandal-sama. No, he might be even stronger, he's finsihed the Honkai hordes in just five minutes."

Rita almost dropped the radio as she tried to recover from the shock if not for Durandal took it.

"Bzzzt, this is Durandal, Alvitr, try to hold them off for a minute."

"Yes I will, Durandal-sama. Alvitr, out."

'No, the situation now is changed from real bad to absolute nightmare,' Durandal thought as Rita remained silent, no her trademark polite smile or remarks like usual shown, which was completely puts Durandal on one thing.

"Pilot, full speed," Durandal spoke via the intercom.

"Roger!"

Durandal might be calm during these situation but actually, she is as worried as Rita as Alvitr was now in the dangerous situation.

A full four minutes, the pilot spoke.

"We're now in Tokyo, preparing to locate Alvitr."

Durandal frowned, before she spoke on the intercom.

"Pilot, steer course to the National Museum of Modern Art Crafts Gallery, Chiyoda Ward. ASAP."

The pilot took a moment before he responded, albeit a bit fear shown on his voice.

"Very well, miss Durandal. Setting new coordinates."

The pilot ended the call the Durandal can feel the engine blaring once more. During this, Durandal decided to take a radio call on Alvitr.

"Bzzt! Bzzttttt! Alvitr?"

'Come on Alvitr, respond!' Durandal grip the phone tightly, as she called again.

"Bzzzt, Alvitr...where are you?"

The response Durandal have been wait is thankfully answered, in a good way.

"Du...Durandal-sama...I'm in parking lot. The Honkais and World Serpent have been completely neutralized by STRIKE. The HVT escaped during Honkai assault."

Durandal sighed, 'STRIKE is indeed even able to match the World Serpent and the Honkais, given the right support and weapon. But Honoka escaped? Must be the Serpent's doing, because the Honkais will kill Honoka as soon as possible. But since they're focused on STRIKE who was the first one to react to their attacks, that will leave Honoka to her survival.'

"How many are they? Are they bringing any type of reinforcement?" Durandal asked.

'If I guess right. A good platoon of highly experienced military soldiers (that is not Schicksal) might be able to clean at least the low level Honkai. Even Ditha himself is going to have problems against mid level or even Emepror class Honkai.'

The radio blared as Alvitr answered.

"Negative. Just Ditha himself. And the Honkais that faced him are quite close to Emperor class in terms of power and outnumbered him 40 to 1 with ease without taking any damage. He also killed the World Serpent agent by the FN Five-seven and a Glock Perfection."

That response causing Durandal's eyes to widen.

'IMPOSSIBLE?! DID HE JUST USE THE FREAKING HANDGUN TO FIGHT THEM ALL?!' Durandal cursed. Not even Siegfried Kaslanna will survive with just a pistol unless with Shamash power. Kallen Kaslanna might though. Durandal quickly responded.

"Shit, Give us one minute. Try to hold him."

"I will try."

The radio call ended as Durandal spoke the order.

"Valkriyes, prepare the gears! Support units, get the Mystelannin, Baldr, and Aesklir drone operational!"

"Yes maam!"

"Orders received."

"Roger."

Everyone, minus Rita and Durandal (as they have their weapons ready), are rushing for the weapons locker.

Before Durandal noticed something.

'Glock Perfection? Wait, that Glock's new name for a prototype weapon?'

Durandal blinked, she might thought that Alvitr might be sputtering nonsense, but she knows that Alvitr isn't a liar when it comes to weapons, since Alvitr was a gun nut when it comes to military weapons.

'I'll ask her later.'

The radio intercom blared, this time from the pilot.

"Bzzzzzztttt...we're closing in to the parking area, Valkriyes, prepare the deployment."

Rita looked at Durandal, eyes lit with determination, which is quite a spectacle even for Durandal herself.

"Let's clean this..."

*BANG!* *BANG!*

"What the hell?!"

Durandal was surprised as the plane swerved left and right to avoid...two bullet firing at them.

"Wha...what the hell was that, Alvitr?! Is he trying to attack you in the air?" One Immortal Blades Unit yelled at Alvitr as she managed to established contact with her.

'I might asking the same question too.' Durandal thoguht, before the response came in.

"Wait, that was yours?! I swear to God, I didn't fire anything from mine. It was Ditha. He shoot it as a warning shot to me!"

"IMPOSSIBLE?! A WARNING FIRE?! DID HE SEE..."

Durandal grit her teeth, this Ditha is going to be the a big problem to her and Rita, she can sense it.

* * *

Near National Museum of Modern Art Crafts Gallery, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Afternoon

With Honoka.

Honoka, with the desire to survive, quickly run as fast as she can. As she runs, suddenly out of a thin air, a numbers of Honkai zombie appeared.

"WHAAAAAA!"

Honoka jumped as she looked at the Honkai.

'Is this the end of the world? The zombie invasion?'

"Ā, kamisama. Zonbi ga miemasu. Watashitachiha menomaede zonbi o motte kurikaeshi[1]." One of Japanese police officers tasked with the defense of the area reported before he saw Honoka.

"Oi! Soko kara nigero![2]" The Officer yelled at Honoka before...

*FWOOOOOOOOSH!*

A barrage of arrows flew past Honoka (who ducked at the time the arrow was fired) as the officer was shot.

"GAH!"

Which was unfortunate, thankfully, it landed on his shoulder, causing the officer to stagger.

"Honsha e no yakuin! Teki no zonbi ga watashitachi ni ite o hassha shite imasu! Watashitachiha, shien suru tame ni jieitai o hitsuyō to shimasu![3]" The officer reported as he took cover behind a tree.

The Honkai Ranger zombie moved closer to the tree where the officer still tried to recover, before...

*BAM!*

"Hey, over here, bastard!"

Honoka taunted the Honkai Ranger, her right hand wield a broken plank of wood as her makshift bokken.

The Honkai Ranger, instead of finishing the officer, now closing in to Honoka, trying to attack her.

But as soon as the Honkai got a range to fire the arrows, Honoka dashed.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*WHAM!*

And attacked the Honkai Ranger dead on the head, killing the Ranger as it dispersed. However...

*SHING!*

That caused Honoka now to be surrounded by a group of Honkai Rangers and Vigiles, causing Honoka to curse at her movement.

'Gah, they can materialized themselves out from thin air?!'

*FHUN!*

"Follow...me."

'That female voice again?!'

Honoka gasped as the female voice can be heard. But to her surprise, this time she was welcomed by an arrow direction.

'Reminds me of games. But why now?! Why now you're decide to help me?'

"Being watched."

"?!"

Honoka was mesmerized by the voice's response as...

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

The ground around her was engulfed in a fire before exploded, killing the surrounding Honkai Rangers and Vigiles.

"The Serpent. We must run. Follow the arrows."

Honoka, wasting no time, quickly followed the voice's instruction and fled.

* * *

Hi and I am now jumping into a...

*BAM!*

Rozaliya: The hell?

What...who let that accursed man interrupt this fanfic?

Valletta: Oh, break section...okay.

* * *

Near National Museum of Modern Art Crafts Gallery, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Afternoon

With ?

The man who blow the ground near Honoka turned out to be the Blue Serpent, who apparently survive the encounter with Ditha and Alvitr.

'That Ditha and Alvitr was unaware that I have sent a clone to distract them. But for some reason...'

The Blue Serpent's thought was stopped as she saw a girl, unknownbest to him was Honoka Kosaka, escaped.

'A witness. I can't let them know my abilities.'

"This is Blue Serpent, I have a witness, presumably female, seeing my abilities, permission to take her out."

The Blue Serpent radioed, before he heard one response.

"Affirmative, but be noticed if that was Honoka, subdue her. Master Serpent needs her alive."

"Roger. Anything else?"

"And stay away from STRIKE and Schicksal."

"Affirmative."

The Blue Serpent quickly chasing her, unaware that Ditha actually following him.

* * *

Kitanomaru-Park, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Afternoon

With Honoka

"Keep moving."

The voice as Honoka needlessly following the voice's instructions, while being bombarded by Honkai and the Blue Serpent, the later tried to kill as many Honkai as well while also trying to stop her (also stop the Honkai from getting her).

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*FWOOOSH!*

*KABOOOOOM!*

"Those things are relentless!"

Honoka cursed as she nearly trip at the debris. Thankfully, she jumped just right at time as she passed through it, despite the sketchy landing.

"Keep running, to the north."

The voice spoke as Honoka kept running.

'Why?'

Honoka kept run as her thought is filled with sorrow.

'Why it must happened to me? WHY?!'

Honoka bashed through one of the blockade meant to block the Honkai.

'WHY IT MUST BE FUCKING ME WHO SUFFER?!'

"RAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGH!"

*FWOOOOOOSH!*

*WHAM!*

Honoka then bashed one poor Archangel that patrol through her with all her rage, killing the poor Honkai as it dissipates into pink smoke.

"I know that feeling. Desperation, despair, but have no fear. I promise once we're arrived in the destination, I will tell you..."

"ARRRRGRH! SHUT UP!"

Honoka yelled, pissed at the voice who trying to soothe her, as she keep running and rampaging through any Honkai beast and zombie on her way.

* * *

Tokyo Airspace

15 November 2019

Afternoon

With Price

"This is Kurt, we're closing in to the Museum."

The pilot chopper spoke as they're moving close to the Museum when the radio blared once more.

*BZZZZZZTTTTT!*

"Kurt, you're in the Museum?"

Price, Kurt, and Ghost was surprised. Ditha called?

"Yes. About to."

"Alright," the radio was silence before it blared again.

"New update. Honoka run north. There're heavily concentrated of Honkai forces chasing her. Kurt, drop the rest to assist the evacuation but Price. I am on her tail, but so does Schicksal and World Serpent."

"Shit." Kurt cursed, before replied.

"Roger."

The radio ended as Kurt spoke.

"Change of plans, everyone will be dropped at the Museum but Price. Price, we're going to assist Ditha. He's after Honoka."

"Alone just with a 57?" Ghost asked.

"Trust me, the 57 of his is the last thing the enemy want to face. He once kill a Juggernaut with that." Kurt spoke confidently.

"Must be near the explosion zone." Frost tried to joke, only to Kurt sighed.

"Except he did that twelve times. All straight at the head." Kurt spoke as the radio blared to life once again.

*BZZZZT!*

"This is Ditha to all units. I forgot to mention something to those who are new in this operation. The Honkai beast is mainly pink and have a superior armor compared even to a reactive armor on the tank, so the usage of heavy caliber bullet or explosive barrage is advised. If anyone mains other than that or FN 5.7x28mm, I wish you didn't empty all your ammo for just one single Archangel. Honkai zombies, which is close to human except not, however, are free for all. Any questions?"

Everyone but Frost, Kayoko, Price and Ghost cursed. The later however asked one question.

"Hand to hand combat?"

"Ah, good point. If you're quick enough then the Honkai Beast except Emperor class wouldn't be a problem to deal, the Honkai zombies, especially the dual sword one might be a little problematic but they're killable."

"I see." Ghost responded.

"That's all? Alright then, Ditha out."

"Price...don't tell me..." Frost spoke as Price nodded.

"Yes. Armor piercing, but that's for body armor...Ditha has confirmed that the Honkai was same with most body armored professional soldier."

Price then stood and spoke to the soldiers in the chopper.

"Alright, you heard the commander. Avoid Honkai Beast unless you have FN 5.7 and try to melee them. Ghost, Frost, you're in command."

Frost and Ghost saluted as...

"We're on the Museum. Prepare for the drop."

"Alright. Save the civilians, that's our main priority. Make sure none of Honkai, Schicksal, and World Serpents break through them. Good luck and Godspeed."

As Price finished his speech, Frost and Ghost lead the rest for a drop.

"GO! GO! GO!"

As everyone finished the drop, Kurt and Price quickly head to Ditha's location.

*BBBZZZZZZZTTT!*

"Commander, what happened?" Earle asked as the radio blared to life.

"Ditha is after Honoka to the north."

"North? Dammit. Our transport's LZ is in the west."

"What?!" Price shouted as he cursed, "I'll..."

*BBBZZZZZZZTTT!*

"This is Frost. Heavy resistance in the Museum. Honkais everywhere."

"Ghost here. We managed to get some civilians but the west route was blockaded by World Serpent and Schicksal unit, they're battling like hell. I will say it even surpass the damn Russian civil war!"

*BAM!*

"Dammit! Kurt, Price, you're after Ditha?" Earle asked in radio.

"Yes. He sort of asked us himself." Price responded, the radio was met with silence before Earle spoke.

"Alright. Follow him. And you'll witness Ditha's prowess. He might be one lazy bastard of a commander, but his skill and intelligence are top notch. Earle out."

The radio died as Kurt went silent.

"Kurt?" Price asked as Kurt signaled down, prompting Price to look down before his eyes widened.

Massive chaos and...

'Did he just destroyed the heavy ass looking robot with his bare hand?!'

Shock...to Price.

* * *

Kitanomaru-Park, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Afternoon

With Ditha

"Ara...you think you and the World Serpent can just freely chase Honoka?"

Ditha smiled as he fired his 57.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*KABOOOOM!* *BOOOOM!*

"I am afraid that will not be on the menu today."

As a Schicksal Ybogi and World Serpent ARC Patrol destroyed, Ditha noticed something.

'Whoops, I think I forgot to mention the mechas as well. Oh well, no time to inform them back. The enemies surely have put a tracking signal around this area.'

Ditha then gunned down another Schicksal Ybogi and ARC Patrol before he reload his 57.

'Ah, I have emptied 5 mags. This is kinda bad in terms of efficiency.'

Ditha then holstered the 57 on his pocket as he run through infighting of Schicksal and World Serpent.

*FWOOOSH!* *FWOOOSH!* *FWOOOSH!* *FWOOOSH!*

World Serpent's Storm EM Mechas and Schicksal's Ybogi Mecha tried to hinder him by firing a barrage. Only for...

*PAM!*

*BUGH!*

*FWOOOOOOOSH!*

*WHAAAAM!*

Ditha tapped at one unlucky World Serpent's Storm EM before pushed it down as the missiles was about to hit him.

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Ditha, as he evaded just at the time it exploded, destroying the downed mecha as he used it as propeller to leap forward.

"Pardon my rude passing but I have a woman to catch."

Ditha spoke as he passed any Schicksal and World Serpent mechas. Ditha took a moment to look up, as he saw a familiar looking AH-64 Apache.

'Kurt's here...good.'

Before he can signaled them, he felt the ground shook violently and the air compressed.

*FWOOOOSH!*

*WHAM!*

He sidestepped quickly to the right as it creates a thunderous sound of landing, and smokes.

Ditha's vision was filled by smokes as the ground stop shaking. While it still filled with smoke, the silhouette gave Ditha a clear view that it was a robot with a heavy shield on its left.

'Arc DEF: Riot eh?'

As the smoke dissipates, Ditha leaped at the poor Arc DEF. The Arc DEF wasn't given any chance as Ditha punched with it bare hand, before lifting the mecha for a second.

*BAM!*

*CRACK!*

*FWOOOSH!*

*BAAAAAAAMM!*

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

And destroying it with a furious impact as he slam the mecha to the ground. As his radio blared.

"The hell is that?!" Price's frantic voice can be heard.

"Schicksal and World Serpent mechas." Ditha replied calmly as he continued his run, but not without leaving his sights on the AH-64 and Honoka.

"I know that...but I mean the hell you doing that?!"

Ditha smiled sheepishly as he heard the crazed response from the 141 leader.

"Oops...I need to toned down my hand strength again."

The response however, causing Price to response even louder.

"Wait...don't tell me that you're..."

The radio was then interrupted by Kurt.

"Seriously, Commander Ditha...even if you say that...you still end up cracking a tank by just your bare fist."

The radio was met by silence as the AH-64 lower its flight altitude.

"Kurt, please stop discouraging Price."

"By the way, I'm moving in."

Kurt spoke as Ditha nodded.

"Roger that, Kurt. Just don't use any ammo. We'll gonna need that."

Ditha ended the radio call as he step on one Schicksal Aesir Baldr, as...

*FWOOOSH!*

*CRACK!*

*WHAM!*

"Thanks for the lift Baldy."

Ditha quickly capitalized on it as he jumped using the Baldr as his jump pad, knocking it down before grab the AH-64 pad. As soon as he grab the pad, he skillfully leaped inside, surprising Price as he looked at Ditha.

"Er...pardon?"

* * *

Kitanomaru-Park, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Afternoon

With Alvitr

"Bzzzzzzttt...This is Squad Zeta of Immortal Blades. We have vision of Honoka Kosaka. She's running north."

A radio blared as Alvitr, Rita, and Durandal nodded.

"Very well...don't lose her. We'll catch up."

Durandal spoke as she ended the radio call. As the radio ended, she then ordered the remaining Immortal Blades unit with her and Alvitr to gather.

"That's the last of Honkai thankfully. But our target escape to the north. We're going to set a perimeter and secure area in the north of Budokan. Let's move girls!"

Everyone nodded as they quickly began their pursuit, before Durandal following the other Immortal Blade units, to join the pursuit, she spoke.

"Alvitr, what is Glock Perfection? Is that a sort of prototype pistol?"

Rita stopped as she looked at Durandal spoke to Alvitr. Alvitr, instead of nervous, confidently spoke.

"Ah, about that...Glock Perfection is actually a knife. It's a pretty cheap knife but has entered military service on some countries, they are constructed from Phosphorus treated HRC55 SAE 1095 spring steel that is famous for its high yield strength for good impact resistance and flexibility with low corrosion resistance...though what is bother me is...why he use the Feldmesser 81[4] instead of the Feldmesser 78[5]?"

Rita's and Durandal's eyes widened before the later yelled at Alvitr.

"It was just a goddamn standard military combat knife?!"

Alvitr sheepishly smiled.

"Hehe...Yeah."

* * *

Near Nippon Koei, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Night

With Honoka

*DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!*

*DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!*

'Come on...come on!'

Honoka kept running as she finally run away from her pursuer...in the lonely streets of Tokyo which is uncommon given the busy nightlife of the town.

Except that it was currently under the fierce battle of Honkai-Schicksal-STRIKE-World Serpent as the government ordered a lock-down around Tokyo for safety measures.

Feeling safe, she slowed her pace to regain her breathing, though it seems that she was clearly just fine. Indeed, she wasn't...

"I...I am sorry."

The voice spoke again as Honoka.

"Why...why must be me the one who suffer."

Honoka spoke weakly.

To her surprise, the voice replied.

"I...no idea. This is the first time I communicate with..."

*KLONTANG!* *KLONTANG!* *KLONTANG!* *KLONTANG!*

She took a look back as she heard a sound...

A trash can.

"Meeeoooooooooww!"

And a cat.

She sighed for a moment as she tried to focusing to communicate with the voice that...

"This way!"

"Shit," the woman cursed as she heard the voice as she saw another person, a male with full blue armor.

"World Serpent's here. We must move."

The voice's speech quickly prompt Honoka to run.

'Thank you very much, sound that haunts my mind.'

Honoka also inaccidentally cursed the voice, thinking that it was messing her mind. Little did she know that she is right...though haunting isn't the right choice of word. Then again, she was in a chaotic mess so she can't think clearly.

"Freeeze!"

Hearing the word, Honoka quickly run again.

* * *

Near Nippon Koei, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Night

With Blue Serpent

Blue Serpent...kept on his pursue on Honoka, as he demolish every single Honkai and Schicksal mechas trying to block his path.

As soon as he came near the Nippon Koei, he gently landed as he scanned his surrounding as...

*KLONTANG!* *KLONTANG!* *KLONTANG!* *KLONTANG!*

"Meeeoooooooooww!"

Blue Serpent reassess the situation as the cat leaped out to his direction.

'A cat...it might lead me to that witness, she might be a fast runner but...'

The Blue Serpent, headed to the direction where the first time he heard the cat sound. Soon enough his instinct proven right as...

*BLEEP!* *BLEEP!*

He activated his scanner, and he nodded.

*BLEEP!* *BLEEP!* *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*

~WITNESS CONFIRMED: SCANNING IDENTITY~

~SCANNING IN PROGRESS~

'She can't escape my clutches.'

"This way!"

"Freeze."

Blue Serpent draws his weapon as he saw the woman (Honoka) who just looked back at him. But before he can aim at the woman, the woman started running.

"Shit. Blue Serpent to Almighty Serpent. I have visual on the target."

"Honoka?"

"Witness? Program still scanning."

"Very well...and take her out. We cannot let a witness see this project."

Grey Serpent was the one responded, but then the Almighty Serpent's comm link can be shown as he replied.

"Your skill? Hmmm...permission granted, but make sure that the witness was not Honoka Kosaka. If it was Honoka, subdue her."

"Affirmative, Mighty Serpent."

Hearing the command, Blue Serpent began to chase Honoka, as he muttered a sentence.

"And so...the hunter begins his hunt."

* * *

Inside Nippon Koei, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Night

With Honoka

*BAM!*

Honoka bashed the back door of the building as she tried to outmaneuver the Blue Serpent. But each floor, each room, each corridors she passed through seemed failed to lose him.

'Come on Honoka. Surely you can lose him right.'

Honoka then kept run as she passed another room. But even so after so many floors, she began to feel exhaustion.

*CLANK!*

'Oh, come on! Have you not feeling tired?!'

"STOP CHASING ME!"

Honoka cursed as Blue Serpent closed the gap between them, as she spotted a rack.

'Please...let this work.'

Without any hesitation, Honoka quickly tried to distract Blue Serpent by pulling a rack down.

*TRAK!* *BAM!*

But it was futile as the man slid under the gap.

'FUCK! That gap was slid-able to him?!'

Honoka run again as she throwing any obstacle that she found, hoping to distract the Blue Serpent as she finally run to the top floor and jumped through on pipe.

*BUGH!*

"GAH!"

Unfortunately, Honoka landed on rough spot, almost losing her balance. She tried to run again but her balance failed her as stumbled at her footstep, causing her to fell down.

"AW!"

As she was busy nursing her feet, she was unaware Blue Serpent, who was closing in to her.

*CLICK!*

Only when she heard the gun reloading, she saw the Blue Serpent.

"No witness."

Honoka closed her eyes, as she was ready to be shot in the head as the barrel is aimed on her head.

*BLEEEEEEEEEP!*

'So this is it...Yukiho, Mom, Dad, I'm coming to you.'

*BANG!*

* * *

Inside the Nippon Koei, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Night

With Blue Serpent

"No witness."

Blue Serpent readying his execution as...

*BLEEEEEEEEEP!*

~IDENTITY CONFIRMED.~

~WITNESS ID: HONOKA KOSAKA~

~ID FACE RECOGNITION MATCH: 100%~

~DO NOT KILL~

In a split second before he fired his weapon, he aimed on the empty spot near Honoka's head, causing...

*BANG!*

...the shot to miss.

As his radio blared, showing comm link of The Jackal.

*BZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!*

"Goddammit, did you kill her?!"

"No. I changed the shot direction in the last second...I did not expect the girl that matches description with the Almighty Serpent's target was the one witnessing my skill."

He can feel the relaxed breath of The Jackal.

"You and your goddamn oath of skill set secrecy."

The Blue Serpent sighed. The Jackal might be a cool woman even to the eyes of the Almighty Serpent himself but when it comes to him, The Jackal somewhat tends to crack more.

"Then upgrade the face scanner. Almost made me kill her."

As he spoke that the radio exploded with The Jackal's anger.

"UPGRADE?! THAT'S THE GODDAMN FASTEST SCANNER I HAVE EVER WORKED! SCAN EVEN THE DAMNED SCHICKSAL SECRET WEAPON IN JUST TEN SECONDS! EVEN MIGHTY SERPENT SENT HIS SEAL OF APPROVAL!"

Blue Serpent looked at still closing eyes Honoka as he frowned at The Jackal.

"Then explain the thirty minutes recognition delay."

The radio was then met with confusion as...

*BBZZZZT!*

This time, Raven's comm link appeared.

"This is Raven. Hunting successful: The accursed Schicksal's disruptor has been dealt with."

Blue Serpent nodded as he found out the reason.

"At least, Raven did her work. I'd rather work with her than you."

Once again, the radio blared with The Jackal's angered voice.

"I have no idea that they have managed to created an interference..."

"KAABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Tch!"

"RAVEN! RAVEN!"

The Blue Serpent listened intently as he still looking at Honoka, who still close her eyes.

"The trap has sprung. We have Schicksal's top agent in the sight. Blue Serpent, I believe you in the hunt of the Honoka Kosaka. Don't fail us."

'I am...for we are the hunters of the night.'

Raven spoke as she ended the radio call, as The Jackal cursed.

"You're lucky Honoka was in your custody. Raven, hold them off. I'll come to assist you!"

The radio call ended as he was suddenly met by a gust of wind, nearly blinded him.

*FWOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

'Honkai. Emperor Class, this is indeed a troubling prey.'

Blue Serpent thought as the wind completely dissipates, a Emperor Class Honkai beast sporting a black body and red linings with pink outer linings instead of usual white and pink, known as the Flame Emperor.

The Flame Emperor quickly spun its blades as it charged forward, aiming at still downed Honoka Kosaka.

*FWOOOOSH!*

*WHIP!*

*CTANG!*

Only for the Blue Serpent to quickly block the charging Flame Emperor with ease despite the flame on his body armor.

"No interference on my hunt."

Blue Serpent muttered slowly as he cloned himself again, this time another clone appeared beside him.

'This might be the maximum limit I can take for my cloning skill. Anymore cloning and the Honkai cells might corrupt me.'

He then tried to slash the Emperor but was forced to leap backwards as a cross cut from the Emperor unleashed.

The Flame Emperor then sticks its fins to the ground, spawning a spinning blade that tried to hit the Blue Serpent but he easily avoided it by rolling to the back of the Flame Emperor. Blue Serpent then tried to attack the Flame Emperor from the back, but the Flame Emperor's response was quick.

As it spun and did a sudden flaming spinning charge, causing the Blue Serpent to roll again.

The battle between the Blue Serpent and Flame Emperor was so fierce that it broke almost everything that it touches.

*BLAM!*

*CTANG!*

*FWOOOOOSH!*

*CRACK!*

*BOOOOOOOOM!*

*CLANK!*

*SCHREEEEEEEEEE!*

*BRUUUUUK!*

Neither side willing to give for one single prize: Honoka Kosaka.

A prize that later started to recover, unknownbest to both of them, as they're still engaging each other in a vicious duel.

Blue Serpent, after rolling and rolling to avoid every single attack the Flame Emperor has delivered, finally saw an opening.

'There!'

He quickly leaped using the wall as it leap pad, completely causing the Flame Emperor to missed his spinning charge. Wasting no time, Blue Serpent finally attacked the Emperor class Honkai with series of slash, causing it to lose it balance as finally he saw it was struggling to recover, completely at its mercy, as he finally closing in to the dying Emperor before preparing his finishing move.

Unfortunately to him, he didn't notice Honoka's flaming aura as the battle was still lit by a fire thanks to Flame Emperor's relentless assault.

"This is..."

"YOU! THIS IS FOR YUKIHO! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

*JLEEEEEEEB!*

"?!"

Whatever he tried to was halted as he saw a blade piercing his body, now sprouting blood, and also piercing the Flame Emperor, as the Emperor died first before dissipates into pink particles. After a moment of silence, he slowly lose his strength as he tried to look back at the assailant.

*THUD!* *THUD!*

But he can't. As he was facing concrete as his last vision before darkness completely filled his vision.

* * *

Ending song:

**Betrayed** by Avenged Sevenfold

(This is shortened version by author.)

Music begins with a scene of a burning Japanese castle with armies from various sides.

**Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday**

Honoka can be seen readying her sword.

**B****ut how could you go throw it all away?**

As a spirit showing a mysterious woman with Finnish military uniform beside her facing a man and a woman who were smiling as the woman tried to play mind games (by filling her vision with her memories) on Honoka.

**In my dreams it's me and you**

Honoka's vision was filled by faces of her dead family who disappointed at her.

**It's there I saw it all come true**

Honoka almost falter but mysterious woman in Finnish military uniform comforts her as Honoka took a deep breath.

**As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do**

Honoka, with resolve to never rest until the death of her beloved has been avenged, now ready to fight the man and woman as they clashed.

**I feel it burn inside, burn in me like the rising sun**

The man, feeling surprised by the unexpected slash from Honoka tries to counter...

**Lifted into the sky, took away the only thing I loved**

But Honoka kicked the man's shin as she finally killed the man by stabbing his head.

**How could you kill the man who brought salvation through your pain**

The woman, in anger tried to avenge the man but Honoka skillfully switched her sword to kill her.

**He must mean everything to end it all this shameful way**

The man smiled as he saw Honoka's determination.

**Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?**

The man, smiled as he closed his eyes as suddenly the scene of burning castle dissipates, changed to a Toyko skyscrapers.

**In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true**

This time, Honoka with all vision back, in a somehow managed to block an attack from one Kevin Kaslanna, who personally charged the attack, surprising everyone in area (including Rita, Durandal, Alvitr, and Price) but Ditha as he smiled.

**As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do**

Before in a sudden, Kevin was bombarded by a barrage from a eye patched woman and eye patched man with his loyal guard.

**In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true**

Kevin managed to evade the attack but was too late to notice Honoka's smirk.

**As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left to finish you (hahaha)**

As he found Honoka's sword stabbing his abdomen. His last vision was Honoka's grin as she grabs the handle of her sword, slashing his body upward as the screen goes red with blood.

* * *

Note:

[1] Oh god. We have zombies in the sight. I repeat we have zombies in the sight... (ああ、神様。 ゾンビが見えます。 私たちは目の前でゾンビを持って繰り返し) (Japanese)

[2] Oi! Get away from there (おい！ そこから逃げろ！) (Japanese)

[3] Officer to Headquarters! We have enemy zombie firing an archer at us! We need Jieitai to assist! (本社への役員！ 敵のゾンビが私たちに射手を発射しています！ 私たちは、支援するために自衛隊を必要とします！) (Japanese)

[4] Also called in English Survival Knife 81 or Field Knife FM 81. And yes, Glock did make knifes.

[5] Similar to [4], but instead called in English as Field Knife FM 78.

* * *

Ah, perfect life...

Chinatsu: Perfect coffee.

Valletta: Seconded.

Rozaliya: Uhhh...you guys go with three coffees with extra two espresso shots?

Valletta: Easy peasy...coffee is the best.

Liliya: Uh, okay...

Yep...best coffee ever by the way. Well, if you guys are kinda surprised by the amount of Durandal breaking her calm and stoic (sometimes) persona, well let me tell you...

Is that posssible to kill an full steel armored man with a knife? No but Ditha did.

Also...The Jackal being out of character too? Well let's say no plan survives contact with the enemy and Blue Serpent has his secrecy code of conduct.

Chinatsu: Then again, this is fanfic...where we can unleash our imagination (imitating Spongebob's rainbow imagination style).

Yeah, that's kinda right.

Valletta: But of course, we need the clear explanation why she went OOC. That's your answer.

Thanks for representing mine, Valletta.

* * *

Rozaliya: Also, preview time:

"I am sorry, Honoka."

"Oh, I don't know have that."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET CLOSE WITH DURANDAL-SAMA!"

"Warning: Unknown Honkai detected."

"I...the one who fought in three fronts. I...the one who serve for three countries...O the Gods, let me grant strength to this Honoka Kosaka."

"Impossible, that's..."

"THIS IS FOR YUKIHO! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Rozaliya: Is that...the same final line as the previous preview?

Kinda but not really actually.

Liliya: Someone hasn't read the whole script.

Rozaliya: HEY!

Liliya, stop pestering Roza...well, the line is indeed same but it was in a different scene. And also Honoka awesome-ness guaranteed on the next episode.

Liliya: Oh.

Rozaliya: Thank you, author. And don't forget. The Vodka Duo recommends you and our fans to wash your hands, maintain your distance, no touching face, only go outside for necessary things only, no physical contact, no gathering unless online, and use the masker outside, though it's best to use it either your're healthy or sick.

Liliya: Huh? Not that fave...

Liliya, we fanfictioners even if we do our own fantasy writing still have to encourage them the safety first then the closing to our own works. As so, I ordered everyone here to do so.

Liliya: Hmmmm.

Rozaliya: Yay, thank you (tried to hug the author but the author crossed his hand, halting Rozaliya from doing so). Awww...Exactly what author said. Don't forgot to fave, review, comment and send kudos, in case you got this in AO3. Also, no flame. Else us will sent rains of remotely controlled molotov cocktails to your residence.

Liliya: Remotely controlled? Molotov cocktails?

Chinatsu: (suddenly pops up) Wait, cocktails?

Valletta: (pops up as well) We have that?

Everyone then looks at Valletta.

Chinatsu: Valletta, you suck. We're trying to make that meme.

Valletta: That wasn't a meme at all.

Seconded to Valletta actually.

Rozaliya: Oh no worries. I bought three dozens of pack from Mikoyan Industries.

Liliya: (looked at Rozaliya before muttered) Sis, you idiot.

My fucking god, she actually do that.

Chinatsu: Absolute madman.

Valletta just shrugs his shoulders.

Rozaliya: And with that...

(Rozaliya then jumped as party props popping in the background)

Rozaliya: Goodbye. And stay tune on Europa Impact Universalis! Stay healthy!

* * *

Note to self: Do not let Rozaliya order online things from Mikoyan Industires.


	15. Chapter 2 - 3

Europa Impact Universalis

Chapter 2: Tale of (not) The Last Kosaka, The Scourge of Oda and Loyal Guardian of The Date

Story 3: The STRIKE-Schicksal-World Serpent Tokyo Skirmish (part 3 - final)

* * *

Disclaimer:

Chinatsu from Love x Evolution is owned by eeve.

Europa Universalis IV and Hearts of Iron IV are owned by Paradox Interactive

Honkai Impact 3rd is owned by miHoYo

Love Live! Sunshine! and Love Live! School Idol Festival are owned by Sunrise and Lantis

Warriors series are owned by Koei Tecmo.

Assassin Creed series are owned by Ubisoft Montreal.

Strike series are owned by Electronic Arts.

Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series are owned by Activision, Infinity Ward, Sledgehammer Games, and Treyarch (last three are developer).

Tokyo Mew Mew is owned by Reiko Yoshida (story writer) and Mia Ikumi (iluustrator).

Touhou Project is owned by ZUN.

The King of Fighters series is owned by SNK, Eolith, Noise Factory, and BrezzaSoft.

WWE (and its brand like RAW, SmackDown! And NXT) is owned by WWE, obviously.

I only owned the idea of Chinatsu's past (because Love x Evolution is a hentai VN game) and this story script...though I'm not guaranteed their 4th wall breaking...blame Deadpool and Honkai Impact 3rd instead.

Any other character appears will be disclaimer at later chapter as they appeared.

Legends:

"Oi" – Normal conversation

"...**stfu**." – Deep voice

'Kek' – Thought

*THWACK!* – Background sound

"_Hello!" _and _{Hello!}_ – Mental communication (Only available to Valletta and Chinatsu, now includes Ditha (Ditha gets the Valletta one))

"Hmmm" – Mental communication (now includes possible 4th wall breaker (applicable to anyone who's not Valletta, Chinatsu, Ditha, and the Olenyeva Twins))

~RERERE~ – Written communication

**Like and subscirbe** – Song indicators and lyrics

#Kek# –Rozaliya and Liliya in terms of fourth wall communication (Only available when during the story, legends, and disclaimer. After story and before story are excluded).

* * *

Finally and welcome back to Europa Impact Universalis!

Well...4 favorites, 2 following, and 8 kudos.

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!*

*TREEENEEEENGGGNEEEENGGGNEEEEEENGGGNENGNENG!*

Rozaliya: (raised her hand) KUDOS!

Oh, you guys back playing again...great. HEY ROZALIYA! YOUR TURN TO DELIVER THE DAMN DISCLAIMER?!

Rozaliya: (faking surprise) ME?

Valletta: Yes. Besides you lost (pointed the screen, which shown 579000).

Rozaliya: Oh come on?! You're hax! HAX! (pointed her hand at anger to Valletta).

Valletta: I was lucky in chaining.

Rozaliya: Chaining?

Valletta: Combo, duh.

Speak of combo...finally bring the team to 996.

Chinatsu: Shame...no Muramasa GTO.

But we got the Laurel, which is way too close to rank 1000.

Valletta: Definitely too close to comfort. Liliya, you in?

Liliya: Da.

Valletta: Alright, get the controller. You're up against Chinatsu.

Liliya: ?

Chinatsu: Me?

Valletta: Yeah...I'm bored.

Liliya: Aaah.

Oi Roza, disclaimer.

Rozaliya: I know, author. Stop pestering me.

* * *

Rozaliya: Righty...this is the Disclaimer:

AU, the usage of dirty words, OOC galore, even more confusing local language and its symbols (dunno why author still use it).

* * *

Chinatsu: Burn

Oh, come on Roza, really?

Rozaliya: Yup.

* * *

Rozaliya: Also...that includes possibility of blood and gore involvement, and somewhat, excessive violence and sensitive content.

* * *

And Chinatsu, fuck off!

Also we got Review.

Rozaliya: Let's go.

Okay, this is to KoyoriYume: Sadly, Honoka will not fight Kevin, thanks to one shitty boss that decides to mess with them (spoilers), and she also doesn't have Herrscher Core or Divine Key, though the weapon has strength on par of that Divine Key. However, she has one stigmata that is on par with Ruby (stigmata that able to hold Herrscher corruption on their own).

* * *

Rozaliya: Without any more delay, enjoy!

_{You jackass}_

* * *

Previously on Chapter 2 – 2:

"Who are you?"

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"Hey, over here, bastard!"

"Thanks for the lift Baldy."

"Glock Perfection?"

"It was just a goddamn standard military combat knife?!"

"YOU! THIS IS FOR YUKIHO! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

*JLEEEEEEEB!*

* * *

Opening Song:

**Dance ****W****ith the Devil** by The Confession

(This is shortened version by author.)

The instrumental begins with a camera view from STRIKE to shown a Kosaka Honoka ran away from Schicksal and World Serpent Pursuer before shifted into a real view as they remain in pursuit, thrashing all around it, causing chaos.

**Downtown where no angels are found.**

**We got our own underground, now let me show you 'round.**

Honoka manages to hide as she take her moment to breathe as she began to feel despair, unable to escape her pursuer.

**Welcome, yeah sinners and saints.**

**Come see the king in restraints, the queen with his crown.**

In a sudden, her vision was shifted from the Tokyo into the nightmare of her parent's death flashed while she was chained and forced to see their death as vision of her former idol mates just stared at her.

**Pure cry, as we pass 'em all by,**

**And you can look in our eyes, and see no signs of light.**

And worse, her sister's (apparent) death by explosion in the bus and the abandonment of her friends (minus the purple haired and blond haired girl who stared at her only), causing her (still restrained in chains) to cry before...

**Hang 'em high on the street lights tonight,**

**And there's no losing the fight,**

The view changed to white and Honoka was welcomed by a comfort when a female with Finnish military uniform appeared.

As the female touched her hand, the coldness around Honoka are washed away and the chains binding her broken as Honoka's eyes flare up as she steeled her resolve.

**We tie our nooses tight.**

Honoka with the help of the Finnish woman quickly rushed out from her hide and grab her makeshift bokken.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**He'll bring you to his level, so you can feel the burn!**

Honoka easily leapt from one hide to another as the Schicksal's Immortal Units (alongside its mechas) came to confront the World Serpent mechas.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**Down south, all the rebels, are standing proud and firm.**

Music shifted into instrumental as Honoka evading a number of infights between Schicksal and World Serpent under a guidance of the Finnish female. A shot from Immortal Unit: Guard (later revealed as Alvitr) grazed her hair, knocked down one ARC mechas blocking her, causing a smoke show before she was met by a blockade of ARC mechas as the smoke dissipates.

**Romance tried to change the man I am.**

Honoka then, flashed with her family's bless and last will (to her vision), drew her makeshift bokken and hit one ARC Mecha with a battle cry.

**And I will be made pure of this I'm sure.**

The strike staggering the blockers by surprise as Honoka break through the blockade, but that caused her to give away her location to Rita and Durandal who are watching her.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. **

**He'll bring you to his level, so you can feel the burn!**

As Durandal and Rita jumped down and confront Honoka as the later begin to draw her makeshift bokken, willing to risk herself for a fight to survive or die following her family.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

In a sudden, The Jackal and The Raven (with all World Serpent mechas) appear out of nowhere as they surround them and also surrounding Rita and Durandal, surprising the latter duo.

**He'll bring you to his level, so you can feel the burn!**

But at the same time, two World Serpent (and also Schicksal) ladies were surprised by a timely intervention from a AH-64 Apache assault helicopter as it flew through them as it tore all the World Serpent mecha.

**You can dance with the devil but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

As General Commander Ditha and Captain Price jumps from the Helicopter and fired at everyone but Honoka, as Ditha secretly give Honoka an item.

**Down south, all the rebels, are standing proud and firm.**

The distraction STRIKE and 141 made causing Honoka to slip away and escape...before two mysterious figures arrived to block her.

The ending instrumental ends with Honoka and her stigmata flashing...as she was surrounded by shadows of two mysterious figures...before she used the item Ditha gave, causing her makeshift bokken turned into a fire sword and slashed through the two mysterious figures, causing the world to engulfed in white...

As the vision cleared for Honoka, she was welcomed by the eye patched woman and eye patched man with classic Edo era Samurai armor and a man with a butler like costume...as they briefly draw the sword...and pointed it upwards before smiled at each other.

* * *

Inside the Nippon Koei, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Night

Kosaka Honoka's POV

*BANG!*

...

...

Huh?

How?

How did not my suffer ends?

I opened my eyes to see...

What in the world...

A beast like no other. A beast unlike what that man said and the TV shown, but the only differences was the beast's body is resembling somewhat of a crown. The body is mainly black color with red trimming, and pink outer...

Pink outer...Wait...that is Honkai...

"It is indeed Honkai, dear Honoka."

"YOU?!"

"Yes, I am here. That thing is the strongest beast in the Honkai class, below only just Herrscher, the Emperor class."

I was startled by the voice, but for some reason, the voice decided to answer it.

"Why you're keep haunting me?"

The voice, later finally revealed herself as a female with blonde hair, just like Eli but slightly shorter. She wore a miltary uniform and...is that Finland flag on her left?

"I am sorry, Honoka. I am sorry to keep this secret from you."

I am grabbing my makeshift bokken as I saw her apologize. Truth is: I am still angry at her for that.

"It is because...I am a Stigmata. Natural Stigmata...and I was in your side...since your birth."

What? My birth?! How I cannot sense you?

"I see...it must be because Honkai energy. All Stigmata, naturally earned, genetically modified, or artificially made, will react to the Honkai energy."

Honkai Energy? Gah...the hell is that, I can't understand that.

"Me neither."

Did you just read my mind?

"Yes."

Arrrrrggggggghhhhhhh! This is just arrrrgggggggghhhhhh, I can't bear it.

"If I know that there'll be Honkai Invasion, I can aid you to save your sister. But that man..."

That man? That military man that saved me?

"Yes. He actually give your sister and that blonde student."

Arisa...

"Ah...thank you, a stone. One to each of them."

He give Yukiho and Arisa a stone? Wait...don't tell me it was some sort of the Infinty Stone?! Waaahhhhh, I always want to have one and the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Infinity Gauntlet?"

How do you can't see A*******: E******?

And who the hell censoring my words?! ARRRGGHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

"_Meanwhile...the author was baffled. So I have to substitute him in the writing."_

Ho...how?

"_Temporary. Also this is not a break section. Just a simple cutscene..."_

* * *

How can I describe you...

"The last thing I remember before I met you was when I was in Vietnam. When I was in your birth, I was only able to keep myself in dormant state. It is activated only when you're nearly experiencing death..."

Or exposed with Honkai Energy.

"Yes. You're learning Honoka."

But Vietnam? Are you a Vietnam War veteran?

I swear that question causing her to smile.

"I am, before my demise. But also I am involved in Winter War and The Eastern Front. Both against the Soviet Union, but listed under two different army."

Never know that...

*PTUNG!*

Did she just...nearly trip?

"Ah...very well...Honoka Kosaka. My name is...Lauri Allan Tӧrni or in US know as Larry Alan Thorne. In Eastern Front, I am Larry Lane."

Uh...can I call you Laura? Larry sound too boyish to me.

"Very well...you can call me tha..."

*BLAM!*

*CTANG!*

"?!"

?!

I see my pursuer and the Honkai is engaging each other in a fierce duel as...

*FWOOOOOSH!*

They...they just completely ignored us.

"I see...Honoka. The Serpent and the Honkai is still engaging each other. The Serpent tried to capture us while the Honkai was the one attacking your sister and killing your parent. While they're still busy with that, show them the mistake of ignoring us."

*CRACK!*

*BOOOOOOOOM!*

Filled with the true revelation. I am now ready. I will not dying...not until I eradicate the Honkai from this earth.

This is for my family, and Arisa. I will not let their death in vain...and everyone else in this world...even if the those who shunned me, Eli, and Nozomi will abandon me.

"Now you understand."

*CLANK!*

*SCHREEEEEEEEEE!*

*BRUUUUUK!*

I soon grab my makeshift bokken as I...

*FWOOOOOOOOOSH!*

*FOOOOM!*

Oh, kami...a flaming aura around me...then again, it was really hot here. Thank you, you damn Honkai Beast.

Though...for some reason, I felt that the flaming aura near me is at least...able to cool the flame barrier that Honkai Beast has created.

"Ready when you're Honoka-san."

How you can speak with that suffix clearly...uhhhhh, nevermind. Time to finish this.

As I see my flaming aura and my bokken changed into...A SWORD?!

"Honoka-san! NOW!"

Thank you for reminding me, Laura. And with that, I let out a battle cry.

"YOU! THIS IS FOR YUKIHO! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

*JLEEEEEEEB!*

"?!"

I thrust my new sword. I actually aiming myself to the Honkai Beast but I didn't expect the blue armored man to move that fast. Thankfully, the Honkai at the same time, charging at him when my thrust connects.

As so, my thrust end up not only piercing through his body, but also piercing the Honkai Beast. The Honkai Beast died first before dissipates into pink particles. A moment later, it was the Serpent guy, the blue armored man who falls down to the ground.

*THUD!* *THUD!*

Finally, he's dead. Damn, for a moment I thought that sneak attack was going to fail. But that's the first time I took someone's life.

"I know that will happen. But remember, it is do or die. War is about that, either you take a life or your life taken away. Anyway, that's close call. Honoka, go upstairs. We're close."

With Laura's command. I quickly opened the door to the top floor...only to see the mechas fighting each other.

"Mitӓ helvettiӓ[1]?!"

Laura-san?

Uh...Serpent and another faction...ummm...but the emblem on the other mechas, is that Schicksals?

"Schicksal also trying to capture you for the Stigmata enregy harness."

OH FUCKING HELL?!

*CTANG!*

*TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!*

And since when there's a pipe?!

Thank you, pipe. Because of you, now all the Schicksal and Serpent mechas are now looking at me. Laura, tell me, is your luck stat ranked E?

Laura looked at me and blinked?

"E?"

And I blinked...I forgot Laura was from WW II Era. So...Laura, the E rank luck...it was one of the worst luck, in terms of ranking. Do you understand?

"Oh, I don't know have that in my army. The US usually give me a good work or try harder soldier."

*PTUNG!*

Now, I tripped. Great, you're that clueless. Okay, instead of letter base, I will ask you this: how good is your luck from 0 to 10?

"Ah, I see. My luck...I think it will be graded at 7."

*TCH!*

I spit.

Yup. Defintely this is associated with my E rank luck.

"Honoka?"

No worry, Laura. It is just my fucking luck...it is as shit as my gacha.

* * *

*ACHOOOO!*

"_You just really have to speak about that, don't you Honoka."_

* * *

Top of the Nippon Koei, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Night

Observer mode.

The top of the Nippon Koei building can be described with one single word: Chaos.

*CTANG!*

*TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!*

And even it's even more so as now all the Schicksal and Serpent mechas that fighting each other are now looking at Honoka.

Moments passed, before...all of them now fighting even fiercer, trying to closing in to Honoka, while the said Honoka tried to escape.

Before another Honkai waves coming.

* * *

Near the top of the Nippon Koei, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Night

With The Jackal

The Jackal finally arrived to aid Raven as she was welcomed the Durandal and Rita Rossweisse, the Schicksal top duo who managed to obliterate all World Serpent's unit.

"So, Otto sent his top bitches. I am honored."

She spoke, trying to intimidate Rita and Durandal.

"So, you finally show up Jackal. I was wondering if you ever show up."

Durandal replied, The Jackal kept her smile.

"Ah, I am flattered, Strongest Schicksal Valkriya. But I am afraid that this is will be..."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET CLOSE WITH DURANDAL-SAMA!"

Turns out, Alvitr managed to arrive in the combat area as she tried to attack The Jackal. But Raven swiftly intercepted her as Alvitr was sent flying down to the buidling.

"Oh...well, no pest allow..."

*BLEEEEEEEEP!*

The Jackal quickly turned on the monitor only to lost her smile.

~BLUE SERPENT: KIA~

~LAST CONTACT: FLAME EMPEROR~

'How...the Emperor class...'

*BZZZZZZT!*

This time another monitor blared, only to show Honoka Kosaka in the Nippon Koei building, exactly near where Alvitr crash landed.

The Jackal sighed.

"Well...I am afraid I have a target to..."

*FWOOOOOOSH!*

"Ara, I am afraid that such things is going to have you punished for your troubles."

Rita Rossweisse blocked her.

"Maybe you won by surprising us. But that one, is your undoing. Alvitr is clearly one of the best of Immortal Blade unit, she can easily handle your Blue Serpent."

'Well...the question is how the hell the Flame Emperor was in here? And the Honkai also on full force? This is actually getting out of hand. Must finish this fast.'

The Jackal quickly rushed at Rita as they locked in fierce duel.

* * *

Near the top of the Nippon Koei, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Night

With Ditha

"Shit...the building is..."

Price's mouth was shut as he saw the fire died down.

"On fire?"

Ditha, meanwhile, sighed in relief.

"That's close...looks like whoever was in...must be lucky."

Ditha was cut by the appearance of Honoka Kosaka and the stigmata of her, which is invisible to Kurt and Price's eye.

'She finally awakens huh?'

As he smiled...

"Ditha?" Kurt asked as he still trying to manuver his AH-64 past flying barrage of Honkai, and both Schicksal and World Serpent mechas.

"No worries. Honoka just take care of Blue Serpent and that Flame Emperor."

Price and Kurt looked at him, "Flame Emperor?"

"Basically Imperator like Ghost and Frost saw in Rome several months ago...but instead with sporting black and red with more flame." Ditha spoke as he now radioed command.

*BZZZZZZT!*

"STRIKE, this is Ditha...coming in."

The radio died down a moment before...

"Ditha, this is Earle...where are you?"

"Nippon Koei, Honoka's there. And we're going under the hot sky[2]. Sent Skull Fang Squad to control the skies. I repeat, the skies are hot[3]."

The radio died down once again before...

"Shit, Hack just scanned your location. It has full on Honkai energy there...how do you know..."

"Earle, this is isn't my intel. World Serpent and Schicksal mechas are in the location, they also sent their air units though the Honkai also begin to sent theirs. Any of their attacks can take the damn Aurora Bomber[4] down."

The radio was met with silence before...

"Alright. I trust you...and don't die."

Ditha smiled.

"Roger that, Ditha out."

And ended the radio call, before spoke.

"Kurt, get us closer to Honoka, weapons free. Price, get ready for a drop. Honoka's there."

* * *

Top of the Nippon Koei, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Night

Alvitr's POV

*WHAM!*

Shit!

*BAM!*

Fuck!

*CRACK!*

*SCRHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*

Finally...gah...my body hurts. Thankfully that Raven attack make me landed on this building...

*CTANG!*

*TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!*

Huh?

I take one look to my left only to see...

HONOKA KOSAKA?!

Wait...the last time that building my scanner show it was the Flame Emperor and Blue Serpent...as she was still pertified.

Now...how the hell suddenly she felt annoyed?

Don't tell me...she awaken the stigmata...

*BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!*

I quickly see an allied Schicksal made Titan...

Yes, we indeed manage to reverse engineering the Anti Entropy forces's mecha...they're in truth...heavier and more powerful while we're more agile and fluid.

But why you tried to charged into me?

"HIIEEEK!"

*BAAAM!*

I managed to roll out from its charging Mecha Attack as I found out...it's destination is the Purgatorio Fort that tries to fire the missiles at the groups of Aesir Baldrs that is engaging the World Serpent's Death Webs and Arc DEF: Riot units. That still hurts though.

As I complained via radio.

*BZZZZT!*

"Oi...are you trying to fucking kill me?"

The response was simple...

"Sorry, Alvitr, didn't see you there...You're here to assist us?"

I, still mustering my strength to stand, sighed...

*BZZZZZT!*

"Yes and no. Yes, I'm assisting yours...and no, I was blasted by the damn Jackal. And finally, I am trying to after Honoka."

That one comment quickly made the Mecha shifted...as it now head towards me...

"Alvitr...I am at your orders."

I smiled...that could work.

"Okay, here..."

*BRATATTATATATATTATATATTATATATATTATATATTA!*

A AH-64 Apache firing at our and the World Serpents mechas and also...Honkais? How...don't tell me they are also after Honoka?!

As suddenly my radio was bombarded by...

"Shit...we get STIRKE in the vicinity. Take them..."

"ARGGGGGGGH! I'M HIT! I'M EJECTING OUT FROM THIS MECHA!"

"That chopper is too damn elusive. Command, we need Rita-sama to..."

"Can't. Rita-sama and Durandal-sama are locked in fierce battle with Jackal and Raven."

"HQ, We need the Baugi to assist!"

"Negative, can't risk that. The skies are heavy. Besides the Baugi we sent as scout confirmed destroyed by the STRIKE chopper."

Shit...this is even worse...a military chopper that was able to avoid all the infighting while inflicting more damage? This STRIKE certainly sent their best to stop us. Thankfully, they're...

*FWOOOOOOOSH!*

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The Titan and me thankfully, saved from the said chopper's relentless attack as...

*DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!*

Our target, Honoka Kosaka, started running admist the chaos, something I did not expected...did she utilizing the mess STRIKE and Honkai made to run away...to the...buidling where's RITA-SAMA AND DURANDAL-SAMA STILL DUELING WITH THE JACKAL AND RAVEN?!

I ordered the Titan quickly.

"Titan, get us close to Rita and Durandal sama...but quickly back out from there once I arrived."

The allied Titan looked at me as if I am crazy, as the female controlling the mecha spoke.

"But..."

"I know my way. And as much as I want you to support Rita, Durandal, and me...Raven and Jackal are very dangerous."

The Titan gave a nod as I heal myself.

'Besides, I'm finished yet, Raven. I still have a score to settle."

* * *

Top of the Nippon Koei, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Night

With Kosaka Honoka

"Me and my fucking luck."

That what's Honoka said for the seventy seven time...

Well, lets say that happens every single time she tried to sneak through...only for either Schicksal, World Serpent, or even Honkai detect her.

"Honoka, this..."

*BAM!*

'ANOTHER ONE?! OH COME ON?!'

Honoka groaned as another World Serpent, one painted red, mecha landed in front of her (Purgatorio Fort), causing her to roll to the left as...

*BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!*

"?!"

Honoka was surprised to see a white mecha unit (Schicksal Titan) barged through the poor red Mecha that tried to attack somewhere...

"Weird...I thought they're going to get us..."

"Must be because Schicksal and World Serpent are enemies."

"HIIEEEK!"

*BAAAM!*

"?!"

Honoka quickly see who was near there. To her surprise, it was the girl who she inaccidentally bumped at Tokyo.

"Eh, that girl was a...SCHICKSAL?!"

"Honestly, Honoka. I was surprised myself...but at least..."

*FHUN!*

"Huh?"

"Uh..Laura?"

"There...our waypoint out."

As Laura spoke, an arrow show up, which directed to the next buliding.

"THERE?! WE STILL HAVE TO EVADE THE GODDAMN..."

*BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!*

An AH-64 attack helicopter flew up as...

*BRATATTATATATATTATATATTATATATATTATATATTA!*

It fired at the ground near Honoka as...

*BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!*

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Wow."

"Laura..."

"So cool."

"Laura."

"I never see helicopter that sleek and agile..."

"LAURA!"

"Wha...Honoka-san!"

*FWOOOOOOOSH!*

"Gah!"

Honoka slided to the nearest vent shaft as the missile fired from the AH-64 hits the poor mecha and Honkai.

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The shockwave caused by the blast was powerful enough as it destroys many of the top structure building...

Alongside Honkais and mechas from Schicksal and World Serpent as well.

"Honoka...our chance! Make a sprint as they're still disoriented."

"Hai[5]."

And with that, after taking a bit of breath, Honoka sprinted like hell whilst the chaos still emerges on the rooftop.

*DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!* *DRAP!*

"Honoka-san...in three grab that ledge and use it as our jump pad."

"Eh...I thought we're using that helicopter..."

"While they're attacking Honkai, Schicksal, and World Serpent. Their motives are still unclear."

"Muuu..."

"_She has a point you know."_

"?"

"?!"

"_Honoka, it's me...Ditha...the man who you met in the museum."_

"You can..."

"_Yeah...I can talk with telepathy. But seriously Honoka, follow your stigmata's suggestion. The skies are going hot."_

"?"

"_Full with enemies. And I'm in the Apache by the way."_

"Apache?"

"_AH-64 Apache. Assault Helicopter."_

"Ah. Nice to meet you Ditha-san."

"_You too..."_

Honoka...who saw the AH-64 (despite her surprise at the man who she met was actually the one who contacted her) quickly grab the ledge as the stigmata spoke before leaped to the next building.

Unknownbest to her, Alvitr and the Titan managed to follow suit and escape the chaos.

* * *

Skies of the Nippon Koei, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan (same time before Honoka arrived).

15 November 2019

Night

With Ditha

*BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!* *BLAM!*

Ditha spoke as he saw the battle between Honkai, Schicksal, and World Serpent as...

*CTANG!*

*TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!* *TANG!*

Ditha looked at the source of the sound before shook his head.

'Honoka...you and your bad luck.'

"Kurt...on my mark."

"Roger."

Price looked at him as he saw Honoka as he cursed.

"The hell she's doing there?"

"Pipe...she inaccidentally touched that and it drop, so everyone is on her," Ditha replied causally as...

The chaos down there at the Nippon Koei building grow even bigger, this time everyone is out for one Kosaka Honoka as Ditha sighed.

"Ah...this turns out to bigger mess than I imagined but oh well, no plan survives contact with the enemy. Kurt...fire the M230 first."

Kurt, hearing his superior's order, fired the M230 chain gun.

*BRATATTATATATATTATATATTATATATATTATATATTA!*

The M230 chain gun blared from the AH64 as it easily tore through the poor Schicksal and World Serpent Mecha as...Ditha saw the situation down there before he saw one Schicksal mecha aimed fire at them.

"Kurt, evasive maneuver!"

"Roger."

Kurt skillfully piloted the AH-64 as many of the return attack from either Schicksal or World Serpent failed to land a single hit on the chopper as Ditha saw Honkai suddenly appeared from thin air.

"Commander," Kurt spoke at Ditha, "I think the Honkai are also out for Honoka as well."

Ditha nodded as he still looked at Honoka, who still trying to escape from the infighting.

"I see. Keep firing."

*BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!*

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The explosion caused much chaos as the Honkai, Schicksal, and World Serpent are trying to survive another barrage of 30 mm M230 Chain Gun.

"Commander...we're low on 30 mm." Kurt spoke as he stopped firing.

"Ditha, our HVT still there." Price spoke as Ditha commanded a word.

"Fire the Hellfire."

Price looked at Ditha as if he was crazy while Kurt spoke in disbelief.

"Uh...sir?"

"Don't worry, the blast will not hit Honoka if you follow my exact command. Now target exactly 30 metres away from the white mecha behind Alvitr," Ditha spoke.

Kurt doing the commander's instruction, quickly fired the AGM-114 Hellfire missile.

*FWOOOOOOOSH!*

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

To everyone's in the AH-64's amazement (save for Ditha)...the missile indeed blow up most of the sturcture, and causing a huge shockwave that destroys many of Honkais and mechas from Schicksal and World Serpent as well...save for Honoka who leaped right on time and Alvitr alongside one Schicksal Titan mecha (which was unseen by Price and Kurt).

"Bingo...target destroyed."

"Just as I predicted, the HVT leaped on time...Kurt, watch out! At your four!" Ditha spoke as he saw another batch of Honkai summoned out from thin air.

Kurt skillfully piloted the chopper to avoid the Honkai strike, though now it is more into their disadvantages, thanks to Schicksal and World Serpent sending their air forces. Though this development, at the same time was their advantages because Kurt can fly through the infighting and use the Schicksal and World Serpent forces alongside the Honkai hordes as the shield.

And it did indeed was the later as...

"Price, open fire with my FAMAS, now! Kurt, try to use the Hydras." Ditha ordered as he watched the Archangel Honkai tried to attack the chopper. Price quickly obeyed the order and fired at one PSY: Medozua that also come alongside ttried to close to him, whilst the said Archangel ended up being perforated by one World Serpent Arc DEF: Centurion for Kurt...

"On air to air?" Kurt asked, surprised at the command.

"Just do it." Ditha calmly spoke as he fired his Five-Seven at staggering accuracy, destroying one unlucky Schicksal air force unit (which scored a direct missile hit on the Arc DEF: Centurion, destryoing it) that tried to closing to them. As they're busy firing at anyone that tried to shoot them down, unoticed by Kurt and Price, Honoka quickly capitalized as she run across the chaos on the roof top.

As for Ditha, he smiled...

'Well...sorry if I have to cheat but I want to read your mind, Honoka...so bear with me.'

"Eh...I thought we're using that helicopter..."

"While they're attacking Honkai, Schicksal, and World Serpent. Their motives are still unclear."

"Muuu..."

Ditha, knowing their intention (as he jumped into mind conversation), smiled as he overheard their conversation as she tried to leap to the next building using the chopper, that is still on combat.

"_She has a point you know."_

"?"

"?!"

Honoka and the stigmata inside Honoka was surprised by Ditha's (untimely) response, before he spoke, revealing a mind telepathic connection.

"_Honoka, it's me...Ditha...the man who you met in the museum."_

"You can..."

Ditha, who realizing Honoka's idea on using the chopper as the lift point while the skies is still hot, spoke again...

"_Yeah...I can talk with telepathy. How I can is the story for another time. But seriously Honoka, follow your stigmata's suggestion. The skies are still going hot."_

"?"

'The stigmata was confused...ah, she must be from old era where slang like this is unheard.' Ditha thought as he spoke again.

"_Full with enemies. And I'm in the Apache by the way."_

"Apache?"

'Ara, that makes me questioning how old is she...' Ditha thought as he replied to the stigmata inside Honoka.

"_Apache is a designated name of AH-64 Apache Assault Helicopter."_

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you Ditha-san."

"_You too..."_

Ditha smiled as he saw the dust from the chaos was cleared to show Honoka ran and leaped to the buidling next to her. He smiled before Kurt cursed.

"Shit...we got two Schicksal chasing her. Permission to fire?"

"Negative...we actually need that one Schicksal on the top of the Titan."

This time Kurt looked at him (again) like crazy, before Ditha smiled.

"Besides, if my eyes didn't mistaken...that girl was from the building Honoka's was about to head. And she knows how dangerous the situation."

* * *

Top of （株）クレメンテック [6] building, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Night

Observer View

*FWOOOOOSH!*

*CTANG!* *CTANG!* *CTANG!*

*TRAAAAAAANG!*

The sounds of clashing scythes, lances, claw, fists, can be heard on the top of the building as Rita, Durandal, The Jackal, and Raven tag dueling.

"Hmmmm...you're open." The Jackal spoke as she tried to slash at Rita's unguarded left side, only for Durandal who managed to block her incoming attack with a left swing from Hler's Serenity.

*CTANG!*

"Rita..."

"I'm fine, Durandal-sama..."

Rita's eyes hardened as she intercept one of Raven's heavy kick with her Skadi of Thrymheim, forcing Raven to backed out to prepare her Blade Succession technique, only for...

*FWOOOOOOOOOSH!*

*BLAAAAAAAAAM!*

*BANG!*

A gunfire shot can be heard as...Alvitr and the Titan landed, the former fired a shot to Raven while the later backed out.

"Rita-sama, Durandal-sama," Alvitr spoke as...

"Oh, come on, you too?" Honoka's annoyed voice cuts whatever Alvitr tried to speak, while the Jackal and Raven, surprised that the said target will instead come to them.

The same can be said with Rita and Durandal, though the two hid their surprise.

Alvitr looked at Honoka in disbelief, she didn't realize she almost killed her HVT while firing at the Raven.

"Oops, sorry," Alvitr replied sheepishly. "I was aiming at the damn Raven," she pointed at Raven who flcikered beside The Jackal.

"I never expect you're going here your self. This is indeed glourious day. As for you Schicksal, we have a present."

The Jackal smiled while she suddenly clicks her hand.

*CLICK!*

*FWOOOOOOOOSH!*

*BLAAAM!* *BLAAAM!* *BLAAAM!* *BLAAAM!* *BLAAAM!* *BLAAAM!*

*BLAAAM!* *BLAAAM!* *BLAAAM!* *BLAAAM!* *BLAAAM!* *BLAAAM!*

*BLAP!* *BLAP!* *BLAP!* *BLAP!* *BLAP!*

A Purgatorio Fort, Fang of Frost, Fang of Fire, Schreeching Hunter, Four Death Webs, Two Lightning Patrol – Polar Halo, and Two Lightning Patrol – Eye of the Storm, with the flying Vulture of Fury surrounding the remaining three Schicksal units and Honoka, giving a surprise to the former three.

"You steal our Aesir Baldr's blueprints?!" Alvitr instantly cursed, while The Jackal smiled.

"Oh...sort of...we have to thank the ex-Anti Entropy leader for that," The Jackal smirked.

'Ex-Anti Entropy leader? SHIT, COCOLIA?!' Alvitr thought as the Anti Entropy was mentioned.

"Even if you are able to steal the Heimdall blueprint itself," Durandal spoke as she elegantly stand tall, "It doesn't even matter. As I, Bianka Atagina Durandal, the glorious Valkriya of the Schicksal and the leader of the Immortal Blades, wielder of the Bright Knight: Excelsis armor, engaging." Durandal readier her lance once more while Rita and Raven readied her weapons at the same time.

"Why everyone's trying to hit me? Am I some sort of your prized target on the Challenge Series...eh?"

As for Honoka...well you can guess...wait...Challenge Series...

As everyone also looked at confusion...

"_Excuse me..."_

"That voice..."

* * *

_{Goddammit author...the hell's he smoking?}_

"_Hey, let's fix it while we can."_

_{You too dumbass, you tried to let them know us?}_

"_Come on Chinatsu, this is the least expected place in the world that they'll find it. Also, we're currently dealing with temporary script rework thanks to author's drunk mode."_

_{Or more like...he's now pissed off, someone tried to mess with him...}_

~Stand by~

~10%...20%...77%...100%~

~TRANSFER COMPLETE~

"_Walah. Okay, the (not) ads section is over. Enjoy the story back."_

* * *

Top of （株）クレメンテック [6] building, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Night

Observer View

"You steal our Aesir Baldr's blueprints?!" Alvitr cursed, while The Jackal smiled.

"Oh...sort of...we have to thank the ex-Anti Entropy leader for that," The Jackal smirked.

"Even if you are going to steal the Heimdall blueprint itself," Durandal spoke as she elegantly stand tall, "It doesn't even matter. As I, Bianka Atagina Durandal, the glorious Valkriya of the Schicksal and the leader of the Immortal Blades, wielder of the Bright Knight: Excelsis armor, engaging." Durandal readier her lance once more while Rita and Raven readied her weapons at the same time.

"Why everyone's trying to get me? Am I having some sort of what you guys wanted?"

As Honoka realized something.

'The hell? Who changed the script? I swear last time the script wasn't like this.'

Well...better that than the old one.

As for Honoka...well you can guess it...annoyance.

_{Oh shit, again? Fourth wall breaking?}_

"_At least, it wasn't like Jerzy."_

The Jackal then spoke to Honoka.

"Your untainted stigmata compability. The Mighty Serpent will be pleased if..."

*BLAP!* *BLAP!* *BLAP!* *BLAP!* *BLAP!*

"?!"

"!"

Everyone the looked at the AH-64, which is now flying in the front of them as...

*BLEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!*

"Thanks for the distraction Honoka...Well Kurt, would you mind to let loose the hell."

A megaphone sound blared, interrupt anything The Jackal wanted to said as...

**Music: Undying Storm[7] from Gonzalo Varela plays**

*BLAP!* *BLAP!* *BLAP!* *BLAP!* *BLAP!*

*BRATATTATATATATTATATATTATATATATTATATATTA!*

*FWOOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOOSH!*

*FWOOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOOSH!* *FWOOOOOOOSH!*

*BOOOOM!* *BOOOOM!* *BOOOOM!* *BOOOOM!* *BOOOOM!* *BOOOOM!*

*BOOOOM!* *BOOOOM!* *BOOOOM!* *BOOOOM!* *BOOOOM!* *BOOOOM!*

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The STRIKE's AH-64 Apache suddenly dived down and attacked the unsuspected World Serpent ambusher mecha and the Vulture of Fury as it exploded into smoldering ruins.

During the explosion that forces everyone to shield their eyes, Ditha and Price landed. The Jackal grit her teeth while Alvitr and Rita (albeit unseen because of short time span of Rita doing that save for Ditha) smirked.

"Well...I think that will be very...very unfair if you guys surrounding the poor, tired Schicksal Valkriyas, wouldn't you?" Ditha spoke.

Rita's eyebrows raised before she nodded.

"Ah, for the enemy leader of STRIKE, you're surprisingly polite."

While Price was loading the FAMAS, eyes locked to any possible attackers.

"Shame, you're on the enemy side. It could be more beneficial if you're in our side."

Ditha smiled as he...to everyone's shock...holstering back his Five-Seven.

"The hell?"

Even Price looked at him.

'I have seen crazier person...but this man takes the cake. Sorry Nikolai, but you're just lost your title as the craziest person.' Price thought as he looked at Ditha's stance.

To everyone's shock (but Durandal), Ditha took a deep breathe before summoned the Skadi of Thrymheim...much to Rita and Alvitr's shock while Durandal looked indifferently at him.

"Goddammit, you can summon weapon the whole time?" Price asked.

"Yup." Ditha chirped as he smiled as spoke again.

"Firstly, thanks for the tip, Alvitr." Ditha spoke as he inspect his scythe...by flipping it with his finger, as Rita's eyes harden at the display.

"Huh?" Alvitr blinked, confused with Ditha's word.

"Well...let's say I have a feeling that you will report to your superior. Though in hindsight, you should mind the World Serpent's spies first."

Ditha's speech quickly made Alvitr widen her eyes.

'I screw up. Rita-sama and Durandal-sama must be dissapointed at my recklessness.' Alvitr cursed as Rita and Durandal looked at him, the same also can be said with The Jackal and Raven.

"Eh, to be honest, you also not notice me busily drinking coffee in the same area you collided with Honoka."

Alvitr's jaw dropped before responded.

"YOU'RE THERE TOO?!"

*CLICK!* *CLICK!*

"Price hold your fire." Ditha instructed Price as he was about to pull the trigger. Price tried to reason but a simple glance from Ditha made Price obeyed the order.

"Still...why fighting us?" The Jackal this time spoke.

Ditha smiled, though his smile causing even the calm Durandal and Raven to be unerved.

"Simple...we have enough evidence to justify that your leader, Otto Apocalypse and Kevin Kaslanna was deemed a world wide threat to humanity." Ditha looked at his digital interface that shown from his earpiece.

"Ah...apparently that info was outdated." Ditha scratched his head before sighed, "Turns out, The Time and Space Administration Bureau and Multiverse Agency changed the status and deemed your leader and your organization, both Schicksal and World Serpent, multi dimensional threat."

Ditha spoke as he, unknownbest to Price, sent the data to both Schicksal and World Serpent members.

"Seriously, Raven...your leader experimenting stigmata compability on live humans? Not cool. And Rita? You know why we raid your Western Europe base."

Rita and Raven scowled but before they can make the move...

*CLICK!* *CLICK!*

*RATATATATATTATATATATA!*

Price fired first...but not at any of the Schicksal, World Serpent, or Honoka...

But at the sudden summoning of Honkai.

As Ditha's digital interface blared.

~WARNING: UNKNOWN HONKAI DETECTED ~

"Price?" Ditha spoke.

"This is why I want to warn you commander. We got unknown Honkai detected. Don't tell me you just noticed now?"

Ditha sighed...

"My bad."

Ditha quickly leaped and then slashed at one Void Erinyes Honkai that tried to attack Price. The attack itself completely surprised Rita.

"Rita-sama, isn't that one of your..."

Rita shook her head as she tried to slashed at Raven, only to be met by another Void Erinyes Honkai.

Raven quickly tried to flash kicked Durandal but her attack was met by the hard shell of the Void Chela Honkai, forcing her to sommersault back.

Meanwhile, The Jackal tried to radioed the World Serpent but the radio was shot to pieces by Void Gorgon Honkai that fired its QUA crystals.

Durandal and Alvitr (the later asked Rita about Ditha's attack pattern) quickly waste no time as they attack the groups of Void Erinyes and Void Hellion.

As for Honoka, she quickly closed her gap to Ditha, but have to avoid one forward slash from the Void Hellion before returned attack to the said Void Hellion.

"Honoka-san...we have to survive this."

"Laura-san...I know. But the Honkais is too damn aggressive."

"Keep attacking. With this chaos and you as the HVT, we will make it. Just beware of Honkais sneaking on us."

"Easier said than done."

Honoka, following Laura's suggestion, keep attacking at the incoming Void Hellions, Void Chelas, or Void Erinyeses as she tried to move closer to Ditha.

Keyword tried. As the number of Honkai are proven to be too much even for Honoka to handle.

"Dammit...there's too many of them!"

"I got an idea: Lure them into the Schicksal and World Serpent's line of fire."

"Laura, that isn't going to work. They're even surrounded!"

True to Honoka's objections, the Schicksal (Rita, Durandal, and Alvitr) and World Serpent (The Jackal and Raven) were indeed surrounded as they tried to clear their way out from the surrounding Void Honkai ambush while also tried to take the other side out.

"Rita...on your left!" Durandal spoke as she managed to finish one Void Hellion.

Rita, even with her surprised state at Ditha's weapon reveal, still managed to gracefully avoid one Quantum Roll from the Void Chela but she missed her attack, as it suddenly headed straight at Honoka.

Rita, quickly sensing danger at the HVT, managed to quickly sprint free as she was about to block the attack but to her surprise...

*CTANG!*

*FWOOOOOOOOSH!*

*CTANG!*

It was frozen by Ditha's scythe, much to her surprise as...

*CRACK!* *CRACK!*

*FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*

*KABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!*

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*

A shockwave from the dropping Assaka suddenly knocked down everyone (and destroyed the frozen Void Chela), save for Ditha, Price, and Honoka. The second and latter rolled away to avoid the shockwave while the former stand normally as it was nothing.

The Assaka then tried to capitalized on still knocked down Rita, but to her surprise (and also, to Durandal and Alvitr), Ditha twirled the Skadi of Thrymheim to repel the stomp attack and also knocked down the Assaka...before finished it with a slash to the face, that completely split the poor Honkai monster into two.

Rita, who was still knocked down could only looked at Ditha with shock.

'He split Assaka through with after a single parry?! And also why protect me?'

As for Durandal, she quickly stood up and looked at Ditha, now wary of his abilites.

'His scythe techinque is like the Rita Rossweisse I know, but the power...how he was possible to split a Emperor class Honkai beast into two? That weapon? Did he once worked for Schicksal?'

Meanwhile, Alvitr tried to gape at the display of strength of the STRIKE leader but she qucikly rolled as one Void Chela almost to hit her with the energy wave of Quantum Mole.

The Jackal and Raven managed to close their gap when the shockwave happens but quickly spoke to each other.

"Jackal-sama, I do believe Ditha's strength might be on par with the Mighty Serpent-sama."

"I think of the same, to be casually repel the attack before splitting the Emperor class Honkai beast into two is never unheard of."

As for Honoka...

"Finally..."

"Honoka-san, I don't think it's over yet."

"Huh?"

"I feel like the true enemy isn't here yet."

Ditha sprinted to Honoka as he wanted give her a stone, only to see Honoka's left pocket glowing for a moment.

"Eh?"

"Ditha?"

"Yellow glow?"

"Eeeh?"

Honoka was confused, clearly did not expect Ditha's random question...before the later smiled and spoke in low voice that no one can hear.

"Ah, it was naught for me to bring that stone as you already have that."

**Music: Undying Storm from Gonzalo Varela ends**

Honoka, still confused at Ditha's question quickly asked her stigmata.

"Ummm...Laura?"

"No idea..."

*CTANG!*

**Music: Dance With the Devil from The Confession plays**

"That thing...that thing is here..."

As the mental communication between Honoka and Laura ends, the scene ended up revealing...a sword with purple flame auras that resides inside classic red Sengoku Era Armor which is known as Jizo Mitama.

Rita and Alvitr were gripping their weapons tightly as it appears, as Durandal, The Jackal, and Raven remained indifferent (though the second one can be seen with a slight smirk), while Price and Honoka cursed.

**Downtown where no angels are found.**

**We got our own underground, now let me show you 'round.**

"Ah, Jizo Mitama. It has high elemental resistance...definitely not Skadi's time to shine," Ditha sighed.

"Honoka...this is bad. And Ditha...elemental?" Laura spoke before turned into confusion as she saw how tough the armor is (and Ditha's tired expression).

*SHING!*

**Welcome, yeah sinners and saints.**

**Come see the king in restraints, the queen with his crown.**

Jizo attacked, causing everyone to quickly leaped as Raven suddenly vanished and appeared near Jizo as she launched a heavy kick towards it.

*FWOOOOOSH!*

*BLAM!*

To her surprise, Jizo raised the sword and parried her kick. But Raven swifly launched another kick...only for...

*CTANG!*

**Pure cry, as we pass 'em all by,**

**And you can look in our eyes, and see no signs of light.**

A shield to appear, engulping Jizo, causing her attack to be naught.

Everyone (including Price) then tried to attack Jizo (still with the shield), but were forced to avoid when Jizo launches his charging slash.

*CLING!*

*FWOOOOOOOOOOSH!*

"Tch!" Honoka cursed as she have to avoid another Jizo slash.

"Laura, is there any idea to beat this motherfucker and that annoying invicible shield thing?"

"I...dunno. But for now, keep attacking it."

**Hang 'em high on the street lights tonight,**

**And there's no losing the fight,**

**We tie our nooses tight.**

"Laura, you must be joking, he's always forced us to defens...wait, did it ignored Ditha?"

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**He'll bring you to his level, so you can feel the burn!**

Ditha, seeing Honoka communicating via telepathy while avoiding another Jizo slash, quickly shook his head.

"_Not really, it tried once, but its focus was on Jackal and Raven. Jizo might be elemental ressistant to fire like you and ice like me and Rita. But that doesn't mean that thing is invincible...it just takes a little bit less damage than any element should possessed."_

**Get down, pass the bottle around, **

**Pray to the lord you don't drown,**

**And we can show you how.**

"_Perhaps..."_

"Eh?"

"Perhaps?"

"_You have guns?"_

"Ummm...no. Only this sword."

"_The sheathe?"_

Honoka was confused before in a sudden, a sheate was summoned in front of her.

"Ummm...just now."

"_Sheathe your sword and attack it, with agility if you can. Rapid physical damage should work against that shield."_

Ditha then quickly unholstered his Five-Seven (while still holding the Skadi of Thrymheim) and fired at Jizo's left...

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

While Honoka closing in to the Jizo and rolled under it before quickly use the sheathed sword (and its hilt) to attack from Jizo's right.

**Sluts twist through the smoke and the mist,**

**So get your hand off your dick,**

**And I can show you how!**

*CTANG!*

To Honoka's surprise...the shield that engulfed Jizo was shattered as she quickly attack it to her advantage with all her might...with Ditha followed suit, using his Skadi instead.

"ORRYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Hell bent, none of us heaven sent,**

**Around the fire we chant, so just walk on by**

Alvitr, seeing the broken shield of Jizo (thanks to Honoka's war cry), tried to fired at Raven (who was fighting Rita) but The Jackal intercepted the attack.

**Hold tight, to your daughters tonight,**

**Cause you know Il fuck 'em right,**

**You know I damn well might**

Meanwhile Durandal was locked in a dead heat close range fight with Price...though both of them only clashed for a brief of moment as the shield of Jizo goes down.

Price quickly slided to Ditha as he whispered.

"Is that thing died?"

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**He'll bring you to his level, so you can feel the burn!**

"No, just temporary stunned from shield broken. Change the FAMAS into rapid fire." Dtiha replied as he give another three magazine to Price, before (both of them) was forced to avoid Durandal's shield bash.

"Er...Durandal?" Ditha asked as he landed safely (as he leaped to avoid Durandal's bash).

**You can dance with the devil but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**Down south, all the rebels, are standing proud and firm**

"Apologize. Just this once...cease fire for Jizo?" Durandal spoke, clearly she know that Jizo was more dangerous than The Jackal or Raven as she saw Ditha, Price, and Honoka.

Ditha nodded, "Sure...but don't try anything funny to Honoka."

Durandal nodded as she saw Honoka still attacking at Jizo, as she looked at Ditha and Honoka, curiousity at the former.

'Did he fought Jizo before?'

Price looked at disbelief at the scene before he felt the ground shaking.

"Wait...it's still alive?"

**Romance tried to change the man I am.**

**And I will be made pure of this I'm sure.**

"Ah," was Ditha's response...before he realized something was amiss...

"Durandal, get Rita and Alvitr alongside Jackal and Raven out of here..."

"?!"

Durandal looked at Ditha as his eyes closed.

"He's going for that deadly large area attack."

"How so?" Durandal asked.

"It is charging his attack by stab the ground. Price, get Honoka and yourself outta here."

"Roger." Price left to pick Honoka as...

"And you?" Durandal asked, only for Ditha to shove her out in time as...

*SWHING!*

"Never knew Jizo has that," Ditha spoke as the shield suddenly activated, causing a shockwave to push Durandal and Price away. But to his surprise...Honoka was with him as she actually kicked Price out before he was able to grab her to safety.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. **

"?!"

"Honoka?"

"Ditha...I will not run away." Honoka spoke lowly as she was looking angry at him.

"So Price failed eh?"

"Eh?" Honoka lost her anger as she was confused again at Ditha, who suddenly cracked his hand before readying the Skadi of Thrymheim.

"Nevermind...if you are somehow ended up alive..." Ditha spoke as he give her a pocket.

"Eh?" Honoka was confused as...

"Keep it safe, I guess Ditha might communicate you later."

Ditha nodded at Laura's mental communication.

"I see."

"Just give it to Le Mans. He'll figure it out."

Honoka nodded as Ditha smiled and twirled the Skadi of Thrymheim

"Oh well. Then, let's finish this."

"Honoka..."

"Laura?"

"It is time...my power is fully restored. Honoka, close your eyes as you recite this."

Honoka smiled before following Laura's suggestion.

Ditha, seeing the closed eyes on Honoka's faces, smirked.

'Ara, time to lose again Otto and Kevin.'

"Do your magic..."

Laura show herself as the stigmata on Honoka's back glowed.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Honoka nodded as Laura spoke.

"I...the one who fought in three fronts. I...the one who serve for three countries...O the Gods, let me grant strength to this Honoka Kosaka."

*SHIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!*

**He'll bring you to his level, so you can feel the burn!**

Whilst in chaos, Alvitr who looked at the shield of Jizo could only worried as their HVT was trapped...only for...

'Impossible, that's Honoka's stigmata?' Alvitr asked in disbelief as she saw the back of Honoka glowed red.

**You can dance with the devil, but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**He'll bring you to his level, so you can feel the burn!**

The Raven and Jackal desperately tried to close the gap but Price and Durandal's (unfortunate) timing knocked them down.

While Rita looked worriedly, both at Ditha and the HVT, before she heard Alvitr spoke.

"Rita-sama, is stigmata activation caused an invincibility?"

Rita was silent as...

**You can dance with the devil but you must wait your turn. (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**Down south, all the rebels, are standing proud and firm.**

Honoka, seeing the power surged though her, finally readied her sword as she unsheated it.

*SHING!*

*FWOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHH!*

And it sprawls a greater fire unlike the previous one.

"HONOKA, NOW!"

"THIS IS FOR YUKIHO! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Honoka, with all her might, slashed at the Jizo as the force collided.

*KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Causing a blackish purple flame sprew out in large area...as it completely engulfs Ditha, Honoka, and Jizo.

Before it was replaced by the bright orange fire that engulfs the area.

Rita and Alvitr looked intently.

"Are they?" Alvitr tried to spoke as the dust from the explosion was slowly dissipates, revealing only one Ditha and a sword, however, no Honoka in sight.

"Oh god, don't tell me Honoka died?" Alvitr fell down to her knees while Rita shook her head as she look at the sky.

"No...this reminds me with that traitorous Hyperion commander and that school idol. I have a feeling that she escaped. Also..."

Alvitr looked at her, "Also?"

**Music: Dance With the Devil from The Confession ends**

"Kevin Kaslanna is here...Alvitr, get Durandal up. We need to avoid confrontation with Kevin."

Alvitr nodded before asking Rita, "You?"

"Me and Durandal will hold the World Serpent and STRIKE. Your survivability is more important than us."

* * *

Top of （株）クレメンテック [6] building, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan

15 November 2019

Night

With Ditha

*KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Ditha smiled as he jumped just in time as Honoka's slash and Jizo's explosion attack clashed, causing explosion and the purple flames surrounding the area for a moment before it changed into the orange flame as Ditha looked down.

*CLANK!* *CLANK!* *CLANK!* *CLANK!*

As Ditha saw Jizo's armor finally fell down to the ground followed by the sword as Honoka dissapeared.

'Legendary salvation sphere, I miss that sphere long time ago.'

"Di...Ditha?"

Ditha's thought was cut by a woman with blue hair tied into bun on each side and blue French maid uniform, who was familiar to him.

"Mint?"

"Seriously, I thought that sword was stolen by fucking alien." Mint, or known as Aizawa Mint, spoke as she grab the Jizo sword, which causing Ditha to looked at her and blinked.

"Alien? Really Mint, alien? What are they, Chimera aliens?"

"Well, that's...actually possessed sword. I would appreciate it if you returned it to us."

A man's voice can be heard as Ditha readied his Skadi of Thrymheim and Mint readied her surprisingly, a bow that summoned out from thin air.

Ditha sighed before smiled, "How about you're just drop down and die, former Herrscher Slayer, now universe's #1 public enemy, Kevin Kaslanna?"

*SHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!*

"Shame...I was hoping for..."

*BANG!*

* * *

Ending song:

**Betrayed** by Avenged Sevenfold

(This is shortened version by author.)

Music begins with a scene of a burning Japanese castle with armies from various sides.

**Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday**

Honoka can be seen readying her sword.

**B****ut how could you go throw it all away?**

As a spirit showing a mysterious woman with Finnish military uniform (now named Laura) beside her facing a man and a woman who were smiling as the woman tried to play mind games (by filling her vision with her memories) on Honoka.

**In my dreams it's me and you**

Honoka's vision was filled by faces of her dead family who disappointed at her.

**It's there I saw it all come true**

Honoka almost falter but Laura comforts her as Honoka took a deep breath.

**As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do**

Honoka, with resolve to never rest until the death of her beloved has been avenged, now ready to fight the man and woman as they clashed.

**I feel it burn inside, burn in me like the rising sun**

The man, feeling surprised by the unexpected slash from Honoka tries to counter...

**Lifted into the sky, took away the only thing I loved**

But Honoka kicked the man's shin as she finally killed the man by stabbing his head.

**How could you kill the man who brought salvation through your pain**

The woman, in anger tried to avenge the man but Honoka skillfully switched her sword to kill her.

**He must mean everything to end it all this shameful way**

The man smiled as he saw Honoka's determination.

**Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?**

The man, smiled as he closed his eyes as suddenly the scene of burning castle dissipates, changed to a Toyko skyscrapers.

**In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true**

This time, Honoka with all vision back, in a somehow managed to block an attack from one Kevin Kaslanna, who personally charged the attack, surprising everyone in area (including Rita, Durandal, Alvitr, and Price) but Ditha as he smiled.

**As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do**

Before in a sudden, Kevin was bombarded by a barrage from a eye patched woman and eye patched man with his loyal guard.

**In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true**

Kevin managed to evade the attack but was too late to notice Honoka's smirk.

**As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left to finish you (hahaha)**

As he found Honoka's sword stabbing his abdomen. His last vision was Honoka's grin as she grabs the handle of her sword, slashing his body upward as the screen goes red with blood.

* * *

Note:

[1] What the hell? (Finnish)

[2] Under heavily enemy air control or heavily constested airspace.

[3] Same with [2]

[4] C&C US Air Unit. Excels at very fast supersonic travel.

[5] Yes (はい) (Japanese)

[6] Clementec Co., Ltd. (Japanese), according to the G-Map, it is building for software company.

[7] This is an OST from Fight'n'rage Game. A Beat Em Up game that is created by one man only...yes one man.

* * *

And behold...the Bright Knight: Excelsis update.

Rozaliya: Booooooooooo...

Also Honkai Kingdoms...

Rozaliya: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Chinatsu: Double standards.

Rozaliya: (glares at Chinatsu) The fuck you just say?!

Chinatsu: (glares back at Rozaliya) Do I have to fucking repeat this to you again, you lil shit?

Valletta: Oooooh boy. Here comes the pain.

Rozaliya: (grabs Sleeping Beauty) Bring it!

Chinatsu: (grabs Padrino's Gauntlets (now named Titan's Fist)) *BAM!* *BAM!* Rah! tottoto kakatte koi! (Rah! Come and bring it!)

Liliya and Valletta: (looks at Chinatsu before looking at each other as Chinatsu and Rozaliya battled each other on the other room) Huh?

*PLAK!*

Goddammit Chinatsu, you're not the goddamn Ralf Jones.

*BAM!*

?: (barges in) Dammit, I swore Rugal run here.

My fucking god...why everyone's running for Rugal?

Valletta: ? (looks at author)

Liliya: ? (looks at author)

?: You know him?

Yes, the fucker tried to kill me. Blast him to another door.

Liliya and Valletta: Eh?

Valletta: When?

The time you substitute me for Honoka's POV writing/narrating.

Valletta: Oh shit.

He run to the fourth door on the left. Not here.

?: How accurate?

Very. I live here 24/7, 48/7, 7-Eleven, 9/11, European TV...

Valletta: Stop it (grabs author and smack him on the head). I am sorry (bows down at the mysterious man), he's a little bit pissed thanks to Chinatsu and Rozaliya waging a war in the other room. (whisper at author) Really, R-Truth?

*BRAK!*

(Two person fell down, both are male and have greyish white hair. The first one is shirtless with white long trouser. The second one is wearing black tank top and red trousers).

Valletta: Oh my fucking god. That info is apparently outdate...

?: GRRRRRRR...RUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGAL!

THAT'S IT! YOU'RE INVADING THIS ROOM AGAIN?! NOW YOU DIE!

Valletta: Liliya, grab the Swan Lake and help author fend Orochi and Rugal.

Liliya: Huh...

* * *

Valletta: I will follow suit after I deliver the preview for the next episode. Next up:

"Laura? Where are we?"

"Oi...oi...a beautiful lady like you shouldn't wield a sword."

"Tch...you're strong."

"Oh...a woman with...that sword?"

"Ahhh...I'm afraid that you're from now on...are going to follow Oda's order."

"I'm on the goddamn SENGOKU ERA?!"

* * *

The scene changed into...a lot of people...yes...a lot of people, one dead people, and one tied person.

Heidern: So, let me guess this straight, you're making a fanfiction.

Yes...

Heidern: Who...inaccdientally always being ambushed by either that pink thing called as Honkai.

Yes...

Heidern: Zombies.

Yup.

Heidern: And them? (pointed at now dead Rugal and tied Orochi)

Yup. These two are kinda rare occurrence though. Usually it's either FBI or Police, for mistaken us as the child smuggler.

Heidern: (shook his head) I dunno either you are extremely unlucky or you guys are mistaken for child smuggler.

Definite not all of them. You shut up! (auhtor slams Orochi (whose whole body was sealed by duct tape)).

Orochi: HMMMMMMMFHHFFHFHFHFHHMHMMMMMPPPFH!

Chizuru Kagura: Wait...you guys fighting for survival?

Valletta: Yup. 24/7, 48/7, 7-Eleven, 9/11...

?: (Barges in and glares at Valletta) What...stop stealing my...

Liliya: (sighed) Looking for Rob Gronkowski?

?: (looked at Liliya) You know him?

Valletta: Wait Liliya, what nonsense...

*BRAK!*

Valletta: Oh...that one. Nice call author.

As the ? later revealed as R-Truth pins the surprised Rob Gronkowski as the wardrobe door was bashed by the author, even surprising more people as the WWE ref suddenly comes in and begins his count down.

WWE Referee: ONE! TWO! THREE!

R-Truth: Yeah...the title is back! Thanks kid.

Yeah, now you two scram...before I use this rocket launcher to blast your ass to the WWE Performance Center.

Heidern: ?

Chizuru Kagura: ?

Leona: ?

Kyo Kusanagi: ?

Valletta: I forgot to mention that we also deal with all that randomness...

*KABOOOOOOOOM!*

Scene shifted to flying Rozaliya as she landed on Orochi's vital area, causing the said man to writhing in pain.

Orochi: HHHMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chinatsu: Heh take that you pink lizard! I...why now there's so many goddamn people here?

Valletta: Orochi. (Points at the tied Orochi who was still stabbed by Rozaliya, before Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and Ralf Jones put her head out of Orochi's poor vital area, thanks to the ornament)

Rozaliya: OW! OW! OW! OW! OWWWWIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!

Chinatsu: I thought Orochi was a smokin hot female.

Valletta: Oh god...Oh shit...AKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAK!

Chinatsu: AKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAKWOAK!

Everyone (sans the still recovering Rozaliya, Chinatsu, Valletta and the author) looked at Liliya.

Liliya: (Imitating T****'s shrugging pose) Mana ku tahu saya kan bukan naga (How should I know, I'm not a goddamn dragon.)

Duh biyung...that's High School DxD version. And yeah, Orochi in that version is depicted as a female dragon.

Chizuru Kagura: Wait...version?

Yeah, or should I say Different Universe theory.

Chizuru Kagura: Wait...there's alternate universe theory?

Of course, duh.

* * *

*BLEEEEP!* *BLEEEEEEEEP!*

Valletta: Oh...a message (looks at the blaring monitor). Oi author, someone asking why you picking AH-64 Apache for lifitng military personnel with it was a chopper with only two person capacity?

STRIKE Series Logic...nuff said. In case you never play the game...check the gameplay, you'll understand.

Chinatsu: Lazy bastard...explain more to the readers.

Fine, simple version: Basically in the game you can lift people up to 5 people. Though in hinsight, I'd rather go with Mil Mi-24 Hind or Sikorsky MH-60M Black Hawk realistically. But since the series was more affliliated with the Apache, so I ended up with it.

Heidern: That's a game?

Valletta: Yes...started with the Desert Strike and ended with Nuclear Strike.

* * *

Yup. Besides...what you guys gonna do with this idiot?

Valletta: Yeah...anyway, likes, fave, review, kudos, or whatever you can do to keep this awesome story alive.

Else...I'll see you guys to suffer the same fate like that Orochi...

*BLAM!*

Yashiro Nanakase: Orochi-sama

Shermie: Orochi-sama

Goenitz: Orochi-sama...I have come to bring these people.

THAT'S IT (Pulls a Colonel Pillkanone)...NOW YOU GUYS DIE!

*BLAM!*

Valletta: (slams author on the head) Goddammit...

Chinatsu: Oh my fucking god, now you guys arrived. And before this place become...

*BLAM!*

And another on...finally the salvation.

Valletta: Liliya, you call Yama?

Liliya: Yup, author requested that.

Eikishiki Yamaxanadu: Ah, so this is the Orochi (tried to hold her laugh at the tied Orochi)?

Yes.

Eikishiki Yamaxanadu: And you want me to escort him personally across Styx River?

Yes.

Eikishiki Yamaxanadu: And these guys?

Liliya: Ummm...whatever to keep this room quiet.

Ah...yeah, that (author took the door as he exits the room).

Valletta: And that's it for this Europa Impact Universalis. Stay tuned for the next installment and stay healthy. Don't forget to wash hand, wear mask, keep your distance away, and stay at home. Follow the government suggestion unlike these guys (points at the Japan Team).

Kyo Kusanagi, Shingo Yabuki, and Benimaru Nikaido: OI!

Valletta: Yasalam. This still on COVID-19 situation duh.

Everyone (but Valletta, Chinatsu, Rozaliya, and Liliya): Huh?

Heidern: That one pandemic that reacts on skin contact?

Valletta: Me and my fucking luck. At least, someone still has common sense and brains to figure it out. Anyways...as I stated above, once again...please kindly like, fave, follow, kudos, and review the story. Goodbye.

* * *

?: Oi...what are you doing in my turf?

Idiots...idiots everywhere.

?: You talking about me?

You? Hell no. Well...let's just say...shit day for me. Orochi happened, fucking Rugal tried to kill me, at least the former's tied and nursing his vital organ now, while the later died.

?: HAAAAHHHAAHHAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!

Now you too, what?

?: Nonononononono...I mean Orochi...tied? This is rich...can I go there and beat the shit outta him?

You...have problem with him?

?: Technically, was a part of their movement but not really interested in that all Orochi and world destruction stuff.

Eh, suit yourself...just beware of Eiki.

?: ?

Eikishiki Yamaxanadu, or Yama for short. Liliya called her.

?: (looks back at author) The judge of the afterlife is a female?

(author nods)

?: Oh, maybe I'll just have him a nice relaxing visit instead.

With knife in your pocket?

?: Only if the bastard Orochi broke free.


End file.
